


Polis

by RogueTiger



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clexa is Endgame, Elves, F/F, Hunter Lexa, Hunter Octavia, I WILL put them through hell but all will be good, MIGHT need trigger warnings but i'm not sure, Magic, Major Character Injury, Mention of attempted rape, Minor Character Death, Pregnant Octavia, Soulmates, Vampire Clarke Griffin, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Lincoln, Vampires, Werewolf Raven, Werewolves, fae, implied suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 83
Words: 240,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueTiger/pseuds/RogueTiger
Summary: While hunting down a pack of rogue vampires, Clarke Griffin, Vampire Queen saves a young girl. Feeling an instant connection and attraction for her, Clarke keeps an eye on her as she grows and becomes one of the most feared Hunters, 'Heda'. Growing weary of seeing her injured, Clarke decides that it is time they meet. Unbeknownst to Clarke, Lexa has been blackmailed into going to Polis to kill her to save the life of her friend.





	1. Part 1 - Prologue

As she waited for the traffic lights to change, Clarke reached out and turned off the radio with a frustrated jab of her finger. Silence fell over the interior of the car while she focussed on the beat of the town she was searching instead of the beat of the music.

Carefully adjusting her sunglasses to cut down on the headlight glare from the other cars. She looked surreptitiously at the drivers and occupants of the few vehicles around hers. McKinney, Texas was a medium sized town at best so luckily the traffic wasn’t too heavy. As it was a Friday night though, the people within their air-conditioned metal cans and walking the streets were celebrating the end of a week by drinking and partying like it was their last night on earth. Which for some of them would be true if they didn’t take more care of where they stepped, Clarke thought as she watched a group of giggling girls spill out of a club and walk straight into the road to be greeted by a hail of car horns and screech of brakes that didn’t even slow them down as they continued on their drunken way.

Their lives were so short and yet some of them were so frustratingly eager, or willing, to cut them even shorter.

Hearing catcalls from the ridiculously tricked out pickup to her left, Clarke lowered her glasses with the tip of a painted nail and fixed the teenagers within with an ice cold glare and let her hunger and power fill them. Lights from the bustling clubs and cars reflected in her eyes and she knew the moment the otherworldly metallic sheen of them finally broke through the beer haze as they sank quietly down out of sight like whipped dogs trying to avoid attracting too much attention. It was maybe a little petty and foolish of her to risk exposing herself in such a way but she wasn’t in the mood for that kind of foolishness at the best of times. And right then was nowhere even close to being a good time.

Reigning in her power, Clarke pushed her sunglasses back into place to block the street glare from her sensitive eyes and block any _accidental_ flash of power from anyone. With most Vampires, the metallic glint in her eyes would have meant a lust for blood. But, she wasn’t like any other Vampire walking the Earth. And while she was hungry, hers was caused more by the power that ran through her.

If she hadn’t been trying to find some wayward yearling Vampires that had been causing trouble in the area, she could have been enjoying some time alone. Or even sipping from the neck of some willing young thing instead of driving up and down street after street looking for them.

As the lights started to change, Clarke put the music back on and pulled away. Even for a town of that size, it was getting too rowdy for even the dumbest of Vampires to risk doing anything to attract attention. She decided to change tactics and try the outskirts for a while and check out college campuses or anywhere a private party might have sprung up and then work her way back in once the night quietened down.

It wasn’t a task that would normally have attracted her attention but there were, strangely, no elder Vampires in the area to pull the youngsters back in check. They were already attracting far too much attention just when negotiations were taking place in secret that would protect Vampires and give them the legal right to exist in America. Rights that were already in place around much of the world. And as she wasn’t being ‘allowed’ to participate in case the negotiations were a ruse, Clarke had found she had time on her hands to pay attention to the small things that would have normally been beneath the Vampire Queen.

She chuckled wryly to herself. She was one of the first vampires in existence, born a Vampire and not created by another. She had seen the world at war, she had seen nations rise and empires topple. There wasn’t much she hadn’t seen or done and yet the title of Queen still felt pretentious to a girl that had been born to a simple life in far simpler times.

That wasn’t to say that she didn’t enjoy the finer things in life though. The kind of things that her powers and title made easy if she was so inclined. Sometimes though she just wanted someone to be with _her_ instead of them wanting everything else that went with her title. And she was sick of everyone trying to closet her away to keep her ‘safe’ because of the belief that if she was killed, her bloodline, every Vampire created by her directly and all their children, would die with her.

Stuck at yet more lights, this time at the edge of town, Clarke’s attention was drawn to a car ahead at the front of the line of traffic. She was too far back to see the occupants but there was just something about it, an energy coming from within, which convinced Clarke that she might have finally found the troublesome Vampires she was looking for. Just to be sure though she decided to hold back a while longer and follow them. If it was them, with any luck they would stay out of trouble and lead her back to where they were hiding out. Then she would decide if they were worth confronting in person or if she would just alert someone else to take care of them.

A flash of light in her side mirror drew Clarke’s attention away from the car. At first, she thought it was a car waving and cutting traffic but she soon realised it was a motorbike. One that looked far too big and powerful compared to the size of the rider, who looked to be a teenager. And, alarmingly, as there was someone riding pillion, it was acting very strangely.

Time and again the biker revved the powerful engine to a squeal that grated on Clarke’s sensitive ears and dropped the clutch so the bike jumped forwards as the tyres gripped the road in a cloud of smoke and stench of burning rubber only for him to slam on the brakes and almost tip him and his passenger over the handlebars as the bike laid down another stripe of rubber on the road as it lurched to a halt.

Whatever was causing his poor attitude, Clarke could see that his young passenger, who was wearing shorts and no helmet… wholly unsuitable attire for being on a bike… was scared and obviously less than impressed by what he was doing. And his dangerously erratic behaviour was keeping her a prisoner on the back of his bike.

As the bike came to a screeching halt alongside her car, Clarke looked up at the young woman and had to learn how to breathe again as their eyes touched and locked. She was young, less than twenty years, but she was so beautiful with shiny brunette hair falling in loose windswept curls around her face and forest green eyes that had Clarke longing to just gaze into them and see them full of love for her, or just anything rather than the fear and anger that was in them right then.

Her face was just as beautiful, still holding the softness of youth with the promise of the stunning beauty she would become as she aged and grew into her high cheekbones and strong jawline.

As the bike started to rev up again, Clarke was sorely tempted to reach out and pluck the beauty off the bike, carry her away and protect her. And going by the look of burgeoning sexual desire and interest in those stunning green eyes as she looked down from her elevated position into the car at her, Clarke didn’t think there would be much protest from her if she did. But the bike shot forwards again, snatching the girl out of reach. As the bike screeched to a halt again at the front of the traffic with a dangerous wobble, Clarke realised that the green-eyed beauty was looking over her shoulder at her as though she was as mesmerised by her, as she herself had been.

“Oh no,” fear flowed through Clarke for the girl as the guy who’s bike she was stuck on turned and shouted a dare at the driver of the car she had marked as carrying the Vampires she was hunting down and they started revving their engines against each other.

She could see the beauty with the green eyes shouting at the boy and start as though to get off but the lights started to change and she was forced to cling on to him as bike and car shot forwards through the lights before they had even changed to green. They nearly clipped the back end of a truck that was still going through the junction before racing down the road that led out of McKinney.

Dodging traffic, Clarke followed them at a safe distance in case her pursuit panicked them at all as they raced out of town. She almost gave up and had started to slow her car down when the other car pulled up alongside the bike and, in the move that looked very calculated and deliberate to Clarke, it clipped the bikes rear wheel and sent it spinning and tumbling in a terrifying, grating, scream of metal, and a shower of sparks and dust as it careered off the road and out of sight amongst the trees with a muffled THUD. Birds disturbed from their sleep took to the air, their calls echoing out over the silence.

Braking hard, Clarke brought her car to a halt at the side of the road and gripped the steering wheel in disbelief and horror as she watched as plumes of black smoke billowed up as the car spun around and raced back to where the bike had gone off the road. Any hope that they might be about to help disappeared as five figures climbed out of the car and over the distance she heard their excited laughter as they raced across the road.

She felt the weak flicker of their power that marked them as Vampires.

Believing that no one could have survived such a crash, Clarke debated leaving them to it and confronting them later once they had fed. But the stillness of the night air was torn apart by a high pitched masculine scream and a dying gurgle as it faded away.

The memory of those beautiful green eyes had her leaving the car and racing forwards before she even realised what she was doing. If there was a chance that the woman, the girl, was still alive she just had to protect her. And if she was dead she couldn’t leave her body to them.

Leaping down the embankment that the bike had flown down, Clarke sprinted through the trees and jumped over the smoking twisted remains of the bike. Quickly her eyes raked the scene, taking in what was happening.

Four of the gang were hunched over the remains of what Clarke knew to be the boy only by his clothing. She could tell by the scent of blood, gore and meat that hung thickly in the air that he was dead. Not satisfied with taking blood though they had ripped his body apart like a pack of wild animals. The other Vampire was walking across the clearing towards the still body of the woman. A twisted, maniacal laugh falling from a mouth already smeared with blood as his hands worked, unfastening his filthy jeans.

Grabbing him by the neck she threw him with all her might at his companions to get their attention and followed it up with a blast of furious power that ripped their skin apart and flayed them down to the bone as she advanced on them.

Picking themselves up they ran for the road and their vehicle with her power lashing at their every step but Clarke didn’t care that they got away. Or rather that they thought they had. They could run all they wanted, she had a taste of them now and there was nowhere they could hide where she couldn’t find them and make them pay for what they had tried to do to the young woman.

With dread in her heart, Clarke made her way over to where the young woman lay at the base of a tree, her body broken and twisted. She was so still that Clarke felt sure it was too late but above the scent of meat from her badly mangled left hip, Clarke could smell the fresh flowing scent of blood that only came with the beat of a heart to pump it.

Despite there still being a heartbeat though it looked like she was barely hanging on to life and Clarke could tell by her breathing that she was rapidly giving up and slipping away. Gently, afraid to hurt her further, Clarke placed her fingers to the woman’s throat and felt her pulse through the blood flowing down her face from the deep gash on her unprotected head where she had either struck the road or one of the many rocks strewn around.

She was so far gone that Clarke felt it best to help her drift away and ease her suffering. Even though she didn’t know the woman the thought of losing her was terrible and made the back of Clarke’s eyes sting with tears that threatened to well up and fall down her cheeks. The thought of tasting her sweet blood, even under such circumstances, made Clarke’s jaw ache in anticipation like it never had before as she leaned closer.

Her eyes opened, dark and smoky green, filled with pain and confusion shining up from the mask of red blood and capturing Clarke anew with their beauty. Clarke touched the fingers that brushed across her face, painting blood across her cheek like a blind person seeing through touch. The pain left her eyes briefly as she seemed to focus on her and remembered seeing her before. Then pain flooded her eyes and they rolled back in her head as a moan of agony burst from her lips.

As before, Clarke acted without even realising she was doing and bit down on her own wrist. Blood filled her mouth as her teeth cut into her vein. Cradling the young woman against her, Clarke gently lifted her head, tilting it back as she placed her wrist to her mouth and willed the brunette haired beauty to drink from her.

Her mouth closed around the wound upon her wrist and Clarke felt the gentle, hesitant suction of the young woman’s mouth as she drew upon the blood that flowed and filled her mouth. It felt good and right, almost euphoric. She wasn’t taking much blood but Clarke watched from a place of bliss, almost drifting above herself as the blood stopped flowing from the cut on the girls head and the edges of the wound pulled together like magic.

Clarke held the young woman closer, rocking her gently as her mouth grew still and fell away from her wrist. Her eyes were still shut but her face was no longer etched with lines of pain and Clarke could still see her wounds healing. Running her tongue over her own wrist, Clarke healed her wound. A soft moan fell from Clarke’s mouth as she tasted her green-eyed beauties blood mixed with her own. Even with that small amount, Clarke could taste the power within it triggering a long forgotten memory that felt like home.

Leaning down, Clarke felt the woman’s mouth stir beneath her own as she stole a soft kiss and another taste of her blood and the power trickling through it. It felt like something clicked together inside of Clarke that had been broken for far too long. A scent teased Clarke’s senses, lime, violets and leather rising up through the coppery scent of blood that covered everything as Clarke’s own power rose and flowed with hers.

Hearing an engine drawing closer and slowing down, Clarke gently lowered the woman back to the ground and made ready to protect them both just in case she needed to fight anyone off. She realised that the engine wasn’t the same as the one she had heard peel away with the Vampires inside. It had stopped though and she could hear footsteps getting closer. Whoever it was she could tell by the scent that it was a man and that he was all too human.

Kneeling down, Clarke checked the woman one last time and saw that those beautiful eyes were flickering open once more. Clarke didn’t want to leave but she was covered in blood, even her mouth and face and she knew it wouldn’t look good if she was found standing there covered in the woman’s blood amongst the scattered remains of a torn apart body. That was the kind of thing that would involve police and lots of questions she didn’t want to answer and all the time she was dealing with that the Vampires that were responsible would be trying to get further away.

Standing up, Clarke darted out of sight as the man entered the clearing. She couldn’t see what he looked like as he kept his head down and his collar up as though hiding was instinctive. The carnage around him didn’t seem to faze him one bit and he calmly nudged at the remains of the boy-man with his boot before walking over to check on the woman. His calmness troubled Clarke even more as he checked the woman over and she realised that he had a gun ready in his hand.

Fearing anew for the green-eyed beauty, _her_ green-eyed beauty, Clarke took a half step out of cover and then froze as she heard the wail of sirens, police and ambulance, getting closer. The man put away his gun as they drew up and as he called them down to where he was, Clarke stepped back out of sight, entrusting her to their care as she made her way back to her car and drove off into the night.

No matter how many miles Clarke put between them she couldn’t get her mind off the woman, the girl. She was so beautiful and the attraction Clarke felt for her was strong… and seemed to have been returned but she was too young.

Of course, everyone felt too young to Clarke. Sometimes, the joy of seeing well over six thousand years was sometimes feeling every one of those years even though she herself only looked to be in her mid to late twenties. She knew she needed to stay away from the girl and give her chance to grow and find her own way in the world. But, gods! As well as that beauty it was her power that called to Clarke. It had been a long time since she had felt anyone with that amount of raw power and she had never had one taste of anyone’s blood and power call to her like that.

Tightening her grip on the steering wheel further, Clarke resisted the growing urge to spin the car around. She needed to find the rogue Vampires and make them pay for everything they had done… and only then would she think more about what needed to be done about the girl.

She knew what she was, what she was more than likely being trained for. Maybe though there was still time to try and turn her away from all that. Clarke hoped so as she really didn’t want to imagine that she could be well on the way to losing her heart to someone that would only see her as the enemy.


	2. Part 2 - Day 1 (night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is in Polis visiting the Vampires and people Lexa knows in the hopes that Lexa will turn up.  
> Please be aware that this chapter gets a little bloody and maybe a little graphic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note - in the chapter titles from now on it will reference day counts and if it is day or night. That was largely for my own benefit to start off with so I could keep track of where I was but I think it also proves useful for the reader.
> 
> Also - The characters I have chosen are unlikely to act true to the characters you know from watching 'The 100' but they will stay (hopefully) true to this story.

Tilting her head to one side, Clarke studied the usually calm Vampire as he stormed into the dining cum meeting room, running a hand over his shaved head, the thick muscles of his body quivering as Octavia, his young human wife followed along in his wake as fast as she could given how long his stride was and the advanced state of her pregnancy. Her light green eyes blazed with exasperation as she glared at his muscular frame and doubled down on her efforts to catch up.

“Something seems to be troubling you, Lincoln. What is wrong?” Her tone was measured, calm, but it cut across the room and made him pull to a halt, his big body drawing up in realisation of his behaviour and who was witnessing it.

Pausing, Lincoln gave their Queen a belated bow. “My apologies for my absence and behaviour, my Queen. I just had word that Heda was spotted back in town.” The room broke out into heated mutterings at the name. “Heda, Lexa, she is a Reaper that we have had ‘dealings’ with in the past. She can be… _troublesome_ ,” he explained to Clarke, his body tensing at the explosion that was sure to follow from his wife. Her fondness for Lexa was something he’d never been able to understand.

Catching up to him, Octavia sighed in frustration and grabbed at his arm in an effort to keep him in place. She was tired of trying to hold a conversation at the same time of keeping up with his long-legged stride as he tore around the mansion in a rage over Lexa. She was over eight months pregnant, moving fast was no longer on her list of things she wanted to be doing. “Lincoln, you know she isn’t that bad! Really, she isn’t that bad!” she threw beseechingly towards Clarke in case she reacted to Lincoln’s anger over Lexa and ordered her death before she could explain more about her.

Rounding on her, Lincoln planted his hands on his hips as he glared down at her. “Octavia, how can you say that with all the trouble she has caused us?!”

Planting her hands on her own hips, mirroring his stance and more than matching his mood, Octavia tilted her chin up and glowered up the length of the mountain of stubborn muscle that made up her husbands body, to meet his usually calm brown eyes. “Oh, and how many times has Lexa come through for us in the end?!”

“In the end!” he pointed back, throwing her words back at her even though he knew that was a mistake. “And the first time we met her she put a gun to my head, Octavia!”

“Well she didn’t shoot once I explained what was happening, did she!”

Throwing up his hands and growling in exasperation, Lincoln steered his wife over to a chair and made her sit down. When it came to the matter of Lexa they just could never agree as Octavia was always willing to give the young Reaper the benefit of the doubt.

“I am sorry, Clarke. My wife believes that Lexa is good at heart… and maybe she is,” he added before his wife could interrupt. “But she is very dangerous and I do not trust that her turning up again at the same time that you have come to be with us, is a coincidence, my Queen.”

“Oh, I’m sure it isn’t,” Clarke smiled in anticipation. In fact, it was exactly what she had hoped would happen when she had made the decision to visit Polis. It was a place more than any other that Lexa returned to. “But know this,” she raised her voice just enough so that everyone in the room could hear and understand. “Lexa is mine! No one, and I mean no one, is to touch her!”

Frowning in confusion, Octavia turned her attention to the gorgeous blonde Vampire and studied her intently. She was sure that tone in her voice when she’d said that ‘Lexa was hers’ had been more possessive than anything. She could tell by Lincoln’s expression that he had taken her words to mean that she would ‘deal’ with the problem that was Lexa, as in killing her if she turned up. Octavia had heard it differently though. That had been the same kind of possessive tone that Lincoln used in the bedroom sometimes. As she looked at the others though, Octavia wondered if maybe it was pregnancy hormones playing with her emotions as no one else seemed to taking Clarke’s words that way.

Standing up again, ignoring Lincoln frustrated sigh, Octavia made her way closer to the Vampire Queen. “Clarke, my Queen, if I may, if… when Lexa shows up, let me speak to her first?”

Sighing, Lincoln gently took his wife by the arm and turned her to face him. Somehow he had to make her understand. “Octavia! There is no way I am letting you near, Lexa-”

“But she will talk to me, Lincoln. If she does come by I could find out nice and calmly why she’s here before everyone blunders in with weapons and teeth drawn like they usually do,” she looked around pointedly, “and anything gets out of hand with her.”

“Or,” Clarke interrupted as the couple squared off against each other again, “we could just ask her.” Smiling to herself, Clarke gestured upwards with a delicate tilt of her head.

Cursing his distraction, Lincoln belatedly felt the stirring of air coming from behind and above him from the high beams that crossed the room but it was too late. Lexa was only slight of build compared to him, five-foot-seven to his six-foot-two, but she was well trained and combat hardened and slammed into him with skill and force from above, sending him flying as she landed in a crouch as agile as a lethal jungle cat.

Clarke felt a thrill of anticipation as Lexa rose from her crouch and drew her weapon in one smooth move. She was dressed in her familiar style of black jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket. Even the gun she already had drawn was black as was the camouflage paint smeared across her face like a mask across her eyes and the ties holding back her silky brunette hair in intricate braids. The whites of her eyes stood out startlingly from the mask of black, her forest green eye like lethal laser beams in their intensity as she took her attention off of Lincoln and turned her way.

With Lincoln down and out of the way, Lexa spun around towards the blonde Vampire. The gun wavered in her hand, shock running through her along with the realisation that she had seen her before. Many times before. Haunting her dreams, her very explicit and erotic dreams, as well as her life from afar. “You?” Tightening her grip before she dropped her weapon in her shock, she sighted down the barrel and placed her finger on the trigger.

“Lexa! No!” Octavia stepped into the path of Lexa’s gun, putting herself between the young Reaper and Clarke. She couldn’t let anything happen to the blonde Vampire. It would mean the end of Lexa… the end of everything. Her body was tense, poised on the verge of lethal action. The look in Lexa’s eyes though was full of confusion and anger that shifted to worry as Lexa focussed upon her. Her gun shifted, her finger quickly moving away from the trigger as she started to lower it. Taking a steadying breath, Octavia held up her hands to show she was unarmed as she moved cautiously closer. She didn’t fear for herself but she feared that one wrong move might trigger Lexa into moving on Clarke again. “Lexa…”

Spinning back to his feet, Lincoln felt rage bursting through him at the sight of Lexa pointing a gun right at his wife’s face. Snarling in fury he closed the gap between them with all the speed his Vampire powers afforded him. Reaching out, he grabbed Lexa by the back of her jacket and snatched her back, tossing her across the room away from Octavia with all his considerable might.

Lincoln saw the horror on Octavia’s face at the same time as he heard a dull THUD from behind him. He could lift and throw a sizable truck with ease, her weight had been nothing compared to that. But as he turned he felt little more than a mild feeling of disinterest as Lexa’s body came to a boneless rest at the base of the marble column on the other side of the room that she had slammed into nearly head first.

He smelt the copper tang of blood in the air before the dark stain spread out in a growing pool around Lexa’s head as she twitched then grew deathly still. “Octavia, no!” He tried to grab Octavia and stop her from moving towards Lexa, he didn’t want her anywhere near Lexa while the gun was still in her hand just in case she was still somehow conscious, or managed one last twitch, but Octavia shook him off forcefully and stilled him with a glare of anguish and fear as she rushed towards her fallen friend.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Lexa knew she should be hurting but she couldn’t feel anything. Her vision faded in and out, adding to the feeling of disconnection as she watched light glinting off the pool of blood she was laying in. It was her blood, she knew it was. There was so much of it. Too much. She could taste it in her mouth, feel it gathering in the back of her throat, thick and choking as it cut her air off and bubbled out of her mouth with every weakening breath.

She had come close to death too many times but this felt different.

“Lexa! Lexa!”

Lexa heard her name coming from a distance so far away it meant nothing. She was dying, she knew she was. And she was okay with it. She was sick of fighting. Sick of being manipulated. She just wanted to sleep and be at peace for once.

“Oh, Lexa,” not daring to move her, Octavia gently brushed aside Lexa’s blood-soaked hair and laid her fingers against the side of Lexa’s throat, feeling for a pulse. It was so weak and thready she could feel Lexa’s life slipping away with every slowing beat.

“Everyone leave now! Guards get him out of here, lock him up! I told you she was mine, Lincoln!” Kneeling in the pool of blood, Clarke gently supported Lexa’s head and neck as she turned her onto her back and gathered her broken body into her arms and cradled her against her body. “Go, be with your husband, Octavia. It may be a while before you get to see him again.”

Octavia shivered a little at the venom directed towards Lincoln in Clarke’s voice. Her husband was in trouble but her concern right then was Lexa. With every blink of her eyes, she saw again and again was her body flying through the air and heard over and over the sickening crack as she had slammed into the pillar head first. “Is she- is there anything that can be done?”

“Normally… no. Her injuries are grievous but…”

“But,” Octavia dragged her gaze away from Lexa, hope rising at that one word to almost die again at the concern in Clarke’s cerulean blue eyes as she gently caressed Lexa’s face through the mask of blood. The familiarity of her touch made Octavia wonder where they might have met before but it didn’t seem possible that they had. Part of being a Reaper was being able to sense who was a normal human and who was a Vampire or Werewolf. It was a skill that Lexa was especially good at and she had rarely, if ever, passed up the chance to use it to her advantage. So how had Clarke managed to get close enough to be so possessive of her?

“Can you keep a secret, Octavia?”

“Yes, especially if it will help Lexa.”

“Hmm, you really do like her, don’t you?”

“She reminds me of the path I was heading down before I fell in love with Lincoln. I had been hunting for so long,” she explained. “All I saw was the bad in Vampires until I got to know him. I just keep hoping that she might get to see that you are all not as bad as she thinks and would… well… be able to let go of that life. And I think she has learned to trust us a little but it can be a little one step forwards and two steps back with her sometimes.”

“She has not had it easy growing up.”

“You knew her when she was young?” Octavia stared at Clarke in amazement and wondered what Lexa might have been like when she was a child.

“Well, younger. Has she ever told you about her accident?” Clarke tapped Lexa’s left hip.

Octavia’s eyes widened at the motion of Clarke’s hand and the implication that she had seen Lexa undressed enough to know about something like that. “I saw the scars on her hip before she had them covered with a tattoo a couple of years ago but she refused to talk about what caused them.”

“I saw it happen. Ten years ago. She was riding on the back of her boyfriend’s motorbike. He was being young and stupid and picked the wrong car full of Vampires to try and race at some lights. They deliberately clipped his bike and crashed them down a ditch. Lexa landed away from the bike, very badly hurt. Her boyfriend wasn’t so badly hurt but official records say he died on impact. In all actuality though, he was torn apart by them. I nearly just drove on but something made me stop and I made them leave before they could start on Lexa. I helped her to heal a little before I was forced to leave myself.”

Her voice was so dispassionate and matter of fact as she talked but Octavia could see that the memory of that day and what might have been if she hadn’t stopped, troubled Clarke. “You helped her to heal? How? I didn’t know that could be done?”

“I shared a taste of my blood with her. If I had had more time and known where she was I might have been able to heal her completely so she would have had no scars and wouldn’t have been in a coma afterwards. As it was though, what I was able to give, gave her enough of a chance to survive and created a bit of a bond between us. Or maybe it’s just her that created the bond because I find I am unable to stay away from her for too long,” she admitted with a small smile. “I had- have grown tired of looking in at her life from the outside and only being able to get close when she is bloodied and broken. Her recent change of attitude gave me hope enough to come here to try and force her hand… and now it could all be for nothing thanks to your husband!”

“I’m-”

“Don’t say anything, Octavia,” Clarke sighed, holding up a hand dripping with Lexa’s blood as she bit back on her anger for Lincoln at what he had done. “It is not your apology to make and, if she survives, it is up to Lexa if she will accept one from Lincoln or not.”

Gently easing Lexa’s head back, Clarke cupped her jaw and parted her mouth. Her heart broke a little as Lexa’s blood spilt from her mouth and flowed down over her restraining hand. She so wanted to taste Lexa’s blood for herself again and see if it was still as magical as that first time but there was no joy to be had in seeing her losing it in such a way. She bit into her own wrist, sharp teeth slicing through skin, muscle and veins with ease.

“If this works she might start convulsing so make sure you are out of reach for the sake of your baby,” she warned Octavia. Clarke put her wrist to Lexa’s mouth, holding her in place as her blood filled her mouth. Massaging her throat she forced Lexa’s unresponsive body to swallow over and over. “Come on, Lexa. Come back to me.” Closing her eyes, Clarke pressed her lips against Lexa’s temple. Desperation gripped like a vice around her heart with every passing second without response. “Come on,” she begged softly.

There was nothing.

And then, like a switch being thrown, Clarke felt it as life flowed back into Lexa’s body. She thrashed about within her arms, her body trying to reject the feel of the blood flowing down her throat and the flesh between her teeth even while instinctively she kept swallowing down the life-giving liquid as it filled her mouth.

Clarke continued to hold Lexa close as her thrashing quietened and she grew still once more. This time though the stillness was more natural, her breathing and pulse strong.

“Is she okay?” Octavia whispered as she edged closer to Lexa and Clarke despite the Vampires warning to stay back.

“She’s sleeping for now. As to if she is okay, that is up to her body to decide still. Has she got a place in town? I would keep with me here but if she wakes up somewhere she doesn’t know or feels threatened it will just panic her and I don’t think any of us want that.”

“We believe she usually rents a cabin further up the mountain on the other side of Polis. We’ve tried to find out where before but usually by the time we know she’s in town she’s heading off again and there are so many cabins up there she probably doesn’t even rent the same one each time. If she’s got a key on her or on her bike we should be able to find it easily enough though.”

Running a hand over Lexa’s jacket, her fingers sliding through the heat of the blood coating it, Clarke felt the outline and weight of keys and fished them from the inside pocket and handed them over to Octavia. “Get someone you can trust to find out where she’s been staying and have them check the place out. If they see anyone there or hanging around, tell them to just get out of there. It could be her Maunon. I do not trust him normally and if he found out what just happened here he would probably kill her.”

“You know Lexa’s Maunon too?” Octavia’s eyes widened further. The Maunon were the Reaper’s keepers, their mentors. They were the ones that trained them and gave them their missions. Octavia had thought her own had been harsh… until she had wanted to find out what she could about Lexa, Heda as she went by on a hunt. Her own Maunon had admitted to only knowing of Lexa by reputation and when it came to Lexa’s Maunon the only reply Octavia had got was a sneer of disgust.

“I know of him,” Clarke clarified. “I’ve nearly run into him a few times before but since Lexa’s Mother was killed eight years ago he’s been keeping an even lower profile than normal, and he was pretty much invisible before then. I might have been able to stop him from poisoning her life before now if I could have gotten close enough. Now, go find out what you can about where she’s been living if you would please. There aren’t too many hours left in the night and I need to know she will be safe before I am forced to retire for the day.”

Retire, such a pleasant way of saying that her body would just shut down and she would essentially be dead. It was when a Vampire was at their most vulnerable. All but impossible to wake. And that was most certainly not a good way to be when there was anyone let alone a Reaper around.

Clarke gently picked Lexa up off the cold floor after Octavia had left. She could feel the cooled blood soaked into her clothing, making the fabric stick and pull with every movement. “I think we need to get you cleaned up my darling, Lexa.”

The dark-haired beauty was only slightly taller than she was but with the extra strength that came with being a Vampire, Clarke could have carried a car with ease and so had no trouble carrying her through to the rooms they had provided for her use at the mansion. Usually, she preferred to keep her daytime sleeping location secret but the rooms had proved to be handy on occasion.

While the huge bathtub filled, Clarke carried Lexa into the double shower and turned the spray on. Peeling the blood-soaked clothes off them both she let them drop to the floor. They were barely salvageable but knowing her loves fondness for black clothing she had no doubt that not even the leather jacket would be missed with all the others she owned. As for the weapons hidden within them, a bit of cleaning would have them back up to full lethal potential. Clarke was hoping though that she might be able to introduce a bit of colour into her life and clothing choices and less of a need for so many weapons eventually.

With the tub full, Clarke lowered Lexa into the steaming water and climbed in with her so that her body was supporting Lexa’s. There was still next to no response from Lexa but that didn’t stop her from savouring every touch as she gently cleansed her body of every drop of warpaint and blood. Even though she tried to keep touch impersonal even while tracing the black ink of the tattoos upon her back and right bicep and the bigger one upon her hip, Clarke couldn’t deny that she hoped for the chance to do it again when Lexa was awake and willing and able to return her touch.

God, but she was so beautiful. Her body muscular and slender but curvy in all the right places. Her skin was lightly tanned, pale with blood loss instead of its usual golden hues which made the spill of her long dark hair all the more startling in contrast as she gently worked it loose from its braids. From top to bottom, Clarke felt she was perfect but she had always had a special fondness for those forest green eyes that were shuttered to her right then.

All Clarke could see was the long and thick sweep of lashes right then. Once open those eyes could burn with intense green fire that even hooded by thick lashes could make any Vampire or Werewolf with an inkling of self-preservation take a step back in fear from the naked hatred they could spew when she was mad. Clarke wanted nothing more than to see a different kind of passion in them again though… if Lexa was in agreement that was. She would never force her. She had seen it once when Lexa was mostly innocent to the life she now lived and the horrors in it and even then, that one glance had had Clarke convinced it was something worth giving up ones soul for to see again.

As impossible as it was, Clarke wanted that innocence back for her. She had seen that battle taking place within Lexa, her hesitation on hunts that had led to a change she had traced back to her visits to Polis and time spent with Octavia. Above all, Clarke wanted that for her… anything else was just a hope and a dream that had been born on a night ten years before when their eyes had met.

Unable and unwilling to help herself, Clarke gently tilted Lexa’s head back, feeling the softness of her dark hair flowing around her fingers as she caressed her softly parted lips with her own in an upside-down kiss of tender hope. She felt the softest of sighs against her mouth and thought she felt Lexa’s pulse pick up. By then though her own heart was hammering against her ribs so strongly she could barely hear anything else. “You really are delightful, my Heda, my Lexa,” she whispered against her mouth.


	3. Day 1 (night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More aftercare, Vampire Queen style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say a thank you to everyone that has read and commented on the story so far :) and apologize for not replying back. It's bad of me I know but sometimes I find it easier to write a chapter than to reply to a comment o.O  
> Every one is read though :)
> 
> I've been busy editing the original version of the story and this one to add more Clexa. It isn't always easy... not only is it 88 chapters long (and still not finished) but some of the original characters really do straddle the line when it comes to who they could be in The 100. For instance, Lexa could be either of the leads (Sinn and Yoanna in the original) and Ella in the original could be Octavia or Raven but I picked Octavia so Lincoln could be head Vampire.
> 
> Hopefully you will enjoy the characters and their story in this :)

“Clarke?” Getting no reply to her knock, Octavia opened the door to the apartment and glanced around the expansive living room area for the Vampire. “Damn,” she whistled quietly as she took in the wicked array of guns and knives on the table. For most people, it would have been a lot but from her own experience with what she liked as well as what Lexa usually carried, Octavia could tell Lexa had been travelling much lighter than usual. She bit down on the spike of fear that closed her throat off at the thought that Lexa had awoken and done something. “Clarke?!”

“In the bedroom, Octavia.”

Octavia paused in the doorway at the sight that greeted her. Since Clarke had arrived in town she hadn’t seen her anything less than impeccably dressed in the finest of clothes so it was something of a shock to see her naked.

Her pale beauty was on full display as she knelt behind an equally naked Lexa on the bed, the other woman’s head and shoulders resting in her lap as she used a thick white towel to gently dry Lexa’s hair. With Lexa’s dark hair and Clarke being so pale they made a beautiful yin and yang contrast as Clarke leant closer and her longer hair brushed and mingled with Lexa’s as though even that part of Clarke was determined to touch her too.

It was so intimate a moment with them being naked… But… there was a gentleness to it, an innocence as Clarke simply cared for Lexa’s wellbeing.

Looking up from her study of Lexa’s beautiful face, Clarke’s hands stilled their motion as she took in the frown creasing Octavia’s delicate features. “You seem troubled, Octavia.” She looked at the bed, seeing it as Octavia must have. She was an ancient creature, nudity had never bothered her no matter what the trend of the current age she was passing through. Sometimes though she forgot that the people around her had different ideas on what was normal. Even though the current trend was more liberated when it came to accepting and celebrating all the different genders and sexualities it could still be pretty closed-minded at times, almost prudish when it came to nakedness and even something as perfectly natural as breastfeeding.

Octavia worried at her bottom lip with her teeth. “Usually when Lexa is still it’s because she is about to cause pain. Even with the stillness though there’s a part I can feel… like looking at a raging storm though glass. Now, like this… she looks… calm. I always wanted her to be able to experience true calm. But I can’t feel anything else from her…”

“You almost wish the anger back just to know she’s okay,” Clarke sighed in agreement. Putting aside the towel, she stroked her left hand down Lexa’s arm and watched closely as her pale skin moved over Lexa’s tanned. Her colour was coming back, making the contrast between them more startling.

“Yeah,” Octavia smiled at the Vampires understanding. “She does look really peaceful though.” Her eyes jumped to Clarke’s in shock as she saw Lexa’s fingers flutter slightly and twined with Clarke’s as they brushed across them. She thought maybe it was just a trick of the light or that the move had been Clarke’s but she could see the delight in the Vampire’s eyes. “She…?”

“Yes, she’s starting to respond a little more now. Not much but… each bit is hope. We need to get her moved soon though so she can wake up in peace. Did they find where she’s been staying?”

“They did. Anya and Roan checked it out. Roan is one of our Werewolf guards but Anya is our head of security. She’s human but she’s military trained and has got more experience with all forms of tracking. Anya said it’s not very secure up there, the ground was too dry to see if anyone had been there recently and even Nathan couldn’t tell by scent with there being so many paths and cabins around. Anya said she wouldn’t be willing to risk anyone’s safety up there as it’s too exposed to guard.”

She’d also expressed her reluctance to put anyone in the line of fire given Lexa’s track record and the fact that Lincoln was locked up because of her. “I could stay there with her though. I would be more than happy to.”

“No. That is out of the question, Octavia.”

“But, Lexa knows me, she wouldn’t hurt me.”

“Normally I’m sure she wouldn’t but, Octavia, if she wakes up confused she could hurt you without even realising what she’s doing. Even if you weren’t pregnant with a miracle I would not be willing to risk that. And if her Maunon is lurking around I am sure he must know who you are and he would nothing more than to get his hands on you and the baby.”

“We need to think of something quickly. The sun will be up soon, Clarke. You will have no choice but to rest when that happens. You can’t have her with you for the same reason that you don’t want me with her… if she wakes before you and gets violent or just wakes up pissed off, as usual, she would kill you. Putting her in a cell would be secure but that would have her pissed off in seconds no matter what. The only option is for me to keep an eye on her. Here at the mansion though where no one can get in. I swear I will be careful around her and I’m not constrained by sleep if she wakes during the day.”

It made sense but that didn’t mean that Clarke wasn’t worried. She could see the determination in Octavia’s eyes though and had the feeling that one way or another, she would find a way to be near to Lexa should she awaken so it might as well be at the mansion where there was no threat from Lexa’s Maunon and the guards; human and Werewolf could be on standby if she needed help calming or restraining Lexa.

She knew Octavia’s reputation as a Reaper. Before she had fallen for Lincoln she could have given Lexa a run for her money in the skills and ferocity department, probably still could. But despite her skills, she was at a disadvantage right then with being so heavily pregnant. And it wasn’t just any normal baby either. Vampires were generally considered sterile even after a couple of years of being turned but Octavia and Lincoln had managed to beat the odds despite Lincoln having seen over two hundred years as a Vampire.

“Very well,” she sighed. “Use these rooms though, they are more private and as she rents places to stay anyway, there is probably no great ties to any one place for her. That could be enough to keep her off balance when she wakes up so you can get through to her. You must take care around her though, Octavia, promise me? The last time she had just a taste of my blood she woke up from a coma in the hospital and snapped the arm of a nurse in her confusion. Tie her down if need be but do not trust that you will be safe just because she has never hurt you before.”

Octavia’s eyes widened as she looked at Lexa. She had always known that the other woman was dangerous but she had, strangely considering she was usually pointing weapons at herself and people she loved, never thought of her as a threat to them. “I’ll be careful,” she promised. “Is there anything I’ll need to do when she wakes or will she just be okay once she realises where she is?”

“If only it was as simple as that,” Clarke chuckled as she gently stroked a dark strand of hair back from Lexa’s face. “But… somehow you will need to persuade her to drink this.” Slicing the palm of her right hand with one of Lexa’s small daggers that she had acquired from her jacket, Clarke carefully filled a small bottle with her blood and sealed her wound.

“It should help with healing her mind as well as any lingering damage to her body.” She’d never been able to follow up with as much blood as was needed that first time, if she had, Clarke was certain that there would have been no scars on her body at all but she had been forced to leave before she could find out where they had taken her and she hadn’t been able to find her no matter how many times she had driven around that town as her Maunon had even managed to keep her name out of the papers after the accident.

Clarke was determined to keep a close eye on her Lexa from now on though.


	4. Day 2 (day)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia settles down to watch over Lexa.

After Clarke had reluctantly left Lexa and the mansion for the day, Octavia settled herself down in a chair next to the bed so she could keep a close eye on Lexa. Picking up a book she tried to let the story take her away but she was more worried about her husband than she cared to dwell upon and after turning a couple of pages she let it rest upon her lap when she realised she couldn’t even remember a word of it even though it was a book she usually loved to lose herself in no matter how often she read it.

She hated that Lincoln was locked up in one of the super-strong Vampire and Werewolf proof cells in the deepest part of their home almost as much as she hated that they even had them there in the first place.

There was nothing she could do to help him though other than take care of Lexa and hope that if… no, when, she recovered Lexa would help free him or that Clarke would soften upon the harshness of the punishment and would release him. Forgiving was something Vampires had a hard time doing though so her best bet was Lexa and she could be as stubborn as any Vampire that Octavia had ever met sometimes.

Octavia wondered what it was about the Reaper that had attracted Clarke’s attention. Yes, she was undeniably beautiful with her dark hair and smouldering green eyes being only the tip of the iceberg of her looks. Octavia had seen those stunning looks of Lexa’s distract many a Vampire or Werewolf into not even seeing whatever weapon she was aiming their way. Not that she ever used her beauty as a weapon deliberately, in fact, Octavia was convinced that Lexa just didn’t see herself that way.

Clarke definitely had her sights set on her though and Vampires, at least the ones Octavia knew, always seemed to be especially stubborn which made them difficult to dissuade from what they had their minds set on. Octavia knew that from experience as Lincoln had been hell-bent on winning her over even though Octavia had thought of them as mortal enemies until his persistence and charm had finally won her over. And Clarke was apparently even more stubborn if even her husband’s fear of her was any indication. And he wasn’t one to fear anything easily.

From what Octavia had been able to find out from Lincoln, Clarke was the Vampire’s equivalent of the bogeyman. Be a good little Vampire or the Queen will come and get you and wipe out all your ancestors was the basic gist of it.

That was something she had once thought a myth; that the death of a Vampire would result in the end of any Vampires they had created. But she had seen it for herself that newly created Vampires could die if their Master’s died or came too close to death. They just weren’t strong enough to survive on their own.

Lincoln and many of the others in Polis were so strong that even if their direct creators died it wouldn’t affect them, but… Why, she thought, did there always have to be a ‘but’? Clarke was thought to be one of, if not the, original Vampire. The one that had created them all. If anything happened to her it was believed that they could all be wiped out as she was just too vital for their existence for them to survive without her.

Which, given who Clarke was interested in, suddenly made Octavia terrified and had her burying her head in her hands as she looked down at Lexa. “Oh shit, why did she pick you, Lexa?” It was a hell of a risk given Lexa’s usual response to facing any Vampire was to draw a weapon and attack first. But a Vampire, a female Vampire at that, that wanted her quite obviously in a sexual way?

It wasn’t like they had ever had the chance to have girl talks for her to know what Lexa thought of any gender when it came to relationships, casual or otherwise. There was just very little time for that when she was usually trying to persuade Lexa not to kill someone or they were running from or usually towards the kind of danger that would scare most people to death.

Octavia could see nothing but disaster looming ahead and the lives of everyone she knew and loved were on the line. “There is a lot riding on you, Lexa. For the love of god I hope you wake up in a reasonable mood for once… and well, liking girls would be good too,” she whispered quietly as she gazed down at her friend.


	5. Day 2 (night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter because i'm a terrible tease of an author that love cliff hangers ;)

Octavia cracked open her eyes, confusion running through her as she tried to make sense of where she was and what could have woken her. Sitting upright she leaned back in the chair, rubbing the back of her neck to try and ease the tension out of it from being in a hunched over position with her upper body resting upon a mattress that wasn’t her own.

A kick from her baby let her know that he, or she, hadn’t appreciated her sleeping position either. Rubbing the bulge of her belly she whispered soothingly to her unborn baby as she reached over to turn on the bedside lamp to combat the darkness in the room so she could better work out which of the many rooms in the mansion she had nodded off in.

“Oh!” She jumped, startled for a moment by the sight of a body lying in the bed she had been using to rest against. “Lexa,” she sucked in a breath as the shock cleared the cobwebs from her mind as she remembered everything that had happened.

Biting her lip, Octavia reached out and felt along the line of Lexa’s throat until she found her pulse. She sagged in relief. It felt strong and even, her skin cool but not cold. “Lexa?” Gently, Octavia turned Lexa’s head and suddenly found herself locked in that stunning smoky, forest green, gaze.

Her own eyes were green eyes but comparing them was impossible. She’d never paid hers too much attention but Lincoln seemed to enjoy looking into them, sometimes for a disconcertingly long amount of time. And, according to him, hers sometimes went so pale that they were almost grey. Lexa’s could also run the gauntlet when it came to colours but they were generally darker and reminded her of sunlight flickering through leaves on a tree.

Right then though, her usual laser focussed gaze was clouded with confusion and, belatedly, Octavia remembered that she hadn’t gotten around to cuffing her to the headboard like she had promised Clarke she would. She reached towards the cuffs just in case but her movement only served to catch Lexa’s attention. “Lexa? Can you hear me?”

“Oc-Octavia?”

“Yes,” smiling gently in relief, Octavia stroked Lexa’s cheek with the backs of her fingers. “It’s okay, Lexa. No one’s going to hurt you. You’re safe now. You’re at the mansion. Do you remember what happened?”

“I’m not sure. Oh, God, my head hurts,” Lexa groaned as images flashed before her eyes in a rapid flicker that made her feel sick. “Hurts so bad,” she moaned, trying to curl up on herself to stave off the nausea but moving just made her feel so much worse. “Blood, so much blood.” She could see it on her… Pooling on the ground around her… Taste it as it filled her mouth… throat… lungs…! Thick… cloying…!

“Lexa!” Octavia tried desperately to get Lexa’s attention as she reached for the bottle of Clarke’s blood. She needed Lexa to calm down so she could drink it but with every second her agitation was growing to the point that her words had become more like the guttural growls of an animal in pain and her jaw was clenched tight. Every time Octavia made a move her growls increased in intensity and ferocity. “It’s okay Lexa, calm down.”

Giving up on the thought of being able to get Lexa to drink the blood, Octavia slowly slipped her cell phone out of her pants. Just the brightness of the screen lighting up seemed to anger Lexa. “Shhh, it’s okay,” she whispered softly as she cupped a hand around the screen and quickly scrolled through her list of contacts and hit dial.

Even though she didn’t know where Clarke had chosen for her daytime resting place it was her number that she dialled. There were mortals and Vampires closer but she was afraid that if they saw Lexa in such an agitated state that they would react with violence instead of trying to help calm her and she knew Clarke would not.

“Clarke?” she whispered the Vampires name as the ringtone stopped and the call was answered. At least she hoped it had been answered, she didn’t dare look to check.

“Octavia? Is something wrong?”

Even over the phone, Clarke’s soft, slightly gravelly voice held a power that commanded respect without demanding it. “Lexa’s awake,” she whispered quietly and as softly as she could. “I messed up,” she admitted regretfully. “I didn’t cuff her and she’s- Shit!” She screamed as Lexa lunged across the bed towards her with the speed and ferocity of a pissed off cornered big cat and knocked the phone and bottle of blood out of her hands, sending them smashing into the wall, sending blood splattering everywhere.


	6. Day 2 (night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke returns to the mansion after Octavia's panicked call for help.

No more than ten minutes had passed since Octavia’s call had ended abruptly but the mansion was in chaos when Clarke arrived and made her way through to the rooms where she had left her with Lexa.

She reached for the door handle but found her way suddenly barred by the head of security, Anya. Anger flared within Clarke as she looked up at the taller woman ready to reprimand her for her high handed attitude. And then she saw the deep ragged gash cutting across the sharp line of the woman’s high cheekbone. “Is that Lexa’s doing?”

Anya touched her cheek, only then growing aware of the blood dripping down her face. “Yes, my Queen,” she gave a bow, wincing slightly at the pain the motion caused as her bruised and battered body protested even that move. She kept a warning hand firmly on the door, stopping her from entering despite Clarke’s pointed glare and arching eyebrow. They both knew that the Queen could sweep her aside with very little effort but protecting her and Octavia was her job right then.

“Is Octavia okay?”

“We’re not sure. We’ve tried to get in,” Anya rushed to explain at the anger flaring in her blue eyes. “But…” she pointed to the other guards laying around being assessed by some of the mansions healers and let the cuts and broken bones speak for her. “Lexa isn’t letting us in or Octavia out. As far as we know, Octavia is okay but we just don’t know right now what the hell is going on in there.”

“Move aside, Anya.”

“I should get Lincoln…”

“Move aside!”

Her tone was ice cold and Anya felt the physical slap of it whipping across her face, sending blood and her honey blonde hair flying without the Vampire even moving or seeming to try. She was only mortal and stood no chance against the Queen of all the Vampires. Though after that slap of power Anya didn’t think any of the Vampires she guarded or even all of them together would have fared much better if she got pissed off. Reluctantly she dropped her hand, her body stiff and proud as she stepped away from her and the door.

Opening the door, Clarke slipped through the smallest of gaps and quietly closed the door behind her again and locked it so no one could follow her in. The room was in darkness but her eyes were sharper and more sensitive than a normal human and from what she could see it looked like a tornado had blown through and tossed furniture aside and smashed it to pieces. Scenting the air she could smell the lingering tang of blood but it was impossible to distinguish if it was blood from Lexa or any one of the guards she had wounded that she was smelling. Clarke desperately hoped that Octavia had managed to stay safe and it wasn’t hers.

Clarke moved towards the bedroom, her steps light and quiet. The door was open, the scent of blood stronger from within the room. There was a red glow that puzzled her a little until she opened the door further and saw that the shade from the bedside lamp was missing and the exposed bulb was coated in dried blood. “Octavia?”

Clarke could see the woman sitting in a chair by the bed, her body stiff and frozen in place as she stared intently at the far corner of the room as though her life depended on it. Following her gaze, Clarke could make out the outline of Lexa’s naked body hunched in the shadows on the other side of the bed. Despite the paleness of her skin, she bled into the shadows as though born of them. Clarke felt sure that if she looked away, Lexa might vanish into them so he kept her eyes locked upon her and focussed upon the dark green of her eyes to keep track of where she was.

“Don’t move… please,” Octavia held up a hand and begged the Vampire quietly without taking her eyes off of Lexa. “She’s fine as long as no one moves,” she explained.

“Are you okay Octavia?” Casting a quick glance her way, Clarke took in the careful stiffness of her body as she looked towards Lexa but she could see no injuries.

“Yes, she hasn’t touched me.” Why… Octavia had no idea but after seeing Lexa’s animalistic ruthlessness while dealing with the guards and the furniture she was thankful to have been spared her wrath.

Entering the room further, Clarke slowly, quietly, closed the bedroom door. Lexa’s head whipped around at the quiet click and glared at her from behind a curtain of her hair. From the corner of her eye, Clarke took in the destruction of the room and noticed that there was a clear space around Octavia. Despite her agitated state, Lexa really had been extraordinarily careful not to touch her pregnant friend. “Have you tried to leave?”

“If I move she gets angry. I thought it best to wait for you to get here but Anya and the others heard her smashing the place up and tried to force their way in and grabbed her. I heard more than I saw but by the sound of it, it didn’t go well for them?”

“Cuts, broken bones and bruised egos mostly. Whose is the blood?”

“Yours… I was holding it when I called you and she knocked it and my phone out of my hand. I should have cuffed her,” she sighed regretfully. “I was going to if she looked like she was waking or getting agitated but I nodded off while watching her. She was awake before I was and seemed okay. She knew who I was and was talking but then she started hurting and going on about blood and it just went pear-shaped fast.”

“Lexa?”

“Clarke… don’t!” Octavia held out a warning hand as the Vampire stepped closer to Lexa, pulling all the attention her way. A low growl rumbled out of Lexa’s throat to greet her move. Clarke didn’t let it deter her though and just kept moving slowly closer.

“Can you stand up Octavia?”

“Yes, but-”

“You need to get out of here now. I’ll take care of Lexa.” Crouching down, Clarke mirrored Lexa’s stance, swaying slightly to draw her attention away from Octavia as the woman rose from the chair and made her way towards the door. “That’s it, my Lexa. Eyes on me, love.”

Hearing the anticipation in Clarke’s voice, Octavia paused in the doorway just out of sight. With a snarl, Lexa launched herself towards the door. In a blur of movement, Clarke caught Lexa around the waist and spun her around and back down to the bed, riding her down to the mattress as she tried to restrain her. Clarke was stronger but Lexa fought back with a wild strength and no regard for her own safety or the limits of her body as she thrashed about in Clarke’s arms with such force that Octavia was worried that she was going to break her own neck or dislocate something trying to get loose.

“Ohhh, someone is out for blood,” Clarke purred as Lexa’s teeth snapped towards her throat. “It is a good thing that is exactly what I’m trying to give you, my sweet. Wrapping her legs around Lexa’s waist from behind, she finally managed to trap her arms behind her as she pulled Lexa’s back flush against her front with one arm. Biting her own wrist, Clarke watched the blood welling up. Lexa went still against her, a whimper of need and self-disgust breaking from her mouth as she watched the blood dripping from the wound.

Octavia held her breath as Clarke moved her wrist closer to Lexa’s mouth. From where she was she could see the despair and panic in Lexa’s eyes as she battled with herself. She couldn’t hear what Clarke said but she saw her golden blonde hair mingling with the darkness of Lexa’s and saw her lips move as she whispered something against her ear.

_“Yu gonplei ste odon. Jus drein jus daun, hodness.”_

As Lexa’s body sagged against the Vampires, the fight leaving her as her mouth opened enough to accept Clarke’s bleeding flesh, Octavia stared at the Vampire in utter amazement. _“Your fight is over. Blood must have blood, love.”_ She _knew_ ‘Trigedasleng’ the language the Reaper’s were taught by their Maunon? She wanted to ask how she knew, who had taught her but what was happening with Lexa was a more pressing matter.

Knowing all too well the distrust Lexa felt when it came to Vampires, Octavia wished she could give her the comfort she needed to still the tears that welled up in her eyes, turning their green into shimmering jewels. But all she could do was wait and watch as green eyes that had been filled with a blind all-consuming rage minutes before grew soft and drifted closed, spilling the restrained tears as she drank down the blood filling her mouth.

“There, that’s better.” Relaxing her hold once Lexa had had her fill and grown still within her arms, Clarke followed a whisper of instinct and quickly removed her own clothing as she stretched out upon the bed with Lexa in her arms. Gently, carefully, she turned Lexa’s body to face her.

Despite what had led them to that moment, Clarke felt only joy as she looked down as Lexa curled up around her and snuggled closer to her warmth. Her breathing evened out further as she sought the comfort of her flesh. Capturing a drop of blood from the corner of Lexa’s mouth, Clarke watched as Lexa delicately licked her offered finger clean without protest or hesitation.

“You can go now, Octavia. Lexa is going to be okay. She just needs this,” she indicated their closeness with a wave of her hand, “to complete her healing. No harm will come to her in my care,” she assured the other woman without even looking towards the doorway as Lexa snuggled and pulled her even closer.

Leaving them to it, Octavia quietly closed the bedroom door on the couple and her confusion of what she had seen and heard. It troubled her a great deal, more than she wanted to admit. Clarke had healed Lexa, saved her, but… the needing contact with flesh… the only time she had seen that was with some fledgeling Vampires. They just needed the contact with their sires.

But that wasn’t what she had seen. She knew I wasn’t because it was impossible.

Chewing her lip, Octavia frowned at the door, her hand hovering over the handle before dropping back to her side as she left the apartment and went to check on everyone waiting outside the rooms before they felt the need to storm the place to rescue her. Assuring them she was okay she told them to leave Clarke to deal with Lexa and went to check on Lincoln as she knew somehow he would have gotten wind of something going on.

He was pacing the confines of his cell when she got there, his muscled body bristling with anger and frustration. The moment he saw her his body sagged in relief and only his fierce grip on the bars kept him upright.

“Octavia! Are you okay? I heard that Lexa was on a rampage and had you trapped!”

“I’m fine,” smiling she touched him through the bars. Then remembering just why he was in there she pulled sharply away in renewed anger. Yes, Lexa leaping in how she had was what triggered everything off but if Lincoln had just trusted her and not reacted how he had he wouldn’t be locked up. “Lexa is okay too… if you were wondering at all!”

Lincoln wasn’t sure what to say.

Hindsight was a wonderful thing but he had gone over everything again and again and there was nothing he had done that he regretted. Maybe if he had let go of Lexa a little sooner she would have missed the pillar but what then? She would have been back on her feet in seconds and just as much of a threat.

“How is she even still alive let alone up and causing trouble already?”

Octavia hated to keep any kind of a secret from him but she told him what she could while keeping her word to Clarke and told him nothing about how Clarke knew Lexa or their past history. If it became an issue and he needed to know she would tell him but until then she would keep her promise to their Queen.

Lincoln listened carefully to everything Octavia said and also what she wasn’t saying. He knew she was hiding something just by the fact that she was refusing to make eye contact. “I wish that damn woman had never turned up again! Every time she does there’s trouble!”

“There’s always trouble around here, Polis seems to be a magnet for it! And your Queen has got her heart and mind set on Lexa, Lincoln! As you can’t seem to trust my opinion on her maybe you should work on accepting what Clarke wants!”

“I do trust your opinion!”

“Really?! It didn’t look like it when you threw Lexa across the room! After everything she has helped us with when she didn’t need to stick around you reacted like that and nearly killed her!”

“She was pointing a gun at you!” He bristled as he defended himself.

“She has pointed a weapon at just about all of us at one time or another! It was my fault though, I stepped into her path, Lincoln! I put myself there and you know what, as soon as I did she started lowering her gun and took her finger off the trigger even though she was in a room full of Vampires she doesn’t really trust and who all seem to want her dead!”

“I- I didn’t see that though,” he muttered, his body deflating slightly at the revelation. “And then there’s what just went on upstairs…”

“Lincoln, she never even touched me even though she could have many times even before the guards stormed in. The only ones she hurt were when they came in and got close to me, grabbed her and tried to pull her out of the room.”

“You think she was protecting you from them?”

“Maybe she was. I just know that apart from getting a scare she never touched me no matter how out of control she seemed.”

“I still don’t trust her.”

“I know. But you need to start working on an apology or hope that Clarke is in a forgiving mood ‘cause she says you’re not getting out until you apologise to Lexa and she accepts it. And I would kind of like to have you there for the birth of our child and not stuck down here being all petulant!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note... any Trigedasleng I use in this story will be very few and far between and probably very wrong.  
> Depending on use later I might just revert to using italics or a character to indicate its use to make it easier on all of us :)


	7. Day 3 (night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia tries to lose herself in her reading while everything goes well in the mansion...

“Octavia? Girl! Where the hell- Ahh, there you are!”

Looking up from the book she was reading, Octavia’s smile slipped at the troubled expression on her friends’ usually happy face as she walked across the patio towards her. Wearing the typical black garb that the guards favoured while on duty and her almost blue-black hair she blended into the night almost as well as her black Werewolf form did when she changed. Usually though her bright smile and the fact that she found it almost impossible to keep quiet gave her away but right then only there was no smile. “Oh god. Hi, Raven, something wrong?”

Even though she had been sent there with a task to do, Raven pulled out the chair Octavia gestured to and sat down with her to enjoy whatever time she could grab with her. They saw each other every day and yet it felt far too long since they had managed to have any time together to just chat and be friends. “Clarke wants to see you.”

Octavia slipped her bookmark into place before gently closing the book and placing it in her lap. Fingers traced over the cover, seeking comfort in all the familiar dents and scratches placed upon it over time. “Why do I have the feeling this is something to do with Lexa?”

Raven tried to school her face at the mention of the other woman but it wasn’t easy. Not when it came to Lexa… not with what she had done to Anya and the others. “Hmmm, maybe because that girl is trouble with a capital ‘T’?”

“Now you’re starting to sound like Lincoln. One of these days I’m going to say ‘she’s not that bad’ and someone will believe me,” Octavia sighed in frustration and poked her tongue out as Raven flashed her a dazzling white grin. She wished they could all see the side of Lexa that she did. She had been Lexa herself not all that long ago, she knew the anger that drove her as it had pushed her and controlled her actions in the past too. Yes, Lexa had an unfortunate way of getting in their path but that was only because she was a good Reaper. That she let her path be altered to do good, instead of just blindly following the instructions of the mysterious Maunon that was holding her leash, just proved that she was a good person too.

The only other person there that seemed willing to see that there was more to Lexa was Clarke and she was one of the ones Lexa was least likely to want to trust no matter how much of a beautiful couple they had looked curled up together when Octavia had seen them last. “Where’s Clarke?”

“In the upstairs library. She seems to like that place almost as much as you do,” Raven nodded to the book Octavia had been reading. If she wasn’t reading, her friend could usually be found up amongst the stacks of books in the library, they all knew that. And they all knew that since her pregnancy her passion for them had only grown… especially since the Healers and Doctors had ordered her to cut down on what she considered her duties around the mansion and Polis.

Personally, Raven had little time for books unless they were instruction manuals and even then when she felt the need to tinker, she preferred to go in blind and figure things out for herself. Though, the last time she’d done that with Anya’s Blu-Ray player because she’d heard a noise… Anya hadn’t been all that impressed.

“And no Lexa?” Octavia knew the answer but asked anyway.

“Nope. She’s nowhere to be found and Anya says no one saw her leave either so she’s in full-on _General_ mode and has got everyone out checking to make sure she’s not hiding out.” Which had not impressed Anya as that meant her precious guard schedules were thrown up in the air once more.

“No one would unless she wanted them to.” Not wanting to keep Clarke waiting any longer than necessary, Octavia quickly made her way to the library while Raven went to see where Anya wanted her that night. She was glad that the ointments their Healers had given them had healed up the deep cuts Lexa had inflicted on everyone… broken bones took longer but at least there would be no scars for them to hold a grudge about.

There were actually two libraries in the mansion, one in the above-ground part of the main building and a second one that was cut into the bedrock along with the main sleeping area and more expansive living quarters for the Vampires that weren’t strong enough to handle direct sunlight or just liked the extra security that came from being below ground. Both were stocked the same but the one downstairs had proven more difficult to keep in order and had ended up with some of the Vampires keeping their own sections.

Octavia loved books and when it came to books she loved order so, for her own sanity, she tended to use the upstairs library and left them to their chaos in the other. She had tried to change their attitude but butting heads with hundreds of years of stubborn in Lincoln sometimes left her feeling like she would rather just take up weapons and join Lexa hunting again.

As elegant and poised as always, Clarke stood out against the backdrop of dark, leather-bound books that filled the bookcases even though she was standing as perfectly still as one of the marble statues that stood as silent guardians around the room. She was so quiet that Octavia wasn’t even sure that Clarke was aware that she had entered the room until she spoke.

“You have her phone number, don’t you?”

“Lexa’s?” A fine eyebrow climbed over brilliant blue eyes at her redundant question and made Octavia suddenly feel like a child again. “Yes, I do.” Turning on the screen of her phone, Octavia scrolled through her list of contacts. Luckily after being thrown with force against the wall her phone had proved to be tougher than it looked and had just fallen apart and not broken. After that though, Anya had insisted that all phones were kept in the protective cases he had provided for them all months before. “What happened?”

“I had to take a private call and, as I thought she was asleep, I left the room so as not to disturb her. When I got back she was gone,” Clarke sighed in frustration. “I should have realised that she would try something. I was expecting it really but I was also hoping she wouldn’t. I want you to call and get her back here.”

“After what happened what makes you think I could get her to come back?”

“She trusts you enough to have her number, Octavia. If I called on your phone she would hang up as soon as she heard my voice… you, however, she would at least listen to first. I could go get her but that would take time and I want her to come back on her own accord. It will make things easier for her and me if she does. Figure out what will make that happen Octavia… and if it helps motivate her don’t forget that Lincoln stays where he is until she forgives him.”

“Well that’s something I very much doubt she would want to help with even before he threw her across the room,” Octavia grumbled as she thought of the stubbornness in both of them. “The distrust flows both ways with them.”

“Yes, they do both seem to but cut from very stubborn cloth,” she tapped an elegant finger on the table in thought. “Work out what will get her here, Octavia. If I have to do it by force I can and will but that will just make her even more difficult to handle than she usually is and I’ve waited long enough.”

“Difficult is one word to describe her,” Octavia muttered. Chewing her lip in thought, Octavia pressed speed dial on Lexa’s number and kept trying until it was finally answered. Octavia put it on speaker and waited but as was usual with Lexa though she said nothing and just let the silence hang there and forced Octavia to speak first. She knew why, just as Clarke had worked out somehow, it was to check who was really calling first. “Are you there, Lexa?”

Lexa clicked the control on the Bluetooth in her helmet and switched mute off. “What do you want, Octavia?”

“You need to come back to the mansion.”

Head snapping around in disbelief at Octavia’s request, Lexa looked back in the direction of where the mansion lay. “What?! Are you crazy?! Has someone got a gun to your head?”

“No. I need your help.” Octavia wondered if the call had cut off as the silence stretched out again. She looked to Clarke but the Vampire held a finger up to her lips, telling her to wait a bit longer.

Lexa sighed at the continued silence. She should hang up, it would be so much easier if she did. But the fear of what she might know about why she was there or what she might try made Lexa answer. “What’s wrong?” she finally relented.

Clarke smiled softly in satisfaction at Lexa’s reluctant query and urged Octavia to continue.

“Just come back, Lexa. Please, I need your help.”

“She’s there isn’t she?”

Even over the phone, Octavia could hear a hint of something in Lexa’s question that gave her pause and made her try to delay answering. “Who?”

Lexa’s jaw clenched tight and worked from side to side as her friend played dumb. “Octavia, you know damn well who?”

“Clarke?” Octavia smiled when it dawned on her what it was. Lexa didn’t sound angry when she’d asked about Clarke. There was unease and caution and a little catch in her voice that made Octavia wonder if she would have been seeing an actual blush upon Lexa’s face if she had been there. Of course, it could be wishful thinking on her part as Lexa liking Clarke would make life easier and could help get Lexa settled away from her Maunon. “Yes, she’s still at the mansion.”

The line went silent again, not a crackle of static or whisper of quiet breathing to say if it was still connected. “Are you still there, Lexa?”

“I’ll come when it gets light,” Lexa answered quietly. Knowing Octavia there was something else even more deadly going on there that they needed help with. Wouldn’t be the first or even the tenth time that had happened. Lexa didn’t want to run into the blonde again so the best bet was to go in when it was light and find out what was going on and if she really did need to stick around to help.

“Now, Lexa. You know damn well none of the guards are going to let you in when the Vampires are still asleep and they won’t let me out alone either,” she added before Lexa could think to suggest that as an out. “Being all pregnant has got them extra protective,” she explained.

“How in the hell did that happen anyway?”

“Oh, you know, the usual way pregnancy happens,” Octavia chuckled. “Boy and girl get together…”

“That’s not what I meant, Octavia!” Lexa gritted out. “I thought Vampires were sterile! Or did you finally go out and find someone better?”

“Lexa!!” Octavia barked at Lexa’s words. She had had quite enough of comments like that from people there and she wasn’t going to put up with it from Lexa too.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that,” Lexa apologized sincerely at Octavia’s angry retort. She had crossed a line and she knew it but that didn’t mean she couldn’t take one more shot at Lincoln. After all, he had tried to kill her so she felt he deserved it even if he wasn’t there to hear it. “I know you would never cheat on that bloodsucking bastard.”

“Lexa!” gripping the phone a little tighter, Octavia resisted the urge to bite it or throttle it in Lexa’s place and settled with rolling her eyes which seemed to amuse Clarke. “God, you and Lincoln drive me crazy sometimes! And more than ever I need you two to get along.”

“Sorry, Octavia, ain’t never gonna happen. I don’ remember a whole hell of a lot from the other night but I do seem to remember that he nearly killed me.”

“Yeah, well I kind of need you to forgive him for that,” biting her lip she held the phone away in anticipation of Lexa’s response to that bit of news.

“HA! Yeah, right!” Lexa snorted derisively. “Now, what crazy shit is goin’ on this time that makes y’all think I would walk right back on in there while all the Vampires are up and about?!”

Octavia grinned as Lexa’s accent suddenly dropped into a distinct Texas drawl. Knowing her it would shift out just as quickly but it was always a sure sign that her dark-haired friend was off guard. “Exactly what I said… I need you to forgive Lincoln.”

“Octavia, you really aren’t making much sense! Now, why in the hell would I need to forgive him or even want to when he’s never forgiven me for pointing a gun at him that first time? Not like I even hurt him that time but I’m supposed to forgive him for cracking my head open? I remember the blood, Octavia! I- I don’t know what happened but I know I shouldn’t be alive after losing all that blood!”

“He’s been locked up for hurting you,”

“Locked up? Wait- Lincoln is being punished? I thought he was the god of everything over there? Did a coup happen since I was in Polis last?”

“No, Lincoln is still in charge here but Clarke is over everyone… you remember Clarke? The blonde Vampire you woke up naked with? You looked so cute cuddling up to her like that.” After Lexa’s jibe at Lincoln, understandable or not, she couldn’t resist getting a shot in herself. Especially if it kept Lexa off-guard as then she wouldn’t be picking holes in everything and would be more likely to react how she needed her too… or at least that was what Octavia was hoping anyway.

“I- we didn’t- I-”

“Point is,” Octavia interrupted Lexa’s embarrassed floundering. “Clarke wasn’t too pleased that Lincoln hurt you and he’s being punished until you come back and forgive him for what happened.”

“Good!”

“Lexa! Please,” she begged softly, sweetening her tone to try and win over her friend's cooperation. “Come back to the mansion and help me get my husband back… he just thought you were going to hurt me.”

“I would never hurt you!”

“I know that, but he overreacted with me being so close to giving birth. I know you and he have your issues with each other but, please, I would really like to have him there when the baby comes. And you too. Please, help me have that.”

Propping her hip on the edge of a table, Clarke listened in and smiled at Octavia’s tactics as she used her pregnancy to cajole, guilt and manoeuvre Lexa in the direction she wanted. It was done so blatantly that there was no way that Lexa couldn’t know what was happening but Octavia had the advantage as Lexa really seemed to trust and care a great deal for her.

“And why can’t I just forgive him over the phone?”

Crooking a finger at Octavia, Clarke took the phone from her. “Because, my dear, Lexa,” she purred as she heard Lexa’s breath catch. “I want to see those eyes of yours. Only when I see it in your eyes will I believe that you forgive him. Now, if you want to help your friend here get her husband back I suggest you turn up. Otherwise, her baby can grow up without a Father for all I care.”

Handing the phone back Octavia, Clarke returned to her lounging position against the table. Octavia had been doing well but she knew her stubborn Lexa had got to the point where she needed an added incentive to step back into the lion’s den.

“Please, Lexa, help me. Come back?”

“Okay, fine,” Lexa sighed. “I will be back later.”

“Just after sunset and through the door this time? The front door,” Octavia specified to try to stop Lexa from quite literally dropping in on them again.

“Through the door,” Lexa agreed reluctantly.

“And no weapons!”

“Octavia!”

“You know they won’t let you in armed and you won’t need them anyway. I promise.”

“Fine!”

“You don’t honestly believe she will come unarmed do you?” Clarke chuckled as Octavia stuck her tongue out in exasperation at the phone after Lexa abruptly hung up on them.

“Oh no, she’ll be armed to the teeth. I would be if I was in her position, just ask Lincoln. It used to drive him crazy how much I managed to sneak in when he thought I shouldn’t need anything.” Unfortunately, there had been too many times when the weapons she had got through searches had proven to be the thing that had saved her life.

“She’ll be searched thoroughly though and I guarantee that she’ll still get some in with her anyway.” It had become something of a game with them. A dangerous one at that with how deadly Lexa could be with just bare hands but until her last, literal, drop in on them, most of her visits had gone by fairly painlessly.

“Last time she admitted before she left that she’d still had five weapons of some kind left on her the whole time even though three of the most experienced guards patted her down.” Octavia smiled at the memory but her eyes were deadly serious as she looked at Clarke.

“I really like, Lexa… she’s good at heart but… please, don’t take this the wrong way but don’t trust her just yet, Clarke. Please. She came here the other night to kill you for some reason and until we know why and can work things out she will more than likely try again. I know you are very powerful but I know you want Lexa too. For your sake and everyone else’s… don’t give her the chance to hurt you.”

From anyone else, the warning would have just made Clarke furious but she knew it was meant well and came from someone that cared deeply for Lexa and knew just what she was capable of. “Do not worry, I know she will more than likely try something tonight. Just make sure that the guards understand to keep out of the way if she does. She is mine to handle and they are not to touch her unless they want to join Lincoln… assuming I don’t kill them for disobeying me that is.”

That small smile of anticipation on Clarke’s face worried Octavia no end but she gave the Vampire a small bow and went to make sure that everyone was aware that Lexa would be turning up later so they could try to avoid any confrontation between them at least.


	8. Day 4 (day/night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa prepares to return to the mansion.

While she waited for the sun to set, Lexa returned to the main cabin she was renting. Even though she had arranged with Octavia that she would go back to the mansion willingly, Lexa looked around carefully as she checked the spare gun she kept hidden on her bike. Before she went near the small building she wanted to be as sure as he could that there weren’t any unwanted surprises from the mansion or anywhere else lurking around.

Crouching down amongst the bushes in the shade of the trees she looked down at the cabin and reached out with her powers. With the sun been up meant she was safe from Vampires but Werewolves could move around at any time of the day and were almost as strong as a Vampire even if they weren’t Alpha enough to change with the full moon still weeks away.

Lexa knew she was good, better than good, with most weapons and hand to hand combat but no amount of training helped much if something that could toss a truck and rip you in half with its bare hands got a hold of you no matter how much weight you could lift in the gym or what your scores were on the range.

She couldn’t see any of the tell-tale signs that there was anything lurking in the cabin though, no prickles of cold, no flares of red for Vampires or greens for Werewolves. Unfortunately, her abilities were limited to sensing Vampires and Werewolves and there were far more supernatural beings than those in the world that all seemed to have a beef with her.

Even everyday normal humans could be a problem but Lexa was willing to bet her combat skills against most of those though and Vampires and Werewolves were the most likely to be after her in Polis. Even so, as she moved towards the cabin she thumbed off the safety on her gun and kept her guard up just in case. Not that relaxing it was something she ever really did. It was more a case of putting it up stronger than getting it to where most people thought they were prepared. Even when she slept it was usually with one hand on some kind of weapon.

She was hard-pressed to remember when she had last woke up feeling so relaxed as she had earlier, let alone in the arms of another person. Blushing at the memory, Lexa built her guard up higher and blocked out all thoughts of the gorgeous blonde woman, Clarke, and just how good it had felt to feel the softness of a woman’s body against her own.

Clarke. Lexa rolled the name around her mind, restraining herself just in time from letting it spill from her mouth. She couldn’t remember hearing it anywhere before or reading it in all her endless research. But whilst she didn’t know the name… she knew the face. Not up close. She frowned as a flash of blue eyes came back to her riding the back of a tumble of pain and screams, fear and the roar of an engine that faded to… peace? A feeling of deep connection?

Lexa rubbed at her temple in confusion and pressed the memories… visions… whatever they were back with firm strokes of her fingers and determination. She couldn’t afford to get distracted by things like that, there was too much riding on her. Still… before she moved forwards she looked back, picking through her memories to more times, less troubling ones, when she had caught glimpses of the same blonde watching from afar as though following… and even a couple of times when she had followed what could well have been a trail laid by her that had led to her sorting out a bigger problem… never getting close but always catching a glimpse.

No! Lexa pulled back on the thoughts. Just because she found the Vampire beautiful that didn’t mean she could go looking for signs that she had been helping her when the reverse was more likely to be the case. Led her so she could find and take care of something worse? It was more likely she had been leading her into a trap… wasn’t it?

Just because she was having doubts… okay, had come to accept, that just about everything that had been beaten into her all her life wasn’t true, that not all Vampires and Werewolves were evil that needed to be wiped from the earth. That didn’t mean they were all good either. Just because she had woken up to a very beautiful, very naked, silky soft skinned, blonde haired goddess with sweet tasting blood, that didn’t mean she was looking to live the supposed ‘ _American dream_ ’ complete with white picket fence and ten cats with her.

Lexa stumbled only slightly, her brow creasing in confusion at her internal pep talk. Something had seemed wrong about it even before it got to the cats but she couldn’t quite place it and she didn’t have time to analyse that too as she opened the door and stepped inside.

She could tell that someone had been in the cabin even though everything looked as it had when she had locked the door last. Maybe she was being paranoid and there was no need to move out, but paranoid was a trait that had kept her alive more than once and finding the keys to her bike and cabin in the wrong pocket of her jacket seemed like a damned good reason to assume that someone had at least looked for the place. Lexa already had another place over on the other side of town though, hopefully, no one had found that one yet or the lockup where she kept most of her weapons.

It was a sign to just how often she was in Polis, fighting whatever ‘big bad’ Octavia had become embroiled with, that she felt the need to keep so many weapons there ready to go.

Leaving the cabin, Lexa locked it back up and made her way back to her bike as cautiously as she had left it. Making her way into Polis, Lexa went to the lockup first and picked out a few choice weapons for when she went to the mansion. Not too many though, she knew that they would check her thoroughly as soon as she got to the mansion and she really hated to give up the best of her guns and knives so easily, not when they already had so many. The blades especially hadn’t come cheap as most were custom made to make the most of her height and skill level as well as having as high a silver content as possible without compromising the strength of the blade too much.

Lexa knew that Octavia would let her have everything back, she always had before, but that was assuming that they got to the point where she was leaving willingly and not having to fight her way out.

The bar across from the lockup called to her, the neon sign in the window giving a wink of invitation that she reluctantly turned her back on. It was a Werewolf run bar which made going in a risk at any time but even if it wasn’t, Lexa had never been a heavy drinker. She had never felt the need to steady her nerves so much either and it was all that Clarke’s fault.

Just thinking her name had the image of the blonde popping into her head again and made Lexa groan. She could still smell the Vampire against her skin and feel her body pressed against her own. More troubling was that instead of repulsing her and making her run for the nearest shower, the smell of her light perfume and that fragrance that was all her made Lexa ache deep inside and stirred a longing to bury her face against the Vampire and just breathe her in. And the memory of that slender but curvy and well-muscled body, her touchable soft pale skin and hair and that beautifully stunning face relaxed in sleep against the pillow of her shoulder made her body tingle and that was without thinking about how sensual and right it had felt to wake with their legs entwined, every inch of their bodies touching and still feel like it wasn’t close enough.

As though he could sense her sinful, unbidden, thoughts, the second phone she kept hidden on the bike rang. Even though Lexa knew he was the only one that had the number to it, Lexa looked at the caller ID with a sense of rising horror. Reluctantly she pressed accept more in case he had spies watching than from any real desire to talk to him.

“Have you done the job yet?”

“No, I ran into a few problems, Titus.” His question gave Lexa hope that he had no idea what had happened. Of course, it could just be his way of testing her to see if she was falling in line with his plans again.

“Problems? Probably that bitch Octavia again! Maybe I should just send someone to kill her and have done with it after all!”

“You said you would leave her alone!”

“Only if you kill that new one, remember? As usual, though you’re getting sidetracked by personal feelings for someone. Love is a weakness! Or have you forgotten what happened to your Mother!”

“Stay away from Octavia and I’ll do my job. This is the last one though, I’m done!”

“You’ll be done when I say so and not before! If you want your precious friend to stay alive, you’ll do well to remember that! And don’t even think of warning them! I’ve got friends in low places too! Take out that new bitch, prove to me that I can trust you or I’ll have Octavia and every single last one of them killed!”

Lexa’s whole body was quivering with anger as the phone went dead and it took every ounce of restraint not to smash the phone against the nearest wall. Why couldn’t he just leave her alone?! Twice in her life, she had nearly managed to get away from him and the role he wanted her to play. And both times someone close to her had died at the hands of Vampires. Her anger and the need for revenge at their loss had dragged her deeper into being a Reaper.

And now Octavia was being threatened by the one person she should have been able to trust. She could keep Octavia safe by killing Clarke but what then? The threat to her life would always be there and for some reason, the thought of killing Clarke gave Lexa no joy at all no matter how much her feelings for her was troubling Lexa. Once, not too long ago, just that she was a Vampire would have been reason enough but, thanks to Octavia, Lexa’s black and white outlook on them had changed. With Clarke though… there was a world of difference between not wanting to blindly kill something just because of what they were, which was how she had been trained, to waking up in the arms of one of them and wanting nothing more than to crawl straight back to her again.

Making her way to her secondary cabin, Lexa busied herself as best she could, trying to keep her mind off troubling thoughts while she waited for the sun to set. But even after taking a shower, cleaning weapons and meditating her mind was running around in circles.

Lexa knew she would be walking into a trap but she just was unsure as to what kind it was going to be. If it was just Octavia and the others it would have simply been a trap to try and get her to accept that not all Vampires were evil. It was Clarke that was the unknown though. Obviously, she was powerful enough that the Vampires of Polis had given her free reign to do whatever she wanted. Something she would have thought impossible with Lincoln around but she had even managed to have him locked up as punishment for hurting her?

And why had she done that? What did it matter to her what became of her? ‘Lexa is mine’, those had been Clarke’s words. Words that had almost made Lexa topple from her hiding place before she was ready. Not that dropping down when she had been ready had been a very good idea. In the history of bad ideas, dropping down into a house of fully awake Vampires and Werewolves was at the top of Lexa’s own personal ‘Dumb Idea’ list. Even if she had managed to kill Clarke there had been no chance of walking out alive even if Octavia had stood up for her like she usually did.

As a plan it had been doomed to failure even before Octavia had stepped in her way as her moment to pull the trigger had been lost the second she had turned around and realised she’s seen the blonde before. Trying to pin down the memory of where and when though was once more like trying to catch a wisp of fog in her hand. It didn’t matter how hard she grabbed for it, it just drifted away. She was there though, on the edges of her life, a glimpse of blonde hair, the outline of her face, that perfect way she dressed and carried herself. Lexa even knew the shape and colour of her eyes even though she couldn’t, shouldn’t, remember being close enough to see them before.

Lexa groaned, closing her eyes as another sudden flash of memory struck, similar to before but different images. Ones of seeing those beautiful cerulean eyes looking at her from inside something… a car? She had felt, what? Fear… anger? But not towards her. Then… fascination… more? The memory slipped away but before she could open her eyes there was a flash of blue eyes gazing down at her from a face smeared with blood.

As far as Lexa knew she had never had her mind clouded by a Vampire’s gaze. Oh, it had been tried but she had never come across one powerful enough to do it. At least she didn’t think she had. How would she know? She’d always just assumed that if one managed it they would just take the opportunity to kill her. A Vampire being powerful enough and having things other than killing her on her mind just hadn’t occurred to Lexa.

Powerful, ruthless, those were all traits she expected from a Vampire. What didn’t gel in her mind was the woman she had woken up next to. That sleeping was all she’d done… at least as far as Lexa knew… she had been naked and had felt too comfortable in Clarke’s arms. And, oh god, that light kiss Clarke had brushed across her lips before she had been called away for a phone call had been sensual as hell and Lexa was ashamed to admit that she had liked it and not even the flash of memory of her covered in blood had dimmed it.

She had no problem with people’s sexuality, everyone had the right to be happy. It had been many years since she had thought of herself in any kind of a sexual way though. After her boyfriend and then her Mother’s murder Lexa’s life had been consumed more than ever with training. There was little room or desire for friendships let alone relationships with other people… how could she risk anyone else’s life by pulling them into her world even for a one night stand? And she had found out the very hard and painful way when she was fourteen what her ultra-conservative Father thought on the subject of same-sex relationships and that had been down to nothing more than a rumour at school that she liked girls. If he found out she had slept, even just literally, with a woman, let alone a Vampire, he would probably try to kill her again.

Realising that it was quickly getting dark outside, Lexa took another shower and pulled on fresh clothes. Her leather jacket was pretty much ruined by all the blood… that she had the feeling all the blood was hers, Lexa didn’t want to dwell on too much. She hadn’t been lying earlier when she’d told Octavia that she remembered the blood but she only remembered what was in front of her eyes. As much as there was on the jacket, if it was all hers, there had been far more than she realised and she wasn’t sure how she wasn’t dead. Lexa had the feeling she had Clarke to thank, or blame, for that.

Fishing around in a bag she pulled out another jacket. One thing she had learned over the years was that it always paid to be prepared with the extra clothing when being around such a bloody business. And even though blood was hell on it, she preferred the leather for protection when riding her bike but luckily blood didn’t show up on black and she had cultivated a list of very forgiving cleaners. Anyone seeing her usually thought her monochromatic wardrobe was down to some kind of Goth chic fashion statement but it was very practical too.

While she knew she had, reluctantly, promised Octavia she would take no weapons, Lexa reasoned that she had to get to the mansion first and there was no way she was leaving the cabin without protection. Octavia knew the game though, they both did. They would search her and find some of the weapons and miss others and at the end of the day, assuming she made it out, Lexa would use their searches as a way to prepare better hiding places.

Part of that arsenal was the clothing she wore. Religious artefacts, crosses, holy water… that stuff didn’t work on Vampires and she had seen people pay with their lives for assuming that it did. Silver though, that stung like a bitch when used right on many different kinds of supernatural creatures, Werewolves were mostly affected but Vampires had a problem with it too. With that in mind, her weapons, even the grips of her guns as well as the bullets themselves, were laced with silver. As were her clothes. As much as the thread as possible in the jacket had silver in it, not enough to kill but it could burn when used right and it was amazing how many places a garrotte could be hidden.

Just in case she was being watched, Lexa rode around the outskirts of Polis so it would look like she was coming in from a different direction. It in no way helped her feel any less like she was sticking her head in a noose but it did help to delay the inevitable for a little while longer. But there were only so many streets she could ride up and down before she finally had to turn her bike in the direction of the mansion and her tyres were crunching along the long, sweeping, tree-lined driveway.

 


	9. Day 4 (night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa returns to the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that starting probably with this chapter I agonised with this part of their story a LOT. I wrote it quite some time ago and our Vampire Queen was more aggressive with her approach of pursuit and when I read it back I realised that while I knew that they were soulmates and that Lexa was okay with what was going on really it didn't read that way and almost came off as rapey. I did major rewrites to try and make sure it was clear that it was consensual but the original has stuck in my mind and I keep questioning who I've phrased everything.
> 
> But... Lexa is a badass vampire hunter that would in no way shape or form let Clarke do anything she wasn't okay with. Seriously she would fight to the death and do what Titus wanted but she is seriously attracted to Clarke and feels safe with her which confuses her.
> 
> Clarke is always checking in on her and looking for signs that Lexa is rejecting her and would stop in an instant.
> 
> If either of those things aren't clear over the next couple of chapters then please let me know, politely, how i can express it better

Clenching her hands to still their trembling, Lexa turned off the engine and took off her black, full face helmet before she gave in to the temptation to speed off in the other direction. Out of the corner of her eye as she saw Octavia coming out to greet her with four guards shadowing her every move as they glared at her.

“Four? Really, O?” The number wouldn’t have bothered her even if their numbers had been doubled but it was not like Octavia to hide behind guards when dealing with her and she didn’t look all that impressed about it either.

“Anya wanted to send out more but I pulled rank.” Giving her a wry smile, Octavia wrapped her arms around Lexa as she finished stowing her helmet away and hugged her as best as she could with her belly getting in the way. Despite the confrontational looks that she was shooting the guards, Octavia could tell that Lexa was nervous and ready to bolt or fight given half a chance but Lexa surprised her and actually relaxed into her hug and returned it. No one looking would be able to tell the difference by Octavia knew her well enough.

“Lexa,” leaning back, she gave the young woman a disapproving look and patted the gun she could feel under her jacket in its left side shoulder holster. “You promised,” she admonished gently while biting back the urge to smile.

Lexa smiled slightly, rocking back and forth on her heels. “Hmm, actually I think I just said ‘fine’. But I only packed as protection coming here. Though, going by the looks on their faces I’m not sure I won’t need them inside too.”

“It’s that bad girl reputation you’ve built up, Lexa,” she whispered as she followed the direction of Lexa’s cold assessing gaze. “And that we’re down a couple of guards ‘cause you broke some bones.”

“I did? Hmm, I don’t remember,” she finished quietly, half muttering to herself.

“It’s okay,” Octavia quickly cupped Lexa’s jaw with her hand. “You didn’t mean-”

“Shhh, don’t destroy my rep,” Lexa whispered. Just because it troubled her that she couldn’t remember everything didn’t mean she wasn’t above using their distrust of her to her own advantage. Let them wonder who would be next to get wounded facing her.

Octavia rolled her eyes as Lexa flashed the guards a wicked half smile that slightly lifted the corner of her mouth and had them eying her nervously. “Play nice,” she warned softly. “You have nothing to prove to them. Now, come on. I suppose we’ll have to go through the pat-down routine as usual?”

“Or you could just let me keep what I bought?”

“A pat down it is then.” Putting a hand on the small of Lexa’s back, Octavia tutted at the feel of another gun there and gave Lexa a gentle nudge to get her moving. She could feel the tension running through Lexa’s body, building with every step she took towards the door until she was almost vibrating with it. Usually, she was much calmer about being there but Octavia guessed she couldn’t blame Lexa too much after what had happened. “It’s okay, Lexa.”

“Yeah, you keep saying that.”

“Because I’m hoping that one day you’ll believe me. I like having you around Lexa and it would be nice not to have to go through this song and dance every time you come around,” she admonished her gently.

“Or you could move somewhere less… ‘ _infested_ ’ and I would visit more.”

“Lexa,” Octavia tapped a warning on her hip as she saw the guards stiffening at her words. She knew it was Lexa just being Lexa but none of the four had had any dealings with her, the newest one, Finn hadn’t even been employed at the mansion the last time she had visited, and they all only knew of her reputation. Not that knowing her always helped as Lincoln’s attitude towards her could attest. “You’re making them nervous,” she warned softly as she steered Lexa inside.

“Good,” Lexa whispered back. _“Emo beda be.”_

“Is my Lexa causing trouble again?”

Octavia wrapped her fist up in the back of Lexa’s jacket. She could feel the outline of the second gun at the small of her back more clearly as she pulled the fabric taut in the hopes of limiting Lexa’s movements as she heard and then saw Clarke ahead of them. Anyone else, Octavia would have put a hand on their wrist or elbow but she didn’t want to chance restricting Lexa’s ability to defend herself triggering her into deadly action.

She had thought, hoped, that Clarke would stay out of the way until they had had the chance to disarm, Lexa. As it was though, Lexa seemed to be frozen to the spot, her body drawing up as tight as a bow, as Clarke closed the gap between them with a walk that was both seductive and predatory at the same time.

Octavia glanced between the two women nervously. It was like watching two predators squaring off and wondering which was going to strike first. Only, one of the predators wanted to eat the other in a different, far more sexual, way and the other was blushing like a schoolgirl with a crush she didn’t quite know how to deal with.

Reaching out, Clarke gently brushed a shining strand of dark hair back behind Lexa’s ear so she could see her eyes better. Trailing her finger down the side of her throat, she felt the kick of her pulse and the catch in her breathing as Lexa swallowed nervously. She didn’t pull away or reject her touch though and Clarke wanted to take that as a good sign.

“We still have to check her for weapons!” Finn stepped forwards eagerly, a restless hand pushing his too long hair back from his face. He couldn’t believe his luck that he had been given such an important duty and he was eager to make full use of the chance with Octavia and the Vampire Queen, Clarke there.

Clarke glared at the guards as Lexa stiffened under her touch and the hint of warmth that had been flowing into her beautiful eyes bled away at his antagonistic and eager tone, and the way the other three were flexing their muscles in anticipation of getting their hands on Lexa as they moved to surround her.

Risking a glance away from the blue-eyed blonde, Lexa looked at the two guards that had taken up position behind Clarke to the two that were behind her and Octavia. She had thought that the main trouble that night would come from the Vampires but she had heard the anticipation in the voice of the youngest that had spoken and saw it in the eyes of the others too. They had plans for her during the pat down that she knew she wouldn’t like.

It could go any number of ways but the most likely would be roughing her up while searching, goading her into a fight, probably something sexual with the youngest of them. “Let’s do this then.” If it was a fight they wanted she was more than happy to oblige.

“I don’t think so!” Furious at the violent intent written clearly upon their faces and in their eyes, Octavia slipped her hand inside the back of Lexa’s jacket and touched the gun at her back. They had gone into battle often enough over the years that she knew that Lexa would take her touch as a signal to leave that gun for her if need be. That she felt threatened enough to think of drawing on her own guards troubled Octavia and she knew she would be having words with Anya about the four men once she got the chance. They would either need retraining or replacing. But until their fate was decided and she felt she could trust them again, Octavia wasn’t having them around her or anyone she cared for.

“Gentlemen,” she bit the word out sarcastically. “You are excused!”

Lexa glanced at the two women in shock at the sudden backup as they placed themselves either side of her until the guards finally left. Octavia was so angry she could see her body shaking from it even though the hand at her back was still. And Clarke… her expression was as icy as her voice had been but those blue eyes were blazing with anger until they were alone. Then, literally in a blink of an eye, the anger vanished and Lexa was left wondering if she had imagined it as the Vampire turned her attention to her once more.

Fingers trailing over Lexa’s jawline, Clarke brushed the pad of her thumb across the stubborn set of her chin. “Just so you know my sweet Lexa, this does not mean that you get to keep those weapons I know you are hiding about your body. It just means that now, I get to look for them myself.”

Hiding her smile, Octavia was sorely tempted to hook Lexa’s chin and still the clenching and flexing it was doing as Clarke’s words and touch threatened to have her jaw dropping. One thing she could say about their Queen, Octavia thought as they watched her walking away with that sensual wiggle to her hips that made Octavia feel like a pregnant hippo in comparison, she did have a way with words… especially the kind that seemed to leave Lexa reeling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emo beda be - They should be (according to translator on LingoJam)


	10. Day 4 (night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Octavia search Lexa for weapons... this could take a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Please, don't forget while reading this chapter that...
> 
> 1\. Lexa is more than perfectly capable of taking care of herself.  
> 2\. Octavia would never allow anything to happen to he.  
> 3\. Clarke would stop in an instant.
> 
> I tried to make sure all that is clear but if i failed anywhere then let me know, politely, and i will do my best to rephrase that section.

Nudging Lexa, Octavia urged her gently into moving and followed Clarke through to the apartments. She saw Lexa’s throat bob and her jaw clench as they finally came to a stop in the bedroom of the apartment. It was probably not the most professional of places to give a pat down but it had the added effect right then of keeping Lexa off guard. And herself, Octavia had to admit. It was strange to see Lexa been so pursued by anyone given the stoic ‘get the fuck away from me’ attitude she usually had in place. It was definitely throwing Lexa off guard though and Octavia still hadn’t quite made up her mind if it was a good or bad thing for Lexa or them.

Lexa wasn’t protesting the attention though. If she had, Queen or not, Octavia would have found a way to remove Lexa from the situation and protect her… and Clarke from any reprisals.

Coming to a halt, Clarke turned and watched as Octavia nudged Lexa forwards before taking up position where she could grab Lexa if necessary. Lexa for her part looked like she was regretting more than ever the decision to come back to the mansion. Her unbound and free from the usual intricate braids that kept it out of her way when she was ‘working’ fell forwards, hiding her eyes but Clarke saw them flicker between herself and the bed behind her and saw her body twitch ever so slightly. Taking a step forwards she drew Lexa’s attention back to her where she wanted it. “Okay, love. Hand over the weapons,” she lulled gently.

Octavia bit her lip nervously as she waited to see what Lexa would do. Clarke, like all Vampires, had a turn of speed and strength that was inhuman. In fact, after watching her train one time Octavia would say she was the fastest she had ever seen. Clarke had even managed to best Lincoln. Afterwards, he had sworn that he hadn’t been holding back whilst she had said she had. So if Lexa drew on her the odds were very much on Clarke’s side even with Lexa’s training and natural ability but it was still risky and she knew that Lexa attacking would lead to repercussions at the very least. “Please, Lexa.”

Clarke watched eagerly as Lexa slowly reached up and pulled the zipper down on her leather jacket. She parted the edges of the jacket just as slowly, revealing the butt of the handgun in its shoulder holster on her left side. The guards would probably have taken her slowness as a challenge just because they wanted a reason to, but Clarke knew her Lexa well. The slow reveal was so as not to startle them with the sudden appearance of a weapon.

“No!” Lexa grabbed the Vampire’s wrist as she reached for her gun. She felt more than saw Octavia shifting at her back and saw clearly as Clarke’s elegant eyebrow rose in query. There was interest and no anger in her eyes at her restraint as she tilted her head slightly, questioningly. “Silver inlays,” Lexa quickly explained, “it will burn you.”

“Good girl,” Clarke purred at her warning. She could well imagine that she would normally not have been so mindful of anyone trying to get a hold of her weapons.

Lexa frowned in confusion as her body reacted to Clarke words with an involuntary twitch and a feeling of… pleasure? Why in the hell did this woman, this creature, have such a strange effect on her? She was a Vampire, she should have been feeling repulsed and trying to kill her as she’d been ordered but instead, she was tingling at her every word and yearning to hear her approval?

“It’s okay,” with Lexa’s hand still upon her, Clarke continued to reach for the gun. With her eyes fixed upon Lexa’s, she saw her confusion and saw the flare of heat as her fingers brushed across the fullness of her left breast. “The warning is appreciated my love but silver no longer does anything other than feel warm to my touch.” Sliding the gun from the holster she studied its lethal elegance and the rose design cut into the grip, checking that the safety was on as she turned it in her hands, removing the magazine and the chambered round before handing it over to Octavia for safe keeping. “Now the rest,” she ordered calmly.

“There’s another at the small of my back.” Lifting her arms she let her jacket ride up from the motion and, as her hand was already next to it anyway, she felt Octavia remove it from its holster. “Right ankle.” Her heart pounded as, with eyes still holding her own, the Vampire elegantly knelt before her. She looked so perfect in her pale silk gown that hugged every one of her curves that Lexa wanted to tell her to get up before she ruined it but her ability to talk or even think, was being stolen by the slow sweep of Clarke’s hands as she ran them over her jeans from her groin down in a way that felt more sensual than searching especially as, after going down and removing her gun and a couple of knives she found along the way, her hands made a return journey back up both her legs at the same time until her thumbs were pressing the fabric up against the cusp of her body over and over in the most delicious way.

Sliding her hands around to Lexa’s slender hips, Clarke rose back to her feet using her touch as a guide. She could feel the heat of Lexa’s body brushing against her own and wanted to lean into it and search the softness of that softly parted mouth with her own.

Octavia wasn’t a prude by any means, in fact, her pregnancy had increased her already high libido tenfold, but the sexual tension in the room had her feeling flustered. If she didn’t get Lincoln back that night she wasn’t sure if it would be easier to break the door down or beg to be locked up with him but by god, one way or another he was going to be busy for at least a month making up for their time apart!

Running her hands over the soft black leather of Lexa’s jacket, Clarke could feel the heat running through her fingers with all the silver hidden in the seams and couldn’t help but be impressed. It was the heat in those green eyes that made her smile though as it was all for her. Slipping her hands beneath the jacket she eased it off Lexa’s shoulders and felt her shiver as it slipped down her arms into Octavia’s waiting arms to be checked. With her eyes on Lexa’s, she saw the heat hold firm and true with no hint of revulsion.

“Jesus, Lexa.” Octavia shook her head in quiet amazement as she looked at the weapons they had found so far. “I used to think I was good at carrying more weapons than anyone knew but you’ve taken it to a whole other level. Who in the hell have you been going up against to need all this?”

“Last? It was a pack of Werewolves running out of control in Tennessee. But this,” she gestured towards the weapons. “This is pretty standard these days.”

Clarke brushed the pad of her thumb across Lexa’s cheek, finding the faintest of scars there she knew was the result of her ‘mission’ in Tennessee. Her willingness to find out the truth of what had been going on there instead of just hunting down and killing all the Werewolves had given Clarke hope that Lexa would finally be ready to accept her. Whilst seeing her being slashed across the face by a knife and not been close enough to prevent it had made her realise she wasn’t willing to wait any longer no matter what.

And then Lincoln had nearly ruined everything!

“We heard it was bad there. Didn’t they kill eighteen people before they realised it was Werewolves?”

Lexa touched the back of Clarke’s hand as she looked into her face. There was something niggling at the back of her mind. “You- You were there, I remember seeing you when-” her scar, that was how she seemed to know exactly where it was.

“It was eighteen that were murdered but I didn’t get there until Lexa was done and it was all over with though. But you have rubbed off on Lexa more than she would probably want to admit, Octavia.”

“What do you mean?”

“Eighteen dead, five of them children and everyone was saying it was down to a local pack of Werewolves. All the evidence was there. From what I heard afterwards, Lexa here rode into town with that bad girl rep leading the way. How would you say the story went after that, Octavia?”

“Hmm, on past experience… with the death of all the Werewolves?”

“I am standing right here ya know,” Lexa grumbled, her body stiffening and ire rising as they talked around her body about her but not to her.

“And usually you would have been right. But our bad girl here went out of her way and did a little investigation of her own and found out that the local police and some businessmen wanted the land the pack owned and had lived on for many years all to themselves and had set them up to take the blame. Lexa took them on and managed to take a knife to the face to save a young Werewolf in the process.” A frown crossing her face at the memory, Clarke traced a line across Lexa’s face where the blade had struck. “It healed up nicely.” Nicely was an understatement as the wound had been deep and over five inches long in all.

“They didn’t want to let me out of the hospital. It healed so fast they were convinced I’d come into contact with Werewolf blood. Told them I hadn’t, but they kept testing me until after the full moon had come and gone.”

“Oh, did they find anything wrong with your blood?”

Distracted by the tease of fingers around the neckline of her t-shirt as well as the memories, Lexa almost missed the fake innocent tone of Clarke’s husky voice. Almost.

There had been something different with her blood but it hadn’t been shown signs of lycanthropy. Instead, they had finally admitted that it was actually reacting more like Vampire blood with how the cells were repairing at an enhanced rate. But as being a Vampire wasn’t technically illegal anymore there wasn’t a reason to hold her over that. Her blood had gone back to normal after a few days so they had finally stopped jabbing needles in her and let her leave. She had just assumed that she had gotten lucky but that was all before… “What did you do to me?”

Hooking a finger inside of Lexa’s t-shirt, Clarke pulled on it, feeling the warmth of the silver there as she stretched the neckline and forced Lexa to lean in closer until their lips were a breath apart or risk the fabric tearing. “I kissed you. Just. Like. This.”

Brushing her lips back and forth across Lexa’s, Clarke restrained herself and deepened the kiss only after she responded with a soft moan of need that vibrated through Clarke’s soul. Sweeping Lexa’s hair aside, Clarke ran her mouth along her throat, slowly, gently, licking and nibbling delicately, being careful not to do more than lightly scratch her skin with her sharp teeth despite the sudden hunger to sink them in and drink her down that had a growl rumbling from her throat. Lexa stiffened only slightly at the sound but made no attempt to move away or reject her touch which only made Clarke want her more than ever.

Returning once more to Lexa’s mouth, Clarke deliberately sliced the tip of her tongue against her own teeth. She moaned as she found her desire more than met as Lexa hungrily deepened their kiss at the taste of her blood. Their tongues met and danced, probing and flirting together. Breathing hard, Clarke reluctantly eased back and rested her forehead against Lexa’s as she held her still. “Later,” she promised huskily.

Breathing hard, her emotions racing out of control, Lexa went on the attack at Clarke’s assumption that there would be a later even though her body had leapt at the thought. “There isn’t going to be a later! Don’t ever touch me like that again!”

“You are not going to pick a fight with me, Lexa. I have no intention of touching you without your consent but I know how much you liked that and how much you want me.” Before she could bristle up further, Clarke placed a finger over Lexa’s lips and turned her gaze to Octavia. “I think you need to give Lexa a refresher course on Vampire senses, Octavia.”

“Oh god! Why me?” Octavia moaned as she realised just which sense Clarke was talking about.

“Do you think Lexa would believe anything I said right now?”

Looking at the colour riding high in Lexa’s cheeks and the belligerent expression on her face, Octavia knew that Clarke was right. “Okay,” she sighed and chewed her lip as she tried to think of a subtle way of putting something that wasn’t the least bit subtle. “Lexa. You know how Vampires have got better senses than us? Like, oh, for instance, a better sense of smell?”

Lexa tried to ignore the blonde Vampire standing far too close and looking far too tempting and beautiful for her peace of mind and looked at Octavia. Frowning just a little she tried to work out just where she was going with her ‘lesson’. “Yes.”

“It’s not only strong perfume they can smell. Live with one long enough and you get to find out all kinds of wonderful things like that they can smell the faintest hint of blood at the start of a period or even a change in cycle. And annoyingly, if you’re in the middle of an argument at the time, they can smell arousal and love nothing better than to use that kind of knowledge to get their way,” a tactic Lincoln had used far too often. “So yes, Clarke could tell just how much you were enjoying yourself and if you don’t want to believe that, I could see it too with how you were kissing her back. Now, for my sanity and my off the charts horniness from missing my husband and having to watch you two beautiful women making out, could you please just stop fighting Clarke and yourself!?”

“I was kind of hoping you would go a little more gently with her than that,” Clarke whispered as Lexa went completely white and moved away from them to the far side of the room and turned her back on them.

“Yeah, well, I’m sorry,” Octavia apologised. “Like I said, I’m horny and I guess it makes me grumpy.”

“I know what that’s like,” Clarke smiled wryly as she stared across the room at the source of her own frustration and the ramrod stiff back she was presenting them. That she was giving them a view of her back and leaving herself vulnerable told Clarke how flustered she was and maybe, Clarke hoped, even that she felt at ease enough to do it.

“Do you want me to go talk to her?” Octavia whispered.

“Erm, no, I think that’s okay. Lexa, my love, come back here so we can finish checking for weapons.”

Crossing her arms, Lexa defiantly kept her back to them both. “You’ve got them all.”

“What do you think, Octavia?”

Octavia eyed Lexa up and down, thinking where she might have tried to hide something if she had been in Lexa’s position. “I doubt it. If it was me then maybe yes but not Lexa. At the very least there’s got to be some garrotte wire somewhere on her.”

“Going to give it all up Lexa or…”

“Nope.”

“… should I come look for it myself?” Clarke finished. “Well, looking myself it is then. Octavia, I think you can go join the others now while I take care of Lexa.”

Lexa snapped around as her words and intent sank in. “Now, wait just a damn minute!”

“Are you sure?”

“You are not touching me!”

“Yes, I’m sure. Don’t worry, I won’t hurt her.”

“Touch me and I’ll be the one doing the hurting!”

Ignoring Lexa’s blustering, Clarke picked up the weapons they had collected off Lexa so far and handed them to Octavia as she steered her towards the door and locked it behind her once she was through. “Now,” smiling she glanced over her shoulder at Lexa, “where were we?”

“I’m leaving!” Lexa snatched her jacket back on and stormed towards the door but Clarke leaned back against it with nonchalant grace, daring her to try and move her. Frustration boiling over, Lexa slammed her fists against the door either side of Clarke’s head rather than just look for another way out. But the Vampire didn’t even blink or flinch in the slightest at her show of anger.

“Are you done?” Clarke asked calmly.

“Why are you doing this?” Lexa asked wearily. “You don’t need me to forgive Lincoln, you could just release him anytime you want without all of this.”

“True enough,” Clarke admitted with a smile. “I am Queen after all.” Lexa also hadn’t needed to turn up at all and could have just let Lincoln rot but she didn’t think Lexa would want to hear that truth whilst she was still struggling to come to terms with the fact that she had wanted to come to her.

“Then why?”

“Because, my sweet Heda, I want you in every way one person can want another and in ways that are too dirty to have even crossed your mind yet,” she finished in a whisper against Lexa’s ear. “And as Octavia pointed out, I know that you want me too. The only things I don’t know are when you will give in and admit to yourself that you want me so we can move forward, and why you came to kill me for no reason the other day?”

Placing a hand against Lexa’s chest, Clarke moved her back across the room and into the bedroom. “And until you answer that last part you are just going to have to give up the rest of your weapons and let me search you, all over, until I am happy I’ve got them all.”

Backing away from Clarke’s gentle but persistent touch, Lexa tried to put a little distance between herself and the expression of seductive anticipation on the Vampires beautiful face. The sound of the key turning in the bedroom door just as the backs of her legs met the edge of the bed made her whole body flinch.

“If you are truly uncomfortable with my touch you can leave or I will get the guards to continue the search but… I do not trust them not to try and escalate things with you. Please, let us just get this out of the way, hmm?”

Lexa looking into her eyes, judging the honesty in them and the desire still filling them and knew she trusted her more than she did the guards.

“Okay.”

 


	11. Day 4 (night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More searching for weapons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same warnings as the last chapter.  
> I gave this one a extra polish to try and make sure more of Lexa's feelings and Clarke's gentleness with her were coming through.  
> I'm the kind of writer that when I'm plotting out a scene I can see and feel it all so clearly... and then I get a pen or sit in front of the computer and words fail me. It's very frustrating -_-
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and remember they're consenting but confused (especially Lexa) as their bond (which will be explained later) deepens.

“Now. If we are to go any further, I need your weapons. Lexa?” Clarke kept her tone even and held out her hand expectantly.

“I haven’t got any more on…” Lexa’s voice trailed off, her jaw tightening. She wasn’t sure what it was about the Vampire, she had been taught to hide her emotions, her feelings, but she was finding it increasingly difficult to hide anything from her. Those eyes, bluer than a summer sky, full of knowledge and gentle understanding, coupled with the surprising gentle huskiness of her voice, and her own guilt as she remembered just what she was wearing.

“Just thought of some, huh?” Clarke smiled knowingly.

Removing her jacket again, Lexa handed it over to Clarke without a word. Octavia had searched it already but she knew that not everything had been found. Mostly the garrotte wire Octavia had mentioned. Just because she was giving them up didn’t mean she had to let on as to where everything was hidden in it though.

“And the rest.”

Grumbling mumbled obscenities about pushy vampires under her breath in English and Trigedasleng, much to Clarke’s apparent amusement, Lexa kicked her boots off and handed over her wristwatch and studded leather bracelet. Then with a sigh, removed the belt from her jeans too. “There, that’s it.”

“Hmm… nope, don’t believe you, Lexa,” she smiled. “I felt the silver around the neck of your t-shirt earlier and the seam of your jeans too, my love.”

“Clarke, everything I’ve got on has got silver in it. It’s just how my clothes are put together. They,” she gestured to indicate the mansion around them,” know that. As long as no one tries to bite me they get hurt… it’s not like I’m going to take my bra off and beat someone to death with it.”

The way her soft voice formed her name had Clarke’s body swaying towards Lexa. Pulling herself back she focussed on what she had said afterwards. Not that it helped calm her down any but she had the feeling if she told Lexa she loved the way she said her name she would refuse to say it again. “Now there’s an interesting visual,” she grinned at Lexa’s groan. “Come here.” Crooking a finger at her, Clarke pointed to the floor in front of her.

Body stiffening slightly, Lexa looked at the Vampire cautiously. “Why?”

“Lexa, I already told you that I was going to search you too.”

“But, you’ve got everything.” Lexa could feel her toes clenching at the floor as the urge to put some distance between the vampire and what she was feeling for her when they got too close, built within her. Her voice sounded gentle and reasonable as always but the look in her eyes and the intent writ upon her body was one of sexual anticipation that she could feel echoing within herself and it made Lexa feel a vulnerability that was electric and alien.

“I want to make sure, my love. You know I have to. So two choices for you… one, come here and stand still while I search you or… two, I’ll pin your ass down on the bed.”

Lexa quickly stepped away from the bed as the blatant look of anticipation in Clarke’s eyes shone brighter and made it clear which option she preferred. Personally, Lexa would have preferred a third choice where she got to reclaim her weapons and get the hell away from the sexy assed Vampire with the seductive eyes, dimpled chin and killer body. But that option was a step away from the mansion and would put Octavia and her baby at risk from Titus’ spies before she could find them or see if there was a way to warn them. And it meant getting past Clarke and any guards in her way without hurting any of them… and strangely… hurting Clarke bothered her a great deal even though Lexa felt sure she was more than capable of protecting herself.

Lincoln or any of the others she would have just kicked them on their ass in a second. Clarke… as disconcerting as it was trying to deal with what she felt for the blonde it actually physically hurt to think about hurting her.

“If it will help I’ll make it easier and meet you half way.” With two steps Clarke closed the gap between them and hooked a finger in the waistband of Lexa’s jeans as she started to take a step back. She didn’t know what was going on in Lexa’s mind but she wanted to erase the look of sadness that had creased her brow and made her eyes shimmer. Back and forth she brushed her thumbs across the soft cotton of her t-shirt at her waist in an attempt to sooth Lexa and herself. “Be good Lexa or option two is still open,” she teased lightly. “Just stand right there and let me search your body. Okay?”

Everything about her was gentle, even the tugging of her fingers upon her clothing was light, just creating enough pressure without making Lexa feel trapped. The way she spoke was still low and soft, teasing like the smile upon her lips. Lexa tried to draw upon that calmness but the main battle was taking place within herself as she tried to stomp down on the urge to fight back and push to see just how much it would take to break Clarke’s restraint and elicit one form of violent action or another out of her like she was used to getting.

It would make everything so much easier if Clarke proved herself to be evil like she had had it beaten into her that all Vampires were.

“I’m not going to hurt you, okay?” Clarke waited patiently for what felt like the longest second in the world before Lexa took a breath and nodded briskly in agreement. “Look at me, Lexa,” Clarke commanded softly as Lexa closed her eyes. She wanted, needed, to see them so she could make sure she was truly okay while she searched her.

Lexa had the most exquisite eyes, all of her was exquisite, but those eyes… they were so expressive and no matter what her mouth was saying she just couldn’t hide what she was truly feeling. And right then, as Lexa’s eyes opened again, all Clarke saw was a storm of confusion that quickly bled away to a rapidly rising desire as she ran her hands over her body.

Slowly, gently, Clarke searched all around Lexa’s t-shirt. She already knew the silver sewn into the soft black cotton but she wanted to get Lexa used to her touch and she wasn’t going to rush her now. “Take the shirt off, Lexa.” Clarke tried to keep her longing in check. After so many years walking the earth it should have been easy but her voice sounded husky and full of need even to her own ears at the thought of being able to touch her again even in this small way.

She expected Lexa to protest her command to strip and fight back as usual but she was more than pleasantly surprised as the young woman just did as asked and pulled the black fabric off over her head and stripped down to her black sports bra. Moaning softly, Clarke had to resist the urge to grab her and throw her back on to the bed. “Good girl,” she purred as she took the offending item out of Lexa’s hands and tossed it across the room without looking or caring where it landed only that it was finally out of the way.

Lexa bit back a moan as her gorgeous blonde tormentor stepped in close to her and slid her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. Her whole body felt like it was going up in flames from the assault on her senses and that was before Clarke started cupping and squeezing her ass in a way that rocked their bodies together in a rhythmic undulation that made Lexa ache.

Needing to explore more while she had the chance, Clarke left the back pockets of Lexa’s jeans and turned her attention elsewhere so she didn’t grow to distrust her search. Tracing the warmth of Lexa’s beautifully defined abdomen with her fingertips, Clarke kept her eyes locked on Lexa’s as she cupped under her breasts and pushed her sports bra up to expose the lower curve of her breasts enough to check that there was nothing wrapped around her body or through the fabric.

With each new touch and sensation, Lexa’s eyes first grew cautious and Clarke readied herself to step back as promised if she rejected her, then they shifted into that smouldering darkness as her pupils widened. Each time the desire in them was more intense and made Clarke ache and yearn for more. But playing with Lexa and the new sensations she was experiencing was like walking a fine line as need warred with her training.

Clarke knew it had to be difficult for Lexa to trust her. So, despite her own needs, she kept her touch light and watched intently, drawing back and moving her touch somewhere else at the slightest hint in those beautiful dark-lashed eyes that she was considering protesting the growing validity of the ‘search’. Finally, though Clarke’s gentleness and patience paid off and Lexa’s eyes stayed smouldering even after she had gotten a little greedy and had bit and sucked on the upper swell of her left breast and throat in a move that was impossible to pass off as been needed for any kind of a search for weapons.

 _“Jok!”_ Clarke cussed violently as someone pounded on the outer door with enough force to wake the dead and made Lexa grab her hand where it was teasing along the edge of her sensible black panties. “I grow weary of all these interruptions,” Clarke muttered against the curve of Lexa’s throat. “Do not move, Lexa,” she begged, “I will be right back.”

Lexa wrapped her arms around herself to try and stop herself from shaking so much as the Vampire left the room with a little more heat and purpose than usual in her elegant stride. Apart from her t-shirt which lay somewhere across the room she was still pretty much dressed but Lexa had never felt so naked in her life and that included when she’d woken up naked in Clarke’s bed. Then she had been clothed in righteous anger but right at that moment she felt stripped bare by her desire for the Vampire.

Even if she tried to deny it, she could see the evidence of her desire as she looked at her reflection in the full-length mirror opposite the bed. Her lips were swollen from Clarke’s kisses, her breasts and throat were covered with marks that confused her for a moment until touching one of the marks brought back the memory of teeth and the sound and sensation of sucking. The bolt of desire to her abdomen at the memory was like a physical blow that nearly doubled her over with its intensity.

“Apparently they were worried that you might have done something to me.” Leaning against the doorjamb, Clarke tried to hide her smile of satisfaction as Lexa tried to straighten up and act like she hadn’t just felt the first wave of an orgasm. If mentioned she knew that Lexa would deny it but Clarke could smell the delicious scent of it riding the air calling to her own wants and desires. “Right, back to the search I think.”

“No, please, wait,” holding up her hands beseechingly, Lexa backed away from her tormentor. She needed space to think. She was so confused by her body’s reaction she failed to spot the anticipation in Clarke’s eyes.

“No?” Clarke froze in place, searching Lexa’s eyes to see what was going on behind her words as well as her tone for fear or anger.

“Just- wait a second… I just need a second before you… we…!” She waved a hand between them trying to indicate their search.

Clarke smiled softly, relief flooding her that it was a ‘wait’ and not a rejection. She gave her time, letting Lexa compose herself. While she waited, Clarke studied her eyes. She could smell the desire on her still… smell the way it grew stronger with every glance thrown her way from the expressive beauty of her green eyes. “You want option two then?”

“What?” The words registered, sending an electric jolt right through Lexa’s body. “You wouldn’t da-” Lexa never even saw Clarke move, she was just so fast that her body was a blur and Lexa had been too busy swallowing down her desire for the Vampire, but the next thing she felt was her back hitting the mattress with a gentle THUD and the Vampires lithe body settling lightly over her pressing her deeper into it.

Lexa had faced down all kinds of monsters without thought for her own safety. But the grin of anticipation on the beautiful face so close to her own and the heat in her blue eyes stilled Lexa in a way no amount of fear could. Instead of fighting, she had the insane urge to laugh and just let herself go.

Before she could even come to terms with what she was feeling or rile herself up enough to think of any kind of retaliation, her stillness gave the wicked Vampire more than enough time to get to work.


	12. Day 4 (night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke takes searching to a whole other level until Lexa says stop...
> 
> Lexa is still fighting herself more than she is Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note... there are storyline reasons for getting Lexa out of her protective clothing and not just because Clarke was thirsty as hell for her (which she was).

Keeping Lexa off guard, Clarke pulled her sports bra up, ripping it at the seams in her haste as she exposed her breasts from beneath. While Lexa was busy covering up her modesty she gave the fastening of her jeans a similar treatment, sending the button flying across the room and simply pulled them and her underwear off at the same time rather than waste time bothering with niceties like unfastening them. She damaged both beyond repair in her haste before ripping her bra completely apart at the seams and throwing the ruined fabric of each item of clothing off the side of the bed.

“There, that’s better.” Gently pinning Lexa’s hands above her head with one of hers, Clarke sighed in satisfaction as she settled herself between Lexa’s parted thighs and smiled down at her slightly bewildered and flustered expression, and the green eyes that flicked between her own and her mouth over and over.

The feel of her own clothing coming between them was almost more than she could stand but right then Clarke knew that if she pulled back to take any of her own clothing off it would definitely be a step too far right then and Lexa really would feel she should try to get away instead of relaxing into her touch and desire again, so Clarke kept her desire in check as best as she could and her tone light.

If Lexa showed signs of being scared or panicked she would pull back in an instant, she wasn’t into rape but Lexa’s movements against her control were cursory at best and had less strength behind them than her own grip and she knew her Lexa well… if she had felt truly threatened she would have fought tooth and nail, and until one of them was dead before she would have just let her do what she had. “Now I could almost believe that you were unarmed,” Clarke teased gently.

“Almost?” Stilling from wiggling her left hand against Clarke’s hold and cataloguing the many fairly easy ways she could break her hold and a few of her stubborn Vampire bones on the way, Lexa looked up into her teasing blue eyes and raised an eyebrow at her. “And where in the _hell_ do you think I could be hiding anything right now?!” Lexa blushed anew and shivered, trails of fire shooting sparks across her nerves as the Vampire lightly ran her hand down her left side and hip. By the motion of her fingers she knew she was tracing the lines of the tattoo there and the scars they covered over her hip.

She hated the scars. Hated any reminder of them. They had not come during any noble cause or heroic deed but from trusting the wrong person. She had made it out alive but the guilt and the nightmares still plagued her. And in many ways, she, and others were still paying for it. But the way Clarke was touching filled her with a far different heat than the usual one of hatred.

Slipping a hand free, Lexa touched the hand upon her hip, her long fingers stilled her motion but she didn’t try to dislodge her. Drowning into the blue of the Vampire’s eyes, she moved her hand up the length of her arm, watching the way her touch stirred the colour of her eyes, darkening the blues as her pupils widened slightly. That she could affect her as much as she did her emboldened Lexa. Reaching the top of her arm, she trailed her hand further, skimming over the silky flesh of her shoulder and the side of her throat. The rising thud of her pulse made her pause there, her fingers burrowing into the warmth of her hair.

Clarke expelled a shaky breath. “Lexa my love, this delectable body of yours is more of a danger to me right now than it was when you were armed to the teeth… we both know that.” Tentative though it was, Lexa’s cooperation and touch had Clarke unable and unwilling to help herself any longer. Lowering her head, she kissed gently along Lexa’s collarbone as she cupped the back of her thigh and smoothly, gently, giving her more than enough time to move or protest, she lifted Lexa’s left leg slightly, creating a better angle and better contact.

She pressed herself closer, moaning against the curve of Lexa’s breast as heat rolled through her body in waves that spread outwards from her abdomen as Lexa’s hips undulated upwards to meet her own.

Almost instantly she felt Lexa stiffen and start to pull away as she realised what she had done. She could have subdued her in an instant, kissed away her protests and just made love to her, she knew Lexa wanted her. But Clarke wanted more, she always had when it came to her Lexa, so she quickly eased back, removing the weight of her body so she could meet her eyes.

“I want nothing more than to make you mine right now, Lexa. I know you want that too but-” Clarke sealed Lexa’s mouth with a quick kiss that was little more than a press of their lips, and placed fingers lightly over them as she drew back to keep her quiet before she could voice the denial Clarke was pretty sure she was about to. She needed her to listen first.

“No. Please, don’t,” she felt the perfect pout of her lips still as her eyebrow rose in a clear ‘well, go on’. “That is why I am going to do something I am going to instantly regret and not make love to you. When you come to me I want there to be no doubt in your mind as to what you want and no foolish protests afterwards. Consent means everything to me, Lexa. I know what you’re thinking,” she smiled as Lexa’s eyebrows climbed further.

“You are thinking I’m going to be waiting a long time?” A breath huffed out against her fingers as Lexa looked away from her. A warmly puffed out equivalent of crossed arms but she stayed still and relaxed beneath her, waiting to hear what she had to say.

“I want you for longer than just a night, my sweet Heda. I have for a long time. And whilst my patience has grown thin with aching for you, to get you away from that terrible life, I want no regrets on your part afterwards. Please, try to let go of your anger and mistrust and see me for who I am and not what you have been taught to fear. Can you try that at least?”

Slowly she removed her fingers from their gentle restraint of Lexa’s protests as the final remnants of caution left her body and her eyes took on a softer expression as they met hers. There was still confusion in them but Clarke could tell that, for a moment at least, Lexa was willing to try… or at least not protest herself into having sex.

“Clarke, what if I can’t give you what you want?” With what she was feeling, Lexa felt it would be all too easy to just take what Clarke was offering right there and then. God’s knows there was a part of her that wanted to and she barely knew the other woman. She needed to know though… if she didn’t, if this desire was temporary and she couldn’t give in to it, couldn’t see past her being a Vampire… would Clarke revel her gentleness to be a façade and force her?

“Just give me some time, Lexa. Let us talk and get to know each other. I am not going to force you to be something you’re not. If then you want only friendship or nothing at all I will give you what you want.”

Lexa wrapped her arms around her legs, covering her nudity as Clarke climbed off her and the bed. She blushed, hiding her face as she saw the damp patch marring the pale, silky fabric on the thigh of Clarke’s dress. It’s position left her in no doubt that it had happened while the Vampire had been pressed against her. Lexa’s embarrassment levels went through the roof as Clarke ran a finger through the dampness and licked her finger clean.

“Hmm, it looks as though we both need fresh clothes now,” Clarke grinned as Lexa grabbed a pillow and covered her face with it. “Could you help me with the zip on my dress, love?” She made a show of not been quite able to reach it as a green eye finally peered cautiously out over the edge of the pillow at her. “Well? Come on, Lexa,” she coaxed as an eyebrow went up again, “I promise I won’t jump you and we’ve seen each other naked… we did have a bath and sleep together.”

“There wouldn’t have no damn problem if you hadn’t ripped all my clothes.” Struggling with the pillow as she looked around for her shirt, Lexa froze before she could get more than halfway off the bed as Clarke’s words sank in. “Wait… we had a what now?”

“We had a bath… together… naked. We also showered too, before the bath… there was a lot of blood,” she whispered as pain stabbed through her at the memory of how close she had come to losing her.

Sighing, Lexa finally gave up on trying to hide her modesty behind the pillow and tossed it back onto the bed. Clarke had done more than see her naked, and she had said she would behave so there was little point to it, Lexa reasoned. It was a decision she regretted almost instantly at the look in Clarke’s eyes as she walked towards her. The only thing that kept her from diving back to the bed for the rashly discarded pillow was the challenge in those blue eyes that said that if she went for it she wouldn’t be allowed to hide behind it for long as she caught her looking towards it. Squaring her shoulders, Lexa kept on walking and closed the gap between herself and Clarke.

Clarke had promised so many things… and so far she had abided by them… The way she looked at her though, her cerulean blue eyes so full of heat, desire and something that was so foreign to Lexa but made her blush more. That look made her wonder if letting her go if she just wanted friendship or nothing was something the Vampire could do without it destroying herself.

“You are so beautiful,” cupping Lexa’s jaw, Clarke tilted her head to get a look into her downcast green eyes. Lexa was five foot seven, several inches taller than herself. With her usual high heels on, Clarke was just about on the same level as Lexa as the other woman usually wore sensible shoes with the minimum amount of heel possible. Been barefooted as she was though, with Lexa’s head bent, it put her eye line out of reach without forcing her to look up. Sighing softly in frustration, Clarke kicked off her heels so she could get a better look without getting a crick in her neck. Combing her fingers through the silky softness of Lexa’s hair, she brushed it back out of the way.

“Lexa, look at me.” The expression on her face was carefully neutral but Clarke saw the uncertainty and self-loathing in Lexa’s expressive eyes before she tried to lock it away from her by closing her eyes. “You don’t believe me?” Clarke realised incredulously.

“No,” Lexa mumbled reluctantly.

“Look at me. Come on, open those beautiful eyes for me. I’ll bite your nipples until you do.”

“Hey?”

“Well, damn, now I wish that hadn’t worked so quickly. Uh-huh, no. Keep them open and look at me, Lexa.” As the other woman did as she’d asked without complaint or trying to pick a fight, Clarke rewarded them both with a soft kiss that left her own lips tingling and Lexa blushing and panting just a little. “Now, why don’t you believe me when I say that you are beautiful?”

“’Cause I’m not.”

“What?” Clarke stared at her in disbelief for a moment before realizing that there truly was no coyness in Lexa’s words or disbelief because it had been a woman telling her. She truly thought that way. “Lexa, you are the most beautiful, and quite often the most frustrating, woman I have ever known.”

“Don’t! You, you’re beautiful, I’m just-” she waved her hands up and down.

“Look at me, Lexa.” Taking advantage of their height difference, Clarke quickly swooped in and delivered a careful but not so tender bite to Lexa’s left nipple as she tried to avoid her gaze again. “Look at me, love. Look at me while I look at you, and tell me then what I think of you.”

“I-”

“I will bite again,” her voice was deliberately soft but she couldn’t resist flashing a hint of fang to get her point across and make Lexa twitch just a little. “Now, just look at me.” Clarke waited until Lexa’s eyes reluctantly met hers and then she let her eyes wander all over Lexa’s body and let them speak to Lexa. “I have lived far longer than you could imagine my dear Lexa. And in all those years I have met many beautiful people, men and women, but you know what?”

Breathing hard from the intensity of the burning passion she had seen in Clarke’s eyes as they had run over her body, Lexa blushed furiously as she stepped just that little bit closer and ran gentle fingers across her left hip whilst holding her gaze. Just that touch, as light as it was, had heat and need radiating out from that point of contract through her body. “What?”

“You are by far the most beautiful and I have never wanted with them, what I want with you.”

“And what’s that? What is it you could possibly want with me, Clarke?” Her thoughts were spinning, chasing old arguments and fears ingrained into her by well-aimed blows of Titus’ words, fists and feet.

“Everything, my love. I want you in my life as well as in my bed. And before you say ‘that won’t work’, Octavia and Lincoln are not the only human or Reaper and Vampire couple living here, as well you know.”

That might be, Lexa thought, but she was pretty sure that Octavia hadn’t been ordered to kill Lincoln to keep someone else safe like she had. It added a whole new level of complexity to it all. And just the fact that she was having feelings, very, very, strong feelings, for a Vampire was going against a lifetime of hatred and training.

As she looked down at Clarke though, Lexa realised that all the hatred and training were losing out to the Vampire’s subtle, and not so subtle, seduction. “Why didn’t you try any of _this_ sooner?”

Clarke’s body tingled at the hint of regret in Lexa’s voice. “I would have loved to. God knows I thought about it often enough since the moment I first saw you. You deserved a life better than that but you would not have accepted me quite so easily any sooner. I would have protected you from so much if I could have but you needed to grow and learn too.”

“I haven’t accepted you now either,” Lexa felt the need to protest.

“No?”

“N-Ohh.” Lexa’s flat-out denial ended as a tremulous sigh as Clarke’s warm hand gently cupped her breast. The pad of her thumb brushed across a sensitive nipple, bringing it to hardness as she delicately ran the tip of her hot tongue in a line of fire across her senses and the curve of her throat. Her knees growing weak, Lexa grasped Clarke’s waist for much-needed support as she tried to keep her legs under her and anchor her senses.

“If I had tried that at any time before, Lexa you would have done everything in your power to kill me and yet… here you are… in my arms… naked.”

“Well you did destroy my clothes,” Lexa panted.

“And you got mine covered with your arousal,” Clarke pointed out with a wicked smile. “Now,” she planted a kiss on Lexa’s lips and caressed her flushed cheeks, “how about you help with this zipper and we can both get changed, hmm?” Turning her back to Lexa, Clarke waited expectantly to see what path she would take.

When Lexa was off guard, which Clarke had to admit to herself she rather enjoyed causing, she was more likely to give an honest response but it was also like toying with a predator, you just never knew when it might decide it had had enough of all the tormenting and bite you in the ass for it.

Presented with the Vampire’s back, Lexa stared at it, strangely mesmerised by the delicate curve of her kissable neck exposed by her simple but perfectly coiffured hair that would have looked more in place in a 1940’s movie. Clarke’s skin was so perfect and pale it made her own look darkly tanned in comparison as she placed them upon her shoulders and she knew that, while tanned, she was pale from living on Vampire hours and seeing little in the way of sunlight because of it. There wasn’t too much of a difference in their height but with her shoes off, what there was seemed greater and she looked more delicate and made Lexa feel almost protective of her when she shivered from the touch of her calloused fingers. Not that anything that could flip a truck over with one hand needed much protecting.

Finding the tab of the zipper, Lexa eased it down slowly and carefully so as not to get the expensive fabric caught. She was unzipping a dress but every sound, every rasp as it opened just a little more was unbelievably erotic and felt to Lexa like she was exposing and unfastening herself too. Reaching the end, Lexa released the tab with trembling fingers and reluctantly stepped back from the tantalising ‘V’ of exposed pale skin.

“Could you take my hair down for me too, Lexa?”

Lifting her eyes, Lexa belatedly realised that where they were standing they were facing the full-length mirror and Clarke was watching her face intently. Blushing anew, Lexa followed Clarke’s instructions and found the pins that were holding her hair up in its sleek style and removed them for her. As the released wave of silken golden blonde hair tumbled down over her hands and relaxed into a bounce of gentle curls around her shoulders, Lexa watched in the mirror as Clarke allowed her dress to tumble to the floor at the same time and revealed that there had been next to nothing on under it and that she was even more breathtakingly beautiful without clothes.

“I thought it was only fair,” Clarke purred at Lexa’s rapt expression in the mirror as her eyes homed in and locked upon the fullness of her breasts, “now we’re both naked.”

“Not quite,” Lexa somehow managed to get out past her suddenly dry throat as she reluctantly dragged her eyes up from her frankly impressive breasts to meet the knowing look in Clarke’s eyes, “you’ve still got panties on,” she pointed out in an effort to prove that she hadn’t just been fixated on the Vampires cleavage.

“Well, that can be soon put right.”

“No!” Reaching around her body, Lexa grabbed Clarke’s wrists as she made to pull the skimpy bit of white silk down over her hips. The move pulled them intimately together and made Lexa very aware of many things she shouldn’t have been. Like, how well they fit together, the softness of Clarke’s skin against hers, even the fact that her panties were of the thong variety as she could feel the annoyingly perky fullness of her ass very clearly nestled against her. Suddenly struggling for control, Lexa closed her eyes against the sight of them together and buried her face against the curve of Clarke’s slender neck.

Lexa’s senses were assailed by the soft scent of her light perfume and shampoo mingling with the scent that was just Clarke. Warmed by her body it teased her just as the soft strands of golden blonde hair did as they caressed and clung to her face. For a creature that lived in the dark, all Lexa could think about at that moment was sunshine and warmth.

Nuzzling her nose against Clarke’s neck, Lexa breathed in her scent. Her lips felt her pulse pick up speed and traced its flight to the sweet spot where it beat closer to the surface begging to be released. It made her jaw ache and her mouth water thinking of sinking her teeth into it and releasing that sweet rush of hot blood into her mouth.

Feeling a growl rising through her throat, Lexa pulled back from the strange temptation of Clarke’s pulse and released her hold on her wrists, startled at how fiercely she had been holding the Vampire. She could go no further though, she couldn’t shake the desire and need to sink her teeth into Clarke and felt very strongly that if either of them moved right then she would lose control.

Hearing and feeling the growl reverberating against her back, Clarke turned in Lexa’s suddenly loose hold. She hadn’t moved away, in fact, she was too still, her body tense ready for action. Her head was bent again though and that soft dark hair had tumbled forward to block Clarke’s view of her eyes. Reaching up to brush Lexa’s hair aside, Clarke paused as she saw Lexa’s head move just a fraction as she looked towards her wrist as though mesmerised by her pulse.

Clarke heard the growl again. Soft and low, vibrating through the air between them. It was feral and hungry, pure predator in a way Clarke was familiar with as she had heard it from Lexa before when she had needed more of her blood to heal. There was danger in it but it excited her as it vibrated through her body, sparking off nerve ending to tiptoe down her spine in a way that made Clarke’s breath catch as it tripped the switch in her that had her body asking, ‘Fight, fight, or fuck?’.


	13. Day 4 (night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A showing of power? And more on Lexa's troubled past.

“Lexa,” Clarke lulled gently, “look at me. Give me those eyes.” Fingers stroking through her dark hair, Clarke teased it back as Lexa used every ounce of her self-control and looked up for her. Clarke’s hand stilled as she took in her eyes. “Oh,” she breathed softly in shock.

Lexa’s eyes were beautiful, the most sensual and seductive that Clarke had ever seen in her life. Calling them green didn’t really even begin to do them justice. The green was on the darker side right then. Flecked through with browns and yellows around the pupil and encircled by a line of darker green that was almost black before it met the white. Right then though, whilst the same colour, they had taken on the reflective metallic sheen that most Vampire’s eyes held when they desperately needed to feed or how hers did when her power was high. It was different than the glow from a cats eyes when struck by light as they shone from within and Clarke had never seen it happen with anything other than a Vampire before. “Are you feeling okay, my love?”

Touching the back of Clarke’s hand, Lexa brushed the softness of her skin with her fingers. She blinked, feeling like she was swimming her way through a haze. “I…” she wasn’t sure, Lexa realized. She felt okay, she even knew she had wanted to bite Clarke but it felt distant and dreamlike and didn’t make her feel at all disgusted like she knew the thought of drinking blood should have made her feel. “My head just started hurting a bit,” she admitted. Lexa moaned, closing her eyes she relaxed into the gently massaging fingers that reached the back of her neck and head just before her own got there. Even with the distraction of Clarke’s full breasts rubbing against her own, Clarke’s touch felt so good and soothing as it chased away the pain. “Mmmm, that feels much better.”

“Eyes, Lexa,” Clarke ordered softly as she brushed her lips gently across the full pout of Lexa’s bottom lip to get her attention. She needed to see what they looked like now that Lexa was relaxed again. She was hoping that they would be back to normal but she wasn’t sure if they would be as Lexa was touching her more intimately than she was sure Lexa realised. And yes, Lexa had responded quite willingly to her touch, but it had been mostly response and not instigation. The way her fingers were stroking her wrist and playing over her hip was all from Lexa and she would love it to not be because of whatever had made her eyes change and caused the hunger for her blood.

“Ya know,” Lexa grumbled as she opened them and gazed into Clarke’s blue eyes, “you are very pushy about my eyes. Why do you keep insisting I look at you all the time?” she asked curiously.

“Because,” Clarke smiled as she saw that they had lost the metallic sheen and she was still touching her, “they are beautiful and very expressive. They also don’t lie even when that kissable mouth is. And…”

Lexa decided she wasn’t even going to comment on Clarke’s comment about her lips. She had the feeling if she did that Clarke might try to prove her point and she wasn’t too sure she would put up anything like a fight if she did. “Okay, I know I’m going to regret asking but… and?”

“And I cannot wait to have them looking into mine, full of lust, longing and love while we fuck each other senseless.”

“Yep,” Lexa released a shaky breath with a wry chuckle that was strangled off as her body twitched under the weight of the duel blow of Clarke’s words and the heat of her voice, “I knew I would regret asking.”

“No you don’t” Clarke smiled as Lexa twitched again. God but she was so responsive when she was off-guard. “Now you’re just going to be thinking about us together more. How is your head now?” She kept stroking the back of Lexa’s neck, massaging gently as Lexa’s dark hair caressed the back of her hand with each movement.

Eyes narrowing in thought, her jaw working, Lexa titled her head on one side. “If I say it’s bad could I go home?”

“No, if it is bad I would not want you out on the road on that bike of yours and would either insist that you stay here, or I would take you home and stay with you to make sure you were okay. Now, is it bad? Eyes on mine when you answer.”

“Again with the eyes… and no,” she grumbled slightly even though she had known that being given an out had been a very slim chance that she wasn’t even sure she would have wanted if it had meant been away from the strangely alluring Vampire and the effect she had on her. And really, with the threat to Octavia… she couldn’t leave. Not when there was the chance that there was someone spying on everything she did living within the mansion of Polis, hiding in plain sight just waiting to report back to Titus.

“It’s not too bad now,” she admitted. “Still tender but bearable. What happened to me? I felt so… strange.” Something had happened, she knew it had but with every second what she had felt was fading and trying to chase the memories down felt, as always, like trying to grab hold of a handful of fog.

Clarke wasn’t quite sure what was going on with Lexa, she wished she did, but with the injuries she had sustained it was probably foolish to assume that there wouldn’t be consequences. Her touch had seemed to calm Lexa and quelled the hunger though but Clarke didn’t want anyone else seeing her eyes change like that if it came upon her again.

And she wasn’t sure what it would mean if that hunger came over her if she was alone with anyone, especially one of the many normal humans that lived there or even Octavia. Lexa was perfectly capable of doing damage when she was in control, what could happen if she was in the grip of a bloodlust again didn’t bear thinking about. “Hmmm, I hate to admit it but I am not too sure. When we go out to join the others and hear Lincoln’s apology though I think it would be best if you stuck close to me.”

“Erm!” Cocking her head to one side, Lexa waved her hands up and down her own body to remind the Vampire, once again, that she was too naked to be going anywhere.

“Yes dear, you look lovely,” Lexa’s exasperated sigh made Clarke grin. She couldn’t help it though, she just loved that, despite everything, Lexa was comfortable enough around her to be teased and wasn’t trying to pick a fight. “Come, I have some more suitable, less dangerous, clothes ready for you to try on.”

“Hold on… ready? You were always going to make me change clothes weren’t you?” Lexa dragged in a deep breath and clenched her jaw in exasperation as Clarke gave a nod and grin that made her look like the twenty-something her body looked instead of the perfectly-poised-even-when-naked, Vampire with the knowledge of hundreds of years under her belt.

“Why didn’t you just get me to change instead of going through all… that?” she gestured back towards the bed but refused to look at it as she was sure it would just make her blush again.

“Lexa, my dear Heda, I would still have had to see you get undressed and dressed again to make sure you didn’t just swap any weapons over.” The look in her eyes said she would have too. “And this way was much more fun don’t you think?”

Refusing to answer on the grounds that Clarke would probably just do something else mind-blowingly seductive and wicked to try and change her mind just to get her point across, Lexa simply rolled her eyes at the Vampire and crossed her arms only to nearly drop them again as Clarke suddenly grew too interested in the way it pushed her breasts up and created a cleavage for her to look at.

“Don’t worry,” Clarke assured Lexa and she led the way to the huge walk-in closet cum dressing room, “I got everything in black for you. Though a bit of colour wouldn’t hurt to try you know? You could even start off with something simple like purple underwear? That would bring the colour of your eyes out.”

“Not that anyone would be getting a look at it even if I did,” Lexa grumbled under her breath.

“Oh, I don’t know,” she purred. “Green would also be a good colour to complement your eyes or maybe a more regal colour like red.”

“Anyway, I do wear more than just black,” Lexa protested while ignoring the assessing look in Clarke’s eyes as they gave an appreciative sweep up and down her body in a way that said they were dressing and undressing her again over and over.

“Silver thread and charcoal grey do not count, Lexa,” Clarke stated firmly.

“I’ve got blue… no, actually that was when I was a kid. Okay,” she finally admitted after mentally going through all her stored away clothing, “so my wardrobe is a little on the dark side of the colour spectrum. I like it like that. And I’ve yet to see you in anything darker than cream or ivory so it’s not like your colour range is all that expansive either.”

“Ahh, but my wardrobe and style are wider than you have seen so far, I just choose to dress that way when I want to put on a show. Yours, I feel certain, is more because of your ‘job’. When was the last time you wore something that wasn’t black or even something that didn’t have silver sewn into it?”

“The last time… that would probably be the day that my Mom was murdered by a Vampire,” Lexa whispered quietly as pain as fresh as the day it had happened washed through her. She felt Clarke step closer and felt her strong but delicate hand ran up her back to lay on her shoulder. From anyone else, especially a Vampire, she would have rejected the offer of comfort but from Clarke, it felt good and right even though it shouldn’t have.

Gently turning Lexa to face her, Clarke cupped her jaw and gently brushed away the tear that ran down her cheek. Lexa was usually so buttoned down when it came to her emotions. When they showed at all they were usually darker ones of hate. They had been hard to witness when she wanted Lexa to know peace, joy and love… but she found that tears were worse than the hatred. They cut at her heart, stabbing and making her feel helpless. “Why was that the last time and not when your boyfriend was killed? I know you were hunting full time after that.”

“Truthfully?”

“Always.”

“He was kind of a jerk. I’d told him a couple of days before that I was going to leave town that weekend. He was pissed at me and said he wouldn’t follow me… I said that was fine, that I didn’t want him to anyway. He turned up and asked me to go on one last ride around town with him. My Dad insisted, said it would do me good. I hate what happened to him and because of that, I didn’t start the new life I had wanted even though we moved town. With my Mom though… I had always been close to her and she had done her best to keep some kind of a normal life going for me despite all the training and hunting. She wanted me away from it all, said it wasn’t right. Who I am, what I do… And it got her killed.”

“I do not understand. How did your being a Reaper get her killed?”

The Vampire that murdered her very kindly left a message for me. A photo of us taken a couple of days before. They knew they couldn’t get to me as easily without risking their own lives so they got her instead. I think they thought it would stop me been a Reaper but all it did was make me more determined.” And it had stopped her from accepting anyone into her life since. If no one got close there was no one to get hurt.

“I am so very sorry, Lexa. It sounds like you were very close to her. To lose her like that is terrible and I have always regretted that I wasn’t in the country to try and stop what happened. You still have your Father though, don’t you?”

“I haven’t actually seen my Dad in person for many years,” the person she knew hadn’t been a Father to her for many years, sometimes she didn’t think he ever had been. “He knows how to take care of himself though. How long have you been following me around anyway? I know I’ve seen you before but I’ve never felt you.”

“Oh… more times than you know but not as often or as close as I would have liked and that is all I will say on it.” Cocking her head to one side, Clarke studied Lexa’s expression. “You look… troubled by something.”

“You don’t feel like the others.”

“Feel?”

Holding up a hand, Lexa stepped back out of the distraction of Clarke’s touch. “No… ‘you’ for a min, okay? No sneaky touching or seducing. I’m not going to do anything dangerous, I just want to concentrate.” Closing her eyes, Lexa took a deep breath and released it as she focussed herself. It had been many years since she had had to do even that much. Being able to sense anything Vampire or Werewolf came to her as easily and naturally as breathing.

Curious as to what she was about to do, Clarke watched Lexa intently.


	14. Day 4 (night)

As Lexa released a drawn-out breath, Clark felt a rush of warmth flowing across and through her body that made her spine writhe in pleasure. It was gentle, pleasant like the caress of a summer’s night, the brush of fur or a lover’s touch. Lifting a hand she felt the air between them. It felt thicker somehow, like swimming through warm water or very thick fog. There was nothing physical to touch and yet it felt as though she could push at it if she really tried. “Lexa, what are you doing?” she questioned lightly, needing to understand.

Lexa frowned slightly in mild exasperation at the interruption. “I’m just feeling for all the Vampires and Werewolves around. Now, shush… please?”

Clark smiled at the hesitation before the ‘please’ and tried to hold her questions for when Lexa was done, she really did, but it was a soul achingly long time, far longer than she cared to remember, since she had felt that kind of power at work and her curiosity got the better of her. “How far can you feel?”

“Right now. I can feel five Werewolves on this floor, four above us and one lower, ten outside,” which meant there were a lot of them off the mansion grounds, probably enjoying some free time in Polis. “And there are five Vampires on this floor, two up, eighteen lower and… five outside.” It takes longer the more I reach out though so not sure how far I could go and after a while, it can get too busy and difficult to make out distances. But… I can’t feel you the same way as I do them.” Frowning, Lexa tried concentrating on her harder as she tried to work her out.

Clark was impressed. With that kind of an ability, it was no wonder Lexa had been so successful as a Reaper and had one of the highest kill rates ever. Before she even entered a building she had a pretty good idea as to where the main threats already were. “You can’t feel me at all?”

“It’s just different. It’s generally all a cold feeling, spikey. Werewolves though I can see as green, Vampires are red. You… it’s warm, not cold and the colour, when I can see it, is more a… golden red. I never noticed before because I wasn’t looking with that part of myself. I just knew I’d seen you before.”

“You said when you can see my colour… does that mean you can’t always? Can you right now?”

Suddenly Lexa had the belated feeling that she was maybe revealing too much about what she was capable of to the Vampire. Being ‘Queen’, Clark more than likely knew everything anyway but it wasn’t like her to share so much how she was. She was just about to open her eyes when she felt a push of warmth against her chest and abdomen that took her breath in an almost too pleasant way. “ _Jok,_ ” she breathed softly. “What did you just do?”

“Reach out with your power again, just as far as me this time.”

Keeping a watchful eye on Clark, Lexa stretched out cautiously with her abilities until she felt the warmth of Clark and saw her body take on a golden glow that only she could see. Lexa froze, her eyes widening as Clark gave a noticeable shiver at the same time. “You felt that?”

“Hmhmm.” Clark purred and stroked her fingers through the warmth again. She could feel it even stronger now as though pushing it back how she had, had opened up a connection or just strengthened one already there waiting to be tapped into again. “We would have to ask but I’m guessing that no one else feels this when you use your powers to look around. You didn’t use this when you came that night to kill me did you?”

“No. I know the layout of the upper floors and saw where everyone was heading.”

“I didn’t think so. I already knew you were there but, believe me, I would have noticed _this_ before if you had. And there would have been no way I wouldn’t have known that someone was around.”

“How did you know I was there though?”

“I knew long before you dropped down on Lincoln,” she scented the air and grinned as Lexa blushed. “I know your scent, my love. Now as to what I did…” focussing on the warmth running through her fingers, Clark pushed against it with her mind and hand and smiled as she saw Lexa react to it hitting her again. “You are very powerful, love. Do you know what house you belong to?”

“What? My, what, now?”

“Your house? Clan? Your ancestry? Your Mothers maiden name?”

“Why?” Lexa sighed resignedly at the look of quiet determination on Clark’s face. It was a look that said she was quite willing to wait as long as it took to get what she wanted. And with someone that was basically ageless and immortal, waiting came easily to them when they were in the mood to be stubborn. “My Mom was adopted they had no idea where she was from or who her parents were. When she was old enough they gave her a blanket that had her first name embroidered on it but she was never sure if it was her given name or one given to her at the orphanage like her surname was.”

“That makes things a little more difficult.” Clark sighed softly. Sorrow flowed through her that Lexa’s Mother hadn’t known her family even as she was all too aware that being adopted had apparently kept her away from the clutches of the Maunon else she would have known about her.

“What things? Why did you want to know her maiden name?” Lexa felt like grabbing and shaking Clark a little for the way she could see her shutting down on her, holding her thoughts and secrets to herself, after asking about her Mom.

“Let’s get dressed then I will explain… unless you would rather stay naked. I’m okay with that if you do,” raking her eyes over the gorgeous expanse of toned muscles and tanned flesh Lexa seemed to have forgotten was on display, Clark smiled at the flustered look on her face. “I fear though that Octavia will send someone else in after us or storm the place herself if we linger much longer.”

Lexa knew that Clark was stalling but she wasn’t going to call her on it and stand there naked any longer that she had to… even if it did have the temptation of getting to see her nearly naked at the same time. Nakedness seemed to be something that Clark was quite comfortable with and her ease had stopped Lexa from dwelling on her own but it just wasn’t Lexa’s thing. Never had been, even before she’d been left scarred. It made her feel too vulnerable, _usually_ , and just attracted the kind of attention she didn’t want, _usually_.

“Okay,” she sighed, resigned to her fate. “What clothes have you got for me?”

“There’s no need to sound so nervous my love,” Clark chuckled.

“No? All I’ve seen of your style so far is skin tight bits of fabric and ridiculously high heels. I don’t do tight and if you put me in heels like that I would fall over and break my damn neck.”

“Heels are easier than you think and you look amazing in nothing so skin tight would look good on you too. But… I know what you like, and though I hope to keep you naked as much as possible and work on adding a few lighter shades when you are dressed, I picked out a few things you shouldn’t find too offensive for tonight.”

Lexa looked at the ‘few things’ that Clark handed her out of the closet. Apparently, a few things actually meant a few items of clothing making up one outfit. “So, no other options?”

“Two others… wear something of mine. I have a dress in here that would look good on you but it’s white and would be shorter on you than you are used to or… go naked.” Clark shook her head as she watched Lexa holding up the clothes with a look of distrust on her face. “Lexa honey, they’re not going to bite. Just try them on,” she laughed softly.

“Ya know, I think my t-shirt didn’t get all torn up maybe I could wear that?” Lexa glanced around the room, trying to spot whichever far corner the Vampire had flung it to.

“You mean this one?” Clark held up the offending item and calmly and slowly ripped it in half as Lexa reached for it. “Oops!”

“Bitch!” Lexa muttered softly, drawing the word out and she fought back the urge to laugh as she watched the two halves fall to the floor and took in Clark’s almost childish smirk of satisfaction.

“You have no idea. Now!” she popped Lexa smartly on the ass as she walked by her. “Get dressed!”

Lexa watched as Clarke disappeared into the depths of the dressing room and left her alone.

Alone!

It was the perfect chance for her to get away!

But she couldn’t very do that while naked. Her sudden comfort while naked didn’t stretch any further than the one person that wasn’t after her body to kill her. Eying the clothes in her hands again… Lexa started pulling them on but she did so nowhere near as fast as she could have, or should have, in order to escape. Instead, she listened to the quiet sounds of Clarke moving around and the gentle teasing in her soft, husky voice as she answered her sometimes startled questions about what she was putting on.

It was nice. Peaceful. Strangely domestic. And that made Lexa rub at her forehead and dig her nails into her palms as fear started to grow that she was being drugged or controlled. She didn’t feel like she was but she certainly wasn’t acting like herself either.

Lexa pushed herself upright and studied herself in the full-length mirror. The clothes were beautiful but she just felt uncomfortable even though they had the softness and fit that only came with really good quality clothes. From the front the black, muscle t-shirt, top looked perfectly normal. As she turned though it become anything but normal. Her usual style was simple, functional. Words that didn’t describe the back of the shirt at all as there were just strips of horizontal fabric with huge gaps in between. Apparently breaking the lines of the gaps up with a bra would be a mortal sin or something ‘cause Clark had refused to let her have one. Not even a black one which would have matched everything she was wearing.

At least she had the fact that everything was in her usual colour to give her comfort. ‘Cause the pants gave her even less comfort than the top had. They were leather or something that had the same tightness and strength but Lexa had never felt leather that was so soft which was good as they were skin tight to the point that they looked like they had been painted on. Their tightness was bad enough but she had two further gripes about them. The first being that apparently wearing anything more than a thong would also be a mortal sin as it would have ruined the lines and they would have shown through the lacing that ran the outsides of both legs and up over the hips.

Everything was comfortable though, even the boots with their two-inch heels. If she was being honest with herself, her main problem was the lacing on the pants. And then it was just the knowledge that her scars were exposed that was bothering her even though they were covered by her tattoo. The tattoos on her arm and back showed even more clearly but the one on her hip was different. In her own mind all there was, were the scars, she couldn’t see or feel past them.

“You look stunning,” Clark breathed as she took in the sight before her as she walked out of the dressing room.

Any protests Lexa had building about the clothes, died unspoken as she looked up into the mirror and saw the true embodiment of beauty walking across the room towards her. “Damn! _Yu laik meizen_ ”

The unguarded look in Lexa’s eyes and lapse into her native tongue, made Clark want to peel her out of her sinfully tight pants and take advantage of the unbridled lust in her eyes and voice. “You like?” She gave a little twirl that ended with a perfect stop right beside Lexa’s left hip. Their bodies touched as she placed her right hand on the other woman’s shoulder in a pose they showed them off perfectly as a couple.

 _“Sha,”_ Lexa cleared her throat and tried to peel her eyes away from Clarke’s breasts. “I mean, it’s…”

Clark rubbed her thumb back and forth across Lexa’s shoulder as she studied their reflections in the mirror. Flipping her head she watched Lexa’s eyes darken as her loose hair tumbled across and clung with hers. Clark kept watching those eyes as they ran up and down her reflection in the mirror. She saw the hunger flare up in a flash of metallic green and shifted her hand to Lexa’s back. Caressing Lexa’s bare flesh between the strips of fabric she delighted in the warmth and softness and watched as her eyes shifted back to their normal beauty. “We look good together, don’t you think?”

“You look…”

“What?”

“I’m trying to think of a word more fitting than beautiful,” Lexa admitted with a blush. The top parts of their outfits matched in that they had the same cut at the front but whereas hers was a t-shirt, Clark’s was a very classic and stylish little black dress that ended around mid-thigh. It was tight all over, accentuating the fullness of her breasts and her glorious curves. Just the glimpse of the fabric pulled tight across the curve of her ass as she had twirled around as she had walked to her side had left Lexa breathless.

“Lexa, help me with my necklace, please.”

As she picked it up from the dresser, Lexa admired the beauty and weight of the ornate locket. She pulled on it, giving a little twist to the right at the same time until it unfolded to reveal a nice little dagger. Holding it up to the light she admired the sharpness of its edge. It was perfect and in the right hands, hands like her own, it could cause quite a bit of damage.

Clark studied Lexa through the mirror and waited to see what she would do. Putting a weapon in her hands, even one so small, probably wasn’t the smartest decision in the world but Clark knew that even with Lexa’s skills there was little chance of her getting close enough to do any damage even if she tried. She was just really hoping she wouldn’t try.

Carefully folding the blade away, Lexa turned back to Clark and walked back across the room. “Oh good lord,” her breath hitched and she stumbled a little as she got a full-on view of the way Clark’s dress pulled tight across her ass. She could feel Clark’s eyes upon her as she got closer but she was too busy trying not to trip over her own feet and tongue whilst admiring all the leg on view. The scent of Clark’s body and the heat rising from her was a further assault on Lexa’s senses as she stopped at her back. Clark’s body shifted, her arms rising, drawing Lexa’s gaze to her reflection as the motion lifted her breasts as she drew her golden blonde unbound hair out of the way so she could fasten the clasp on the necklace.

Turning in Lexa’s arms, Clark cupped the back of her neck, burying her fingers in the warmth at the back of Lexa’s neck and hair as she kissed her. “Thank you for not trying anything then Lexa. As much as I love pinning your delectable body down I would prefer it if you weren’t trying to kill me at the time.”

“What have you done to me?” Lexa sighed brokenly.

“Done to you?” Tilting Lexa’s head up, Clark tried to catch her eyes but apart from being able to see that they hadn’t changed again, she could see very little else as Lexa was determined not to meet her gaze. “Eyes, Lexa,” she ordered gently. “Now, why do you think I’ve done something, love?”

“I’m supposed to be trying to ‘get’ your heart… but instead… it feels like you’ve got mine.” Lexa frowned in confusion. Everything had all seemed so simple just a couple of days ago. Just take out another blood sucking Vampire or die trying. But everything had changed and Clark had got through all her defences and awakened something inside of her with a frightening speed and she just didn’t understand. She had had a weapon in hand and had simply put it away without even thinking of using it. That just wasn’t her. Even thinking about grabbing it and trying to end Clark just made her feel sick at heart.

It just wasn’t her.

Even now, when she should have been getting away from her or just getting angry about whatever she had done… Lexa just found herself mesmerised by Clark’s beauty and ran her fingers through the soft waves of her hair instead.

Turning her head, Clarke pressed a kiss to the palm of Lexa’s hand. “I haven’t put any kind of a spell on you if that is what you are thinking. I do not want a mindless slave in my bed or my life, Lexa. I want you and I want you to come to me willingly. I know you have had little reason to trust me or my kind so all I can hope is that you will come to trust my word.”

“I do trust you, Clarke.” Lexa didn't even hesitate when she said the words but the easy truth of them made her frown a little.

Smiling softly at the sweet confusion in her eyes and voice, Clarke took Lexa’s hand and placed it over her own heart, pressing it closer so she could feel it beating against her palm. “If it is any consolation though, my love. You have had my heart since the moment I first saw you.”

Clark’s words and touch freed Lexa of her confusion. Moaning in need she wrapped her arms around the Vampire and pulled them together for a hungry, passionate kiss. She poured her desire for Clark into their kiss and let go of everything else as it was met and returned.

“Oh for fuck's sake!” Pulling reluctantly back from the delights Lexa was offering her freely, Clark rested her forehead against Lexa’s and lost herself in the love and desire in those eyes as the pounding continued on the outer door. “Everyone here needs a lesson in timing,” she groaned.

“Or maybe we should take it as a hint?”

“Yes… that we should get a place of our own. Coming!” she shouted over her shoulder. “Or we were about to get to that anyway,” she whispered softly against the shell of Lexa’s ear before giving the delicate lobe a gentle nip. “That will be Octavia and Lincoln,” she explained. “I sent them a text while you were getting dressed. Thought you would prefer to do the forgiving him thing here in private where you don’t have to put on that bad girl act for everyone.”

“He tried to kill me, still not sure I’m ready to forgive him let alone convince him or you that I have.”

“I know… and I’m sure Lincoln does too. All either of you really needs to do is convince me, and most importantly Octavia, that neither of you is going to go for blood the moment our backs are turned.”

“I’m not that good of an actress,” Lexa growled darkly.

“Oh I know that!” she laughed. “You are terrible at hiding anything behind those beautiful expressive green eyes and that’s one of the many things I love about you. Now, let’s get this part over with before Octavia goes on a pregnancy hormone fuelled rampage on everyone. Then we can go eat and see where the rest of the night takes us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sha - Yes  
> Yu laik meizen - You look beautiful (according to http://trigedasleng.info/dictionary/)


	15. Day 4 (night)

As she followed Clarke out of the bedroom into the living room area of the apartment and watched her open the door, Lexa tried really, _really_ , hard not to let the Vampire’s curvy body distract her. It was just about an impossible task though and it wasn’t until Lincoln and Octavia stepped through the doorway that she realised that Clarke had even opened it for them.

The big Vampire didn’t look too impressed at all, in fact, he looked like he was building up a fine head of steam towards a rage that had Lexa checking for steam coming out of his ears. Which was fairly normal from what Lexa had seen of him over her visits. Or maybe it was just something she brought out in him.

Lexa braced herself and looked around to see which piece of furniture she could use or break a piece off to use to defend herself. That she actually felt it was something she might need to do whereas even when Clarke was pinning her, Lexa had only felt the need to speculate on how she could escape, was not lost on her. But as two guards followed the couple inside, Lexa finally realised that it was the indignity of being escorted through what was his own home like a criminal was what had his blood boiling more than usual.

Octavia for her part looked frustrated too as she moved from behind Lincoln. Her look and position left Lexa in little doubt that she had been placed there by Lincoln. What she wasn’t sure of though was if the move had been to protect his wife from her or if it was just a Vampire or man thing that had him just assuming that he should go first. She could see how Octavia had taken it though by the look she shot his way that said she was tempted to bounce something off his bald head.

All of Octavia’s anger and frustration left her as she took in the two women. Despite Clarke’s confidence of been able to handle Lexa, Octavia had been worried ever since she had left Lexa alone with the Vampire. Worried for both of them. There had been more than one Vampire that had been too confident in their own abilities that she had killed herself and she knew that Lexa had taken even more on and had the skills to do so. And then there was Clarke, one of if not the most powerful of Vampires, Queen of them all. She had no doubt had to take on many Reapers over her lifetime, probably ones even more skilled than herself or Lexa and she had seen more years that Octavia could even imagine and made it that far looking pretty unscathed.

As more and more time had gone by without sight or sound of them, Octavia’s nervousness had had her imagining all kinds of things, none of them good even though she’d stayed close to the rooms with guards ready to race in if needed.

All that washed away though as she took in their almost matching outfits and the thoroughly kissed looks on both of their faces as they stood together. Grinning she sidestepped Lincoln and swept Lexa and Clarke into her arms together. She was sure she was breaking all kinds of rules on Vampire and Royalty etiquette that she was sure to hear about from Lincoln later and in great detail but Octavia didn’t care.

They both willingly accepted her touch… which with Lexa meant she didn’t pull back and try to knock her on her ass, and Octavia felt their hands touch each other’s upon her back without either of them stiffening or pulling away from the other. “You both look so beautiful! Ohhh, cut out bits,” she grinned wickedly as her hand touched Lexa’s back. “I was giving up hope of seeing you in anything but t-shirts and jeans,”

“Don’t remind me,” Lexa huffed, her jaw flexing as she thought about the ruined clothing she was going to have to replace. And it wasn’t as though good silver threaded clothing was easy or cheap to come by. “Vampire’s cheat.”

“Clothes ripped?” Octavia smirked at the expression on Lexa’s face.

“Yep.”

“It was worth it,” Clarke smiled. “And I’m sure it won’t be the last time I rip the clothes right off of you either.” At least she hoped it wouldn’t be and Lexa didn’t rush to correct her.

Octavia chuckled as Lexa actually blushed slightly at Clarke’s gentle, if slightly wicked, teasing. It was good to see her so relaxed. And it was also good to see Clarke also looking more relaxed and looking a little less regal and intimidating than usual. The change of clothes and her hair being loose was the least of it, she just looked happier because of Lexa.

“I think you had best go calm your husband down again, Octavia. I would _hate_ for you to have to spend another night alone.” Clarke gave Octavia’s shoulder a squeeze as she huffed in annoyance and went back to talk to Lincoln. She turned her attention to the guards, fortunately, different ones than before, who looked like they weren’t quite sure who they were supposed to be guarding. “Gentlemen, I believe it will be okay for you to go now… won’t it Lincoln?”

Lincoln felt his fingers being squeezed tightly by Octavia as he stared intently at Lexa. She seemed calm but that did not make him trust her anymore as he had seen for himself more than he would like just how quickly she could explode into action. The squeeze of fingers turned into a fierce bite of nails into the back of his hand as Octavia’s patience with him wore thin. “No, there is no need for them to stay.” He kept his eyes on Lexa as the guards left. As the door closed behind them he listened as their footsteps faded away down the corridor. “How do you want to do this then?”

“Well, I believe Lincoln that sounding a bit more remorseful might help convince Lexa that you are sorry for what happened.”

“I’m not though,” he stated belligerently.

“Well there’s a surprise,” Lexa snorted as she narrowed her eyes at him and matched his aggressive stance, one leg sliding back as she readied herself.

“Lincoln?!” Octavia slapped at his shoulder for his attitude.

“Octavia, I love you and if _anyone_ had been holding a gun on you like that I would have done exactly the same thing all over again no matter who it was!”

“I would never hurt her!” Lexa hissed venomously.

“I didn’t know that though, Lexa! All I saw was a gun pointing at her face! Yes,” raising a hand he stilled Octavia’s usual protest. “I know you say she was lowering it!”

“Which I was!” Lexa snarled back.

“But I couldn’t see that!” Lincoln shot back without removing his eyes from Octavia’s. “Lexa has not exactly done anything to convince me that she is on our side unless it is convenient to her own goals! Even now we do not know why she came here.”

“She came to kill me.”

“And I don’t get why you are so okay with that my Queen!”

‘Because, you stubborn idiot, she’s in love with her!’ That was what Octavia wanted to shout at him as he got all puffed up and threatening towards the Queen. A move Octavia could see had made Lexa tense up and step up in front of Clarke ready to protect her from him. Instead, though Octavia stepped in front of Lincoln to draw his attention to her and placed a hand over his heart. “Oh, and how many times did your friends tell you, you were an idiot for trying to win me over, Lincoln?” she asked softly.

“That was different,” he protested weakly as her question hit right on target. ‘Idiot’ had been the least of the things he had been called. There had been threats against Octavia’s life, his own, as well as threats to unseat him from Polis and cast him out. He had listened to the threats and warnings and considered them. In the end, it had always come down to the fact that he could walk away from Polis and all her responsibilities without a backwards glance but he couldn’t walk away from Octavia. Once they had understood that and seen that Octavia was more than willing to give up her life as a Reaper they had finally accepted her.

“How was it?” Octavia nodded back over her shoulder and saw his eyes follow and take in the sight of Lexa actually protecting his Queen from him.

Feeling the tenseness leave his muscled chest, Octavia turned her head too and smiled as she saw that Clarke had turned Lexa to face her and was most definitely in Lexa’s personal space. And Lexa wasn’t protesting in the slightest even though it put her in a position of weakness.

“Look at them together Lincoln,” she whispered. “If you can’t, or refuse to, see what’s happening between them, you are not the Vampire I fell in love with. And if you doubt her intentions towards Clarke… Lexa is letting her hold her right hand, how many times have I had to tell you not to hold my weapon hand? Her eyes are closed, leaving her vulnerable to whatever Clarke wants to do. And unless I’m mistaken, which I know I’m not, that necklace of Clarke’s is more deadly than it looks. And if I know that, you can bet your gorgeous big stubborn ass that Lexa does too. And you know what Linc, she isn’t trying to get to it even though her hand is beside it.”

“I really hate it when you think of things like that, as a Reaper…”

“I was one for many years before you knew me Lincoln. I was born and trained to kill. That was all I knew… it is all Lexa has ever known. That you even got to meet me is down to me having to think like that all the damn time just to survive each day. Every second of every day, Linc. You don’t walk into a room or situation without a weapon in hand or looking for what you could use as one when facing off against Vampires and Werewolves and your scary as fuck strength and speed. We… Reapers… tend to have a very, very, short life expectancy and no need for a retirement plan. You’ve met as many Reaper’s as I have… Met any much older than me? I know I haven’t. Lexa and I both had that life forced upon us. We didn’t wake up one day with any great plans on leaving school and becoming this. Luckily my Maunon was willing to let me move on when I wanted out.”

Lexa eased back from Clarke’s arms slightly, putting only enough distance between them so that there was a gap as long as neither of them moved a finger and looked at the couple as she straightened up. “I forgive him.”

“Lexa?”

“You’re always wanting my eyes so…” cupping Clarke’s face, Lexa looked deep into her blue eyes. “I’m not going to lie… not like I can anyway… Lincoln is a grade-A jerk…”

“Hey!”

There was too much sorrow in Lexa’s eyes for Octavia’s liking but she caught the hint of a sparkle in them as she teased and jabbed at her husband’s ego to get a rise out of him. Octavia shrugged her shoulders. “She’s right, love. You kind of are.”

“Hey!” Lincoln huffed slightly again, softer, more resigned to their tormenting.

“But… he is a grade-A jerk that loves Octavia and would do whatever it took to keep her safe no matter who was threatening her. I don’t want it to ever be where he doesn’t think he can’t do that… Though he is too much of a jerk to let anything stop him anyway. I don’t like that he thought that I would kill her, but I know why he did. So, I forgive him… just so long as he knows I would shoot him in an instant if I thought it was needed to keep someone I cared about safe from him.”

Clarke could tell that Lexa was telling the truth… especially about the last part. Shaking her head slightly she looked over at the other couple. Lincoln still looked all bullish and was glowering at Lexa for all her insults but she could also see a grudging understanding and appreciation at her words. “Octavia?”

Rolling her eyes at the stubborn set of Lincoln’s jaw, Octavia sighed as she looked at Lexa’s equally set jaw. So much for the teasing. “I was hoping for better. I hate to say it though, but… I think that’s about the best we can expect from them.”

“Agreed.” Holding up a hand, Clarke quietly ordered him to stop before he could follow them as Octavia eagerly took Lexa by the elbow and led her from the room.

“Just so we are clear on things, Lincoln. I know that doing anything to you would result in the loss of many good Vampires that you have sired over the years but if Lexa had died at the result of your actions I would have dug your heart out of your chest with my bare hands a thousand times and let you watch it beat its last in my hands for taking mine. Hurt her again for no reason and you will be begging for that as my mercy. Understood?”

“Yes, my Queen.” Lincoln bowed deeply. There was no doubt in his mind that she would do exactly what she had threatened.


	16. Day 4 (night)

Despite the disapproval he could feel coming at him like daggers from Octavia’s eyes, Lincoln kept a close eye on Lexa. Although the young Reaper had said she had forgiven him, he still didn’t trust her fully and he knew that she trusted him even less.

What game Clarke was playing by making Lexa stay, he wasn’t sure, but Lexa didn’t look entirely happy to be playing it. Strangely though it seemed as though it was the other people she was having a problem with and not the Vampire that was responsible for her being there.

She had been okay at first but since they had left the apartments and they had joined the others in the dining room she had become even more watchful than usual. He had expected that. It was Lexa after all. She was watchful, guarded and ready for deadly action all the time. But even though she knew most of them there, every time anyone came close she showed signs of agitation. It didn’t seem to matter if it was Vampire, Werewolf or human either, if they came close she just didn’t like it and eyed them all like she was ready to gut them any second.

It was subtle at first and he had assumed that it was the meal that was bothering her. They were discreet about any blood drinking when they all got together for a meal but that was more because it was something to be savoured as they really didn’t need to drink great quantities.

Food prepared in a kitchen was more of a luxury to the Vampires among them. It didn’t sustain them like blood did but it was pleasant all the same and they liked to indulge that side of their needs. He had worried though that Lexa was troubled by the thought of human blood being consumed around her but Clarke’s touch actually seemed to calm her nerves. Her distress was becoming more noticeable though, it was getting stronger and Lincoln was glad that Lexa was unarmed.

She was still dangerous, it was foolish to think otherwise and he was no fool, at least he didn’t like to think of himself as one. But at least unarmed they didn’t have to worry about anything she was carrying… only whatever she managed to get her hands upon.

Octavia glared at his husband’s stubborn profile and seriously considered jabbing the fork she was holding into his hand or leg. Instead, showing what she thought was amazing restraint, she leaned in so she could whisper to him instead. “Lincoln, will you please relax.”

“It’s Lexa-”

Octavia sighed in exasperation and carefully put the fork down before temptation got the better of her. “Oh Lincoln, please just-”

“No. Look at her!” he interrupted with an urgent hiss of words for his wife’s ears. “Something is very wrong.”

One glance at Lexa and Octavia could see why Lincoln was concerned. Her skin was white, every ounce of colour of her golden tan drained away to the point that Octavia was sure she could see her high cheekbones through her skin. It made the darkness of her hair even more startling and would have done the same to her eyes but they looked sunken against her pallor and alternated between been screwed tight and rolling back in her head as she clutched at the back of her head and neck with growing frequency.

“No,” Lincoln gently pushed Octavia back in her seat as she made to get up. “Leave this to me.” He kissed her forehead as she frowned at him in suspicion and warning. “Don’t worry, I’ve learned my lesson.” Her soft snort said she clearly didn’t believe _that_ but he chose to ignore it.

Walking around the table, Lincoln kept an eye on Lexa as he made his way around the opposite side of her to where Clarke sat, her attention drawn away from Lexa by a conversation on the other side. From one second to the next Lexa looked like she was about to snap and attack someone, scream, or pass out.

“Excuse me,” kneeling between Clarke and David, Lincoln nodded towards Lexa on the other side of her. “My Queen, I think we might have a problem.”

Clarke turned to look at Lexa as the room grew silent, all eyes falling upon the young woman as they realised that something was wrong with her. She touched the hand that was clutching at the arm of the chair and smelt the blood as Lexa’s nails dug into the wood and tore. She couldn’t see Lexa’s eyes to tell if they had changed to that metallic sheen or not but she didn’t want everyone there to see that until she had worked out what was causing it. And she also didn’t think it would be in anyone’s best interests if Lexa suddenly turned wild amongst so many of them.

“Lincoln, I think it best that everyone leaves. Now please. And quietly.” Clarke kept a watchful eye on Lexa as the room emptied until, of the others that had been there, only Lincoln and Octavia, both of whom had stubbornly refused to go, were left.

“What is wrong with her, my Queen?” he whispered softly.

“Careful. Do not touch her, Lincoln.” Clarke warned. She wasn’t sure how Lexa would react to anyone’s touch right then. Lightly she ran her hand back and forth across Lexa’s until her hand released the chair and clutched at hers instead, anchoring herself to her offering of flesh instead of the wood. “I believe she still isn’t quite healed up yet.”

“But,” he frowned, “she seemed okay earlier?”

“Looks can be deceptive, Lincoln. With the amount of damage you caused it was a miracle she lived at all and another still that she made it this far without needing any more blood,” Clark kept the malice out of her voice but she saw Lincoln’s body drawn up at the accusation and realisation that he was the cause of Lexa’s pain. Clarke had more pressing matters to deal with than soothing his bruised ego though.

“Blood?” he looked at her, shocked at what she seemed to be saying. “You healed her with blood? How is that even possible?”

“I don’t know how exactly, only that it works for her. Right now though her body knows what it needs and she is, as usual, fighting and just making the pain worse. Isn’t that right, _niron_?”

“If she’s craving blood… would any do or does it have to be yours?”

Lifting her head, Clarke eyed him speculatively. “Are you volunteering to offer up a vein to her, Lincoln?”

“We don’t always see eye to eye but I know how much she means to you and my wife so, yes.” He rolled up a shirtsleeve in defiance of Clarke’s look of obvious disbelief at his willingness to help.

“You can try if you really want to, Lincoln.”

As she watched on from across the table as her husband bit into his dark skin and opened up his wrist, Octavia couldn’t help but wonder who Clarke was testing more, him or Lexa. He held his wrist in front of her mouth and she let out a scream of horror that chilled Octavia to the bone to hear it coming from her. She twisted away violently, almost tipping the chair backwards in an effort to get away from his blood. The only thing that held her in the chair was Clarke’s hand upon her shoulder but her touch was there to keep her and the chair upright and not to restrain her for Lincoln.

“That is enough, Lincoln,” Clarke commanded softly as he went to try again. “Step back from her, please.”

Doing as Clarke had asked, Lincoln healed himself with a swipe of his tongue as he looked at her and Lexa. “You knew that wouldn’t work?”

“I had a strong suspicion that it wouldn’t,” she admitted. “I needed to be sure though and I wanted to see how this next part would work.” Grasping the locket on her necklace, she tugged, pulling it apart to reveal the small dagger built into it. “Lexa?” Getting her attention, Clarke ran the dagger across the wrist, hissing in a small breath as her flesh parted. Lexa’s pain filled eyes watched the motion, hunger lighting them with a sudden metallic flare at the sight of her blood flowing from the cut to coat her flesh.

Lincoln watched as Clarke stood behind Lexa’s chair and held her wrist close to Lexa’s mouth. With the Vampiric hunger in Lexa’s eyes, he expected her to lapse into an animalistic rage like the one Anya had described when Lexa had trapped Octavia in the room with her. Lexa’s touch was light though as she held Clarke’s arm, and the kisses she placed around the cut before pressing her mouth to it were gentle and more like those of a lover.

Clarke gently cupped and stroked the back of Lexa’s head and whispered softly to her as she fed. In the end, Lexa took very little but Clarke could feel the tension leaving her body and saw the colour return to her face as the pain left her. Clarke’s pulse kicked as Lexa’s hot tongue slowly ran the length of the cut and she felt her flesh knitting back together under her gentle ministration.

She could tell by the smallest flicker of surprise in Lincoln’s dark eyes that he had seen that as well as the colour of her eyes too, but as his eyes drifted to Lexa he stayed silent with a thoughtful look on his face as he took everything in.

It was a silence which Clarke was thankful for as she wasn’t sure how Lexa would react to the knowledge that she had drank her blood again let alone that she had healed the cut. It was something only Vampires could do with their own wounds or on humans that they had fed upon if they cared to hide the evidence of their feeding.

“My Queen… are you turning her into one of us?” If she was, he wondered how she was even managing it.

“Octavia, could you keep an eye on Lexa for me for a minute whilst I try and answer Lincoln’s questions?”

“Of course.”

Crouching down beside Lexa, Clarke slid her fingers lightly across Lexa’s jaw until the pad of her thumb was resting against the tip of her chin. She looked slightly confused but the wild look was gone and she showed no signs of wanting to sink her teeth into her flesh again.

“Are you okay?” At Lexa’s small nod, Clarke kissed her gently on the forehead as Octavia took the seat next to her. “She should be okay now but if she looks like she is getting agitated again…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll call.”

“Don’t worry Lincoln,” touching his elbow she led him away from his wife. “We will not be far away and Octavia is safe. You saw for yourself that it is my blood that Lexa craves and Lexa has proved often that she will not hurt Octavia.”

As they stopped by the fireplace, Lincoln turned to look Octavia’s way for a moment before turning his attention back to Clarke when he saw she was safe and looked happy to be next to her friend. “Well, are you trying to turn Lexa?”

Dragging her eyes away from Lexa, Clarke turned her gaze to the big Vampire and tried to hold on to her anger at his tone. “If I was it would be no one’s business but ours,” she growled. “But, no. I can, and have several times over the years, healed her with my blood. But I have not tasted her blood in a way that would have caused any changes even if it was possible to change one like her. Our rituals for changing a human into a Vampire are very specific and require willing given consent on both sides to prevent just anyone been turned, you know that. I could not force that upon her and I know you and Octavia know just how difficult it is even when love and consent is there.” As his head dropped slightly, Clarke reached out and gave his forearm a squeeze. “It was nothing you did wrong, Lincoln… I am afraid trying with them is doomed to failure. Reapers have just always been impossible to turn,” she sighed, her body sagging in pain.

Lincoln felt a wave of sadness as Clarke confirmed his worse fears. Looking over at Octavia his chest grew even heavier at the thought of one day losing her and having to go on alone.

It had never bothered him with anyone else but then he had never loved anyone as deeply before. Looking into Clarke’s eyes he could see that she had, how could she not with her age, and he wondered how she had managed to carry on... he couldn’t imagine that it ever got any easier to love and lose.

Locking away his sorrow, he focussed on his main problem. Lexa. “Then, forgive my rudeness, but what the fuck was that? Her eyes were like ours and she healed your wound. Those are things she should not be able to do.”

“Right now I can only speculate that it is either the amount of blood she has needed to heal thus far from what happened the other day or it could be because of her ancestry.”

“Her ancestry?” Lincoln frowned in confusion at her choice of words. What did his Queen know about Lexa, about her ancestors that could possibly lead to her displaying Vampire like powers? And if it was from them… why had they never seen anything like that before from her?

“Yeah, you never did get around to explaining why you were so interested in my Mom.”

“That’s because someone _distracted_ me.”

Lincoln stiffened ready to defend Clarke at the challenge in Lexa’s voice. He was left with his jaw-dropping though as the dark-haired Reaper stepped into Clarke’s open arms and actually buried her face against his Queen’s shoulder like it was the only place in the world she felt safe and wanted to be… even as a faint blush rose in her cheeks at the gentle teasing from the Vampire.

The level of softness writ in every line of Lexa’s body and her comfort being so close to Clarke was even more shocking than before. From what Lincoln had seen of them together, it was Clarke that had initiated almost all of the contact between them. This had been all Lexa’s doing though and even after obviously overhearing enough of their conversation to be able to pick up on that word. It could have been that she was riding some kind of a high from drinking Clarke’s blood.

It wasn’t unheard of. Though usually, humans got more of a kick from being bitten than doing the drinking as blood wasn’t something they needed like it was for them. Her eyes and speech were all normal though, not slurred or erratic, no metallic shine. She was just relaxed in a way he had never thought he would see with anyone, let alone their Vampire Queen.

“You left this on the table.” Leaning back in Clarke’s arms, Lexa held up her necklace carefully slipped her hands up under her golden hair and refastened it for her.

“So you just came over to bring it back?” Clarke watched her loves face and eyes. Usually so bristly and confrontational she was relaxed even though Lincoln was standing close by with the usual air of mistrust flowing off of him.

Running her fingers down the chain of the necklace, Lexa carefully folded the blade back up and pressed a finger against it where it lay between the tempting curves of Clarke’s breasts. “Well… I was kind of missing you too,” she admitted. Lexa shivered as Clarke’s fingers danced across the bare skin of her back and hip.

Clarke felt her stiffen and saw a flash of something cross her eyes as she touched the scars on Lexa’s left hip. The pain and disgust in those beautiful eyes filled Clarke with sorrow but at the same time, it made her feel better that Lexa’s actions were her own and not fuelled by some kind of bloodlust or high. She kept her hand where it was on her hip because she wanted to and also to get Lexa used to the contact. “How are you feeling?”

“Like you’re trying to dodge the whole ancestry thing again,” Lexa accused softly. She really was interested in why Clarke seemed to think it was so important.

Clarke chuckled at the narrowing of Lexa’s eyes and planted a soft kiss upon the fullness of her lips. “I think we would all be more comfortable continuing this in the apartments. Lincoln, I assume you and Octavia would like to be in on this too?”

Lincoln was intrigued… and he didn’t like the idea of Lexa been alone with Clarke. Before he answered though, he turned to his wife to see what she wanted. “Octavia?”

“Oh, I’m all in for a Lexa history lesson.” Octavia beamed excitedly.

“It’s more of a Reaper history lesson so it’s your story too, Octavia. Lexa?” Clarke turned at the sudden stiffening and withdrawal of Lexa’s body from under her touch. Her face had gone cold and guarded. The all too familiar, dangerous look clouding her eyes and face as her body drew up, muscles tightening as she shifted into a subtle stance that said she was ready to fight.

She was magnificent and terrifying, her body, the skills she possessed, turning her in the blink of an eye into the weapon that no amount of searching could take away.

Her eyes though weren’t for any of them, instead, she was looking daggers across the room. “Lexa?”

Even though his eyes had been on Lexa since she had come over to them, Lincoln still found himself startled by her sudden shift in mood and despite his natural speed and strength he felt like he was seeing everything in slow motion again as Lexa somehow managed to get Clarke’s necklace off, stripped the chain off the locket and bared the blade in one fluid motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone reading my Wynonna Earp story will know that i love my end of chapter reaction gifs but this is my first one here... enjoy ;)


	17. Day 4 (night)

For one long terrible second, Lincoln thought he would see the blade going for Clarke’s heart or throat but Lexa moved in a blur and put herself between them all and something she had seen or felt across the room. The small dagger lay in her hand, its two inch blade looking deadly within her skilled grasp. Poised ready to slash or stab, or to be flipped around in long, nimble fingers to be thrown.

Trusting her instincts as a Reaper and a fighter if nothing else, Lincoln followed the direction of her intent glare and looked across the room to whatever she had reacted to. His body stiffened, muscles coiling ready to spring into action as he spotted a shadowy figure lurking close to the door. He moved to confront whoever it was but Lexa shifted position subtly and blocked his way. “Lexa?”

“Stay back! They are nothing you or Clarke can confront, Lincoln.” Octavia bit out tersely.

“Octavia?” Lincoln shifted his gaze at his wife’s nervous and angry voice and saw that she was looking behind him in almost the opposite direction to where Lexa’s eyes lay.

Trusting the other woman, Lexa didn’t turn… she could feel it though, not the same way she could feel Vampires or Werewolves, there was no aura off them, no temperature changes but she could feel their presence even if Octavia’s words hadn’t alerted her to the fact that there were more. “How many?”

“One more behind us that I can see. Your five, my eleven.”

“Damn. Are you armed?”

“Of course,” she laughed wryly. She was trusted to carry. Though that was a privilege she was allowed because, like Lexa, she had proved too adept at hiding them and they had given up trying to stop her.

“Lincoln, how are you at knife throwing?”

“Excellent.”

“Then get that goddamn knife off Octavia and take her position!” Lexa bit out sharply.

“Lexa!”

“No, Octavia! Let him do it! At any other time, yes. I trust you to watch my back, you know that. But I can feel what they are now and what they want!”

“I can feel it too but-”

“No buts! Lincoln! Knife, now!” Lexa didn’t take her eye off the spirit lurking in the dark shadows but she saw Lincoln move away to take Octavia’s knife off her out of the corner of her eye.

“Lexa?”

“Careful,” holding out her left arm, Lexa kept Clarke just behind the line of her body. “I’ve seen things like this walk right through a Vampire and rip him apart from the inside without any of his friends been able to even touch it to hold it back. I don’t want to see anything like that again.” Not to any of them but especially not her. “So please, stay back, protect Octavia and let Lincoln and I handle this,” Lexa begged desperately.

Clarke didn’t much care for the idea of Lexa facing off against such a creature either but she could see the tense line of her jaw and knew her love needed to focus on it, whatever it was, and not keeping her safe so she stepped back and gave her room to do what she needed.

“What are they?” She knew Lexa would know. Not because she had anything to do with them being there, or even because of her training. It was another gift of those like Octavia and Lexa that she had head of. Many of them could just sense many supernatural things when they were nearby. And the more powerful the Reaper, the more they could sense and just instinctively know.

“They are spirits, servants of Lamashtu I believe… or something that’s using that name anyway to control them.” It felt like Lamashtu and Lexa could feel the name hanging in the air clicking at connections in her mind like fingers sorting through all her knowledge and training and bringing up all she knew. “Lamashtu was a goddess that liked to steal babies and she didn’t care if they had been born or not. These things are an extension of her, maybe at one time they were part of a cult the used to worship Lamashtu. They are after Octavia and the baby which is why I want her further away from them. I would take her at my back in a heartbeat and trust her with my life, but not right now. Has this dagger been blessed?”

“No.”

“Octavia?”

“Mine has, yes.”

Offering up a quick prayer, Lexa sliced the palm of her left hand with the dagger and wiped her blood all over the small blade. Vampires weren’t bothered by such religious ‘nonsense’ but there was more in the world than just Vampires and a quick prayer, even by someone who didn’t believe, or even just faith in something, could be enough to destroy them, especially when backed up with a blade. The spirit across the room quivered and pulsed as it felt the strength of her belief in what she was doing flowing across the room.

Watching Lexa, Clarke saw as her blood soaked into the small dagger and left it clean. Lexa’s fist clenched, short nails pressing deep into the knife wound, worrying at it to hasten the flow and send blood dripped steadily from her hand. It splashed against the stone floor and vanished into it as her mouth moved in a barely audible prayer.

“Lincoln, cut my hand for me.”

“What? Why?”

“Just–! Damn it, just do it okay! I’m not letting Lexa do this alone,” she finished on a whisper. Saying a prayer of her own, Octavia barely felt the finely honed blade cutting across her palm nor even the steady, hot, drip of blood. She could feel the prayer backed power flowing through it though. And she could feel that power and belief in what they were doing, in Lexa herself, soaking into the fabric of their home, protecting it, cleansing it. “Get ready, Lincoln, when they feel it they’ll attack. Doesn’t matter where the blade hits, only that it does.”

“Understood.” Shifting his stance and the blade in his hand, Lincoln kept his gaze locked firmly upon the shadowy form and got ready.

Lexa knew the moment the spirits felt the power reached them and shifted the small dagger in her hand ready. With a scream that felt like it was cutting through her bones, the spirit rushed towards them. It took form, going from a formless shadow to a pale skeletal hag. Its thin wisp’s of bone white hair flowed around its head, writhing around like Medusa’s snakes as its withered face twisted into a mask of fury.

Lexa saw every detail of the grotesque spirit but she let it all wash over her and slipped deeper into that well trained space in her head so she could still function and do her job instead of getting caught up in the horror of it all. She watched the dagger spin elegantly through the air and strike the spirit right between its dead white eyes. She didn’t even wait to see what became of it but turned and watched as Lincoln’s blade struck home too.

Lexa’s relief died as she saw something dropping down from the beams above right onto Octavia.

“Octavia!” Grabbing the spirit around the waist, Lexa pulled back as Lincoln and Clarke grabbed Octavia out of its reach. Its jagged nails burnt into the flesh of her arms, leaving behind ragged wounds and the gagging smell of sulphur. Lexa held on tighter. She couldn’t let go. If she did, she knew that neither Lincoln nor Clarke would be able to stop it as they wouldn’t even be able to touch it.

“Lincoln! Get one of the blades! Help her!”

“I’ll get it!”

Rushing across the room, Clarke snatched up Octavia’s blade from where it had dropped once the Spirit it had struck had vanished. The creature had turned in Lexa’s arms and was doing its best to get loose by trying to eviscerate Lexa with its nails.

As she tore across the room trying to find an angle to throw from she could see Lexa’s mouth moving in prayer and knew she was pumping the spirit full of power through her blood. The spirit roared in anger and dragged its nails across Lexa’s face to silence her prayers and loosen her grip.

Lexa was determined but Clarke could tell that she was losing the fight and needed help faster than even she could get there. With how they were thrashing around though, their bodies spinning to block and attack in a violent dance that took them ever closer to Octavia despite Lexa’s best efforts to prevent it, she didn’t dare to throw the blade at it whilst Lexa was holding on. It was just too close to her that she didn’t trust even her skill to be able to hit the spirit and not Lexa with how fast they were moving.

“Lexa, get down!”

Lexa dropped down as best she could and still hold the spirit in place. Its nails tore into her back and shoulders and she felt her grip starting to weaken under the relentless force of its attack. She felt it jerk in her arms and vanish as Clarke’s perfectly thrown blade struck deep into the back of its skull.

With suddenly nothing to hold on to, Lexa dropped to the floor on her hands and knees and watched as the dagger came to a rest in front of her. Hands shaking, she grabbed it by the hilt just in case anything else turned up.

“Lexa!” Kneeling at her side, Clarke restrained herself from snatching her into her arms and very gently put a hand on her shoulder and felt the blood beneath her touch. “Are you okay? Speak to me!”

Pushing her hair back with trembling fingers, Lexa looked into Clarke’s troubled eyes. “And still every one wonders why I carry so many weapons?”

Thankful that she was up to making such a comment, Clarke held back a sob of relief and kissed Lexa gently so as not to hurt her further.

Groaning, Lexa staggered to her feet with Clarke’s help and made her way over to Octavia as the doors burst open behind them and guards and Vampires alike spilled into the room in a rush in to see what the hell was going on. Lexa ignored the accusing glares that instantly came her way before they even saw the knife in her hand.

Lincoln helped Octavia back to her feet. “We were attacked by Spirits! Get anyone trained in magic and check the grounds! Find out where the hell they got in!” He helped his wife over to a chair and made her sit despite her protests. He pulled a chair up next to her for Lexa but she waved it away with a shaky hand.

“No, if I sit now I’m not sure I’ll be able to get up again.”

“Lexa, I know you won’t like to hear this, but I don’t think you’ll be taking on anything else right now. Let us protect you for once.”


	18. Day 4 (night)

Lincoln nodded to Clarke as she gently and persistently guided the still protesting Lexa down into a chair. Her whole body was shaking in reaction to the fight and the adrenaline pumping through her. Every tremor tugged at the ragged wounds the spirit had cut into her and made her gasp a little. She looked like she had taken on a rampaging Werewolf with her bare hands and barely made it out alive. “Clarke, I will get one of our healers in to take a look at her… They can make sure everything is okay before you…” he gestured vaguely, knowing that for whatever reason she was keeping her ability to heal Lexa secret.”

“Thank you, Lincoln.” As the big Vampire left them, Clarke gently eased the dagger out of Lexa’s shaking hand and replaced it with her hand to give them both something to hold on to.

Lifting her head, Lexa glanced at her friend, checking she was okay and taking in the anger in her face. “Octavia…”

“I know, Lexa. That shouldn’t have been able to happen. All the magic defences around the grounds get walked every morning and night. Those creatures should _not_ have been able to get in,” she bit out in frustration. Their home was protected to stop attacks like that. They shouldn’t have been able to get onto the ground let alone made it all the way inside.

“Then either there’s a hole in the defences or…” a chill ran through her at the thought she was reluctant to give voice to but she could see by the look in Octavia’s eyes that her mind was heading towards the same conclusion.

“Someone let them in?” Octavia finished for her.

“And how do we know that someone wasn’t you?!”

“Excuse me?!” Gritting her teeth against the pain, Lexa straightened up in her seat as best as she could and fixed the man that had given voice to what many of them were thinking with a withering glower. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed numb nuts, but I’m the one bleeding all over the floor here while those things got past y’all!”

“Simon! That is enough! Lexa was the one that saved us, now go, do your job and help secure the grounds!”

Lexa narrowed her eyes and watched the Werewolf leave as Clarke pressed a napkin to her still bleeding left hand. “Well, he seems pretty ticked off with me for someone I’ve never had the pleasure of kicking around before.”

“I would blame some of that on your reputation but with Simon it’s more personal… you broke his husband’s collarbone the other night.”

 _“Os!”_ Lexa smirked unrepentantly. The look on Clarke’s face, the little smile playing around the corner of her mouth had her taking a second look… and not only because it was a beautiful sight. Things started to click in her mind, little niggles that said there was something she needed to focus on but she was just too shaky and worn out to do anything like focusing.

“ _Shof op_. If I could spot anywhere on you that didn’t look like it hurt like hell I would be tempted to poke it,” Octavia’s teasing laugh broke apart into a sob as she looked at the battered and bloodied state of the other woman. She wanted to just hold and assure herself that Lexa was okay but she didn’t want to hurt her any more than she already was.

Lexa looked up from studying her still bleeding hand and blinked at Octavia in bemusement as she started sobbing harder and wrapped her arms around herself. She went to touch Octavia but she drew sharply away from her. “Erm, Clarke?”

Leaving her place beside Lexa, Clarke moved around to Octavia’s side. Crouching down, she touched her shoulder, noting that she didn’t act injured or draw away like she had with Lexa. Whatever was troubling her it had to do with Lexa? “What’s wrong, Octavia?” she asked gently.

“I- I just wanted… to hug Lexa but she’s… hurting so bad and I didn’t want to… hurt… more,” Octavia sobbed brokenly.

“Ahh, I see. And I know how you feel. Well, I’m not Lexa here, not enough black in my wardrobe, but would a hug from me help until she’s back up and running?” Clarke barely managed to get her offer out before Octavia flung herself into her arms and wrapped her up in a fierce grip as best as she could with her baby bump getting in the way. Turning her slightly, Clarke mouthed ‘pregnancy hormones’ to Lexa so she would know what was wrong.

“I’m sick of the people I care for getting hurt all the time,” Octavia wailed brokenly against Clarke’s shoulder.

“I know.” Clarke wished she could promise Octavia that everything would be okay but they all knew that real life had a nasty way of getting in the way of such promises so all she could do was hold her and try to soothe her while she cried against her shoulder. “It’ll be okay,” she lulled gently.

“Thank you,” Octavia smiled at Clarke as she drew back a little. “Hormones are all out of whack right now,” she grimaced. Glancing towards Lexa she couldn’t help but frown in concern as she looked at her.

“Want to help me get Lexa back into the apartments so they can look at her wounds? I could just throw her over my shoulder but I don’t think she would like that much.” They smiled at each other at the grumpy harrumph that came from Lexa’s direction at that.

Octavia reached out instinctively with her left hand for Lexa’s.

“No!” Lexa pulled her hand sharply back out of reach. “Best not. It hasn’t stopped bleeding yet.”

“Did you cut yourself too deep?”

“It doesn’t feel like that kind of a cut, Octavia. All of the cut is bleeding, not just one bit and I can move my fingers okay so I didn’t go deep enough to do tendon or nerve damage.”

“How about your other wounds?” Positioning herself so no one could see, Clarke checked out Lexa’s face and peeled back her shirt so she could check out her shoulders.

“I think it’s just this one that’s doing it. I would have bled out by now if the rest were going this much too.” Holding out her hand she let them see how it was flowing past the restraints of the blood soaked napkin. “This still feels like sacrifice blood.”

“I saw that you were using it to push power at the spirit. Would that have done anything?”

“Lexa!” Octavia groaned in exasperation.

“What did she do?”

“The blood we dropped to the floor, the prayer and power. That was essentially a blood sacrifice to cleanse the house and keep evil out,” Lexa explained.

“Go on.” Clarke could tell there was more by the tightness of Lexa’s jaw and the expression on Octavia’s face.

“I opened myself up more to it to try and shut that bitch down. It feels like… it feels like my body is trying to take enough blood to cleanse… everything?” Lexa admitted.

“Define everything.”

“I can’t, right now it just doesn’t feel like it wants to stop and until it does I don’t want Octavia touching it… and, no offence Octavia, but I really don’t want to be around any of them,” she gestured to the rest of the room, “smelling like dinner.”

“Does it bother you if I want to nibble on you?” Running a finger around what was left of the shirt around Lexa’s neck, Clarke leant down and gently kissed the pulse point in her throat. She felt it beat against her lips just that little bit more in response and felt and heard Lexa’s little moan of longing humming through her body.

“I kind of figured that was a given.” Turning her head, Lexa looked at the Vampire leaning in so close she could feel the warmth of her breath against her own lips and see the blood from her throat smeared across their fullness.

“Yes… but you really don’t mind do you?” It was more a statement than a question. “I could sink my teeth in right now and you would like it.” Clarke could hear the hunger in her own voice and knew if she saw her reflection right at that moment her eyes would be shining with it.

“Clarke?” Feeling the sting of power radiating off the Vampire, Octavia cautiously placed her hand on Clarke’s arm and silently begged her not to push Lexa too hard.

“My apologies, Octavia. I haven’t fed that part of my needs for a while now and all that blood is very… tempting. Especially with who it belongs to. Do not worry Lexa, you are in no danger from me. I am not controlled by my needs like some newly raised Vampire.”

“I’ll go make sure everyone is away from the apartments so we can get Lexa there safely.”

Lexa watched her friend leave and looked at Clarke out of the corner of her eye. The blonde was being very controlled, more so than usual and Lexa knew that, despite her words, all the blood was tempting her to the point of breaking. But that was seemed only fair as the Vampire had been tempting her since they had met.

Feeling the steady flow of blood, Lexa looked at her hand. She wasn’t sure but she was almost positive that it was bleeding more than ever. She watched it seeping out from the sodden napkin to run down her ring finger to drip to the floor. Lexa had been watching it since she had become aware of it falling longer than it should have and until then it had been pooling on the floor and eventually seeping into the stone itself but now…

“Clarke.”

Clarke carefully schooled her face as she turned to face the anger she was sure was coming. But instead of anger or loathing she was met with the sight of Lexa’s bent head as she was staring at the floor at their feet. “Yes, love?”

“Are you hungry?”

“I have already said that you are in no danger-“

“I know that and I believe you,” lifting her head, Lexa looked up at the Vampire. “But, are you?”

Clarke watched Lexa carefully, trying to gauge her mood and intention as she rose to her feet. She had seen more closely than before just how dangerous her Reaper could be. The look she was getting off Lexa though was of a different kind of delicious danger. “Lexa, what are you doing?”

“Are. You. Hungry?” The last word, Lexa breathed against Clarke’s mouth.

“Yes.” Clarke breathed the word back as a plaintive moan against Lexa’s mouth and melted into the heat of her light but thorough kiss and the fire promised by those green eyes.

“Then you’re doubly lucky.”

“Oh?”

“Yep. Firstly ‘cause apparently my blood has decided to stop trying to cleanse the world and now wants you.” Stepping back a little, Lexa pointed at the floor to where the blood that had dripped from her hand was pooling around the Vampire’s feet instead of seeping into the floor.

Grabbing Lexa’s hand, Clarke stopped her bloodied finger just shy of her mouth. She wasn’t sure what Lexa’s blood apparently picking her meant but she knew what the smoky look in Lexa’s eyes meant. “And secondly?”

“Because even if it hadn’t… you were right, I do want to feel you bite and feed from me. I want that very much. And I want it right now.” The moan from Clarke as Lexa licked the blood off her own finger was deep and throaty. Full of need and longing. It crashed into Lexa like a hot wave that boiled over with her own desire as she closed the gap and kissed Clarke.


	19. Day 4 (night)

Clarke licked and sucked the blood off Lexa’s tongue until she got to the fresh taste of her underneath. Kissing gently, mapping the plush curves of Lexa’s lips with her own, she drew back gradually, their lips clinging and returning again and again. Their breathing was ragged, breath warming each other’s lips by the time distance was created enough for words to be spoken.

“I want nothing more than to drink you down right now but… Triple bad news time. Firstly, your blood is starting to get the kind of attention you don’t want,” Clarke’s eyes reluctantly left the storm of green and moved across the room to where even more Vampires and Werewolves were gathered with hungry eyes trained upon her Lexa. “Secondly, I want your other wounds checking out before I heal you and then maybe make some more. And thirdly…”

“Thirdly?”

“Octavia is on her way over right now to make sure the second one happens. But, don’t you worry, once we get you all patched up, if you are still willing, that blood you’re offering up so eagerly, is mine.” Tucking a strand of hair back behind her ear, Clarke followed the silky curl down and trailed the tip of her finger over Lexa’s pulse and felt it jump heavily in anticipation.

The throatily purred words were full of dark promise and sizzled straight up and down Lexa’s spine, frying her ability to think and setting off explosions of desire along the way. Tilting her head, Lexa leaned towards the temptation of Clarke’s mouth.

“No! No! No!”

Eyes still locked upon the sweet curve of Clarke’s mouth, Lexa groaned as Octavia hurtled towards them across the room with an edge of panic straining her voice. “What’s wrong, O?”

“You! Well not you… You two together is… Well anyway… Not here!” Octavia finally got out, thrusting a hand between their faces before they could kiss again.

Clarke stared at the hand blocking her way and looked over it at Octavia. Anyone else she might have been tempted to snap a finger or two but it was Octavia and she could see the desperation on her face. “Octavia, slow down, you’re making no sense.”

“Whatever is going on its suddenly got all the Vampires on edge. Hungry on edge and not just the ones in here. Even the ones that have already fed are feeling it. Lincoln felt it all the way out by the lake and asked what was going on and well… here you two are, right in the middle of things so…” she waved her hands around in agitation at them. “What are you doing?”

Rather than go into details that would have made herself blush, Lexa held up her left hand. As she was holding Clarke’s hand the move lifted hers too. “Apparently whatever I started trying to cleanse this place has now decided to turn its attention elsewhere.”

“Oh, well that’s…” Octavia quickly pointed to the gathering crowd and ordered them out before turning her attention back to what Lexa had revealed. “Have you ever seen anything like this before?” Octavia held her hand out over the ribbons of blood twining around their clasped hands but was careful not to come into contact as she reached out with her own limited abilities to see if she could get anything off it. “Is it trying to cleanse her? What would that do?”

“I don’t know what it is but… erm, trust me it doesn’t feel like whatever it is has cleansing in mind.”

Glancing up from her perusal of the blood, Octavia caught the rush of colour high in Lexa’s cheeks and the tips of her ears even through the blood streaked across her face. “Not to put a dampener on any sexy stuff but-”

“Too late,” Lexa grumbled.

“…I think you need somewhere more private for anything like _that_ with how it’s getting to all the Vamps and… frankly, Lexa, honey, you’re a mess.” Octavia allowed her concern to reach her eyes, not that she could have helped it as she took in once more the state of Lexa. It would have been a difficult sight to handle at any time but she had the added guilt weighing on her because it had happened to save her.

“So I’ve heard… and when a Vampire says there’s too much blood I guess it must be bad.”

“It’s too much blood that should still be inside of you and I’m concerned about how much you have lost from that hand too. Still are losing,” Clarke sighed worriedly. “Frankly I am surprised that you are still standing.”

“Actually… sacrifice blood is different than normal blood.”

“How do you mean, Octavia?”

“Lexa?” Octavia looked towards Lexa to get her permission. She had no problems with the Vampires around her knowing what she was capable of. There was nothing she would willingly keep from Lincoln. But Lexa usually didn’t like to share. She said it was more than they needed to know about her. She had been very forthcoming, more than ever before, since Clarke had turned up though.

“Go on,” Lexa nodded for Octavia to continue. “I don’t mind Clarke knowing.”

Octavia schooled her face to stop herself from making any comment on that in case Lexa receded her willingness to share. “With a ritual like that, one with a willing sacrifice anyway, the blood that falls is ours but… well, for me anyway, I can’t answer for Lexa, the blood feels like it’s extra than what’s in my body. There’s no weakness from losing it like there would be normally.”

“Yeah, it’s the same for me. It just keeps flowing until the ritual is complete. I feel weak but that’s from fighting off those Spirits and not this. I mean, I don’t know why it’s not done yet. I probably should have been more specific with the prayer I used. They can be tricky like that in a ‘be careful what you wish for’ way if you’re not paying attention.”

“It would be like making a wish to see someone’s face again and instead of getting to see them, just the skin off their face or their head turns up,” Octavia explained for Clarke’s sake.

“Eww! That’s very grim and graphic for you, Octavia. I’m impressed!”

“Pregnancy hormones,” she grinned, “they swing from weepy to ultra-horny to violent pretty easily.”

“Think we should warn Lincoln, Clarke?”

“Hmmm. I could offer him another night being locked up for safety?”

“Oh, don’t you dare!” Octavia laughed at their easy combined teasing as they walked towards the apartments together. “He owes me some serious soothing! And, despite what you said, I still haven’t forgiven him for what he did to you. Anyway, back to the ritual… can you remember what you prayed for?”

“No. Not word for word anyway. I was kind of getting clawed to pieces at the time. Hmm, usual stuff, protection for the house, everyone in it, strength to overcome what was trying to kill us.”

Octavia looked to Clarke thoughtfully as she mulled over Lexa’s words. “The strength, did you ask for that yourself?”

“Everyone I think. I didn’t have time to be specific,” Lexa muttered distractedly as she gazed at Clarke instead of paying attention to Octavia.

Octavia chewed her lip and paced back and forth as she mulled it all over. Unless there was more to her prayer than Lexa remembered, which was possible as she had been under a lot of stress and pain at the time. Then the only part that stood out to her was the ‘strength’. From what she had heard from Lincoln, if legend and rumour were to be believed then Clarke was the strength of all Vampires.

It was something she had never discussed in person with Clarke and knew she would never hear the end of it from Lincoln if she did so in front of Lexa. As she had with Lexa, Octavia decided to check with the Vampire first to be sure what she wanted bringing up in front of the Reaper. Anything she might have said though was lost in a flare of panic as she saw just how far up Clarke’s arm Lexa’s blood had travelled and just how glazed her eyes were.

“Clarke?” Octavia touched the side of her jaw where Lexa’s blood hadn’t quite reached. “Can you let go of Lexa’s hand?”

“I don’t want to.”

The possessive growl vibrated along Octavia’s fingers in warning. “Can you though? The Healers need to check her out,” she gestured to them waiting patiently by the bedroom door. “That will be easier if you’re not holding her hand so they can see the wound.”

Clarke blinked at Octavia’s words. She felt like she was swimming up through thick warm blood. The only thing stopping her from giving in and letting herself sink into it all was her concern for Lexa. That kept her kicking and fighting back to herself.

Lexa sagged as Clarke’s hand left hers. It felt like part of herself had been ripped away as Octavia led Clarke away. But as hands pulled her away and made her sit down on the edge of the bed, she couldn’t find the voice through all the pain to tell them how badly it hurt.

“Are you okay?”

Rubbing her forehead, Clarke placed a shaky hand against the mantle, leaning against it as she stared blankly down at the logs stacked up neatly in the fireplace ready for use. She hated that the bedroom door was shut between Lexa and herself. Hated that she wasn’t with her. Hated the feeling of incompleteness that had been gnawing away at her since she had let Lexa’s hand go. “Do you think it is possible for a Vampire to become bewitched by a human? By a Reaper?”

“Well there have always been rumours on both sides. Truthfully I worried about it myself when I suddenly fell for Lincoln’s idea of charm. As far as I could tell though, the only thing that can make anyone fall in love, is love. Anything else fades away very quickly, usually when the item that was bespelled is released. Lexa would never do that though, not knowingly and that wasn’t what she was doing with her blood.”

“Oh, it’s been for far longer than that with Lexa. I think I started to fall in love with her from the moment I saw her on the back of her boyfriend’s bike.”

“Really?” Tilting her head, Octavia tried to get a better look at the Vampire Queen’s face to see if her expression matched the wistful love she could hear in her voice. “Then… why didn’t you do anything before now?”

“I very nearly snatched her off her boyfriend’s bike before the accident, that’s how much she got to me even then just with a glance,” she admitted as she remembered the look of interested Lexa had given her. “After the accident I was forced to leave not long after giving her my blood. I thought she would be safe so I went hunting for the Vampires that had cause the accident. And I tried to stay away for her own good so she would have time to live a life instead of getting dragged into mine.”

“Did you get them?”

“I caught up to them but they were already dead. Once I knew they were out of the way though I returned to the town to check on her. It felt like I had been away from her forever but it was less than a week that had gone by but she was gone. There was no sign of her in any hospitals, no paperwork trail. I even checked all the schools but no one could remember anyone matching her description. Her name was even kept out of the papers and police reports after the accident. They all only mentioned him and not Lexa and his family didn’t even know he had a girlfriend so I was never able to find her until she resurfaced with that badass reputation in place as Heda and then Lexa.”

“You mean, Lexa isn’t her real name?” Octavia’s jaw dropped at the revelation. Heda, Commander, was more of a title than a name. Picked out by the Maunon it was what Vampires first knew her as, the name they had come to fear. Lexa was the name she had given when Octavia had convinced her not to shoot Lincoln and she had thought they were getting to know her… the woman behind the title… And now…

“No,” Clarke chucked. “Not sure where she picked that one up from but I’ve never been able to find out what her real name is. Her Drivers Licence and all official records to do with her being a Reaper have her down as ‘Lexa Triyon’ but do a little digging and no one of that name even really exists. I only knew that her Mother had been murdered because I heard her screaming it at a Vampire while kicking the hell out of him. I couldn’t find any reports of a Vampire murder in that area that matched though so I couldn’t find out who my Lexa really was then either.”

“Sneaky! I mean, I used to go by aliases every now and then but I never kept them for long, especially not around Vampires. They always seemed to be able to spot me and know my real name. Never occurred to me she was keeping that from me too”

“Around normal humans you could blend in better no matter what name you used but Vampires get to know the face of what can hurt them pretty quickly. It’s similar to when someone meets a celebrity. For that person the celebrity is recognisable and important, for the celebrity that person is one of many they will get a fleeting glimpse of. Only for a Vampire that celebrity is trying to kill them.”

“You make it sound like there are files or collectors cards on us.”

“Well I can’t talk for other Vampires but I’ve got a very extensive library on you all. Lexa’s is pretty empty though when it comes to personal details. Mostly it’s all about her kills.”

“So a pretty big file on her then?”

Clarke chuckled wryly. “Yes, she has been a particularly skilled Reaper.” Which was, Clarke thought, putting it very mildly. At one time she had thought that there was a team of Reapers at work there had been so many Vampires and Werewolves killed but it had all turned out to be the work of one troublesome and very sexy green eyed Reaper, Lexa. After her Mothers murder she had had a period where she was nearly getting a kill a night but it had slowed dramatically even before she had first come to Polis but since Octavia had managed to get through to her Lexa had been much more restrained. Yes, she had still hunted and the kill count was still high but looking at who she had gone after and what they had done was what made the difference over time.

“Seeing how she’s been around you, I wish you could have gotten close to her sooner. I’ve never seen her so relaxed and accepting before. Maybe the feelings go both ways? She did recognise you the other night so she must have seen you before and there’s the whole healing her thing. Maybe that helped create a way in through those usually damn near impenetrable defences of hers. Still can’t believe she never told me her real name though,” Octavia pouted. “Hell or even that she had another name, just thought her parents were quirky or something.” Looking towards the bedroom door, Octavia chewed at her lip nervously. “Wonder how it’s going in there? Lexa took a hell of a beating.”

“I can’t tell. I haven’t been able to hear anything since the door shut.”

“That will be the Healers work. They always put up a magical barrier that blocks out sound when they’re working. They insist upon it so everyone can feel comfortable discussing medical matters around them. Especially when most of the people here have super sensitive hearing.”

“Does Lexa know any of them?”

“Grace and Jaison she might have seen at a distance but I’m not too sure. She’s usually been riding off into the sunset while the rest of us are getting patched up. Heather is new to us though. She turned up the other week asking if might have a position for her. Healers can still find their abilities shunned and she was having trouble finding a place to fit in where she could use them. And as we’ve grown as a group somewhat we asked with Grace and Jaison and they said they would welcome the help.”

“Hmmm.”

“Why?”

“Just trying to work out if my Lexa has mellowed enough to let anyone she doesn’t know work on her like that without kicking up some kind of stink that would have had them heading out for help like a hellhound was on their heels?”

“She does know she was going to be looked at by them though. Yeah, you’re right though. It knocked you for a loop been dragged away from her, maybe it did her and they were able to…”

“What, tie her down? Knock her out? Talk reason to her?”

“Oh god,” Octavia groaned, dropping her head into her hands. “She’s killed them all.”

“Hopefully nothing that bad… maybe maimed them? I will admit though, joking aside, that my own agitation is growing worse the longer that door remains closed. The only thing that has stopped me from going straight in has been having you to talk to.”

Octavia could tell that by the glares the Vampire was tossing at the door as though staring at it hard enough would allow her to see through it. And if she hadn’t seen that then there was the damage she had done by crumbling the stone fireplace mantle into dust with her bare hands. “How are you feeling exactly?”

“Like I really need to be in there with her. I can’t think of anything but that. It…” Clarke pressed a hand over her heart as she struggled to find the right words. “I feel incomplete.”

“Still hungry too?”

“A little,” Clarke admitted. “Definitely more than I should be but it is muted beneath that incompleteness though.”

“Want to risk a look at what’s going on in there?” Which was a completely ridiculous question Octavia knew ‘cause with every second, Clarke was looking like she was going to go rip the bedroom door off the hinges any second. With how the blood had wrapped around her though, Octavia was worried about what might happen. Even if Lexa hadn’t meant anything horrible to happen it didn’t mean that it couldn’t. “I wish I was able to understand what’s going on. That kind of magic can be very wild and unpredictable and I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“Nothing bad will happen,” Clarke assured her with conviction.

“Yeah, well, you’ve been touched by whatever ‘that’ wants and that type of magic can have people willingly jumping into volcanos and smiling all the way down. So forgive me for not been too convinced,” she snorted.

“Well I’m going in there anyway but how about if I promised to stay away from any volcanos?” Clarke grinned.

“Ha,” she drolled. “I know, how about if we waited for Lincoln?”

“Really? Another Vampire, even your husband, around all that blood? You said earlier it was affecting the Vampires all over the grounds, do you really think you should put any of them in the same room as Lexa right now? At least we know that Lexa and the blood both want me.”

“I hate it when people get all reasonable but I can’t shake the worry. Wait!” Octavia grabbed Clarke’s arm before she got to the door. “I need to ask. Lincoln said that if anything happened to you it could kill every Vampire?”

“Yes,” Clarke admitted, “that’s what they say.”

“But is it true?”

“I have been very careful not to put that to the test, Octavia. Now, let’s go check on my Lexa.”

“So very not comforted right now,” Octavia grumbled to herself as Clarke slipped from her grasp and headed for the bedroom. “Of all the people why did she have to go and pick Lexa to fall in love with?”


	20. Day 4 (night)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second posting for 20th Feb, if this is your first visit today you might want to go back one :)

As soon as the door opened Octavia was nearly knocked back by the wall of sound as voices rose and clashed together that made it impossible for her to believe there was only four people in the bedroom. But four there was. Three healers, and one Lexa in the middle of them trying determinedly to make her way towards the door. She was angry in a way that Octavia had rarely seen and hearing her slip in and out of Trigedasleng was both endearing and slightly worrying.

“Leave me the hell alone! _Jokas!_ ”

“You need to calm down!”

“Don’t you fucking tell me what to do! And if you try and stab me with that goddamn needle again I’ll show you what I can do with one!”

“Miss!”

“It’s just to help calm you down!”

_“Kom of!”_

“Please! Your hand is still bleeding!”

“We need to stop that for you!”

“Get the hell out of my way!”

“That’s my Lexa, always causing trouble.”

Clarke’s voice was quiet and lilting, barely more than a whisper. But it commanded attention in a way that most people had to shout at the top of their lungs to get even close to. The room fell silent in an instant. The three Healers stepped aside, bowing their heads and backing away as Clarke walked slowly across the room with her usual mesmerising and beautifully regal stride towards a suddenly still Lexa.

Octavia started to ask the Healers how Lexa was doing but there was a weight in the room, a sudden thickness to the air that prevented speech and held her body still. Magic, she realised, the air was alive with pent up magic and power that needed release and was refusing to be put off any longer. She could tell that whatever was happening in the room had Clarke and Lexa in its grip but it was taking them where they really wanted to go anyway so they weren’t resisting its pull.

From where she was pinned by the door, Octavia watched as Clarke and Lexa slowly, eagerly, walked towards each other. She couldn’t see Clarke’s eyes but Lexa’s were dark, her pupils blown wide with need as her gaze raked up and down Clarke’s body.

It looked like whatever had set Lexa off had happened after they had started examining her as her feet were bare and her top were gone and, as far as Octavia could tell, her face and abdomen had been wiped clear of blood so they could check out the wounds left by the Spirits. Wounds, Octavia realised, that were just thin pink lines upon her flesh instead of the gaping wounds that had been there before she had entered the room. No doubt healed by the blood Clarke had shared with her earlier still at work. Her hand though, Octavia couldn’t help but notice that that was bleeding just as much as, if not more, than ever.

The weight of the power filling the room increased as they touched. It was unyielding but not uncomfortable and it was warm and pleasant and as gentle as their touch for each other.

Scents that changed and flowed swirled around, teasing Octavia’s senses. She wasn’t sure what everyone else was getting but she could smell lavender, Ylang-Ylang, apple pie, thunder storms, violets, Lincoln’s aftershave, lime, spring flowers, summer meadows, forests, leather, books, her Grandfather’s pipe tobacco. They flowed through her, triggering memories of people and places that she loved. The lime, leather and violet kept returning, blending into one beautiful scent that took over from all the others and filled the room with its perfume.

Their kiss was as light and gentle as their first touch and Octavia felt tears sting the back of her eyes at how heartbreakingly beautiful to watch it was. The whole thing felt like she was being held as witness something monumental happening instead of been held captive.

Lexa’s fingers brushed across the corner of Clarke’s mouth, smearing blood across her lips as their kiss deepened. Their moans rode a wave of power that surged around the room to break around Octavia’s body. They moved together, lips still searching each other’s as they made their way back towards the bed. As Lexa sank down onto the edge of the mattress she unfastened Clarke’s dress and eased it down over her hips, leaving the Vampire in only her sheer lacy panties as she kicked her heels aside as the dress hit the floor.

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist and buried her face against the warmth of her skin whilst her hands roamed over the pale skin of her back and painted it red with her blood.

Octavia’s breath caught as Clarke tangled her right hand up into the rich darkness of Lexa’s hair and eased her head back so she could claim her lips and the moan trembling from them. In a stunningly elegant move that was pure Clarke, the Vampire moved around onto the bed behind Lexa, her left hand trailing across the swell of Lexa’s breasts as her right remained tangled in her hair.

As she kissed across Lexa’s shoulder, Clarke’s left hand ran down Lexa’s left arm in a gentle but possessive motion. Their hands clasped together Lexa’s on top of Clarke’s with their ring fingers touching. Trapped between their joined hands, the blood slowed and stopped dripping.

Power pulsed around the room again as Clarke’s right hand skimmed across Lexa’s breasts and came to rest over her heart. Each move amped the power and anticipation up in the room like another switch had been aligned until Octavia felt as though whatever was happening was poised on a knifes edge waiting for the final move to push whatever was happening over the edge or send them flying.

Octavia chewed on her lip as Lexa tilted her head back and to the right. Exposing the left side of her neck and the pulse beating just beneath the surface to Clarke’s teasing kisses. Their moans and then a small gasp from Lexa as Clarke sank her teeth slowly in, piercing flesh and vein beneath, filled the air. Their eyes flared and turned a bright shining metallic that lit the room with greens and blue hues as Clarke drank deeply.

Octavia had never thought she would see Lexa been fed upon by a Vampire, not ever and definitely not willingly. But, whether it was just because it was Clarke or because of the power, Octavia didn’t know, but Lexa gave herself over to it willingly and didn’t fight even when it went on far longer than any feeding than Octavia had ever seen. Even a starving Vampire couldn’t drink as much as Clarke was taking and no human body contained as much as Lexa was giving.

Suddenly, Lexa cried out, her right hand reaching back, grabbing and tightening in Clarke’s hair as her body arched into the Vampire’s tightening grip. Clarke yanked her back against her body, a wild look crossing both their eyes before turning to pleasure that sent brighter flashes of colour pouring from their eyes. Octavia wasn’t sure what had changed but with how hungry and intense they had been before, this was more how she would have expected it to have gone from the start. All fire and passion and not the gentle almost ritualistic event that she had witnessed until then.

Octavia threw up her suddenly released arms across her face in protection against the sudden blast of blinding white power that burst from Lexa and Clarke. It was like an explosion had gone off and consumed everything but there was no sound, no burning, or pain to go with it.

It was suddenly so quiet in the room that as the light dimmed, Octavia thought she had either lost her hearing or she was dead and in some kind of limbo. But like a release of pressure, she heard the distant sounds of shouts and screams from deeper in the mansion and knew that the effects of the wave of power that had burst from Lexa and Clarke had reached much further than just that room.

She looked down at her body, patting at it cautiously before running hand reassuringly over the swell of her baby bump and sighed as she felt a strong kick. Looking at the others that had been trapped with her in the room right at the centre of the blast, Octavia quickly saw that everyone was, surprisingly, in one piece if looking pretty shaken up.

Glancing towards the bed and the lack of movement coming from the couple upon it, Octavia wondered nervously if Clarke and Lexa had fared so well.


	21. Day 4 (night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with the aftermath.

“Are you okay, Octavia?” Stepping over a toppled lamp, which was surprisingly the only thing that seemed to have been knocked over in the whole room, Grace hurried to Octavia’s side and steadied the heavily pregnant woman as she pushed herself away from the wall where she had been pinned.

“Better than I thought I would be after that went off… whatever that was.” Dragging her eyes away from the bed, Octavia looked at Grace, checking that she really was okay and searching her eyes to see if she might know what had happened but the healer looked just as confused as she was.

“Yeah,” Grace glanced at the bed nervously. All was quiet upon it but she couldn’t help but wonder if it wasn’t too quiet. “That was… a hell of a thing,” she gave a nervous half laugh that sounded just a bit choked to her own ears.

Octavia touched Grace’s arm in gentle reassurance. “Are you okay? Jaison, Heather, how are you?” She asked as they started moving more.

“We’re okay… well Jaison sprained an ankle but that was from tripping over trying not to look at Clarke.” Trying to lighten the strange situation they’d found themselves in, Grace couldn’t help but share a wink with Octavia and smirk a little knowing full well that Jaison had heard her.

Pushing away from the wall he’d been using to prop himself upright, Jaison took a cautious step again to prove he was fine and winced a little. “Can you blame me?” he huffed. “You felt the power connecting between them. Did any of you want to get in its way or theirs?” In all truthfulness he had tripped before that had happened but he didn’t want to give Grace any more ammunition for her teasing.

“What happened in here after we left Lexa with you?”

“She was pretty quiet, looked to be in a lot of pain so we started to clean her up so we could tend to her wounds.”

“Only there were no wounds,” Heather added quietly, unwilling to draw attention to herself.

“Well apart from the one on her hand. And as soon as we tried to touch that all hell broke loose with her.”

“I should have stayed with her,” Octavia apologised to them. “I’m afraid with Lexa, all hell breaking loose seems to be a matter of when not if or maybe.”

“I’ve heard that about her. Do you know what caused the wound on her hand? It was bleeding so much more than it should have been for the size of it.”

“That one she actually did herself while blessing a dagger and cleansing the room. The rest, the ones that vanished, those where from trying to restrain a Spirit being controlled under the name of Lamashtu by hand. It cut her up bad and then she tried pumping power into it through her hand.”

Grace went white, her eyes darting to Octavia’s still blessedly obvious baby bump at the name Lamashtu and what might have happened if they hadn’t been dealt with. “Lamashtu? Oh gods, we knew something had happened but there was no time to tell us what. How did something like that get in?”

“We’re trying to find out. Three of them did though. After they were gone Lexa’s hand wouldn’t stop bleeding. I’m not sure if you have heard of anything like this but she said it felt like her blood was trying to cleanse everything. Then the blood seemed to turn its attention to Clarke and they started getting all…” she waved her hand towards the couple on the bed.

“Whatever they did, I’ve never felt, or heard, of that amount of power being… Well I’m not sure I’ve got a word for it until we know more on what they did.”

“Me either,” Octavia admitted. Until they knew what it had done it was hard to describe it as another other than an explosion of power but she didn’t know if that was just power leaking off, if it had done damage to anything or anyone, if it had changed anything with Lexa or Clarke or even anyone else. Right then, it was all questions and no answers.

“Do you think they’re okay? It’s very quiet over there.”

“I’m hoping that quiet is a good sign ‘cause I’m kind of afraid to find out otherwise.” In fact, Octavia realised, no one seemed to be in a hurry to go over and check on the couple that had been at the eye of the power storm.

“Octavia!? Octavia!? Love, where are you?”

“In here, Lincoln!”

“What the hell happened!?” Enfolding his wife in his arms, Lincoln buried his face against her neck and closed his eyes as waves of relief washed through him. “God, I was so worried. Are you okay?”

“We’re all fine, just got pinned in place while it was all going on. Is anyone hurt out there?”

“I don’t think so, cuts and bruises from people thinking they were going to get hurt and diving for cover but as far as I could tell on the way through the main thing that suffered were the windows on the top floor.” They’d blown out just as he and Anya were nearing the mansion and he still wasn’t over the heart stopping fear from seeing it and knowing his wife was inside somewhere. “I take it whatever happened had something to do with this?” Lincoln gestured down to the two women curled up nearly naked together on the bed. “Still not used to seeing Lexa looking so comfortable with one of us,” he muttered quietly.

Lifting her head from Clarke’s shoulder, Lexa raked her hair back from her face and looked around the room at everyone looking at them. “Erm, if y’all plan on standing there gawping, has anyone got a shirt or something I could cover up with? Mine seem to keep getting destroyed in here.”

“I’ll cover you up, love,” pulling Lexa back down against her, Clarke basked in the warmth and touch of their bodies together as Lexa wrapped her arms around her and nuzzled into the side of her neck, her soft lips brushing against her flesh.

“Do you think that’s wise?” Lincoln asked as he took off his shirt and held it out to Lexa. “Until we know what happened that is,” he clarified as Clarke’s eyebrow rose telling him to pick his words carefully. “If you touch further it could happen again and we might not be so lucky a second time.”

“It was the power from whatever I set off earlier with my blood,” Lexa mumbled as she slipped her arms into his shirt and fastened it. “It wanted to fill Clarke up.” Holding up her left hand she showed them that it was completely healed, not even a scratch to show for where the knife had parted her flesh. “It’s over now.” The power part anyway, she thought as she glanced at Clarke and felt a wave of need rush through her at the heat in the beautiful Vampires eyes. She took her offered hand, left twining with left. Obviously what they had shared hadn’t lessened her feelings for Clarke.

“Have you any idea what it did though?” Octavia asked as she shooed the Healers out of the bedroom with a promise to call for them if they were needed… a call that none of them looked like they were looking forward to having to answer if it came. “Do either of you feel any different?” Turning as she spoke, she finally noticed they were touching again. “Left hands again?” she mused.

“What’s that, Octavia?”

“When they were touching earlier their left hands were touching,” she demonstrated with Lincoln how they had been connected with their ring fingers together. “It seemed important at the time but with everything going up in a flash of white I kind of forgot until they touched again.”

“It’s the heart line,” Lincoln explained. “That’s why the wedding band goes on that finger. It is to signify two hearts joined.”

“Then would it mean anything that Clarke drank from the left too?”

“That’s the heart line again,” Clarke looked at Lexa’s hand in hers thoughtfully. “A long, long time ago that would have been enough to mean we were bound together… essentially married but deeper.” She looked at Lexa’s face, waiting to see what reaction her young love would have to that piece of information. Her eyes widened a little, flickering between hers and their still joined hands, but she didn’t throw down her hand, look repulsed or have any of the violent or disgusted responses Clarke would have expected from her before that night.

“Do you mean that what I saw was the power basically… raping you?”

“No, it wasn’t like that, Octavia.” Lexa balked at the word and squeezed Clarke’s hand reassuringly as she saw the other woman stiffen in horror at the thought and the word. Gently cupping Clarke’s jaw. She stroked the pad of her thumb across her chin, drawing her eyes to hers so she could see the truth in her words. “We’ve only just met and I shouldn’t… everything I was taught to believe says I shouldn’t but… I wanted it to happen. I want you,” she blushed. “It just helped me to relax and let go of any _me_ -ness. All the barriers that would have gotten in the way of me allowing you to do what I wanted.”

“What we both wanted,” Clarke kissed the palm of Lexa’s hand. “It helped me to keep control of my hunger. If not for that I might have been rougher than Lexa probably would have enjoyed for her first time even with it helping her to relax.”

“The first time can be intense for both,” especially Lincoln knew, when there was more than just feeding to it. With love it was exquisite. It had been so intense the first time when he had tasted Octavia’s blood and tasted her love and the hint of power exploding through his senses that it had taken every ounce of strength not to hurt her too badly… especially as Octavia had wanted it too.

“Yes, intense is a good word,” Clarke agreed. “Even with the control I was given I don’t think I could have been gentle if I’d gotten to all that power soaked blood of Lexa’s straight away.”

“You were feeding for such a long time though.”

“That was the sacrifice blood, Octavia,” Lexa explained. “I didn’t really feel that.”

“I didn’t hit pure Lexa until that was all gone.” And it had been even better than Clarke had remembered it from any of the tastes she had gotten before. Being able, being allowed, to drink straight from her throat had been like taking a shot of the sweetest most potent liqueur in the world. Heady, beautiful and addictive.

“Now, _that_ I felt,” Lexa blushed at the memory of just how unbelievably good it had felt when Clarke had bitten down harder and she had felt her desire unleashed upon her. She wanted to feel it again but with Octavia and Lincoln standing around questioning what had happened it was dampening the mood and making Lexa feel uncertain. One glance into those blue eyes though and the uncertainty slipped away and everything she was feeling for Clarke, even though it had happened so fast, and part of it out of their control… it just felt right to feel complete, to feel… love?


	22. Day 4 (night)

“Lexa, what are you doing?” Striding into the back room of Anya’s security offices, Octavia looked in disbelief at the expertly opened gun lockers. They were supposed to be the best and most secure available, supposedly un-crackable and strong enough to withstand Werewolves and even the much stronger Vampires and yet Lexa had managed to open them all to get to her weapons.

Turning, Lexa finished putting the magazine back in her gun, slapping it home so she was sure it was locked in before chambering a round and sliding the weapon into her shoulder holster. “I’m leaving, Octavia. That’s what I’m doing.”

“Does Clarke know?”

“I do now.”

Lexa’s breath caught as Clarke swept into the room looking every inch the Queen even dressed for bed, amazingly sexy and just a little pissed off as she took in what she was doing. “I thought…”

“What?” Clarke questioned desperately. “That I would be asleep by now? That you would just be able to walk right on out the door without an explanation like there’s nothing between us?” Fists clenching at her side she stopped herself from reaching for Lexa.

Lexa saw the hurt in Clarke’s eyes and felt the crackle of anger laced power in the air as she held up her hands beseechingly and stepped closer without fear. “I thought you were getting ready for bed. And I was just coming back in to tell you what I was doing... What I have to do.”

“With all your weapons on you? Are you crazy, Lexa?! Have you any idea what the guards would think if they saw that? You’re lucky it was me passing and saw you!”

“That’s partly why I’m leaving, Octavia. I know everyone will be more at ease if I weren’t here, especially after what happened earlier. Whatever I… we… did nearly blew the place up. I know, it was just some windows. But I guarantee they will be looking for me to do more or worse and they need to be concentrating on their jobs. And they are not going to be able to do that if they’re worrying over what I might be doing while all the Vampires are forced to sleep. Also I’ve got some things I need to sort out.”

“Tell me what these ‘things’ are that you have to sort out instead of staying with me,” Clarke begged.

“I can’t, Clarke. Not yet.” Closing the gap between them, Lexa gently stroked her fingers though her soft blonde hair and memorised every stunningly beautiful detail of her face from the pure cerulean blue of her eyes to the dimple in her chin and the beauty mark above her lip. Desperately she tried not to let the seed of fear that it might be the last time she got to see her take root.

“I could convince you stay,” she purred seductively seeing the need in Lexa’s green eyes as they caressed her face and returned again and again to her lips.

Lexa smiled softly as Clarke wrapped her hands in the front of her leather jacket and pulled her closer until their lips almost touched. “I don’t think that would take much doing at all,” she admitted with a wry chuckle. “But, I need to go. You’re always insisting on my eyes so…” she waited until Clarke’s eyes were on hers. “God, you are so damn beautiful.”

“Why thank you, love.”

“No wait, that wasn’t what I was going to say. Though you are. Very. Okay, stop doing that.” Putting her hands over Clarke’s she reluctantly stopped them from moving under the shirt she had borrowed from Lincoln so she could focus her mind. “I really do have things I need to go do. I can’t tell you what so please don’t ask. Believe me though when I say that I will be back and what I’m doing will hopefully keep everyone here safe.”

“Which sounds like you are going to be putting yourself in harm’s way as usual.”

“Probably,” she admitted. “But when don’t I?”

“Then I don’t like it.”

“I’m not too keen on it myself. But if it stops any more attacks it’s a risk worth taking, don’t you think?”

“No, not if it comes with any risk to your life, Lexa. Let me help you. Let us help you.”

“Help me by keeping yourself safe and looking after Octavia. Everyone I have every gotten close to has paid for that with their lives and I don’t want that to happen with you, either of you.”

“You are not even thirty years old and I was walking this earth long before there was a Pyramid of Djoser, my love. Octavia you have only known the past five years. There has been danger in our lives before we knew you, Lexa. You can’t take the blame for everything that happens.”

“I know… but this danger right now, that is my problem and I can do something about it. You want me to trust you… Now I just need you to please, just trust me, okay?”

“Trusting you doesn’t mean I have to like it. But I know that stubborn look right there and you will do what you think you have to, won’t you?”

“I’ll come back,” Lexa promised.

“If you don’t I’ll come looking for you and drag you back,” Clarke felt Lexa quiver in anticipation and desire as she pulled her even closer until the lengths of their bodies were flush together and nipped on her lips hard enough for her to feel the scrape of her fangs.

Breathing hard, Lexa held on to Clarke, drowning in the feel and taste of her as they kissed and desperately tried to hold on to her resolve to leave. She had to go, she knew she did, but she wanted nothing more than to curl up against the seductive Vampire that was well on the way to claiming her heart so quickly and just forget everything except for her.

“Wait! No!” Pulling away, Lexa felt instantly bereft as she put some distance between them. Wrapping her arms around herself she held on to her resolve to leave but she felt raw and exposed, ripped apart.

“No?”

“Don’t,” Lexa held up a hand, warding the Vampire off as she made to move closer. “I want you so much I can’t think.”

“And that’s a bad thing?”

“You wanted me to come to your bed because that is what I want, no regrets?”

“As I said, yes. Why?”

“Well right now I’m worried that what I’m feeling isn’t still because of what happened earlier. I’m sorry, Clarke but I just need a little space to be sure that this is me ‘cause, GOD!”

Octavia was left blinking in shock as Lexa suddenly rushed across the room and pushed Clarke forcefully back against the wall. She had moved so fast that Octavia was afraid she wouldn’t even be able to reach her in time to help Clarke out if Lexa had gone all wild and hungry for blood again. And then she turned her back to give them what privacy she could seeing as she was stuck in the small office with them, as realised that Clarke didn’t need help at all. The only thing that Lexa seemed to have gone wild and hungry for was kisses and Clarke was more than capable of handling that.

Wrapping her legs around Lexa’s waist, Clarke moaned into her mouth as Lexa pushed against her centre furiously. Wrapping her hand in Lexa’s hair, Clarke yanked her head back and watched as her passion glazed eyes went over to metallic as she pulled even harder. In the mirror of her eyes, Clarke saw her own going over too as her hunger for her rushed to meet Lexa’s.

Clarke ached to give in to all the passion Lexa was offering but she had to be sure, she realised. She wanted their first time, every time, to be special and not because of something outside of their control and right then she could feel that something was brewing. “Lexa, oh god, I can’t believe I’m saying this but… I think we need to stop.”

“You can feel it too, can’t you?”

“Feel what?” Octavia looked towards them cautiously. “What’s going on? Oh!” Octavia froze as she felt the first waves of heat radiating from them and pressing against her body. As with before it wasn’t painful and it was actually more pleasant, though she wasn’t sure if that was because she knew, or at least felt, that it wouldn’t hurt her or if it really was more pleasant. “You know, if you two are going to be blowing windows out all the time we’re going to have to just brick all the windows up or have a glazier living here full time. I thought everything was over with from the sacrifice blood?”

Lexa shrugged. “I thought it was… it felt like it was. This feels different though. I still want you Clarke, more than I thought it was possible to want another person, I did before everything got all crazy with the blood… but…”

“It’s okay, Lexa. I understand. As I said before, when you come to me I want you to be sure that’s what you want. I just don’t want you to leave to get to that point.”

“I’m not,” Lexa assured her. “My reason for leaving is still the same as I said.” As she went to brush Clarke’s hair back again the time on her watch caught her eye. “Wait. How are you still awake?”

“Ahh, the advantages of been as old as dirt… I will have to sleep soon, I can’t hold it back forever, but I am not as controlled by the rise and fall of the sun as our already sleeping friends are.”

“How much longer then?”

The deliciously wicked look in Lexa’s metallic green eyes made Clarke shiver in anticipation. “As long as you want if it will keep you looking at me like that,” she purred as she watched her own eyes flare again in the green mirror of Lexa’s.

“And there goes the hungry eyes with them both again,” Octavia sighed exaggeratedly to herself as they weren’t paying any attention to her. “Well at least the windows haven’t been repaired yet.”

“I’m just going to tuck her up into bed.”

“Ohhh, _tuck_? Is that what the cool kids are calling it these days?” Octavia laughed as Lexa’s ears went red and she clenched her jaw.

“Could you stick around a little while, Octavia… there’s something I want to ask you before I go?”

“Anything I should know about?”

“Octavia can tell you later. Right now though, Clarke, I want time alone with you and not wasting it on talking about things that can wait.”

“I’ll be in the library…” Octavia sighed dramatically as they started to get lost in each other again. “Just don’t blow too many windows out if you can help it.”

“Here,” Lexa handed her weapons and jacket back over to Octavia, “just in case any of the guards see me… I also don’t want to waste any time beating the crap out of them if they catch a flash of gun.”

“I’ll have them with me. Before you two go though… how did you get into the lockers so easily?” Octavia gestured around the room at them all laying open.

“Just my hella mad skills,” Lexa smirked.

Catching a twinkle in her eyes, Clarke waiting until her wicked lover had stepped through the doorway before turning back to a still bemused looking Octavia. “Oh, Octavia… I’m sure her skills are ‘hella mad’ enough to have got her in eventually but, she had help this time.”

“Help?”

“Yes. The kind that I believe means you will be having further words with your head of security.” Pushing the door shut a little, Clarke pointed to a set of keys hanging on a hook on the wall and calmly shut the door behind her as Octavia exploded into a rather impressive, expletive filled rant about irresponsible idiots.

“Aww, spoilsport, I was going to let her stew a bit longer… then she could have gone to bed still mad at everyone.”

“Where she would have more than likely kicked the hell out of Lincoln, just because.”

“Not seeing a problem with that,” Lexa smiled as she led the way back to the bedroom and locked the door behind them.


	23. Day 4 (night)

“Now, what is it you- Mmmm,” hands clutching at Lexa’s borrowed shirt, Clarke hung on for dear life as Lexa’s mouth slanted down and claimed hers with even more hunger and passion than before. Warm hands stroked over her back, long fingers burning through the sheer fabric of her nightclothes and making her ache to feel their touch with nothing between them. The press of her strong muscular thigh sliding between her legs had her crying out, threatening to strip away all common sense.

Bracing her hands against her, Clarke reluctantly put some distance between herself and the temptation of her soft lips as they strained to get back to hers. “Lexa, I thought you wanted to wait?” she panted raggedly while mentally cursing herself for trying to call a halt to what she wanted most.

“Next time,” Lexa growled as she reached for Clarke again. “I want to do this… I need to do this.” She knew all too well what she’d said but she needed right then was to feel the passion and connection between them. She needed that coiling, spreading heat as her heart opened up to the possibility that love could happen so fast or even at all.

She needed a reason to keep going and fight.

Clarke swallowed against the rising waves of desire that were rapidly eroding away at the remains of her self-control. “This is not you talking, Lexa. I wish it was but until we are sure… until you are sure… I will not have you accusing me of rape afterwards or saying we were raped by things using us.”

The words hit Lexa like a bucket of ice water and she released Clarke and backed away. “But, you said… Is- is that what it felt like to you earlier?”

“No,” Clarke reached out imploringly but Lexa stepped back further. “I felt the same way that you did. We were under a spell not of our control but I wanted you… I still do. What I fear though is that if it keeps happening this way before you have chance to come to terms with what you want, then it will have you thinking that way and I would rather wait and there be no doubt.”

“I- I’m going to go.” Lexa nodded to herself, adjusting and setting her mind back on the track of her original course of action that had been set in motion when she had collected her weapons.

“Oh no! I’m not having you going feeling like that either.” Grabbing Lexa by the back of the shirt, Clarke pulled her back and made her sit beside her on the edge of the bed, restraining her with a gentle touch. “I would love nothing more right now than to give in to your kisses and just let whatever it is take you over, take us both over.” Taking Lexa’s hand, she unfurled the tightly clenched fingers and placed it over her heart. “I ache to be with you completely but without doubts coming up later.”

“I understand,” Lexa whispered.

“Are you okay?” Clarke tried to see into the green of her eyes but she was keeping them averted, shutting her out.

“I’m fine. I’d better go though.” Pulling away from Clarke, Lexa straightened her borrowed shirt, fidgeting with the too long sleeves as she stood up and moved away from the bed.

“Lexa…?” she could almost hear the walls going up even higher around her. Solid and impenetrable, like steel plates slamming into place.

“I don’t want to keep you or Octavia up any longer. I’ll be back once I get things sorted out.”

“Lexa!”

“Don’t!” Hand gripping the door handle, Lexa kept her back to the Vampire. “Don’t follow me Clarke! Don’t touch me right now!” If she touched her she felt sure she might break and put everyone at risk. “Just… let me figure this out on my own!” With more restraint than she was feeling, Lexa quietly closed the bedroom door behind her and made her way up through the mansion, passed the leery, watchful gaze of guards, towards the library to put her plan into action.


	24. Day 5 (day)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second post (depending on time zone) you might need to go back one ;)

Octavia looked up from her book and glanced at her wristwatch as she heard Lexa enter the room. “Well I thought you would be gone longer than that… and no broken windows,” she grinned. Her teasing fell away as she saw the tense set of her friend’s whole body. Rising to her feet, Octavia tossed the book down onto the table and hurried towards Lexa trying to work out what might have her looking so agitated… so angry and at odds with how she had hoped and expected. “Lexa… what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Lexa gritted out as she looked around the library.

Half expecting it to swing open at any second to admit Clarke with how Lexa was acting, Octavia looked behind Lexa to the door but it stayed stubbornly closed and Octavia couldn’t help from thinking that was a bad think. “Is Clarke okay?”

“She’s fine. Don’t worry, she’s still in one piece… and alive,” she added. Taking Octavia gently by the elbow, Lexa moved her deeper into the room away from the door in case anyone might be trying to listen in. “Look, could you do something for me?” she asked quietly.

Octavia lowered her voice in deference to Lexa’s. “I’ll try, what do you need?”

“Do you know anyone around here that can do psychic profiling? My Maunon disapproves of them so I don’t work with them often myself. I do know some but it would take too long to get anything to them.”

“There’s one I trust that’s helped us and the police before, bit of a recluse but very accurate. Last time we had what we needed looking at flown out on the private jet.”

Lexa didn’t even blink at the revelation that they had a private jet ‘cause why the hell wouldn’t they when they had a mansion and grounds the size they did. “Okay. I guess that will do if you trust them. Where’s my jacket?”

Octavia pointed to where it, and all of Lexa’s weapons, were waiting. “What’s going on with you and Clarke, Lexa?”

“I don’t want to talk about that. What I need right now is for you to see if you can get your Psychic to look at this and see if they can read anything from it.” Sliding a hand into a hidden pocket in the lining of her jacket, Lexa removed a golden locket and cradled it gently in her hand. “It belonged to my Mom. It’s all I’ve got left of her so I don’t usually have this on me but if your Psychic is any good it might help Clarke find out something about my Mom.”

Octavia felt herself relax a little as Lexa handed it over to her. If, she reasoned, Lexa was willing to do let something so precious to her go to help Clarke, then whatever was going on between her and Clarke couldn’t be too bad.

“And if she’s able to read your _real_ name from it?” Arching a brow at her friend she let the slight accusation hang unspoken in the air.

Lexa’s mouth twitched as she felt a smile threaten to break out. That Clarke knew didn’t bother Lexa. Her real name was impossible to track down anyway but give that Clarke had apparently been watching over her for years it would shock her more if she hadn’t tried to find out her name. “Clarke told you that huh?”

“I can’t believe you never told me that Lexa is an alias.” Octavia pouted as Lexa’s lips quirked up at the corner again.

“There is no alias, Octavia. The girl I once was, the one with a different name, she died a long, long, time ago. Now there’s only Heda or Lexa. And if your Psychic can read anything more than that from the locket, I’ll be seriously impressed. And my Maunon will be after a refund as he spent a huge amount on spells erasing all traces of that girl.”

The cold hatred in Lexa’s voice troubled Octavia. She had been so warm and accepting and now she was acting just as she had been when they had first met, all sharp edges that cut and slashed at any attempt to get close. “Lexa…?”

“For fucks sake!” Lexa slammed her jacket down onto a chair as she started rolling the sleeve back up on the shirt as it rolled down and flapped around well past her hand for the millionth time. “I feel like a fucking _goufa_ wearing this! Have you got a plain black t-shirt I could have?”

“What?” Lexa’s sudden aggression and agitation caught Octavia off-guard and worried her. “I mean yes… Stay here and I’ll get you what you need. I’ll be right back.”

As Octavia left the library, Lexa straightened up and watched the doorway for a moment, her ears straining as she listened for movement from beyond. Quickly but calmly she started removing Lincoln’s shirt and put on her shoulder holster. She knew it would take Octavia a while to make it down to where her room was, find a shirt and get back to the library and she wanted to be gone long before she did and started asking questions she didn’t want to answer.


	25. Day 5 (day)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A early chapter before I start putting you all through through an emotional wringer

“Lexa, I’ve got Clarke with me… Lexa?!” Octavia looked around the too quiet library with a feeling of rising desperation.

“She’s gone, Octavia,” Clarke stated with conviction as she entered the library behind Octavia. She had known long before the door had opened that her tricky Lexa had fled.

The shirt she had left behind though had enough of her scent on it to stop Clarke from been able to tell before they got there which direction she had gone. But why feel the need for deception when she and Octavia knew she was leaving anyway? That was the real question.

“She couldn’t have gotten far. Damn it! Knew she was agitated so I came straight for you instead of getting the shirt she asked for. She was acting so… well… old school, Lexa. Very aggressive and bullish. I thought maybe she was having a relapse or something and needed more blood to heal.”

“The shirt was a ruse, Octavia. She already knew what she was going to do before she asked for one. Probably even before she left me now I think about how she was acting. It’s how she’s left I don’t understand. She could have just walked straight out the front door at any time but instead she goes out of… by the look of it… that window?”

Octavia followed Clarke’s gesture and saw that, sure enough, there was a window open that hadn’t been before.

“Hey! What the hell are you doing?!”

Sharing a look with Octavia at the confrontational shout coming to them from outside, Clarke hurried to the window with her. Through the glint of the early morning sun they could see Lexa pushing her bike down the drive and a guard running towards her.

Lexa stopped pushing and calmly put her bike up on its stand. Propping a hip on the seat, she waited for the guard to get closer. “Ahh, I was hoping I would run in to you most of all,” she smiled in anticipation as she studied him. She didn’t know his name but it was the young guard that had been one of the aggressive ones that had made it clear he wanted to rough her up when she got there. “Man you must have pissed Anya off with your stunt earlier to end up all the way out here.”

“You?!” Skidding to a halt, Finn drew his gun and aimed it at her. “Why were you climbing out of the window?!”

“Because I want to leave. How long have you been working here? Can’t be too long else you would know better than to point a gun at me with the safety on.” He made the rookie mistake of looking at his weapon and Lexa leapt into action. Sweeping his gun arm up she elbowed him hard in the rib as she turned and yanked his extended arm down over her shoulder to jolt his gun loose. While he was still trying to breathe through the pain of his cracked rib, Lexa grabbed his baton out of its loop on his pants and extended it out with a flick of her hand. “Bet you would have loved the chance to use this on me earlier wouldn’t you?”

“You bitch!” He gasped around the pain in his ribs.

Swinging hard, Lexa halted his grab for her with a blow to the stomach that bent him over double and sent him sprawling to his knees. Slipping the baton under his chin, Lexa lifted his head with it and took aim at his throat as he glowered up at her belligerently. Hearing footsteps getting rapidly closer, Lexa pushed him down, bouncing his head sharply off the ground and made her way quickly but calmly to her bike and started it up as she put on her helmet. Twisting the throttle she roared away in a spray of gravel and dust that stopped them from seeing her clearly enough to take aim at her back.

“Damn it! What the hell does she think she’s playing at?!” Octavia slapped the window ledge in frustration as Lexa vanished from sight leaving behind a battered and bruised Finn and chaos in her wake. “I’ll go after her!”

“No! Absolutely not!” Clarke turned the other woman to face her. “You have to promise me that you won’t go after her Octavia or I will lock you up in Lincoln’s old cell. Whatever Lexa is doing we will just have to trust that she will keep her promise and come back.”

“And if she doesn’t?”

“Then I will go after her myself.” Clarke squeezed Octavia’s hands gently between her own and unfurled her clenched fingers. “Octavia, after all she has done to keep you and your baby safe do you really think she would want you to go after her?”

“Probably not but… damn it!” Looking back outside Octavia watched as the young guard was picked up off the ground and carried inside. Before she followed them, Anya paused and looked up at her, shaking her head in exasperation of how Lexa had left her people looking like inexperienced fools again. “That dumbass. Finn is lucky she didn’t just shoot him on the spot for pulling a weapon on her.”

“Hmmm,” another piece of strange behaviour from her Lexa to mull over. Wiping a hand over her face, trying to focus as she fought off the waves of tiredness as he body started to shut down, Clarke clutched at the edge of the table where Lincoln’s shirt lay. “What was it she wanted to talk to you about, Octavia?”

Octavia turned away from the window again, frowning at the utter exhaustion she heard in Clarke’s voice. Moving to her side she steadied her as Clarke’s body sagged weakly. “Never mind that, you need to be in bed! Don’t even know how you’re still awake.”

“Barely is the answer to that,” Clarke admitted with a weak smile. “Come, you can tell me what she wanted on the way.”

Octavia picked up Lincoln’s shirt and froze when she saw what it had been covering. “Looks like Lexa left us a message after all.” She pulled the piece of paper out from the small dagger necklace that was buried up to the hilt in the table and showed it to Clarke. “’Watch your backs!’ well that sounds nice and ominous, doesn’t it?”

“A warning for us?”

“Or a threat… I know which Lincoln would say.”

“And what does your heart say?”

“With how I saw her around you, how she looked at you… my heart wants to believe it’s a warning.”


	26. Day 5 (day)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one of the day...enjoy

Once Lexa was sure that no one had followed her from the mansion, she pulled over at the side of the road out of sight of any passing traffic and turned off the engine. Her hand trembled as she shakily removed her helmet and hooked it over the handlebar before she could drop it. Closing her eyes, she raked in a shuddering breath and tried to hold back the tears that had been stinging her eyes and threatening to fall since she had seen Clarke watching her from the library window as she’s started her bike and rode away.

Even though it was something she _had_ to do, though she was sure that Clarke wouldn’t see it that way, leaving her how she had, seeing the hurt and confusion in her eyes, had been harder than Lexa had ever imagined anything could be. And in her life, she had had to do, and come to terms, with things that would have destroyed many people.

She wished she could have told them, warned them with more than a cryptic note. But she couldn’t say anything. With Vampires and Werewolves around a whispered word could be easily heard. Even if the person or persons had less sensitive hearing there were spells and creatures that could pluck a phrase out of the air and human technology that was just as invasive.

She had tried to work out who could be a mole at the dinner but the pain and hunger had overwhelmed her before she could tell if anyone was watching her any more than anyone else was that just knew her and didn’t trust her. Though, going by dirty looks alone that would have made Lincoln the mole and as much as they had had their problems, Lexa knew that he was utterly in love with Octavia and there was no way he would let anything happen to her, Clarke or anyone else at the mansion.

Clarke.

Just thinking about the gorgeous blonde Vampire made the tears well up behind closed eyes again. She had been right to call a halt to what had been about to happen but it still left Lexa feeling hollow with self-doubt.

Her heart and soul felt like they were being torn apart and she just wanted to turn her bike around and head back to Clarke’s arms. Not that getting back would be that easy as she was sure that Anya and her guards would all be wanting to have ‘words’ with her for beating up one of their own.

Not that she regretted _that_ one bit. If there was anyone there that was working against them and might have had something to do with the Spirits getting in, then it was someone that was new to the mansion. That he had been one of the guards that had wanted to rough her up was just an added bonus.

If he did work for her Maunon though as far as he knew she had ‘escaped’ and not left on good terms with any of them. That had been her plan all along until she had seen Clarke when she had gone for her weapons and become distracted by actually thinking she might be able to grab a moment of happiness.

Lexa could almost smell her still. She could feel the touch of her mouth and body against her own and hear her voice and the seductive purr of it vibrating against her ear. It felt almost as though if she just reached out with her mind she would be able to touch her.

It had been many years since she had used that side of her abilities to that degree. Titus had largely viewed it as a waste and had vigorously discouraged it as it left her physical being too vulnerable. Something he had set out to prove by getting her to demonstrate how she could search further afield and see her surroundings and not just auras, and then at the right moment he had beaten her to unconsciousness.

It was so tempting to just let go and try and reach though. To reach out with her power and see if it was still possible but she didn’t dare for fear that it might actually work. The memory of her voice was temptation enough, if she was able to create a link all her good intentions would be lost and that was a risk she couldn’t afford to take.

Forcing herself to open her eyes, Lexa reached up under the tank and removed the flip phone that was hiding there out of sight. Turning it on, she quickly tapped in a text message and sent it before pocketing the flip phone and hiding her smart phone in its place.

Now it was all a matter of finding somewhere to wait until Titus answered to say if and where he would meet her.

His reply when it came was quicker than she expected and made her heart sink with dread when she looked up the map coordinates he had sent and saw that it was her old cabin. That he knew where it was, was bad enough but with the time he had said to meet there, he was only an hour away. Even if she risked it and rode straight there, by the time she made it up there she would less than half an hour to prepare before he was there.

Lexa pulled her helmet back on and started her bike. Keeping a careful eye out for anything suspicious she rode through town, taking a more direct route for a change instead of looping around all over the place like she would have usually. With it being so early though there was very little traffic around so if anyone did decide to follow her it would be pretty obvious even with the small deviations she made.

She sighed and slowed as a set of traffic lights ahead changed to red. No traffic and still they turned against her. She pulled up alongside a car at the lights, keeping a respectful distance away from it. Ten years on and she still felt uneasy when she had to pull up next to a car at lights and avoided direct eye contact at all costs especially. The vehicle was completely different, a battered and dirty compact and the driver was a man that looked as battered and dirty as his vehicle as he tried to stifle a yawn as he waited but suddenly all Lexa could see was a more sleek and powerful car being driven by a beautiful woman that had captured her gaze and heart with a single glance from blue eyes.

“Clarke.”

Lost in memory, Lexa watched as her younger self looked back over her shoulder, mesmerised by the elegant blonde beauty that was watching her with a passion and hunger she had never dreamed possible.

Lexa gasped, suddenly feeling like she was being pulled back across town straight back to the mansion even though part of her was still seeing the traffic lights and everything around her bike. She drifted through the walls of the mansion, the two parts of her moving independently from each other as she went straight past the guards patrolling the grounds and corridors. She was pulled further, knowing where she was going because it was where she wanted to be.

Looking down at the bed she could see Clarke curled up on her side, trapped at last in the slumber forced upon her by the rising sun. She looked heartbreakingly beautiful and Lexa couldn’t help but to reach out for her hand even though she knew she wasn’t really there. She felt her though, different than if she was there, a memory of how soft her skin felt under her touch, but she felt her left hand sliding over Clarke’s where it lay on the pillow beside her head. Clarke’s fingers uncurled as though she had felt her and welcomed the touch of her fingers against the warmth of her palm. Lexa smiled as she saw that her Mother’s locket was nestled in Clarke’s hand. For her to have that she knew that Octavia must have told her what it was and what it meant to her.

Leaning down, Lexa brushed her lips across Clarke’s. As with touching her hand it was different. Like kissing a dream or a memory. That warm feeling that lingers when lips part from the one you love and you can still feel their kiss as your lips tingle and your heart soars.

A car horn sounded, yanking Lexa away from Clarke and back to herself. Blinking she realised that the lights had changed to green. Putting her bike in gear she quickly moved away before the impatient driver at her back could blow his horn again or think to retaliate in some other way.

She had never been able to remember much about what had happened to her the day of the accident. The trauma of it had just made it too difficult to remember anything before other than flashes and what had been built around what her Maunon had told her. Until then she had thought that the flashes of the woman with the blue eyes had come from another time or even, with how she had felt, a wicked dream. Now though she saw clearly and knew that it had been Clarke all along and knew that she had saved her life for some reason. The only thing that had clouded her mind that day had been pain, unconsciousness and the heavy drugs Titus had pumped into her so he could move her across country again.

Her whole life had been spent living on the road. Moving from town to town, hunt to hunt. Most of her education had taken place at home rather than in a classroom. From her Mom she had learned everything a normal kid did at school. From Titus her education had come on the receiving end of a fist or weapon until she had learned how to dodge and do as she was told.

Lexa envied Octavia. Their work, their calling, had been the same but she had managed to escape that life and was able to live mostly in one place. She had people around her that loved and cared for her and now a baby on the way. Yeah, Lexa envied her. Far too often though, trouble managed to find Octavia and the ones she loved and this time, Lexa knew it had fallen on Octavia because of her.

Twisting the throttle full open, Lexa let the powerful engine on her bike loose as she reached the outskirts of the town and started up the road that led up into the mountains. Rather than take the path that led straight to her cabin she took a turning off and pulled up beside a derelict, burnt-out one that lay further up. Pushing her bike out of sight behind an old lean-to, she covered it over with an old dust sheet and threw a couple of handfuls of dirt and leaves over it. To her it was obvious it was there but she knew that that was just because she was the one that had hidden it and knew what to look for.

Even though she wanted to rush to her cabin so she had as much time to prepare as possible, Lexa took her time and checked everything out from a distance how she normally would. Even though her Maunon wasn’t due there for a while there was nothing to say that one of the guards from the mansion hadn’t cut across country and made it there first to seek revenge for the one she had beat the hell out of.

Once she was as satisfied as she could be from a distance, Lexa cut through the trees in a sweeping loop so it looked like she had come up the path to the cabin and not from further up. Checking behind one last time she opened the door and stepped into the darkness.

“Hello, Lexa.”

Cursing herself for being such a fool, Lexa moved her eyes up from the barrel of the high-powered automatic rifle aimed unwaveringly at her heart and into the cold, hard, unfeeling face of her Maunon.

“Hello… Father.”


	27. Day 5 (day)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if i've really got anything that triggers me but this chapter should probably have more than a few trigger warnings...  
> There is physical violence.  
> Hints that Titus didn't take his role as a Father how he should have... spoiler, he never sexually abused her, Lexa made sure of that.  
> A nasty and graphic nightmare with gore.  
> and Slight mentions of suicidal thoughts.

“Before we go any further I think it would be best if you drop your weapons, girl.” Lifting the gun slightly he tightened his grip, shifting his finger over the trigger to make sure she knew that he wasn’t messing around.

Refusing to look at the unblinking barrel of the weapon pointing at her with lethal intent, Lexa looked him square in the eyes, judging his mood. If it had been anyone but him before her she might have been tempted to try something but it wasn’t the risk to herself that held her back but what might happened if she failed or even if she succeeded. She needed, for the moment, to play along and see what she could find out so she started unfastening her jacket to do as he’d ordered.

“Where the _hell_ are your clothes, girl?!”

Lexa felt sick to her stomach that he was seeing her like that as his eyes raked over her exposed flesh. “They got destroyed last night when I was fighting off some Spirits that got into the mansion. Do you happen to know anything about that, Father?” The word caused his eyes to flicker with hatred but had the desired effect of getting his eyes off her even if they were unlikely to get an answer.

“Reach in slowly, remove your gun then cover your shame back up.”

Lexa did not want to be unarmed around him but at least he was full of righteous anger... which in its own way was even more terrifying but righteousness meant he wouldn’t be paying attention to her body other than to cause her pain. Pain was better than having him look at her with perverse unwanted lust in his eyes again. It made her sick just to think of that and long to just go for her gun and try to get a shot off.

He wasn’t some unskilled guard she could put off or take unawares though and if she tried he was more likely to just shoot her legs out from under her and make her stand up again than he was to ask again. “You didn’t answer.”

“Gun on the floor. Slowly. Now kick it over then turn around, arms out at your sides.” Slamming her face first against the wall he slung his rifle back out of the way and pressed a handgun tight into the small of her back as he quickly but ruthlessly patted her down and removed all her major weapons. “That’s better. Now sit down right over there.”

“Oh come on!” The gun jabbed at her spine again and reluctantly she sat down in the wooden dining room chair he’d placed in the middle of the room and put her arms and legs where he wanted while he quickly, efficiently, went old school in his methods and used duct tape to restrict her movements.

It didn’t surprise her though. He wasn’t licensed to carry weapons how she was as a Reaper. Really she was one of the few people that could literally get away with murder anywhere in the world. He didn’t have that privilege though, he was licenced to carry weapons in all states though and he wasn’t above breaking the law when he wanted. Strangely, handcuffs would draw too much attention, even more than carrying weapons. Electrical ties were handy but she had noticed before that he was having trouble with his eyes with close up work, whereas duct tape, while not as strong as cuffs, was quicker than ties from him and efficient enough to give even her problems escaping short term.

“There, that should hold you…” he looked at her. Her face set in stubborn lines of determination as always as she just sat there like she was seated on a throne ready to command him and not bound to a chair. “I’d best check though.”

Lexa’s world exploded in pain as her Father moved away a step and spun sharply around, backhanding her across the face with the butt of the handgun still in his grasp. The force of the blow split her cheek and nose open and closed her eye in seconds with the swelling.

Hunching as best as she could around the pain, Lexa tried desperately to free her hands as she struggled to breathe past the blood that was trickling down the back of her throat. His fist wrapped in her hair, pulling her head back until the chair started to tilt on to the back legs and Lexa felt like she was going to drown in the choking flood of blood filling her mouth and blocking her nose.

“I don’t know why you called me here, girl but it looks like I need to make a few things clear for you.”

Blood sprayed from Lexa’s mouth, splashing against the floor as his fist slammed into her unprotected stomach.

“You listening, girl? I hope you liked those Spirits I had sent in ‘cause if you don’t get and kill that Vampire like I asked, those will look like child’s play to what I will do to your precious Octavia. Ya know, there are people that would pay good money to take her apart for what she’s done over the years… Just think how much more fun they would have if they found out she was pregnant. Yes, I know all about that!”

“I…” Lexa coughed, trying to clear her throat enough to talk.

“Speak up!” he backhanded her across the face, opening up her cheek more. She didn’t look so regal and commanding any more.

“I need more time… Those Spirits put everyone on edge. Just give me time. I can get close to her. Please. Just don’t touch Octavia.”

“Slut! Whore! You think I don’t know how you’ve been _getting close_?!” Kicking her in the chest he toppled the chair back to the floor, cracking Lexa’s head off the floorboards with a satisfying crack. “Do what you have to,” he spat at her. “We can work on purifying your soul once it’s done. You’ve got two weeks, girl,” he warned her. “After that, Octavia and everyone in that mansion is fair game! As many as would be willing to get a hold of your friend, there are even more that would sell their souls to the Devil just for the chance to take a walk around that mansion while they’re all tucked up in their coffins. And that is nothing compared to the price that blonde Vampire would fetch amongst the necrophilia or dissection crowd.”

It took everything in Lexa not to scream at him for the vile sickness of his threats but she knew that one word out of place from her and he would do it straight away. “Please, I just need time,” she whispered brokenly.

“Two weeks! Don’t let me down again!”

“I won’t.”

Lexa felt her ribs crack as his booted foot stomped down on her unprotected body. Groaning in agony she tried not to move for fear it would make her pass out and give him a reason to turn around to dole out even more punishment before he left, taking all her weapons with him.

Every move was agony as she flipped the chair, working from back, to side, to front where she stayed for a while, resting on her knees with her head on the ground as she gathered her strength for the pain that was to come. Rocking back on her heels she got the chair upright again before getting her feet under her and flinging herself straight on to her back again. The force of the landing splintered the chair enough that she was able to break the arm off and eventually free herself.

Slowly, pain dragging her every step, Lexa climbed back up to the abandoned cabin and breathed a sigh of relief when she found her bike where she had left it and, just as importantly, there was no sign that it had been tampered with.

Needing weapons, feeling naked without them, Lexa made her way to the lockup first and replaced what had been stolen. She took even more care than usual as she made her way to the other cabin but by the time she got inside and locked the door she could tell time was running out on that thing called consciousness as her whole body was shaking violently and covered in a cold sweat.

Staggering over to the couch, Lexa curled up upon the worn, lumpy cushions as darkness rushed in around the edges of her vision and dragged her under.

Nightmares rushed in to torment her with a seemingly endless parade of the people she had killed and failed over the years. They clawed at her body, ripping at her skin with ragged, broken nails dripping with blood and dirt from the grave. Screams rained down upon her, shredded at her soul as they demanded to know why she had killed them.

Others wailing because she had failed to save them. All of them wanting to know what they had done to deserve it. They crowded in, pushing her down into the depths beneath the weight of their bloated bodies with their sheer numbers.

A hand grabbed hers and pulled her free and Lexa looked up at Octavia’s smiling face. She stood there looking like a guardian angel in flowing white robes. Arms spreading out wide in invitation, Octavia moved to envelope her in a comforting, accepting, hug.

Octavia’s body jerked, pain and confusion filling her face and Lexa watched in horror as blood spread out across the white of her clothes as a sword ripped clean through her. Screaming, Lexa held her friend’s cold dead hand as shadowy figures crowded in and started ripping at Octavia’s body.

“Blood and death… It always ends like that for anyone that gets close to you… Blood and death.”

“Mom?” Lexa sagged into the warmth of her arms and sobbed brokenly.

“Such a shame there’s nothing that could stop that and break the cycle before you lose another.”

Her mom’s fingers stroked over her face. Suddenly her soothing touch grew fierce, her fingers digging for her eyes. Lexa grabbed at her wrists and felt her skin start to sloth away under her fingers. She screamed trying to push away as her Mom’s body started rotting and falling apart inches away from her face. Lexa stumbled backwards, falling back amongst the rotting bodies of the dead as her Mom’s rotting corpse fell upon hers, her hands joining in eagerly as they tore for her heart.

_“Such…_

_A…_

_Shame…”_

Shaking like a leaf, Lexa looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror as she splashed water upon her face and tried to calm down from her nightmare. Her eyes had that ‘deer in the headlight’ look to them, wide and startled pools of green sunk into almost translucent skin.

That the skin was unblemished and not still cut and pouring with blood…

That she could see out of both of her eyes and they weren’t swollen shut or bruised…

Those were things that she just couldn’t take in and appreciate right then, not with her nightmare feeling like it was a hiding just a blink away waiting to rip her apart again.

She felt so utterly lost and alone.

If she did nothing then everyone would die. If she killed Clarke she might as well kill herself for he would never let her go and Octavia would never forgive her. Even finding her Father again seemed to be an impossible task. He wouldn’t come close again and if he thought he had lost control he would just kill, or order his spies to kill Octavia and everyone else anyway.

She wished he’d never turned up again that day. If he’d just been thirty minutes later all he would have found was her note and, if he had chosen to look, her corpse where she had decided to end it all.

Her ultimate escape from the life she had led and the guilt ridden nightmares she was plagued with. Everything she did just led to more blood and death. More guilt. More nightmares that she couldn’t escape not while she still had breath in her body.

She wanted done with it all.


	28. Part 3 - Day 7 (night) 2/14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa returns to the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N** \- For the following chapters the numbers at the end of the chapter title (e.g. 2/14) indicate what day it is of Titus' two week countdown.

Lexa tightened her grip on the knife in her hand as she slowly walked across the thick carpet towards the huge bed that managed to dominate a room that was bigger than most people's houses. She knew there was no real reason, other than to delay the inevitable, to go as slowly and as carefully she was, the carpet felt like it could have absorbed the sound of ten elephants walking across it, and with it still being early enough in the day all the Vampires, even the gorgeous one in the bed, would be trapped in sleep a while longer.

It was the best time to sneak into the mansion undetected as the guards were all winding down and relaxed as the Vampires would soon be up and about and their shifts changed over. If Anya knew how lax her guards got there would be hell to pay and she was sure that her actions that night would result in some much needed changes to how they acted at such times.

Not that it being the best time made it that easy though as the guards, while not as alert as they should be, still looked on edge and watchful and she didn’t want to be seen before she got where she needed to be to make what she was doing seem as real as possible.

Lexa moved slowly though, wasting daylight, knowing in her heart even if she wouldn’t admit it to herself that she didn’t want to reach her goal. Far too quickly though she found herself standing at the side of the bed looking down at the sleeping Vampire.

She looked so small and delicate, her pale golden blonde hair and pale skin a startling contrast to the black and gold bedding that covered her.

Reaching out, Lexa slowly dragged the comforter back off her body. Her breath caught, a wave of desire tightening her abdomen like a giant fist grabbing her insides. With how Clarke dressed she had expected her to be wearing an elaborate silk gown of some kind like she had before she had left. Instead of that though she was completely and utterly, gorgeous and stunningly, naked.

It shouldn’t affect her! Clarke was a Vampire. Vampires were evil to be destroyed! She had had it drilled into her for years and had believed it for longer. But looking down at her, all Lexa could see was a beautiful woman that had managed to steal her heart and make her feel things she had never felt for anyone and Lexa felt her resolve start to crack.

Those feelings were just as shameful though! She could still remember the beating her Father had given her when she was fourteen and he had heard about the rumours bullies had started at school that she was a lesbian. Girls did not like girls like that! It was shameful and evil! And he had been determined to beat the sin out of her.

Holding on to the memory of that beating and all her training as a Reaper, Lexa gripped the knife tighter, uncaring of the blood that ran down the blade and dripped to the floor as her hand slipped. She had to do it. She had to destroy Clarke to keep Octavia safe!

Lexa kept the hate filled thoughts uppermost in her mind, projecting them outwards with all her might just in case her Father had any spies around that could read minds. If there were or any in the mansion Lexa knew that they, and he, knew what she had done before. Now she needed them to believe this new ‘truth’. She needed for there to be no doubt, at least in their minds, as to what she had planned.

Straddling Clarke, Lexa settled her weigh across her hips and braced her left hand against her pale shoulder, feeling the silky softness of her skin and she raised the knife above her head. It would be so easy to do. Just plunge down over and over and find her heart until it was destroyed. She could see it, knew how the blood would fly as her blade sank in. She wouldn’t even wake, there would be no fight, just the end of something that shouldn’t even be allowed to exist!

Bile rose in her throat, tears blurring her vision as they spilled from her eyes at the thought… at the lie! “Please wake up,” she half sobbed. If she didn’t wake up soon she would have to change her plan and that could put everyone at risk again. “Please, Clarke,” Lexa begged.

The knife trembled in her hand.

“Damn it, why did I have to go and fall in love with you?” Leaning down, her body sagging under the weight of her anguish, Lexa brushed her mouth across Clarke’s, tasting her own tears and the sweetness of Clarke’s lips as she stole a kiss from the beautiful sleeping Vampire.

Only the mouth beneath hers responded with passion and hunger, capturing and claiming her trembling lips. Suddenly Lexa found herself flat on her back, her hands captured and gently pinned above her head and Clarke’s naked body pressed tightly, intimately, against her once more as she settled her weight between her thighs.

“Well that took you long enough,” Clarke purred against Lexa’s mouth. Taking shameless advantage, she ran her tongue between lips parted and made soft by shock. A shiver ran through her at the taste of her love and Lexa’s lustful moan and eager response as her hips canted up.

“Wait…” slipping a leg between Clarke’s, Lexa twisted her hips, flipping until she was back on top of Clarke. “How long have you been awake? Why didn’t you do something? I nearly killed you!” Picking her knife up off the mattress she tossed it off the bed like it might rear up and bite if she didn’t get it away from them.

“No you didn’t,” Clarke smiled up at her. Taking Lexa’s hand in hers she ran her tongue and lips across the cut on her palm. She heard Lexa’s breath hitch at the motion but she didn’t pull away or act repulsed in the slightest. “I heard you pull up outside the grounds on that ridiculously noisy bike of yours,” she smiled at Lexa’s offended look at the slight to her precious bike. “So I knew it was you. And I didn’t do anything sooner because I wanted to see if you had worked out your feelings at last or if you were here to try and kill me and run off again. That was very naughty of you too, going off like that.”

Looking at the palm of Lexa’s hand, Clarke brushed her thumb across the fading pink line and pressed a kiss to it. She wondered if its rapid healing was down to Lexa or herself as the cut vanished before her eyes. Now that Lexa was back though there were more important things to be worrying about and doing right then.

“Now,” reversing Lexa’s earlier move, she put her back under her again and wiggled and pressed her pelvis into hers, “stop trying to find reasons to be all huffy and kiss me like I know you want to, my love.”

Clarke held her breath, wondering which way her complicated Lexa would go… fight, flight or… her heart leapt as those remarkable green eyes went dark and sultry in an instant. A wickedly seductive smile curved Lexa’s lips as her fingertips brushed across her arm and throat to caress the nape of her neck. Clarke turned her head, capturing the mouth that was lightly skimmed across her jaw and swallowed Lexa’s tremulous moan. Their tongues entwined and explored, seeking out every whimper and moan of pleasure as their hands and bodies did the same.

Breathing hard, Clarke reluctantly eased back from their kiss and caught Lexa’s eyes with hers. She had to hear the words. Had to see the truth in her eyes. She had to be sure that this was what Lexa truly wanted. “Lexa, I need to know… are you sure?”

Lexa bit her lip nervously as she looked at the blue eyed beauty above her. Was she sure? “Absolutely. I have never been more sure of anything in my life.”


	29. Day 8 (night) 3/14

“Well, I guess there’s no need to tell you that Lexa’s bike was just found.” Smiling softly, Octavia took in Lexa’s rumpled hair and the way she was curled up against Clarke again while Clarke’s fingertips traced the strong but intricate lines of black ink on her right bicep. “Is she okay?”

She certainly looked okay with her face unguarded and relaxed into soft lines instead of holding the harshness that had been etched into it when they had last seen her. And her mouth, looking swollen and thoroughly kiss as it was, was curved into a soft smile even in sleep instead of being pressed into a tight line. It made her look younger and even more breathtakingly beautiful.

“Lexa, honey,” Clarke smiled as her lover wiggled closer, her hand flexing where it lay against her hip as she moaned softly at the disturbance. “I just need to talk to Octavia in the other room for a minute. You relax and I’ll be right back, okay?”

“’kay.”

Sliding out from under the loose restraint of Lexa’s arm, Clarke slipped on a pale silky bed robe, belted it and picked the dagger up off the floor without taking her eyes off of Lexa who, disturbed by her leaving the bed, frowned, her brows drawing together in consternation before she grabbed the pillow she had been using and buried her nose in it.

Octavia followed Clarke into the apartment’s living room. She hardly dared take her eyes off the bedroom door for fear that Lexa might make another break for it. “When did she get here? Anya is going to be pissed with her guys when she finds out Lexa got this far again.” She blushed as she saw Clarke’s face and read clearly that the Vampire was thinking more about how far they had gotten once Lexa had got to the room and not her getting there.

“Just before sunset.” Sitting down on a couch facing the bedroom, Clarke patted the seat beside her in invitation. If they were both going to be watching the door, she reasoned that they both might as well be comfortable too.

“So she just strolled on in and climbed in to bed?” Octavia queried as she lowered herself down beside Clarke.

“Actually it was more sneak in and climb on me with knife in hand,” she chuckled.

“She tried to kill you again?!” Groaning in horror, Octavia ran a hand over her face as she imagined what Lincoln would have to say about that.

“I still need to get out of her just what’s going on in that complicated mind as there wasn’t too much talking going on after that,” Clarke smiled and wiggled against the couch at the memory. “There was no real intent to kill in her though,” she assured Octavia.

Octavia believed her and trusted Lexa, Lincoln would say to a fault, but she had to know… “After the other day though, how can you be so sure?”

“What she said, her actions and response when I stopped pretending to be asleep. Octavia, she could have tried to kill me no end of times or fought back once ‘caught’. Instead she was literally begging me to stop her. And then there’s this. Tell me, you know her, what do you make of this?”

Octavia took the offered dagger out of Clarke’s hand and studied it. Moving it around in her hand she checked out the weight and feel of it and how honed the edge of it was. It was a good blade but… “Not what I would expect from Lexa. No rose on it anywhere to mark it as one she’s had made for her. She usually prefers one better balanced than this and…” she frowned and checked it out again, looking at the details she would have expected in the blade if nowhere else. “There’s no silver in it?”

“Nope. Not a drop and it’s the only weapon she brought in with her. If the guards had found her, she had nothing that would have helped her much. Now, granted, her body is a pretty damn lethal weapon on its own, but Lexa with only a knife? One that would do very little against a Werewolf other than piss them off? And one that would do even less to me? That’s…”

“Crazy!”

Actually, Lexa thought as she listened in from the bedroom, what it had been was suicidal. Or at least an attempt at it. It had all so reasonable at the time, a perfect way to escape her hell. Sneak in looking, just in case there was anyone working for her Father, like she had every intention of killing Clarke. Then, once all the shooting was over, security would be upped, and her Father would think she had finally just ran out of luck and wouldn’t be able to use her as a weapon again and she would be at peace.

It wasn’t a perfect plan by any means but time hadn’t been on her side and the guilt and suicidal thoughts after her nightmare had just been too overwhelming to see any other path available.

She knew she would have to look for one now though. Time was still short but surely two weeks was enough time even working alone to figure out if there was a spy at the mansion and stop them, work out where her Father was hiding and stop him, and protect Clarke, Octavia and everyone else while doing it?

And all without giving herself away to anyone and risk him springing into deadly action.

Yeah, easy. Lexa rolled her eyes at herself bur refused to be daunted. She had something to work towards now that was a damn sight better than giving up and hoping her Father just gave up trying to hurt them.

“Ahh, someone is awake at last,” Clarke smiled softly as Lexa emerged from the bedroom looking delightfully sleep rumpled. “Go gently, Octavia,” Clarke warned as the young woman climbed off the couch and went to hug her. “Lexa is badly bruised. Why don’t you show Octavia, my love?”

Undoing the belt on the robe she had put on moments before, Lexa moved the fabric aside so that they could see the bruise spread across her ribs. As Octavia ran her eyes and fingers over it, Lexa kept her eyes upon Clarke and tried not to wince as her friends fingers probed deep. After the blow her Father had landed she shouldn’t have been able to move at all. Just like with the cuts though it had healed a lot and it seemed it was just determinedly poking fingers that could find sore spots amongst the old looking bruise.

“What… no, who?!” She traced the patterns across Lexa’s ribs, finally able to make out what they were. “Who the hell did that to You? Finn didn’t manage to land a finger on you let alone a boot!”

“Ahh, the guard, yes? Finn,” she stored the name with the face in her mind. She was looking forward to seeing Finn again. “How is he?”

“I refuse to let you deflect on me, Lexa.” Arms crossing over the top of her belly, Octavia narrowed her eyes determinedly at Lexa.

“I just ran in to some trouble is all. The kind I can’t talk about… but it’s healing up good, see.” Lexa tossed a frown towards Clarke for bringing Octavia in on everything. The look on Clarke’s face was just as determined as Octavia’s though and Lexa had the distinct feeling more than ever that they had decided that double-teaming her was the way to go.

Watching her closely, Clarke wondered at the barely contained look of pain and anguish that flashed across Lexa’s eyes as Octavia opened her arms to hug her. For a second she was sure that Lexa was going to throw herself out of reach and start screaming. Before Lexa could do anything though, Octavia’s arms were around her and Clarke felt sure her heart would break as she saw a tear tremble against Lexa’s tightly closed lashes as she finally unwound and relaxed into her friends arms.

“Don’t ever go off like that again,” Octavia muttered against Lexa’s neck and she squeezed the younger woman just as hard as she could manage.

“I wasn’t gone all that long,” Lexa mumbled apologetically.

“Yeah, and look how you came back to us,” Octavia gave Lexa a perfectly aimed poke in the ribs and was satisfied to elicit an ‘OW’ off her. After the worry Lexa had put them through it was the least she could give them. “I’d better go call off the ‘Lexa search’ before you head out into the rest of the house… if you plan on leaving the bedroom that is,” she teased them both.

“Guess I’m not too popular, huh?” she smirked unrepentantly.

“I think that’s classed as an understatement when it comes to the guards. Raven took it how she does most things and asked Anya if they could start getting danger money or better health insurance. Anya… I think she’s still a little bit torn as you keep throwing her schedules off but I did hear her suggesting that you should take some classes and beat them into shape if you stuck around and promised not to put too many out of action.”

“High praise coming from Anya… and we all know perfectly well I could break some bones and the Werewolves would still be fit for action within a couple of weeks at the most. Do I want to know what that Grade-A jerk thinks?”

“Lincoln…”

“See I knew you would know who I was talking about,” Lexa grinned impishly.

“He’s still… torn… when it comes to you. A feeling I was sharing after you went all crazy and left like that.” Feeling Lexa’s body stiffen in anticipation of question she would need to deflect, Octavia sighed and let it drop. “I know, I know… you can’t or won’t say and I trust you enough to accept you decision. For now. I’m just glad you came back. Now, I’d best go let everyone know.” Stepping back, Octavia gave Lexa’s hand a squeeze and nodded at Clarke as the Vampire moved closer to Lexa. Their hands slid together and Octavia was pretty sure that Lexa just didn’t care that it was her main weapons hand that she had offered as she leant closer to Clarke’s body as though they had been at that level of intimacy for years.

“Wait… that kid… Frank?”

“Finn,” Octavia corrected her. “I’ll check how he’s doing if you want?”

“How long has he been working for you?”

“Hmm, I think just about eight months now at the mansion. High-school dropout with anger and alcohol issues that were getting him in trouble until he came here. Anya says that once he’s got over his beating she’ll see if he can straighten him out or he’s cutting him loose. Why?”

“Just hadn’t seen him before.”

“There’s more to it than that. You’re not so usually interested in who works here, Lexa.”

“I am when they threaten me twice… When they’re as dumb as a box of frogs around the safety of people I care about… And when someone let Spirits in.”

“Finn? You think he did it?”

Lexa bit her lip wondering if she’d let too much slip. But… if she didn’t try to find out who it was that would be out of character. The next couple of weeks were going to be tricky.

“I figured if it was an inside job then it was more than likely someone new. Not that I trust any of the older ones much, but you do. And I know they must have earned that trust to still be here.” Eight months was a bit too long time wise though. She just couldn’t imagine her Father having someone in place that long and not taking advantage of the situation. “Did you find where the Spirits got in?”

“Not yet. The Healers went around afterwards too but they said that your blood sacrifice put up such a strong barrier that it was impossible to tell where the old line even lay to say for sure.”

“If it’s okay with y’all then I’d like to check it out in the morning to be sure?”

“As long as you don’t mind company. Armed company.”

“Fine,” she grumbled but really she hadn’t expected anything less. “Only ones I know and you trust though. I would hate to have to throw Anya’s guard roster out of whack again.”

“Why in the morning?” It seemed strange to want to wait so long if they both felt that it was so important.

“Octavia?”

Octavia didn’t even have to think of the answer as she had already worked it out. “Morning, so a certain sexy Vampire Queen can’t tag along?”

“Exactly. Far too distracting for me to be able to concentrate and the guards would be throwing a fit at the thought of you out in the woods with me even if they were with us.”

“And yet they’re okay with us alone in the bedroom? They obviously don’t know how dangerous that body is naked,” Clarke purred as she ran a teasing finger just underneath the edge of Lexa’s robe, stroking up and down between the swell of her breast and neck.

“Bedroom us, a lot of them, even the females, are thinking with other body parts… like someone else I could mention,” turning her head, Lexa nipped at the teasing fingers. “Out in the woods they would be picturing me…” she couldn’t finish. Not even in jest or to get her point across could she let all the terrible things that could be done, some of them things she had done before and seen done, be given voice. “Well, yeah, they wouldn’t be imagining anything good.”

“And neither apparently are you, my love.” Holding her hand a little tighter, Clarke gently kept Lexa from bolting from her. “If you wouldn’t mind, Octavia?”

Clarke waited until she heard the outer door quietly close behind Octavia before guiding Lexa back through to the bed and making her sit on the edge. “I know you don’t want to and, for whatever reason, feel you can’t talk about what’s going on just yet but…” crouching down in front of her, Clarke slid her hands along Lexa’s knees and thighs as she leaned closer and looked up trying to see into determinedly shuttered green eyes. “You really need to open up to me Lexa. Let me in so I can help you.”

“I’ll be okay.”

“Lexa…” Clarke sighed at Lexa resistance.

“I just had a really bad nightmare… or maybe I’m just haunted. God knows I deserve to be after all I’ve done. Just gonna take a while to shake it off,” she sighed.

Tilting Lexa’s chin up, Clarke studied her eyes intently, gazing into the green pools of sorrow and regret as she mulled over her words and what her eyes were telling her. What she had said was, Clarke could tell, the bare bones of what was going on and also more than what Lexa had wanted to share. Whatever had happened in her nightmare had hurt and affected her more than any beating had. “Anything I can do to help?”

As she looked down at the blue eyed blonde, Lexa saw only love and acceptance in her eyes. “I don’t know how you can look at me like that.”

“And how is that?”

“Like…”

“Like I love you? Like I know how brave and wonderful you are and just how bloody frustrating you can be to get close to? Like someone that regrets not snatching you off your boyfriend’s bike when I had the chance and saving you from your nightmares even though I know the life you have led has saved many lives.”

“I’ve taken lives, Clarke. Too many to come back from,” Lexa sighed.

“Yes, you took, and I wish you had never had to. But trust me, I’ve got the files to prove it, even when you were being pointed at a situation and used like a weapon by your Maunon, you saved more lives than you know. If you had been out of control and causing more harm than good I would have stepped in and dealt with you myself no matter my feelings for you.”

“Is that what this is now, you dealing with me?”

“No, this is me admitting that I don’t want to live without you anymore. I regretted not dragging you off that bike and saving you. I regretted leaving you alone afterwards thinking you would be safe… so many regrets that came to a head when I was too far away to stop that bastard slashing you across the face. Then after you snuck off out of the hospital… AGAIN… I decided I was done with living with missed opportunities and regrets.”

“And if I hadn’t fallen in love with you?”

“Then I would have followed your wishes like I said and just helped you. I like to think I can be… persuasive though,” she waggled her eyebrows at Lexa and got the soft chuckle and smile she was looking for. “Anyway, can I tell you a little secret? That first time we saw each other… you were eating me alive with those beautiful eyes and I think, given half a chance, you would have jumped in my car and seduced me yourself.”

“Knowing what I do now, I kind of wish I had had that half a chance.”

Clarke sucked in a breath, desire slamming into her, as Lexa’s eyes went from shy and a little embarrassed to full on seductive in a heartbeat.

With everything that had happened in so short a space of time since Lexa had dropped down with every intention of killing her, Clarke sometimes forgot how fast it was happening for Lexa. Clarke had wanted Lexa since the moment she had seen her. Ten years of being more than a little bit in love but being forced to carry on with glimpses from afar that had only served to fuel her feelings. That Lexa had fallen for her so hard, so fast, and had been so accepting of their love was nothing short of a miracle.

Those words. That heated look of love and burning desire. The way Lexa was skilfully easing the dressing gown off her shoulders with one hand whilst the other was gently sliding through her hair to cup the back of her head and neck, urging her to rise to meet her kisses. It all served to make Clarke a firm believer in miracles.


	30. Day 9 (day) 4/14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting hit with a ton of snow and power cuts right now so... y'all get to have an early treat in case it goes off again :p

As she started off across the huge expansive lawn with her four ‘escorts’, Lexa couldn’t help but look back up at the mansion to where Clarke and Octavia were watching from the library window. That it was the same window they had been at before when she had ridden away, the one she had used for her ‘escape’ wasn’t lost on Lexa and she had the feeling it was deliberate on their part.

Lexa had tried to persuade Clarke and Octavia to retire for the day as normal. The most she could get off either of them, was that they would see her and the others off and then they would go. She worried about both of them staying up late, Octavia because of the baby and Clarke for pushing herself too close to the limit where her body would just shut down. If that happened and she was somewhere where she was vulnerable it could be disastrous. Clarke said she didn’t ‘have’ to sleep with the sun like the other Vampires usually did but already Lexa could feel it dragging at her from staying up past Vampire times.

Searching the barrier that protected the grounds was something that needed to be done in daylight hours though. Not only because it would keep Clarke safely behind the walls of the mansion but also because it was just much easier to traverse the rough ground and look for anything amiss when they could see and not have to rely on torches. Lexa could feel Anya’s eyes watching her cautiously as she pulled the zipper all the way up on her jacket and tugged on a pair of fingerless gloves. She was dressed for business but not to the point of having her Heda warpaint on… that would just amp up their nervousness and then she feared they would be watching her as more of a threat than protecting her. “Could I have a gun now… please?”

Anya eyed her up, watching her every move as the air of danger slipped into place as easily as the zipper had gone up on her jacket. She had been all kissy-kissy and sweetness with Clarke moments before, which was shocking in itself, but this was the Lexa she knew. All darkness and cold, sharp edges that could cut and destroy in an instant. This was the Lexa that had kicked most of their asses at a moments notice and given her all kinds of trouble. “You won’t need it.” loosening her stance, Anya braced herself for whatever Lexa might throw at her.

“Anya. The last time someone said that I wouldn’t need a weapon I ended up wrestling a Spirit by hand to save Octavia. And if you’re worried I might take a shot at Clarke you need to get your imagination going on just what two women can get up to in a bedroom alone all night.”

Narrowing her eyes at Raven as the other woman made a strangled choking sound, she saw her teeth flash in knowing humour in the dimness of the pre-dawn light, Anya reluctantly handed Lexa a pistol and holster to put it in. She was reluctantly impressed as Lexa strapped the holster on without even looking and checked the gun carefully. She didn’t take offence that she had as it was good practice to check your own weapons and not just blindly trust that everything was okay with them. She couldn’t help the tensing of her muscles though as Lexa chambered a round before holstering it. She wasn’t the only one to flinch though as Raven’s usually bright smile slipped a couple of notches at the sound. “Where do you want to start first then?”

“Hmm, might as well be the closest point to the mansion.” It was more likely to be where the start of the barrier was walked from anyway.

“After you then.” Waving a hand, Anya gestured to the path and indicated that she should go first.

Folding her arms, Lexa tilted her head a smirked a little. “What, don’t trust me at your back, Anya?”

“Hell no!”

“Good,” Lexa grinned. “You shouldn’t.”

Looking at them both, Raven rolled her eyes and walked up to them both. “I can’t believe Octavia was right. I think this is my cue, Anya.” Placing a hand on her elbow, she turned her attention fully on Lexa and the almost curious and cautious look in her green eyes as the confrontational look she had been shooting at Anya slid away.

“Well, Octavia was right about what?”

“She sent a message along for you Lexa. She said you would more than likely get like this and that I was to tell you to…” she cleared her throat dramatically as she slipped into her very best impersonation of her friend. “’Play nice!’”

Anya felt for sure that Lexa would fly into a rage at the words but she was shocked as Lexa’s mouth actually quirked into something that looked like a smile and she started chuckling instead.

“Okay, okay,” she laughed. “I’ll play nice. You guys up for a jog? I want to get this over with before it gets too light.” She was eager to return to Clarke and… knowing the Vampire she would try to stay up until she got back anyway.

“That’s fine with us. Hope you can talk and run ‘cause I’ve got some questions.” Without waiting, Anya set off at a full out run in the direction she had indicated, her long legs eating up the ground with ease.

Lexa watched as the mansion’s head of security set off at a blistering pace and shook her head. “After last night’s workout I am so very tempted to just see how far she gets before she realises no ones with her.”

“You’re not going to though are you?” Raven followed Lexa’s eyes as she gazed longingly back at the mansion and saw the outline of Clarke at the library window watching them.

“Naw, too much of an incentive to get back early,” Lexa grinned at the dark haired Werewolf and set off after Anya.

Raven shook her head and started jogging at a more sensible pace with the other Werewolves as she kept a close eye on Lexa and Anya ahead of them. If anything happened though, Raven knew they would be able to catch up in seconds with their extra speed… it wasn’t quite as fast as a Vampire could go but it was more than a match for Human’s. As she watched Lexa though, Raven was left wondering if the Reaper couldn’t outrace all of them if she wanted. With Anya was well trained and with her height advantage, as slight as it was, she should have been more than a match speed wise for Lexa at least that was what Raven thought until Lexa closed the gap on Anya faster than she thought possible and actually slowed down to keep up with her and carried on a perfectly normal conversation without a hint of exertion… on her part anyway.

“Why did you want all the guards in off the grounds while we walk the perimeter?”

“For one, I don’t want to risk anyone getting jumpy when they see me, especially now you want to run. Two, with the mansion on lockdown we know if anyone is out here besides us, they shouldn’t be. When was the border re-walked last?”

“Last night,” Anya muttered as she clenched her jaw and sped up a little to try and make Lexa exert herself. “Though, from what I heard it still didn’t really need anything doing to it after the other night. Whatever you did, it was some powerful shit.”

“Yeah, amazing how motivated prayers can get when something is trying to gut you,” Lexa muttered.

Anya spared a glance Lexa’s way but instead of the mocking look that her words implied she looked serious. “What are you expecting to see then if it’s been walked over?”

“The new magic will have settled over whatever was disturbed. Everyone will have been looking at the new barrier and assuming that it was all solid and not looking where they needed too. Either the barrier wasn’t put up right to start with and a breach was found or it was disturbed by someone that knew what they were doing.” Which she knew was the case.

“And you’ll know what to look for?”

“Yes.”

Anya’s lips compressed into a tight line as she bit down on her frustration at Lexa’s one word reply. “Care to elaborate before we get there?”

“It’s just a part of who I am Anya.” For the longest moment, Lexa almost left it at that but… she sighed, almost able to hear Octavia and Clarke telling her to trust Anya. “I can sense magic and power at work. It’s nothing I was trained in so I can’t teach you or explain how I do it, it’s just something I’ve always been able to do. What I _have_ been trained to do though is breaking down barriers like that. I’ve never done it, but I know how, so I’ll know what to look for.”

As they neared the edge of the property, Lexa slowed them down to a walk. From the moment they had left the mansion they had all been prepared for any action needed but an extra layer of silence settled between them all. They left the main path, spreading out and merging with the shelter of the trees. Even with the space between them, Lexa was perfectly aware or where every one of them was in relation to herself even without casting out with her powers to see where the three Werewolves of the group were.

Reaching out with a hand, Lexa could feel the protective barrier she had created with her blood sacrifice flowing against the tips of her fingers from five meters away. It wasn’t a living thing, it had no ability to think or feel but it clung to her touch as though it knew her.

Lexa focused upon it. Usually a barrier was thin, no more than the width of whatever was cast upon the ground to create it and reached up and down like a wall. Depth and height were normally down to the strength of the person creating it, as was what it was protecting against. This one was like none Lexa had ever seen before. Instead of a wall it was a bubble. One that flowed around the line of the perimeter instead of being circular but a bubble none the less. Lexa wondered if the others could see it how she could but they didn’t seem to even notice the shift and shimmer of colours radiating out from her touch to spread out above their heads.

Lexa held her breath as she stepped into the wall of power. She hadn’t been sure what to expect but the barrier accepted her in with no resistance. The only one of their group that seemed to notice anything at all was Raven. She gave the slightest of shivers as she moved into it. Lexa could see the hint of confusion cross the Werewolf’s dark brown eyes at whatever she had felt, but she held her tongue admirably and focused even more on the surrounding landscape instead.

As she drew closer to the outer edge of the boundary, Lexa could just make out the old wall trapped in the new like a fly in amber. She wasn’t sure if it was comparing it to the new that did it or if it was because it had been damaged but it looked pitiful.

Stepping back, Lexa gestured to Anya and drew her a little deeper into the trees. The others didn’t follow but they were Were’s, there wasn’t anything they hadn’t said even while running ahead of them that their hearing hadn’t been able to pick up like it was being said in their own ears if they wanted to.

“When they came out to walk the border last night, did they actually walk it or did they test the other one and then leave?”

“Walked it as far as I know. Why?”

“Just trying to work out if it just seems weak compared to the one I did or if it is.”

“What can cause a weakness?”

“Assuming it’s not just a comparison thing… mine could be seeing it as a threat and eating it… Whoever put it up wasn’t all that skilled… or…”

Anya sighed inwardly knowing that what was coming was something she was going to like even less than ‘the people protecting you from magic are pants at their job’. “Or?”

“It’s down to a breach somewhere still weakening it or… it could even be that it was deliberately put up weak.”

“None of those sound good to me Lexa.”

“Me either. I don’t know how long the one I raised will last and I’m afraid I’m not skilled enough to guarantee putting one like it up again… let’s face it, using the same power I raised a barrier and then blew the windows out. I know Octavia is out of action… which I just know she has to hate, but I think you need to look into getting some extra help in to strengthen it.”

“Don’t suppose you know of anyone?”

“Not here no. You could try having a look around Polis for help though.”

“Polis? Why there?”

“Jesus, you lot have gotten so isolated living here. Power, magic, whatever you want to call it, it attracts others, Anya. Not sure why it happens but I’ve seen it time and again. Vampires settle, Werewolves move in, then along come the Psychics, Clairvoyants and everything else. After all this time, Polis has become something of a haven.” Lexa left unsaid that it once would have been Reaper’s like herself that would have made sure it hadn’t lasted. “It’s all pretty hush-hush though and some might not even know what they are if their abilities are latent. They could have just been driving through one day and had the overwhelming feeling that Polis was the perfect place for them and decided to settle.”

“Oh… is that why you keep coming back, because you’re drawn here?” Anya asked half teasingly, wanting to get under the Reaper’s skin but she was curious too as to why she kept returning time and again.

Just days before she would have snapped at Anya for even suggesting such a thing and she almost did out of habit. Instead though, she bit it back and thought about it to see if there was anything there, anything that might be of help. “Hmm, I never thought about it before but maybe it was. I know for sure it’s not because of the warm welcome I kept getting from you all or how ‘peaceful’ it is.”

“Trouble does have a way of finding us. All kinds of trouble.” Anya gave her a look to make sure Lexa knew she counted her in amongst the most troublesome of things that had ever found them. She was shocked again, pleasantly so, that she had actually answered her question and when she didn’t bite back at her jibe. Though she did seem a little bit too happy about being ranked amongst the things she through of trouble given the kinds of horror they had seen and been through together.

“Trouble, the magic kind, is drawn like ‘good’ magic. Which is why you need a better shield up around this place. There could be a future option for you standing right over there too.”

“What?”

“Raven,” Lexa saw the Werewolf stiffen and scent the air at her name. “Octavia would probably be able to tell more but I believe she felt the barrier… didn’t you Raven?” Eyes still fixed upon the landscape beyond their borders, Raven gave a barely perceptible nod. “I think she’s at the very least sensitive to magic.” Which was pretty rare for a Werewolf but not unheard of. The level of sensitivity she had shown though when the others hadn’t responded could be cultivated and trained. “Octavia might be able to train her up if she wanted.”

“Could you do that… train her?”

Lexa pointed to herself. “Blows windows out, remember? I can sense magic and I know the principals of what goes into walking a barrier but my skills are lacking when it comes to using it. And I don’t think it would do Raven much good to start training under me and then have to start over when I leave.”

“You planning on leaving us Lexa? Not sure either Octavia or our Queen would like that,” she pointed out. Again, if she’d expected Lexa to bristle up at her words, she was left pleasantly surprised.

“Everyone else would be more comfortable if I did though, right?”

“I’m sure even Lincoln could learn to loosen up a bit if you stuck around long enough.”

“Lincoln? Loosen up?” Lexa tilted her head to the side. “Is there another Lincoln here I haven’t met?”

“Okay, maybe that was stretching it a bit,” she chuckled in acknowledgement of the Vampires serious and sometimes uptight demeanour… which usually coincided with Lexa’s visits. “I thought you would have wanted to stay though?”

Lexa straightened up, clasping her hands behind her back as she looked around in thought. “I’ve just never known from one moment to the next where I’m going to be.”

“Think about Clarke. Just do it,” she ordered as eyebrow started to climb sharply. “Think of her and how you feel for her. Yeah,” Anya chuckled at Lexa’s suddenly soft smile and the way she just melted and dipped her head just thinking about the Vampire. “That’s the look that says you know right where you want to be.”

“We don’t always get what we want though do we?” Lexa whispered quietly, desperately willing the broken hitch in her breathing to show in her voice.

“No, but we can damn sure fight for it.”

“When did you get all enlightened anyway?”

“Since my wife threatened to leave me.”

“Wife?” Lexa looked at the sharp lines of Anya’s typically stoic face with new eyes at that revelation and glanced to her bare ring finger automatically. Not that meant much as quite often, people in dangerous jobs tended to avoid advertising that they had a loved one that could be used as leverage against them. “I didn’t know you were married?”

“Well… what I learned in therapy and from all the self-help books didn’t help and she left me a couple of years ago. That doesn’t mean I didn’t pick up some good stuff though. We’d just grown too far apart by then and realised we were better as friends.”

“Oh great, relationship advice from someone it didn’t work for.”

“It didn’t work with her, no.”

Lexa studied Anya’s face intently at the soft tone of her voice. Anya didn’t strike Lexa as someone that blushed easily but she was almost sure she could see a bit of red on her razor sharp, high cheekbones. “Does that mean it’s working for a new one?”

“Well that you would have to ask Raven,” Anya smiled as she thought about the woman in her life and cast a glance her way.

Not trusting the level of her voice, Lexa pointed at the only Raven she knew and mouthed her name.

“Yep, that Raven,” Anya grinned with pride.

“Really? The last time I was here you were at each other’s throats all the time.” In fact, Lexa was pretty sure she had heard Raven threaten Anya with some pretty impressive physical violence.

“We worked things out.”

“I guess you did,” Lexa chuckled as Raven turned her head just enough so she caught her wicked smile. “And I guess we better start making a move on this.”

“How do you want to go about this then?”

“With there being a double barrier I’m going to have to get close to the old one to check it out. I think if you all keep about the same amount of distance behind me that you have that will be good but it might be best if Raven holds back a little more than the others so I don’t pick her up though.”

Stepping up to the barrier, Lexa waited until she felt the others move back enough before pushing at the wall. The stronger bubble shimmered with colours again, rippling in a wave high over their heads. Though she couldn’t see it, Lexa felt it resonating through the ground under their feet, feeling solid and impenetrable.

The old wall seemed even more flimsy in comparison but Lexa still wasn’t sure if that wasn’t because the other was so much stronger. Relying on others wasn’t something Lexa was especially fond of but right then she needed to. Focussing only on the magical barriers, she left watching the horizon and her back to Anya and the others as she moved forwards.

Just over half way round, Lexa felt a serious decrease in the power from the older barrier. They were at one of the higher parts of the property where the ground was rougher and the trees thicker. The path, such as it was, led around the base of a steep rise. Signalling the others to hold back, Lexa walked along it into the feeling of dread and stench of death that permeated the air.

Lexa looked back at the others. Not one single one of the Werewolves were acting as though they could smell the sticky, cloy scent that was reaching in and trying to turn her insides out. Even with the strongest of constitutions their noses should have picked it long before hers did. That they hadn’t, screamed to Lexa that magic was at work.

Reaching down, Lexa quietly undid the restraint on the holster and drew the weapon. The weapon wasn’t hers but the weight and shape of it in her hand was comforting even though it felt unfamiliar at the same time. Sliding the safety off, Lexa studied the top of the rise above her. From the bottom the barrier that ran across the top of it was barely even visible through the trees.

The smell and the feeling of dread all told Lexa to stay away. Which meant, of course, that she needed to do the opposite. Reluctantly holstering the gun again, Lexa took the direct route and leapt and climbed up the almost sheer face of the rise using every handhold and foothold she could find rather than doubling back. Following the sick scent clawing at her, Lexa focussed desperately on what she needed to do instead of the way her mouth was overflowing with saliva. She felt that if she swallowed or spat too much it would undo her tight restraint and she would throw up.

Drawing level with the base of a tree jutting out of the side of the steep rise, Lexa reached into the soft earth and tightened her grip on the sturdy root she was using to hold herself in place. She moaned piteously as she felt through what her senses was telling her was a pit full of slime and poisonous snakes that were coiling around her hand and wrist ready to strike at any second. “Not real. Not real. Not real.” Lexa chanted the mantra under her breath and held herself resolute. “Got ya!”

Pulling her hand back, Lexa looked at the small leather pouch in her hand as the feeling of sickness increased. She could feel the cold, thick, dark blood oozing from the pouch seeping beneath the sleeve of her jacket. It was spreading along her arm, climbing, coating her as it worked its way towards her face and mouth. She knew with every fibre of her being that if she didn’t let it go all that blood would enter her any way it could and rot her from the inside out.

Knowing that, Lexa did the only thing she could. She smashed the pouch against the tree, crushing the contents to pieces. Almost instantly the stench, the blood, the dread and everything else had faded away until just the memory of it lingered. Lexa knew that the magic tainted memory would be heading straight for her next nightmare but given how bad they could be anyway it would be a drop in the ocean.

Hanging the pouch from the tree for later, Lexa finished the rest of the climb quickly.

“Shit,” the word breathed out as she took in the ragged tear in the older barrier. There was no doubting that that was where the Spirits had been allowed to enter. What she couldn’t tell though was if it was all down to her Father or if he had had help as the ground had been deliberately torn up to hide any evidence that might have been left behind.

Turning around to check everything out from the raised position, Lexa froze in shock and absolute horror at what awaited her gaze.


	31. Day 9 (day) 4/14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early chapter because I can. Next one might be a bit late... with the power cuts i couldn't edit last night and i really want to get and work on the wendigo chapter of Lone Wolf.

“Anya.”

Anya jumped just a little more than she would have wanted as Lexa spoke from the rise to her side. Especially as her gaze had been so fixed on the main path ahead where she had seen Lexa go she hadn’t even noticed the other path until then. Straightening up she glared at the other woman, her stance stiffening at the look in her eyes. “What’s wrong, Lexa?”

“Could you come with me please? Just you for now.”

Waving the others back as they looked to her, Anya followed the overgrown path that she realised followed the actual boundary of the property. Lexa’s voice had been measured and calm. Too calm. She could tell that something had happened though by the stiffness of her body and the tightness around her eyes and mouth. Keeping an eye on her back, watching for signals in her posture that hinted at an attack, Anya followed her through the treeline on the boundary. “What did you find?”

“Well… I found where the breach where the Spirits were let in but… Now there’s been a pretty powerful spell put on the area to try and deter anyone from coming up here so it’s possible that it was missed. If it was though, that meant someone wasn’t doing their job right.”

Anya frowned at Lexa’s ramble. Normally she was a woman of few words… most of them threats of violence. “What’s wrong, Lexa? You wouldn’t be acting like this if that was all there was.”

“I think you’ll be wanting this off me.” Turning to face the cautious guard, Lexa carefully removed her weapon and held it out to her butt first. Surrendering them in hopes that it would show she meant no harm.

Anya stared at the gun and Lexa. She had never thought that the day Lexa willingly handed over a weapon to her would actually scare her but the rising dread was unmistakable. Lexa was just being so careful around her as though trying to defuse her anger even though she knew it was about to blow up in her face.

“Anya, do you know when Finn was last seen?”

“I don’t know about anyone else but… Hmm, I last saw him a while before your bike was found… before sunset. Why?”

Lexa groaned inwardly and regretted her decision to hand over her gun as the evidence stacked up more on the side of it being a setup that would put her in the crosshairs of suspicion. “Was he with anyone?”

“Not that I saw, no.”

Lexa sighed softly and pointed behind Anya. “He’s over there.”

Anya followed the direction of Lexa gesture. At first she couldn’t see anything but as she moved closer, keeping a watchful eye on Lexa with every step, she spotted a shape slumped amongst the leaves and tall weeds at the base of a tree. Crouching down she angled her head so as not to disturb anything and looked up into Finn’s dead eyes and the bullet hole between them. The hole looked so small and innocuous. Which she knew more than likely meant that the one at the back of his head where it had exited would be a gaping ruin and the reason behind all the blood and gore congealed upon the trunk of the tree.

“I am so sorry, Anya. I swear to you though this was nothing to do with me but…”

Jaw clenched in anger because she had put herself in a vulnerable position while looking at Finn, Anya looked back towards Lexa half expecting to see that the Reaper had managed to procure a weapon of some kind but she was just standing there trying to look as nonthreatening as she could. An attempt that her reputation made unbelievable and almost laughable. “But?” she gritted out.

“That’s my gun down there beside him. It was taken from me before I came back to the mansion.”

Brushing aside the leaves that had drifted over it, Anya picked up the gun and took in the rose design inlaid into the grip. There was no mistaking it as being Lexa’s weapon. But why leave it there? “You’re telling me that someone actually managed to get a weapon off you?”

Lexa straightened up and tried not to overreact to the scorn and accusation in Anya’s voice. “It’s not unheard of, you know. But I had just had the crap beaten out of me and was tied up when it happened.” Not that there were any signs of that any more with her rapid healing but Lexa couldn’t help that. “The one that took it though, they’re not the kind to have dropped it by mistake.”

“So someone’s out to frame you…? Or you knew the blame would head your way so you’re trying to deflect suspicion.”

“That’s too complicated and you know it, Anya. If I had wanted to hide his murder I would have made sure no one would find him instead of leading you right to him. And if you had believed I’d done it, you would have tried to kill me for it by now.”

“True.” She had been smart to call on him to see the body first, that Anya would give her. Any of the others with them, especially Raven who was usually far too quick with the threats, would probably have acted first at the sight of their fallen comrade… especially with the evidence stacked up against Lexa. She though, with her military training and being the head of security there, she had to think a little differently than them. “You’ve got to admit though, Lexa, this looks pretty damn bad. I’m surprised you didn’t just leave again.”

“Maybe I’m doing what you suggested and fighting for what I want.”

“And what’s that?”

“Ultimately… a life with Clarke. Short term and long term, to keep everyone safe.”

“Fair enough.” Picking up Lexa’s gun, Anya zipped it up in her jacket and offered her back her borrowed weapon… “Don’t make me regret this,” she warned as Lexa looked at it for a long second before nodding and taking it back.

“I’ll try not to.”

“That would have been more reassuring if you’d just said ‘I won’t’.”

“Yeah, but the day is young and I didn’t want to get your hopes up.”

“Do you need to check the rest of the barrier or can I put a call in to get Finn taken back?”

“I’d rather walk it all just to be on the safe side but he needs to go home. Before he does though… I would prefer it if someone experienced with magic could come repair the old barrier here and checked him out.”

“Why would he need checking out?”

“Spells and Spirits can be hidden in bodies and I don’t think any of us want to have to deal with him if someone stuck a reanimation spell in him.”

“Reanimation… Otherwise known as the zombie spell? That one?”

“Yes. That’s the one. Losing him once will be hard enough… trust me, if you have to take him on while he’s trying to eat people and rip them apart, that would take it to a whole new level of hell.”

“Okay, I’ll put the call in.” That Lexa knew of such spells was good as it helped keep them safe to have someone with knowledge of such things but going by the expression on Lexa’s face it wasn’t good for her that she knew of them and had probably had to tackle the effects of them first hand.

Crouching on the ground with her body turned between Finn’s corpse and the land that lay beyond the mansion, Lexa played with a blade of grass while studying the landscape while they waited for help from the mansion. She couldn’t help but wonder if her Father was watching but instead of dwelling on things she couldn’t do anything about right then she blocked everything out except for the light stirring of breeze as it played with the leaves and grass and the barrier.

With each exhale of breath she put a little bit of power into it and watched as the barrier rippled with it. Without even trying she could feel every Vampire and Werewolf within the confines of the bubble. Especially the golden red glow of the one she loved. Her heart swelled with a wave of love as she thought about her and the barrier shimmered brighter with a flare of colour that rivalled any sunset for brilliance in response.

“What the hell!? Lexa is going to be pissed when she sees you!”

The comment brought Lexa to her feet just in time to see a very pregnant and determined Octavia making her way up the path past where Anya had been waiting between herself and where the other guards were waiting on the main path.

“You asked for the best Anya and, not to brag, but that’s me. Now take me to the body so I can see what needs doing! Don’t!” She warned, pointing a finger at Lexa before she could say anything. She was sick of being held back and protected like she was too delicate while everyone around her kept getting hurt. She appreciated their concern but she was pregnant, not an invalid, damn it!

Lexa held up her hands in surrender to Octavia’s wishes and quietly stepped back, placed herself between the exposed land and Octavia despite Octavia’s knowing glower when she saw what she was doing. With her Father around somewhere there was no way that Lexa was going to risk Octavia to the possibility of a snipers rifle.

Anya gently nudged Lexa. “Go with her,” she whispered, “we’ve got your back.” She gestured at all the guards that had followed Octavia up the path and were lining up along the border in protection of Octavia.

Lexa snagged Octavia’s left arm before she could get too close to Finn’s body. “Just in case,” she explained at Octavia’s questioning look. “See if you can sense anything from a distance first, please?”

“I’m surprised you couldn’t do this, Lexa.”

“Not one of my strengths,” Lexa admitted. “I can sense them and I can put them down if needed but right now I don’t think they would like to see me ripping his head off if Finn popped back up. If I’d known you were going to turn up though I might have given it a shot.” Glancing at her friend, Lexa could see the lines of tiredness around her eyes. “Thought you would have been tucked up in bed with Lincoln by now?” She kept her voice as even and non-judgemental as possible.

“I couldn’t sleep… baby kicking the hell out of me right now,” Octavia ran a hand over the swell of her belly, the fact that it wasn’t feeling like it was being assaulted by a team of ninjas now she’d given up on the idea of sleeping wasn’t lost on her. “I went up to the library to see if I could find anything to distract baby and me and saw the sky go all weird and shimmery. Your doing I take it?”

“Seems to be the barrier I threw up the other night. It reacts to my power. Anya and the others can’t see it, well actually Raven could feel it, but I wasn’t sure if it was just lighting up for me.”

“Raven could?” Octavia glanced back at her as Lexa gave a barely perceptible nod. As far as she knew she’d never shown any indication of sensitivity to anything like that before. “I can see it too. As far as I know none of the one that have been walking the barrier have said anything. They just said there was one more powerful around the place but they never said anything about all this. Very impressive.” Looking down at Finn’s body she sighed. “Now this is just a terrible waste. Anya said there was a gun found next to his body? We should be able to trace it and find out who it belongs to.”

“I guess Anya didn’t tell you that we already know whose gun it is?”

“She didn’t… well that will make things easier…!” Octavia’s enthusiasm at finding a quick resolve to Finn’s death died as Lexa’s tone and her expression sank in. “Or going by the look on your face it won’t?”

“The gun is mine, Octavia,” she whispered quietly.

“Oh… well… damn. There is one possibility then and Finn here might actually be able to help with that.”

“What have you got in mind?”

“The Psychic you were asking about actually agreed to come to the mansion. She doesn’t usually like to travel if she can help it but Clarke refused to let your mom’s necklace out of her sight. Once she found out who was here though curiosity got the better of her.”

“Clarke is tempting.”

“Clarke being here helped but it was you that got her to come.” While Lexa was absorbing that, Octavia moved closer to Finn’s body and ran her eyes and power over him. “She’ll be here by tomorrow night and she is all eager to get up close to you. I’m sure she’ll do a reading on Finn for us and be able to tell us what he was doing and what he saw before he died. It will probably cost something though and going by her excitement at the thought of meeting you I think it will be you that will have to pay.” Turning, Octavia studied Lexa over her shoulder. “You up for that?”

Lexa straightened up, hands clasping behind her back as her jaw worked, clenching tight as she thought about how much she wasn’t okay with anything a Psychic might want. “Not best pleased. But if that’s what she wants and it will help us catch his killer… I’ll do what it takes.”

“Just don’t say that around her or she’ll put the cost of her help up high.”

“Are you reading anything off him?”

“Nope, looks like he’s all clear. To be on the safe side though I’ll have protection put around him when he’s in the mansion just in case it’s anything that could be triggered by a specific person. Anya, he’s good to go home now.”

Standing close to Lexa, Octavia watched with her as Finn’s body was carefully carried past the waiting guards to the vehicle she had arrived in. She knew the young guard had been hot headed and had rubbed Lexa up the wrong way but he was part of their family and she could see the same determination to find and punish his killer writ on her friend’s face that she was feeling herself. Once they were gone from sight, Octavia turned her attention to their next problem. “Anya mentioned something about the barrier? It looks strong enough to me, Lexa.”

“The one I did though is like none I’ve seen before. It might last a long time or simply vanish at any moment so I was thinking that if the original one was repaired then we wouldn’t be relying on it. And as mine happened all wild and out of control I think it best if someone else with more experience did it.”

Pushing a tendril of power at the wall Lexa had created, Octavia felt the strength and resistance in it. Just like its creator. It didn’t really reject her power but it wasn’t completely welcoming either. “I think you will have to walk it with me, Lexa.”

“What? Are you insane?”

“Give me your hand a second and stop arguing with me.”

“Bossy.”

“I live with a two hundred year old Vampire, Lexa, bossy comes with the territory.”

“Ohhh, just think how I’ll be after some more time with Clarke then!”

“Oh god! Until that kicks in though, shush up and just follow my lead for a sec.” Taking Lexa’s hand in hers, Octavia let her power flow outwards again and felt’s Lexa’s join hers. Octavia had shared her powers with a few others over the years to help create protection barriers but they had all been much weaker than her. Lexa’s was just as strong, maybe even more so. It felt so similar to her own but more raw and unpolished.

Their combined powers touched the wall and Octavia gasped as it rippled and flared with colour in response. “That is so beautiful.” She marvelled at its unbroken form stretched all around, above and below them. Keeping them safe. The only flaw in its perfection was the old barrier. In particular where it had been breached. It was like a festering wound trying to eat away at the new barrier. By the look of the old barrier it wouldn’t last long enough to make it to the next walk around and if it went, Octavia wasn’t sure if the new would just flow in and fill in any gaps of if it going would make it explode like a balloon.

“Okay,” reluctantly, Octavia pulled her power back into herself. Combining hers and Lexa’s, even that small amount, had felt more amazing than she had thought possible, heady like drinking the finest whiskey but, luckily, it hadn’t left her feeling tipsy, that would have been embarrassing. Being drunk on power would not give Lexa the confidence to trust her like Octavia needed her too for what they were about to do. “Feel like giving up a little blood to the cause?”

Fighting the urge to check if her hair was standing on end, Lexa rubbed her arm where the tingle of power from Octavia felt the strongest as she quirked a brow at her. “Is that wise?”

“You’ll have me guiding it this time. I could try it alone but I feel that the new barrier is trying to shut down the old one, especially at this point here. If we walk it as one it will bond it all together.”

“I guess. You’re the expert.”

Octavia rolled her eyes at Lexa’s reluctant tone. “Gee, I’ll try not to let your vote of confidence go to my head,” she snarked back lightly.

“I have got every confidence in you and your power, Octavia. It’s mine that I don’t trust to behave properly after I last spilt blood.”

“You were under stress, Lexa. It turned your power into the sledgehammer that was needed to protect everyone. This time you just need to relax and let yours work with mine. Think of something that calms you down… Not Clarke!” She warned at the dreamy look in Lexa’s eyes.

“But, Clarke calms me.”

“Our windows say otherwise.”

“I don’t know, blow out windows just once and you get a reputation around here.”

“Yep,” Octavia grinned. “Now, enough stalling,” Octavia held out her right hand. “Let’s go fix this so we can get home to our sleeping bed buddies.”

Lexa looked at Octavia’s hand and the barrier. “Which direction do you need to walk it?”

“Clockwise.”

“Thought so. Take my right hand. I’ll walk the outside.” She held up a hand before Octavia could argue. “There is no way you are going to be the one in the open and… frankly… even though I seem to be healing faster right now, I would rather have you cutting me and yourself with your dominant hand and doing the ritual how you usually would.”

Octavia wanted to argue with her, but she could see by the determined set to Lexa’s jaw that she wasn’t going to be put off and… damn it… “I don’t like you putting yourself in danger for me, Lexa. But… I guess… as we’re sharing power, the less changes to the rest of it, the better.”

Holding out her right hand, Lexa took Octavia’s left as they made their way from the shelter of the trees to the border. She didn’t like her being out in the open one bit. All she could do though was put herself in the way of any possible danger and hope that if her Father was watching he would give her the two weeks he had said and not try to hurt her again.

“Calm thoughts, Lexa.” Octavia waited until Lexa took a couple of much needed calming breaths before running the perfectly honed blade of her knife down the palms of their hands. The welling of blood filled with power as she whispered a prayer. “Keep to my pace and just… keep calm.”

“Keeping calm,” Lexa muttered before taking another breath to try and do just that. It wasn’t easy though after what had happened last time. What if it all went pear shaped again and wanted Clarke when she was asleep when she couldn’t do anything to help or defend herself?

“Lexa… what does Clarke do to help focus you?”

“Last time? Bit my nipple, so don’t even think of trying it,” she warned at Octavia’s chuckle. “Just give me a second… and don’t tell me to calm down. That puts me even more on edge.” Closing her eyes for a moment, Lexa breathed in and out slowly and thought about Clarke, focussing on her smile and the way she looked at her. The softness of her blonde hair and her perfume.

Octavia slipped her left hand into Lexa’s right, pressing their blood and power together. “Oh,” she breathed out on a whisper. It was the power equivalent of being wrapped up in every good memory and hug all at the same time, whilst sitting in front of a blazing log fire with the love of your life.

Family. Home. Security. Love.

Octavia wasn’t sure if it was their combined power, that it was her heart hand and Lexa’s weapons hand that were touching, or a combination of both but as they walked the old line of the barrier and their power soaked blood dripped to the ground it felt different than it ever had.

Stronger, more potent, as the last drop fell it flared up to bridge the gap in the older barrier with a flare of golden light that rushed down the border following the clockwise direction of their walk. They couldn’t see the full extent of the grounds from where they were but she felt the power move like a lit taper and she could see Lexa’s eyes following its movement and knew she felt it too.

Without a word. Without panic. They stepped aside as the rush of gold came around to complete its circuit.

Lexa watched as the golden glow of power leapt higher than old one had. Merging with the new it raced along above them and below them until the sky was cast in hues of gold. As it faded away to reveal once more the blues of the sky and the fluffy white clouds, Lexa looked at Octavia. “Was that another ‘Oops’ moment?”

“In that it wasn’t what I was expecting,” Octavia admitted. “It didn’t feel like an ‘Oops’ though, not to me anyway. You?”

“Well nothing has blown up yet so I’m taking that as a win.” Reaching out her hand, Lexa ran her fingers over where she knew the barrier to be and felt and saw the gold energy reacting to her even without adding power to her touch. “Wonder what it does? Feels different than one that just repels Spirits and Magic.”

Not wanting to influence Lexa, Octavia hung back and watched her intently even though she longed to feel it with her. “What are you feeling from it?”

“It’s strong. Protective. Very protective.”

“Sounds like someone I know.” Leaning closer, Octavia nudged her friend with her elbow.

“Sounds like you to me… see that part there?” Schooling her face into a mask of seriousness, Lexa pointed to an area close to the ground. “That bit feels like terrible taste in Grade-A jerk men to me.”

As Lexa’s words sank in, Octavia jerked upright from carefully studying where Lexa had pointed and swatted Lexa’s shoulder for her teasing. “You are terrible!” she laughed at the twinkle in her green eyes. “Now, come on, let’s get the hell out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... SURPRISE... with the Finn thing ;) that (and sucky power cuts) is why i've been quiet on the subject of him for a couple of days.
> 
> Quick note on the Reaper's powers... which might ramble cause apparently I can't wurd this morning o.O  
> It is essentially non combative... it is just a part of them that allows them to sense things and, with training, if they have the aptitude like Octavia has they can use it to do more spell related things like the healers/witches can. Lexa knows a lot of the principals through reading up on it but Titus didn't encourage it (which was why her blood sacrifice got a little out of control).


	32. Day 9 (day) 4/14

As much as she wanted to return back to the mansion and Clarke in particular, Lexa felt she needed to finish walking around the border of the property first. With everything at stake she wasn’t going to risk that being the only part of the barrier that Titus had messed with.

One valuable lesson he had taught her, that she was admittedly not always good at following, was that giving news someone wouldn’t want to hear was sometimes best done where they weren’t in a position to do anything about it. So she waited until Octavia was in the passenger seat of the van she had driven to them in before telling her what she had planned.

“Why? It’s secure, Lexa.”

“I know…” Well, she hoped. “I just want to make sure that this was the only part that got messed with before I head back.”

“Do you want some company?”

Lexa leaned heavily against the vehicle door as she saw Octavia’s hand go for the handle. “If you mean you, then no… make that, hell no! You need to go rest. I need to look at one more thing here then I’ll run the rest and I’ll be back in just as soon as I can.”

“You better ‘cause I plan on staying up until you get back in. You want me to rest? Simple, get your ass home!”

“Bossy!” Catching Anya’s eye, Lexa signalled her over. “Could you drive for Octavia please?”

“You’re not coming?”

“Not yet. Just make sure she gets back and take care of Finn too. Locked room.”

“Is the locked room just for Finn’s body or Octavia too?”

“Har har!”

“If I thought it would work…”

While she kind of liked that Anya and Lexa were getting along, Octavia wasn’t too sure she appreciated that their bonding was coming at her expense. “Hey,” leaning out of the window, Octavia tugged on the back of Lexa’s jacket. “What else are you looking at out here anyway?”

Reaching out, Lexa placed a hand on Octavia’s head and gently pushed it back inside and out of trouble. “Go home, Octavia.”

Anya wasn’t so brazen or suicidal as to tug of Lexa’s clothing but she moved closer, blocking her slightly before she could walk away. “I’m not leaving you out here alone, Lexa. We’re supposed to be protecting you too.” Well, Anya thought, protecting and making sure she didn’t get up to any mischief or try to skip out again.

“God, everyone is so damn bossy…”

“I’ll stay with her.”

“Are you sure, Raven?”

Looking at the Werewolf’s reflection in the side windows, Lexa could see that Raven was _very_ serious about staying with her and not in any pleasant girly bonding moment kind of way. The Werewolf’s dark eyes were fixed upon her intently and not exactly friendly either with how they were spitting hurt and hatred all over her.

Lexa had thought that it was going to be Anya that was going to be the problem but it looked like it was going to be her lady love. And Anya, for all her relationship advice earlier, seem to be completely oblivious to the threats she was making at the wrong person to push. Or she was trusting her not to hurt Raven. “Fine, Raven it is, we need to talk anyway. Now get Octavia back to the mansion before she tries to think of a reason to stick around.”

Lexa watched until the van was out of sight and turned to meet Raven’s intense, hostile gaze. She saw the Werewolf coming, she was expecting it but Lexa just held her ground and made no attempt to turn away or defend herself. Even when Raven’s hands grabbed her jacket with inhuman strength and speed, and thrust her back first against a tree. Even when she snarled in her face with eyes filling out and going full Wolf, Lexa held back her usual response to such an attack and kept her arms loose at her sides and her face calm.

“You bitch! Swear to me you had nothing to do with what happened to Finn!”

“Raven, the last time I saw him was when I left the other night.” Lexa kept her voice calm and measured. “I know what happened to him is terrible and upsetting, Raven. Right now though, we need to concentrate on making sure everyone stays safe and then we can find his killer. If you can’t help me with that, then just follow the others back. Mourn him as much and as long as you need to. Take care of your dead and leave me to take care of the living.”

“You can be such a cold bitch sometimes, Lexa!”

“You have no idea. But you know I’m right so make up your mind what you’re going to do, stay or go, and then… take your hands off of me!” The last was gritted out from behind clenched teeth as her willingness to be pushed around started to crack.

Letting go of Lexa’s jacket, Raven stepped back and eyed her cautiously as the Reaper pushed away from the tree and straightened her jacket as though she had just been leaning there and wasn’t being threatened. “Why didn’t you go for your gun?”

“Because I didn’t want to have to kill you. And trust me on this Raven, you don’t _ever_ want me feeling like I have to draw on you.”

Raven shivered, fear trickling down her spine at the ice in Lexa’s voice. “You think you’re that good?”

“No. I don’t think I am. I know I am. Now, what is it, staying to help or running back to the mansion with your tail between your legs?”

“I’ll stay.” Raven shook her head as Lexa walked past her without another word. She had been so mellow since Clarke had claimed her that Raven had forgotten how un-agreeable Lexa could be when pushed. That had been a definite reminder though and all she had done was talk and let her see the willingness to do whatever the hell it took in her green eyes.

“Well, come on then.” Striding off without even checking if Raven followed or not, Lexa took the path between the trees instead of going back up to where Finn had been. She had seen all she needed to there.

“What did you want to look at around here anyway?”

“I want to see if there are any more of these,” taking a pouch out of her packet, Lexa tossed it to Raven and watched her shiver as she caught it. “That was at the top near to where Finn’s body was.”

“What the hell is it?” It feels… Oh my god! It feels terrible!” Her skin crawled so badly she ached to just toss the thing to the ground and get as far away from it is she could.

“When you were all waiting on me when I went down this path… did you know you were standing right next to another one?”

“I… hmm… actually no. Not until you came down from it,” Raven frowned as she thought about it. She hadn’t heard or smelt her and with how suddenly she had seemed to appear from nowhere, if Lexa had wanted to, she could have taken most of them down before they realised where the attack was coming from.

Reaching where she had scrambled up before, Lexa pointed up at the pouch dangling from the tree. “Get that for me would you.”

Raven braced herself ready to jump up then froze as a thought popped into her head and she looked at Lexa cautiously. “Is it going to do anything if I touch it?”

“Probably feel bad like the other one, but no, it can’t hurt you now.” Lexa watched as the Werewolf leapt straight up and plucked the pouch off the tree. “No,” she held up a hand as Raven offered them both to her. “Put them in your pocket.”

“Is this punishment for earlier?”

“A little bit,” Lexa admitted with a smirk that had Raven frowning at her. “If I carry them though they might make me miss if there are any more around.”

“Why are they even out here though? What do they do?”

“For most people it would just give them a strong desire to stay the hell away from a place to the degree that, as you saw earlier, it stops you from even seeing what its hiding. You’ve got abilities but they’re untrained so it’s only really noticeable now you’re holding them. And, trust me, that is nothing to what you would be getting if I hadn’t destroyed what was in them. That ‘Eww’ feeling is just the ghost of it.”

“So they were here to keep people away from where the barrier was damaged?”

“With how often the barrier is walked the strength of it would have taken hours to disrupt it enough to let three Spirits of that size and strength through. Unbroken hours where they couldn’t risk a patrol spotting them. And after all that work they probably didn’t want it getting closed up again too quickly in case it was needed to let anything else through.”

“How did Finn get up there then?”

“Taken, led or maybe he put them up to protect the person breaking in and he became expendable? Octavia’s Psychic might be able to find out for sure.”

“And that doesn’t worry you?”

“Still doubting me, Raven?”

“Can you blame me?”

“I can… if watching me stops you from seeing the real threat until it’s too damn late and gets someone killed! Now! Pull your head out of your ass and tell me about this barrier.”

Raven blinked slowly as Lexa went from calm to furious and back to calm again in a matter of seconds. “What do you want to know?”

“How is it walked? Does the same person work a section or do they switch around?”

“There’s eight of them in all that can do it but they work in a team of five. It’s supposed to be on a rota to spread the strength out but I think that usually gets swapped around by them on the fly.” Which Anya hated to no end but it never stopped them.

Lexa sighed. “I guess we won’t know who was on it for sure then until they all get questioned. I can feel another one of the pouches coming up so… time for you to help me.”

“How?” Catching a glimpse of Lexa’s face, Raven was startled to see how tense her face was and that she had broken out into a sweat. “What do you need me to do?”

“Stay right there and just distract me… tell me how long you’ve been hiding just how strong you are?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“I’ve been around Werewolves before… might even amaze you to hear it hadn’t always been to fight them. You act lower than Beta but that was all Alpha that tried to push me through that tree. Full moon is still weeks away and yet your eyes went full on Wolf… only Alpha’s can do that. So, why hide how strong you are?”

Raven watched the other woman while she thought about what to reveal. Every step seemed to be an effort for her. A physical pain that was quickly dragging her down.

Lexa wasn’t sure if the one she was getting closer to was just so much more powerful than the others or if dealing with two already had weakened her. Stumbling, she fell to her knees and buried her fingers in the dirt in an effort to anchor herself to reality but she yanked her hands back as skeletal fingers reached for hers. “Raven, please?!” she begged.

“It was just always something I was told to do by my parents when I was growing up. They were worried that if the other wolves found out that I was born a Werewolf and not turned early they would fear and kill me.” Moving down the path as she talked, Raven gasped as she caught the taste of the evil lashing at Lexa’s body. “Jesus, Lexa!”

“Born? That is so rare. I met a kid a couple of months back like you. Very supportive pack though. Good kid.”

“Where is it, Lexa? You don’t always have to do everything alone… Let me help you!”

“Behind… boulder,” Lexa pointed in the general direction to the one she could feel the sickness pulsing from. The pain just from trying to hold her position had darkness rushing in across the edges of her vision, blinding her. “Don’t believe anything it throws at you…” she warned. “Just crush the pouch and it’ll go away.”

Even though Lexa had warned her, Raven stepped back in horror as a hulking figure crawled out from behind the huge rock. She struggled to make sense of what she was seeing then once she realised it was a half rotted corpse of a Werewolf it took every ounce of strength to step closer and not run away. Claws slid along the leg of her pants, leaving behind streaks of blood and rotting flesh. Closing her eyes, Raven lifted her foot and stomped down hard on the pouch hidden behind the monstrosity.

Instantly the feeling of terror and dread left and Raven felt the air around her lift. Opening her eyes she saw that Lexa was still down on the ground, her whole body shaking with reaction. “Lexa?”

“Don’t! Don’t touch me for a min, okay?”

“What was his name?”

“What?”

“The Werewolf you mentioned before, what was his name?”

“Adrian… sorry, ‘Aden’,” Lexa chuckled shakily. “He’s just turned fifteen and decided he’s had enough of Adrian and that Aden sounded far more adult.” After he had seen her take a knife to the face he had helped to keep her awake long enough for help to get to them. That made him more of an adult in her eyes than changing his name had.

Sitting back on her heels, Lexa took a breath and pushed up to feet. Her legs still felt a little shaky but she wanted to get the hell away from that place. A feeling that she knew came from just being sick of the whole thing and not because of any lingering magic.

“You okay?”

“I will be. Thanks for helping with that.”

“No problem… do you think there are any more?” Raven asked with trepidation.

“I hope not. I think I’ve reached my limit with them. Too many goddamn nightmares in my life already to take any more right now. If we find any they’ll just have to wait.” Lexa looked at where they were. “Hmmm, looks like that one was protecting the other path to where the breach was.”

Raven stared at the path in amazement. “Whoa!” Even though she felt that she should have expected it or at least something after Lexa had told her about the other path, she couldn’t help but feel shocked at its sudden appearance where she had been sure there was nothing before. “Lexa, with how it knocked you down was that one stronger than the other two?”

“Or I was weaker. Still not sure yet.”

“The other path was steeper and more overgrown than this… maybe it needed to pack more of a punch to stop anyone from just wandering up?”

“Until we know she sure that sounds as good an explanation as any.” Wiping her hands over her face, Lexa brushed aside the sweat and tried to ignore her exhaustion. She couldn’t afford to let herself get overwhelmed by it until she was sure that everything was okay. “You okay to kick the pace up a little, Raven?”

“Set whatever pace you want, I’ll keep up.” Raven barely had the last word out of her mouth before Lexa was off like a shot leaving Raven staring at the place she had been standing on with the afterimage of twinkling green eyes and a smile. Shaking her head, Raven set off after her. She had thought the Reaper was fast when she had been running with Anya but apparently she had been holding back. “Jesus, Lexa,” Raven pulled up beside the other woman as she finally slowed and jogged the rest of the way across the lawn. “Just how fast can you run?”

“Hmm, if I push it I can just about a four minute mile, bit over that maybe. It had been a while since I ever timed myself and usually I’m running from something so it feels bad form to check then. Would hate to piss the bad guys off. I keep it slower over cross-country like that though.”

“Lexa, that was five miles we just covered, cross-country, and you did it in just about fifteen minutes without barely even breaking a sweat! I could only just keep up with you and if that’s your normal pace I think I need to start working out with you.”

“Ahh, Raven, no one should have to train for what I do.”

“Well as right now you are with us and busy keeping everyone safe from the big bad and that’s usually my job, I wouldn’t mind some pointers if you change your mind and want to share.”

Lexa wondered if Raven would be so eager to train with her if she knew that the ‘big bad’ as she’d called it was down to her too? The very least she could do though, Lexa decided, was to give them some pointers, as Raven put it, on her Father’s methods while she took care of the threat itself. “I don’t want to interfere with any training Anya’s got going but, yeah, if she says it’s okay we’ll hook up in the gym some time. You should consider asking Octavia for help with your magic skills too.”

“Speaking of…” Raven pointed up towards the library window. “Looks like she carried through with her promise to stay up for you. What do you want me to do with these pouches?”

“They’re safe now but… just to be extra safe… which of the Healers do you trust the most?”

“I would say, Grace. She came in about the same time I did and we’ve bonded over ice cream and bad relationship choices a couple of times.”

“Get them to her and ask her to put them in a protected box and get it locked up somewhere. I’d best get in and reassure Octavia everything is okay else she’ll never get herself to bed.”

Lexa quickly made her way through the mansion to the library. She knew that Octavia knew the moment she entered the room but she stayed at the window gazing out over the grounds. “Hey.”

Moving over a little, Octavia made room beside herself at the window. They stood there for a moment, just quietly gazing out across the grounds. Checking Lexa’s reflection in the window, Octavia could see from the quirk at Lexa’s lips that she was going to have to be the one to break the silence. Which was fine by her, she couldn’t wait any longer. She could also see the weariness around her eyes. “Everything okay out there now?”

“For now.” She quickly filled Octavia in on the pouches. “I know you wanted to stick around but that was too much of a risk with baby on board.” Leaning against the edge of the window, Lexa looked up at the sky to where she knew the barrier still lay above them even though it was invisible again. “I would be happier if we knew what that barrier did exactly.”

“It’s one of protection. We know that much and that will have to do for now. I can still feel it even in here and it feels pretty damn good. Trust me?”

“Yes. Why is it though, when anyone asks that it makes me nerve- Oh…” Lexa’s breath left her on a sigh as she felt warmth against her lower back spreading up her spine as Octavia let a small amount of her power leak out across her.” Before she could hold it back she felt her own power rising up in response. “Octavia?”

“I know, I know. We shouldn’t but… it feels right when we do. Don’t you think?”

“Yes,” and it did. There was something very comforting about it. “But you should stop. I’m worried about what could happen.”

“You’re more in control now though. Reach up with it, take mine with yours and let it touch the barrier.” Octavia smiled as their powers sparked off against it like a golden firework. “I think you’ve been neglecting that side of you too much and I can help with that. We can help each other.”

“Are you sure you’re not just getting drunk on it?”

“With how good it feels I think that could be easy but no… and if that worries you then maybe Clarke could supervise us?”

“Clarke would encourage it and probably throw her power into the mix too.”

“That could be… interesting,” Octavia breathed in wonder at the possibility. “I’ve never shared power with a Vampire before.”

“Not even with Grade-A?”

“No,” Octavia nudged Lexa with her shoulder for using the nickname she had chosen for Lincoln again. “In fact, until I felt you and Clarke doing it I ever even thought that it was possible. I’ve shared with our Healers and some others with power but that’s all and it’s never felt like this. Usually it’s been because of some kind of an emergency or another and there’s been no time to do it… properly. I asked Lincoln about trying it with him but he is even more reluctant than you when it comes to anything involving power. Guess you’re more alike than you think.”

“Oh my god! Take that back!” Lexa laughed. Feeling her laugh quickly turning into yawn, Lexa pulled their power back down. “I don’t know about you but I think I’m ready for bed.”

“Yeah, me too… just hope this little one is too. Seems like every time I’m tired he wakes up and wants to party.”

“So it’s a boy?”

“Depends. Bad, restless, momma kicking baby equals boy right now. Ask Lincoln though and he says if it’s being bad then it must be a girl.” Seeing Lexa stifling another yawn, Octavia nudged her along to get her moving towards the apartments where Clarke was sleeping. “Come on before you just fall over and sleep on the carpet.”

“That actually doesn’t sound too bad of an idea right now,” Lexa muttered.

“Better than cuddling up against Clarke?”

“Okay, ya got me there. Anywhere she is, is always better.”

Octavia smiled as the look of love and anticipation on Lexa’s face was broken by a jaw cracking yawn. Between running from one crisis to the next and dealing with Vampire shenanigans and sexiness, Octavia was always amazed when she ever found a moment to sleep.

She had had five years to get a little more used to the extra sexiness part that came with loving and living with Lincoln though. Not that it made it any less tiring when there was an overload of all of them at the same time. Lexa though had only just been plunged head first into that side of it with Clarke and both of them seemed to be hell bent on making up for lost time.

Lexa could feel her body trying to shut down between each blink but there was no way she was going to bed with Clarke with the smell or hint of the day on her. She just didn’t want to taint all that golden perfection with it. She gave the long plush couch a longing look. It was tempting to just flop on it and deal with showers and everything later but… what awaited in the bedroom was worth the extra couple of minutes and anything else that life chose to throw at her if it meant she could just look at her afterwards.

Luckily, for once, life decided not to throw anything else at her while she was taking a shower, something Lexa was infinitely grateful for as she was feeling punch drunk with tiredness as she reached the bed and gazed down at Clarke. Lexa felt the tension she hadn’t been even aware of holding just melt away as her eyes caressed up over the outline of her body from toes to shoulder where she was tucked up under the covers before reaching the beauty of her face.

Flipping back the edge of the comforter on what had already become her side, Lexa slipped inside, lay back and willed her body to relax. She was exhausted, it should have been easy. But as soon as her head hit the pillow it was like a hidden switch had been thrown and a million and one thoughts rushed in and started having a shouting match at her.

The voices fell silent, the tension bleeding away again as a warm hand caressed across her stomach as Clarke moved towards her until she was pressed against Lexa’s side. Lexa kissed the top of the blonde head resting upon her shoulder and settled under the restraining weight of the arm across her middle and the leg thrown over hers. She should have been in that almost comatose state Vampires slipped into once the sun rose but, as always, Clarke’s determination and need won out.

Smiling, Lexa ran her hand over Clarke’s body, finding comfort in her touch and the closeness of their bodies as she drifted off to sleep.


	33. Day 9 (night) 4/14

Clarke smiled and nipped at the delicate flesh at the inside of Lexa’s thigh as she writhed beneath her touch. Even in sleep her love was so delightfully responsive. As much as she was enjoying herself testing the limits of Lexa’s sleep though, Clarke wanted her to wake up and join her. Placing a hand upon her abdomen, Clarke gently restrained her as she ran her tongue right across her clit with the usual electric results.

Yanked from the arms of the most erotic dream imaginable, Lexa arched up, a thick, lusty moan of pleasure ripping from the depths of her soul as she bucked up against the restraining hand and tormenting mouth. Fingers tangling in soft golden blonde hair, Lexa tightened her grip and held her closer as she gave into dream becoming reality as Clarke’s mouth and tongue worked their magic upon her body.

Wracked by orgasm, Lexa’s body twitched and spasmed out of her ability or desire to control long before Clarke lifted her head from between her thighs and lay there, smiling in that thoroughly wicked and sensual way, licking her lips and fingers clean. How she managed it, Lexa didn’t know or much care right then, but even with her hair ruffled from her fingers and her face slick with sweat and come, Clarke still managed to look regal and in control. Reaching down, Lexa brushed her thumb across the glistening curve of Clarke’s swollen lips. “Can I taste?”

Lexa was left gasping for air and crying out again as instead of coming straight up for a kiss, Clarke slid her tongue back into the tender folds of her pussy. Lexa’s senses were assaulted by the feel of Clarke’s tongue and mouth swirling and probing around and the sensual sounds of pleasure as she sucked and slurped upon her juices.

With one last long, deep, slurp that had Lexa clutching the bed and crying out as her body arched up, Clarke slid up along Lexa’s body, pressing her back down to the mattress with her weight. Brushing sweat dampened hair back from Lexa’s face, Clarke gazed down into the beauty of her lovers desire glazed eyes. Lexa raised up beneath her with a growl that made Clarke ache all the more as Lexa cupped the lush fullness of her breasts and sank her teeth into them hard enough to leave marks. “Yes! Yes! Harder! That’s it!”

Tangling her hands in Lexa’s hair, Clarke pulled her back slowly, gasping and moaning as Lexa held on to the nipple between her teeth as long as she could. Cupping her beautiful face, Clarke nipped at her bottom lip before finally granting her the taste she had begged for.

As Clarke pushed her back down to the mattress, Lexa cupped the back of her thigh, guiding her until they gasped and moaned into each other’s mouths as their bodies came together. Keeping control, Clarke pinned Lexa’s hands above her head as she moved, grinding slowly, driving Lexa and herself to the brink again and again before allowing either of them release.

Rolling Clarke under her, Lexa ran her mouth along the side of Clarke’s throat, following the beat of her pulse until her lips lay where it beat the strongest. She closed her teeth over it, trapping Clarke’s pulse in the prison of her mouth as she sucked upon it. Clarke’s hands tangled in her hair, pulling her closer as she moaned and writhed. Fingers sliding between her thighs, Lexa cupped Clarke’s sex, rocking the heel of her hand against her mons, fingers sliding and playing in the slick juices flowing from her as she sucked harder on the pulse fluttering against her tongue.

Lexa growled and moaned her hips jerking in need as Clarke reached between them and slid her fingers across her tender, aching clit. She matched her touch to Lexa’s, delighting in the feel and touch of her lover’s body as they climbed higher and higher together. Curling her fingers just right, Clarke pitched Lexa over the edge first. Lexa’s pleasure, her wicked probing fingers and her muffled scream of release around her pulse flung Clarke tumbling and soaring into the abyss a moment later.

Clarke could feel Lexa’s power brushing against her body where they touched, and flowing into and through her where Lexa’s mouth was still locked around her trapped pulse. Her mouth worked, sucking and swallowing like she was feeding but filling her at the same time.

The room was suffused in the light scent of lime, violets and leather that caused Clarke a momentary flare of panic that something might be trying to take them over. It fell away as Lexa released her pulse from her teeth and whispered her love against Clarke’s throat and soothed passion bruised skin with soft kisses.

They lay together, bodies entwined and twitching with aftershocks as they laughed, kissed and touched while they gazed in to each other’s eyes. Clarke loved it all but especially the release of shared laughter after such intense passion. The look in Lexa’s smoky eyes was so passionate and full of love it made Clarke’s whole body clench and burn more. Gentle kisses grew deeper, their touches more demanding and passionate and laughter fell away to moans and sighs as they rocked together in increasing hunger for each other.

Brushing aside Clarke’s hair, Lexa whimpered in longing as she looked at her throat and the redness and imprint of teeth she had left upon her pale flesh. She wanted to do it again. Only harder. Much harder. She wanted to taste her blood.

Running the tip of her tongue across the wound elicited a moan from Clarke that made Lexa ache all the more. Pulling back she rested her forehead against Clarke’s and tried desperately to control herself for a moment. Which was almost impossible as Clarke’s hands and body were busy knocking down every ounce of control.

“Clarke?”

Clarke shivered, her body clenching at that always body stirring way Lexa’s soft tones made huskier with desire worked her name. “Yes, my love?”

“Is there any way to know if I’m feeling something because of any kind of magic crap going on?”

Stilling, Clarke considered her question carefully. “Why? What are you feeling?”

“Right now…” her eyes dropped from the deep blue of Clarke’s to the bruised flesh at her pulse, “I really, really want to bite you hard. Harder than I just did.”

Hooking Lexa’s chin, Clarke tilted back her head so she could see her eyes better. “Want or need?”

Frowning, Lexa thought about it for a moment. “Want. I just haven’t been able to get it out of my head since you fed from me.” She squirmed at the thought, her breathing growing ragged with desire.

“You liked that didn’t you? Feeling my teeth pierce your flesh and that tugging as I drank?”

“Oh god,” Lexa moaned, squirming in the firm but gentle control of Clarke’s hand upon her chin. “Yes.”

“That tugging pulls right here doesn’t it, Lexa?” Hand slipping down, Clarke cupped Lexa’s sex in her hand and flexed her hand rhythmically. She grinned in satisfaction as Lexa’s hips thrust with her and a groan was ripped from her loves mouth as she came in a rush of delicious wetness that Clarke lapped up greedily from her fingers and shared with Lexa in a deep, hungry, kiss.

“Now, my sweet delicious Lexa… do you just want to bite hard and hickey the hell out of me or is it my blood you’re after?”

Lexa growled at the thought, knowing exactly what she wanted. “Blood.”

“One condition then.”

“Anything.”

“Ohhh, be careful saying that around me, love. That can lead to all kinds of wickedness,” she grinned.

“Promise?”

“Well I was planning on all kinds of wickedness anyway so, absolutely. Now, want to hear what you’re agreeing to?”

“Okay.”

“When we drink… which won’t be for some time ‘cause I want you absolutely senseless before we do,” she grinned as Lexa twitched at the though. “When that time comes though, just let your power go this time. You held it back then and I want to feel all of you running through my veins and me through yours. Can you give me that… please?”

Lexa opened her mouth to speak but found she could barely even breathe past the desire sending her senses spinning out of control. Giving up on the whole speaking thing she nodded and gave herself over to Clarke again.

True to her word, Clarke held back her ‘kiss’ until Lexa was utterly senseless and quivering uncontrollably from all the pleasure they had given each other. Kneeling in front of her, Clarke gently lifted her head and slid her fingers through sweat dampened hair. Trailing finger tips across her jaw, she ran her tongue up Lexa’s throat and heard and felt her tremulous moan and sigh vibrate through her. Tilting her head to the side, Clarke swept her own hair aside and watched as Lexa’s eyes grow impossibly darker before flashing bright green as the light caught their metallic sheen as she opened up a small cut on the left side for her. In their reflection she saw hers flash back as Lexa moved closer, pressing their bodies together as she tilted her own head.

They moved together, lips caressing along the delicate curve of throat seeking out the others pulse. Wrapping her arm around Lexa’s waist, Clarke yanked her closer, holding her a willing captive against her body as they bit down at the same time.

As she opened Lexa’s vein, Lexa drank from hers and opened up her powers in a heady rush of heat that flooded through Clarke and set her screaming in pleasure against Lexa’s flesh. Her world was shot through with colour and in an instant she could see and feel everyone living within the shelter of the mansion as clearly as though she was standing over them. The Vampires stirred, writhing in their sleep even though it was still too light for most of them to awake. The Werewolves stopped and sniffed the air and she knew they could all smell the same tantalising scent of lime, leather and violets as she could. Most of the humans were shades of cream and yellow whereas Octavia she could see lying next to Lincoln glowing a brilliant gold as she looked up and felt the air in front of her. Before her, Lexa shone even brighter, her body flowing gold shot through with red while the rose tattoo on her hip added a delicate blue.

Opening herself up, Clarke accepted all of Lexa’s power and poured it back into her. It flowed between them, growing and strengthening until it exploded through them and out through the room and mansion beyond as they collapsed back to the bed.

Pushing her hair back from her face, Lexa weakly huffed out a breath, the effort making her groan a little as it made her aware of how much she was aching in a very good way. Lifting a hand she waved her fingers through the colours dancing before her eyes. As mesmerising as they were though, they couldn’t compare or compete with the woman bathed in their glow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that went from 0 to OMG with the descriptiveness pretty darn fast there huh ;)


	34. Day 9 (night) 4/14

“Mmmm, oh my god that smells so good! Pancakes?” Following the smell through the vast kitchen, Octavia opened her mouth and took the forkful of fluffy pancake dripping with butter and syrup that Lexa held up for her. “Mmmm, banana too?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“Would you like some, Octavia?”

“Yes, I would love some… _Clarke?!_ ”

Lexa grinned as Octavia’s mouth fell open and her eyes widened at the sight of Clarke wielding a spatula at one of the huge professional style stoves that was needed to prepare enough food for a household of that size. Lexa still hadn’t quite made up her mind what was more adorable, Clarke cooking or that she was wearing a ‘Kiss The Cook’ apron while doing it.

“Yep, apparently I deserved a treat after sharing power a bit ago. I did make the coffee though.” She gestured towards the fresh pot on the counter, her eyes narrowing knowingly as Octavia tried to hide a grimace. She couldn’t help it if she liked a stronger coffee than was probably safe for human consumption. “It’s decaf.”

Deciding to risk it anyway, Octavia poured herself a coffee and sat down at the table next to Lexa and snaffled another piece of pancake while she watched Clarke expertly flipping some on the griddle. “I felt that with the power… so did Lincoln. It was… wow!” She shivered at the memory of it.

Scooting her chair back at Clarke’s prod, Lexa wrapped an arm around her waist as Clarke place a plate of pancakes in front of Octavia and settled herself down on her lap with a plate for herself. “Octavia thinks we should practice sharing our power.”

Clarke paused for a fraction of a second and studied Octavia intently before taking a bite of her pancake. Food was more of a luxury of Vampires than anything. Blood was what she needed to be healthy but that didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy the taste and texture of food as well as the social aspects of taking a meal. “You mean share with Lexa?”

“Yeah,” Octavia couldn’t help but blush a little under the weight of Clarke’s thoughtful gaze. “Lexa is a little nervous about it after the whole window destruction thing but I think it would do us both good. Her power feels so much like mine… never thought I would feel anything like that.”

“It is such a shame.”

“Did we do something wrong?”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Clarke smiled softly and gave Octavia’s hand a gentle squeeze to reassure her. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Octavia. I was just thinking about how things used to be.”

“Is this the whole ancestry thing you keep dodging?”

“I’m not dodging, my Lexa.” Turning her head, Clarke gave her a syrupy kiss. “I’m waiting for the right moment when we’ve all got time.”

Licking her lips, Lexa gave Clarke a squeeze. “Then assuming nothing breaks out in the time it take you both to finish your pancakes…”

“Octavia?”

“Sounds good to me… don’t think we’ve got any more crisis’s planned until after the Psychic comes.”

“You hope.”

“Behave, Lexa. But okay, now is as good a time as any. Will Lincoln be joining us?”

“I think he was having a word with Anya this morning but he should be done by the time I get through eating my second helping of pancakes.” She batted her eyes hopefully at the Vampire Queen as she finished hers and grinned at Lexa as Clarke left Lexa’s lap and returned to the griddle for her.

“Is that banana pancakes I smell?!”

Clarke put Octavia’s second helping down in front of her and started making some for Lincoln as he sat down. “If anyone else turns up there’s batter ready in the fridge,” she stated as she gave Lincoln a plate and retook her seat on Lexa’s lap.

Octavia stared at her husband in bewilderment as he started tucking into the pancakes. “Lincoln… you don’t really like bananas.”

“Don’t worry,” Lexa chuckled. “Apparently there’s a perfectly logical explanation for the banana pancake craving.”

“Oh?”

Lexa nodded at Clarke. “Short version… She’s the Vampire Queen and what she wants, when it comes to food anyway, everyone wants. And today she fancied banana pancakes.”

“It’s the reawakening of an old power,” Clarke explained. “It’s not settled yet and may very well be temporary but many years ago we used to be able to sustain everyone just by one of us feeding. That power fell away from us and it changed to what is more normal now whereby an older Vampire can draw power from their children to keep themselves alive. I believe it is partly why they die when their creator is killed. As well as the link of bloodline being there they draw upon the strength of them to try and save themselves. It’s not a deliberate action, just how things became.”

“Could this hurt anyone?” Lincoln eyed the stack of pancakes in front of him warily.

“I do not believe so, Lincoln. I feel no fuller for you eating than apparently you did for me eating the pancakes before. It’s just passed my craving on. Our powers always used to be in flux and I don’t believe we became all that we could of. That though, is a story for when we are alone in a while.”

“Clarke is going to tell us about Lexa’s ancestry,” Octavia explained at his quizzical expression.

“And yours too, Octavia.” Seeing that everyone had finally finished, Clarke stacked the plates up by the sink. “Now… the apartment or would you two prefer somewhere else?”

“Could we do it in the library?”

As they made their way to the library, Lincoln couldn’t take his eyes off the two women leading the way. They walked side by side, gently touching each other and then holding hands. They were completely at ease with each other but he couldn’t help but notice the way that Lexa keeping a watchful eye on her surroundings as much as he was. After learning what had happened to Finn and hearing from Anya that there could have been someone inside their home helping the person that had let the Spirits in, Lincoln couldn’t blame the Reaper for her continued guarded approach to everything.

Locking the library doors, Lincoln made his way to where the women were waiting. Following Lexa’s gaze, his eyes touched upon the mark on the desk from where she had left her note. ‘Watch your backs!’ He had thought it was a threat but knowing what he did now, Lincoln was finally in agreement with Octavia and Clarke that it had been a warning.

Propping a hip on the edge of the table, Lexa smiled and rolled her eyes as Octavia tutted furiously and started putting books straight on the shelf behind her. “I know you’ve got a thing for books, Octavia, but why the library?”

“For one, you and Clarke get easily distracted when there’s a bed around and…”

“She’s drawn to the barrier you created together, Lexa. So too am I.”

Octavia looked towards the window as Clarke moved towards it. “You can feel it?”

“I could somewhat after Lexa created it. When you strengthened it together I felt that too even while I was locked in sleep. And since Lexa was so… generous earlier I can feel it even stronger now.” Crooking a finger at Octavia, Clarke called her to her side at the window and took her hand. “Want to light it up… see if Lincoln can’t get a glimpse of its beauty too?”

“Would he be able to?”

“Everyone got touched by power earlier and he’s a strong…”

“Jerk,” Lexa muttered under her breath.

“…Vampire,” Clarke finished with a warning glance at Lexa that was softened by a smile that touched her eyes. “If any of them have been strengthened by it beyond craving pancakes then it’s going to be him. And… won’t know until you try. And I know you’re itching to do it anyway,” she finished quietly.

Lexa hung back as Lincoln moved to join them at the window. She knew that Octavia was all eager to share power with her, and truth was, she was too. After what had happened earlier with Clarke though she felt overfull and stronger with it. There was a feeling of exhaustion of mind and body that made her wary of getting pulled into what Octavia was about to do and adding all that extra strength to hers. God knows what effect that could have on the baby.

“I want to do it with Lexa.”

“I know how you feel,” Clarke purred suggestively as she glanced back at Lexa.

“Clarke!”

“What? I meant sharing power,” she grinned.

“Ha!”

“Never mind ‘ha’ get your butt over here and give Octavia what she wants.”

“From what I felt earlier are you sure it’s safe, my Queen?”

“Okay,” Lexa grumbled. “Jerk voicing what I’m thinking… I don’t like that at all.”

“Told you, you’re alike.” Octavia grinned at the glowers she received from both of them.

“Lexa… do you want to hurt Octavia or her baby?”

“What? God! No way! Never!”

“Then you won’t. Just trust yourself, trust your power and trust me.” Clarke held out her hand and gave Lexa’s fingers a tender squeeze as she felt the warmth of them stroke across her palm. “Thank you, love. Now, I won’t add any of my own power to this… no trying to encourage it either Octavia,” she warned as Octavia’s face fell in disappointment. “Just reach out for each other like you did before and let it light up the sky.”

“What will I need to look for?”

“Oh, believe me Lincoln, as strong as these two are, you won’t miss it if you have been opened up to it like I’m hoping. Don’t worry, when they’re done I’ll explain why it’s a good thing. Whenever you’re ready girls.”

Clarke, sighed in pleasure as their power flowed across her body searching for the others. Octavia had been right, their power was so very similar though Lexa’s had the edge with raw, untapped strength and it called to hers more. Octavia’s was strong also but it was more gentle and neutering. Despite her promise to herself and Lexa, it took every ounce of Clarke’s self-control to just act as Lexa’s guide and anchor and not let her own power leak out to join the party. Especially as Octavia’s power kept coming back and teasing along the edges of her control. “Octavia, behave. Another time, I promise.”

If it had been Lexa’s power doing it, Clarke wasn’t sure she could have resisted but Octavia’s didn’t quite have the sway over hers as her loves did. Clarke wanted to make sure that they would have the opportunity to share all together, many times, and she knew Lexa would be more willing if she could share power just once and not have something extra take place because of it. “Guide the way, my love.”

Clarke felt the electric rush of Lexa’s power across her nerve endings and even though she couldn’t see it physically, she knew the exact moment their powers reached the barrier above them. Smiling, she watched as it lit up with shimmering gold lights that spread out across the whole dome covering them from harm. Hearing a gasp, Clarke turned and watched as Lincoln’s usually stoic expression lit up with joy and knew that he had seen it too.

Lexa felt their power join up under their feet with an almost audible click. It was as solid as ever but sharing a look with Octavia she knew her friend had felt it too… a piece was missing. “Clarke?”

“Yes love… Mmmm?” Melting into her passionate kiss, Clarke felt Lexa’s power filling her, calling to hers as Octavia’s flowed up her arm. Reluctantly pulling back just enough, Clarke looked into Lexa’s eyes. They were full of love and passion, no hint that she was being controlled by anything but… “Are you sure?”

“Very,” smiling, Lexa ran her finger tips across Clarke’s jaw. “The barrier doesn’t feel complete.”

“Help us complete it, Clarke.” Octavia slid her hand round to the small of Clarke’s back as the Vampire nodded and melted into Lexa’s embrace. She felt their power combine and flow around hers, welcoming it in like the loving embrace of family. As their power rose and reached once more for the barrier, Octavia lay her head against Clarke’s back and reached around so she could touch Lexa too. She felt Lexa’s hand against hers at Clarke’s back, completing the circuit.

Lincoln scented the air as the room filled with perfume. It was different than before but no less beautiful. Closing his eyes he concentrated on the dark and sensual fragrance picking up Belladonna, honey, Tiger Orchid and saffron as well as a fruity hit of apricot. Looking up he watched in wonderment as their powers burst across the sky in all the shades of the most perfect and glorious sunset.

Octavia hugged both women tightly as she felt the strength of the shield they had created as it closed solidly around the mansion and the grounds. “That was amazing,” she smiled.

“And it only gets better,” Clarke stated assuredly.

“In that case… when can we do it again?”

“Soon,” Clarke chuckled as she placed a soft kiss upon her cheek.

Lincoln wrapped his arms around his wife as she stepped into his embrace. “Quick question… why did that smell different than the last time?”

“The scent is the combination of powers when the people sharing are connected on a deeper level. What you got before was Lexa and myself. The one just was the three of us.”

“But, when Lexa and I created the barrier before I didn’t smell anything… I can’t believe there’s no connection between us?”

“Oh, there’s a connection, if there wasn’t there would have been nothing for Lincoln to smell just. It could be that no scent is your scent. It doesn’t always have to be a strong smell. Another, more likely, possibility is that Lexa has been holding back enough that it blocked that part.”

“Never seemed to work when I tried to block you out.”

Clarke grinned at Lexa’s mock pout. “That’s because you were mine before you even knew it.” Sitting upon one of the oversized, overstuffed, leather lounge chairs, Clarke pulled Lexa down beside her as Octavia and Lincoln took a seat together. She just couldn’t stand the thought of letting her go, a feeling and desire that only seemed to increase the more they were together. “Right… history time I think.”

“I know that everyone thinks I am the first, or one of the first, Vampires but honestly, I have no idea if I am or not. I was born this way, not created by the bite of another Vampire, and I have only ever known life as a Vampire. But I do not believe that my parents were. They may not even have been my parents for all I know. How can any baby know? I can remember them up to a point and knew their love. They were gone far too soon though. But, if they ever drank blood it was never done in front of me.”

Lexa stiffened in dawning horror as she realised what could have happened to everyone, even Octavia’s baby if she had gotten unlucky that first night at the mansion and had managed to get a shot off.

If Clarke was the first, or even one of them and there was another out there, then it was likely that killing her would have ended everyone turned by her or turned by anyone she had created.

There would have been a time not too many years ago when the thought of that would have filled her with joy and sent her on a single minded mission to destroy Clarke but now… just the thought of what could have been or what would happen if, god forbid, her Father ever found out, had a whimper rising up from the depths of Lexa’s soul and had her clutching at Clarke’s hand.

Reading the horror in Lexa’s eyes, Clarke held her closer and gently kissed her cheek. “There were others like me in my village, children born and not created. We found each other and learnt and grew together and kept each other safe. One day some Romanian Gypsies visited the village and they sought out myself and the other Vampires. We were still children, still learning and staying hidden from anyone not like us. But they found us none the less. We thought they were there to harm us but instead they left some of their children with us.” She smiled fondly at the memory.

“There were eight of them, all girls. They were all younger than us but the Gypsies claimed that they had found them. They knew that they had been left for them to find and care for until they found who they belonged with. Apparently that was us. They already knew exactly what they were, the powers they could wield… today they would be called Witches but then they had no name just as we existed and only later became known as Vampires. Then though, they were just our friends, our companions as much as we were theirs. They protected us while we slept and we helped each other grow into our powers by sharing blood, and by sharing power how we just did.”

Clarke paused for a moment and looked at the two women, remembering the feel of their powers working with her own. It had been so many long years since she had shared power with anyone and she had almost thought that lost. With Lexa though it was like stepping back in time…no, it was better… now there was love with it.

“People turned into Vampires now, they stop aging the moment they are turned and grow in strength and ‘powers’ over time. For myself and all the ones born like this, and the Witches, grew up and aged, just as normal humans do but once we reached… for lack of a better word, maturity… we stopped aging. For some that was earlier than others, for others it was later. Hundreds of years past and our numbers grew. We set up homes… communities much like this and Po;is and shared our homes and hearths with others like ourselves that had powers, and even humans that just needed help.”

For a moment, Clarke allowed herself to get lost in the precious memories of that time but the thought of green eyes and the delights of loving, Lexa drew her back quicker than anything had before.

“We became too noticeable for the liking of all the different churches. Rather than accepting us though the churches grew fearful of our powers and the influence they felt that had upon the normal humans compared to the words of their indifferent gods. We were not trying to gain followers or doing anything to them but just that we existed and never aged they felt was a blasphemy and more of a temptation than following their gods and sacrificing every bit of hard earned money in the hopes of buying their way into the afterlife they were selling. The different religions banded together and formed a secret society created purely to destroy us. The Maunon.”

Clarke clasped Lexa’s hand as she stiffened in dawning horror and shared a look with Octavia as she continued and they heard what had been done by the people they had been trained by.

“They had us all hunted and burned our homes with no care as to who was in them and forced us to flee. They rounded up all of our companions they could find and tortured and raped them until they bore them children. Those poor innocents they trained to use their powers to hunt the ones they should have been living with.”

Trying to restrain the anger that still burned so brightly for what had happened, Clarke accepted Lexa’s calming touch and soothed her troubled Reaper too. Kissing the pulse at Lexa’s wrist, Clarke found comfort in the steady beat of her heart against her lips. Looking up, Clarke saw that Lincoln was having to soothe Octavia for a guilt that should never have been hers to feel.

“We were almost hunted out of existence. With each death of my family, the ones I had grown up with, their children passed too. It was a terrible time and the only thing that saved us in the end was the violent nature of man. Even they found it hard to continue their hunts when the world had grown so much and was finding new ways every day to be at war with itself.”

Clarke’s lips twisted at the thought that their salvation had come at such a high cost.

“We hid, cut ourselves off from the power and… protected ourselves from the Maunon and Reaper’s. Cutting ourselves off like that though stagnated our growth on both sides and left many so ignorant of the power locked within them and what could be done with it. That was why when I heard that you, Octavia wanted to start sharing powers with Lexa I said it was a shame. That is something you should have been doing all along, and it made me sad that you had never gotten to really experience it before because your powers had all been corrupted from training and used for a tool for that. You… Octavia, Lexa, all the other Reaper’s… you are from the same bloodlines as those original eight women. I know this because your powers and DNA have passed down from mother to daughter through each generation instead of becoming like the fathers. That is why there are no male Reaper's. All the powers and strength all goes to the women.”

Clarke turned her attention more fully to Lexa, caressing the line of her jaw until she could see into those beautiful eyes. “Your bloodline is something of a mystery though, Lexa. For now anyway. With your Mother being orphaned, I believe she fell under the radar of the Maunon until it was too late for them to use her for hunting. I searched back through the records and I could find no mention of any babies going missing for years. Even when there were gaps because of wars I managed to catch up with everyone… or I thought I had because you, Lexa, were a delightful unexpected surprise.”

“Are you sure you didn’t just want me because of my powers?”

Lexa tone was light and teasing as she drew away but Clarke could hear the uncertainty behind it echoed in her eyes. “The first time I saw you I just knew you were beautiful and I wanted you. And even while being terrorised by that idiot boy you just couldn’t help but want me too. I know you did because I could see it in those beautiful eyes and they never lie.”

Cupping Lexa’s jaw, Clarke kissed across her slightly blushed cheeks before making her way to the soft curve of her lips. “After that, yes, your power called to me, I can’t and won’t deny that, but I was already hooked and couldn’t stay away even when I realised you had been trained as a Reaper and would try to kill me if given even half a chance.”

“I wish you _had_ pulled me off the bike that day,” Lexa whispered against Clarke’s mouth.

“Me too, baby. We’re together now though. And, I know you still don’t believe me, but you, and Octavia, have saved countless innocent lives over the years. Neither of you had much of a choice in what you were trained to do but look at where you’re at now.”

Lexa knew that Clarke was trying to be comforting and, in a way, it was… just so long as Lexa didn’t think about the threat looming up on the horizon in the shape of her Father and what that would mean for everyone.

“I hate it when you get that troubled look on your face, Lexa. The last time you looked like that you ran off and then came back all beat up and pulled a knife on me.”

“What?!” Head whipping back and forth, Lincoln looked between Lexa and Clarke before fixing an accusing glare upon his wife. “A knife?”

“Lincoln, I told you about that.”

“Not the knife part you didn’t, Octavia.”

“Really?” Getting up, Octavia made her way nonchalantly towards the door with Lincoln shadowing her every step.

“Yes, really…! I would have remembered that part woman!”

“In that case… Oops?” With a cheeky wave towards Lexa and Clarke, Octavia darted through the door with Lincoln in hot pursuit.


	35. Day 11 (night) 6/14

As she walked into their bedroom, Clarke could smell the scent of leather and outdoors even before she saw Lexa sitting on the edge of the bed bent over fastening up her boots. Her love was dressed for business and worse, her helmet was sitting on the bed so Clarke knew she was planning on riding off somewhere. Taking advantage of Lexa’s apparent distraction, Clarke slid quietly onto the bed behind her. “And where are you off to?”

“Jesus!” Catching her breath, Lexa straightened up and leant back into the warmth of Clarke’s body as her lovers arms came around her from behind, settling around her like they were right where they belonged. “I didn’t hear you come in!” she smiled softly, tilting her head to the side to allow for Clarke gentle nuzzling.

“Ninja Vampire skills,” she purred against the sweet curve of Lexa’s neck as she unzipped her black leather jacket. Sliding a hand inside, she cupped Lexa’s left breast, lifting and squeezing through the fabric of her clothing until Lexa grew breathless and moaned. She could feel the beat of her heart rising in excitement. “Now, where are you off to?”

“I was coming to find you soon as I was ready… I’m kind of feeling naked without my own weapons so I’m heading out to go pick some up.”

“From your cabin?” The heartbeat against her hand was steady, risen only because of her presence she hoped but with no evidence that Lexa was troubled by her questions.

“Not the one you all found, no,” she smirked. “That one is empty of weapons now.” Putting a hand over the one covering her heart, Lexa pressed it closer so that Clarke could feel her heart better and met the beautiful blue of her eyes in the mirror. “There, eyes and heart. That better?” she smiled at Clarke’s nod, not in the least bit worried about being tested in such an obvious and unnecessary way. Unnecessary because Clarke was perfectly capable of hearing her heartbeat from across the room. “I’ve got another cabin on the other side of town from that one, cabin fifteen, and a lockup on ‘Pine Street’ opposite the bar where most of my weapons are. That’s where I’m heading.”

Clarke loved that Lexa was willing to trust her enough to tell her all her hiding places around Polis but… “You are not going alone,” she stated emphatically.

“Clarke, I have to.” Turing around in Clarke’s arms, Lexa quietened her with a kiss. “I’ve already had this out with Anya.” Though she hadn’t gone so far with her as to let her know just where her cabin and lockup were. Anya hadn’t bothered to ask and if she had, Lexa wasn’t sure she would have said. Even she had to admit though that that would have been more to aggravate Anya than because she didn’t trust her.

Telling Clarke was different though. With the burden she was carrying about her Father, Lexa wanted the least amount of secrets between them on all other things. “If anyone is seen with me it would put them in danger more than if I just went alone.”

“Then, if it’s so dangerous, why are you going, there are weapons enough here?”

“Because as well as getting my weapons and some clothes too I want to check around and see if anyone is spying on me or the mansion. That I can’t do from in here, Clarke.”

“I don’t like this.”

“I know. I’ll only be a couple of hours though… then I’ll probably be in worse danger.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I mentioned to Anya that I might use the gym to work out when I get back and she rubbed her hands together far too excitedly and said she would have something planned. I suspect a little payback for how I’ve messed up her precious rotas and for all the bruises I’ve caused…”

“And the broken bones… Hmm, suddenly I’m feeling the urge to visit the gym later.” Despite her fear at Lexa going out alone she grinned in anticipation because Lexa most definitely intended to return and because she couldn’t wait to see her loves skills in action without the risk of bodily harm. “Maybe I could give them some pointers on how to handle you.”

“Your way of ‘handling’ me only you get to do. Anyone else tries that and broken bones will be the least of their problems.” Lexa growled.

“God! You’re sexy when you get all ‘Grrr’. Are you sure you wouldn’t just rather stay in bed for the rest of the day… or for all eternity?” Unable to resist the temptation within her grasp, Clarke brushed aside the wild tumble of curls where they’d fallen across Lexa’s shoulder and gently ran her teeth along her neck. She closed her mouth around her pulse and sucked on it deeply. Swirling her tongue over Lexa’s gently trapped flesh, Clarke drew a sound that was part sigh, groan and whimper, and all desire from Lexa’s gently parted mouth.

Tangling her hand in Clarke’s hair, Lexa pulled the wicked Vampire away from her throat. Both of them knew full well that she was no match for Clarke’s strength but that she was willing to allow herself to be moved and respected her wishes just made Lexa love her even more. “You are far too tempting and I would love nothing more than to just forget about everything else and lose myself in you but…”

“Let me guess… it’s something you ‘have’ to do?”

“’fraid so. I promise though, I’ll be careful and I won’t be long.”

Running a finger across Lexa jaw, Clarke gently tapped the point of her chin. “One of these days, my sweet Lexa, I’m going to loosen you up enough that you won’t feel the need to keep things from me.”

“Well I just gave you the locations of two places that no one else knows about so I don’t think you’re doing too bad on the whole loosening up thing.” Smiling warmly, Lexa nipped at the finger teasing across her lips before gathering Clarke close for a kiss. Just the thought of leaving the safety of her arms had her aching. If it wasn’t something she had to do she knew she would have just been ripping her clothes up and taking Clarke up on her offer to just stay in bed with her. “I…” clearing her throat she tried again, “if you need me, I programmed my number into your phone.” She nodded to where Clarke’s iPhone was lying beside the bed. “I will always answer if I can.”

Pulling Lexa closer, Clarke wrapped her arms around her trim waist. If she squeezed hard enough she could crush ribs and break bones with ease but she tightened her embrace around her loves muscular body, lightly, just enough to make her feel secure within her embrace and trigger the response she was looking for. Lexa’s eyes darkened and flash with that brilliant metallic desire. A soft growl of need purred against her lips as they kissed hungrily, feeding on each other’s hunger and passion.

“You are wicked,” Lexa growled, nipping at Clarke’s lips in tender admonishment. “I need to leave now so I can get back to you.”

Picking Lexa’s helmet up off the bed, a move which earned her a soft knowing smile, Clarke kept a hold of it and walked with Lexa out to her bike before finally handing it over. “Take care out there.”

“I will. Could you tell Octavia not to worry too? I can feel her watching me from the library again. Swear that baby of theirs is going to come out holding a book.” Chuckling, Lexa swung her leg over her bike and settled down on the seat. Raking her Clarke tousled hair back from her face, Lexa quickly tied it back at the nape of her neck and pulled on her helmet.

Stepping back as Lexa started up her bike, Clarke watched as her love set off down the driveway. Despite her concern, Clarke couldn’t help but chuckle as the guards she rode past stepped quickly back as she drew near. She couldn’t help it, as soon as the bike vanished out of sight, Clarke found Lexa’s name programmed into her phone and hit dial.

“What took you so long?”

Clarke chuckled as Lexa answered and actually spoke instead of waiting for confirmation as to who was calling. “I didn’t want to call straight away and seem too eager,” she smiled.

“I was giving you ten more seconds and then I was going to call.”

“Missing me too, huh?”

“Very much. I know I’m not going to be long but DAMN.”

“Tell me,” Clarke begged quietly. She needed to hear that Lexa was missing her just as much as she was her.

“It hurts so much. Kind of sounds a little creepy but I just want to be so close to you until I can’t tell where either one of us ends.”

“Sometimes close just isn’t close enough,” Clarke agreed.

“How you said it sounds so much better and less serial killer-y,” Lexa chuckled. “Oh, that was interesting.”

“What was? Are you okay, my love?”

“Just went through the barrier. I’d forgotten about it until it just buzzed me.”

“Painful?” Lexa didn’t sound like it had bothered her too much but Clarke wanted to be sure that she wasn’t putting on a brave front about what she had felt.

“No, just warm and unexpected,” Lexa assured her. “Wouldn’t mind knowing if anyone else coming or going feels anything or if it’s just because I had a hand in putting it in place?”

“I’ll make sure they get asked. Depending on what, if anything, is felt we might be able to tell what it’s protecting against.” As she talked to Lexa, Clarke moved back into the mansion and went into the apartment she shared with her love. Taking a deep breath she took in the scent of her that lingered and felt loneliness clawing at her insides.

She didn’t mean to do it but as she breathed out Clarke’s power rushed out with her shaky breath. All around her she could see the auras of everyone within the mansion and the grounds how she had when she had shared power with Lexa but they weren’t who she wanted to see. Further it stretched out, seeking out Lexa until she could see the trail of gold sparkling just above the surface of the road leading to Polis.

“Clarke?”

Up ahead on the road, Clarke could see the bright gold figure of Lexa on her bike. She glanced over her shoulder and flipped up the visor on her helmet to reveal the bright metallic green of her eyes.

“Someone is being bad.”

Clarke could hear the gentle humour and wonder in Lexa’s voice as clearly as she saw her mouth moving as she spoke. She wanted to reassure Lexa that everything was okay, that it was her but she just couldn’t find her voice. This power was new to her and she didn’t know how to control it or pull back and right then she really didn’t want to if it meant she could see Lexa.

Pulling her bike over, Lexa switched off the engine and climbed off her bike as she removed her helmet, taking out the Bluetooth so she could keep talking. Even though Clarke still hadn’t spoken, Lexa knew that she was the one responsible for the wave of power heading towards her as soon as she had felt it. There was a scent to it, a feeling, which was purely Clarke.

As it flowed around her, tugging at her clothes and hair, caressing her skin, Lexa breathed it in and let her own powers flow back to Clarke. Over the Bluetooth headset, Lexa heard Clarke give a tremulous moan as it reached her and saw the aura of her spark into life as though she was right there before her. “Take a breath. I’m right with you, Clarke. Just focus on me, just on me, don’t let it drag you on.”

“That- that was unexpected,” Clarke breathed. “I never expected to be able to gain new powers like this.”

“First time that kicked in with me I ended up hundreds of miles away from where I was. I thought I would never get back into myself.”

“How old were you when that happened?”

“Hmm, young… five I think.”

“Five? That must have been terrifying.”

“It was but I quickly learned how to go only as far as I want to.” That that learning had come on the end of a stick if she was ‘gone’ for more than ten seconds, Lexa left unspoken. For a five year old Lexa that had been a hard lesson to take. “I know you want to come with me but you need to shut it down now… can you do that or do you need me to talk you through it?”

“I think I can do it but talk me through it so I know I’d doing it right.”

“I think someone is just stalling for time,” Lexa chuckled, keeping her calm and grounded with her voice and the presence of her power. “But that’s more than fine with me. Don’t worry, I won’t pull mine back until yours is under control. Just breath in, let the power flow back into you. Have you ever been fishing? It’s like that, just reel it in a bit at a time. Don’t try to yank it back.”

Clarke could feel sweat breaking out across her body with the effort of reigning in the strangeness of the new part of her power. “This was not so difficult this morning,” she grumbled. But then when she had felt everyone in the mansion it had been a different part of it and she had had Lexa right there guiding her. “How did you manage to get back to yourself when you were just a baby?”

“My mom was the first one to find me. She kept calling my name and just held me until I worked my way back to her voice.”

“Your parents didn’t call for a Doctor to help or make sure you were okay?”

“No. I was too young to think anything wrong about it at the time,” and her Mother had made her swear to keep what had happened to herself. “My Father didn’t more care for Doctors anyway,” they tended to frown upon things like bruises and broken bones in young children and asked too many questions. It had taken her many years to admit what she was capable of and then he had rewarded her with pain before declaring it as useless.

“Okay, keep pulling it back. You’re nearly there now.” Lexa could feel it as Clarke’s power released its hold on her and missed it instantly. “That’s it… I’m going to pull mine back now…” before she did though, Lexa just couldn’t resist the temptation afforded her and ran her power all around Clarke’s body.

“Now that was wicked,” Clarke sighed into the phone at the sensation.

“I love you.”

Clarke held the phone close, almost crushing it as she absorbed the words and the weight of the emotion in Lexa’s voice as they filled her up. It didn’t matter how often those words were spoken or how often they were said in other ways, she knew they would never lose their impact. “And I love you too, my Lexa.”

Lexa dragged in a shuddering breath, smiling as she blinked back tears threatening to spill as they were pushed aside by the waves of love. “I don’t want to go…no,” she interrupted with a soft laugh as she heard Clarke taking a breath to tell her to just come home. “I’ll be home soon but I need to hang up for a while. Signal always gets a bit patchy on this part of the road and I don’t want you to worry and get dragged out again if we suddenly lost the call.”

“Okay. Where are you heading first?”

“Up to the cabin, thought I would grab some clothes first then swing around the town a while before I head to the lockup for my weapons. Don’t worry… I plan on being very careful,” she assured her.

“You better. The only bruises I want to see on that delightful body of yours later are the ones I put on it while we make love.” Clarke smirked as Lexa sucked in an audible breath at her words. “I’ll see you soon, my love.”

Still smiling at Clarke’s wicked teasing, Lexa climbed back on her bike and started back down the road towards Polis again. She used every ounce of her training and power to check the road ahead and behind. Every car that lingered too long sent her driving down a different street to make sure it wasn’t following her. Every glance from a stranger, every glint at a window, every sharp sound, had her wondering if it was someone watching and reporting on where she was or someone lining her up in the crosshairs of a gun.

Only when she was a certain as she could be that she was good to go did Lexa turn her bike up the path to the cabin and even then, with her Father’s last visit very fresh in her mind, she went in with even more care than usual. Nothing like having the crap beaten out of you to make you a little more paranoid than usual.

Not wanting to linger, Lexa got the clothes and the few remaining weapons she wanted and made her way back into the main part of Polis. She was eager to get back to Clarke but she took care again and looped around through the streets before making her way to the lockup on ‘Pine Street’. It was still early but the bar across the road was busy. The buzz of music and laughter every time the door swung open to let someone in or out was light and pleasant as it drifted into the night.

Pushing her bike back into the shadows of the small side alley, Lexa checked the doors to the lockup for any signs of tampering before opening the small side door and going inside. Feeling the vibration of her phone, Lexa checked the caller ID as she put her bag down. Smiling she clicked to accept the call.

“Hey.”

“Missing you.”

“I’m missing you too,” leaning against the wall, Lexa closed her eyes and wrapped herself up in the soft huskiness of Clarke’s voice as it purred directly into her ear.

“Are you nearly done?”

“Just got to the lockup so shouldn’t be too much longer.” Moving to the back of the lockup, Lexa opened up the lockers carefully hidden behind perfectly normal storage boxes and ran her fingers over the vast array of guns and knives. From amongst the knives she picked out a flat jewellery box and opened it. Nestled upon a layer of purple velvet was the twin of Clarke’s dagger necklace. The only differences were that the one she was holding had a rose engraved into the blade and it had been blessed multiple times by people that knew what they were doing.

“What’s going on at the mansion then?”

“I’m not too sure right now.”

“Not too…” Frowning at her words and tone, Lexa glanced up from the necklace. Across the street she could hear the rising swell of sound coming from the bar as the door was opened. She could also hear it more clearly coming through the phone. “Where are you, Clarke?”

“I’m safe.”

“Safe is at the mansion and you’re not at the mansion.” Letting out just a small amount of power, Lexa searched around and looked up as she saw a distinct and familiar aura of golden red on the roof. “The roof? Really?” Lexa gave Clarke a little nudge with her power to let her know she had been found. “Why don’t you come on down?”

“I’m going across the road to the bar… join me.”

Lexa was left blinking in amazement as Clarke simply vanished off the roof right from under the gaze of her power. She had never seen a Vampire move that fast before and she was sorely tempted to see if she could track her down. As she knew where she was heading though, Lexa decided to save that for another time and just go meet her at the bar.

Locking the weapons back up, Lexa wheeled her bike inside the lockup and closed it up before fastening her jacket up and making her way across to the bar via a little side street detour. Just to be safe.

When she entered the bar didn’t fall silent like they did when a stranger entered in a movie but she felt the level of awareness go up and caught more than a few people looking her way. Weaving in and out of the tables she made her way to the far end of the bar where she could keep an eye on almost everyone and protect her back at the same time by using the mirror behind the bar.

“Well, well. What are you doing here again Reaper?”

Turning in her seat, Lexa studied the not too friendly look on the big man’s face and gave what she hoped was a friendly smile. He was huge, a hulking, intimidating man with one of the bushiest beard Lexa had ever seen. As bushy as it was though it didn’t hide the perpetual scowl on his face tattooed face. “It’s just Lexa tonight, _Caleb_.” Lexa grinned inwardly at his agitated growl but she kept her face friendly and neutral. Caleb was an alias…only when she had pointed out that in Hebrew it meant ‘dog’ did he reveal that his name was actually Gustus. Not that Lexa let it stop her from poking at him with it to get under the skin of the Werewolf owner of the ‘Grounders Bar’ on a couple of occasions.

“I can smell the weapons on you ‘Lexa’ you better not be looking for trouble.” He had heard that Lexa was hanging around at the mansion now, some had even said it was looking to be a permanent arrangement, but working on their side didn’t mean she wasn’t any less dangerous than normal. Many had made that mistake before.

“Gus, I’m always packing. I swear though, I’m not looking for trouble.” Not the kind Gustus was thinking of anyway. The kind of trouble she was looking for was a wayward blonde Vampire Queen that she loved more than anything. One that had put herself in the open at the worst possible time.

“And what’s a pretty thing like you doing here all alone?”

Gustus froze in terror as a man came up behind Lexa and spoke. That alone usually meant a one way trip to the state of unconsciousness but not done there, the man wrapped a hand up in Lexa’s hair and pulled her head right back for his kiss. Gustus wasn’t sure what was more shocking, that he had managed to get even that far without having his limbs ripped off or that Lexa was actually returning the man’s rough, passionate kiss and even seemed to be melting into his possessive touch.

“Jacob! Buddy, I don’t think that’s a very good idea!” Gustus tried to laugh and make light of it as Jacob wrapped his arm around Lexa and, oh fuck, actually squeezed Lexa’s breasts as he did so. He really did not want to have to leap over the bar to save Jacob from Lexa because he had taken a shine to the wrong woman.

“Jacob, huh?” That the name meant supplanter in Hebrew wasn’t lost on Lexa. “Well, _Jacob_ , after a kiss like that I think you should at least buy me a drink.”

“Bourbon straight up for me Gustus and whatever my lady wants.”

“Just a coke for me, Gus.” Lexa watched with interest as ‘Jacob’ sat on the stool next to her and casually adjusted a noticeable bulge in ‘his’ pants that Lexa had felt against her when they had kissed. Gustus ran off to get their drinks as though half scared to leave them alone and looking like he wanted to evacuate the bar at the same time. “So, come here often… Jacob?”

What Lexa really wanted to ask was how in the hell Clarke had managed to transform all that regal very curvy feminine beauty into a very convincing dark haired man? It wasn’t just the use of makeup to sharpen some features and lessen others or the no doubt expensive wig… Even her mannerisms were perfect, right down the unsubtle cock adjust, and somehow she had managed to drop her voice lower and more gravelly too. Lexa held her tongue though, as much as she wanted to know she knew if she asked, no matter how quietly, every Vampire and Werewolf in the bar would hear her and it would blow what was obviously a disguise that had worked on them long enough for her to be on first name term was Gustus.

“At least once a week, doll. Haven’t seen you here before though, I would have remembered that.”

“Jacob, this here is Lexa… you might have heard her mentioned? She’s a ‘Reaper’.”

Lexa couldn’t help but smile at the desperation in Gustus voice and the audible air quotes he put around Reaper as he put their drinks down in front of them. The look he gave her begged her not to flatten ‘Jacob’. Whatever backstory Clarke had woven for Jacob had Gustus very protective of him… or just worried that she would cause trouble while flattening Jacob.

“A Reaper huh? Going to chase me later?”

“I might.”

“I’ll be sure to make it worth your while when I let you catch up to me in the bedroom then.”

“Oh goddddd,” Gustus groaned.

“Oh, I just bet you will,” Lexa smiled softly.

“Best warn you though, I bite.”

Lexa thought Gustus was going to have a heart attack as Clarke flashed her wickedly sharp Vampire teeth at her. “I already know,” running a finger inside her lip, Lexa held it up so they could both see the blood Clarke had caused with her rough kiss.

“Be a shame to waste that,” leaning in, Clarke licked the blood from Lexa’s finger and then kissed her deeply again. Sucking on her lovers lip, she drew more blood into her mouth as Lexa whimpered in need, then, running her tongue across the small wound she had created, Clarke sealed it for her.

“You have totally ruined my reputation,” Lexa whispered weakly against Clarke’s mouth.

Grinning, Clarke leant back against the bar and threw anyone looking a challenging glare as she swirled the dark amber liquid around in her glass. Tossing it back she swallowed the fiery liquid with one gulp and tapped the rim as she put it back on the bar. “Hit me with another, Gustus. Sure you wouldn’t like to graduate to the hard stuff, Lexa? I’ll make sure you get home okay, darlin’.”

Leaning closer, Lexa ran her fingers down Clarke’s throat and the front of her white t-shirt. Barely resisting the urge to peek inside to see just how in the hell she had managed to hide the magnificent swell of her breasts. Kissing along her jaw, Lexa nipped on her earlobe. “Only if I can drink from your mouth,” she purred against her ear.

As he poured another shot of bourbon into Jacob’s glass, Gustus studied the couple intently. Knowing Lexa and her reputation he had half expected her to rip Jacob to shreds right there at the bar but, even though it was more difficult to pick up on Jacob, he could smell their desire for each other. That couldn’t be faked and neither could the fact that it was willing, so he knew that Jacob hadn’t somehow managed to do the impossible and put the Vampire whammy on Lexa.

Clarke watched Lexa’s sultry gaze darken as she filled her mouth with bourbon. She leaned closer, angling her head as Lexa met her half way. The brush of Lexa’s mouth against her own was as electric as always, her moan a gentle vibration that set off sparks throughout Clarke’s body. Fingers running up Lexa’s back, Clarke buried them into the soft warmth at the nape of her neck. Wrapping her other arm around Lexa’s waist she pulled her closer, pressing their bodies tight together as Lexa drank from her mouth.

“You ready to come home with me Babydoll?”

After that, Lexa did the only things she was capable of right then and nodded her head against Clarke’s shoulder. Placing her hand in the one offered to her, Lexa slid off the stool and let Clarke guide her.

“Lexa?” Gustus stepped back in shock as Lexa glanced at him and he caught a glimpse of Vampiric eyes before Jacob whispered at her to keep her eyes down. Lexa was more often than not a danger and a pain in everyone’s ass when she was around but as he watched her calmly being led away by Jacob, Gustus couldn’t help but feel unexpectedly concerned for her. He had heard that she had helped out that pack in Tennessee not too long ago. That earned her a huge amount of respect.

Tossing back a swig of bourbon straight from the bottle, Gustus gestured to Indra to let her know that he was heading into the back to make a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how Clarke would do pretending to be a man but...yeah...


	36. Day 11 (night) 6/14

Pulling Clarke inside the lockup, Lexa shut and locked the door behind them and leant against it as she looked at the other woman. Her whole body still felt that strange combination of weak and over sensitive that Clarke’s kisses seemed to bring about. All she could think about was feeling her mouth and touch upon her again and it took every ounce of self-control not to throw herself against her.

“Oh my god! I don’t know how you managed that, but you are evil! How did you convince a bar full of Vampires and Werewolves that you’re a guy called Jacob? They should have been able to smell that lie a mile off.”

“Thousands of years of practice, my love,” Clarke smiled.

“Okay,” Lexa laughed as Clarke’s voice and mannerisms came out of Jacob, “now that is just weird. Now, you were saying?”

“I can, to a small degree, change my scent. Though I’ve been careful to only go out as Jacob when there have been a lot of people around to help confuse everyone a little more. The difference in height… good heels and attitude.”

“Do any of the others know you’ve been going off in disguise like that?” She shook her head again. Even knowing it was Clarke beneath it all it was quite surreal to see.

“Until you turned up I hadn’t been staying at the mansion full time anyway so it never came up. Tonight I just couldn’t stay away from you so I dusted the wig off.” Closing the gap between them, Clarke pinned Lexa back against the door. Running her lips along the side of Lexa neck she closed her mouth around her pulse and sucked upon it. Lexa’s hands fluttered against her waist, a whimper of need tumbling from softly parted lips. Pulling back a little, Clarke grinned in satisfaction when she saw that Lexa’s eyes had bled back to metal. “God, I love when your eyes go like that. I love knowing all that hunger is for me.”

“With how you make me feel I’m going to have to start wearing sunglasses all the time.” Lexa chuckled breathlessly.

“I want you to light the world up for me, Lexa… right now though, I’ll settle for this room.”

Lexa tried to stop Clarke but it was a half-hearted attempt at best that was made even more so by Clarke’s knowledge of which buttons to push and skills at finding new ones. Within seconds Lexa was incapable of doing more than begging for release as her lover’s skilled mouth and fingers worked her body into a frenzy of need.

“Look at me Lexa… that’s it, keep them beautiful eyes open… I want to see your eyes shine for me while you come all over my face.”

Powerless to resist her own needs and the desires of the beautiful Vampire knowingly working her body into a frenzy, Lexa bit down on her own hand to contain her screams of release as Clarke sank her teeth into her clit. It should have hurt like hell but Lexa was too far gone to feel anything other than pleasure as Clarke drank upon her blood and come as she filled her mouth.

Lexa couldn’t remember moving but the next thing she became aware of was trembling against Clarke’s body, her head resting against her shoulder as she knelt across her thighs on the floor. The ridged outline of the fake cock in her pants pressed against her tender flesh. Feeling a trickle down the side of her neck, Lexa knew that Clarke had tasted her blood and she could kind of remember begging her to do it, but everything felt like a delightful blur that just made her give a chuckle that sounded a bit too much like a giggle as she drifted down from that state of post orgasm bliss. “Wow,” she breathed against Clarke’s neck. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too my beautiful, Lexa.”

Looking around the room, Lexa watched the play of green light that shone from her eyes. “Yeah,” she chuckled. “Gonna need sunglasses... as do you,” she smiled as she looked into the bright blue shine of Clarke’s eyes.

“That’s the good thing about Jacob,” Clarke purred in her deeper masculine voice. “Jacob is cool that way and always carries shades.” Reaching into her jacket pocket, she pulled out a pair of sunglasses and winked at Lexa as she slipped them on.

“Jacob is not cool enough to let me have them though?”

“Cool and smart enough to know that you will be wearing your helmet and looking all beautiful riding pillion whilst I make sure you get home, like I promised.”

“How did you get into town anyway?” Climbing to her feet, Lexa leant back against the door as her legs wobbled. “Oh boy,” she chuckled.

“I ran.”

“You… ran… in those?” Lexa pointed at Clarke’s boots. They were well done to disguise that they were really heels and not just men’s footwear and the cut of her pants helped too. The rest was down to attitude and confidence to back them up they made Clarke seem even taller than the five foot nine the heels put ‘Jacob’ at. The thought of running in four inch heels though made Lexa nervous just thinking about it.

“Running in heels is not as difficult as you think… and I have had many years to practice.” Climbing to her feet, Clarke closed the gap between them again and helped Lexa back into her clothes and straightened them up as her hands were shaking too much. “What?” she smirked knowingly as Lexa winced as she zipped her jeans back up.

“Tender anyway from coming so hard but… Ahh, you didn’t heal your bite did you?”

“Nope… I want you to feel it with very vibration of the engine and over every bump I can possibly find in the road on the way home.”

“Oh my… _Jok_!!” doubling over, Lexa clutched at her abdomen as a wave of desire slammed into her anew.

“Now, while I pack up your weapons for you, go sit over there and behave.”

“Sit? Ha!” Padding one of the storage crates with her jacket, Lexa cautiously perched herself where she could watch over what Clarke did, just so she could watch her. By the time the bags were packed and loaded up on her bike, Lexa had to admit that Clarke certainly knew what she was doing. There had been no hesitation, no question as to if something was safe, just a calm proficiency.

“Okay, is that everything?” Pushing her shades into place, Clarke lobbed Lexa’s helmet to her. “Time for that ride,” she grinned as Lexa winced just trying to get off the crate. “Don’t worry, baby, I’ll soothe that ache in a little while.”

“If I haven’t mentioned it before… evil.” Opening the door to the lockup, Lexa stood back as Clarke gunned the engine and rode her bike out into the alley.

“Who in the hell are you and what are you doing on Lexa’s bike!”

“ _Jok!_ ” Grabbing up her helmet, Lexa rushed outside and placed herself between Clarke and the guards that were blocking the bike from leaving the side alley. “Anya! Stand down!”

“What the hell is going on Lexa!? I thought you were just in town to get some ‘stuff’ and next thing I get a call from the bar. Gustus seemed to think you were in trouble or were about to cause trouble!”

Damn it, Lexa cussed herself silently. She had been so focussed upon Clarke that she had forgotten to take into account that Gustus had served with Anya before he had got drummed out of the army for the crime of getting infected by a Werewolf while on patrol. He was one of Anya’s main spies in town. “Nothing is wrong…”

“And I supposed you’ll be telling me next that that isn’t a bite on your neck?!” Watching Lexa’s face intently, Anya watched as she touched the puncture wounds and felt the tracks of blood. She expected fury from her but instead of being angry at the Vampire on her precious bike that had apparently fed from her, she blushed at the Vampire and directed all her anger towards her and the other guards.

“Anya! This is not the time or place,” Lexa hissed, trying to draw her attention to the looks she was bringing their way from the street and across from the bar. She had spent a lot of time, years, securing places that no one knew about and Anya was blowing it! At one time she would have been furious at her for that but they were just places and if she needed to she could find others. Everything had changed for Lexa though, she didn’t care about the lockup. She didn’t care that everyone would know, if they already didn’t, that she was staying at the mansion. What did bother her immensely right then, was that Anya was running the risk, albeit unknowingly, of blowing the cover of one of the people she was sworn to protect.

“Who in the fuck is this guy anyway?!” Still trying to decide if the vampire was a threat or needed protection from Lexa, Anya glared at the Vampire. She had ‘never’ heard of Lexa being the kind of Reaper to lure a Vampire, or anyone in, using sex, so this behaviour from her was bizarre to say the least. In fact, the only Vampire she had ever seen get close to Lexa was Clarke. And Anya didn’t believe for one minute that just because Lexa had discovered love with one that she would willingly let another have a taste. Nor did she think that the Queen would take too kindly to Lexa fooling around with another even if she was that way inclined.

“This is Jacob, my new… friend.” Catching movement from Clarke, Lexa stepped back and placed a hand on Clarke’s arm before she could reach up to remove her wig and reveal herself. It would have ended the arguments and cleared things up with the guards in an instant but could open up a can of trouble depending on who was watching, so Lexa wanted to avoid it if at all possible. She gave the smallest shake of her head, “don’t,” she whispered before turning her eyes back to Anya. “Jacob is just about to take me home.”

Fury ran through Anya at the thought of her inviting some unknown Vampire back to the mansion. “If you think-”

“Anya,” grabbing the other woman, Lexa pushed her back against the wall, blocking her as she tried to fight loose. “For fucks sake! Would you please just shut the fuck up! I’m not hunting and I’m not in danger. Now I’ll explain when we get back and the whole of Polis isn’t looking and listening in!” she hissed venomously. Anya was a good guard but right at that moment she was the only one causing any danger. And once Anya found that out Lexa knew she was going to be pissed at herself… and probably her too as usual. “Trust me,” she whispered even though she could tell Anya was in no mood to listen.

“Come on, Babydoll.” Holding out a hand in invitation, Clarke pulled Lexa against her side before she could climb on to the bike behind her. In a purely possessive move that was every inch Clarke and Jacob, she ran her tongue across the bite marks on Lexa’s neck and gave the curve of her ass a very friendly squeeze. “Let’s get the hell outta here so we can enjoy the rest of our night together.”

Climbing on to the back of her bike, Lexa winced and gasped quietly as tender bruised and bitten flesh came into contact with the seat. Pulling on her helmet, Lexa snuggled closer to the one responsible for the tender state of her body and lost herself in the heat of Clarke’s body and the vibrations of the engine as she started it up again.

“Follow if you want but, Anya… so help me, if you crowd us I will shoot your tyres out.” Lexa pinched Clarke’s waist as she felt the Vampires shoulders shake in humour and appreciation at her threat.

With the guards keeping a respectful distance in their blacked out SUV, Clarke guided Lexa’s bike through the streets. She wasn’t sure how Lexa felt about riding pillion after her accident… Clarke had never seen Lexa even allow anyone to ride her bike with or without her on it. She seemed totally at ease with her though and whilst her heart rate was accelerated, Clarke could tell that it wasn’t from fear or nervousness by the way her body was relaxed against her back and by how her hands kept moving against her waist and the tops of her thighs. “That was unusually restrained of you, love. Why didn’t you just let me show them who I am?”

“Too many eyes watching right then. And if word got out about Jacob you would lose him as a backup. Though, going by how well you managed that I can’t help but wonder how many others you’ve got to fall back on?”

“Ahh, now that would be telling,” she teased.

Glancing in the bikes mirror, Lexa tapped Clarke on the thigh to get her attention and leant closer to her ear. “Take a left up ahead then turn around at the gas station and double back.”

“Something wrong?”

“Just paranoid I hope… and if nothing it will keep Anya and the others guessing,” Lexa smirked.

As Clarke smoothly turned the bike around, Lexa watched as the white Lincoln she had seen behind them continue on down the road without a hint from the driver that their manoeuvre had bothered him. Anya on the other hand looked totally bemused by it all as she tried to work out what kind of games they were playing. As they hit the edge of town, Lexa tapped Clarke on the shoulder. “Open her up if you want.”

“Sure?”

“Yeah, straight shot back to the mansion and I trust your reflexes more than I trust my own at that speed.” Wrapping her arms tighter around Clarke’s waist, Lexa snuggled in closer and closed her eyes, totally at peace with Clarke’s control of her bike. As Clarke slowed the bike down and turned and passed though the barrier that marked the edge of the mansion grounds, Lexa shivered, feeling the wash of power closing around them. “Did you feel it or does it just happen with me?”

“Not just you. I felt it just and on the way out. It felt different before more… ‘don’t leave’ and just it was ‘welcome back’.” Opening the bike back up, Clarke set the bike racing towards the mansion.

“Well it’s nice to know the grounds want us back anyway ‘cause those lot don’t look too welcoming right now.” And that was an understatement. Anya had obviously called ahead and Raven, Lincoln and Octavia were waiting at the entrance to the mansion looking a combination of furious, concerned and disappointed when their eyes confirmed that she wasn’t alone.

Pulling up in what had become Lexa’s usual place, Clarke turned off the engine while Lexa hopped off the back while the SUV pulled up next to them. Removing her sunglasses as she walked with Lexa, Clarke tucked them away in her jacket and let the persona of Jacob slip away completely one step at a time as she removed the short dark wig and shook her hair loose.

“Oh. My. God.” Octavia stopped dead in her tracks in shock. Once she saw that Lexa’s male friend was really Clarke it just seemed so obvious that she couldn’t understand how she, how any of them, hadn’t realised. Her makeup was good but even when the wig had come off it wasn’t until she had dropped that last bit of attitude that had her jaw looking more square and her walk more masculine that it had all clicked back into place.

“Hey, so… guess who followed me into town?”


	37. Day 12 (night) 7/14

“Is Anya still putting Lexa through hell for yesterday?”

Smiling, Clarke patted the bench next to her. “Lexa is letting Anya think she is.”

Sitting down next to Clarke, Octavia looked at the Vampire for a moment, still trying to come to terms with the fact that she had managed to hide her beauty and disguise herself as Jacob so effortlessly, something that Anya had been ashamed at herself for not realising and for almost exposing their Queen like that. Seeing the knowing smile on Clarke’s mouth at her look, Octavia belatedly turned her attention to what was happening on the huge expanse of space that made up their gym to watch as Lexa worked out with the rest of the guards.

She was keeping pace with them which was more than impressive given how many of them were Werewolves but even across the room, Octavia could see a difference between Lexa and the others as they followed Anya’s rapid fire barked orders. “She hasn’t even broken a sweat yet, has she?”

“Nope,” Clarke chuckled.

“Raven said the other day that Lexa had managed to outrun her back to the mansion with no trouble. And by the sound of it, Lexa wasn’t even aware of how fast she was going. Until I ended up the size of a pregnant elephant we had to run for our lives a couple of times and we were about the same speed. And at my fittest I’d be struggling to keep up with that lot for this long.”

Clarke turned her gaze Octavia’s way, knowing by the tone of her voice that her young friend was chewing something over in her mind. “What are you thinking?” she asked curiously.

“I know you two are sharing blood and power… impossible not to miss the power part… and she’s still healing faster… could this have something to do with it too?”

“It could,” Clarke admitted. “I wish I could say for sure but we; Vampires, Reapers, we have been cut off from each other for so long I think we’re regaining what was lost as well as coming into new powers. Which could very well explain how you were able to become pregnant when everything said it should have been impossible.”

“But… Lincoln and I have never shared power.”

“Not directly maybe. But you live together, love together, just using power around him could well have been enough to trigger a change no matter how small within him.”

Octavia mused Clarke’s words over. It made a hell of a lot of sense… certainly much more than the shrugging of shoulders they had been doing so far. Especially after Clarke had told them their history… how they should have been together sharing power and growing together if not for the jealousy of the churches and the Maunon. “If you don’t mind me asking, what’s changed for you?”

“How you and Lexa can see the auras of Werewolves and Vampires… I can do that too now. I was talking to Lexa about it before we slept and both of us can see more than just the colours of Werewolves and Vampires… how about you?”

“Same, it used to be very indistinct before. Just a vague shape of colour. Now though I can actually see features within the auras well enough to know who I’m looking at and I could see colours and know what was there; red for Vampires, greens for Werewolves. But now I can see normal humans as well and even pick Lexa out by the colour of her aura.”

Clarke smiled softly, looking across to her love as she thought about the beauty she had seen within Lexa’s aura. “Gold?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s the same with yours. A beautiful shining gold. Has there been any changes for Lincoln too?”

“I don’t think he’s really noticed the difference himself yet but sunset and sunrise didn’t act like an on/off switch on him like it usually would. Anything to do with power though… it’s not something he’s ever used before. He won’t say but I think he’s reluctant to try even sharing with me in case he hurts someone or it just doesn’t work.”

“And I thought Lexa would be the one we would have trouble persuading.” Clarke rolled her eyes at Lincoln’s stubbornness and gently squeezed Octavia’s hand when she saw how much his reluctance was hurting her. They were creatures of power, to have that part rejected was hurting her more than even Octavia probably realised. “He already has the power within him, holding it back, trying to, won’t help so it would be better for him if he practices with it before it builds in him too strongly.”

“What could happen if he did hold back too long?” Octavia questioned as concern flared within her.

“If he got mad at someone he could literally rip them apart with his voice or bring a building down. He is powerful and it will find a way out, Octavia. It would be better for Lincoln and everyone else if it’s controlled.”

“Maybe you could have a word with him?”

“If you think it necessary. He is a proud man and I would rather not make it an order with him though. It would be better if he comes to realise on his own just how good and right it is and learns to embrace it. Resisting could just have him blocking himself off more. That was what I feared might happen with stubborn over there but she proved to be delightfully agreeable… for Lexa.”

There was something about the smirk playing around Clarke’s mouth that made Octavia study Lexa. She appeared to be busy with the others as Anya barked out orders for them to climb and jump but… “Oh my god, she can hear us, can’t she?” Octavia whispered.

“Mmmhmm.” Clarke grinned as Lexa stuck her tongue out at them in confirmation. “Now… I don’t know about you but I feel like testing the limits of my Lexa.”

“That sounds wicked… I’m in,” Octavia grinned.

Lexa dropped down from the top of the rope she had been climbing and walked across the huge gym towards Clarke and Octavia.

“And where are you going? Had enough already?” Anya ignored the ‘are you crazy! Let her go!’ looks from some of the guards and gestured for them to continue climbing.

“Evil scheming is afoot, Anya. Okay, what are you two plotting?”

“You didn’t hear?”

“Anya shouted in my ear at the wrong moment,” Lexa admitted as she ignored Clarke’s pat of invitation on the bench beside her and reached for a towel to wipe herself down more out of habit than necessity. Sitting next to her was too distracting and right then Lexa didn’t trust the look in her eyes enough to let herself get distracted. There was definitely scheming going on.

Realizing that Clarke was too busy following the path of Lexa’s towel as she lifted her shirt and wiped at her abs and arms, Octavia decided to speak up before the only testing going on was how fast they could make it to the nearest bed. “We just think that it’s time we found out what you are capable of… without killing or maiming anyone,” Octavia finished quickly at the glint of anticipation in Lexa’s eyes.

“Spoilsport! Anya’s been kicking my ass for hours and you won’t even let me return the favour?”

Reluctantly dragging her eyes away from the display of golden tanned skin and taut muscles, Clarke tuned herself back in on the conversation and ignored the knowing smirk of Lexa’s full lips. “Anya’s been trying and you haven’t even broken out in a sweat yet so we thought we would help her out.”

“The way you make me break out in a sweat… that I don’t want them seeing… again,” she felt her ears go red knowing full well that with how Clarke made her forget herself that there had been far too many that had seen them locked in an embrace already.

“Now who’s being a spoilsport?” Chuckling, Clarke reached for Lexa and shared a look with Octavia as Lexa easily, too easily, dodged her quick move and without seeming aware that she had done so. Her love seemed to have picked up faster reflexes too since they had started sharing blood and power. “I would love to spar with you.”

“Ha! No way! You just want to get me into a compromising position… again.”

“True,” Clarke admitted readily. “Okay, if you won’t spar with me…”

“Which I won’t…”

“…then I get to pick who you will spar with.”

“Damn it! I should really learn to let you finish what you’re plotting! Fine…” Lexa threw up her hands, “do your worst.”

“My worst huh? In that case… Anya, clear the mats! Lexa’s going to be sparing against… everyone! And to make it fair, she’s going to be blindfolded! No scratching, biting or breaking of bones!” she warned.

“My Queen, your guards are well trained and would never do something like that.”

“I know that, Anya. My orders then were for Lexa.”

Even though a lot of the guards chuckled at that, Anya just felt nervous for them… and strangely thankful that Clarke had told Lexa not to hurt them too badly cause, really, she was getting sick of having to spend so much time rewriting the guard rosters all the time.

“Spoilsport,” Lexa grumbled as she climbed to her feet again and made her way to the centre of the room. She knew that since Clarke had had that power awakened in her she had been full of questions about her own limits with it. Lexa had never thought though that Clarke would want to test her limits out by pitting her against fifteen Werewolves that were combat trained all at the same time.

“Okay, let’s make this interesting then. I won’t ask Lexa to guard the Queen ‘cause I think she would beat the crap out of you all to protect her.”

“Damn right,” Lexa growled.

“So, you are all going to do your job and protect the Queen. Anyone thrown three times is out. If anyone cannot continue they are to go to a wall and they are not allowed to re-enter! This is not the WWE so no sneaking back in! The game is over as soon as someone gets Lexa down or she touches the Queen!”

“Are you going to be playing Anya?”

Anya cocked an eyebrow at the wolfish grin of anticipation on Lexa’s face. She couldn’t help but admit to herself that she was interested in how she would match up skill wise to the Reaper but… “I’m playing Ref. on this one so try not to flatten me.” Coming up behind Lexa, she placed a blindfold over her eyes and secured it tightly in place. “See anything?”

“Anya?”

“Yes, my Queen?”

“I just had another idea.”

“Clarke!”

“You haven’t heard it yet, my love.”

“And yet I already know I’m not going to like it.” Folding her arms, Lexa glowered as best as she could while blindfolded.

“Wireless earbuds. Put them in and we’ll see how Lexa does with music playing too. If the music stops, you do too… you got that Lexa?”

“No music, no punching, got it.”

“Thanks for not telling her it was my idea,” Octavia whispered quietly.

“ _Yu Natrona!_ I heard that Octavia!!!”

“Oops?” Octavia smiled as Clarke’s shoulders shook up and down in humour as Lexa slipped into Trigedasleng again. “Sooo, any preference on music?”

“Clarke, could you get my phone out of my bag for me? If I’m going to do this it might as well be to something good.”

“Of course, my love.” Reaching into the bag, Clarke quickly found Lexa’s iPhone and tapped in the code Lexa had given her to unlock it before handing it to Octavia to sync up to the earbuds.

“Okay, Lexa, what do you want on?”

“Find my playlists and put on ‘Relaxation’. And for gods sake, play it in order! Pisses me off when it’s on random!”

“And the last thing they need is a pissed off Lexa,” Octavia muttered as she pulled the playlist up ready to start it off when Anya gave her the word. Scrolling through the list of songs, Octavia couldn’t help but chuckle that Lexa had labelled it as relaxation when it was all fast and loud songs with the most rhythmic beats, mostly Lady Gaga with a smattering of Hayley Kiyoko and Britney. “Relaxation?”

“Hey, you relax to what you like,” Lexa grinned.

Linking in a second set of earbuds, Octavia offered one to Clarke and put one in herself so they could both listen in. “Okay, if everyone is ready? Lexa, don’t forget, if I turn the music off…”

“No more punching… got it.”

Settling back, Clarke watched Lexa as the music started up. It was blatantly obvious which of the guards had had little or no interactions with Reaper’s or Lexa in particular and which knew her of old by which ones hung back and treated her cautiously even though she was effectively blind and deaf. They were the smart ones. The foolish, unknowing ones rushed forwards and were dealt a blow to their egos as well as their bodies as Lexa struck with speed and ruthless efficiency whilst, Clarke realised as she listened in, keeping up with the beat of the music flooding her ears.

She played with them. A gesture here, a step there. Keeping them back and on edge during a slow part of the song before goading them in and delivering a swift blow or tossing someone across the room when the beat picked up. It was beautiful to watch. Her muscular body moving, flowing, in a deadly dance that made Clarke ache to get her alone to test her herself in all forms of sparring and dance until they were too exhausted to move.

Just by the end of one song she had managed to land a blow or toss everyone at least once. The second song was even faster and so was Lexa. Ducking under a punch aimed at her head she swept the legs out from under her attacker and flipped out of the way of another before using one of the ropes to swing back around and take out another.

That she was somehow able to ‘see’ objects around her as well as the auras off the guards made Clarke sit up a little straighter and glance at Octavia for confirmation that that was unusual.

“How did she do that?” Octavia whispered in breathless wonder.

Reaching out cautiously in case she disturbed Lexa’s power, Clarke closed her eyes and looked at the guards nearest to her, focussing on their auras. “Oh,” she chuckled quietly, “now that’s sneaky. When they go past or touch anything it leaves a trace around the object,” she explained at Octavia’s quizzical look.

Closing her eyes, Octavia took a quick look around with her power too. “It was never that clear before,” she whispered in awe as she watched the golden aura of Lexa flowing around the room with a speed and grace that was breath-taking. She was pretty sure that the guards weren’t appreciating it though as Lexa was running rings around them and if they knew she was doing it to Hayley Kiyoko’s ‘Curious’ they would probably be even less impressed.

Flipping the last of the guards for the third time, Lexa looked around the gym just to make sure she hadn’t missed anyone. Most of the auras had made their way to the outskirts of the room well away from Octavia and Clarke to lick their wounds and even Anya was making sure to stay well out of the way even though Lexa had made sure not to throw too many bodies her way.

Stepping over the prone body of the last guard, Lexa made her way towards Clarke without even bothering to take off the blindfold. The red golden glow of her aura was a beautiful beacon even with the brighter gold of Octavia’s shining next to her.

Standing in front of her, Lexa traced her fingers across the beautiful lines of Clarke’s face. Hooking a finger beneath her chin, she tilted it up as she leant down and caressed the full softness of her lips with her own. “Gotcha,” Lexa purred against her mouth.


	38. Day 13 (night) 8/14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not feeling too good today so my apologies for not answering comments. They are all loved and appreciated.  
> In case i have another rough night... a early chapter posting :)
> 
> The conversation at the end... where it is in bold, that is in Trigedasleng to save time trying to kind translations that work and to save everyone having to scroll down to see what was being said :)

Sighing in frustration, Lexa cleared off all traces of her activity on the computer she was using and closed it down before carefully hiding it back on top of one of the bookcases. No matter where she looked or who she reached out to her Father had gone completely off grid even more than usual. She had tried tracking his phone and the best face recognition software that the government didn’t know she could hack into. She had even gone through hours of C.C.T.V. footage for a glimpse of a familiar disguise or walk… anything… that would say if he was around Polis or where he was at all.

Just about the only thing left to try was to use spy satellites to see if he was at any of his safe houses but that was risky and one wouldn’t be in range and accessible to position for another five days… and that was cutting it too fine for Lexa’s peace of mind.

Running weary hands over her face, Lexa groaned and lay her head against the table she had been working at. Given the choice between being blindfolded and set upon by a room of Werewolves and working through bullshit on the computer… Lexa would take the blindfold workout any day. Computers were a necessary tool but that didn’t mean she had to like them any more than they liked her.

Hearing the slamming of car doors, Lexa pushed back her chair and moved through the darkness of the library to the windows. Keeping to the side, she looked down at the vehicle below. She couldn’t really see anything of the Psychic as the car had parked too close to the mansion but Lexa knew she would rather look at another ten hours of C.C.T.V. footage at real time speed than meet with her. The fact that the woman actually seemed eager to meet her didn’t help any.

But… if she helped Clarke with her research into her ancestry Lexa guessed it would be worth it… and, if she was willing, maybe she could help clear up what had happened to Finn. Though, if that brought up questions about Titus, Lexa wasn’t sure what she would do. She couldn’t have Octavia or Clarke putting themselves at risk until she was sure that there was no one working with him at the mansion. Before she went after him, Lexa wanted to make sure they were safe from the threat of that and until the two weeks were up they were as safe as they could be while he thought she was going to fall in line with his plans.

“Are you planning on hiding in here all night, my Lexa?”

“I’m not hiding.”

Clarke smiled as Lexa drew herself upright and clasped her hands behind her back without even facing her. Slipping her arms between Lexa’s and her body, she smiled all the more as Lexa instantly started to unwind her stiff stance as her arms moved around her. “That would be much more convincing if you didn’t pout whilst saying it.”

“Not pouting,” Lexa harrumphed as she turned around in Clarke’s arms so she could get a better look at her. “My, aren’t you looking all extra regal and Vampire Queenish… or is it Queenly? Either way, you are looking stunning.”

“And you are looking very… Heda-ly… not dressing up to greet our guest?” Her hair was twisted into intricate braids that kept the wild thickness from getting in her eyes. All she was missing was a bristling amount of weapons… and knowing Lexa she’d already got far too many hidden on her… and the intimidating mask of her warpaint.

“What? I wore the leather jacket you gave me… see, colour.” Turning slightly, Lexa pointed to the blue roses embroidered across the back of the shoulders.

“I’d much rather look at the roses they were based upon.” Slipping her fingers under Lexa’s top, Clarke touched the start of the tattoo on her side before dipping beneath the edge of her jeans to caress her left hip and the scars there. There was no flicker of self-disgust from Lexa, just a smile and a shiver at the teasing touch. How relaxed she had become with herself and being touched by her in so short a space of time, pleased Clarke greatly.

“You can look at them all you want… later. If you keep that up though we won’t be going anywhere near Octavia’s Psychic. Hmm, on second thoughts… keep touching,” Lexa grinned.

Chuckling, Clarke kissed the tip of Lexa’s nose. “Play nice, she’s come to help.”

“Yes… for a price. I’m sorry, Clarke,” Lexa apologised at the question writ upon her face. “I’ve worked with Psychics before…not often but there was one that has made it difficult for me to trust them completely. They just can’t seem to resist trying to pry where they’re not welcome.”

“Then, if you feel so strongly, why ask Octavia to contact one?”

“Because it would help… and I wasn’t sure I would even be around to have to meet up with them,” she admitted quietly. Stiffening in Clarke’s arms, Lexa turned towards the library door and watched with narrowing eyes as it swung open and Octavia, Lincoln and their guest stepped inside. “Hello, Denae. I wasn’t aware that you would be the Psychic, Octavia would be calling upon.”

“You know me, I like to make an entrance.”

“Yes you do. It is more likely though that you thought I would refuse to meet with you if I’d known it was you.” Lexa felt Clarke’s fingers tighten upon her hip in concern and query at her aggressiveness and she stiffened all the more when she saw Denae’s barely concealed interest at the movement. “Do not let her touch you,” Lexa warned.

“Now, Lexa. As your Queen pointed out, I’m here to help.”

“That was said quietly as part of a private conversation before you entered the room. So, prying, Denae? You do remember what I said the last time you tried your tricks on me?”

“Quite well, thank you,” swallowing nervously, Denae stepped back as Lexa’s eyes narrowed upon her in unflinching warning. “It was unintentional that time I assure you. And I did not know how powerful you had all become since we last met or how much stronger it would be with the Queen here. It is taking more effort than I thought not to read and… as usual… you give me the most trouble, Lexa. So much raw power,” she shivered at the feel of it lashing against her body with such force she felt a trickle of blood upon her forehead.

“Then I suggest you try harder!” Lexa gritted out.

“Lexa,” stepping into Lexa’s path, Clarke placed a hand over Lexa’s heart and touched her jaw with the other to gain her complete attention. As their eyes touched the anger and the first stirrings of metal born of fury and not desire bled away in an instant as Lexa melted into her touch. “Try to stay calm, my love. I don’t know what Denae did to anger you before but, right now, you are the one escalating everything. Just breathe, focus on me, and let it out.”

Guiding her over to a chair at the table, Clarke gently but firmly pushed against Lexa’s shoulder until she sat down. Standing behind her, she deliberately blocked her in and lay a hand against the back of Lexa’s neck and the other over her heart and keep as much contact between their flesh as she could right then whilst Lexa worked to regain her composure.

Clarke’s kept her touch light and calming, soothing not restraining, but if Lexa wanted to start anything she was either going to have to go through her or a heavy table to do it. And Clarke was confident that even with Lexa’s heightened speed and strength she could hold her down… especially as even when provoked, Lexa had never shown any sign of wanting to hurt her even when given a chance to do so.

If nothing else were to come of it, Clarke could see the understanding in Lincoln’s eyes at last. The realisation as he looked on as Octavia gently dabbed the blood from Denae’s forehead and looked upon Lexa, this was the power within her, just a hint of what she could do if she got out of control and she was being cooperative about its use. If he didn’t learn all he could about his own he could do that or much worse to someone he loved.

Eyes closed, Lexa cupped Clarke’s left hand and nuzzled her cheek into the soft warmth of her palm. “I’m sorry…” she whispered quietly.

“No, I’m the one that’s sorry,” quietly thanking Octavia, Denae took a hesitant step closer to the couple. “As you probably gathered, when Lexa and I met before it didn’t end so well between us. As Lexa already said, Psychics tend to pry and the more power we can sense the worse that urge to pry is, especially for myself. I- I lived amongst the Fae for a while and they used it all the time. It took me many years to realise that I had become addicted to it. A realisation I only came to after meeting Lexa. She had already told me what I could and couldn’t do around her but I couldn’t resist when I felt her power and it all went horribly wrong.”

“That’s putting it mildly,” Lexa growled. “She unlocked the memory of every single hunt and every dead body I have seen all at the same time. I was haunted enough by them all so I’m sure you can imagine what that felt like after nearly ten years of full time hunting to get them all coming back as clearly as when they first happened.”

“When Octavia contacted me and I found out you would both be here at the same time… I can’t lie… I wanted to be around all this power again after locking myself away for so long. I didn’t realise though how much stronger it would be now you have found each other again.

“Found each other?”

“I- yes- I suppose I should also admit that really I didn’t need to come at all. Not for that part. I have known since that day who Lexa’s power originates from. I didn’t realise though that I was the only one that knew.”

Lexa tapped the back of Clarke hand as Denae went into what felt like a deliberate overly long pause for dramatic effect. “Want me to beat it out of her?”

Even after what had been revealed, Clarke found herself having to hold back a smile of satisfaction as Lexa rallied and Denae was left twitching nervously from her threat. “I think you had better talk, Denae before I am tempted to let Lexa do what she suggested.”

“My apologies,” Denae quickly straightened up from her bow as power pushed at her from all sides. She had forgotten how tetchy Vampires and Reapers could be sometimes. Really, no patience at all considering that Vampires were just about immortal. “Lexa is a descendant of Pramheda.”

Lexa glanced over her shoulder. Clarke had gone so still that if not for the hands upon her shoulders, Lexa would have thought she had vanished from the room. Even for her, she had gone pale at the name. A name that ended so startlingly like the title she had adopted of Heda. “Clarke, who was Pramheda?”

“Bekka Pramheda… she was my best friend. My companion and a sister to me. She was also the most powerful of the eight left with us by the Gypsies.” Clarke loosened her fingers, peeling them out of the leather of Lexa’s jacket that she had been crushing unknowingly. She looked into the green of her wide eyes, searching her features for any sign of Bekka. “I have never been able to find anyone from her bloodline. I thought every trace of her was lost but with the horror they all went though it gave me hope that she managed to escape their brutality quickly.”

Getting up, Lexa followed Clarke over to the windows and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked so sad and lost that all Lexa wanted was to erase that look from her eyes forever. “Clarke, love, are you okay?”

“Torn, my darling Lexa. I regret what she must have gone through and that I was never able to save her. But… because she did endure… I have you, my heart, and I could never regret that.”

“How come you seem to know so much about the whole Vampire, Reaper, history thing anyway? You said about us finding each other, you wouldn’t have been able to read anything like that off of me, not over the phone. And Lexa didn’t know anything when you met before. What is it you’re not telling us?”

“That would mean delving into my own family history…”

“Then I suggest you delve, Denae. Better make it quick too ‘cause right now I feel like you have been using me to get to them and I am _very_ pregnant, _very_ hormonal and not in the mood to be messed with!” Octavia growled out. Lincoln’s hand upon her wrist a gentle restraining plea of flesh and bone to keep calm and not beat the hell out of their ‘guest’.

“You were all created by the Fae. That’s the very short version.”

Octavia pursed her lips in frustration and begged Lincoln and Clarke with a look to let her take some frustration out on her. “Okay,” she relented as Lincoln’s eyebrow quirked in a silent plea for her to calm down. “I’m intrigued. Try for the slightly longer version now.”

“I’ve been doing a lot of research and as far as I can tell… the Fae came first, or at least as far as _they_ are concerned they did. They were the ones created Clarke and the first Vampires from parts of themselves. That is literally what the records of their history say. Not that you were born of them but created by them and sent out amongst Humans to live. They realised though that the Vampires needed someone that could grow with them, to be their equals, but the Fae were far too removed from them… from you, to become that, and Humans too short lived. They created what became the Reapers to be your companions. There was no ‘official’ name for them before that in the records or for you,” she nodded towards Clarke. “The name Vampire was given to you by Human’s and I believe you called your… friends… Companions?”

Clarke nodded just to get Denae’s story moving along. Bekka and the others had always been far more than that to them though.

“So the Fae were the first beings on Earth?”

“They don’t even know where they came from and the ones that are left now have been around for so long they have forgotten most of their history and spend most of their time in a completely different realm stewing in their hatred of everything. It took a hell of a lot of persuading before they would let me spend any time looking at what was left of their records.”

“Why did they do nothing when they saw what was being done to us?”

“Time passes so much differently for them there Clarke… when I went to be with them I spent several years in research there… when I came out ten times the amount had flown by and I hadn’t aged while I was there.” It had taken her many more years after that to adjust to the new world around her. So many that no one was interested in what she had learned about beings that had become myth. “From what I read though, as soon as they realised something was wrong they did try to help but all they managed to do was rescue a few of your companion’s children. That was why you never found any trace of Bekka. Her descendants were living with the Fae.”

“My mom was found abandoned as a baby, there was no one with her. How in the hell could something like that happen?”

“I can’t say for sure. When I was there I was kept restricted to a limited area and wasn’t allowed to see anyone and what I read was tucked away, hidden and forgotten. After Octavia got in touch with me though I contacted my friend again and asked what had happened to Bekka’s descendants. Since I last spoke to him he said there had been a rebellion. He wouldn’t say what about and he claimed that the records had been destroyed. From what he would tell me though most of your ancestors left or were forced to leave by what happened. Without any records I do not know how many there were and I’m not sure if your mom was a baby at the time they left or if she was born here and then abandoned. They would have known to keep well hidden by then though. One thing the Fae are big on is keeping a low profile and they would have passed that trait on to them. After so many years they may not have known they even had any kind of power within them if there were more males than females.”

“I need some time to take this all in.” Looking into Clarke’s troubled gaze, Lexa held out a hand to her. “Walk with me?”

“I thought you were going to run off and be alone then.”

“I can’t think of anyone else I would rather be alone with,” Lexa smiled softly. Her main reason for being alone though was to get Clarke away from it all, to give her a moment to breathe while she absorbed everything.

“Saves me having to track your cute ass down again anyway,” smiling at the almost shy look in Lexa’s eyes as she ducked her head a little, knowing full well the passion that lurked just beneath the surface, Clarke brushed her thumb across her lips. “And yes, I will walk with you.” Twining her fingers with Lexa’s, Clarke let her lover lead the way.

That Lexa put herself between her and Denae didn’t go unnoticed by anyone but Denae backed away quickly as though, and maybe rightfully so, afraid to come into contact with either of them.

“Denae, will you be staying to help with our other problem?”

“If I can… but… before I do I would like to have a word with Lexa… alone.”

“Terms for helping I suppose?”

“Not exactly. I would rather talk to you about it alone though, Lexa.”

Feeling the anger building in Lexa again, Clarke ran her free hand along Lexa’s arm soothingly. “Breathe,” she whispered. “I do not believe that Lexa is in the mood to talk right now. If Lincoln and Octavia are in agreement, it is their house after all, we will continue this later or more likely tomorrow at some point.”

“I’ll stay at a hotel in Polis.”

“No, if I agree to talk you don’t want me having time to change my mind.” And if her Father was anywhere in the area, Psychics were no better than Vampires or Werewolves in his eyes. When he had found out that she had worked with some before, Lexa had taken a beating for it even though the Psychic she had used that time had helped to track down some Werewolves that had kidnapped a child with the intent of changing it and raising it as their own to make up for the fact that they couldn’t have any of their own.

“There are bedrooms available on the top floor,” Lincoln offered somewhat reluctantly. “Oh, apart from the one just at the top of the stairs. We’re still waiting on some replacements windows in that room.” He smirked as Lexa stuck her tongue out at him for his teasing instead of trying to take his head off as she went by. He was quite getting to like the Lexa that her falling in love was revealing to him.

Taking the lead as they left the library, Clarke led Lexa through the mansion. “Come on, you were on edge before Denae turned up, I think you need to burn off a different kind of energy.”

“The gym? Not going to blindfold me again are you?” Lexa looked around cautiously to make sure no one was hiding waiting to pounce as Clarke switched the lights on.

“Hmm, maybe later,” Clarke purred teasingly at the suggestion. “Must admit, I am curious as to how well your powers would work if I was distracting you with mine at the same time.”

“Clarke, you had me blindfolded and deafened with loud music and threw fifteen Werewolves at me… which I got past without being thrown once, and you think you can distract me?”

Spinning Lexa around, Clarke grabbed her close and ravished her mouth with a deep kiss that left Lexa breathless and looking dazed. “Oh yeah,” she smiled feeling more than a little breathless herself, “I think I could distract you.”

“Now, that is cheating,” Lexa smiled, completely aware that her breathing was ragged from Clarke’s move and not caring in the least. “So what is it you’ve got planned… in here that is?”

“You need to work out some of that tension and I still want to see what you’re capable of. Don’t think I didn’t notice that even after all that earlier you still didn’t really break a sweat. I want you to let go of what you think you can do… all the limits you used to have. Can you do that for me?”

Lexa did trust Clarke, more than she had ever trusted anyone, but… “That depends on what you want me to do?” she stated cautiously.

“Trust me… there’s a punching bag behind you… just turn around and hit it as hard as you can. Don’t hesitate. Don’t hold back. Just… punch.”

“Okay.” Spinning smartly, Lexa did as Clarke had asked and watched as the punching bag, one designed to last more than a couple of seconds against Werewolf strength, split from top to bottom and the contents poured on to the floor under the force of her blow. “Erm… to quote Octavia… Oops?” Watching the last of the punching bag filling trickle out, Lexa pushed the empty bag, watching as it swung limply on the chain that held it to the ceiling. “Anya won’t like that,” she smirked.

“What did you think of what Denae had to say?”

Lexa caught the chain and brought the empty bag to a halt. “I’m not sure,” she finally admitted as she turned to look at Clarke. “I feel like it should have meant more and I know it meant more to you… Bekka was your friend and I hate what happened because it hurt you so much. I just can’t feel anything about it yet. I can’t help but wonder what things would have been like if you and Bekka had got to stay together and live in peace or if my mom had been able to stay with the Fae. From what I’ve heard so far I probably wouldn’t have been born at all or there may have been a different version of me calling you Aunty.” Lexa smiled softly at Clarke’s ‘bleah’ face at that thought. “Finding out who my ancestor was though… that doesn’t really change anything that has happened to me, the things I have done or that I love you.”

“I am very glad about the last part as I love you too. I mourned for Bekka for so long thinking she had been killed outright. Then after seeing the fate that had befallen the others I was almost glad that she had died quickly. To find out that she had been forced the carry children to be used against us… It angered me again but then… looking at you it tore me again thinking that if she had died outright I would never have known you.”

“Erm, speaking of the knowing… as she was my Great, Great, something-or-another… were you…” she gestured wildly with her hands in the hope that Clarke would get what she was asking but her blue eyes stayed stubbornly confused. “Were you and Bekka more than just… friends?”

“No,” Clarke chuckled at Lexa huff of relief, “I loved her as a sister. We had many lovers, men and women but never each other. When the Church had us attacked, Bekka was with her partner at our other home, the one most people knew about… just a day later and they would have all been safely at my place deep in the mountains where I slept. Instead I woke to screams and the smell of smoke coming from the town. They had burnt every building to the ground to get to Bekka and myself. I tried to find her but all I found was death and the scent of it has followed me every day thanks to the work of the churches and the Mentors.”

“And me,” Lexa whispered.

“Lexa,” cupping her face, Clarke forced Lexa to meet her eyes, “you and all the other Reapers were victims too. I have never blamed any of you for what you have done…. What you were forced to do… As I have told you already, you have done more good than you know. Which I will prove to you as soon as I can find a memory card capable of handling your files or hire a truck to bring the paper copies here.”

“Oh! That’s very comforting!”

Chuckling, Clarke melted Lexa’s mock pout at her teasing away with a kiss. “Now, my love, I want to try something else with you.”

Lexa ran Clarke’s words and the tone of her voice through her head. There was something in the way she had phrased it and the carefully hidden hint of anticipation in her voice that warned her to be careful. “What have you got in mind?”

“I want to spar with you. Hear me out,” Clarke begged as she saw the instant refusal spring into Lexa’s eyes. “I’ve seen your skills… what you’ve let show anyway. It is so hard to get anyone to train with me and I miss it. The Werewolves, as good as they are, just haven’t got the speed or strength to match up to a Vampire and everyone is afraid that I’ll break if they accidently hit me or that I will kill them for laying a hand on me. Please?”

Lexa studied her intently. While she didn’t know Clarke’s skills or training she was aware of her strength and only a fool would think she had made it through so many years without being tested by people out to harm her. This way she would get to see just what Clarke was capable of and, if it was needed, offer her some pointers so she could defend herself better.

“Okay… but… stop means stop and no distracting me with kisses. Oh, and for the love of god, please, ditch the heels.” Stripping off her jacket, Lexa placed it on a bench and kicked her shoes off. “Do you want to go change into something more… suitable?”

Picking up the wisp of white fabric that landed on the bench beside her jacket, Lexa held it up and studied it intently before glancing over her shoulder at Clarke and sucking in a ragged breath at the sight. “I don’t know if I’m happy or not that you were wearing a bra under your dress. I said no distracting.”

“With kisses,” Clarke smirked. “You said nothing about getting more comfortable. I could rip it so I can move my legs but it would be a shame to ruin a perfectly good dress. But, you know, if you think it gives me an unfair advantage…”

“Totally does,” Lexa moaned as Clarke raised her arms above her head to ‘stretch’.

“… then you could strip down too.”

Reading the dare in Clarke’s eyes as they ran up and down her body, Lexa did the only sensible thing she could… and stripped down to her bra and panties too. Luckily hers were more practical for fighting in than the white sheer bits of silk that Clarke was just about wearing but the burning desire in Clarke’s eyes was worth it.

“I hope you locked the door ‘cause I really don’t want anyone walking in on us.”

“Of course.”

“Are you sure?” Chewing on her lip nervously, Lexa glanced towards the door.

“Let me go… _jok!_ ” Catching a blur of movement just as she turned away, Clarke dropped out of reach as Lexa grabbed for her. Spinning away she bounced up onto the balls of her feet and slipped into a fighting stance to mirror Lexa’s. “Oh my god,” she laughed as Lexa grinned at her wickedly. **_“That was sneaky! I can’t believe you almost got me with that, Niron!”_**

Lexa straightened up slightly in bleated realisation that she had heard Clarke speak Trigedasleng before. _“_ **Wait… you know Trigedasleng?”**

**_“Yes, it was our language before the Maunon took it along with my friends.”_ **

Lexa shook her head sadly that the Maunon had even tried to steal that from her. “I always wondered why he could never tell me where it came from. If it means anything… **_I love how it sounds when you speak it,_** ” she felt a blush shoot straight to her ears as she shivered at the thought and saw a far too pleased grin spread across Clarke’s face. **_“Now,”_** she cleared her throat, **_“you wanted to spar…?”_** palms up, Lexa smirked and gestured for Clarke to make a move. **_“Let’s go!”_**


	39. Day 13 (night) 8/14

“Argh! Okay! Okay! Stop… You win! I quit!” Breathing heavily, Lexa tapped at Clarke’s leg with her little finger. Which, apart from her mouth, was about the only thing she could move with how the other woman had managed to get her tied up in a knot and held fast in the muscular bonds of Clarke’s arms and legs.

Released from the hold, Lexa flopped back against the padded mats on the floor and weakly wiped the sweat from her face with hands made shaky from exertion. She felt more bead up instantly but it was just too much effort and a waste of time to try again.

Trying to rise up, Lexa decided that was just more than she could handle right then and gave it up as a bad job with a soft grunt that made Clarke chuckle. Not that it would have been easy even if she did have an ounce of energy left as Clarke rolled over to lay against her, her leg hooking with hers again, their sweat slickened bodies sliding together in a far more enjoyable and less combative way.

“Finally, got you sweating.” Grinning, Clarke tilted Lexa’s face her way and kissed the tip of her nose. With a soft swipe of her tongue she licked up the beads of sweat from the sweet bow of her lips. Lexa’s breath was ragged, puffing against her mouth and filling her as she claimed a brief but more thorough kiss and ate the sighs from her eager mouth.

“If you wanted sweat off me we could have just make love,” Lexa groaned. “That would have taken less time and been far more enjoyable.”

“You needed to burn off some energy though.”

“Again… made love.” A suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows was almost more than Lexa could manage right then but she gave it her best shot. A laugh from Clarke wasn’t exactly what she was aiming for as a response but Lexa wasn’t going to complain as it made the lush fullness of her barely contained breasts giggle. Lexa wasn’t sure whether to be impressed or disappointed that her skimpy and very impractical bra had managed to survive their sparring session better than she had.

“Admit it,” Clarke laughed as she snuggled closer to the heat of her lover, her fingers trailing through the sweat slicking her lean, muscular body. “You had as much fun as I did.” Leaning forward, she lapped at the sweat dancing at the base of her throat with every beat of her heart.

“Yeah,” Lexa chuckled, her breathing catching as Clarke licked and nibbled a path of fire across her collarbone. “I- erm- It felt good to work out with someone that wasn’t actually trying to take my head off my shoulders.” Any thought Lexa might have entertained about holding back had quickly gone out the window when she’d felt Clarke’s fist whistle past her jaw in clear warning that Clarke wasn’t going to be pulling her punches. In the end they had both held back only enough to stop things becoming lethal… with everything else though they hadn’t held back and hadn’t needed to. Their strength and skill was almost equal now… though Clarke still had enough of an edge in both that made her stretch herself. “You are good. Knew you would be but… damn!”

“Not too shabby for a Queen, huh?”

“Not too shabby for anyone. I never want to have you in the position to go into battle with me but… if it came to it I would trust you with my life,” she admitted easily.

Smiling, Clarke kissed her softly. “That means a hell of a lot coming from you. Thank you.” It truly was a high compliment to receive from someone that had seen far too much danger in their lives to know they would trust you at their side or guarding their back if shit went down. Also the fact that Lexa had thought of them going into battle and not against each other warmed her greatly too.

Sorrow welled up within Lexa, hitting her with a suddenness that had tears blurring her vision and a sob threatened to choke her at the thought of Clarke having to fight and losing her life because of it… because of her. Pushing against Clarke, Lexa tried to move her as panic rushed through her. “Oh god! Let me go!”

“No… no, I don’t think so.” Wrapping her arms around Lexa, Clarke held her close and gently restrained her flailing, uncoordinated attempts to break away from her until the fight left her as quickly as it had struck and she grew still in her arms. She wasn’t sure what had troubled Lexa so but her response was more like that of a child in that she didn’t know how to process what was facing so she wanted to run from it and lock herself away.

Clarke wanted to demand that Lexa talk to her so she could help but she knew that was likely to just shut her down more so she just held her and talked quietly. Without knowing what was wrong it was all just nonsense words of support and gentle soothing sounds as she kissed and wiped away the tears that spilled down her loves face. What she said didn’t matter so much as her tone so as to keep them both calm until Lexa was ready to talk.

Slightly embarrassed at her meltdown, Lexa tried to straighten up in Clarke’s arms and pull away but as stubborn and gentle as ever, Clarke kept her captive until she gave in and just enjoyed the comfort her body provided. “Well,” Lexa hiccupped slightly, “that came from nowhere.”

“Not nowhere I think, my love. Now, stop wiggling around and talk to me before I put that hold on you again… and be warned, I am perfectly capable of keeping that locked on even in sleep.”

And the look in those blue eyes as she leaned back in her arms a little told Lexa she would do it too. It was almost tempting to dare her to try just to put off having to confront her feelings but instead, Lexa brushed a strand of silky golden hair back and tucked it behind Clarke’s ear as she looked at the beauty in her arms. The concern furrowing her brow saddened Lexa as she was the one that had put it there. She kissed away the lines and caressed the fullness of her mouth with her own. “I love you so much,” she breathed against her.

“I love you too…” Clarke fell into the warmth of Lexa’s kiss and the love that spilled from them in words and action. By the time they parted for air Clarke had almost forgotten everything including how to spell her own name… almost. “Now come on, time to open up.”

“Could we get dressed and head back to the apartment first?” Her hand gave a spasm as she glanced down and realised that after hours of sparring, with one kiss she had finally managed to dislodge Clarke’s bra and she could feel the far too tempting press of her nipple against the palm of her hand.

“Hmm… no. Your underwear is ridiculously prim and proper enough that you could walk around the mansion and no one would bat an eye.”

Which was probably true, her workout clothing covered only a little more than her sports bra and the boy shorts she was wearing but there was a difference and… “Yours isn’t the least bit prim and proper though,” Lexa pointed out as she adjusted the ridiculously seductive, sweat soaked, and damn near transparent, scraps of fabric Clarke was wearing and covered the peak of her pebbled nipple back up.

“No… but, unlike you, I could walk around the mansion naked and not bat an eye.”

“And I would end up pissing Octavia and everyone else off ‘cause I would be following behind killing anyone that looked at you wrong,” Lexa growled at the thought of anyone daring to look at her in such a way.

“So possessive,” Clarke chuckled. “Now, enough stalling. I want to know what had, my love reduced to tears then so I can fix the problem.”

Lexa sighed, knowing that Clarke wasn’t going to drop the subject any more than she would if their roles were reversed. “You can’t though, fix it that is. I know you are probably far better at protecting yourself in a fight than I am… you wouldn’t have managed to live this long if you weren’t. I also know you will go on long after I’m dead and buried. The thought of losing you though… it just overwhelmed me,” sucking in a ragged breath at the fresh wave of pain, Lexa wiped away her tears. “I wanted to beg you to always stay safe and… well I know no one can promise that and I didn’t want you to have to lie to me.”

“Oh, Lexa,” Clarke pulled her closer again and ran her hands up and down her back. She knew those fears well. She had had them countless times over her long life with every person she had let close enough to care for or love and it had all ended the same way.

“Could you promise me the same? Could you promise to never fight with every ounce of your being if a friend was in danger and needed help? Even a stranger? If Octavia called out right now would you run right into the jaws of danger to help or would you stay with me where it was safe if I begged? I could, and would, never ask that of you, Lexa and I would never want you to ask that of me either. Safety is an illusion and every day is a battle to do what is right and come out of it at the other end. What I can promise is that I will be with you every step through this crazy journey. Loving you, laughing with you, supporting you and yes, when needed, I will be right there at your side running right into the jaws of danger… even death itself. _That_ I can promise you.”

Lexa’s eyes were equal parts sadness and wonder as Clarke tilted her head up from where her chin had dropped to her chest. Tears shimmered upon her lashes like jewels as they reflected the green of her eyes. She tasted their delicate salty tang as they fell and met their lips as they kissed. Desperate, hungry moans tumbled from Lexa’s mouth into hers as her love pulled her closer, arms tightening like bands of steel as they wrapped around her body, closing every last trace of distance between them as Clarke straddled her thighs where they knelt.

A growl of frustration burst across Clarke’s mouth and she heard and felt the fabric of her bra release as Lexa tore the fabric apart with an easy tug of her fingers. Returning the favour, Clarke ripped apart the fabric of Lexa’s sports bra and moaned in satisfaction, her head falling back in pleasure, as their bare breasts crushed together.

Wrapping her hands up in Lexa’s braids, Clarke pulled gently but firmly, pulling Lexa’s face from where it was buried between her heaving breasts. The strained arch of her throat, the rapid pulse beating below the surface of her delicate flesh had Clarke’s teeth aching but it was the metallic gleam of green that she was mesmerised by. The hunger for her in them reflected her own, sky and forest becoming one.

She nipped at the kiss swollen pillow of Lexa’s lips, pulling on the bottom one with her teeth and evading the teeth that nipped back. “You know another consequence of your strength being equal to mine now?” She nipped along the sharp line of Lexa’s jaw until she reached her ear. “Now, _Niron,_ I don’t have to keep control and hold back my strength when we make love.”


	40. Day 14 (day) 9/14

As she looked out across the beautiful and expansive grounds that the mansion stood in and admired the rising light from the sun as it played across the landscape, Denae couldn’t help but muse on what a shame it was that, as such a beautiful day was dawning, most of the occupants were being forced to sleep.

Not that it was ever quiet there. For while one group were taking to their beds, for the guards at least, their posts around the grounds and inside were being taken by more, humans and Werewolves all charged with the task of keeping everyone within the vast grounds of the mansion safe.

For Denae though the absence of the Vampires and their powers was like being thrown into darkness as each shining light was dimmed by sleep.

“I had forgotten just how intoxicating it could be to be around so much energy.” Turning slowly, Denae looked back into the room and stared nervously at the silent figure cloaked in darkness almost as black as her clothing and the intimidating mask of Heda painted across her face. Her eyes opened and Denae jumped, her breathing quickening, as the green and white of her eyes stood out in startling relief amongst the darkness making her feel like she was locking in the gaze of a predator. Standing there like that, silent and deadly, vanishing in and out of the shadows, Denae could well understand why she was the most feared of the Reapers.

Lexa’s mind was carefully guarded from her and even though Denae had no intention of prying into the dark depths of her mind again, she could feel the sharpness of the barrier she had created around herself as it pushed at her in warning. It was that push of power alone that had told her that Lexa had even entered her room behind her. “Won’t you sit down?” she invited nervously and tried not to jump or show any confusion when she saw that she must have imagined the warpaint as Lexa’s face was blessedly clear of the blackness she was sure many had witnessed not long before their demise.

“What is it you want?” Lexa kept her voice low and even.

Denae slowly sat down as far away from Lexa and the open balcony doors as she could. She didn’t believe that Lexa would hurt her but that didn’t mean she was going to put herself in front of an open window she could be tossed out of and kicked off the balcony. “I want to help you find out who killed that young guard.”

“You could do that without all this,” waving a hand around, Lexa gestured to the room and the Psychic. “No,” head cocking on one side, Lexa narrowed her eyes at the woman, “you want something.”

“There is much I would love to ask for and I hope one day…” she sighed and waved a hand. “That doesn’t matter. Truly, Lexa, on this I don’t want anything. What I did when we first met was irresponsible and dangerous and I just want to try and make amends for the pain I caused you.”

“Still not seeing why you wanted to talk to me first, Denae!” Lexa bit out, her eyes narrowing and jaw clenching in warning.

“Because…! I have something I need to admit,” she finished nervously. And it was something that Denae knew the young woman wasn’t going to like one bit. “And an offer to make.”

“Go on.”

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like to sit down?”

“Talk now or I’m leaving,” Lexa warned.

Denae swallowed at Lexa’s growl and the threat of imminent violence in her green eyes. “When I arrived you were… projecting a lot,” she admitted.

“You mean you read me again?”

“Not intentionally!” she rushed to explain as Lexa’s eyes blazed at her. “I just got a few things that made it through before I could stop anything. Mostly about who you believe might be behind that guard’s murder,” she chose her words carefully and kept her voice to a whisper. Having a conversation around Vampires and Werewolves were difficult to say the least. Picking up a notepad, Denae held it up and gestured for Lexa to come closer.

**‘I know you believe it to be your Maunon.’**

“I believe it to be someone on the outside.”

**‘I also know that you are trying to protect everyone from him.’**

“And maybe someone working from the inside too.”

“Do you know who it could be?”

“No, that’s why we need the gun reading.”

**‘If I read that your Maunon killed him do you want it keeping secret?’**

Lexa shrugged. If Denae lied then it was more than likely that the Vampires and Werewolves would smell it a mile off anyway. “The best thing you can do is just tell everyone what you see.”

 **‘I have one more offer to make…’**  
**‘No strings…’**  
**‘I know you are looking for him and why. Let me help.’**

Taking the pen from her, Lexa added to Denae’s elegantly written messages and underline it with a firm stroke of the pen that nearly ripped the paper.

_** ‘Help? Why?!!’ ** _

**‘He is not a good man… I saw his cruelty, all he done to you, when I read you.’**  
**‘I know what it at stake now and I owe you…’**  
**‘I have contacts.’**  
**‘And I hope that one day you might learn to trust me.’**

The last part of Denae’s message had Lexa’s eyebrow climbing to dangerous heights in warning as she glared at the woman.

“The power you and Clarke are stirring up is already having far reaching effects Lexa. It is awakening powers in people that never had any and making the rest of us stronger. It’s a good thing,” she assured Lexa as she drew back. “A very good thing. It makes me ache for how things used to be though… the closeness that used to be between all beings with power. And it scares me because of the cruelty of people like your Maunon. I fear that an increase in power might reawaken their desires to destroy everything and everyone with power and abilities again too.”

“You want protection?”

“I want to grow, learn and help… and protection would be nice too.”

“I will talk to Clarke and the others about that. It is their decision to make, not mine.”

“You talk like you think your opinions don’t matter… or is it that you think you won’t be around?”

“Don’t try to read me without permission, Denae. If you thought it was bad the last time there is even more horrors locked away up there now,” she hissed lowly.

“It would be impossible for a blind man not to see what has been done to you, Lexa.” Her Maunon had a lot to answer for. She had seen for herself all the beatings he had laid upon her and from such a young age just from that brief ‘dip’ into Lexa’s mind. In many ways it had been more difficult to absorb than all the kills Lexa had made. It would have broken most people and she feared that Lexa was right on the edge.

Straightening up, Lexa stepped back and moved towards the door as Denae tore the page from the notepad and burned it in the fireplace. She stopped, her fingers grazing the handle but she refused to turn around. “We will talk again when the sun sets.”

“As you… wish,” Denae finished to an empty room.


	41. Day 14 (day) 9/14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter that may be a little on the NSFW side ;)

Clarke smiled and snuggled in closer to the warmth of Lexa’s body as she awoke. Eyes still closed she nuzzled her nose against Lexa’s neck and chuckled as Lexa scrunched up a little and grumbled as her sleep was disturbed.

The rising and setting of the sun had never really switched Clarke on and off like it did the children she created but there was always a point where she could stay awake no longer no matter how hard she fought against it.

Even that moment though was losing sway over her and she knew from talking with Lincoln and some of the others within the mansion, that they were able to stay awake longer, rise earlier and they could even be awoken from a deep sleep too. Which was why Lexa was now being disturbed even though the sun was hours away from setting.

Green eyes blinked at her sleepily and filled with warmth and love as they focussed upon her. Like the sun rising the metallic sheen shimmered across her eyes and left Clarke breathless at their beauty. She felt her own eyes turn in response as the first stirring of hunger ran through her.

There were so many different forms of hunger. The need for food or blood. The need for revenge and the hunger of anger. All of them could cause a Vampire’s eyes to turn and shine just as Lexa’s now could but Clarke loved it the most when Lexa’s eyes turned because of love and the hunger born of desire for her and just to be with her. It was softer, warmer and made Clarke ache just to sink into their glow and all they so willingly offered.

As Lexa’s mouth caressed over hers, Clarke moaned as she felt the first trickle of power flowing into her mouth, pulsing in and out with each breath like a gentle wave lapping against the shore as Lexa eased her on to her back. Every kiss and touch was warm with power as she made her way, inch by loving and torturous inch down her body. Even the caress of her hair was a delicate torment that sparked with power against her nerve endings as Lexa worked her way slowly down across her breasts and abdomen to her thighs, covering her body with delicate kisses, licks and bites.

Like green lasers, Lexa’s eyes stayed locked on hers, twinkling up at her through the darkness of the hair falling between them, gauging her reaction to every caress. Lexa was always an attentive lover but Clarke thought she would go crazy from desire from her slow and intense love making and the power washing over and through her.

Clarke’s powers flared higher, reaching a new level as Lexa’s tongue circled her nipples, pressing into her flesh. Strong white teeth closed around a swollen bud until pleasure and pain merged and became one. Her growl of pleasure vibrated across the trapped bud before fingers took up the pressure and her mouth moved on to torment its twin. Power lashed across the tip as Lexa sucked long and hard and suddenly the bedroom turned to gold as a thick moan of pleasure was dragged from within her.

Buffeted by the rising tide of pleasure, Clarke watched as the golden red of her aura merged with the gold that was Lexa’s. Tangling her fingers in the thickness of her shimmering hair, Clarke held on as she drowned into the beautiful shining green of Lexa’s eyes as she slowly kissed her way back down and sucked and bit at the pulse in her thigh. Whimpering, Clarke’s hands slipped back to the mattress to tangle with the covers. She felt weightless and strung as tight as a bow all at the same time as Lexa’s power touched parts that nothing else could reach, rocking her like orgasms layered upon orgasms that teased as to what was to come.

Lexa’s mouth found hers again, filling her with power and drinking down her moans as long fingers teased and danced through the slick moisture between her thighs and found her aching clit, swollen and ready. Her tongue and fingers swirled, sending Clarke’s already overwrought senses spiralling out of control. Desire slickened fingers teased around her nipples to be replaced by the hot slither of tongue as Lexa lapped up her taste as Clarke licked and sucked upon her offered fingers.

Drowning in green and gold, Clarke writhed under Lexa as her love slithered down between her thighs, nipping and sucking upon her flesh, lashing her with gentle swipes of power as she moved. She arched up pleading for more as Lexa breathed in her scent and cried out as her mouth worked her magic and her power filled her up and threw her off the edge of the world.

Body quivering, Clarke guided Lexa’s mouth back to hers. She licked and sucked the taste of her own essence from her tongue and lips as their legs entwined. Angling her hips, Clarke drank down Lexa’s moan and fed her love her own as their bodies touched and slid together over and over. Using her body and touch, Clarke begged and urged Lexa to use hers to gain her pleasure. As Lexa cried out, her body shaking against hers in release, Clarke sank her teeth into the vein Lexa offered willingly and fed upon her blood and power and returned it over and over as Lexa trembled and cried out her love.

Nerve endings on fire, Lexa gave something that fell somewhere between a moan and a laugh as Clarke’s tongue ran along the side of her throat and sealed up the wounds left by her teeth. Smiling, Lexa licked up a drop of blood from the corner of Clarke’s mouth and gave it back to her on a kiss.

“I am so glad that doesn’t bother you. I used to worry that I would have to ease into it.”

“Okay,” Lexa gasped as her body twitched, “no talking right now… everything you say sounds far too sexual and I’m twitching enough.”

“What… oh… how I _ease_ into it?”

Laughing, Lexa slapped at the teasing hands sliding up her thighs and wrapped her arms around Clarke to keep her in check and simply just because she loved to hold her. “Not complaining but… you’re awake early.”

“Hmmm, just couldn’t resist the chance to look into those beautiful eyes.” Eyes, she realised, that hadn’t gone all the way back to normal. Running a finger down Lexa’s cheek she caught the faint gleam through the veil of thick lashes as her eyes drifted closed for a moment. “Sleepy?”

“Basking,” Lexa mumbled against Clarke’s shoulder. Kissing the softness of her skin, Lexa snuggled up closer and watched her own fingers playing across the dips and curves of Clarke’s body.

“If you keep that up I’m going to flip you over and have my wicked way with you.”

“Promise?” Lexa grinned as Clarke rolled her eyes and chuckled.

“If we didn’t have a murder to solve I would just keep you in bed. But…”

“Yeah,” sighing, Lexa untangled her legs from Clarke’s and wiggled her spine against the mattress while she stretched. “What? Just stretching,” she smirked as Clarke stared at her like she wanted to take another bite.

“Tease.”

“Now, how can I tease when it’s already all yours?” Bouncing off the bed, Lexa put an extra wiggle into her walk as she made her way to the bathroom. “Showering with me or going after once I’ve used up all the hot water?”

“As much as I need a cold shower after that delightful display, I would much rather take a one with you and create some extra steam of our own.”


	42. Day 14 (night) 9/14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steps are taken out of the bedroom towards reading Finn's body and things get a little... strange.

Denae shivered as Clarke and Lexa entered the room together. Their combined power was electric, more so even than when she had arrived at the mansion. She wasn’t sure if it was simply because they had been holding it back and had now relaxed their control or if it was because they had grown into it even more since she had seen Lexa last.

In the confined space of the security office though it was like being trapped with a dangerous big cat created from it as their power filled the room and prowled around. Going by Octavia and Lincoln’s shivers, Denae knew they felt it too. She could feel it calling to them, drawing their power into the mix until Denae wasn’t sure if she wanted to run or just surrender and let their powers eat her alive.

Concerned by the expression of Denae’s face and the sweat beading across her brow, Octavia reached out and touched her gently on the shoulder. “Denae, are you okay?” The Psychic flinched under her touch and gave a sound that was very much like a barely suppressed scream. “Denae?”

“I… my apologies,” she smiled weakly. “You’re… erm… your power is all very strong today. I will be fine,” she assured them.

Lexa blushed slightly at the look on Lincoln’s face as he raised an eyebrow at her. It wasn’t like she could help it if their power kept getting loose while they made love… not that she ever wanted to stop it as it was what Clarke wanted.

Nor was it her fault that Clarke seemed to be an amplifier for it. And how was she to know that apparently water was another excellent conductor for it too? Though if she had known, Lexa didn’t think she could have picked a better time to get Lincoln with it than when he was brushing his teeth. Which was apparently the moment their power had hit him for the second time and knocked him on his ass. Luckily it hadn’t effected Octavia as strongly, the thought of that was chilling. But then, Octavia just accepted their power instead of trying to resist like Lincoln did.

Catching Octavia’s knowing smirk from Lincoln’s side, Lexa found herself having to turn away for a second to compose herself before she ruffled his feathers again by ‘enjoying it too much’ as he had put it when Octavia had described the moment she had seen Lincoln fly backwards across the bathroom.

“What would you like me to look at first, the- the body or the weapon?”

Anya studied the Psychic intently as she looked at Lexa as though looking to her for direction. She didn’t truly believe, not any more, that Lexa could be responsible for Finn’s death but the interaction was strange enough that her guard senses went on high alert and made Anya wish there were a couple of her more trusted guards with them right then. “Which would be the best to see who killed him?”

“I will look at both to be sure but to see who killed him… that would be the body. All I am likely to get from the gun is what the person holding it saw which won’t be of any help unless they looked at their reflection at the same time as they fired it.”

“We will need to go to the morgue then,” Anya nodded.

“I’ll take her in alone,” Lexa offered.

Anya shook her head. “You’re not going in there alone with her Lexa. Like it or not, you’re still a suspect and everyone knows you’ve got a beef with Denae. For all we know you will go in there and pressure her into saying what you want or even kill her!”

There was a glint in the guard’s eye that said she liked it just fine that she was a suspect. “Gee, thanks Anya… I was kind of starting to like you too!” Lexa drawled back with as much sarcasm as she could fit into the words.

“Anya is right, Lexa. There are some that might suspect you influenced what was said if you went in there alone.”

“Lincoln!?” Octavia gasped, hurt that once again they seemed to be ganging up on Lexa.

“I’m sorry, Octavia but I’m putting my foot down on this. For Lexa’s sake as well as everyone else’s she can’t go in there alone or otherwise!”

“Oh, you think I will tamper with things too?!” Anger rose within Lexa, bright and hot at the accusation.

“Maybe!” Lincoln bit back, matching her tone for tone.

“Fine!” Lexa growled. “These two though,” she pointed at Octavia and Clarke, “are absolutely _not_ going in there! Not if I’m not there to protect them if Finn’s body is a ticking time bomb set to go zombie on them when they’re in the room together. So y’all have fun with that! I’m goin’ for a ride!”

Shaking her head, Clarke reached out and snagged the back of Lexa’s t-shirt and pulled her up short before she could make her dramatic exit. “You get far too touchy sometimes my love,” she chided gently as she tried to work out what had caused the flair of tension between them all.

“Clarke…”

“Lincoln!” Growing suddenly angry at his disrespectful tone she cut him off before he could say more. “Stay still!” Clarke fixed her grip upon Lexa’s neck, holding her still as she started to wiggle before turning her attention back on the big Vampire. “You may be in charge here, Lincoln, Polis is your town and this is your home but I am your **_Queen_**! And you,” she gave Lexa a kiss laced with a stinging bite of power, “I know you want to protect me but I thought you had worked out by now that I go where I want, when I want. Don’t make me pin your ass again to prove it.”

“My Queen,” sinking to a knee, Lincoln bowed his head and kept his gaze fixed upon the floor in front of him as her power stung across his cheek harsher than a physical slap.

“Now, Anya, Lincoln, if you or anyone has a problem with Lexa helping to solve the murder of one of their own they can come talk to me directly… or Octavia if they are feeling brave because I believe she is even more pissed off about your lack of faith in what she sees and knows of Lexa than I am. Really, Octavia, I don’t know how you have been so patient.”

“It hasn’t been easy.” Reaching out, Octavia tried to comfort Denae but the woman was backed away as far as she could without vanishing into the wall and looked to be struck dumb with fear.

Joining Lincoln, Anya sank to a knee beside him under the weight of Clarke and Octavia’s displeasure and the feelings of guilt and confusion. She tried to work out why she had been so angry in the first place but her mind and emotions felt like they were too much out of her control right then.

“And you!” Clarke turned her attention back to Lexa. She could feel the anger pulsing off of her as Lexa glared at her in a way she never had before. Even when they had met at the mansion the first time and Lexa had thought she had had every reason to be angry her fury had never reached such levels. But even as her eyes were on her, Clarke could tell that she was still trying to lash out at Lincoln and Anya else she would have done more than glare at her.

Crossing her arms, Lexa glared disdainfully at the Vampire that still had a firm grip on her neck. “Do you want me to bow to you too?” she sneered as she tossed a glare at Lincoln and Anya’s bent forms.

Glancing at Octavia, Clarke could see the concern and confusion in her own eyes as she looked at Lexa and the others. Yes, there was distrust between them but they had all been making ground and repairing bridges. This sudden anger and distrust was all blown out of proportion and had escalated too quickly to be normal. Grasping Lexa’s jaw with her other hand, Clarke gently but firmly restrained her as she started to sink to her knees. “I wouldn’t want you too, my sweet Lexa. I want people that will stand with me and support me, especially you. The only time I ever want you under me… is in bed.”

Running her fingers up and down the back of Lexa’s tense neck as she spoke, Clarke released a gentle trickle of her power. She smiled gently in relief as the anger bled away from Lexa’s eyes and body and confirmed her suspicions. “Octavia, something is at work here, could you help the others, please?”

Nodding quickly, Octavia moved between the others in the room and touched them with her own power. Why she hadn’t noticed it before, Octavia wasn’t sure but as the oppressive feeling of anger and tension left the room, she felt its passing by the lightness in the air.

“I’m sorry… that was very childish of me,” Lexa whispered in confusion.

“Yes it was. You’re supposed to stand at my side not pitch a fit and try to run off. I know it hasn’t been that long but I thought we were past all this kind of distrust for whatever that was to work… especially on you.”

Leaning into Clarke’s touch, Lexa mulled her words over carefully. She still felt so very confused and weakened by the hatred that had had such a tight grip on her moments before. “Oh god… Anya?”

Anya blinked in confusion, still struggling to work out what the hell had happened. “Yes, Lexa?”

“That day we found Finn’s body, Raven came back with some pouches… what did she do with them?”

“I…” Anya rubbed her face as she struggled to think. “Erm, they’re in the cupboard over there in a protected box like you told her. Why?”

Not having the patience or time for things like locks, Lexa punched the lock out and opened the cupboard. Behind her she heard Denae whimper as the Psychic felt the wave of evil release into the room. Steeling her nerves, Lexa reached into the cupboard and pulled out the box. She could tell by one corner that it had once been a beautiful ornately carved pine box but what was in it had blackened and warped the wood despite the protection spells carved into it. “Shit, I thought they were dead.” The whole thing felt like it was going to crawl out of her hands it was so alive with evil.

“Lexa,” Octavia pointed to the empty fireplace. “Torch it.”

Trusting her better understanding of that kind of magic, Lexa tossed the box into the fireplace and emptied the contents of a bottle of lighter fluid over it for good measure before tossing a box of matches on to it. It went up in a burst of sickly green and yellow flames and smoke. A noise that sounded like a scream mingled with a thousand nails raking across a chalkboard roared through her head. Even after the screaming stopped and the flames turned to orange and red, Lexa kept a close eye on the fire until the box and its contents crumbled way to ash. When it was all done her eyes itched from the smoke and heat but the room felt lighter, her head clearer.

“I hope no one takes this the wrong way but… after that I’m a little bit nervous about being near a dead body.”

As she gave the ash a tentative jab with a poker, Lexa couldn’t say that she blamed Denae one bit for her nervousness. “I’ve got a suggestion.”

Tilting her head, Clarke studied Lexa’s carefully guarded expression. “Why does this sound like it’s going to be something I’m not going to like?”

“Because you probably won’t… but hear me out, ‘kay?”

“Go on… but… eyes on me… ‘kay?”

“If Denae is even willing to go in… let me go with her. Lincoln and Anya can watch from the doorway… nothing is going to get past Lincoln’s hearing so I won’t be able to influence anything in there.” She said it as best she could, desperately trying to keep any lingering accusation or anger out of her voice. When it came down to it, they had spoken the truth earlier and it was just the magic from the pouches that had amplified their anger, ingrained distrust of her and frustration. “But… and this is the part you won’t like… I want you and Octavia to stay out of the room.”

“Lexa…”

“No. This is important. Whatever was going on with those pouches, it didn’t affect you so much and Octavia very little or not at all. I don’t know what that means but if anything goes wrong and Finn sits up or something else happens I would rather not have you in there… and, you’re my backup. Your power pushed everything away where as I was too angry to do shit with mine.”

Clarke studied her intently, taking in the calm honesty in her eyes. She wasn’t at all happy about Lexa going in there without her but… “Okay,” she reluctantly relented. “I don’t like it… but okay. Denae, does Lexa’s plan sound okay to you or would you rather not go at all?”

Denae wanted nothing more than to run away as fast as she could but she knew if she did it would be the last chance she ever got with them. “I will go in with Lexa. You need to find out who is doing this so they can be stopped and this is the best way to do that. After that I will check out the weapon just to make sure that nothing has been missed.”

Before they even left the Security Office, Clarke had regretted agreeing to Lexa plan. As they had made their way side by side to the morgue though, she had held her tongue and had just let her lover focus on what needed to be done. It was a decision that was even harder to keep silent and calm about as Lexa had stepped into the morgue completely alone to prepare the body though. She had even refused to allow Anya or Lincoln in with her at first ‘just in case something hinkey happens’.

Through one of the small windows in the double doors, Clarke watched as Lexa made her way across the room to the bank of metal drawers. It was, she thought, a sad testament to their way of life, the danger they faced daily, and the attitude of normal humans, that there should even have to be a morgue, let alone such a sizeable one, in their home.

Human laws though were still such that it was a necessity as they refused to allow even the people that had had contact with Vampires or Werewolves to be in the same morgue as their own dead. It was an old law that they were trying to get overturned along with the ones that had led to sleeping Vampires being beheaded and bodies desecrated for fear they would wake up and start killing morgue attendants. But as with anything to do with the law it was taking time to overcome old beliefs and prejudices. If not for that in-house morgue, by law, even though the Sherif in Polis was an ally of theirs, Finn’s body would have been reduced to ash and scattered on consecrated ground moments after being found. There would have been no examination, no autopsy, no respect for his last wishes or those of his family. The morgue was a sad necessity made sadder still that the danger in their lives meant it was ever used.

Placing a hand on the door, Clarke fought back the urge to push it open and go to Lexa’s side as she started opening the drawer that contained Finn’s body. That was where she belonged at all times, even in ones of danger, at her side, not stuck on the side-lines being protected while her love put herself in harm’s way! After what had happened in the Security Office, Clarke stamped down on the almost overwhelming feeling as Lexa had asked her to when they had been walking over.

They weren’t sure if anything had been done to the body that might have something happening to her being there or a right combination of their presence, or if there might be any lingering effects of the pouches, so any unusually strong feelings were to be controlled. Strong feelings were okay to have, it was understandable and normal, but right then if they had you wanting to run away in fear, rush into danger or kick the ass of someone on the same side and any of those feelings were excessive then ‘calm’ was the word… well actually the words Lexa had used were ‘CALM THE FUCK DOWN!’ but Octavia had said it was ‘overly aggressive’ and ‘more likely to make her nervous’ as well as being ‘inappropriate language around her baby’.

Clarke wondered if it was just Octavia or her baby to that had led to her immunity against the magic in the pouches? Octavia had had just as much of a reason as any of them to get angry but she had remained calm and poised amongst the storm of emotions. Maybe her child was protecting her? Whatever the reason, Clarke was grateful. Lexa had thought it had affected her less but she had felt it and only the fact that her main desire had been to keep Lexa close, which meant keeping her calm, had prevented her from eviscerating Lincoln and Anya on the spot for defying and ignoring her wishes and power as Queen and hurting Lexa. Holding Lexa had helped her gain a clarity of mind and emotions that Octavia’s presence had heightened.

From the corner of her eye, Clarke became aware of movement and watched Denae’s reflection in the window as the Psychic edged closer and looked through the other window. The woman was something of a puzzle to Clarke and she hadn’t quite made up her mind if she trusted her or not. Octavia seemed to, up to a point, but she knew that her own willingness to trust, and Octavia’s, had dimmed somewhat after she had found out that the Psychic had deliberately tried to read Lexa without permission, and that she had ulterior motives beyond what they had expected about being there. “Lexa tells me that you want to be closer to everyone in the mansion?”

Tearing her gaze away from the small window in the morgue door, Denae looked at the Vampire Queen. Although her gaze was fixed intently on her view of Lexa through the window, Denae knew that her attention was just as locked on her and any response she made. “More precisely to you and Lexa.”

“Why?”

“You are Queen, the source of power for all the Vampires. Lexa, because of her ancestors time spent in the land of the Fae, is the purest descendant of your Companions and being from Nina’s line makes her even more powerful.” She knew it wasn’t deliberate on Clarke’s part but she could feel the power radiating off of her just as she could feel it burning through the doors and walls off Lexa and to a slightly lesser degree off of every living being within the walls of the mansion. It was potent, powerful and very intoxicating to be around.

“Yes. You believe that we are awakening power in others away from the mansion… even those that are not Vampire? Lexa mentioned that and that you fear that the Mentors will hunt everyone. You have an ally with the Fae though… why not return to them? Surely they would have the power that you crave and would be better served to give you the protection that you want? After all, you have seen how things can get around here… not exactly very safe.”

With the increase in her own abilities had come a choice for Denae. She could lock herself away from it all and live with the illusion of safety or she could step into the power and become more. That she had chosen to try and become more had shocked even herself. “The Fae have… changed, my Queen. They created the Vampires and your Companions but whilst you all grew in power, they stagnated and over time grew weaker, more so than you and the others did. The last time I was there… it was an enchanting place but there was so much hatred festering under the surface. They rescued Nina’s children but through them and what they saw happening to you and the others they grew to fear Humanity.”

“Why?”

“Through the children they saw the weakening of their powers through the human parents. Only one sex, the females had any notable power and the males were all but sterile and the ones that weren’t were mostly powerless. It was a ‘weakening’ they had seen in their own kind when they had taken human lovers and had children with them. Even just taking a human for a lover they felt was enough to start the weakening. Nothing was said by my friend but I believe that may be why the children were sent back. They were reaching maturity, maybe some already had, and they were afraid that keeping them there would mean the loss of more of their powers.”

“So they will not let you back in because of that?”

“Maybe, in part. People like myself, Psychics and ones even just sensitive to power, we are descendants of the male side of the Human and Reaper pairings and some from the Human and Fae. I was a reminder of what they saw as happening and I am afraid though that I made the same mistake as I did with Lexa and read one of them. They won’t let me back because I saw the hatred in their hearts for everyone else. For Humans, for the way they have weakened their children with their blood. But also for you and the others. There is no love in them for anything anymore.”

“Do you think they could be a threat?”

“I hope not. Their numbers were low even when I was there. Less than a hundred of them left I believe so an all-out attack is unlikely. But they can be vicious and manipulative. In times long gone they were very fond of starting wars just so they could watch and be entertained by the bloodshed. They won’t like that you have become more powerful than them. They won’t like that you are able to share that power. But… it could also stop them from trying anything if they think you are too powerful to take on.”

“All I have ever wanted is to live in peace, Denae. It saddens me to think that powers that are born from love, powers that heal and nurture and used to create wonders are thought of as a weapon and a deterrent.”

“Maybe that is where it all went wrong for them and everyone else?”

“What do you mean?”

“The power has been corrupted by greed and hatred and used as a weapon when it used to grow from love. I felt it earlier, it was impossible not to. Until you said, I would have just described it as power and thought it had happened so strongly because of what you were doing… sex. But it wasn’t sex… its love that is giving it so much strength. Just you looking at Lexa right now is making yours stronger,” Denae shivered as a strong pulse of it washed across her. “She gives of herself so freely around you, her strength, her love. The woman I met was so lost and troubled but around you she shines so brightly.” Away from Clarke though, Denae knew there was still a dark and terrifying side in Lexa.

“Do not be tempted to try and read me, Denae,” Clarke warned her. “I have got more years and more kills under my belt than Lexa. I have come to terms with them but for you it would more than likely destroy your mind to see what I have.”

“I am guarding that side of me strongly now. When I arrived I hadn’t taken into account just how powerful it would be after being closeted away for so long but even the short time I have been here has helped me gain better control.”

“I hope for your sake that control is good then ‘cause it looks like my Lexa is ready for you to join her.”


	43. Day 14 (night) 9/14

Swallowing nervously, Denae sucked in a tremulous breath and followed Anya and Lincoln into the morgue. As agreed beforehand with Lexa, they stopped and waited either side of the doorway while she walked on towards Lexa and the sheet covered body waiting on the open metal drawer.

Denae had been to morgues before when helping out the police. More often than she had ever wanted for her being ‘invited’ usually meant that the police were out of ideas and options. As a Psychic they were terrible places to be, full of death and suffering and the screams of tortured souls. It was the fear of the unknown that slowed Denae’s steps though, the thought of looking through Finn’s eyes and seeing and feeling what he had terrified her probably even more than the thought of him trying to sit up again if a spell had been placed upon his body. “How- how was he killed?”

“Gunshot to the head,” Lexa tapped her own forehead to indicate where the bullet had gone in. It was a shot she had used often just to be certain that the brain was dead and with every time she had looking into some one’s eyes and pulled the trigger it had felt like she was destroying a part of herself even when she had been defending herself, full of rage or carrying out a execution order. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Lexa realised that Denae had actually taken a step back and gone pale. She almost followed the hint of anger still lingering within her from the effects of the pouches and barked out an accusation that she had read her thoughts again… but there was more to it. “Denae? What’s wrong?”

Denae tried to control her breathing and the urge to turn and run. Lexa’s tone helped though. While her expression was, as usual, holding that dangerous edge even with the faint lines tracked around her eyes from the attack in the Security Office, there was a hint of genuine concern to her voice that gave Denae the strength to hold her ground a moment longer. “If- When I touch him I will see and feel what happened to him last. Nothing feels good when it comes to a violent death but gunshot to the head is especially painful to witness for a Psychic.” She saw Lexa’s eyes widen slightly in understanding.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“No, I’ll be okay.”

“She’s lying!”

“Octavia! Will you get your fool head back the other side of the doors before I throw something at you!”

“Fine! But she’s lying!”

That the door stayed cracked open didn’t go unnoticed by Lexa but she just shook her head and gave Clarke what she hoped was a very clear ‘stay put’ glare before she turned her full attention back on Denae. “What did Octavia mean?”

“If someone is touching me while I read his body I can share the experience, what he saw, everything, with them. It is no less horrific in many ways but it would spread the pain. You are too powerful for me to risk touching though and if I did I fear they might think you are influencing me. It is okay though,” she squared her shoulders in determination, “I can do this alone.”

“How about using me? Would that help?”

“Anya?”

“I’m human, I don’t have any powers to effect Denae and I’m trained, if I see what she does I might be able to make more sense of what happened and see something important she might miss.”

“Anya, if you did that you would come as close as you could to finding out what taking a bullet to the head feels like right up until the moment he died and even beyond. Denae is trained to block out that nasty shit… you aren’t.”

“You aren’t trained either Lexa,” she pointed out, earning a shrug back. “And you didn’t even really like him but you would do it wouldn’t you?”

“Yes,” she stated without hesitation.

“He was one of mine, Lexa. He was generally a hot-headed fuckup but I was training him. Helping him. How could I let him and everyone else down by turning my back when helping Denae now could help get the bastard responsible?”

Lexa nodded slightly in understanding even as she fixed Anya with a stare. “For the record I’m not sure if you’re very brave or extremely fucking stupid right now.”

“Lexa,” she chuckled. “I left the Marines because it was too dangerous and became Head of Security guarding Vampires and Werewolves, all of whom could take my head off by patting me on the back too hard. On any given day we can be fighting Demons, Ghosts, rival Vampire gangs trying to take over, or worse than all of those together… you.” She grinned as Lexa pursed her lips at her for that gibe and her mouth actually quirked in semblance of a smile. “Brave and stupid seems to go hand in hand… and if you don’t mind, the next time you or Octavia go running into the jaws of hell to save the world again I will be throwing your words right after you.”

“Octavia, why do I get the feeling Anya was being literal and not dramatic when she said ‘jaws of hell’?”

“Erm…” Octavia shifted feeling suddenly young and very much like a child caught in the wrong as the Vampire turned her body slightly and gave her a look. “Well it wasn’t _actually_ HELL, hell, but it was an interesting couple of days.” Octavia leaned in closer to Clarke. “Lexa ended her visit with us that time by kicking Lincoln in the nuts,” she shared surreptitiously.

“That was the time before,” Lincoln hissed back through the crack in the door, “jaws of hell ended with her trying to run my ass over with her bike.”

“Ignore them,” Anya advised Denae as their voices reached even her Human ears. “I usually do. Now, where do you need me?”

“Lexa, are you sure he’s safe?”

“As safe as I can tell. There was no reaction to me touching him or using my powers but I strapped him down to be sure.” Folding back the sheet, Lexa exposed his right hand and arm for them. She was glad that Denae didn’t need to see his face or touch his wound to read the body. “I will stay close so I can get you out of the way if need be but you still want me back so my powers are away from you?”

“Just so long as you don’t touch him while I am.” Though with Lexa’s power level, Denae wasn’t sure it would be safe no matter where Lexa stood. Even outside the mansion seemed like it would be too close with how strong they were all becoming.

Anya took a breath and put her left hand in Denae’s right. Being right handed she didn’t have to worry about losing the use of her weapons hand but as Denae touched Finn, Anya realised she had been optimistic if she’d thought she would have been able to do anything if shit went down as she found himself grasping the edge of the cold metal table with desperate fingers.

She could vaguely feel and sense everything around her in the morgue, she could even smell that powerful gagging disinfectant smell that went with that kind of place… the scent that said it was trying to hide something even worse under it. It was all there, as was the feel of Denae’s hand in hers, but at the same time she was following a figure across the mansion grounds and could hear the shuffle of her/his feet across the dew covered grass and the rustle of trees and birds wings as they took flight.

Sun glinted of the dew and she lost sight of the figure ahead. Anya could feel her… no, Finn’s confusion as to what someone would be doing there at that time but there was no anger or fear in him so Anya knew it hadn’t been a stranger Finn had been following. Anya was limited by what Finn had chosen to look at but by focussing on the details that she could she recognised the path and knew it was leading to where they had found Finn’s body.

Even though Finn had seen the direction the woman had gone, yes, it was a woman, he had still nearly walked right by the path. Only his determination to find out what was going on had led him the right way.

“What are you doing here?” The woman was crouched at the base of a tree, digging around in the dirt and leaves. “You shouldn’t be out here! I thought you had all walked the barrier already! Answer me or I’m getting Anya!”

The woman turned and Anya and Finn both saw the frightened but determined face staring at them over the tightly clenched black gun that was pointing right at them and dominated Finn’s attention. He dragged his eyes away from the unblinking maw of the weapon and looked at the woman holding it. “Hey, calm down… tell me what’s going on… we can help…”

“I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have followed me, Finn. Why did it have to be you! Can’t we pick someone else?”

“Do it!”

The gun sounded out and Anya felt the backwards jerk of Finn’s head as the bullet slammed into his head. Finn was brain-dead before his body hit the ground but with the last beats of Finn’s heart, Anya saw the woman drop the gun as she fell to her knees and he saw a pair of man’s boots stepping into view and a gloved hand reaching for the gun as everything went black.

Crying out from a pain that had never been hers, Anya pulled away from Denae’s touch and fell to her knees sobbing in pain and anguish as she clutched at her head. God! Even with her eyes open she could still feel the bullet entering her forehead and smashing out of the back of her head over and over again.

“Anya! Anya! It’s okay, I’ve got you!”

Whimpering, Anya clutched at the familiar body holding hers and breathed in Raven’s scent as she calmed her. “I…” cupping her face she looked into the dark brown depths of her eyes in confusion. “I thought you had gone into town?”

“We just got back when I felt you hurting and heard your screams. Now, what have you been doing?” Accepting a tissue from Lexa, Raven gently dabbed at the blood trickling from Anya’s nose.

Handing a tissue to Denae, Lexa made the woman sit down in a chair while she pushed Finn’s body back out of sight and closed the door on the drawer with a quiet click as she pulled the handle down and locked it. Feeling a hand sliding up her back, Lexa leant back into Clarke’s familiar touch and accepted the comfort she offered.

“Anya, Denae, are you okay?”

“Doosie of a headache and I think some nightmares to get through but… yeah.” Groaning, Anya pulled herself to her feet with Raven’s help and sat down in the chair Lincoln placed beside her. “Thanks, boss. Raven, do you know where the new Healer, Heather is?”

“I’ll try and find out,” squeezing Anya’s trembling shoulder, Raven reluctantly left her side to use the phone.

“Heather? Was she one of the one that was with Lexa after the Spirits attacked?” Clarke tried to remember the face that went with the name but everything within her that day had been focussed upon Lexa by the power guiding their actions.

“With Grace and Jaison, yes. I haven’t had much to do with her but she has been helping out with the barrier… oh no!” Octavia’s fists clenched in fury.

“She was the one I saw shooting Finn. After the Spirits attacked she was questioned along with everyone else that walked the barrier and she checked out then. She was on my list for questioning later today as she’s pretty new. There was someone else there right at the end too. A man… I couldn’t see his face or much of anything be told Heather to shoot and then I saw him picking up the gun and then everything went dark.”

Moving back through the room, Raven returned to Anya’s side and placed a hand upon his shoulder. She was concerned about him, whatever had happened he looked a wreck… but her concern didn’t mean she hadn’t just spotted the strange look that had passed between Lexa and the Psychic. “I just spoke to Grace, she hasn’t seen Heather. Apparently they haven’t been working the same shifts and Heather goes off alone a lot anyway so Grace didn’t think anything was wrong. She’s really the one that killed Finn?”

“Oh yeah, definitely!” Anya shuddered at the memory of what he had seen and felt of Finn’s last moments. “Looking at Lexa’s weapon won’t tell us anything about the mystery man will it, Denae?”

“No, he would have had to touch it with bare skin or looked at his reflection while holding it and I saw gloves on him.”

“And there was dew on the grass but no puddles around… good news then, from what I saw we know who did it so I don’t think there’s much point in you trying to read the gun. Apart from showing us the murder from her point of view it’s not going to give us anything anyway. Once we find Heather we can get the name of the man off her.” And it was very good news as far as Anya was concerned as he was in no hurry to go through something like that again in a hurry.

“Something isn’t right.”

“Love?” Clarke looked towards Lexa at the frustration in her voice.

Raking a hand through her hair, Lexa paced back and forth across the morgue. “I’m missing something.”

“I could try reading the gun if you want,” Denae offered.

“From what you said that won’t help.”

“Lexa,” stepping into Lexa’s path, Octavia forced her to stop her restless pacing. “Take it back to the beginning and use the words, maybe we could help. But, stay still, you’re making me giddy.”

“I don’t know,” Lexa sighed in frustration. Returning to Clarke’s side, Lexa sought comfort in her closeness. “Maybe it’s the after effects of those damn pouches and that’s all that’s got me confused.”

Raven shivered at the memory of what those things had made her feel. “The pouches we found? What about them?”

“They weren’t as dead as I thought, my fault not yours. They nearly started a war between everyone… well between Anya, Lincoln and myself.”

“But,” Raven frowned, thinking back to what Lexa had told her to do with them. She was sure that she had got it right. “Grace put them in a box of protection like you asked and she said it was the strongest one she had. She checked the pouches herself and she said they were dead and really didn’t need the extra protection. Was she lying?”

Denae shuddered as she thought about how it had felt in the Security Office. For them to have been so bad then after they had been destroyed she hated to imagine what it must have felt like to even get close to them before. “Where did you find them? I’ve never felt anything as threatening and evil as what was coming off them.”

“They were up near where we found Finn. They were hiding paths to where the barrier had been breached to let in some Spirits.”

“Then they were definitely strange then. From what I heard that Heather say she was just luring someone up there to die and Finn just happened to be the one. If it was to frame you why leave the protection there to keep his body hidden? And to come back to life like that the magic must have been very, very strong.”

“Lexa, that last pouch was stronger than the others,” Raven pointed out.

“Could have been, Raven. I still think that could be because by the time we got to that one I had had to deal with two others alone.”

“It knocked Lexa on her ass,” Raven explained. “It was my first time dealing with anything like that so I have nothing to compare it to.”

“Lexa!” Octavia was shocked to hear that her friend had been knocked back at all. “I’ve seen you take on Demons and many things far worse than three protection pouches with no trouble.”

“With what I felt in there they could well have had Lexa believe she was spent so she would look no further.”

“And that in the Security Office? How it made everyone feel?”

“What it was designed to do… or maybe it was after effects from being damaged that had just built up enough right when it did. Even if you hadn’t had to destroy it, and believe me, I felt it and you had to, I wouldn’t have been able to read anything from it. The only person that can say for sure what it was intended for, is the person that made it.”


	44. Day 14 (night) 9/14

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather stay until the morning?”

The offer was gracious and very tempting but Denae could tell that, despite her offer, Lexa still wasn’t really sure that she wanted her around. She had helped, and apologised for that time she had read the young Reaper, but Denae had unlocked so many horrors in her at once she could understand the lingering hesitation. “Lexa, given even half a chance, despite everything, I would willingly stay here forever. After what I saw in Finn’s head though, we both know who that was with Heather. I believe I will be doing the most good by finding him as quickly as possible so you all can relax for a day at least.”

“I know. You really don’t have to do anything though. Attracting his attention is never good for your health.”

“I know why you think you can’t tell them… I understand your reasons, I really do. But I fear for you, trying to keep it all to yourself and doing it alone... You have people here that love you and will back you up if you would just give them the chance. You know that.”

“The last thing I want is their backup out there against him!” sucking in a breath, Lexa tried to swallow down the overwhelming fear that they would rush out and get hurt… get killed… because of her. There was still time left on his deadline for her to work on finding Heather and any other threat in the mansion and pinning him down. “I can’t and won’t risk Clarke or Octavia. Next to them my life means nothing and if you try to do anything to warn them and get anyone hurt because of it, it will be the last time I will let you within a thousand miles of me or this power you seem addicted to,” she warned.

“Lexa,” Denae shook her head sadly. “There is no need for threats. At least let me do what I can to find him. I will be very careful not to give myself or you away. What is at stake here is too much for one person to bear the burden of.”

“What is happening is all because of me. So yes, it is my problem and one way or another I will deal with it. I don’t know where you call home but get yourself well away from here, Denae… that’s not a threat. We don’t know where Heather is or who else could be watching who comes or goes.”

“Do not worry, I have places I can go that no one knows about. You have my number, just call if you need to.” As she climbed back into her car, Denae watched as Lexa melted back into the shadows of the trees lining the road as she had in the bedroom before… right down to that disconcerting impression of the Heda mask looking back at her.

The air around the mansion was alive with power but Denae could still feel the bite of Lexa’s and it was tempting to reach out for it but she resolutely held herself in check. She wasn’t sure if Lexa would be able to tell but she wasn’t going to risk losing the chance to, hopefully, get closer to them again because of a stolen taste. Maybe Lexa was right and she was addicted.

From the shelter of the trees Lexa watched the car drive towards the main road and pick up its ‘guard’ as it turned onto it as two non-descript vehicles flanked hers. It was strange having seen nothing but black SUV’s at the mansion but it impressed Lexa and made Anya and her skills go up a little more in estimation but then, as she’d pointed out she was Head of Security for beings far stronger than herself, that wasn’t a job to be taken lightly.

“You still don’t really trust her do you?”

Even though she had felt Clarke outside the mansion, Lexa hadn’t been focussed on her aura and jumped a little more than she would have liked at just how quickly she had covered the distance and reached her side without a whisper of noise to give away her position. “Damn! Is that normal speed for you or have you got the power upgrade too?”

“Hmm,” Clarke quickly judged how far she had run, “maybe a bit of an upgrade. Won’t be able to tell unless I’m going against someone else…” grinning she eyed Lexa up and down, “and look who just happens to be dressed appropriately,” she lulled teasingly.

Even though she knew what she was wearing Lexa looked down at her clothes out of reflex. “I am dressed like I always am.”

“Which is ready for anything… including a run around the grounds with me?”

“And if I’m not in the mood for a run?”

“Then you don’t have to come,” giving Lexa a peck on the cheek, Clarke turned and started running through the trees and silently counted off the seconds in her head, ‘1… 2… 3...’

Lexa stood there for a moment and unashamedly admired the bounce of Clarke’s ass in the skin tight Lycra shorts she was wearing as she dodged through the trees ahead of her. “How could I possibly pass up the chance to follow that,” she muttered as she set off after her.

“Not going to run beside me, love?”

“Nope,” Lexa grinned. “I’ll just hang back here a while.”

“Will you get up here and stop looking at my ass!” Clarke laughed as she glanced over her shoulder and caught the direction of Lexa’s avid gaze.

“Can you blame me,” Lexa grinned as she increased her speed and stride until she drew up alongside her. “It is a very nice ass and it would be a sin, no pun intended, not to appreciate it.” Lexa glanced at Clarke out of the corner of her eye, catching Clarke doing the same back at her with a knowing smirk lifting the corner of her mouth. “Okay, I’ll bite… What are you really doing out here?”

“Running. If that’s not obvious I can turn the speed up for you?”

“Maybe when I’ve warmed up a bit. But I know there’s more than just a run on your mind.”

“Oh?”

“You’re dressed for business too. Dark clothing,” and damn! She looked good in blue as much as she did in her usual paler pallet. “And… actual, honest-to-god, practical shoes and your hair is tried back.”

“I wish you wouldn’t feel the need to ‘dress for business’ so much,” she shook her head a little as she took in Lexa’s dulled down black clothing with not one surface upon her to reflect and give away her position. Any more dressed for business and her face would have been smeared with her warpaint.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better… I might be wearing the purple underwear you got me and I’m not quite sure I like how thongs feel while running.” Smirking as Clarke glanced down like she could see through the heavy weight of her jeans and nearly ran into a tree doing it, Lexa let her muscles take over and took off at full speed.

She knew she was running faster than she ever had in her life but with the extra speed her other senses seemed to be heightened as well, negating the speed as she dodged around trees, ducked branches and leapt over bushes in pitch darkness easier than if the sun had been up. Everything seemed to slow down and come into crystal clear focus. Even a stag sleepily lifting its head from a bush didn’t slow her as she saw the bush stir and used a tree too push off from to leap over it Parkour style.

Lexa could see and feel Clarke running parallel to her in an attempt to cut her off. Grinning, Lexa changed direction and cut around behind her so she was the one doing the chasing.

They swapped back and forth time and again as they ran through the trees but Lexa was fully aware that Clarke was faster and stronger than she was and was fully in control of their playful back and forth game of cat and mouse. If she wanted, Clarke could have just used her speed to outrun her or take her down and there would have been little to nothing she could have done about it. Though if their game ended with Clarke jumping her, Lexa was okay with that.

Unfortunately though she was all too aware that Clarke was deliberately steering their run in the direction she had wanted it to go in all along and even before they cleared the trees and it was confirmed, Lexa had a feeling as to where that was.

“Why did you want to come here?”

“Because no one wanted to. Especially… because you didn’t want to. Think about it. Even before you worked out where I was heading, you were trying to lead us away.” Clarke studied Lexa’s profile and the metallic glint still shining from her eyes from their run as she looked between the path that led to where Finn had been murdered and the one that cut through the trees. She didn’t want to be there, Clarke could see it in the way her breathing was growing more and more ragged instead of slowing down and by the way she was having to force herself to stay put and not turn away.

Taking Lexa’s hands, Clarke turned her away and made her look at herself and not the paths. “Forget about it being here. Think about what you thought and everything that was said about those pouches. If it had happened to anyone else, anywhere else, what would you have said?”

Looking into Clarke’s warm blue eyes, Lexa fell into the shimmer created by the pale moon and her own green reflected in the gentle metallic sky and let everything else fade apart from her as she did as her Vampire lover had asked. “I would have said that it needed checking out more.” Her brow furrowed in confusion.

Anyone in that room, even Denae, should of insisted on it right there and then but instead they had left the morgue and carried on with their day as though they had all the time in the world. “Why didn’t you point this out earlier? Were you waiting on Denae to leave?”

“No, I said nothing for the same reason as everyone else… I didn’t want to come up here either.” Glancing down the strangely ominous looking path she clutched at Lexa’s hands as a shiver ran up her spine. “It took everything in me to get this far and I could only do it because I knew you would be with me. I don’t want to go down there, Lexa but I need to and I need your strength to help me. It could just turn out to be that the pouches have managed to taint the ground but we need to find out for sure. Even now I can feel myself trying to think of ways not to go through with this. Will you help me?” Turning away from the path, Clarke cupped Lexa’s cheek and let the glow from her eyes block out everything else.

“I’ll do anything you want. Where do you want to start?”

“Hmm, how about with a kiss and then you can show me where the pouches were hidden?” Hooking a finger into the waist of Lexa’s jeans, Clarke eased her closer until not even the cool night air could come between the heat of their bodies.

Lexa ran her hands up the pale expanse of Clarke’s arms, delighting in the softness of her skin over toned muscle that was left on display by her dark blue top. “Are you sure you’re not just trying to put off… things?”

Tilting her head on one side, Clarke watched as Lexa’s eyes shone a little brighter as her lips ever so gently teased across hers. God but she loved that shine that was always there right beneath the surface. When she had been moving towards Lexa when she had been seeing Denae off, the glow had been non-existent… right up until the moment she had spoken and then, like the sun peeking from behind the clouds, it had started to shimmer into view along with her smile. “Would you care if I was?”

“Not really,” Lexa closed the last bit of a gap between them and moaned into Clarke’s mouth as the taste and feel of her sent a wave of tingling heat rushing through her body that had her fingers curling into Clarke’s hair as she pulled her closer and her toes trying to grab for the earth through the soles of her shoes. “Wow,” she breathed weakly against Clarke’s mouth. “And now I’m not sure if I’m just extra horny for you or if whatever is in there is using the horniness as a damn fine excuse not to go in and investigate?”

“Hmm, what if I said that the only place we could be alone was in there?”

Lexa didn’t even spare the path a glance, she didn’t need to too know the answer to Clarke’s question. “Well then I guess that the extra horniness is all because of you ‘cause I would say that’s okay by me.”

“It would be more than okay with me too,” Clarke chuckled, “but how about we deal with this place once and for all and then go home then we won’t have to deal with splinters and leaves getting everywhere.”

“Royalty,” teasingly rolling her eyes at Clarke, Lexa walked towards the path. Her footsteps slowed. It felt like she was walking towards the edge of a cliff when she knew damn well it was going to crumble and send her hurtling towards the rocks below or that someone or something was going to snatch her off the edge and eat her alive. “Have you ever seen one of those horror movies where they know damn well they’re about to step into a room with the killer? You’re all ‘Bitch! Run!’ and they go in anyway?”

“I believe I’ve seen a few. Why?”

“Somewhere in my head is a voice going ‘Bitch! Run!’” One more step and Lexa felt a coldness settle around her whole body even though the night had been warm. “It did not feel this bad before,” she muttered.

Clarke had to agree with Lexa, it didn’t feel good at all to step forward into it. Every step after that though, took her one more closer to Lexa’s side and everything felt easier when she was there. She could tell that Lexa felt it to by the way her body relaxed and the slightest, softest of smiles curved the corner of her mouth. Clarke could especially tell though by how her eyes flared to life even more, filling the air with a soft green glow that pushed back the oppressive darkness.

Shifting her body, Lexa brushed her arm against Clarke’s and lightly touched her fingers. “Everything always feels better when we’re together.”

“Yes it does,” linking their fingers together, Clarke gave them a gentle squeeze as she relaxed into the comfort and strength being with Lexa gave her. “Does it ever give you any trouble seeing when your eyes go like that?”

Lifting a hand, Lexa waved it in front of her own eyes and watched the play of green light across her fingers. “Hmm, didn’t even realise it had happened. So no, doesn’t bother me,” she smiled. “If I think about it I can see it but otherwise… sometimes I think it should bother me that I’ve changed so quickly… or at all… but normal would be abnormal to me and it kind of just feels… right. Giving off a green glow is not exactly any stealthier than waving a torch around though.”

Lexa looked around the path and shook her head as everything lit up. Everything she saw didn’t look green to her eyes, or it hadn’t. Until Clarke had pointed it out everything had been as bright and colourful, more so, that it would have been during the day. Now that she was aware that her eyes were shining though it was as though the awareness of that fact made it all that she could see and it suddenly became a distraction.

“Close your eyes for a second.” Clarke smiled as her once so distrusting Lexa just did as she’s asked. Cupping her face, Clarke traced the beautiful lines with her fingers and her lips. “Now, just think about what you want to see… how you want to see. Now open your eyes.” The eyes that met hers were dark and sultry and still shimmered with metallic beauty but they didn’t glow quite so fiercely. “Better?”

Rather than look around, Lexa just gazed into Clarke’s eyes. “Much. Hey, if they get all bright again I’m not going to have to ask someone to kiss me am I? I’m more than okay with it being you but anyone else… Eww, nope!”

“What? Oh, no… You just needed to focus and reset your mind. The kiss was simply just because I wanted one. Though if I’m with you, you can have a kiss any time.”

“I’ll take you up on that later… I guess we better get this over with first though… Damn it.” Taking a breath, Lexa tried to find the courage within herself to take another step but until Clarke’s hand touched hers once more she couldn’t find it. Just the soft brush of her thumb across the back of her hands released Lexa from the grasp of the fear that kept trying to take hold. “No wonder no one has been in a hurry to check out this area again.”

“Yes, it’s lucky that our barrier has been so strong anyway.” Clarke could feel the strength of it against her side as they moved further down the path together. It felt warm and welcoming but at the same time she could feel its agitation and wondered if it was reacting to whatever lay ahead of them.

“Okay, first one I found was up near that tree. The second was up along the top back by the barrier. And the third was…” as she turned to point it out a wave of fear and sickness slammed into her body like a physical blow that made her suck in her breath. Instinctively she responded to the attack by throwing her power back at whatever it was and forced it to retreat. “Did you feel that?”

“Very much so,” wiping her hand across her cheek, Clarke felt the stickiness of the blood she had smelt trickling down her cheek.

“Oh no, no… no way! I will not have you hurt! Clarke, you need to be away from this thing! Please, go back to the mansion and let me deal with this on my own!”

“I’m okay.” Smiling gently, Clarke gently cupped Lexa’s hands in hers. Touching her face, she turned Lexa’s troubled gaze to her own and tried to soothe away the fear in her eyes with her touch. “It was just a little scratch to tell me to back off.”

“And have you thought that maybe you should listen to it?”

“If I did that I would never have gotten you. When it comes to this thing though. It might have drawn first blood but I, we, will defeat it.”

Lexa had to admire the steely determination in her voice, it strengthened her own resolve to make sure nothing else got to touch her like that. “You are one stubborn Vampire.”

“Queen!”

The way she said it was so majestic it made it sound like the word should have flashed to life above her head in fancy script complete with a crown made of fireworks. Despite the seriousness of what lay ahead, Lexa couldn’t resist the urge and gave a little bow that made Clarke roll her eyes at her. “Okay, your Highness, if you’re sure…”

“Lexa, two choices. We go in together and fix this or we go home together and hope whatever it is doesn’t build up enough strength to bring down our barrier or slaughter everyone in their beds.”

“Well, when you put like that… time to play the heroes.”


	45. Day 14 (night) 9/14

As they moved slowly further down the path together towards where the third pouch had been hidden, Lexa let her powers fill the air around them. She could feel Clarke’s moving with it, backing hers up without pushing or adding. She couldn’t be sure unless it happened again but it had felt as though when she had pushed back with it before that it had forced whatever it was into retreat before it could harm them further.

The not knowing what it was, what they were fighting against, made it even harder for Lexa to take. It wasn’t a Werewolf or a Vampire, it wasn’t a Ghost or Spirit, and it wasn’t even magic as she knew it. Just what had happened in Anya’s Security Office had gone beyond anything she was used to when it came to magic.

She had been in too much pain with been separated from Clarke and then too overcome with the desire to get back to her that she couldn’t really remember Heather from that night when the Spirits had attacked so it was conceivable that she was powerful enough to have created them, or that she had overreached herself and all this was a side effect. If it was Heather’s power, Lexa decided she would love to know how she had kept it so well hidden to have gotten past Octavia or whoever else had allowed her in. Usually, there were spells and protection charms that could be used that would show if anyone was capable of magic and if that magic had been used for white or black purposes.

It couldn’t be her Father that had made them that Lexa knew for sure. He had an ingrained hatred for anything magical that, even if he had any power himself, he wouldn’t be able to create anything with it. Magic and power were both gifts that needed neutering as well as training.

Knocking down a barrier, that could be done by someone with no training, especially with help from the inside, as depending on what was being kept in or out it could all just be a matter of throwing salt or dirt over the line by someone it hadn’t been put up to keep out. Pouches he would have had to have created for him, either by someone he knew or by Heather.

As the air grew heavier around them, Lexa pushed back at it resolutely with her power. She felt Clarke’s join more fully with hers and smelt the perfume of their power washing through her to chase away the darkness.

“I don’t suppose there happen to be any amazingly well-hidden weapons in that tight Lycra?”

“No, just me.” Clarke couldn’t help her smirk as Lexa’s eyes raked over her body again, knowing that the look in her eyes had nothing to do with looking for weapons. “I can’t see or sense anything ahead, can you?”

“Not yet, but we’re coming up on where the last pouch was. It’s just around the next bend. I can’t see anything with my powers, not even a Spirit but I would prefer you to have a weapon just in case something is waiting. I’ve got spares of both so would you prefer a gun or knife?”

“My Lexa, always prepared for trouble. Gun if you please.”

“Jacket, left side, inside lining.” Lexa kept her eyes and power focussed around them while Clarke unfastened her jacket with a deliberate slowness that made it an effort not to swallow hard with each rasping click as a tooth on the zipper was released. Even with danger so close she was proving to be very distracting… which, going by the wicked glint in her eyes, she knew very well the effect she was having on her. “You are so bad,” unable to resist, Lexa stole a quick taste of Clarke’s lips as she slipped her hand inside and, after far too much rummaging around, finally found her spare gun.

“I know,” Clarke smiled, “but, despite its little bite earlier, it is more of a threat to our minds than our bodies and we both need the distraction right now. Not that I’m going to pass up the chance for a weapon though. Not only does it mean I get to feel you for a while but just as Spirits and Ghosts can be hurt by physical, man-made weapons there are magical beings and spells that weaken upon contact with it too.”

Lexa watched as Clarke expertly checked out her borrowed weapon. “I love that you understand that about magic and everything. Not many people do. I gained all my experience about it from books and then through necessity… how did you?”

“Necessity and then writing books,” Clarke smiled. When we were born there was far more magic and power in the world and no one else like us. Just like the first humans, we had to work out what we were, what we could do and discover our place in the world.”

“You had parents though, even if not for long.”

“If they even were my parents. It is not as though we remember our births so bonds are created with the people we know. It could be that we were found like your ancestors allegedly were or even that both lots of parents and guardians were actually Fae just tossing their creations out into the world if Denae’s story is to be believed.”

“You don’t trust her either then?”

“She was helpful but she broke her oath and hurt you which is more than enough of a reason for me to dislike her. And she has a way with words that is even trickier than you when you’re trying to keep something hidden.”

“Hey!”

“She says just enough to be believable… maybe even a little more than expected to seem trustworthy but still holds back a little. I know you are doing that too for good reason, or what you think of as good… Denae, I am not too sure what her reasons are and that bothers me a little.”

“Yeah, she was being a little vague about the Fae somehow and I don’t trust why she wants to come back. She said it was for safety but… not exactly the safest place in the world is it?”

“Not going to try denying you keep things from us?”

“Ha, like you don’t? And I only keep the things from you that I need to for now.”

“I don’t like that you think that you need to.” Though it was nice to hear Lexa add the ‘for now’ as that gave her hope with how it had flowed so easily from her mouth and wasn’t just tagged on like a throwaway promise. When the time was right, Lexa would tell her what that secret was and Clarke would make sure she did. She would also make sure that Lexa felt no need to keep anything else from her.

“I know.” The determination in Clarke’s eyes made Lexa smile just a little. She was a woman, a Vampire, used to getting what she wanted and she had had thousands of years to perfect been stubborn and determined. “It’s important that I do though so please don’t ask,” she begged gently. “And look how much you have got out of me. I’ve known you only days and I’ve trusted you with everything I can… even my heart and I’ve never given that to anyone.”

“Your complete trust is something worth waiting on, my love.”

“Trust is easy with you, you have that.” Taking Clarke’s hand in hers, Lexa placed it over her own heart so the Vampire could feel it beating for her.

“But you’re still not going to tell me what’s troubling you?”

“Soon.” But only when the threat of her Father was dealt with or there was no other choice. “Ready?” Lexa nodded towards the bend in the path ahead and reached out further with her power, feeling the flow and pulse of Clarke’s joining with it, heightening her own, as she took out her own gun and thumbed off the safety.

“I’m not even sure what I’m seeing… can you make anything from it, Lexa?”

Lexa frowned as she tried to make sense of it. She knew that with their powers linked as they were right then that Clarke was seeing exactly the same thing as she was and knew why she was confused by it. There was nothing there but Lexa could feel it. It wasn’t alive even on the most basic of levels but she could feel the evil radiating off it. “Whatever it is, it’s basically right over where we found the last pouch. Power wise it doesn’t feel like anything, it’s just a giant area I can’t read. Before my powers changed I would have just said there was nothing there at all but now that I can see more than just Vampires and Werewolves it’s like I can see the absence of its power more than I can see power.”

Although Lexa could tell that the largest concentration of it, whatever ‘it’ was, was lying over where the pouch had been she could see the spread of it reaching down out of sight into the woods towards the mansion and also stretching across the path towards the barrier. “I wonder if anyone without power has been able to walk down this path or if it just really hates us?” Crouching down, Lexa poked at a tendril of it that had crept around the corner towards them with her gun. There was no actual sound to reach her ears but she felt its scream as the tendril retreated from the touch of cold metal. “Oh goody… it doesn’t like the taste of metal.”

Clarke felt a shiver run up her spine as she looked at Lexa and watched her transform from the gentle lover and fierce protector she knew into the cold-hearted Reaper that Vampires had grown to fear even the name of. It was nothing dramatic, just a shift in attitude, the coiling of muscles, the narrowing of eyes and the way her lip curled up into a sneer of anticipation. In anyone else, it would have triggered the urge to get the hell away from her but Clarke did know Lexa well and instead of being one of fear, the shiver running up her spine was from an answering call to hunt with her that coursed through her body.

It was different than any Vampiric hunger she had ever had. Not even at her hungriest had it felt so intense and almost animalistic but at the same time, she felt completely in control. When she looked at Lexa she didn’t see prey, only a partner to hunt with. Not even thinking of anyone at the mansion or in Bitten drew the urge to hunt, to rip and tear with teeth and claw, nothing drew her away from the desire to destroy what was threatening their people.

Clarke could almost feel the barely restrained quiver running through Lexa’s body as she crouched down beside her. She almost thought Lexa was lost to the urge to hunt but the look of cold calculation in her eyes warmed as she spared her a glance. “Together?”

“No… I think we need to split the attention of this thing if that is possible. And I think I might know how.” Leaning into Clarke’s warmth, Lexa pointed up towards the edge of the property where the barrier lay. “Focus on our barrier, is it just me or is it stopping it from going further?”

Lexa was right. Clarke could see it from where she was crouched. The barrier wasn’t reacting with bursts of colour but she could see where it was pushing against the wispy shape of whatever the darkness was and making that edge of it come to a definite end like it had hit a solid object. “You’re right. I think our barrier is even weakening it where they touch. What are you thinking we should do then?”

“Crush it. I’ll go up along the ridge near the barrier and work my way round to the other side. And if you go down through the trees so between us and the barrier was create a triangle around it. Assuming it isn’t too big I’m hoping we can use our powers to drive it up against the barrier. Crush it and see if some good old fashioned bullets can’t put it away for good.”

Clarke felt the anticipation rising through her as she ran Lexa’s plan through in her mind. It was risky but it was a good plan. Before they carried it out though she wanted to check that Lexa was thinking clearly. “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather wait for help?”

“The only one with the strength of power is Octavia. People with weapons training there are plenty of in the mansion but if that thing starts throwing stuff at them like in the Security Office or any visions even half as bad as when the pouch threw at Raven and I then I just don’t trust any of them enough not to react and put a bullet in one of us by mistake. You at my side I would take any day over a hundred guns.”

“You are such a smooth talking romantic,” Clarke only half teased as the knowledge that Lexa really did trust her so much filled her with warmth.

“Oh hush,” Lexa chuckled. “So, does the plan sound okay to you or does something need changing?”

“No plan can be perfect when going against the known, let alone something so unknown. Your plan sounds as perfect as it can be to me though. The one thing I will add though… be careful!” Grabbing Lexa close, Clarke kissed her hungrily and filled her with power. As she reluctantly pulled away she could see the fire burning in her own eyes reflected in the swirl of Lexa’s.

“Damn,” Lexa breathed. “Okay,” she cleared her throat a little and tried again. “Okay, you be careful too… I want to collect on that kiss later… Keep that shit away from you and wait until I’m in position if you can. Don’t let it fool you with any visions, and please, try not to shoot me in the ass.”

Shaking her head at Lexa’s not altogether comforting pep talk, Clarke watched as Lexa set off at a full run back along the path a little way. Without even breaking speed or stride, Lexa leapt up to the top of the rise and ran back towards her using their barrier as protection. As Lexa neared, Clarke used the distraction, or at least what they hoped would be her distraction, to run deeper into the woods to take up position.

Even with her power and Vampire senses to help light the way and guide her, the way wasn’t easy. Tendrils of the darkness snaked across the ground hidden by fallen leaves and bushes. They lashed at her as she passed by but she kept up just enough pressure with her powers to protect her without sending it scurrying after Lexa. Through the trees, even with the darkness built between them, she would make out Lexa’s progress by the golden glow of her aura acting as a beacon.

As Lexa reached her position, Clarke saw her so clearly she saw her head turn her way and knew that her love had seen her too. Clarke felt Lexa’s power building and answered its call with her own. She pushed forwards against the darkness and reached out for Lexa at the same time. The moment their powers touched a scream of anger ripped through her from the darkness and whatever it was made up of, beat at the combined press of their power like a giant clubbing at them with its fists.

It was mindless but powerful in its fury as it thrashed and beat at her. Rather than think about the overwhelming strength of it, Clarke filled her mind and resolve with thoughts of Lexa and worked to strengthen the connection between them. She felt Lexa’s reply in a wave of love that travelled through their connection and filled her with its beauty.

Clarke moved forward, her step echoing Lexa’s as the darkness screamed under the flare of their love and power. Out of its dark heart, nightmarish beasts threw themselves at her, clawing at her face and body. They were terrifying but Clarke laughed in the face of them. There was nothing it was showing her that she hadn’t seen before, fought against and won and these were poor imitations of the real things.

As they moved forwards though, the visions it threw at Clarke got steadily worse and more intense. Instead of nightmarish creatures, it showed her her darkest days and worst fears come to life. She wanted to call out to Lexa and assure, and be assured, that everything was okay as she felt their connection falter through the link of their power. The roaring in her head cut her off though, it made speaking and hearing impossible and if not for that connection she would have felt like the last person on earth.

Clarke cried out as she saw Lexa running towards her. She reached for her, her joy turning to fear and despair as a hulking creature grabbed Lexa from behind and lifted her up between monstrous hands and starting ripping her body apart like a mean child playing with an insect. Sinking to her knees, Clarke started crawling forwards. Her powers faltered, defences wavering. She wanted to be destroyed along with her love rather than try to carry on without her.

A surge of power enveloped her body, wrapping her up. Punching a fist into the ground, Clarke screamed in anger and fired a bullet into the heart of the dark vision for daring to use Lexa against her. The darkness shrank back under the weight of their power and the gaping wound left in it from the man-made metal as Clarke moved determinedly forwards. It had shown Clarke her worst fear but she knew her best days lay ahead of her with Lexa. Clarke wrapped herself up in that and her love and threw it back towards Lexa and spat it at the darkness.

The power between them surged, shining brightly as it connected with the barrier and formed a cage around the darkness. Their power born barrier around the mansion was no more alive than the darkness but it responded to their power and welcomed their connection to it. As they crushed the darkness up against the barrier, Clarke felt her heart lift as she saw Lexa standing across from her. With sweat and blood trickling down her face, she looked as exhausted as Clarke was feeling but right there and then, after the horror of her vision, Clarke had never seen her looking more beautiful.

Raising her gun as Lexa did, Clarke unloaded round after round into the blackest part of the darkness. Their shots rang out into the night as the trapped thing collapsed in upon itself and steadily faded under the weight of power and metal. Without looking, Clarke caught the spare magazine Lexa tossed her way without a word. It reached her just as her gun clicked empty and was in place without her barely even missing a shot.

By the time their guns clicked empty again all that remained of the darkness was a tennis ball sized patch of wispy tendrils pinned by their power at head height against the wall of their barrier. The air at their backs felt warmer and lighter without its evil pressing against them.

Reaching into her boot, Lexa took out one of her knives and reaching through their power, twisted the blade into the darkness. “Help me. Pump your power through the blade, rip it apart.”

They didn’t need to touch but Clarke placed her hand over Lexa’s on the knife. She was concerned by how exhausted Lexa sounded and wanted the darkness gone once and for all so it couldn’t hurt her or anyone else ever again. Pouring her power through the blade she concentrated on what she wanted, imagining the darkness being crushed out of existence she brought her desires to life and ground it under the heel of their powers against the barrier.

Sliding her arm around Lexa’s waist, Clarke offered her strength and support as she sagged in relief. Pushing the hair back from Lexa’s brow, Clarke gazed into her eyes and caught a hint of the horrors she must have seen in the tears glistening in her eyes. It had taken the darkness some time to work out which buttons to push to get to her the most but it had already had a taste of Lexa.

“Whatever that showed you, Lexa, there’s nothing we can’t overcome together.”

Lexa’s lips trembled under Clarke’s, a small choked whimper of despair bursting forth before she gathered her up in a fierce embrace and fell into the passion and comfort of Clarke’s loving kiss and touch.

“Are you okay, my love… physically?”

“Wore out but yeah.” Bracing herself against a tree, Lexa allowed her body to slide down the smooth bark until she was crouched in front of Clarke.

“The blood?” Running her fingers over Lexa’s face and neck she saw that whatever had caused it, beneath the blood and sweat she was completely healed. “The only time I like to see blood on you is when I’ve caused it.”

“Me too… you’re much more gentle than a tree branch to the head… it distracted me and I didn’t duck quick enough,” Lexa admitted with a wry chuckle at the questioning look in Clarke’s eyes. Cocking her head to one side, Lexa made out the sound of engines and the crunch of tyres drawing closer. “Sounds like our gunshots finally attracted attention.”

As Lexa tried to stand up, Clarke gently placed a hand on her shoulder and held her down. “You’re covered in blood, my love. Just in case there’s even a hint of that darkness lingering, stay where you are until it sinks in that you’re not the problem.” In a sign of just how worn out Lexa was, she didn’t protest and just stayed put and sank back into the support of the tree as footsteps hurried down the path.

“What the hell is going on? Are you both okay?”

“We are fine, Raven. Lexa and I were just taking care of a problem up here.”

“Must have been a hell of a problem going by all the gunshots we heard.” Nodding to Clarke, Anya couldn’t help but notice that the Vampire took up a more protective stance in front of Lexa as more of her guards joined them and flanked everyone.

“Please tell me you managed to keep Octavia back at the mansion this time?”

“Yeah,” Raven chuckled, “Lincoln grabbed her before she could climb in the SUV. I would hate to be him right now… or either of you when we get back… especially you Lexa. You might want to clean up a little before we get to the mansion.”

“Maybe she’ll take pity on me if she sees me all bloodied up again?”

“Naw, more likely she will go into a pregnancy hormonal meltdown and cry or throw stuff… or cry and throw stuff. I can’t smell any fresh blood so I take it, it wasn’t yours?”

“It was mine, I just healed up real quick.”

“Which brings me back to my original question… what the hell is going on?” Looking around them, Raven shivered as she realised just where they were on the path. “Oh god, it was something to do with that thing again wasn’t it?”

“Can you feel anything, Raven?”

“No, my Queen. It was just the memory of what I felt here the last time.”

Bracing her legs, Lexa slowly pushed her way back to her feet and held on to the tree just a little bit more than she wanted to be needing to. “I just need to check something then we can get the hell out of here.”

“What do we need to check?”

“It’s okay,” she smiled, “I just want to take a quick look where that pouch was. It was where most of that crap was lurking and I want to make sure there’s nothing there to allow it to come back.”

“Then I will come with you.”

Lexa wanted to tell her NO but she saw the determination in Clarke’s eyes and knew it was an argument she wasn’t going to win. And, really, how could she argue when Clarke had faced the darkness with her already and had helped her get through the horrors it had thrown at her. She was also the only one there that Lexa trusted completely with her back? “Okay. Anya, do me a favour and make sure that if anything happens no one shoots at us. I would really hate to have to kill anyone.”

Anya started to smile but it dropped away at the utter seriousness in Lexa’s eyes. “I will make sure nothing happens.”

“Need any extra help down there?”

“That’s okay, Raven. We’ve got this.”

The strange, speculative, look that Lexa gave Raven wasn’t lost on Clarke but she knew that asking probably wasn’t a good idea with all the extra good Werewolf hearing around them. “You okay to do this?”

“Yeah,” Lexa took a deep breath and started across the path. “No way in hell I’ll be able to sleep if I don’t check this out properly this time.”

“You did all you could last time, Lexa. Don’t blame yourself.”

“I was too weak.” Reaching the area the darkness had been looming over, Lexa rummaged around through the leaves behind the rock where Raven had found it and cleared aside a pile of rubble.

“Despite what you seem to think, you can’t do everything alone. I have seen a lot of magic, good and bad, and I all my years have never known a pouch like that come back to life again after being destroyed. It was either a very strange spell the likes I have never even seen before or…”

“Something corrupted it.”

“Yes, that is possible.”

“No…” Lexa pointed down at the ground. “I mean that something corrupted it.”

Looking at where Lexa was pointing, Clarke cussed venomously. “And nothing corrupts quicker that a murdered body buried on unconsecrated ground.”

“Especially if that body is of someone that is versed in magic or power. Anya, I think we’ve found Heather! Most of her anyway,” Lexa’s voice trailed off to a whisper as she looked down at the headless body at her feet.

 


	46. Day 14 (night) 9/14

Raven sighed softly as Grace closed the morgue drawer on Heather’s body. She wasn’t quite sure what to think of everything that was going on. She knew that Heather had killed Finn in cold blood and had been working against them, but she couldn’t help the twinge of sorrow for the other woman for how it had ended for her. Raven had heard Anya and some of the other guards say that Heather had deserved what had happened. If they knew her feelings, Raven knew that many of them would say that her empathy for her was a ‘woman’ thing but Raven preferred to think of it as just being human.

Finn hadn’t deserved what happened to him and while Heather had deserved punishment, maybe even death. What they all seemed to forget was that how she had died meant that there was someone even more ruthless out there.

From what Grace had been able to tell from a quick examination of Heather’s remains, she had been killed not long after Finn and going by the ragged wounds, her head had been removed while she was alive. Or at least while her blood had still been pumping. If she had been conscious or not at the time there was no way to tell.

Grace had taken blood to be tested but it seemed unlikely that someone would take the time to drug her and kill her there when anyone could have stumbled upon them even with the pouches protecting the area.

She might have been knocked unconscious, there was always the possibility, or even hope, of that. Until they could actually find her head though, they wouldn’t know.

Raven felt guilty about not finding the body the first time around but Lexa had actually taken the time to assure her and explain that there had been no way to know with the pouches screwing with their powers and senses so much. From what Raven had been able to piece together, from what she knew and talking to Lexa, Clarke, Octavia and Grace… With the position of the body and how deep it was, the pouch had been buried just above where her head would have been.

Apparently, burying someone with magic or power within them needed to be done on consecrated ground to dispel their powers and make it safe. It was one of the few times when religion did matter. With it not being blessed and with her murder, Heather’s powers had festered and leaked out to corrupt the ground and the pouch.

Thinking about Lexa reminded Raven of the look the woman had given her and what Raven wanted, needed, to talk to her about.

Getting advice from Lexa didn’t exactly seem like the best idea in the world but she was one of the very few people that knew she had been born a Werewolf and actually had experience with her kind too. Even that was limited and had a lot of violence attached but somehow, Raven just felt she was the only person she could talk to that wouldn’t sugar-coat everything. Usually, she would have turned to Octavia but she had enough to deal with right then and her problems weren’t something she wanted to share with someone so close to giving birth. And she definitely didn’t want to talk to Anya about what was going on.

Raven made her way through the mansion, looking for Lexa but pretending not to be looking so she wouldn’t attract attention. Despite Lexa looking exhausted to the point of collapse Clarke and Lexa had stayed up with Heather’s body until it had been removed from its shallow grave. After what had been unleashed upon them, Raven knew that it was to make sure nothing lay beneath it as that was why she had stuck around too. No matter what anyone said she still felt responsible.

Once back at the mansion though, Clarke had whisked Lexa away as soon as she could. Which hadn’t been until she had had a long talk with Grace on the best way to secure Heather’s remains until they could get a Priest in first thing in the morning to bless her body.

Not finding them in their apartment, Raven peeked into the gym but she could tell that Lexa hadn’t been there as the punching bags were all intact and Simon wasn’t looking grouchy…. which was a look he usually wore when Lexa was around after she had broken Ryan’s collarbone even though his husband had forgiven her. “Hey, either of you seen Lexa around?”

Ryan hid his wince of pain as he tossed a towel at Simon for his grumbling at the name. “Check the kitchens. Looked like they were heading that way.”

“Thanks, Ryan. How’s the collarbone doing?”

“Still hurts but it’s not too bad… as long as I don’t move, laugh, sneeze or breathe too deeply,” he gave a chuckle that turned into a groan. “Oh hey, if you see Lexa, tell her she looks stunning.”

“Are you crazy?! Do you want her to break your other collarbone?”

“Ohhh, that’s true… tell her Simon said that,” Ryan winked at Raven as Simon miss timed the punch he was aiming at the bag and nearly fell over at the thought. “Seriously though, it really does suit her.”

“What does?”

“You’ll see,” he grinned.

Rolling her eyes, Raven left the two men to it and made her way quickly to the kitchen. When she entered it was obvious as to which direction to head as everyone else in the kitchen was keeping well away from the woman sitting at the table at the other end of the room. Of Clarke, there was no sight.

Raven almost hadn’t seen her even though she had been looking. She was so used to seeing Lexa wearing only plain black that her eyes had skimmed over the figure wearing a low cut black top with a broad stripe of red running over her shoulder and down the left side like a sash. She had to agree with Ryan though, it did suit her and looked almost regal. “Lexa, could I have a word with you? Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there, my Queen.”

“Raven, consider me ‘off duty’ and call me Clarke.” Gesturing to a seat, she watched as the dark-eyed Werewolf actually took a seat near to Lexa whereas everyone in the kitchen had been giving her such a wide birth it would have been comical watching them if it hadn’t grated upon her nerves. The woman seemed nervous and troubled and again there was that look in Lexa’s eyes, one that held too much of a hint of sadness, that said she knew why.

“Is a Queen ever off duty?”

“This one is right now,” Clarke chuckled as she continued serving up a plate of freshly cooked pasta. “Would you like some? I fixed plenty.”

Raven’s automatic response to refuse was overruled by a loud growl from her stomach as she smelled the delicious looking food as Clarke placed the plate in front of Lexa.

“She’s a great cook but terrible at judging portion sizes,” Lexa grinned as she speared a piece of tortellini and nearly melted under the table in bliss at the burst of cheese and creamy goodness that exploded in her mouth. “Oh, my… Fucking… God!”

Raven agreed with Lexa’s assessment of Clarke’s cooking skills as she had her first taste. It was the best pasta she had ever put in her mouth. “This is amazing,” she mumbled around a mouthful.

Pulling a chair closer to Lexa, Clarke sat down and ate a little herself while she watched as the two women enjoyed theirs. “I spent a lot of time in Italy and grew to love their food and their passion for it. I think that was why I enjoyed some of the bigger cities the most over the years. They became melting pots of different cultures and it meant less travelling to get a favourite meal. Now I prefer a quieter setting and making my own food when I feel like it. It’s nice to have people around that appreciate it.”

Raven felt her nervousness rising once she was finished eating as she tried to work out how to broach a subject she really didn’t want to have to face in the first place, with someone she didn’t really know.

“Do you want to talk with my Lexa here or would you like somewhere more private?”

Raven wanted more than anything to just run but she knew she couldn’t put it off much longer. “Erm, somewhere more private.”

“I believe our rooms might be best, my love. I’ll wait here until you’re done.”

“I’m not going to put you out of your own rooms… I really don’t mind you knowing… I would rather it just stayed between us though…” looking around the kitchen, Raven could already see that there was too much attention on them.

“There used to be a time when it was perfectly acceptable to remove the tongues of gossips.”

Lexa smirked as suddenly everyone found something else to do at Clarke’s words. Her humour at their guilt faded though as she looked at Raven. She wanted so badly to tell Raven it would be okay but she knew it so very rarely was. Sighing softly, Lexa pushed back her chair and stood up. “Come on, let’s get away from all this so you can talk.”

Flanked by the two women, Clarke led the way back to their apartment and locked the door. “Just how secret do you want this to remain, Raven?”

“For now, very.”

“In that case, Lexa, if you will?”

“I had Grace show me how they do their room-silencing thing… Comes in handy so no one thinks we’re killing each other,” she explained as she lit candles around the room and sprinkled a bit of powder over the flames.

“That’s it? I need to have a word with Grace… Anya is a bit of a screamer.”

Clarke gave Raven’s shoulder a gentle squeeze to reassure her. “Now, the room is safe so, please sit down Raven. Talk.”

“I- oh god, I don’t know where to start! I feel like I’m going to fall apart if I say it out loud!”

“Would you like me to?” At Raven’s barely perceptible nod, Lexa released a tiny breath. “Raven is pregnant.”

“I think…”

“No, you are pregnant, Raven… I can see its aura. You haven’t told Anya yet I take it else she would be here too?”

Clarke let her power wash over Raven’s body and saw what Lexa had, the tiny barely perceptible brighter spot of green within Raven. She could also see what Lexa wasn’t telling Raven, that it was twins she was carrying.

“No,” Raven sighed. “It’s complicated.” Biting her lip, Raven played with the fabric of her pants, dragging her nails across the seam. “It’s Anya’s.” She glanced up and saw only a barely perceptible furrowing of the other woman’s brow despite all the questions her words must have brought to mind. Reaching into the back pocket of her pants, she pulled out a piece of paper that had been folded and creased almost to the point of destruction. “Here.”

Lexa took the offered paper and unfolded it. “Oh! Shit!”

“What?” Sitting beside Lexa, Clarke looked at the advertisement in confusion. It was for a strap-on… a very realistic looking one, but she failed to see what it had to do with anything. Extracting the paper from Lexa’s hands she studied it closer. The claims seemed, frankly… absurd… and better suited to the kind of site that made claims about Spanish fly powder. Apparently, the strap-on was so realistic that the wearer could feel everything as though the cock was a part of their own body and not a silicone extension.

“I know it looked crazy but… we both thought so but it looked, erm… interesting.”

“I wish it was crazy,” Lexa gritted out. Seeing how much Raven was struggling and Clarke’s confusion, Lexa sat back in the chair. “They’re magic… literally magic. If they just did what they claimed there would have been no problems… other than men being pissed that they were being replaced. Apparently, though, the factory that designed and made them managed to upset the person infusing them with magic that makes all that,” she tapped the claims on the advertisement, “a reality. Instead of just feeling good for both parties it was making people it was being used on pregnant… even through condoms and other contraceptives. Took a long time before they realised what had happened… lots of breakups and divorces happened. There was a literal witch hunt.”

“With how pregnancies usually end up for Werewolves I’ve been on contraceptives for years and it’s just never come up in a conversation between us. I don’t know how Anya feels about kids… I don’t know how I feel about kids but...”

Clarke sat back and watched the two women. Lexa had made no effort to comfort Raven. But then Raven hadn’t turned to Lexa for comfort. There was more behind her decision to reveal such a personal piece of information to a relative stranger but until Raven spoke her desire, they were both in the dark.

It was terrible what Raven was facing though. Until Octavia, Vampires, the ones created by bite, had long lost the ability to conceive or carry a baby as both sexes were pretty much sterile. Werewolves were fertile but if the mother was human there was a very real chance that the foetus could change during the full moon long before it was due to be born and either die or try to rip its way out. If the mother, on the other hand, was a Werewolf then the threat came from her own body as the stress from the change forced upon them by the full moon usually killed the unborn.

“You must be thinking about what it would be like to have it though… if you weren’t you would just forget it’s there and let the change take it. You’re an Alpha, a natural born one at that… can you hold back from changing?”

“I managed for the last one but it hurt so much I’m not sure I can do it again even once let along all the way through a pregnancy. You’re right though, since I found out… and seeing Octavia all pregnant… it’s made me wonder and get all broody. If there’s a way… a chance… I would like to keep it even if it meant losing Anya.”

“Do you think our friends in Tennessee could help? Aden comes from a long line of natural born Wolves, they might have some ideas.” Clarke grinned just a little at the expression on Lexa’s face for her casual reveal that she was on first name terms with them all too.

Lexa looked at her watch. “They should be getting up about now to take care of the farm. Would you like me to put you in touch with them, Raven?”

“I- if you don’t mind. At least then I’ll know if there might be a chance or not.”

Lexa sat down beside Raven as Clarke opened up her laptop and up it on the coffee table in front of the couch. It was strange but until Clarke had mentioned Aden by name she had never thought that she had had contact with them even though she had told Octavia all about her time there. It made her wonder just who else Clarke had been getting close to whilst keeping an eye on her.

Scooting over, Lexa made room on the couch for Clarke to sit between them while she started up a video call.

“Oh, hi Clarke! Lexa! Oh cool, you found her then!”

“Hello… Aden.” Lexa fixed the teen with a look that had him stepping nervously back from the computer his side.

“Oh, boy… MOM!”

“Aden! How many times have I told you not to pick up calls like that!?”

“I checked who it was first though, Ma.”

“Clarke, my Queen. It is good to see you again.”

“And you also, May. My apologies for getting in touch so early in the day but we have a question for you.”

“We? Lexa? Lord, girl, I didn’t recognise you at first. You look good… colour suits you.”

“So I’ve been told,” Lexa smiled. “It’s good to see you again, May. Everything still okay there?”

“Wonderful! The new town leaders have been working with us instead of against us. I think they are afraid you will come back if they don’t.”

“In a heartbeat.”

“God! It is good to see you so happy, child. Even over this god awful internet thing, I can see you glowing… and I can see why,” she teased as the usual stoic or furious looking Reaper glanced at Clarke and gave away the cause of her happiness with a blush. “Catching up with friends isn’t why you called though… you said you have a question?”

“Yes. And again, apologies for not introducing you to Raven sooner. We were wondering if you might be able to give her some advice or help… one born Wolf to another?”

As the young woman leaned nervously closer, May studied her intently. It was so rare to meet a natural born Werewolf she had never heard of before. Looking at her though, she seemed so familiar. “Are you by any chance related to Camille Reyes?”

“She’s my Mother… was. You knew her?”

“Child, you look so much like her. It breaks my heart to know I will never see her again. It will give me the greatest pleasure to help the daughter of my best friend… what can I do to help?”

As they talked, Lexa took Clarke’s offered hand and slipped away to give them a little privacy, but close enough to be there if questions were asked. As Clarke sat on one of the huge comfy armchairs at the other end of the room, Lexa sat on the floor and leant against her legs.

Leaning forward slightly, Clarke ran her fingers through the softness of Lexa’s hair and gave it a little tug to gain her attention. “Not joining me, my love?”

“Nope, you’re distracting enough from down here.” Proving her point, Lexa ran a hand along the smooth, bare length of Clarke’s legs while Clarke’s fingers worked their magic on the nape of her neck. Closing her eyes, Lexa relaxed into her touch and let the murmur of voices from across the room wash over her while still keeping a track of the conversation.

Desperately she tried to keep the memory of what the darkness had tortured her with, out of her mind but she could feel it trying to push its way to the front. Jumping to her feet, Lexa wiped away the tears threatening to fall. “I need a drink.”

Clarke watched with concern as Lexa made her way over to the small bar and opened up a bottle of Scotch. The bottle rang against the edge of the glass as she poured a very generous shot and downed it in one. “Go easy love,” taking the bottle out of Lexa’s violently shaking hands, Clarke poured her another drink. “Sip it this time. I’ve got you.” Wrapping her arms around Lexa from behind, Clarke gently kissed a line across her shoulders and the back of her neck. “It’s what you saw earlier isn’t it?” She took Lexa’s small distressed sound to mean she was right. “Sip,” she reminded her gently, “let it warm you slowly instead of rushing it.”

“I think you’re doing a better job of that than the whiskey is.” Feeling herself starting to calm under Clarke’s gentle touch, Lexa allowed herself to relax back against the support of her body.

“Will it help if you talk about what you saw?”

“I don’t know,” Lexa sighed, “probably not. I mean, I knew it was fake, especially when it was trying to get at me with people I already knew were dead. I have enough nightmares about those anyway. It was when it started throwing you at me.”

“It did the same with me. I was okay-ish with the first lot but then it showed me you being killed and that just hurt so much more than anything. The only thing that stopped me from giving in and letting it take me, was feeling your power reaching out for me. Then I knew what I was seeing was a lie.”

Lexa wished it could have been so easy for her. She had lost count of the number of times and ways the darkness had shown her Octavia and Clarke being killed by her Father before it had focussed upon Clarke. She had known it was all a trick to hurt her but at the same time, it was a horrific glimpse into a future that was looming ever closer. Lexa took another long sip from her glass and put it down. The last thing she or anyone else needed, was for her to be drunk if anything else nasty came their way.

“Not going to finish it?”

“Naw. Think I’ve had more than I should have.”

Picking up the glass, Clarke turned it so her lips touched the edge where Lexa’s had while she drank. Clarke watched with delight as Lexa’s troubled gaze turn smoky with promise as she followed every sip she took. “Want a taste?” Taking one last sip, Clarke coated her mouth with the potent liquid and drew Lexa in for a deep kiss until she moaned and pulled her closer.

“Erm…” Raven cleared her throat again and tried to get the couples attention. Which was proving to be no easy task as they always seemed to manage to forget there was anyone around as soon as they were in each other’s arms.

Pulling back only enough to speak, Clarke kept her lips against Lexa’s. “Yes, Raven?” Hearing a distant laugh, she cast her gaze towards the Werewolf and realised that when they had moved to the drinks bar it had put them in view of the computer and May’s gaze.

“I had the feeling there was more to your questions about Lexa when you were here. Didn’t realise you had that in mind though!” she laughed as Lexa peeked at her around Clarke.

“You could have said something, Raven.”

“Oh, don’t be rough on the girl, Lexa. She tried but you two were too busy to pay her any mind. We’re done for now though. Before I sign off I just wanted to remind you that you promised to visit us again soon.”

“I said I would see…”

“Well, you will do more than see. All being well, Raven will be visiting soon and I want to see you with her… both of you!” May gestured at the couple in mock seriousness before softening it with a soft smile of delight. “Please come. It would mean so much to everyone. They never got to thank you properly before you skipped out of town.”

“She’s good at pulling that skipping out trick. Do not worry, May, I will be with Raven. Lexa is under no obligation to go anywhere so it is entirely up to her if she wants to come or let me travel all the way to Tennessee and back without her.” Clarke grinned as Lexa’s growl of disapproval at the idea of her going without her purred across her throat.

As Clarke shut down the connection and the laptop, Lexa turned her attention to Raven. She certainly looked much happier than she had before. “I take it May was able to help?”

“Yeah,” Raven smiled. “I never thought I would get to meet anyone my Mom knew. She went over a few things to try. Controlling when I want to change a body part I want and not letting my emotions change it… like how my eyes went that day. And she’s going to email me some stuff too, herbal teas and medication to try that helped her. If I can make it through the next full moon without changing she says there’s a very good chance I can make it all the way through and give birth naturally.”

“And the visit?”

“That’s for if I feel like I might need any more help before the birth or after it. I think too she just wants to check out her friend’s daughter.” Raven looked at Lexa cautiously. “There’s nothing I need to know about her is there?”

“Oh no, nothing bad. She’s in charge there but only because everyone wants her to be. No power struggles or holding anyone back. I could feel the peace between them as soon as I got near and that’s why I took the time to check out the murders there before going in with guns blazing.”

“Well thank you, both of you,” unable to resist the urge to make the new, more accessible, Lexa uncomfortable, Raven gave her a quick hug then rushed over and gave Clarke one too. “I better go check in with Anya before she wonders where I got to.”

“Are you going to tell her?” Clarke asked before she could leave.

“I’m not sure… I think I would rather wait until after the full moon first.”

“It is your body and entirely your decision to make but if I may, a bit of advice… I know that humans have ideas on when it’s the right stage of a pregnancy to announce it for luck. So… if you want to keep it secret, even just from the rest of the household and not just Anya, you might want to tell Octavia. She can see auras too and she will see the glow. She wouldn’t intentionally give anything so personal away but hormones might get the better of her if she assumes you would have told Anya.”

“Good point,” Raven chuckled.

“Raven,” Lexa handed her a bag. “Candle and some of the powder for when you tell Anya. If is she half the woman I think she would be for all her self-help books you’ll be needing that if it goes well. And if it doesn’t go well then at least no one will hear you throttling her. Word of warning though, according to Grace, actual intent to harm cancels out the magic so you couldn’t really actually get away with murder.”

“That Grace felt the need to tell you that… or that you asked, troubles me, Lexa.”

“If Anya or Lincoln had said that I would tease the fuck out of them but… I only asked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busy, busy day and i was trying to work out just how to play out the whole Raven thing.  
> Did not want to go down the route of a past lover or a rape so... yeah... magic strap-on!!!


	47. Day 14 (night) 9/14

Her body felt heavy, bruised and aching from exertion in the most delicious of ways. At the same time though it was hypersensitive to the even the slightest stirring of the air. Aftershocks of pleasure tightened her insides at a breath held a little longer than normal or taken a little deeper, let alone the feel of Clarke’s body pressed tight against her back as her hand ran sleepily over her arm and hip whilst the other skimmed over her breast, abdomen and dipped between her thighs.

Clarke’s touch was soothing but it also served to keep the desire heightened, simmering just beneath the surface. Lexa would have thought it was intentional, and maybe it was a little, but they both just loved to touch each other at any time let alone after making love.

After making love it was even more pleasurable though. Exploring your loves body, eliciting a moan or sigh of pleasure as fingers found a particularly tender or sensitive area, remembering or been reminded as to what had caused it to be that way.

Lexa wanted to sink into the memories and Clarke’s touch and just lose herself in her and, eventually, sleep but even though the day had been exhausting in so many ways, she didn’t want to close her eyes. She was afraid that the moment she did the nightmares, fuelled by the terrible visions from the darkness, would jump on her and stab at her soul.

She could feel sleep trying to claim her though, claim them both. Being a Reaper, Lexa had always had an extra awareness of the rising and setting of the sun. Until she had met Clarke she had thought that that came from needing to know when it was safe or unsafe to do things. Now though, she wasn’t so sure.

Maybe it was genetic as much as anything. All creatures were governed by the sun. Not even the invention of the clock had sated a humans desire to stay in bed a little longer on a dark winters morning. Lexa could live and move around in the sun but she had, even as a child, felt more comfortable during the night. Whilst most children had been trucked up in bed, too scared to leave it for fear of the monsters under it, Lexa had been awake and playing under the bed or in the closet trying to find the monsters that were supposed to be there and had felt disappointed when she couldn’t find them to make friends with them.

Lexa couldn’t help but wonder if she had just been a strange kid, or if it was a genetic trait she shared with Octavia and all other Reapers because they should have really been living their lives with the so-called monsters. “Clarke?”

“Yes, love?” Even before she had spoken, Clarke had been able to tell that there was something on Lexa’s mind by how she was fighting her tiredness instead of succumbing to it. Whatever it was though, it didn’t involve pulling away or creating any kind of distance between them as she had responded to her touch as delightfully as always. If that wasn’t confirmation enough, as Lexa turned over to face her, she cuddled closer and wrapped their legs back up together.

Smiling at Clarke’s rumpled state, Lexa tucked a strand of sweat-dampened hair back behind her ear and left her hand resting against the delicate curve of her throat. “Do you keep records on all the Reapers?”

“As many of them as I could find, yes. Though,” she teased, “keeping yours up to date has kept me really busy over the years.”

“Ha!” Even though the number of kills she had amassed weight heavily on her mind, Lexa couldn’t help but stick her tongue out her Clarke for her gentle teasing. Lexa wasn’t sure she would ever really want to see the files she had, she revisited each death enough without putting herself through reading about them. Clarke said that all, or most of them at least, had been justified and had saved lives and that was good enough for her.

Catching the tip before it could retreat back into her mouth, Clarke sucked on Lexa’s tongue drawing it deep into her mouth until Lexa whimpered in need and the room flared with green. Only then did she release her so they could continue talking. “What did you want to know?”

“Erm, I can’t remember…” Lexa blinked, trying to regain her composure and thoughts after Clarke’s loving assault on her senses. “Oh, I was wondering how many are left?”

Clarke propped her head up on her hand and mulled the question over. “The answer to that depends on a few things.”

“Such as?” Lexa groaned internally and narrowed her eyes warily at Clarke. Somehow she had the feeling that what had seemed like a simple question was going to turn into some kind of a lesson.

“Well for a start… what you class as a Reaper. Do you consider yourself and Octavia to be Reapers still?”

“Octavia no, she hasn’t been a Reaper for a long time.”

“But you do yourself? Both of you tend to get into far too much danger for my liking. Yet you are both willing to work with what you considered your mortal enemy for the greater good.”

“A couple of good deeds don’t outweigh the bad, Clarke.”

“Then that would make Octavia a Reaper still also as she actually has taken more ‘innocent’ lives than you. And if you are going by Vampire kills, Octavia has hunted just as many since she left her Maunon. She’s married to a Vampire and is pregnant by him. You’re with the last remaining original Vampire… I will leave it for you to decide which the Maunons would consider the ‘greatest sin’ of those.”

Lexa felt a growl rising up at the thought of the Maunons, one in particular, and the Churches they had served. “Well, you’re not a Grade-A Jerk. But okay, for the sake of argument and to get an answer, how many excluding Octavia and myself?”

“Just in America or worldwide?”

“Woman!” Lexa growled slightly in frustration.

Clarke smirked at Lexa’s exasperation. “Okay, numbers. Current active Reapers… worldwide… excluding yourself and Octavia… seven. And if I take out the ones that have come to realise that we’re not evil, that leaves… hmm… two, I believe. One in England and one in Bulgaria. That’s known, of course, there are still parts of the world that remain dark even to me.”

“So few? I know we don’t exactly have a great life expectancy but even so, I thought there would be more.”

That her love had become so accepting and resigned to a life that led to an early death saddened and sickened Clarke even though she knew that it had become a reality for them. It was one of many things to hate the Churches and their precious Maunons for, that their meddling had destroyed their ‘happily ever after’ together. “I think there have been many things that have led to the low numbers. For one, not all have been so well trained as you and Octavia. Also with the world wars, there was more to be concerned about and by then even the Churches had forgotten what their fight was about. And you forget, only the power goes to the females. Fewer Reapers to give birth. Meaning, less and less potential Reapers to be born.”

“Oh god,” Lexa mumbled brokenly, “well I guess that explains a couple of things.”

“Lexa, what’s wrong? Talk to me.” Clarke grabbed Lexa’s shoulder as she tried to turn her back to her and held her in place gently but firmly.

“The day we first met, the ‘accident’… one of the things I was arguing about with my boyfriend was that he claimed that my Maunon had encouraged him to get me pregnant to make me stay in town. And…”

“What?”

“He tried to rape me,” she whispered.

“Your boyfriend?”

“No. With how he was that day I think he would have tried to force me but we got knocked off the bike before he could try anything like that. It was my Maunon that tried to force himself on me. Not long before my mom was murdered… and again not long after I got back from helping the Werewolves in Tennessee.”

Clarke bit back the fury boiling through her his betrayal of trust and wrapped her arms around Lexa as she lay there looking lost and confused. It made even more sense why Lexa had spiralled out of deadly control after her mother had been murdered. “Did you not say anything to your parents?”

“I forgot for the longest time what happened that day after the crash and when I did remember it didn’t seem right to say anything bad about the dead. When he tried the first time I think my Mom was getting worried anyway and that was partly her reason for wanting to get me away. The last time… there was no one left to tell.”

“Your Father…”

“My… Father, abandoned me many years ago,” she bit out. When he had started training her he had demanded that she called him Maunon, especially when they were on a Hunt. A demand that had been followed up with beatings when she forgot. Now though she only used calling him Father when he was around to try to remind him who he was supposed to be. The fact that he hated the reminder just made it that little bit sweeter.

“I convinced myself that I was giving you the chance to grow but I would give anything to be able to go back to that day and snatch you off that damn bike or to have carried you away with me afterwards.”

“I admit… part of me wonders what it would have been like to ‘know’ you back then. That’s the adult me of now though, knowing what I do now and having gone through all I have, wanting more time with you. That younger version of me was a completely different person.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Clarke purred. “With that look you gave me that day… I think I could have persuaded you without too much of a fight from you.”

“You think, huh? Oh… fuck,” she moaned thickly as Clarke pressed her thigh up against her body, sending a wave of desire crashing through her already tender body. “Now see, that is cheating,” Lexa panted as Clarke set about proving just how damn good she was at seducing her.


	48. Day 16 (night) 11/14

Looking around the quite packed room, Octavia couldn’t help but notice that one person, in particular, was absent from their gathering. Especially as Lexa was more often than not at Clarke’s side or close to her. Giving Raven’s hand a squeeze, Octavia excused herself and moved around the room looking for her missing friend.

She was worried about her. There had been a sadness about her that had grown over the past couple of days that had boiled over into fury a couple of times in the gym. Luckily though, Lexa had reserved her anger for the machines and the punching bags and had broken them and not bones.

Glancing out onto the patio, Octavia finally spotted Lexa’s body outlined by the rising moon and the lit candle on the table at her side. Opening the French doors, Octavia slipped outside and closed them behind her. She knew she must have been heard. No matter how quiet she was, the rise of noise as the doors opened would have given her away but Lexa didn’t even turn her head.

“I was wondering where you had got to.”

“Just felt like taking in a bit of air.” As Octavia moved to her side and placed her glass of orange juice down on the table next to hers, Lexa glanced at the candle and made sure it was still burning in its holder. They worked better with a physical room as a barrier but Lexa had been experimenting and they worked outside to a degree, closeness was the key, and she had a feeling she was going to need it as Octavia had been trying to get her alone for a while.

“When you came back did you know that killing Clarke could have killed my husband and all the other Vampires… maybe even our baby? I know my husband, love him though I do, can be a bit of an obstinate dick sometimes, a Grade-A jerk, but you had helped us before even when there has just been innocent Vampire lives on the line.”

“I didn’t come here to kill… her,” Lexa felt a blush rising through her cheeks as Clarke’s blue eyes met hers from where she was by the fireplace talking with Lincoln and Anya. God, she was so beautiful in that sheer white and gold slip of a dress with her hair carefully pulled back. Lexa had felt awkward when Clarke had insisted she try on a contrasting dress of black and silver. Jeans and boots were her thing, not heels and dresses but the look in Clarke’s eyes as she had helped her into it, pinned her hair up for her and stolen a kiss despite the threat of lipstick smudges had made it worth the risk to life and limb that came with wearing heels worth it.

Seeing that Octavia’s eyes were busy elsewhere too, Lexa casually tipped a small vial of clear liquid into her glass of orange. She watched closely as Octavia picked it up and took a long drink while she gathered her thoughts.

“Then, why?”

Sighing, Lexa took a sip of her own drink of sparkling water as she looked at her friend. She could tell by the look in her eyes that she wasn’t going to be put off any longer. It made her wonder if stubbornness had always been in her or if it was catching from being around Vampires that had had hundreds of years to practice the art. Luckily she knew with the candle and what she had slipped into her drink, her confession would stay secret a while longer.

“My Maunon turned up and told me about the new big bad that had turned up in Polis. I told him to go to hell and that I was done hunting and hurting innocent people. I just wanted it to end.”

Octavia gasped in horror and put her own drink back on the table with violently shaking hands as Lexa mimed putting a gun to her own head. “Lexa!”

“I was set to do it, Octavia. I was sick of the killing, sick of the nightmares, sick of the beatings, sick of him trying to rape me. I had the place I wanted to look at one last time all picked out and my gun ready but he found me as I was about to ride off one last time and made me an offer I couldn’t refuse. Go after the new Vampire or he would get someone else to do it and put you in the crosshairs. I came here that day to protect you from him even if it killed me. Got to admit huh, that was the worst time of the day to turn up like that and I knew from one look around that whoever the new Vamp was, was important with how extra tight security was. That I made it so far in… Well, that was a bit of a shock I’ll admit. Not as much of a shock as realising I’d seen Clarke before.”

Octavia wanted to hold Lexa at the revelation that her Maunon had tried to rape her but the other woman stepped back out of reach, her posture making it clear that she didn’t want any kind of contact or comfort. “Why would he want me killed?”

“He blames you for my current ‘weakness’ when it comes to hunting. It was never a job I wanted though. He knew that threatening you I would do as he said to protect you and he wants that hold over me. And he’s got eyes everywhere so I’m sure he knows by now that I failed in my mission.”

“Boy did you ever! And quite a few times too!” Trying to lighten the mood after Lexa’s revelation that she had been about to kill herself or get them to do it, Octavia grinned as Lexa blushed at her teasing. She loved seeing the relaxed and in love side of Lexa and seeing those green eyes burning with something different than hatred or anger was a joy in itself. It hadn’t gone unnoticed by anyone else either just how beautiful and expressive those eyes could be as Octavia had heard more than one person lament to their partner ‘why can’t you look at me like that?’ when she had that smouldering passionate look fixed on Clarke. “You love her, don’t you?”

“Yes, with all my heart. But… for everyone’s sake, I have to leave.” Picking up the candle, Lexa turned and walked away.

“What?!” Picking up the edge of her gown and her drink, Octavia rushed after Lexa as she made her way across the lawn around the edge of the mansion. Grabbing her arm she pulled her to a halt.

“I told you, Octavia, he’ll know that I failed. He gave me two more weeks to kill Clarke and I’ve been using that time to find him and make sure everything was safe here. I’ve got to stop him before he sends someone else.”

“You can’t take him on alone! He’ll kill you!”

“Maybe,” Lexa admitted. “I’m okay with that risk though. Everyone can live without me. I couldn’t live with myself if anything happened to Clarke or you and if she dies everyone else could die too. I’m the expendable one in all this, Octavia, I know that and so do you. And I’m the only one he would let get close enough to stop him. If anyone else turns up it would be over.”

“Clarke would never agree…”

“That’s why you’re not going to be able to tell anyone until it’s too late to stop me.” Reaching out, Lexa took the empty glass from Octavia’s hand as she started to wobble.

“What- what did you do?”

“Just something to help you sleep for a while, Octavia.” Opening up the French doors, she guided Octavia over to the couch in the small sitting room and gently eased her down into its softness. “It’s okay, just relax, I made sure it’s nothing that can hurt the baby.”

Octavia tried to stand. She had to get to Lincoln and Clarke so they could stop Lexa. But her legs didn’t want to move and the warmth of Lexa’s body as she held and rocked her while whatever she had spiked her drink with worked, was so soothing.

Slipping out from under Octavia’s weight as she went limp, Lexa lifted her legs up on to the couch and gently placed a cushion under her head so she would be more comfortable before finally tucking a blanket around her. She would be safe there until she awoke… probably in a very pissed off mood… but by then she would be long gone and there would be nothing anyone could do to stop her.

Making her way upstairs, Lexa quickly changed out of the beautiful dress and back into her usual black jeans and jacket and loaded herself up with weapons. She could hear Clarke’s voice and laugh reaching through the open window. The thought of never getting to hear that happiness again had a band of pain tightening around Lexa’s heart. The band grew tighter as she placed a folded note and a single blue rose upon her pillow and took one last look around the room and bed they had shared.

Knowing she wouldn’t have long until Octavia and she would be missed, Lexa quickly climbed out through the window and made her way up onto the roof. There were just too many people around outside for her to get to her bike without being spotted, especially dressed how she was, but she doubted that anyone would think to look up.

Her luck ran out though just when she reached her bike. Hearing the long stride of unhurried footsteps coming towards her, Lexa cast out with her powers before turning calmly once she realised who it was.

“Hey, Lexa?”

“Anya.”

“Off somewhere?”

“I just felt like taking a spin around the grounds.”

“I remember what happened the last time you did that,” she laughed just a touch nervously. Lexa was being awfully calm and it was putting her on edge. “Well, anyway, Clarke is looking for you and Lincoln is after Octavia… have you seen her at all?”

Lexa propped her hip on the seat of her bike and turned her helmet around and around in her hands. “We were talking a while ago, she said she had a bit of a headache and was going to lay down for a while.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll let Lincoln know and let Clarke know where you are too,” she turned her back to Lexa and started to walk away. Yep, there was something about Lexa’s expression that was setting all kinds of alarm bells off in her head and she wanted to get back to Clarke so she could be the one to deal with her wayward lover.

“Thanks. Oh, Anya?”

“Yeah?”

“Sorry about this!” Before she could turn, Lexa whacked her sharply around the back of the head with her helmet and watched as she crumpled to the ground. Seeing the steady rise and fall of Anya’s chest, Lexa quickly bound her hands and feet and slapped a piece of duct tape over her mouth before putting on her helmet and slapping down the visor. Anya was an excellent guard but luckily, being mortal, she wasn’t as strong or fast as the Vampires she guarded else that wouldn’t have worked out so well.

Lexa quickly pushed her bike as far and as fast as she could so as not to attract any more attention with the engine but she knew that if one guard was looking, more would be too. She had time on her side with the Vampires, even Clarke, as even if they didn’t need to sleep how they used to, the threat of the rising sun would keep them from following. The Werewolves, on the other hand, were a different matter as they could follow and they wouldn’t be in too good of a mood if they caught up after she had drugged Octavia and knocked Anya out.

Reaching the main road without been challenged, Lexa started up her bike and started on the road away from Polis. Almost immediately she felt Clarke’s power reaching out to her. Unable to resist the chance for one last bit of contact. Lexa put all her love back into the power she sent back and then she shut it all down and built the highest, tightest walls around herself that she could.

Gasping in pain, Clarke sagged against their bedroom door as she felt Lexa’s sudden disconnection from her. After being so close and so connected to her for weeks it was like losing a part of herself. “Lexa, what have you done?”

“My Queen… Clarke! Are you okay?” Rushing to her side, Raven offered Clarke her support and led her over to the bed. “Lincoln sent me up, we just found Octavia out cold downstairs. We think she’s been drugged. Have you found Lexa?”

Picking up the rose, Clarke caressed the delicate blue petals as she unfolded the note.

‘Octavia will explain everything when she wakes up.’  
‘I have to do this alone. Don’t try to find me.’  
‘I love you.’  
‘L. xoxo’


	49. Day 17 (day) 12/14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short chapter is the second update of the day. If this is the first time you've checked the story today you might need to check the chapter before.

Lexa rode as fast and as far and she could, trying to outrun the tears streaming down her face and the breaking of her heart as it shattered into a million pieces with every mile she put between herself and Clarke.

The sun rose high above the horizon, blinding even through the tinted visor as it sparkled off her tears. Unable to see, Lexa started to pull over to the side of the road but the powerful bike skidding and pitched on the loose gravel and sand, and slipped out from under her before she could gain control.

Lexa felt the sickening crunch of her body hitting the ground and a reverberating thud as her helmet hit. She was helpless to do anything as her foot was trapped under the bike and she was dragged along for the ride as it kicking up clouds of dust and gravel around her before it finally slid to a halt at the bottom of a steep incline.

Wiggling free, Lexa staggered away from the bike and fell to her knees in the sandy dirt. Hunching over, she curled around the pain in her broken arm from where the bike had landed on it and the even worse one in her chest that was from missing Clarke. Fingers shaking she pulled off her helmet, tossing it carelessly aside.

Fists clenching, ignoring the pain shooting through her broken arm and battered body, Lexa punched at the ground over and over and let out the scream that had been building up since she had left the mansion.

Lexa couldn’t remember laying down but the sun was already starting to fall back towards the horizon when she opened her eyes again. Pushing herself to her knees she winced at the pain in her left arm. It wasn’t too bad though, the break had healed and she was just left with a dull ache around her elbow and shoulder.

Picking up her helmet she stumbled through the soft sand that had been the undoing of her bike and went to check on it. Luckily the slide down had left it in an easy enough of a position to try and get it back upright as it had gone down on its right side with the wheels at the bottom of the slope. As it was, with the weakness from cutting off her power so abruptly and the ache in her left arm it was only just doable but finally she had it back upright and on the road.

Her heart ached as she fished her phone out of her pocket and turned it on to check where she was in relation to the nearest of the five possible addresses Denae had found for her and saw the amount of missed calls and messages and texts on it. Most of them were from Clarke’s phone but there were plenty from Octavia’s number too. There were even a couple from Lincoln’s number before Octavia’s started and she could imagine how those messages would have gone once the big Vampire had found his wife knocked out.

Part of her ached to listen to Clarke’s messages just so she could hear her voice again but she knew that if she did her resolve would break apart and she would turn the bike around. Turning her phone off again, Lexa put it on charge and resolutely started the bike down the road further away from her heart.

No matter what, she had to keep Clarke and the others safe.


	50. Day 18 (night) 13/14

Lexa watched without even really seeing as the numbers ticked by on the petrol pump as her bike was being refuelled by the thin-faced, thoroughly bored looking teenage attendant that was nodding along to music blasting into his ears. She had told him to fill it up just because that was what she always said but she couldn’t help but think that it would be a waste of money as she was finally down to the last address on her list. Rather than correcting her mistake though she just went inside and handed over her money.

The sun had gone down hours before, she had felt the very moment it had lost its sway over the Vampires in the area like a switch had clicked inside of her. And even with all the miles now between them, she knew that if she just lowered her protection for just a moment she would find Clarke. Just the thought of it made the ache in Lexa’s heart grow even stronger and had familiar tears welling up again from the pit of her soul to choke the back of her throat until she felt like she was going to explode from grief.

Lexa wasn’t even aware of getting her phone out of her pocket or even turning it on until she saw the display light up as a call came through. Seeing who it was, Lexa choked back a sob. She stared at the name, her thumb trembling as it hovered over the red button to decline the call.

She should.

She knew it would be best to just keep herself cut off.

She accepted it.

“Lexa… I know you’re there love. Talk to me. Please?”

The soft huskiness of Clarke’s voice full of love tinged with sadness caressed through her mind and body and triggered every good thought and sensation they had shared. Sinking to the ground, Lexa clutched the phone closer, trying to hold the voice and the memories closer as she felt the choked back tears fall and the walls she had so carefully erected crumble like dust in a hurricane to allow Clarke to slip back into her mind and heart deeper and more firmly than ever.

Across the distance she felt Clarke’s power wrapping around her, holding her close and tight and felt the comfort of her arms and knew she felt her sorrow and everything else. It felt right, it felt like home.

“Listen to me, love. Octavia told us everything when she woke up. You need to stop taking everything on yourself and come back to me. We are best together, remember? You promised we would face and fight everything together.”

“Everything that’s happening is my fault… I need to fix this before he realises and tries anything.” She should hang up the call, carry on with her plan… but she couldn’t. Doing that would rip her apart and wound her before she even came face to face with her father.

“I think it’s too late for that, love.”

“What?” Lexa’s heart froze in fear as Clarke sighed. “What do you mean? What’s going on? Is everyone okay?”

“Octavia’s missing. She stayed up while everyone slept. We found a note a while ago and unless you tell us she’s with you right now… I think we’ve got a huge problem.”

“No, no she’s not with me. I crashed my bike earlier, passed out and lost most of the day. Even if she managed to pick the right direction I’ve no idea if she passed me. What does her note say?”

“That she got a call from your Father. He arranged to meet with Octavia and take her to you… apparently, he said you were in a bad way and needed help and he was afraid to get the cops involved in case you tried suicide by cop. She is as stubborn as you and left without any guards for protection.”

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Lexa tugged on her hair frantically as she paced. “Can you track her cell? You have to get her back?!”

“She took Lincoln’s phone with her by mistake when she left and the original call must have come through the main line in the mansion ‘cause there’s no record of any incoming call on her cell. Lexa, if that was your Father would he really hurt her?”

“Fuck! Clarke… my Father and Maunon are one and the same. I never said before because he hasn’t been a Father to me since he started training me, he wouldn’t even let me call him that and… well, saying my Maunon tried to rape me was an easier thing for me to handle than it being my Father.”

“Oh, Lexa…”

“I know- it’s okay.” Lexa cut her off quickly. She could feel Clarke’s sorrow and anger at what had been done but they had more pressing things to be worried about and dealing with than her past and frankly, if she had to think about that too much or hear Clarke give voice to what she was feeling, Lexa, felt like she might fall apart. “Is Lincoln there?”

“Yes, despite her headache, Anya has got everyone that can be spared out looking for you and Octavia.”

Lexa grimaced at the gentle rebuke Clarke gave her for coldcocking their head of security. “Ask Lincoln if he can track his phone?”

“Hold on, let me put this on speaker… there.”

“Lexa.”

“Lincoln… I am so sorry this happened. He must have gotten the number off Heather, I never even thought about it.”

“I know… You would never hurt her. As for the phone, none of us ever thought about that either. Anya is taking it very personally.” he sighed. They all used their cells so much that it had almost been a surprise to realise they even still had a main phone line in the mansion. “Just help me get her back, please?”

“I will,” Lexa promised. “Can you track your phone?”

“We tried but it’s not turned on,” Lincoln sighed. “Anya drills it in for us not to turn it off for any reason but I don’t use mine as often so I don’t know if it was charged or not, or if it was turned off for her.”

“Head to the library for me.”

“We’re in there now. It’s where the main phone is.”

“Really? Second floor? That sounds a strange place to put the main line in a house like that.”

“I checked with Anya, there are other points around the house but this is the only one with a phone attached any more. Is it important?”

“It could be if he managed to call when the one person he was after was in there to hear it. I know Octavia has been keeping odd hours but he called when she would have normally have been down with Lincoln not in the main part of the mansion? It could mean that Heather wasn’t the only one and there’s someone else there working for him or he was just close enough to see she was in there and knew about the phone from Heather.” Lexa sighed in frustration as the questions started piling up again making her question her every move and everything she knew at a time when she wanted to be acting not thinking.

“We’ll work it out when we get Octavia, you and everyone else back here, love. Now, what is it you wanted us in the library for?”

“There’s a laptop hidden on top of the horror fiction stack. Get it. Clarke will know the login.”

Lincoln got the laptop down and placed it on the table for Clarke. Worried as he was he couldn’t help but be amazed that Lexa had entrusted Clarke with her passwords and he couldn’t help the quirk of his eyebrow when he saw that the second level password was ‘Gr4d3-A-J3rk’. “Okay… we’re in.”

“Click on the start button and type findit4me into the search. No spaces. That should bring up a program. Run it and enter your cell number. It will show where it was last and also gives the option to try and turn the phone back on so you can search again.”

“Very sneaky,” Clarke whispered into the phone as Lincoln working the computer.

“Yeah, just wished it had worked to find him but he uses several phones and the one I have the number to is an old style phone with no GPS and I couldn’t turn it on remotely. When he’s staying off-grid he never turns it on unless he wants to make a call.”

“Okay, got it,” Lincoln called out excitedly. He called out the location the trace had given him.

“That’s miles away from where Denae said he was.”

“You think she lied?”

“Maybe. Or he found out she was looking for him and moved. Either way, I would rather be safe than sorry before I rush off in the wrong direction and find the phone tossed in a bin somewhere. I’ll need to hang up for a few minutes.”

“Lexa…”

“I’ll be right back. I promise,” she quickly assured Clarke. “Just leave my laptop running and don’t touch anything when anything comes up on it.”

“Okay… just don’t be long, my love. I’ve got a taste of your power again now and I’m not letting you block me out again. I know exactly where you are and I will be on you before you even know what hit you.”

Even with fear for her friend riding her hard, Lexa couldn’t help the shiver of anticipation that streaked through her at Clarke’s promise as she whispered her love and hung up.

Clarke forced herself to relax her grip on the phone. She hadn’t lied to Lexa, the moment her wayward lover had dropped her shields, Clarke had known exactly where she was and she could still feel her. She had also seen and felt all the despair and anguish, Lexa had kept hidden in her foolish attempt to protect them. Clarke had also felt of Lexa’s love burning even truer and brighter, quelling the fear she hadn’t been aware of even having that it, Lexa’s love, the passion they shared, had been a lie. The only thing that Clarke didn’t know, was what Lexa was doing right then. If Lexa kept her waiting much longer though the young woman was going to find out first hand just how fast she could run!

Reigning in her frustration, Clarke watched Lincoln. His anger and despair filled the library as he stalked back and forth in front of Lexa’s laptop like a wounded beast. Which was exactly what he was without Octavia around just as much as she was without Lexa. Neither of them functioned too well without their companions, their loves, at their sides to complete them.

A *BEEP* from the computer froze them for a moment and drew their eyes to the screen. It burst to life, windows opening up, filling the screen at an alarming rate with strange images, symbols and rapidly scrolling numbers.

“What the hell is all that?” Lincoln mused as he leaned in closer and tried to make sense of it all without touching the computer.

Clarke jumped a little as her phone started ringing. Seeing who it was she quickly hit accept. “Lexa.” Without her even replying, Clarke felt the warmth of her love envelop her body like a hug.

“I’ve got a friend on the other line,” actually he’d made her buy a burn phone before he would help but his paranoid quirks would take too long to explain. “He’s the one that’s got control of the laptop. He wants to know if the images are slowing down yet?”

“Just starting too now. What is all this anyway Lexa? How is it going to help get my wife back?”

“He works for a government agency that he doesn’t want to name. Basically, though he’s got access to all the feeds coming in from satellites and can tell them where to look. He checked and there’s one coming over so he won’t need to re-task one to check. Apparently, he’s hiding what he’s doing by running a diagnostic program on all of them and finding the one you need to route the images to you. It will be able to look for heat signatures and stuff like that and check how many people are where the phone trace led.”

“You trust your friend?”

“Yes. He’s risking a lot doing this for us,” Lexa would have just left it at that but through the other phone, he told her to let them know just what she had done for him. “He and his sister were attacked by a Werewolf back when things were even less friendly towards them where they were. Back when just being attacked could mean an automatic death sentence. I got them the best lawyer I could and got them out of there while their blood was tested. His came back clear… his sister wasn’t so lucky. I managed to find a pack to help her learn to deal with what was happening and got the lawyer to make sure that nothing showed up on his records that would ruin his chances at getting jobs or anything else. No one should get punished for something happening outside of their control. He said he owes me… though I don’t think he thought payment would come like this. Oh, he says that the satellite is coming up on the coordinates now.”

“It’s showing open land at the moment. Farmland, crops, pasture… and a farmhouse and barns coming up.”

“He’s turning it over to thermal.”

Clarke watched as the image on the screen changed and they could see the blaze of heat signatures in the farmhouse. “Looks like there are two people there. How can we be sure it’s them though?”

“I could call my cell phone…”

“No! Don’t do that. If he’s the one that turned it off he’ll know you’ve been tracking him if it rings. And if it was Octavia keeping it hidden it will just give her away.”

“Then what can we do my love?”

“See if you can use the image and Lincoln. Reach out like you did when you found me on my bike and find her aura.”

“I’ve never tried over a distance like that, are you sure I could do it?”

“I know you can. I could try from here but I’m a long way from the mansion and I need to start back now. Is it in the other direction from the mansion?”

Clarke studied the map, pinpointing where she could feel Lexa on the road in relation to the mansion and the farm. “It is.”

“It will be easier from there, Clarke. Your power is greater than mine, you’ve just got to trust it. And I’ll be on the phone with you the whole time just in case you need talking back. I won’t let anything happen to you. You know the direction of the farmhouse and Lincoln knows the land. Take her hand Lincoln, guide her, think about Octavia and just let your powers go. Don’t fight it. Just reach out for her. Just be gentle and try not to make her jump too much when you find her.” If they thought she was ruthless that was nothing compared to her Father. If he even thought something was going on he would strike first.

Clarke led Lincoln over to the couch and made him sit with her. It had felt disorientating enough when her powers had led her to Lexa that night and that had just been a matter of miles. With as far as she might have to go to find Octavia she didn’t want to risk anything so sitting safely was a better option especially as Lincoln’s experience with using his powers was unknown and she had never shared with him one on one.

She placed a hand in his and watched as it vanished within the strength and warmth of his much larger one like a child putting their hand in a parents. He was such a big man with muscle stacked upon muscle but, when Lexa wasn’t riling him, he was so gentle and softly spoken it was easy to forget his size until you were close to him. The kind of leader that gained respect and loyalty without having to resort to violence unless necessary.

Clarke could feel the worry vibrating through his tense grip. “Calm down, Lincoln. For now, just think about how much you love Octavia, think about holding her and your baby. This is one of her favourite rooms, breathe her scent in and let it guide you.”

As she spoke, Clarke let her power build slowly so that he could get used to the feel of it as he relaxed back against the couch. His huge hand relaxed against hers and she felt his power responding to the call of hers.

Clarke knew Lincoln’s history, knew that he had been born in England but his arrival into the world had been unexpectedly early and his stay in England had been short. A scent rose up through the room as their powers entwined that made her remember her time in the land he had claimed as his own for many years, Ireland.

As she once had, Clarke could smell the spray of the ocean cooled by the Atlantic breeze as well as heather and lavender, and the earthy scent of peat and musk. It was wild and rugged and she could imagine him standing on the craggy land, breathing in the perfume of his home.

Running her other hand over his arm, Clarke spread the power over his skin as she knelt on the couch and gently kissed away the tear tracing a path down his cheek as the memories of home came back to him. “Í a fháil. Find her,” she whispered as rising through the scents, Clarke made out the perfume Octavia wore and the scent of her power.

Clarke pushed her power outwards, using Lincoln’s power and knowledge as a guide across the land. They touched everyone in the mansion and saw heads lift and noses scent the air as they felt their power flow through them and recognised it. The ground between the mansion and Polis passed in a blur as Lincoln guided them in a direct line towards where the farmhouse lay.

Slowing them down, Clarke took over and guided their progress along the drive that led past several stables and outbuildings towards the farm. From one she could make out the faint glimmer of something but it was the farmhouse that drew her and the golden glow she could see shining even through the walls. She knew it almost as well as she did Lexa’s but it was tinged with pain and sadness instead of happiness and hope like Clarke had come to know and love. As gently as she could, Clarke allowed Octavia to feel her and Lincoln’s presence and felt Octavia’s hopes rise and her aura shine brighter at their touch.

Across the room from Octavia, Clarke could see Lexa’s, Maunon… after what he had done to Lexa, Clarke refused to think of him as being her Father. Fathers were supposed to be loving, protective and guide their children, not try to rape them and turn them into desensitised killing machines. Clarke would have given anything right then to be able to reach into his heart and rip it out of his chest. It was a desire she could feel Lincoln echoing with a violent growl that filled the library and shook the books on the shelves.

“Please Lincoln, try for calm, as tempting as it is if we only manage to wound him we are too far away to make it to Octavia in time.”

“He is holding a gun on my wife!”

“I know. But for her sake and mine… please try.” She heard and felt him take a breath and felt his powers stop struggling against her own. Turning back she saw Octavia move her hands, forming an ‘L’ as surreptitiously as she could.

“Lexa?”

“I’m here. Everything okay?”

“We’ve found her. If it is too dangerous then say so, but, is there any way you can let Octavia know you are okay?”

“Hold on,” finding a safe spot, Lexa pulled her bike over and closed her eyes. “Okay, just keep your connection with her.” With how complete their connection was, Lexa quickly found her way back to Clarke’s physical body at the mansion and tracked the path of their power out towards where Octavia was. The further she went the more of a pull it was on her strength but she just let herself go until she could make out Octavia’s aura ahead of her. She could tell that Octavia had recognised her touch as her aura grew even brighter as she caressed her friend’s cheek.

“Okay, Lincoln, Clarke. Listen to me, I know you don’t want to leave Octavia but you need to. The longer you stay the greater the risk that you might get stuck and it will be harder to pull you back. And you can’t help her from where you are. I’m going to need your help to save her. Pull back.”

Lincoln knew she was right but he couldn’t help but feel annoyed at being told to leave his wife… especially by Lexa. He let Clarke guide them back to their bodies though and let Clarke hold him while he recovered from the weirdness of being in two places at once. He felt a closeness with her, and even with Lexa, after feeling their powers together that he would have never imagined possible and it made him regret more than ever his reluctance to try to expand that part of him. It felt addictive in a good and right way, and he wondered how it would feel if all four of them shared at the same time? It was definitely a question he wanted to know the answer too once they had Octavia back home. “I’ll call Anya and have her get everyone up there.”

“No!”

“Why not, Lexa?”

“He will have that place wired all to hell and know the moment anyone gets close. Believe me, if he sees numbers the least he will do is use Octavia as a way to get out of there. More likely though he will turn it into a bloodbath.”

“Then what do we do? I’m not leaving her with him after what you told her.”

Lexa ran her hands over her face as she ran over everything she knew about Titus. “He knows I’ll find him, that’s why he hasn’t killed her yet. If I go in alone…”

“You are not going in alone!”

“Only to check the place out better. He wants me there. I think in some whacked out part of his brain he thinks he can get me to fall into line with the program. As long as he thinks there’s a chance of that I can keep her alive long enough for me to do something.”

“You’re not leaving us behind, Lexa. Don’t even try.”

Lexa sighed resignedly.

“I can feel you, Lexa, don’t even think of trying to lie to me.”

“Okay, I wish I could persuade Lincoln to tie your overly perfect ass up out of harm's way but I am going to need your help. I’ll be going by the mansion in about fifteen minutes or so if we miss each other…”

“We won’t,” Clarke said determinedly. She could tell that Lexa was being truthful and not holding back, not that she would let her anyway, but she also knew that if they were even one second late, Lexa would try to take on the world on her own. As they gathered together weapons and put them in a S.U.V, Clarke kept Lexa on the phone with her. Even the silence as they concentrated in their tasks was more comforting than hanging up. “Okay, we’re nearly ready this end.”

“I’m getting close… I need you to do one more thing for me.”

Clarke’s brow rose in suspicion. “What?”

“Don’t worry,” Lexa chuckled, “I’ll wait at the gate if you’re not there. Get some energy bars and drinks from the kitchen. I haven’t eaten since I left and after what you and Lincoln did you will need something too even if you don’t feel like it now.”

“You’ll wait?”

“Yes…” Lexa frowned as the line burst into a rustling noise like it was being held out the window of a speeding vehicle. “What was that noise?”

“I ran… getting in the S.U.V. now.” Clutching the energy bars in her hand, Clarke climbed in and handed one to Lincoln, miming that he should eat as looked at it questioningly while he started the S.U.V. up. Clarke hadn’t realised she’d needed it until she took her first bite and felt her energy start to return.

As they neared the main road, Clarke saw a familiar big black bike waiting for them. A frown of concern creased her brow as she saw the scratches marring the usually pristine paintwork and chrome, a testament to the crash Lexa had casually mentioned in passing. Worse than the scratches on her beloved’s bike though was the sight of the tear in her leather jacket and the burns where the hot exhaust or engine must have rested against it long enough to do damage.

“I’m okay,” Lexa assured Clarke as she saw the direction of her gaze and the worry in her eyes as they pulled up beside her. “Just banged my arm up a bit… okay, I broke it but it’s okay now.” She took one of the energy bars off Clarke, using her left arm to do so, so Clarke could see that it was okay. Quickly she wolfed it down and drank a bottle of energy drink Clarke opened for her. “Did you see that woodland before the farmhouse?”

Lincoln thought back to the images he had seen through the satellite and as they had passed across it. “Yeah.”

“Don’t go any further than the start of that,” she warned. “He won’t be able to put cameras up through the woods but he’ll have something on the main drive.”

“Then what do you want us to do then ‘cause I’m not just sitting back and waiting?”

“I wish you would but I know you won’t. I think I saw something in one of the barns though…”

“If you’re trying to get us on some goddamn fool’s errand!...”

“Lincoln! Will you shut the fuck up for a minute! What I would like… while I make my way up to the farm in the open is for you and Clarke to check on the fucking barn and make sure he isn’t holding any hostages there! I think I saw the hint of human auras in there but they were very faint! If there are people there the whole goddamn barn will be rigged to explode or something! While you are dealing with _that_ I will be facing off with the man who tried to rape me and beat the fuck out of me no end of times and drilled into me his favourite motto, ‘I taught you everything you know but not everything I know’. Now! Does that sound okay to you?!”

“Now that’s the Lexa I remember,” Lincoln muttered under his breath as the young woman rode off at high speed on her motorbike and left them in a cloud of dust and gravel.

“She’s frustrated, Lincoln. Don’t forget, she left here expecting to sacrifice her life to keep everyone safe but her Maunon found out somehow. Now she’s having to try and outsmart a man, her Father, who taught her everything. Only she’s forgetting a couple of very important thing,” she emphasised knowing full well that Lexa could hear them still. “She’s more powerful now than he knows and… she’s not alone. Which is something my stubborn Lexa would do well to remember.”

Lincoln knew that Lexa must have heard but there was no indication from her that she had. She just kept riding hard and fast in as straight a line as possible towards the farmhouse. “I’m sorry, I just hate the thought of Octavia being in such danger and I just feel so helpless right now.”

“We all do. Let Lexa take the lead for now. The Maunon have always been a mystery, especially this one. Of us, Lexa is the best one to be able to get close enough to take him on as she knows his ways.” Though she wished that wasn’t true but she knew, with how well trained Lexa was that he was not a man that would be easily ambushed and one sight of them getting close would put Octavia in even more danger.

“Pull over here on the left.” Lexa slowed down and motioned the S.U.V. to stop ahead of her so she could pull up alongside them. Clarke’s hand touched her arm as she leaned against the window but Lexa resolutely kept her eyes fixed ahead, scouring the line of trees before the turning to the farmhouse. She knew her Maunon would have cameras somewhere, she just hoped she had pulled them up in time so they would go unnoticed a while longer.

“We’ll split up here. See if you can check out the barn without going inside first. If there’s anything inside it will be wired so be careful. I know our main concern is Octavia but if he has got anyone in there get them out so he’s got one less bargaining chip.”

“And then what?”

“No matter what you find, don’t come any closer than the barn,” Lexa held up a hand. “I know but it’s the best place and you’re fast enough to get to the house in seconds anyway. When it’s safe to move closer I’ll let you know.”

“Sounds like you’ve thought of everything.”

“I try, but if there’s one thing I’ve learned from all the training and hunts I’ve been on… expect the unexpected cause nothing ever goes to plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN - Depending on how evil i'm feeling there could be a slight delay until the next chapter. The next one ends on a HUGE nasty cliffhanger and i don't want to leave everyone hanging for too long while i'm dealing with a doctor's visit on Monday and might not have time to edit.
> 
> It will give you all time to polish up the pitchforks and maybe stock up on tissues though ;)


	51. Day 18 (night) 13/14

Leaving them with that not terribly comforting piece of truth, Lexa gave Clarke’s hand a quick squeeze and headed towards the turning that led to the farm. Even though she was pretty certain that the main part of the drive wouldn’t be booby-trapped she rode slowly and gave every stray leaf or turned over bit of gravel an extra look. The cameras dotted alongside on the trees she ignored.

If her Maunon had wanted Octavia dead he would have just killed her as soon as she had left the protection of the mansion. And if he had done as he had threatened to and sold her to the highest bidder, dead or alive, he would have kept on going and not stopped so close to Polis. The man had resources and a pilot’s licence. If he was sticking around it was because he wanted to.

As she rode past the barn, Lexa kept her gaze resolutely fixed on the farmhouse and left that for Lincoln and Clarke to deal with. She did let her powers flow that way though. There was definitely something in there but the aura, or auras, it was hard to tell, were very weak.

Lexa kept her helmet on as she pulled up. Not only was she still connected with Clarke via the Bluetooth device in the helmet but it was actually custom made and pretty much bulletproof. She looked around. The farmhouse was beautiful and idyllic. The gardens and ground close to the house were well cared for and well used. “Damn it!”

“What’s wrong, my love?”

“Whoever this place belongs to they’ve got a kid make that kids, young ones going by the toys laying around. And…” Lexa swallowed, fighting down the bile that threatened to bring the energy bar back up. “Damn him… _Jok!_ I just found Heather’s head,” she whispered,  swallowing down the horror and bile in her throat. “This is sick even for him.”

Lexa didn’t want to but she just couldn’t seem to drag her eyes away from the horror of it. At first glance, it was a perfectly normal vegetable and herb garden being watched over by a perfectly normal scarecrow. This scarecrow though looked back with pale dead eyes and reeked of death. Lexa could feel the evil caused by her actions and the horror of her death flowing off of it and could see that it was corrupting the ground and killing off the plants around the base of the scarecrow.

“Lexa, what he did to Heather was horrific. Be very careful, if he took the trouble to take her head and keep it for nearly two weeks I think he has gone well beyond sickness. God knows what’s in his mind but there may be nothing left of the man you think you knew.”

“Not that I really knew him all that well in the first place,” Lexa sighed. The man she had never really known all that well but she had thought she knew his methods and they were usually cold and calculated. Heads on sticks and kidnapping… that wasn’t usually his style… the odd kidnapping maybe but not the rest. “Be very careful at the barn. I’m going in, if I stay out here too long he’ll get even more suspicious.” Cutting the call off, Lexa dismounted her bike and started towards the house. As she stepped up onto the porch she carefully used her powers to get an idea on where he and Octavia were.

He had Octavia off the couch she had been on before and they were standing by the fireplace. Lexa could see that Octavia was gagged and that her hands were bound behind her back and he had a gun pressed firmly against her stomach, threatening her life and her baby with it.

“Well, come on in girl!”

Spotting the camera above the door, Lexa angled her body and slipped her left hand into her jacket pocket where she could reach the trigger of the gun Clarke had used before. She was very much right handed but that just meant she had had to practice even more to get proficient with her left hand. Opening the door, Lexa kept a watchful eye on him with her power. With what she had seen outside she was going to take the first chance she could to put him down before he hurt Octavia.

As she stepped across the threshold she thought her chance had come, that he was moving the gun away from Octavia to train on her but he tossed something into the fireplace instead.

Pain exploded through Lexa as the fire roared to life. Sharp and intense it ripped through every fibre of her being and drove her to her knees, darkness rushing up to greet her as she crashed face first to the floor.

Through the pain, images flashed before Lexa’s eyes. Brief moments of time captured between long blinks. She saw Octavia’s collapse to the floor thankfully brought up short by his grip upon her bound hands. His hate twisted face gazing down at her. The sick look of lust in his eyes as he searched her body twisting into loathing. She felt her hands yanked behind her back and felt the tug upon them as he threw her back against the wall out of reach of Octavia. She felt so utterly weak. Her body devoid of the power that had been a part of her, her whole life and of Clarke’s presence.

“Well,” Titus chuckled, “I didn’t expect that to work so well. Heather made it for me, supposed to act like those candles they use to silence a room. Only these are to block powers and there’s no cancel effect on them if violence is used. Kind of makes me regret killing that bitch now. She was weak though, I had to do it. I hope you liked the present I left you of her body, knew her magic would taint the ground.”

“Yeah, it was great. Almost as much fun as the beatings you gave me every birthday or the times you tried to rape me.” Wincing at the backhanded slap he laid across her face, Lexa straightened back up against the wall and spat the blood out of her mouth on to his boot. She wasn’t sure if what he had used would stop Clarke and Lincoln from being able to see into the farmhouse but Lexa was determined to keep his attention on herself and not Octavia. “I hope you don’t plan on eating any of the veg while you’re holed up here. Your scarecrow seems to be rotting everything.”

“I was planning on leaving that as a gift at the mansion but that barrier they put up wouldn’t let me through again. Luckily your friend here was all too eager to meet me after I told her you were in trouble.” He giggled, spittle flying from his mouth unheeded as he thought about how well it had worked out.

Lexa shared a look with Octavia as he turned away for a moment. They had all assumed that their barrier was just keeping Spirits from wandering in or being allowed in but to actually be repelling people trying to do them harm it was stronger than Lexa had ever known one to be. She could tell by the surprised look in Octavia’s eyes that she had never expected anything like that to come of it either.

“How long have you been hiding out here then? Where are the family that owns this place?”

“Oh, they’re around still, somewhere. I wouldn’t have had to move here if you had just done what I told ya to in the first place! But that’s okay, that dumb bitch Denae wasn’t as careful as she thought and I found out she was looking for me and just moved everything here. Once we’re done here you’ll help me deal with her too.”

Lexa had the feeling he had been corrupted by spending too much time with Heather’s head or some other form of insanity if he actually thought she would do anything for him again! It was an effort but she held her tongue. If he still had that delusion she might still have the time to get loose and stop him. “You always said that Psychics couldn’t be trusted.”

“I’m the only one you can trust! You could never get that into your head! Never listened to what I said even when you were little! I saved your mother from a life of sin! Think she would have gotten far in life bringing you up alone!? She should have been more thankful that we found her again!”

Lexa stared at him in confusion. “What- what are you talking about?”

Giggling, Titus pulled up a wooden chair and placed it over Lexa’s legs, pinning them in place as he sat down. “Okay, I guess we’ve got time for a history lesson before we get down to business. Maybe then you will understand just how much you owe us. Oh,” he turned his head and fixed Octavia with a glower, “and if I hear anything from you I’ll save some time and put you and that creature in your belly down!” Folding his arms he pointed the barrel at her as he turned back to Lexa.

“We, you and I, work for God, fighting the evil plaguing the land. Your Momma should have been trained like you but somehow she was not under our care and not found until she was too old to be trained. You all have your uses one way or another though. You fight or you give birth to the next generation of fighters. I above the others was chosen to claim her but the bitch was already pregnant!”

“You mean…”

“No, I’m not your father,” he spat out.

“Well, I guess that makes it better with the whole attempted rape then.”

He glared at her, blinking in slow confusion as he tried to work out if she was being sarcastic or if her smile meant she might be more receptive to his advances in that regard. Shaking his head, he tried to get back on track with his story. “We don’t know who your Father was, your Momma wouldn’t say! Bitch! You were impure though, conceived in sin! Then just as you were nearly trained you showed your sinfulness again!”

“Oh, you mean the whole lesbian rumours at that school you let me go to for a whole semester?”

“Yes…”

“You know that was all rumours though right? Just the gossip of jealous children who I kept beating the shit out of at sports thanks to your training. Though, turns out they were right after all.”

“Yes, well… that sin aside, you finally got a boyfriend so it was all okay.”

“Shame he died huh?”

“He wasn’t meant to! Stupid Vampires were only supposed to knock you off his bike and stay around long enough so I could chase them off. Then you would have seen how bad they were and stick around to do what God made you for. Only they knocked you off too soon and I had to drive back to chase them off.”

“You didn’t chase them off! Clarke was the one that saved me that night! I would have died if not for her!”

“In the end, it turned out okay though. Shame he died but you got back to training so he wasn’t needed to get you pregnant after all.”

He wasn’t even listening, Lexa realised. He was lost in the lies and his version of the truth that in his insanity was the only truth there was.

“And then there was your Mother.”

“What about her?” Lexa growled darkly at his words and the sick look on his face.

“I kept trying to get her pregnant again to add to our mission from God but nothing… and then the bitch finally admitted that she had been taking the pill all along because she said what I was making you do was too dangerous and evil. Evil?! She was corrupt and never understood! Always trying to turn you against me… against your calling! I knew she was trying to take you away from me so I had to stop her.”

With every vile word from his mouth, every revelation of the evil he has done to control her, Octavia’s heart broke more and more for Lexa. The cruellest of blows was that he had killed her Mother. Even if Octavia hadn’t already known how much she had meant to Lexa it was more than obvious by the way her friend slumped in shock and disbelief against the wall, her face, already pale because of the attack upon their power, going even more ashen.

“You- you killed her?”

“I had to! She was turning your head with all her stupid talk of a life away from your mission! There is no life away from your mission until every last one of them is dead!”

“There is no mission! Did you know that there are only like nine Reapers left in the world? Nine of us to thousands of Vampires and just as many Werewolves. And you know what? They’re not evil, they never have been! You’ve already lost… your fight is over!”

“No!”

“Most of us don’t even want to fight for your ‘cause’ any more… not even your precious Churches care anymore about Vampires and Werewolves and welcome them into their churches to worship like everyone else! When was the last time any of you had any contact from a Church? And the Government don’t care either so long as they pay their taxes!”

“You’re lying!”

“You stole us away from our hearts and forced us to hate the people that complete us! And it was only a matter of time before we found out the truths for ourselves! Took me a little longer than Octavia but I fell in love, I belong with Clarke, I did from the moment I laid eyes on her and nothing can change that! Let us go… you’ve lost.”

“No! I wanted you here so you could kill this bitch and prove yourself to me and to God! Only then will he see that you’re worthy of his blessing again and wipe the slate clean of all your sins!” Hurling his chair against the wall he left the room in a fury to escape Lexa’s lies.

Scooting along the wall, Lexa rubbed her bound hands up and down against the corner of the wall. “Octavia, can you get your hands free?”

Octavia shook her head in desperation as she heard him coming back and heard the unmistakable sound of a shotgun being loaded. He stormed into the room, his eyes wild and crazy to the point that Octavia wondered if there was any sanity left in him.

“Kill her or I will.”

“I’ll never kill her and neither will you!”

“Kill her or I will,” he repeated as he pressed the shotgun up under Lexa’s jaw, pushing her head back against the wall. She glared at him defiantly, not even the threat of death bringing her to heel. “Fine, I’ll do it! I’ll beat some sense into you later… or maybe I’ll just keep you tied up until you give me a baby to replace you!”

As he walked towards Octavia, Lexa worked on her bonds again. Even if Octavia had been able to work of her own tied hands, Lexa realised her friend was in no state to do anything as she doubled over and Lexa saw a pool of liquid forming and realised her water had chosen that moment to break. Bad timing, kid. Bad timing. Lexa groaned inwardly.

With all the shouting that had been going on Lexa knew that either whatever Heather had created was stopping noise from escaping the farmhouse and alerting Clarke and Lincoln that they needed help or, more likely as Clarke hadn’t busted the door in to find out why her power had been cut off from her, it had reached outside and hurt them too.

Whatever the reason, until something changed, it was up to her.

Pulling hard, Lexa felt blood trickle down her wrists as the cable ties holding her hands together dug into her skin as she twisted and worked her hands, stretching the ties desperately as he lowered the shotgun towards Octavia’s head.

Pushing to her feet, Lexa charged across the room as she finally snapped the ties and freed her hands. After a lifetime of power, it felt like she was moving in slow motion in the wrong kind of way as he swung the shotgun towards her and pulled the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... see y'all in a couple of days ;)


	52. Day 18 (night) 13/14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing went better than i thought... quicker anyway.  
> So, before i head off to the hospital for my appointment i decided i would torture... erm, treat you all ;)  
> This chapter is partly what Clarke and Lincoln were up to when Lexa went into the farmhouse and then continuing on from when Titus pulled the trigger.

The first part of their task had gone easily enough after they had split from her love. They had moved quickly but cautiously through the woods with no trouble or sign or traps or cameras. With the denseness of the trees and the wildlife that used the area, it would have been a frustrating waste of time trying to cover all routes on such a large property so he had obviously not bothered and had focussed on direct routes and the land around the farmhouse itself.

Yes, that part had been easy. Made so by the fact that Lexa kept talking to her and because Clarke could feel her so deeply through their power. Just as they had reached the back of the barn though, Lexa had to hang up to go inside the farmhouse to confront her Father.

The silence had chilled Clarke and had her struggling to contain the urge to race after her even though she trusted that Lexa’s plan was the best they had given that she knew better than anyone what he was capable of. A gasp was suddenly ripped from within her and Clarke struggled suddenly to keep herself from falling to her knees. She felt how she had when Lexa had cut the flow of power off between them only it was worse.

And Lincoln was being affected too. She could see it in the panicked look in his eyes as he lifted his head.

“What?”

“I do not know, Lincoln,” Clarke admitted. She reached out and calmed slightly when she found that she could still feel Lexa’s power, muted terribly but it was still there. She guessed that her Maunon must have done something though as the auras from the house were indistinct smears of colours whereas she could see the ones in the barn a little clearer.

Peering through one of the surprisingly clean barn windows, Clarke cursed under her breath when she saw inside. As much as she wanted to go help Lexa and Octavia she knew they couldn’t turn their backs on the family trapped within surrounded by blocks of explosives.

“Lincoln, we must help them.”

Still reeling from the weakness weighing him down, Lincoln found the strength to nod his head in understanding. Lexa had given them the task of helping the people whose lives had been invaded through no fault of their own while she tackled the main problem of her Father. If he failed to do the best he could, Lincoln felt like he would be failing himself too.

As Clarke reached to push the window open, he grabbed her wrist and quickly gestured to the wires around the inside of it and the flash of a light on a switch. “Trap. It’s wired to explode,” he whispered.

Quickly, calmly, Lincoln called upon skills he had learned during the numerous wars around the world he had been dragged into and dealt with the trap around the window so they could gain entry. To take so much trouble of a side window, there was little doubt in his mind that if they’d gone in through the main doors there would be nothing more than a smoking crater left where the barn was.

The scent of death, no less horrifying for being fresh and new, clawed at Clarke’s senses as they carefully made their way towards the centre of the barn where the family lay. Mother, father and two little kids, boy and girl. Their auras were faint and flickering. Little more than an echo for the woman and the baby girl that was soon joined by the man’s as he took his last breath and joined them in eternal slumber after gaining their promise to care for his son.

The boy was so young, so very weak and afraid. He clung to them both with all the strength he could muster from his battered and exhausted body. Not wanting to leave the child with his family in case he wandered off and set off the explosives within the barn, or drew unwanted attention from the farmhouse itself if he got outside, Lincoln quickly gathered the boy up in his arms and carried him back to the SUV. He tried to contact Anya and then the mansion while Clarke dealt with the explosives until he returned but there was no signal on his phone even though they had managed to talk to Lexa before she had gone into the farmhouse.

As she made the last of the explosives safe, Clarke sagged against the wall of the barn. Now that the immediate threat of them being set off was out of the way she grew increasingly aware of just how wrong everything was feeling.

She could still feel Lexa but it was like looking at her from a distance that was steadily increasing. Whereas, since deepening their connection earlier, even when she had been over a hundred miles away she had been able to feel her as though she had been in the same room. Clarke looked up as Lincoln entered the barn again. Sweat dripped from his brow and he was breathing heavily like he had been running for hours and not minutes.

“Something is wrong, my Queen, very wrong. Whatever happened earlier it’s getting stronger and I’m feeling weaker with it.”

“Me too,” Clarke admitted. “We need to get closer to the house. I can feel Lexa, barely, enough to know she is alive but if anything happens and they need us I fear I wouldn’t be able to move fast enough to get there from here.”

They crossed the distance as fast and as carefully as they could, keeping out of sight of the windows and the security cameras in case he was watching until finally, they made it to the porch.

Lincoln caught Clarke in her arms as his Queen staggered and cried out in pain as she clutched at her side. Pushing aside her hands he lifted the edge of her top and watched as a bruise bloomed and spread across her right side.

Clarke grabbed his shoulders as she sucked in a pain-filled breath. “Lexa,” she moaned as she felt the connection between them dim further. Roaring in anger, Clarke kicked at the locked door with Lincoln at her side until it splinted and collapsed under their fury. Her heart froze in her chest as she saw Lexa laying on the ground, blood pooling around her body in the same area the bruise had formed on her.

Falling to her knees, Clarke gathered Lexa into her arms, eliciting a weak, pain filled moan from her love. There was so much blood. Too much blood. Pulling up Lexa’s shirt, Clarke tried to staunch the flow but the wound left by the shotgun was a gaping maw. Sobbing, Clarke rained gentle kisses across Lexa’s face as her green eyes fluttered weakly open, their brilliance was so dimmed by pain that Clarke’s heart grew cold with fear. She needed to get her to drink her blood before he was too late.

Taking in everything with one sweeping gaze Lincoln froze just inside the doorway as Lexa’s Maunon swung the shotgun around and pointed it unwaveringly at Octavia’s head. He wanted to rip the man apart with his bare hands to get to his wife but Lincoln didn’t dare move. He could see the insanity in his eyes turn to anger as his eyes fell upon Lexa and Clarke.

Titus felt the rage of righteous anger burning through his body as he looked down upon the woman cradling Lexa. He hadn’t seen her before but he knew it was the Vampire that had corrupted his charge from her God-given mission! This was their Queen! The one Lexa professed to… love. Just thinking the word had bile rising in him. Love was supposed to be between a man and a woman, consummated under a marriage blessed by God! Not the sinful act carried out between people of the same sex! It was wrong in the eyes of God! And he wouldn’t stand for it!

The bile and rage flared higher as the cursed creature’s teeth flashed in the low light of the cabin and she made to bite her own wrist.

Hauling Octavia off the couch, Titus pushed her across the room as a distraction for the big Vampire lurking in the doorway. That was another sin he would deal with! A Reaper and a Vampire! Married! And having a baby?! He would deal with their sin after he was through with the others!

Shotgun grasped between sweating hands, Titus growled, spittle dripping down onto his hands and weapon as he crossed the room, bringing his weapon up to bear as his feet splashed into the pool of blood.

As Lexa’s father levelled his shotgun at Lexa’s head, Clarke grabbed the barrel and pulled the unblinking eye of it away from her. She felt the kick of it in her hand as his finger squeezed the trigger and it went off. The sound of it was deafening in the enclosed space. Along the length of the barrel, Clarke saw the madness and triumph in his eyes and felt the punch against her chest that sent her body flying backwards.

Looking up at the ceiling, Clarke tried to move but her body didn’t want to cooperate. There was no pain though. That told her it was bad as did the look on Lexa’s ashen face as she struggled and crawled her way across the floor and came into view. Clarke tried to tell her that everything was going to be okay but she couldn’t find her breath past the blood filling her throat.

Dimly, Clarke heard the shotgun thunder out again and saw the woodwork around the door explode into splinters as Lincoln managed to carry Octavia through it in time. At least they were safe… for the moment at least.

Lexa blinked through the exhaustion dragging her down. She was done. She knew she was. The thought made her almost want to giggle though. Felt like too often in her life she had said that. This time she knew it was true though. Her power was all but gone, she had no strength left and her Mentors shot had damaged her liver and kidney, and God knew what else beyond repair. Even if an ambulance turned up right then she knew there was nothing that could be done.

It should have scared her but there was nothing except for fear for the others. The wound to Clarke’s chest was devastating. If she had been human she would have been dead before she hit the floor. If she had been a normal Vampire the result probably would have been the same. As it was, even after taking a shot to the heart, Clarke was holding on. But without the power between them and their natural source, without blood to heal, it was only a matter of time.

And when that time came it would mean the end not only for Clarke but for Lincoln, his unborn baby and every other vampire everywhere.

Lexa looked around for a weapon but everything had been knocked and blown too far out of reach for her to get to in time and already she could hear Titus reloading the shotgun between shots at the doorway with his pistol until it clicked empty to keep Lincoln out of the room.

A glint around Clarke’s neck caught Lexa’s eye as he pumped a round into place in the shotgun. She reached for it, fumbling through the darkness closing in around her as she heard his footsteps coming closer and saw his shadow fall across them.

Grabbing the locket, Lexa snapped the chain and flicked the knife out as she surged to her feet. With every ounce of strength left, Lexa held him close so he couldn’t use the shotgun and buried the small blade into his stomach and guts over and over again, digging for his spine with every blow as she rode his body to the ground. Pushing the shotgun away from his hand, Lexa rolled away from him and tried to get up off her hands and knees.

Like the scene from a horror movie, he kept moving, hatred in his eyes as he pulled the knife from his stomach and crawled determinedly towards Clarke. The knife sent an arc of blood spraying across the room as he roared in anger and hatred and brought it up above his head ready to stab into what was left of Clarke’s heart.

Grabbing up the shotgun, Lexa allowed her own momentum to pull her around and fired. The first shot took his heart from behind. The second his head.

Lexa watched, feeling utterly blank inside as his body slid to the side away from Clarke. She wondered if she should have felt something, anything. Then she wondered why she cared. The only thing that mattered was saving Clarke. After that, she would have plenty of time, an eternity of it while she lay beneath the ground or roasted in hell. Or maybe she would get lucky and there would be nothing.

The thought of that had never bothered her before, but the thought of Clarke dying hurt more than anything she had ever endured before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN... just remember, everything will be okay... eventually o.O


	53. Day 18 (night) 13/14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter probably needs a few trigger warnings... but, the last couple probably did too.
> 
> Just remember to keep breathing and know that i've got this.

Lincoln froze. The silence stretching out was almost as deafening as the two blasts that had rung out so close together they had been almost one noise. Octavia’s hand tightened in his, her nails digging fiercely into his flesh. Her whimper of fear was eclipsed by a rising moan as a contraction doubled her up.

“Lincoln, we have to do something,” Octavia panted, pulling him closer as she breathed through the end of the contraction. “We can’t leave them there with that monster.”

“Working on it, O.” Listening intently for any footsteps heading their way or a call from Lexa or Clarke, Lincoln looked around the room they had found themselves in. He tried not to focus on the furnishings other than to see if they could make potential weapons, it was no easy task though as it was obviously the room of the baby girl whose body was laid out in the barn along with her parents.

If he wasn’t feeling so weak he could have made the leap to the skylight easily or even punched a hole through the wall for them to escape through but even thinking of doing anything was becoming an effort. It went way beyond the weakness of being denied his power. He feared that those shotgun blasts meant they were finally going to have answered the question every Vampire dreaded… what would happen when the one that created them was dead.

His heart broke as he all but collapsed back down beside Octavia and thought about all the Vampires he knew and called friends. The thought of his own death didn’t bother him so much but what shattered his soul into a million pieces was the thought of Octavia and his baby. He had had so many hopes and dreams, plans for their future together and now it was all being pulled away from him… from them both.

Running his hand over the swell of Octavia’s stomach he smiled at the firm kick delivered to his hand and tried to bite back his sob at the realisation that his daughter or son would more than likely die with him.

“Lincoln. Octavia.”

“Go… I’ll be right behind you.” As her husband staggered from the room, Octavia offered up a prayer as she climbed to her feet to follow him. That the immediate threat from Lexa’s Mentor had been dealt with, Octavia was in no doubt at there was no way, no matter what the threat, that Lexa would call for them both like that if there was. What scared Octavia though was the weakness in Lexa’s trembling call for help echoed in Lincoln’s every movement. She had seen the shots that had taken Lexa and Clarke down and knew how bad everything was no matter how much Lincoln might want to protect her.

Moaning in pain, Octavia sank back down to the small bed and curled up around the pain in her stomach. It was too soon for another contraction and it felt wrong, too sharp and all pain instead of the building urge to push.

“Lexa?” Leaning weakly against the doorjamb that had taken the brunt of the shotgun blast instead of his or Octavia’s body, Lincoln looked around the room and took everything in with one sweeping glance. Lexa was the only one even remotely upright and that seemed to be more because of how she had collapsed to her knees beside Clarke than by design. He could make out the small dagger limp within her right hand and the blood dripping slowly from her left palm and knew that she had tried to summon magic. If not for that drip of blood and faintest of breaths being drawn he would have thought her gone with how still she was. “Lexa?”

Lexa lifted her head weakly as the voice drifted through to her consciousness and focussed as best as she could on getting her words out so he would know what to do. “Lincoln… I need… your help.”

“What do you need?”

What did she need? God, it was getting so hard to think. “Put that fire out… sapping power from us.” She couldn’t turn to see what he used but Lexa felt a brief surge in her strength as he did what she asked.

“How is Clarke?”

“It’s not good. I tried to do a blood sacrifice to help but I’m too weak… too much evil here now. Do you remember how I forgave you for trying to kill me because I needed you to be able to do whatever it took to keep Octavia safe?”

“Yes, I remember.”

“Need you to protect everyone… Octavia… baby… Clarke… I’m just about done… not much strength left… need you to do one more thing for me to keep everyone safe… No matter what… don’t let her stop feeding.”

Lincoln blinked in confusion, trying to follow Lexa’s words and what she was asking of him while trying to fight off the encroaching darkness. Who was he supposed to make sure didn’t stop feeding again? He looked up, not even realising until he had to that he was on his knees.

He saw Lexa’s hand move, lifting slightly, the small dagger almost falling from her weakened grip before it settled on her wrist, Lincoln tried to call out to Octavia so she could save her friend but he was too weak to find his voice. Too weak to move. Almost too weak to even watch as Lexa dragged the small but razor sharp blade across her wrist and opened up her vein.

As he sank into the arms of darkness, dragged there by death staking its claim in their Queen, Lincoln watched as Lexa collapsed next to Clarke with her wrist across his Queen’s unresponsive mouth and her other hand rubbing her throat, encouraging her to swallow down the blood.

Clarke tried to move her head away so she could beg Lexa to stop but she could barely move and felt Lexa’s blood flowing into her mouth over and over whether she wanted it to or not. And she didn’t want it. Even though it would save her, save everyone, she didn’t want Lexa’s life to end because of her.

“Drink.” Lexa smiled weakly in satisfaction as she felt Clarke’s instincts kick in and her teeth finally pierced her flesh. It had taken so long she had feared she might bleed out without knowing if she had saved her, saved them all. But with each stronger and stronger pull upon her vein, Lexa knew she could finally rest knowing that everything was going to be okay for them.

With the last of her strength, Lexa leaned closer, her lips finding Clarke’s temple. _“Ai gonplei ste odon. Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim.”_

As strength and power started to return to his body, Lincoln crawled across the room to Clarke and Lexa’s side. Brushing aside her dark hair he could see that even though Clarke had only just started to drink there was a blankness to Lexa’s green eyes. She was alive but barely so. Keeping his promise, he made sure that Lexa’s wrist stayed in reach so that Clarke could take all that she needed to heal even though it was instinct that kept her feeding.

Fishing his phone out of his pocket, Lincoln growled in frustration when he saw there was still no signal. He glanced around the room but couldn’t see that there was a landline around.

He needed to get a hold of Anya. If they could get some of the Werewolves or Humans there then there was a chance that they could heal Clarke fast enough that she could save Lexa. He would have gladly opened a vein for either of them but while Vampires could drink blood from other Vampires there was no nourishment in it. Even Octavia couldn’t give any as being pregnant had changed her blood to where it wasn’t quite human anymore as they had found out when she had become pregnant.

“Oh no! No!” Octavia staggered back against the door in horror as she looked at Lincoln as he watched over the two women. She wanted so badly for him to tell her that they were only resting but she could tell by the frustration and sadness on his face and tears in his eyes that they weren’t.

Making sure that Lexa’s wrist remained in place, Lincoln rose to his feet and wrapped Octavia up in his arms. “I’m so sorry, Octavia. Lexa’s wounds are too much for her. She cut her own wrist and made Clarke drink so she could save her and everyone else.”

“There must be something we can do!?”

“Even if the phones were working to call for help… I think she’s too far gone.” Running his hands up and down Octavia’s back, Lincoln tried to offer her comfort as she wept against his shirt while his own tears fell against her shoulder. “Clarke’s wounds are healing already, she did what she wanted… what she had to and saved all of us but her wounds are just as bad.”

“She’s gone.”

Lincoln clutched Octavia closer at the utterly heartbroken way Clarke said the words. He turned slowly, not wanting to see the truth of it. She looked so lost and alone as she cradled Lexa’s body in her arms and gazed into her face as though not wanting to believe her own words.

“My Queen…”

“You should leave now… both of you.”

“But we can’t just leave you here.”

“Octavia needs to be at your mansion or in the hospital, Lincoln. She needs to be away from the evil in this place so she can give birth in comfort. I will take care of my Lexa. Go now,” she looked at them, hatred for everything building in her eyes as tears streamed from them. “Go! I blame no one for what happened here… other than that bastard and his kind but I am afraid I can’t control my emotions right now and I don’t want to hurt you or Octavia!”

Nodding in understanding, Lincoln picked up Octavia and left the farmhouse. If their roles had been reversed he would burn the world if that had been Octavia in his arms.

“Wait!”

“No, Octavia. Let her calm down then we can grieve together for Lexa.”

“Lincoln, the scarecrow… Heather.”

“What of it?” he asked tiredly.

“It needs to be destroyed, burned. I think he was already on his way to madness a long time ago but that thing pushed him over the edge just like it was trying to do at the mansion. Clarke doesn’t need that around her right now. Have you got a lighter or some matches on you?”

“Stay put,” he ordered gently as he put her on her feet and strode over to the scarecrow. Keeping back from the edge of the rotting vegetation, Lincoln set a strip of matches alight and slipped it into the jacket of the scarecrow. The whole thing burst flames as though doused in petrol. He stepped back and watched as the flames travelled down and ate across the ground and rotten vegetation but only to the edge of where it had touched. The flames burst up in a wall of green and yellow that turned his stomach to look at as they reaching past the top of the scarecrow. Lincoln turned his head away, holding up a hand to shield himself from the sight but not the heat for there was no heat. Not until the evil had been burned away and the flames banked themselves down to a smoulder. There was heat then, but even that faded quickly as there was nothing left to fuel the flames and it quickly died out.

Of Heather’s head and the scarecrow, there was nothing left except for a charred stick in rising from the ground.

As he walked back to Octavia’s side, Lincoln glanced through the open door of the farmhouse as he bent down to pick up one of the guns that had fallen from his hand unnoticed amidst the attack on their powers.

“What’s wrong?” Octavia asked at the quizzical and more than a little bit concerned look on his face.

“Clarke’s gone already.”

“Lexa?”

“She’s taken her body. No,” he picked her up into his arms as she made to move back to the house. “You need to be back at the mansion. I’ve got a little kid waiting in the SUV that’s in need of care and someone to look after him. And it could just be that Clarke has taken her into one of the other rooms. Let her be for now.”

“What if she never comes back to us though?”

“Octavia, she’s our Queen, she goes where she wants.”

“She’s not our Queen, she’s our friend, our family and she’s hurting,” Octavia protested brokenly, collapsing weakly into Lincoln’s body as wave after wave of tears of anguish rolled down her face at the loss of her friend.


	54. Day 18 (night)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, gets a little bit NSFW at the end.

Opening the door to the cabin, Clarke gently carried Lexa’s body inside and laid her down upon the bed. Sitting down next to her, Clarke took Lexa’s hand in hers and brushed the hair back from her brow and ran the backs of her fingers across her cheek. Her skin was still so warm and soft that if she didn’t look at the blood or her stillness she could fool herself that Lexa would open up her beautiful green eyes any moment and grumble at her softly for waking her while warming her heart and soul with the loving smile she reserved for her.

Leaning down, Clarke caressed Lexa’s lips with her own. Filling her with power she begged and praying for her to wake up once more even though she knew it was pointless. There was no answering touch of power, no gentle stirring of lips. “Please come back to me, Lexa. I don’t want to go on without you.”

Biting back a sob, Clarke straightened back up and wiped away the sting of tears. “This is where Bekka and I settled you know?” She spoke quietly, holding on to every last ounce of resolve, clinging on to her tale as a means to delay letting go. Turning her head she looked out of the window at the view down the mountain towards Polis. “My daytime resting place is, was, buried deep in this mountain while our main house used to be on the site where the mansion stands now. It used to all be connected by tunnels that ran between the two. It was safe down there, welcoming. I wish you- I wish you could have seen it. The land has changed much since then though. I never realised when I picked this cabin out from all the others that it would turn out that the one you rent was so close. I wonder if that was a coincidence or if you were drawn here by…”

“You always did love this place, Sister of my heart.”

“Bekka?” Clarke stared through the white haze that had filled the room while she had been looking out of the window lost in pain and the past at the ethereal figure standing on the other side of the bed. The figure took form, features becoming clearer and more recognisable as the haze was drawn up into it.

She stood there, clothed in a simple gown of white, her skin and hair devoid of colour but it was unmistakably Bekka even though her expression held even less warmth than her colour. Shifting position on the bed so she could see better, Clarke saw that she wasn’t as solid as she had first looked. The edges of her clothing and hair shifted like smoke caught in a breeze and she could see the outline of the furniture through her body.

“Is that really you, Bekka?”

“It is.”

“Then, why are you here?” As the ghostly apparition looked down at Lexa’s body, Clarke clutched at her loves hand in fear that the apparition might try to take her away.

“You prayed. I came,” Bekka explained gently.

“In which case… you are late, Sister. I prayed for your return for many years.”

“The curse of our kind. For me anyway. My spirit, my essence had been passed down through my direct descendants. Going to the strongest of them. I have been trapped until now. Locked within her. This one was the last of my line. Her Maunon,” she spat the word out like the poison it was, “his teachings kept me from being able to guide her how I would have liked but your prayers for her led me back.”

“If you returned, could she?” Clarke asked hopefully.

“No.”

“You’re lying, Sister.” She could see it by the way Bekka turned her head and refused to meet her eyes in a move that made her heart ache all the more for Lexa.

“Her essence is weak, ready to pass on,” she waved a hand dismissively. “If you are so enamoured of her, I could take over her vessel and give you back your Sister. We could be together again.”

“I miss you every day, Bekka. But I love, Lexa.”

“Love? You always did get attached so easily.”

Clarke riled at the tinkle of her dismissive laugh but held her emotions in check as best she could. “This is different. We’re connected…”

“Yes. Because of the blood that she shared with me.”

“It is more than that, Bekka. I loved you as a Sister and always will but I’ve never felt love for anyone before like I do for Lexa. We belong together and I would give anything to have her back again.”

“You belong together? I suppose you think yours is a true love?”

“Yes…” she was never more certain of anything in her life.

“And yet she never told you her real name. How can that be a true love?”

Feeling a touch upon her shoulder, Clarke straightened and leant back into the familiar touch and scent that eased her aching heart and filled the room with lime, leather and violets. Lips caressed her ear and bestowed the lightest of whispers straight into her mind. Smiling softly, Clarke looked across the bed to Bekka. “Alycia, her real name is, Alycia.”

“Now that is naughty! You think telling her that will make any difference? You may be my Great, Great, Granddaughter but I will not be tricked like that!”

“Bekka, please!” Clarke reached out beseechingly as Bekka rushed forward, looming over her like an avenging angel. Looking up, Clarke saw Lexa’s shape take form within the hand Bekka had shot out to wrap around her throat. “Listen to her! Just listen to her!”

“Why should I?” Bekka looked down into Clarke’s beseeching eyes.

“Please. One thing you and she have in common is that your eyes can’t hide the truth.”

“You always used to tease me about that,” Bekka smiled softly at the memory.

“I did… because I loved that about you just as I do with Lexa. Ask her what she was doing. Look into her eyes and you will see the truth there. Please, Bekka! All she was doing was apologising for not telling me her name sooner. Ask her, Bekka… please? Ask her and you will see.”

“Very well.”

Clarke clutched at her shoulder as the presence of Lexa’s hand faded away and Bekka’s figure dimmed slightly, losing shape and substance with Lexa’s until they became one for the longest moment before taking shape again. Of Lexa, there was no sight and fear and pain gnawed through Clarke once more at the loss. “Where is she, Bekka?”

Smiling softly, Bekka gestured to Lexa’s body on the bed.

Clarke’s breath caught in her throat as Lexa’s body healed before her eyes, a sob welling up as her love took a long shuddering breath and colour returned to her face. She felt Bekka’s kiss upon her forehead and her arms envelop her in a hug even as her body started to fade.

“I have one more gift for you, my Sister. It is time for Lexa and the others to return to how things were so you can all grow in power and love together.”

“Wait,” reluctantly, Clarke dragged her eyes away from Lexa. “What do you mean? Bekka?”

“No more ageing. We were meant to be together forever, Vampires and your companions. That was stolen from us and now you can all have that again. This one is special. Take care of her for me, Clarke.”

As Bekka faded from sight, Clarke moved closer to Lexa. She hardly dared to touch her for fear it would all turn out to be a dream or an illusion. Or that one wrong move would wake her up or break the spell and take her love from her again.

Fingers moved within her hand, tightening gently. Leaning forward again, Clarke cupped Lexa’s face and kissed her softly. She felt the stirring of Lexa’s lips against hers, the warmth of her breath stirring against her as their power sparked and flowed, filling them both. She sobbed brokenly in joyous relief as Lexa’s eyes opened and she drowned into the beauty of their metallic wonder. Under the weight of their welcoming beauty, Clarke felt her heart start to heal.

The long fingers moved away from her hand and Clarke had a moment of feeling bereft before they were tracing the lines of her face with a touch that was delicate… nervous and unsure as though Lexa was afraid she would vanish too.

Clarke pressed her lips against the soft palms as Lexa sat up. A desperate whimper crawling up her throat as she held Lexa’s hand's closer and savoured the warmth and strength of them. _“Leksa, ai hodnes.”_

Clarke gently cupped Lexa’s cheek, her thumb sweeping across her high cheekbones as her loves eyes glistened with tears, her lips trembling softly as a hand fingered the ragged edges of her shirt over her heart. “This is real. We made it, Lexa. You saved me, saved all of us.”

A ragged sob broke from Lexa and Clarke found herself trapped, a willing captive within Lexa’s strong arms as they wrapped tightly around her waist with wild desperation.

Pushing her gently back, Clarke reached for the edge of Lexa’s shirt. Quickly losing patience with the blood-soaked fabric and its ripped and ragged reminder of how Lexa’s flesh had been torn apart by the shotgun, Clarke bunched her fists in it. She ripped it apart with ease and explored the perfection of her tanned skin beneath the strangely dark blood where the wound had been until she was satisfied that there was not even a single scratch upon her.

Wrapping her fingers up in Clarke’s hair, Lexa pulled her lover's mouth away from her body and kissed her deeply, hungrily. “Bathroom,” she growled against the fullness of her mouth. She wanted her, needed her desperately, but Lexa wanted the reminders of what had happened gone before they claimed each other.

Seeing the fierce desire in Lexa’s eyes, Clarke pointed in the direction of the bathroom. As Lexa surged to her feet, Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa’s waist as she tightened her arms around her, squeezing her close. Raking Lexa’s hair back, Clarke licked and bit at the warmth of her throat and mouth as Lexa carried her through to the bathroom. As the shower warmed they ripped each other’s clothes off in a building frenzy of desire and need.

Picking Clarke up into her arms again, Lexa carried her into the shower and thrust her back against the wall just firmly enough to elicit a moan from her throat at the force. Panting, her body quivering, Lexa pulled back slightly. “Is it… I need… I need to lose myself in you… is it okay if I’m a little rougher than usual?”

Smiling softly, Clarke cupped Lexa’s face. No matter how she was feeling she always made time to stop and check that they were on the same page if she was feeling the need to bite or be a little bit rougher than usual. Strangely it was something she didn’t expect in return and she never got bitchy about it if Clarke forgot and took a bite in the heat of passion but it was just always in her to make sure first. One thing she had learned because of that though was that consent was sexy. Clarke thought about what she needed. She ached for the brand of roughness Lexa was offering. She wanted to be marked by her desire and to mark her back and lay claim to every inch of her body so that anyone looking at her would know that she was loved and protected. “I need the same, my love. Consent is given… if…”

“If?” Cocking her head to one side, Lexa gazed into her blue eyes questioningly and quivered at the dark anticipation in them.

“One, when we come, and we will, many, many, times. Give me all your power. Don’t hold back.”

“Always,” Lexa growled.

“And two… know that when you’re done satisfying your needs… it’s my turn,” she purred.

Lexa’s entire body spasmed against Clarke’s as the promise sent a shiver of nervous anticipation streaking through her body. That was the look that said that even in the heat of passion she would remember everything, every bite and scratch, very bruise of fingers dug in and she would take it as a sign that that was what she wanted doing and would return it along with her own needs.

The cabin was well protected against the sun but even so, it lightened even the darkest corners long before they collapsed, their bodies momentarily sated.

Clarke winced and moaned in delight as she lifted her head from her pillow and propped herself up on her elbow. Smiling, she delighted in the way the light played across the muscled expanse of Lexa’s back. Fingers running over Lexa’s bicep, she unconsciously traced the lines of the tattoo there as she watched the one that travelled down the length of her spine move with each reassuring breath she took.

Even though she knew that everything was okay, that Lexa was alive and back with her, a part of Clarke was almost afraid that if she closed her eyes and let sleep claim her that she would wake and find that it had all been a dream.

A smile curved her mouth more as Lexa curved into her hand as she traced the line of the tattoo on her back. She rolled over, settling onto her back as she smiled sleepily but kept her eyes closed.

Lexa’s body arched under her hand as it skimmed down her breast and abdomen, a sound that was part moan and gasp, and all delight, parting kiss-swollen lips. There was not an inch on either of them that hadn’t been bruised by their love, lust and desire to reclaim each other and each sound and mark served to remind Clarke as to what had put it there.

Clarke ran the tip of her tongue around just one of the many upon the sweet curve of Lexa’s breasts. Skimming carefully around the twin puncture wounds so as not to heal them, she delicately lapped up a fresh drop of the black blood that now filled Lexa’s veins that rose to the surface and fought against the urge to capture the swollen bud of her nipple that was so temptingly close.

Lexa’s blood had always been as tempting and delightful as the woman herself. Soaked in the power of her bloodline. Now… Clarke’s first taste of it had nearly knocked her out with the amount of power within it. It was like taking a bite of the sweetest, most perfectly ripe fruit reserved for the gods… a perfect wellspring of pure power. If it came down to a taste of her blood, a kiss from her lips or even a glace, Clarke would choose Lexa over her power every time.

A fresh wave of desire set Clarke’s hips writhing against the mattress as Lexa’s fingers flexed against her hip and waist in a seductive rhythm.

Clarke knew that Lexa was awake, had been since her first moan. She could tell by the reaction of her body to each gentle kiss and caress but also by the rising surge of power between them. Lexa had held nothing of it back from her, not even after they had blown the cabin windows out when they had climaxed together for the first time in the shower. Clarke guessed that really they should have remembered how extra potent it was to use power with water around but neither of them had cared about anything other than satisfying their love and they had had no way of knowing how much more power there was in Lexa’s blood.

Kissing and caressing her way down the lushness of Lexa’s body, Clarke moved between her parted thighs. Moaning huskily she kissed the wounds either side where she had tasted deeply before turning her gaze and attention to the cusp of her womanhood. Fingers digging into flesh in anticipation, Clarke murmured appreciatively as she breathed in the scent of Lexa’s arousal and kissed softly all around.

Looking up the length of Lexa’s body, Clarke gazed into desire glazed green eyes as she swirled around the tender bud of her clit with her tongue and closed her mouth around it to suck and taste more. Lexa’s fingers tangled in her hair, holding her closer as her hips arched up off the bed. Lexa’s moans and sighs grew louder, her breathing becoming ragged panting and then a scream as Clarke hummed against her bruised and sensitive flesh as she drank her down.

Grinning smugly, Clarke bit down gently on Lexa’s clit one last time, wringing a husky moan from Lexa’s overworked throat before sliding up to share her delightful taste in a deep kiss. Lexa moaned into her mouth, nails dragging against her spine, her hips twitching violently as Clarke positioned her body just right against hers. Swallowing every moan and sigh, filling Lexa’s mouth with her own, Clarke rocked her hips, sliding their clits together in a sensual dance until they exploded together in a long drawn out orgasm that felt like it would never end.

Collapsing against Lexa’s body, Clarke sighed in pleasure as Lexa’s strong arms tightened around her, holding her close and tight. Darkness closed in around her, fading away to twin points of loving green as she finally succumbed to sleep with Lexa’s heart beating strongly against her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes... i know Bekka maybe seemed a little bit harsh at times and, to be truthful, i've never figured out if she was kind of jealous/angry that her life had been stolen, if she was just testing Clarke's love for Lexa or maybe she was having a dig at Lexa and telling her to open up. She doesn't turn up again though, or hasn't yet, and she seemed happy enough at the end there.


	55. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN - just wanted to thank everyone for the comments on the last chapter and for making it that far on the journey with them.  
> Sorry for any trauma but I needed to do nasty things to build Lexa up stronger and jolt her away from thinking that love is weakness and that she was better alone. There will be peril and cliffhangers a plenty but nothing as bad as what happened :) trust me, I've got them.
> 
> And i'm hoping that typing this will get my muses off their asses... postings are likely to slow down as my muses on all my stories seem to have taken a holiday on me. The stories are there, trapped in my head but when i sit in front of the computer they refuse to come out

Lincoln froze as his booted heel crunched against a ragged shard of glass hidden in the grass. Looking at the cabin before them he could see that every window was missing. Which had been the fate of many of the windows throughout the whole of Polis as well as at the mansion itself. But to be stepping on glass so far away, and outside the building, told him that whatever had taken them out must have been explosive and it had come from inside.

As no light flickered on inside the cabin to say he had been heard, Lincoln continued to move closer to the abandoned looking building and signalled to Anya to take care of where she stepped even though he knew Anya was probably rolling her eyes at his clumsiness.

He knew who Octavia believed to be responsible for the windows being shattered, and he wished it could be true. They had both see Lexa’s body though and even if it was possible for Reapers to become Vampires, it was a long and complex process that couldn’t be done if the one being turned was dead or even close to it.

Even with a newborn baby to take care of, it had taken his solemn promise to go check everything out himself and not leave it to anyone else, to get Octavia to stay put at the mansion and not leave herself to go check everything out. He was all set to go alone when Anya had hopped into the SUV and explained that Raven had told her if she didn’t go she ‘damn well would.’

He had to admit that the broken windows and the surges in power they had all felt over the past day and a half did remind him of Lexa in a way that made his heart ache. But they were stronger in many ways and maybe they had had more to do with Clarke than they had realised and she was just letting it all out in her grief. It certainly seemed the most logical and also the most heartbreaking explanation for it all.

Moving around to the cabin door, Lincoln reached out and tried the handle. It opened with a quiet click and swung open on well-oiled hinges to reveal the darkened interior to the rising moonlight. The scent of blood permeated the cabin but it was the other scents that caught his attention more. Mainly the seductive perfume he associated with Clarke and Lexa’s use of power and the scent of arousal and sex. His heart lifting in hope of the impossible, Lincoln opened the door to the bedroom. He sagged in disappointment when he found the room and bed completely empty.

Following in behind Lincoln, Anya did a quick sweep of the bedroom before moving on to check the bathroom. “No one in here either, boss. But,” stepping back into sight she held up the torn apart blood-soaked clothing. “It would be a hell of a coincidence if there were more people with shot up clothing around so I’m guessing this has got to be theirs?” Studying the gaping holes left by the shotgun she wondered how Clarke had managed to heal from it. Even with Lexa’s sacrifice and Clarke’s natural strength, the wounds seemed fatal. “What happened here? I saw the farmhouse, there was no way Lexa survived that amount of blood loss after healing Clarke too. The rest of their clothing in there is ripped too… do you think something took her?”

“Took maybe but not dead. If Clarke was dead or hurt badly enough I think we would know by now.”

Anya shuddered at the thought. She knew that if she lived to be a hundred she would never forget the horror of that. It was lucky that not too many of the really old Vampires that had helped on the search for Lexa liked to drive for when Clarke had weakened, they had too and no matter where they were there or around the world or what they were doing they had simply collapsed like puppets with their strings cut.

It had been terrifying, watching family and friends just going down for no reason and even more terrifying to find out later what had happened and how close they had come to losing them all. Luckily, from what they had been able to tell, there had been no loss of life because of it.

Though the cost of their survival for any of them that had finally come to trust Lexa was terrible to imagine and somewhere, dealing with alone with the loss of her love, was their Queen. Anya knew she would not be able, or care, to function if she lost Raven.

Lincoln studied the bed, trying to make sense of it. The bedding was rumpled and spotted all over with drops of blood… some of it was unusually dark but he just put that down to the lack of light and the age of the blood. The pillows had been thrown everywhere. Picking one up off the floor he sniffed it. It was slightly damp but clean and smelled of shampoo. So whatever had happened, someone, hopefully, Clarke, had had time to shower at some point and had lain on the bed.

Picking up another that had slipped most of the way under the bed he took in the blood staining it. A sniff of that and he was transported back to the farmhouse by the scent of Lexa’s. It was dead blood… not dead because it was outside the body, dead because it had left the body after the heart had stopped beating. Dropping the pillow back to the floor he tried to block out the thoughts. As he had told Octavia, there would be time for mourning later and that wasn’t now when he was trying to work out what had been going on with Clarke.

Anya watched the sadness flit across Lincoln’s face before he closed down the emotions and reached for a pillow off the bed and breathed in the scent from it. Confusion crossed his eyes and furrowed his brow. “What are you getting?”

“Clarke… and Lexa.”

“Could they have come up here one night without us knowing?”

“With them… that is quite possible,” they all knew that neither woman liked to be contained or controlled for too long even for their own safety. “But… this scent is fresh, Anya… Hours old… Less.”

“So… Clarke brought Lexa’s body here, cleaned her up and she left to lay her to rest somewhere?”

“The scent of Lexa isn’t just fresh for when she was using the pillow… it’s fresh as in alive. I don’t know how but I think I am never going to hear the end of it from Octavia as to how, once again, she was right about Lexa… she’s alive.”

“But… where? Okay, that was a stupid question. Assuming nothing happened and they’re okay, I can’t think of anywhere they would go other than the mansion. They wouldn’t leave without checking on Octavia and making sure she was okay would they?” Anya turned as she saw a blur of motion and cursed under her breath as she rushed after Lincoln back to the SUV and jumped into the driver’s seat before the big Vampire could grow impatient and decide to just run back to the mansion.

The drive back was silent… which was okay as far as Anya was concerned. She wanted to concentrate on the road and the other drivers on it as they sped through the centre of Polis as fast and as safely as possible. With every light they rush and flat out ran, she was glad they were on good terms with the local police and their vehicles were known to them, otherwise, they would have been picking up no end of speeding and traffic violation tickets on the way.

As she turned from the main road and set them down the long drive to the mansion, Anya took in the pensive look upon Lincoln’s face and saw his body tense as their home came into sight.

Lincoln didn’t even wait for the SUV to finish skidding to a halt before he leapt from the vehicle. If Lexa truly had awakened from the dead he had no idea how something like that could have happened. The only magic he had heard about that could resemble anything like that never had a good ending to the resurrection. Most made the zombie one that they had feared might have been placed upon Finn look like a picnic. While the cabin definitely showed no signs of anything violent going on, not bad violence anyway, he didn’t want to believe that Clarke would even try any of them anyway, not even in her grief.

“Hey, Lincoln!”

He spun around on his heel and nearly crashed into Anya as he looked up the staircase to where Raven’s voice had come from. She hurried down the steps, her brown eyes smiling as much as her lips by the time she reached the bottom.

“I was just coming to try to call you. Clarke and Lexa just arrived and went up to see Octavia and the baby in the library.”

Lincoln froze for a second as he heard Octavia’s scream ringing out. He wasn’t even aware of moving but the next moment the doors to the library were in front of him and he thrust them open… just in time to see Lexa catching Octavia as his wife launched herself into her arms.

“Oh my God! You’re alive! How are you alive! I knew you were! Why didn’t you call me you little shit!? God, I’ve missed you!” She was so overwrought with emotions her body couldn’t make up her mind whether she should laugh or cry so she did both and slapped Lexa on the shoulder for good measure before reaching back and grabbing Clarke’s shoulder and pulling her into their hug where she belonged. Protocol be damned!

“I missed you too,” Lexa chuckled. “Are you okay?”

“You mean apart from giving birth to a baby at the exact same moment that a load of windows blew out all over the place?” She eyed them both up and saw their shared smile of relaxed mischief.

“Oops?” Lexa shrugged.

“Wretch! Well apart from that… I thought you were dead.” Pulling up the edge of the powder blue top Lexa was wearing, Octavia ran her hands and eyes over her unmarked skin.

Capturing a restless hand, Lexa gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze to centre her friend before the tears glistening on her lashes could spill. “I was. Got better though.”

“I wouldn’t mind knowing how that happened.”

“Lincoln!” Octavia frowned at him for the caution in his voice that was a stark contrast to the joy she was feeling at Lexa’s return.

“It’s okay, Octavia. I would be suspicious too if I saw someone walking around again after what happened.” Smiling wryly, Lexa stepped back from Octavia to put Lincoln at ease. She kept her body relaxed, something she would have had to make a conscious effort to do that came easily for a change. She looked around the room, taking a cleansing breath as she looked at the woman she loved more than life, her friends… her family? A word she had once feared that now brought peace. “I don’t really remember too much after Clarke started feeding. Just peace because I knew everyone would be okay.”

Even though everything had turned out okay, Clarke felt her throat close off at the memory. “I was not okay with that…” she choked out.

“No… but you and everyone else were alive to not be okay.” Wrapping her arms around Clarke, Lexa rested her forehead against her shoulder and closed her eyes as she rubbed Clarke’s back and whispered her love until the tension slipped away from her before she started talking again. “The next thing I can kind of remember is hearing Clarke talking and feeling something… someone with her. I couldn’t move or talk. Couldn’t see… everything was kind of…” she waved her hand around in a kind of vague gesture. “I just knew I wanted to get back to Clarke and take away the pain in her voice.”

Lincoln felt himself relaxing more because of how Lexa was reacting than by what she was saying. He could see her love for Clarke literally shining out of her eyes as she held, their Queen and found comfort in their touch.

“Bekka came back to me,” Clarke explained. “I don’t know how… but it was her. She was more than a Ghost. She said her ‘essence’ had been trapped, that it was passed down through the generations and with Lexa being the last of her descendants and… dead… she was free to talk to me and answer my prayers to have Lexa back.”

“She said she could take over my body. That she could do it so Clarke could have her back. I couldn’t really feel that desire in her though, she was just testing Clarke, I think…”

“If she was always in you… do you feel different now that she’s gone? I take it she’s gone?”

“After what my Fa- after what Titus admitted to doing I’m still too shocked to think much, Octavia. My whole life, while not perfect… but well, it was my life. Suddenly the man I thought was my Father wasn’t even that and worse, he murdered my Mother. All that, I’m having trouble coming to terms with. But no, I don’t feel like there’s anything lurking inside me waiting to take over but I also don’t feel any different like I was possessed before. Where we were might have had more to do with Bekka turning up how she was able to.”

“The cabin?”

“Polis as a whole,” Clarke explained. “Bekka and I used to live here before for many years. We lived many places, many countries, some for even longer than our time here but we always felt a strong connection to the area. I am just grateful that for whatever the reason or whatever allowed it to happen, Bekka eventually let me have my Lexa back and…”

“And what, my Queen?”

Clarke glanced at Lexa and gave her a nod to let her know it was up to her. They had debated on what they should tell everyone, especially as they only had their own hope and feelings and no actual proof that anything had changed.

“Bekka told Clarke that she was giving us all a gift… Octavia and I… all the Reapers… a return to how things were meant to be. We get to have our old long, long, long, lives back so we can be with our loves how we were meant to be… forever.”

“She could do that?” Octavia clutched at Lincoln’s hand as hope surged through her like a wildfire at the thought of getting to spend more than a mortal lifespan with him. His hand tightened on hers and she could see her hope echoed in his dark brown eyes.

“I didn’t feel any lie within her when she said it but I guess time will tell if a specialist can’t find anything different with our blood. I am in no rush to hand myself over to any Doctors though, last time they took an interest in my blood I thought I would never get out of the hospital. If anyone found out we could be ageless they will be hounding us like they have Vampires in some countries like they think our blood is the new Botox.”

There was also another very good reason for being reluctant to have her blood tested until they found someone they could trust. The change of her blood from red to black was something she was still coming to term with herself even though she felt as good… no, better… than she had before.

It was probably a conversation to have later when everyone was more comfortable with her death and return. The only person Lexa trusted the opinion of when it came to her blood, was Clarke and she had assured her with words and actions that her blood tasted as it always did… there was just more power there now. It was possible that it was a temporary side effect of Bekka bringing her back to life… if it was though it showed no signs of wearing out so far.

“There’s a Doctor in town we can trust if we decide we want to have it looked at. She’s actually Grace’s Mother. She used to work at a big hospital in LA, very high up position as one of their top consultants too, but after Grace joined us here she visited to try and persuade her to go back with her and ended up giving up all the money and prestige and stayed.”

“Let me guess,” Lexa chuckled. “She felt drawn here?”

“Yep,” Octavia smiled. “Always seems to happen. Power attracts power,” Octavia explained at Lincoln’s puzzled expression. “Where ever you guys go and set down roots it tends to end up with a community setting up around them… Werewolves, Clairvoyants, Psychics, anyone with even a hint of magic or power in them feels at home.”

“So everyone in Polis has power?”

“No, just a significant amount of them to make it more noticeable than if it was a city with no Vampires. Some might not even be aware they have any abilities or even have none and they just liked the atmosphere. Have you ever been to a small town and it feels closed off to strangers? Polis doesn’t have that feeling if you’re meant to stick around and call it home.”

“Well unless you’re a Reaper with bad girl rep. anyway,” Lexa grinned.

“Hey, if Gustus served you, you weren’t doing too bad.” Anya pointed out. “He likes his money and he can’t make that if you were turning up and killing everyone in the bar. Of course, the last time you were in there you were being seduced out the door so I think your rep. is pretty much shot there now,” she grinned at the smug look on Clarke’s face.

“I was feeling sorry about knocking your ass out but now I’m not too sure,” Lexa grumbled at her teasingly. “Naw… I really am sorry about that, Anya. All of you. I should have been more trusting and upfront about everything then maybe none of this would have happened.”

“What do you think, boss… body snatchers?”

“Could be, certainly doesn’t sound like our Lexa.”

“Ha, ha. Assholes,” Lexa scowled at them but it was obviously lacking its usual sting as they just laughed at her and Lexa felt her lips quirk in response. She turned her gaze to Octavia and Raven. “And I guess you two will be wanting sex so I can’t hurt them?”

“All of you behave,” Octavia ordered gently. “And you are right Lexa… not about the sex… I’m not allowed any for a while anyway. Damn it! You though, Lexa. Yes, you should have been more trusting but after being with _him_ like that. Hearing how he abused you and twisted your life… how he hurt anyone you got close too… I can understand why you didn’t.”

Breathing hard, struggling hard to let go of her anger for what he had done, Octavia clutched at Lincoln’s hand to stop from throwing herself at Lexa again. Before Lexa had arrived at the farmhouse he had bragged over and over about how he had sabotaged her relationships with everyone. That he hadn’t been able to get to her because of where she lived and who she lived with had infuriated and frustrated him no end.

“She won’t hold anything back from us again… will you, love?” Running a hand up Lexa’s back, Clarke gently cupped and squeezed the back of her neck and shoulders, soothing the remaining tenseness from her. “Now, I believe you mentioned a baby, Octavia… is there any chance we can meet the little one before we go…”

“Go? Oh no! No!” Octavia felt panic rolling through her at the very thought. “Lexa usually pulls the vanishing act on us but not this time!” Throwing up her hands, Octavia started pacing, trying to work out how she could get the two women down to their supposed Vampire proof cells. “No, you are both staying right…” Octavia mumbled furiously into the hand Clarke placed over her mouth as she stormed past her.

“Octavia,” Clarke smiled and gently held her fast as she kept trying to throw up her hands to make her point. Pressing a quick kiss to her temple she turned Octavia in her arms so she was facing Lexa who looked like she was torn between amusement and bemusement. “Lexa, would you be a love and tell Octavia what I was about to say?”

“Go take a nap.”

“Mmmm Mm Mmmhmm?”

“Yes, a nap.” Chuckling, Clarke took her hand away from Octavia’s mouth. “We, erm, haven’t had much sleep,” she smiled as Lexa smiled softly and ducked her head. “We thought we would catch a nap. And I believe Lexa wants to get back into some black clothing afterwards,” she rolled her eyes teasingly.

“Don’t tell anyone outside of this room but I’m not minding the colour in my clothing… within reason!” She warned as Clarke’s eyes lit up in anticipation.

“Don’t worry, my love. We’ll take it slowly. One colour at a time,” she teased. “Now… your baby?”

“Lincoln?” Octavia pulled Clarke and Lexa over to the couch with her while her husband went to get their baby. “I think she likes this room almost as much as I do,” she whispered softly as Lincoln walked towards them with the tiny bundle of their daughter cradled in the safety of his big arms. Just seeing them together like that and the way he looked at her made Octavia melt and fall even more in love with him. “Who wants to hold her first?”

“Oh, I’m good, thanks!”

Tutting at Lexa’s reluctance, Clarke gladly accepted the baby into her arms and stroked the downy softness of her cheeks. She was so tiny and precious and already showing signs of being the perfect blend of both of her stunning parents. “She is beautiful. Have you picked out a name yet?”

“We’re torn between Marie and Isabel. Just waiting for her to give us a sign on which she prefers.”

“A sign!? O, she’s not a dog,” Raven rolled her eyes. “Trust me, whatever you pick she’ll hate at some point. You think I liked being named after a bird when I was young? Took years before I realised that my name is as freakin cool as I am!”

Lexa noticed Clarke’s barely perceptible pause as she ran her fingers through the baby’s fine dark hair and the way her eyes lifted for just a moment. She could tell that no one else had seen but she knew her love well. And the extra closeness afforded to them through their power since she had been brought back to life meant she knew Clarke’s feelings better than she knew her own. The names hadn’t bothered her in a bad way, they had just triggered a memory.

“What do you two think?”

“I think that whatever you pick will be a fine fit for this little miracle.” Clarke didn’t want to influence them in any way by mentioning that Octavia’s ancestor’s name was Marie. Maybe it was just a name they happened to like or one that had been passed down over the years in memory of her. It wasn’t that she doubted what Bekka had told them but Clarke didn’t want to freak them out in case they thought that such a beautiful name hadn’t been their choice but had been forced upon them.

“And I think I’m staying out of it.” Lexa had nothing against babies. Not really. She had just never had anything much to do with them. And with the curveball life and her Maunon had forced upon her she wasn’t sure which thought scared her more, that she would hold the baby and want one or that she would feel nothing.

Clarke caught Octavia’s eyes. They could both tell that Lexa was unusually tense about being near the baby. “As reluctant as I am to let this precious one go, would you like to hold her, Lexa?”

“No, that’s…” Lexa tried to pull away but before she could tense enough to move off the couch her sneaky lover was placing the baby in her arms. “Clarke, I’ve never held… oh crap.”

“It’s okay, just relax.” Making sure that the baby was cradled just right, Clarke sat down on the other side of Lexa so she was between herself and Octavia. As she watched over them, Clarke gently ran her fingers across the back of Lexa’s neck and played with the baby’s tiny bootie covered feet as Lexa’s body went from tense to relaxed in a heartbeat as she gazed down at the baby in her arms.

Octavia smiled at Clarke over Lexa’s shoulders as their friend placed a gentle kiss on her daughters head and breathed in her soft scent. There was nothing quite like the feel and scent of a baby to melt even the most stoic of hearts. “Well that’s two more babysitters to add to the list,” she chuckled.

“Ha, I don’t know about that, just ask Anya what kind of chaos I can cause with a schedule,” Lexa smirked as Anya gave a snorting sound that was cut short by Raven’s carefully aimed elbow to her stomach. “Well hello, there Marie Isabel Blake,” she smirked as Lincoln rolled his eyes and smiled at her deliberately leaving off his surname. “Okay, I think you need to go back to Momma, you won’t get no joy with my boobs.” Lexa smiled as the baby opened her eyes and started kneading at her breast insistently with a tiny hand and fussed at the lack of nipple being placed in her mouth.

“Nope, those are mine to have joy with,” Clarke grinned as Lexa unwittingly solved the baby name dilemma for Octavia and Lincoln going by the smiles on both of their faces.

“We never thought of a middle name! Marie Isabel… I love it. Thanks, Lexa.”

“Well, you had the names already picked out so no blaming me if your little angel does anything naughty.”

“Now that all depends on what Marie does and what you’ve been teaching her.” Accepting Marie back into her arms, Octavia adjusted her top and winced slightly as she latched on like she hadn’t only recently been fed. “Always so hungry.”

As Marie settled down and started feeding more gently from Octavia, Clarke noticed Lexa’s eyes starting to drift shut as though the motion and the peaceful picture of motherhood was soothing her too. Taking her hand at Lexa’s barely restrained yawn, Clarke pulled her to her feet. “I think it’s time for me to get this one to bed.”

“Try not to blow any windows out.”

“We’re only going for a nap… but I can’t promise anything about later,” she grinned. “Lexa has promised to always share all her power with me, and I promised the same to her. And it seems to have quite explosive consequences in more ways than one.” Leaving them to think about that, Clarke led Lexa from the library.

Despite the tiredness dragging at them both, Clarke barely managed to make it back to their rooms before dragging Lexa’s shirt off and claiming her mouth in a hungry kiss that was returned eagerly. The power flowed easily between them as clothing dropped to the floor. Running her fingers between Lexa’s thighs, Clarke ate the gasp from her mouth. “Fuck, you’re always so wet and ready for me. I hope you don’t mind taking a nap on the couch after. The bedroom is just too far away and I want you right now.”

Giving a little push, Clarke nudged Lexa down onto the long couch and followed her, their legs sliding together. Her lover’s chuckle at her eagerness dissolved into a thick moan of desire, her head falling back, eyes shuttered as Clarke pressed them together and started moving her hips in a sensual, erotic, grind that stole her breath. Lexa clutched at her and moved her own hips, pushing back at her. The room filled with the erotic sounds and scent of their desire as they made love to each other slowly. Their power matched the languidness of their lovemaking. Building slowly, filling them, the room and the mansion with gentle pulsing waves until it spilt outwards.

Moving up into Lexa’s arms, Clarke snuggled down against her side, their legs entwined. Lexa’s arms wrapped around her, holding them closer together while they kissed deeply and caressed each other as their bodies drifted down and slipped towards sleep.

As sleep claimed her the last thing Clarke saw was Lexa’s soft smile and the gentle shuttering of smoky eyes as she fell into restful sleep, her heart beating steadily against the palm of Clarke’s hand.


	56. Chapter 56

A gentle but persistent tapping on the door stirred Clarke from sleep. Turning in Lexa’s warm embrace she looked at the clock on the mantel above the fireplace. They had slept through what had been left of the night and most of the day also she realised.

Stretching languidly, Clarke slid out from under the loving weight of Lexa’s arm and pulled the throw cover back over her before stepping into the bedroom to retrieve a robe. She couldn’t remember anything past falling asleep let alone reaching for it but she had the feeling it had more to do with the person still tapping on the door. “Come in, Octavia,” she called gently.

“Hey, hope you don’t mind, I just wanted to check you were both okay? And as I suddenly got the urge for French toast even though I wasn’t hungry I was thinking that was maybe down to you?” Putting down the tray she was carrying, Octavia smiled down at Lexa all snuggled down under the throw on the couch while Clarke finished belting up a sheer robe and helped herself to some food. “Is she okay?”

“I would be if people would just hush up,” Lexa grumbled from under the cover.

Rolling her eyes, Clarke waved a forkful of French toast dipped in butter and syrup by Lexa’s nose until her eyes cracked sleepily open. Popping it into her mouth, Clarke poked and nudged at Lexa until she relented and sat up, arranging the cover around herself as she made room for everyone.

Seated between the two women, Octavia felt complete in a different way than she did with her husband and baby. It was more than just being with best friends and while she had never had siblings she wondered if it felt that way. Just being close to them she could feel the trickle of their power flowing over her skin and it felt like home. “Do you think it would be okay if we used power together later and give the barrier a little boost? After hearing it keeps people out that mean us harm I don’t want it to fade anytime soon.” Worried that how they had found out the strength of it might trigger bad memories in Lexa, Octavia glanced at her nervously and chewed on her lip at the frown on her face.

“I wish I knew how we did that exactly.”

“Why?”

“Does it take all of us? Did Octavia and I or even just when I did it have the same effect or is it Clarke that’s the main trigger? Is it because of something we’re thinking when we use power? Would adding more people to it make it better or worse? Not like we could phone someone up that doesn’t like us and go ‘hey, mind trying to storm the gates for us?’ If we knew we could pass on the details to… where it was needed.”

“That’s a lot of questions, my love.”

“I know!” Lexa grumbled. “I think I’m too hungry and worn out from sex cause I can’t seem to get my head off wondering just what to call us,” she pointed to Octavia and herself. “Reapers just seems very wrong now, that was forced on us. Companions, Witches… forgive me but, they all sound really old-fashioned. I need food,” she muttered, laughing at herself at the looks on their faces.

“How does Sisters sound? Witches and Companions were also names given to your ancestors just as Vampires was given to us. We just all thought of each other as family… well apart from those of us a little closer than family should be anyway. But for them, they were all Sisters.”

“I wonder…”

Clarke looked towards Octavia expectantly as her voice faded away. “Wonder what, Octavia?” she encouraged gently.

“I just feel an extra closeness to you and Lexa, it’s different than how I feel with Lincoln. More family. I think I always thought of Lexa as a Sister. Ya know, the troublesome black sheep of the family that rolls up every now and then and causes trouble. Not sure I would have defended anyone else over the years as much as I have her.” Smirking, Octavia tugged on a strand of Lexa’s wildly curling bed hair and planted a kiss her on the cheek as she harrumphed at her around a mouthful of food.

Turning, she kissed the softness of Clarke’s pale cheek too and relaxed into her welcoming embrace. “Lincoln would probably give me a lecture about that,” she chuckled. “The Royalty protocol thing.”

“Being Queen is all well and good but without family, it’s a very lonely title. This has always meant more to me.”

“Hmmm, speaking of, how do you feel about having a big family around you?”

Clarke glanced at Octavia, trying to work out what was winning out more in the young woman, nervousness or excitement? “Has something happened while we’ve been asleep?”

“You could say that.”

Lexa put her half-empty plate back on the tray and leaned back with a sigh. “Okay, what are we fighting this time?”

“Oh god! Nothing… I hope!” Octavia shuddered. “Personally I would like to have a little quiet time around here to at least get Marie to a year old before something crazy happens… okay, I’ll take six months, that would probably be more realistic.”

“Octavia!”

“Sorry,” she grinned at Lexa’s growing exasperation. “Okay, here’s the thing. We know you and Clarke have been throwing out the power and boosting everyone. Well, between that and what happened the other day… we’ve been starting to get more and more calls from Vampires and also some of our Sister’s,” she paused, liking the way that felt to say. “They were asking if they could come here to learn how to control themselves.”

“Who lives here is up to you and Lincoln, Octavia. We are just guests here.”

Octavia clutched at both their hands as that wave of desperation rushed up again at the thought of them being away from her rose up in her mind. “You are more than guests! And if you even think of leaving me I swear I will find some kind of way to tie up both your asses! Sorry,” she smiled, taking a deep breath. “Post-pregnancy hormones… and I really don’t want you to leave no matter what. Please, this is your home now. Ohhh…” like a calm wind across her frayed emotions, Octavia felt their powers touch through her, soothing her. It was so familiar but more so.

“It’s Lexa,” Clarke explained at the look if wonder on Octavia’s face. Like I said earlier, she’s promised not to fight using her power anymore. When she gives it freely like that without question or fear it is…”

“Wow,” Octavia breathed in wonder as she felt their powers coax a gentle response from hers.

“Yeah, and if you don’t quit talking about me like I’m not here I’ll zap y’all in the asses with it.”

“And there’s the Lexa I know and love,” Octavia laughed at the teasing smile in Lexa’s twinkling green eyes. A glance at Clarke and she saw that her eyes were shining more too. “There was a time,” she sighed, “when the sight of eyes shining like that would have filled me with fear but I love seeing it how your eyes shine together like that. What?” she asked as they shared a look.

Smiling, Lexa deftly wrapped the throw around herself as she stood up with Clarke and they both held out a hand for Octavia to take. “Come on, I think you need to see something.”

Curiosity and trust in the two women she had come to think of a Sister’s had Octavia putting her hands in theirs and following them into their bedroom. Lexa dropped her hand long enough to drop the throw and pull on a robe before Octavia felt the comforting warmth of her hand again as they led her over to the mirror. Without a word spoken between them, their hands left hers at the same time and met in the middle of her back while Octavia watched their reflections in the mirror.

“Just let your power go again Octavia.”

“And look at yourself and stop looking at us ya fool,” Lexa admonished gently as she simply let Clarke guide her power where she wanted it. It was harder to tell with Octavia’s eyes for some reason but she saw clearly as they shifted and filled with the extra shine of their metallic hue. “Beautiful,” she smiled at the incredulous look on Octavia’s face.

“But…?”

“I am very sorry to say that I’m not sure if this is the first time they have done it or not, Octavia. It is more gentle within your eyes when they change and it could also be that being pregnant lessened the effect. Also, I thought for Lexa it had more to do with her being healed by my blood creating a hunger in her and then our love so I was really not looking for it anywhere else. Now though, whilst I believe that love is still the main catalyst… mine and Lexa’s and yours for Lexa…”

“And for you,” smiling, Octavia gave the blonde Vampire a long hug. She really did love the other woman. When she had first arrived at the mansion, Octavia had found her fascinating and, simply because the Vampires had seemed to fear her, intimidating. Having been with her more though, finding out about her life, sharing power and seeing her love and acceptance of Lexa. It had made it easy to love her as much as she did Lexa. They were her family, her Sisters.

Clarke felt a wave of peace as she returned Octavia’s embrace. She had been amongst people for many years but with both Lexa and Octavia’s love, she realised just how alone she had been before. “Thank you, love,” smiling she glanced at Lexa and saw only love within her eyes as she looked at them both. “This,” cupping both their faces, Clarke brushed her thumbs under their eyes, “I also believe it to be the next step for you in regaining full use of your powers. Eventually, as with Lexa and myself, it could become permanent. For now, if it follows the same path as Lexa’s, it will show more when using powers or when your emotions are running high… for whatever reason,” she smiled at Lexa.

“I’ll help you work on controlling it… if you even need help that is.”

“Why wouldn’t I need help?”

“Because,” Lexa smiled, “knowing you, you’ll be all accepting and figure it out quickly anyway. But if you need help I promise I won’t do anything evil like, oh I don’t know, hmm, blindfold you and make you face off against a room of Werewolves.” She arched an eyebrow at them.

“None of whom touched you so quit bitching,” Clarke reminded her unrepentantly as Octavia suppressed her own humour. “It sounds like company is coming.”

With them still being in contact, their power forgotten but still flowing, Octavia sensed and saw Raven walking down the corridor towards the door more sharply and clearly than ever before. If she focused she could even tune out a lot of the green of her aura so she could see her. Though she kind of liked seeing her aura as that allowed her to see the tiny twin glows of her twins’ auras. “With her being able to sense magic, can Raven feel us?”

“This part of it, no. Not unless you wanted her to anyway. Come on in Raven,” Clarke called out as Raven raised her hand to knock on the door.

“My Que- Clarke,” she finished with a smile as the Vampire made a sweeping gestured to her robe. “Lexa. Sorry to butt in but… Octavia, you’ve got a video call from England. Sounded pretty urgent so I said I would see if you were available.”

“They asked for me?”

“Yep. You specifically,” Raven confirmed. “When I told her you might not be available she nearly hung up until I agreed to check.”

“I don’t understand? I don’t know anyone over there, certainly not the Vampires for them to ask for me and not Lincoln by name. From what Lincoln has told me they are usually pretty reserved and closeted over there because the laws aren’t on their side yet.”

Just thinking how close Lincoln came to not fleeing the country before its first purge on Vampires in 1860 chilled her even though it was so very long ago. There had been one more fifty years later but after that, the first and second world wars had given Humanity something worse to deal with. Details of the Holocaust, the realisation that they had been doing something very similar themselves, had prevented another from taking place.

“Hmm. Never really had any contact with anyone from England. Okay, I’ll take it in the library in a couple of minutes. Lincoln should be okay looking after Marie a little while longer.” Octavia smiled softly as the thought of how utterly besotted with their daughter he was and how much she loved seeing him holding her like she was the most delicate thing in the world and a strong breeze would break her.

“I have had contact with some of the Vampires over there on occasion, did she give her name?”

“Amanda.”

“Amanda? Then that is curious then as that is the Reapers name. I know very little about her though. Like you pointed out, the laws there are such that a Vampire could be executed just for trying to defend themselves. And I was too busy doing my own hunting to go where no one asked for help.”

Lexa ducked her head just a little and tried to fight the urge to drag Clarke back to the bedroom or just throw her down anywhere as Clarke raked her lustful gaze over her body. Let everyone know just who she had been hunting. “If you keep looking at me like that we are never going to make it out of this room.”

“Not seeing a problem with that,” Clarke purred.

“Erm, do you think you could hold off on the sexiness for a little while? If this is the Reaper, Amanda I would prefer a second pair of eyes on her. I would ask Lincoln but if this is her and knows me by name then she more than likely knows him too. And Raven here, if I’m not mistaken, is supposed to be calling her friends in Tennessee soon.”

“Yeah, I’m getting real nervous about controlling the change with the full moon coming up in a couple of days.”

“Then, of course, we will help with this call, won’t we Lexa?”

“One suggestion though. We probably should keep off camera for now though unless necessary. She obviously knows you somehow, Octavia, probably your good girl rep., but depending on why she’s called she might not want to talk if she sees someone with you.”

“Agreed.”

While Lexa and Clarke went to get dressed, Octavia placed a gentle hand on Raven’s arm before she could leave the room and turned her to face her. Octavia knew what difficulties faced her friend in the months ahead and it hurt to see Raven dragged down by her fears. “Hey, everything okay?”

“Yeah, just really nervous.”

“Are you still keeping it all quiet from Anya?”

“I know I probably shouldn’t,” Raven sighed. “She’s amazing and I love her so much, but I just really want to get this first full moon over with first before I tackle trying to explain how she got me pregnant with a sex toy. And controlling my changes hasn’t been coming as easily as I’d hoped. I- I’m scared, Octavia. Scared I’ll lose it. Scared I’ll lose Anya. Just scared. I don’t want to upset them by saying anything, it wasn’t their fault, but I think that thinking we had lost Lexa and Clarke knocked me for a serious loop too and I’ve just been struggling with it. Never thought I would call Lexa calming but she has been. Even with all the crap she was going through before she coldcocked Anya and set off, she was taking the time to help me with the meditation and everything else.”

“That hasn’t changed Raven, I’m still going to help you as best as I can.”

“We all will,” Clarke added as she followed Lexa out of the bedroom. “Lexa, would you be a love and stay with Raven while she makes her call to May? Ask if using power might help? Raven holds more Magical ability in her than most Werewolves and she seems to find you calming.” Clarke grinned as Lexa’s brow furrowed just a little at that last part while she tried to work out if she should be offended that her ‘rep.’ had taken another hit. “We’ll meet up when we’re all done and compare notes.”

Even though she knew Lexa was okay, Clarke found herself unwilling to even leave the room, to leave her love even for a moment, for fear she wouldn’t see her again. No matter how much she told herself it was an irrational fear she couldn’t shake it.

Through their connection, and her own emotions, Lexa felt Clarke drowning in fear. Closing the gap between them she cupped her cold face within the warmth of her hands. “It’s okay,” she whispered soothingly. Sliding an arm around Clarke’s waist, Lexa pulled her closer and breathed power and love into her as they kissed. She chased the fear away from them both, filling them until it spilt out across the room and their eyes shone brightly.

Raven rubbed at her arms. The air was so alive with their powers it felt like she could bathe in its warmth and soak it in through her pores along with that scent that was uniquely theirs. “Wow,” she breathed softly. “That feels more amazing every time.”

“Yes, yes it does,” Octavia agreed.

As Clarke left the room, Lexa turned her attention to Raven. “Have you got somewhere you would prefer to make the call from or is here okay?”

“Here’s fine.” Opening up the laptop, Lexa placed in front of her, Raven got everything ready and hit the connect button as Lexa lit a candle on the table so they could have some privacy.

“You are late child.”

“My apologies, May…”

“It is okay,” May smiled in gentle understanding. “We have heard of your… trying time there.” Her smile slipped, a frown creasing her brow as she saw movement off to the side. “Is there someone with you, Raven?” Eyes flying wide she couldn’t help but gawp in astonishment as Lexa, dressed in black like death itself, took a seat next to Raven. “Lexa?! Oh my god! I thought! We heard!”

“That I’d died?”

“Well… yes!” May stuttered out.

“I did. I got better. How are you, May?”

“About to have a heart attack I think,” May laughed nervously.

“I am just here as a friend to Raven and also to answer any questions that might come up about helping her,” Lexa assured her. Sitting back, Lexa watched and listened intently as Raven and May talked over everything they had been trying and how she was feeling.

“I am sorry, I don’t know what else you could try Raven. You’ve been doing everything I know to do. You could try coming here but with it being so close to the full moon already…”

“No!”

Lexa took Raven’s hand as she clutched at her in desperation. “How about power, could that help?”

“Power? I am not sure I understand...” May pulled away from her computer as the light from the candle caught Lexa’s eyes and revealed the metal in them as she leant forwards. “Oh my god! How? I thought that only happened with Vampires?”

“Nope, me too now,” that Octavia’s eyes were changing too, Lexa left out. She might have helped May’s pack out and May was helping Raven but that didn’t make Lexa inclined to share everything. “If we tried using my powers to help Raven keep calm, do you think that might help?”

“Lexa, Raven hun, I wish I could say for sure but I have little experience with their kind of powers, especially with how they seem to be changing. As it stands right now though… if you trust them, give it a try.”

“I trust them,” Raven stated emphatically.

“Then we will get you through this,” Lexa stated with the utter certainty she was feeling from herself and through her connection with Clarke. The Lexa of only a matter of weeks ago would have been pissed at the realisation that a Vampire had been lurking around in her mind, listening in. Now though, she just felt comforted by the closeness.

“Please, let me know how it goes… I hope well. It would give me great joy to meet you and your child one day soon. And you, Lexa, try not to give me any more heart attacks next time. Aden is going to be overjoyed to know you are alive and well but disappointed to have missed you.”

“Tell him I’ll give him a call soon. If he’s lucky, Clarke might be around too.”

“Oh lord, he’ll be walking on a cloud of teenage hormones for at least a week if he gets to talk to you both.”

Chuckling softly, Lexa disconnected the call. Even though their call was done she kept the candle burning. Turning in her seat, Lexa propped her back against the arm of the couch as she studied Raven. “I know that wasn’t how you wanted the call to go…”

“It’s okay. I always knew that having children was next to impossible…”

“But not impossible,” Lexa pointed out gently. “You were born a wolf as was May, Aden and many of their Pack. That and being an Alpha gives you an advantage over a created wolf. And you’ve got something none of the others have ever had.”

“What?”

“Clarke, Octavia and myself,” she smiled. “They’re not finished with their call yet so is it okay if I just try something with you while we wait? I promise, it won’t hurt.”

“I trust you but what have you got in mind… so I know what to expect?”

“How did it feel a while ago when the room filled with our power?”

“Good, very good.”

“I want to just try a little power on you. It won’t even feel that strong. I need to know if I calm you down while we still have time before the full moon.”

Raven released a breath and nodded her head. “Okay.” She did trust Lexa and the others and she knew for the sake of her baby that she needed to let them help. “What do I need to do?”

“If it is okay with you I would like permission to place a hand over your heart and one at the back of your neck?”

“Permission granted. Just tell me where it’s best for me to sit or whatever?

“Just make yourself comfortable where you are.” Shifting along the couch a little, Lexa slipped her right hand to the back of Raven’s neck and gently placed her left over her heart. “Close your eyes and relax.”

It was a request, Raven found very easy to follow as from the moment Lexa’s hands had touched her, she had felt the power warming them. Relaxing even further into the softness of the couch and Lexa’s gentle touch, Raven felt her whole body let go of all the tension she hadn’t even been aware of holding. It was so warm and gentle that it felt like she was bobbing along on a warm summer’s breeze.

“How does that feel?”

Even her voice had taken on the gentleness of her power. So soft and light it was more like feeling it than hearing it. “Amazing,” Raven whispered back.

“You don’t have to if you don’t feel ready but… shift just your right hand for me. Slowly. There’s no rush. That’s it… nice and easy,” watching Raven closely, Lexa kept her own hands in position as Raven’s right on took on its Wolf form. “Now draw it back inside,” as Raven did as she’d asked, Lexa gave her just a little bit more power to help keep her calm until the Wolf was back under control.

It had been harder than she had expected, a bit like trying to control a big dog on a leash when all it wanted to do was run and hunt. Now she had got a taste of the strength of Raven’s Wolf though she felt more confident that it was doable... especially as Raven was still wearing a look of calm contentment on her face.

Raven blinked back the tears as she opened her eyes and looked at her hand. “That- that has never felt so good or easy before,” she breathed in awe. “Usually changing is so violent and forced on us that it feels more like being ripped apart.”

“You feel okay though?”

“I feel wonderful. So relaxed. Maybe I’ll actually be able to get some sleep later instead of chasing thoughts around my head. Would it dent your bad girl rep. too much if I grabbed a hug off you?”

“Probably,” Lexa smiled softly, “but I don’t mind.” Opening up her arms she wrapped them around Raven as she moved into them and buried her face against her neck and rubbed against her like she was scent marking her. She had seen Werewolves do it before though, it was just their way of greeting family so she took no offence and instead mirrored her motion. “If anyone asks though just tell everyone I give really terrible hugs,” she whispered surreptitiously into Raven’s ear.

“I don’t think I could ever tell a lie that big,” Raven grinned. “You give amazing hugs. Especially now you’ve ditched that nasty silver.” She tugged lightly on the neckline of Lexa’s top.

“Well, just didn’t seem right to be burning people I’m living with so I put it all away cause every time I forget Clarke just ripped them off me anyway… actually, she rips most of my clothing off me. Black… rip. Coloured… rip. Plain ‘T’… rip. Some fancy style she likes… rip, rip, rip.”

“When Anya gets like that I just have to think that at least it’s one less thing to launder… then I make her buy me something new,” she chuckled. “I find that as long as she’s the one that’s done the ripping and it’s not because of something that’s happened she’s okay with it… as long as I don’t ask her to go clothes shopping with me that is.”

“Never been one for clothes shopping myself.”

“Hence all the black?”

“Hey, black is practical… or I thought it was.” grumbling slightly, Lexa tugged on the bottom of the bustier top Clarke had picked out for her in a vain attempt to cover her midriff. That tug pulled the top part down though and just threatened to expose her breasts.

“Quit it,” Raven laughed. “You look fine… better than fine.” Stunning was probably the best word to describe the figure that her t-shirts had kept hidden and she had looked pretty damn stunning in those. “Hmm.”

“What?”

“Oh, just wondering if before we head to the library I shouldn’t give everyone a heads up.”

“Whatever for?”

“One look at you in that and everyone will be tripping over themselves and slipping in puddles of drool.”

Rolling her eyes, Lexa smiled at Raven’s teasing. “Speaking of the library, I think they’re ready if you are.”

“How do you even know that?”

“We stay open with each other now. We’re not in each other’s thoughts or anything, not unless we wanted to be anyway. I could just feel from her that she wants us there.”

“Could you shut her out if you wanted?”

“I guess. Not too sure now. We’re so open that way. Hurts to not feel her though,” she frowned at the memory of how terrible and terrifying that had felt at the farmhouse to be cut off from her. “If anyone had said before I would find comfort in being able to feel another person like that I would have called them a liar or worse. But it’s kind of wonderful when that person loves you and you love them.”

Raven couldn’t help but feel a bit envious at Lexa’s description and the love she saw on her face. It more than obviously worked for her and Clarke but Raven was sure it wasn’t for everyone though. For one she liked a bit of mystery in a relationship and being able to sneak a surprise on Anya.

“Come on, let’s go see what that call was all about. And if you’ve got time later maybe we could do that again with the power or just some meditation. I think it would be a good idea just to make sure you’re okay with all of us doing that so you’ve got backup.”

“Why would I need backup?” Raven questioned suspiciously.

“Oh, I’m not going anywhere,” Lexa assured her. “Wouldn’t you feel better though knowing that there’s more help available?” And if babies or momma had a bad full moon, Lexa knew she would feel better knowing there was extra power in Octavia and Clarke ready to help her get everything back under control as quickly as possible.


	57. Chapter 57

Lexa could almost feel the tenseness in the library even before she opened the door and stepped inside with Raven. Most of it was coming in waves off of Lincoln and Anya though as they paced around. Seeing Raven, Anya abandoned her pacing and moved to greet her as Lexa sat on the arm of the couch next to Clarke who was watching Octavia nursing Marie.

Tilting back her head, Clarke accepted Lexa’s gentle kiss. Placing a hand on Lexa’s leg she ran her nails lightly over the inside of her thigh.

“Okay, you two are reasonably calm and Lincoln looks like he’s about to blow a fuse… what happened with that call?”

“Octavia and I are mulling things over waiting on you, and Lincoln is tense because of where the call came from.” She lay her cheek against the hand Lexa ran across her shoulder as she watched the big man stalking around, his body bristling with anger and frustration. “England, what they did, what they still do, does not sit well with any of us but, while he made it out in time, he lost close friends because of it.”

“If they don’t want them there they should just let them leave! Many would come here or go anywhere to escape but they aren’t seen as Human so they aren’t allowed passports. Animals get treated better there!”

“I’m so sorry, Lincoln.”

Halting his pacing, Lincoln sighed deeply, releasing his anger and frustration at the contrite tone of Lexa’s apology. He raked a hand through his hair as he looked at Lexa and his wife and saw the misery on their faces for him and what they felt was there part in it. “Lexa, the purges in England were a long, long time before you were born and what happened to you and Octavia was not your choice or fault. You were both forced to do what you did and you still managed to do good… even if you both were a pain in my ass at one time. The people over there though, they were doing it of their own free wills and their Governments refuse to help because they might lose votes if they do.”

Taking a seat next to Octavia, he gently stroked Marie’s head and forced himself to relax as Anya and Raven took a seat too. “Okay, what was your call all about, who is this Amanda?”

“Well, turns out it was… is… was the Reaper over there.” Octavia touched Lincoln’s leg gently as he stiffened at her words.

“Why the ‘was, is, was’?”

“Because, Lexa, I’m still not sure at what point we go from Reaper to Sister. She seems genuine but we’re still not sure if we trust her. And with the laws how they are over there… well… she had been active and not exactly under the controls that even you had to be,”

Which Lexa knew translated into the fact that she hadn’t needed, and maybe hadn’t wanted, to show any restraint when it came to killing. “Okay, I guess that makes sense.”

“From what Amanda was telling us it seems that things have been getting worse for the Vampires lately and… she’s asking if we can help in any way to get the Vampires to safety.”

“What?!” Lexa blinked in surprise and shook her head, wondering if she was hearing things.

“Yes, apparently she was out hunting when… well, when we nearly lost Clarke and the others. She was doing a sweep of some abandoned houses with the local Police when she stumbled on the daytime resting place of a Vampire she had been after for a while. Instead of being dead to the world though he was wide awake and reading a book when suddenly he collapsed.”

“Did she… kill him?”

“No. I think it actually shocked her that she didn’t. From what she told us there had been a new branch added to the Police there with the sole task of doing sweeps for Vampires and destroying any they found. Amanda originally started going with them to protect them but when she saw what they were doing to the Vampires they found, she had something of an awakening. After that, she did her best to stay away from the Police as they had the authority to force her to go with them but if she went, if there was no other option, she did the kills so the Vampires wouldn’t suffer.”

Getting up from her place on the couch, Lexa walked over to the windows and looked out over the grounds and the mountains beyond the glow of lights that marked where the town lay. She needed the room to think and absorb what she was hearing. Better yet she needed to run or get on her bike and escape. As a hand came to rest of lower back and spread warmth across her bare skin where the top didn’t cover, Lexa found what she really needed while she listened to Octavia talk… Clarke’s touch. Even without any extra boost of power, it soothed her to feel the woman she loved touching her and standing at her side. Ready to listen to her, understand her without the need for words, laugh with her, love her, and even ready to fight alongside her.

“It’s okay, my love.”

“That could have been any one of us, Clarke. At one time it was us.”

“Not anymore though. Now, come on, come sit with us on the couch so you can hear the rest of it.”

“Amanda said that if they had found him like that they would have, at best, tormented and tortured him before taking his head. So when she heard them coming she hid him. She stayed with him until they had left and he was recovered enough to fend for himself.”

“And what does she want of us?” Lincoln ground out through gritted teeth.

“Amanda said that she knows how to get the Vampires out of the country. It’s dangerous. Very dangerous. Many of them though want to come over here and she wants to be sure they will have help when they get here.”

“Why is she the one doing the calling on their behalf? Wouldn’t it make more sense for one of the Vampires to be asking for help?”

“Because, if possible, she wants to come with them but mostly she says that’s because they are hidden all around the country in safe houses with people that are sickened by what is happening.”

“Hold on,” Lexa looked at Octavia intently. “When you said she ‘wants to come here’… she didn’t mean just to America did she, she meant here, to the mansion?”

“Yes, apparently they know where your power is coming from and they want to be near it for protection.”

“Octavia, how many is she talking about here? I don’t mind protecting as many as it takes but there’s only so much room here.”

“America is safe, love. They don’t have to stay here. If they feel the need to be closer they could just say in town.”

“Clarke, they don’t just want America though. For some reason, they specified the mansion… Is that because they just know this is a safe place…? Are they after being closer to our power and just said the mansion because we’re here? When you all get specific about words it’s for a reason.”

“We do tend to take words more seriously… many of us though come from a time when our word was all we had. No fancy contracts to be signed and we couldn’t exactly take anyone to court even if we did sign anything.”

“Erm,” clearing her throat, Raven waved a hand in the air to get their attention. “I hate to bring up something bad but, based on that, if they do want the mansion and there are a lot of them… what do we do? It sounds like it’s hell for them there but what if for some reason they won’t leave England unless they get exactly that?”

“Yes, there are too many questions right now. Luckily, Octavia was thinking clearly and demanded proof that we’re not just been played before this goes any further.”

“What kind of proof?”

“The Vampire kind. I want to hear myself from one of them what is going on and what they want. No one else has to be here so this is not a Queenly order or anything like that but I would like you to be here if you can in case you think of anything that needs asking to satisfy you.”

“So the call is happening soon then?”

“Yes, she was just going to get the Vampire she helped and then she was going to call.”

“Okay,” Climbing to her feet, Lexa nimbly bypassed the issue of Clarke stopping her and getting around everyone else by leaping over the back of the couch and setting off at a jog for the door. “I’ll be back in a minute then.”

“Lexa?” Clarke stared at the door as it closed behind her love. If not for her promise to be back and the relative calmness she could feel from Lexa, she would have set off after her.

“Okay,” Octavia looked at the door quizzically, “well while we wait on Lexa I’ll get my secret weapon set up. Do NOT tell anyone about what you are about to see!” Walking over to a bookshelf, Octavia rummaged around behind a couple of books and brought out a remote control. A few button clicks later she turned around and grinned at the stunned expressions on everyone’s faces as they took in the giant screen smart TV that had lowered into position from its hiding place above the shelves as the curtains closed and the lights dimmed.

“Holy Mother of God!”

“What? You didn’t think I just came up here to read did you?” Octavia grinned. “And no, you can’t use it to watch any games on!” she warned as Lincoln and Anya got a gleam of anticipation in their eyes.

“But honey, you like football too,” Lincoln cajoled.

“Yeah, but you don’t like the teams I do and you hog the controller. Nope, this baby is mine!”

“Wow,” Lexa chuckled as Octavia clutched the remote against her breasts. “I was expecting an evil laugh at the end there.” She grinned as Octavia pointed the remote at her and the door locked at her back. Flicking her lighter to life, Lexa lit the carefully disguised privacy candle near the door as Octavia gestured to it. “Not found a way to wire these into the remote yet then huh?”

“If only,” Octavia sighed.

“I’ve been working on something with Grace that might be able to help with that.”

“Oh?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“Well, talk, my love or I will make you take that jacket off.”

“Hey, if we’re doing official talking I would like to feel more official and a little less naked. You have your pretty skin tight dresses and fancy hair, my business attire is this.”

And it was business. Even if she ignored the mask of khol smeared across her eyes, Clarke could see the old Lexa slipping back into place with each second as the lines of her face and body tightened ready for deadly action. Gliding across the room, Clarke ran her fingers along Lexa’s tense jawline. “I am going to enjoy removing that jacket… and the rest of your ‘business’ attire just as soon as our call is done with, my Lexa.” Her touch and the gentle kiss she brushed across Lexa’s lips had the effect she was looking for. Heat flared in Lexa’s eyes, washing away the cloak of deadly intent to reveal the passionate fire.

“Damn it,” Lexa grumbled, shaking her head at Clarke’s wicked chuckle as she followed her back towards the couch.

“What have you been up to with Grace then?”

“We’re trying to make the effects of the candles more user-friendly. I was lucky… or unlucky that night, that it was night, and that you, Octavia, were too distracted to notice when I lit one of them to keep anyone else from knowing what we were saying. At any other time, lighting a candle would just draw attention to the fact that something was going on. Grace told me she was trying to work on an oil-based version so that if a patient asked for privacy it could just be smeared on them and then wiped off afterwards. She hadn’t got very far as she couldn’t get around it needing a direct flame. We got it to where it can be used in an oil burner which heats it up enough so there’s no reason you couldn’t have electric ones in here and have them set up with your remote there. The oil is also more potent so you would only need one for the whole room.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“I can sense the ‘and’,” Clarke smiled softly. She could also sense that it was something Lexa really didn’t want to talk about even though it was playing on her mind.

“Well, we were making progress with the one to put on someone but like the one, Heather created it lost the part of it that turns it off if someone was being deliberately hurt. And the range was so limited it would only have one possible use that neither of us was comfortable with. I told Grace to scrap it and burn all her notes on it until we can work out how to get the safeguards to stay in it.”

The look on Lexa’s face was chilling but Lincoln had to know if what he was thinking was true. “What range? What use?”

“Inches. Enough to block off someone’s screams if you were beating them or killing them. Basically… for up close and personal torture and assassinations.” Even before she had fallen head over heels for Clarke it was something she would have disliked the thought of using. Now though… if it had gotten out and been used, every death because of it would have felt like a stain on her own soul.

“How did you find out so much about that kind of thing… the magic?”

“Lots of spare time on the road, Raven. We hopped around so much from town to town. I never really had a set education and mostly only stepped foot inside a school for exams. So instead of getting to pick subjects I liked, I was expected to be good at all of them… even ones not taught at any school. So while I can’t do magic myself, I do know how a lot of it works.”

“We didn’t do the travelling around as much as Lexa did but it was the same for me with the education part. I think that’s why I spend so much time in here catching up on all the fiction I missed and watching the occasional movie.” Octavia looked around her beloved library and took in her friends… her family.

“Octavia,” Lexa gestured up to the TV, “looks like we’ve got a call.”

Lexa started to move off the couch to make room for everyone that belonged but Clarke’s hand pressed against her thigh, restraining her gently but firmly. Lexa looked at her questioningly. The eyes that met hers were blue turned cold and steely as she turned her Queenly business face on. That one glance was enough for Lexa to see just how ferocious an opponent she could be.

“Impressions, my love. You are my Lexa, my Heda,” she brushed a finger across her cheek, carefully skimming the edges of her warpaint. “At my side is where you belong.”

“Always,” Lexa whispered softly as she felt the love in Clarke’s power and softening of her touch upon her leg offsetting the steel in her eyes. If they had more time, Lexa would have loved to have stripped Clarke’s ‘game face’ away like she had hers before but instead she just allowed her power to answer for her as she put her own mask back in place.

The energy in the room went up as everyone got their game faces on ready for Octavia to accept the call. In the TV screen, Lexa could see how they would look… Clarke and Lincoln were seated in the middle of the couch whilst Octavia sat to Lincoln’s side and she was at Clarke’s. Just two Vampires and their Reaper loves. Raven and Anya took up position standing behind the couch just behind Lincoln and Clarke’s shoulders. It was a pretty imposing picture they made… apart from the fact that Lincoln was still holding a sleeping Marie snuggled in his arms.

Lexa wasn’t even sure if anyone else was aware but it was too late to do anything about Marie as Octavia pressed accept on the call and the link flickered to life and Lexa got her first look at her English ‘Sister’. She hadn’t known what to expect as Octavia’s telling hadn’t revealed her feelings and for Lexa, it had been difficult to think of her as being like them. It wasn’t as though Reapers had annual meetings or anything like that and apart from Octavia, Lexa had had very limited dealings with any others and knew most of them only by name and reputation. As soon as her eyes touched Amanda’s though, Lexa felt something inside her recognise her but she wasn’t sure if that was because of her power, something Nina had done or just simply because she knew she was about to talk to another Reaper… Sister.

Lexa had spent a lifetime blending in by using the darkness of her hair and clothing and her name but Amanda looked like she was blending in by not blending in. The first thing that Lexa saw was the wild colour of her pixie styled hair and she knew that if anyone was asked to describe Amanda, that would probably be all they remembered. Switching her gaze from the brightness of the longer strands, Lexa quickly took in the mid blonde of where it was cut closer at the sides and the blue-ish grey of her eyes set in the delicate triangle of her face.

Once she had memorised the basics of how she looked, Lexa took in the stubborn set of her jaw, the tired and wary look around her eyes and tightness of her lips that made her look older than the wild colour of her hair did. The most striking thing about the woman on the screen though… was that she was alone.

“Octavia…”

“You said you would have a Vampire with you,” Octavia interrupted.

“I have,” Amanda sighed, “but apparently he’s too chicken shit to be seen.”

Lexa hid a smirk as Amanda glared at something or someone behind the device she was using. Some of the older Vampires tended to have a phobia about technology and she could only imagine that being in a country where they couldn’t just shop online or head to the shops for the latest thing without running the risk of being killed made it far worse.

“Amanda, we want to believe you but, given your reputation and where you live, we need to hear from them before we can go any further or agree to anything.”

“Tell your friend his Queen orders him to show himself.”

Lexa could feel the steel dipped in ice tone of Clarke’s voice and thousands of miles away saw that Amanda did too as she leant back from the screen as though avoiding a blow and her eyes widened at the strength of Clarke’s words before the words themselves even sank in. She recovered quite well though and glanced to where the Vampire was obviously standing out of sight. She shuffled over to one side and widened the view of the camera to allow for the figure moving around to join her.

Height and size were impossible to judge on any kind of screen with nothing as a comparison but, from what she could see, the Vampire was nearly as big across the shoulders as Lincoln was if Amanda was the same height as Octavia. Once he was settled she made out dark, nearly black hair cut close enough to nearly take the natural wave completely out of it, a square jaw darkened by stubble, bright blue eyes and a slightly crooked nose from being broken before he had become a Vampire. He gazed at the screen, almost having to force himself to do so. Lexa wasn’t sure what gave it away to him as she felt no flare of recognition from Clarke but he looked directly at her and gave as good a bow as he could while seated.

“My Queen.”

“This is, Ian.”

That was the only introduction that Amanda gave but Lexa could see the question in her eyes as she looked at them all ‘who the fuck are you?!’ Lexa knew she wouldn’t have been able to hold her tongue quite as well but as she was on the other side of the unspoken question she just sat back. After all, it wasn’t her conversation. Her movement drew Amanda’s gaze and Lexa saw a flicker of a frown and the slightest widening of her eyes before they shifted to Ian in concern and then glanced off to a point behind the screen.

“Ian, my name is Octavia. Amanda and I talked a little while ago. This is-” Octavia stopped talking as she saw Lexa move on the other end of the couch, the slightest gesture of her hand warning her to say no more.

“Who’s there with you? Don’t even think of lying to me… you’re not good enough!” Lexa warned darkly as Amanda opened her mouth with a defiant look on her face.

“I don’t know who you think you are-”

“Octavia, if she lies one more time, cut the call off,” Clarke warned. “You know perfectly well who she is. I can see it in your eyes, child.”

“Amanda, please, do not antagonise them. We need their help and you know it.”

“I am sorry,” Amanda nodded at the screen. “It is not easy over here, we have to hold on to secrets as tightly as we can or it can get us killed.”

“Right now, holding on to them and not telling us what we need to know could lead to the same thing,” Clarke warned.

“Heda… Lexa is right, on both counts, I recognise her. Never seen her before but everyone knows her mask and her reputation precedes her… and worries me.”

Lexa saw it in the flicker of her eyes… she was worried about her on behalf of Ian. “And the other count… who else is in there, Amanda?”

“That you won’t like-”

“And I’m liking it less and less every second you delay!” Lexa watched intently, taking in Amanda’s sigh of concern and gesture to whoever was in there. Mostly though she watched Ian to see if who it was worried him. If he so much as flinched she would see it.

“Denae!” Octavia stared at the Psychic in shock. She knew that the other woman had tried to find Lexa’s Maunon for her and had inadvertently given the gig up to him but what in the hell was she doing in England? Glancing at Lexa, Octavia could see that her Sister was thinking pretty much the same thing.

“Please… I beg you, for them, listen to what they have to say,” Denae whispered brokenly.

Lexa took in Denae’s hunched, pained posture and her bent head. “Denae,” the Psychic flinched at her voice as though expecting to be beat even though she had kept her tone soft and gentle. She felt no ill will towards the woman, they had both tried to do something and found her Maunon one step ahead of their good intentions. “Look at me… please?”

Octavia sucked in a breath as Denae finally, fearfully, did as Lexa had asked and raised her head. White, sightless eyes gazed back at them. Octavia clutched at Lincoln’s arm and felt his hand come to rest on hers. Marie whimpered fitfully in her sleep in his arms then settled under their touch.

“Who did that to you, Denae? I know it couldn’t have been my Maunon… the bastard was unhinged but he would not have let you get away once he got his hands on you. Don’t worry,” Lexa assured Denae as she trembled, “he can’t hurt anyone anymore.”

“He’s…”

“Very dead,” she assured her. “Now, what happened? Who did that to you?”

“The same people responsible for everything here… the Fae. I found out from my friend where your Maunon was but we were found out and tortured. We held out as long as we could but… I’m sorry, Lexa. I couldn’t hold out… they have gateways to their realm all over the world, nowhere more so than England and this was where they left us.”

Lexa stared at the other part of the ‘us/we’. She had never met one of his kind before, the only person she knew that had, was Denae. He was pretty in an almost delicate, feminine way but the way he moved was almost birdlike, little darting motions and an almost unblinking stare from eyes that were all colour and no white. He stared at all of them, but especially Clarke and herself, with a rapt fascination that made Lexa feel very uncomfortable.

“My apologies Daughter of Pramheda, my name is, Alston. It has been many years since I laid eyes upon such power as flows from all of you. Especially from you and your Queen. It is all but lost to my kind.”

His voice was a delicate as he looked and held a gentle trilling note like a songbird greeting the dawn. It was pretty and wonderful and made Lexa want to just listen to it all day. Just that thought was enough to make Lexa realise there was something very wrong. Reaching out across the room, she started a connection between their powers that linked everyone and protected them.

Anya clutched the back of the couch and glanced at Raven as every hair on her body stood on end. For one second she worried that somehow the room had become electrified but no one was thrashing around and the look on Raven’s face was of peace and pleasure as she met her eyes. Raven’s calmness soothed her nerves and Anya forced her body to relax and just except the sensation of power flowing over and through her.

“Alston.” Clarke kept her voice calm and reasonable. It was thousands of years since she had seen or had any dealings with the Fae but she knew from stories and experience that they had a tendency to play with creatures that considered beneath them.

“Yes… Queen Griffen… Clarke?”

“I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt right now and assume that you are forgetting your manners and suggest _very_ politely that you tone down your glamour.” Usually, it was considered polite and good form to pretend they weren’t doing anything but she wasn’t in the mood to be polite when they were the ones that had been asked for help. “If the next words from your mouth hold even a _hint_ of it I will personally reach through the connections that link us and rip your throat out!”

Lexa had no idea if it was really possible for Clarke to even do what she had said. The lethal tone of her threat, the fire dripping from ice made her very glad she wasn’t on the receiving end of it though. And she had faced down ten-foot tall Demons and a pack of twenty Werewolves that had wanted to rip her head off all on the same night.

Alston froze, his body going stiff in fear as he looked at Clarke and believed the threat laid upon him by the Vampire Queen. Swallowing hard he forced his voice to drop the veil of glamour. “My- my humblest apologies. I am ashamed to say that it is a terrible habit the Fae have held on to over the years as it is largely the only power we have left outside of our home. It was not my intent to use it to ensnare.”

“See that you do not use it again in our presence, Alston. I am not the only one of power here that felt you and is capable of shutting you down.” Gently cupping Lexa’s jaw, Clarke trailed her nails across delicate flesh. “Show them your beautiful eyes for me would you, my love?”

Lexa didn’t take any guards down so much as she just thought about letting her eyes shine more. Her world turned green for a second and then adjusted as the room flooded with the colour blazing from her eyes.

“That shouldn’t be possible,” Alston whispered in shock. Denae had told him about the couple and how powerful they were but this was far more than he had expected or hoped for.

“It’s what would have happened already if your kind had acted sooner, Alston. We were meant to be together, growing in power… sharing it. Instead, we were cut off from each other, wounded and pitted against each other. No more. Thank you, love,” she smiled gently at Lexa and allowed herself to fall into those green eyes for a moment. Lexa’s hand slid up the curve of her throat, fingers trailing round to the nape of her neck as she closed the gap between them and claimed a kiss. Every nerve ending in Clarke’s body lit up on fire at the caress of lips and tongue.

“Anytime,” Lexa whispered softly before turning her attention back to the screen. Amanda was watching them, her grey eyes moving between herself and Clarke, and Octavia and Lincoln before she cast a side glance at Ian again. It was a look of interest and attraction. A woman looking at a man and seeing someone she wanted to get much, much closer too… if only she knew how. Ian looked totally oblivious to the interest from Amanda. Little wonder though, he had been in hiding and hunted for most of his existence. And most recently by the very woman at his side.

“Now that we have that out of the way… Ian, would you be so good as to tell us your side of what happened.” Sitting back, her hand upon Lexa’s leg once more. Clarke traced random patterns with her nails upon the fabric of Lexa’s jeans to soothe herself while she listened to Ian talk. What he told them matched up with what Amanda had said, though there were parts he could not remember because of his collapsed state.

“Does anyone know what started all the killings up again?”

“It’s more of a, who,” Alston sighed regretfully. “I had no part of it, I assure you. When the original purges took place they were down to a rogue faction of Fae. Our power was fading fast and instead of seeing how damaged you were apart all they could see was how much more power Vampires had. England and Ireland have always been seats of power to the Fae and… they decided to clear out the vermin… their words, never mine.”

“And why now?” Lincoln gritted out through clenched teeth.

“I- largely for the same reason. Instead of welcoming your return to power and opening themselves to what it could mean, they fear you all even more. I studied our records when Denae did… every time the Fae have weakened it has been because of terrible deeds done to you, our children, not because of anything you did.”

“What it is exactly that you are looking for from us?”

“Peace. A chance to be away from all this and live in safety.”

“There are people around England, people that have seen what has happened here and see how it is elsewhere in the world and have seen past the lies. They are willing to help and we have figured out a way to get them out of England to safety. It’s risky. But once they are out they will have rights and the UK can’t touch them because they don’t see them as legal citizens anyway. They’ve got the chance to go anywhere in the world and we showed them a map and asked them where they wanted to go. Miles apart, no communication between them, and every single last one of them pointed to Polis without even looking for it.”

“Ian, tell me truthfully. If any of us were no longer in Polis would your answer still be the same? Is it the place that draws you or us?”

“I would not be able to say for sure unless you all left the town and then gave me a map to point at but… I feel that my finger would point straight to wherever you are, my Queen.”

“How many are there looking for a new life?”

“Twenty-eight… that we’ve found so far,” Amanda muttered softly, at Octavia’s question. The horror on the faces through the screen added to the shame she was already feeling at her part in it all. A shame that made her sink down into herself and the chair as she glanced at the grim lines of Ian’s face and the fierce grip he had on the arms of his chair.

“Amanda.”

“Yes, my Queen.” A soft frown creased her brow at how right it had felt to call the Vampire that as she looked at her. Alston had hesitated and avoided calling her that by using her name, not because of familiarity with who she was but to get around putting himself under her Reign. Looking at her, at all of them and the love and respect for each other… Amanda wanted that… she needed to be with them and more importantly, she wanted and needed to be with Ian.

“What went before can be forgiven. It is what comes from now on that matters… the lives you save and continue to save. Find as many as you can. We will find a way to help as many as we can as long as they agree to live by my rule and the law of the land wherever they choose to live.”

“Yes, my Queen.”

“And Amanda… you are welcome too under the same conditions. If you, or anyone, are coming just to gain power through, it will be a wasted journey as we are not holding back anyone’s natural growth. The power goes where it wants to. Denae, as an American citizen there are many ways already open to you on how to get out of there and where to live once you get home. If Polis calls to you… well, I hear we have excellent Doctors in town and if Magic caused your blindness maybe it can repair it too.”

“And I?”

“What is it you want, Alston?” Clarke started at the Fae intently as she waited for his answer.

“To be with Denae. I… care for her a great deal.” Turning to the woman at his side, Alston placed a hand over hers where it lay through the crook of his elbow and gave it a gentle squeeze. “The moment I saw her I wanted to know her better. That was why I begged for her to be allowed to spend time in our realm to study.”

“Then be with her, Alston. If Polis calls to you it will welcome you if closer to us is where she still wants to be. If you come to the mansion with trouble in mind though… she will lock you out. And I will shut you down.”

“Understood, my Queen.”

“Now, unless there is anything else?” Clarke looked around at everyone on both sides to make sure. “Then, stay in contact and let us know when you are ready to move or if anything happens.”


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really should have been added on to the end of the last chapter but...

Cutting the connection and turning off the TV, Octavia sat back on the couch and looked around at everyone as Raven and Anya moved from behind the couch to sit closer. “So, what do we think?”

Anya ran a hand around the back of her neck as she tried to take in the logistics of accepting even that depressingly small number of Vampires into their home if that was what they wanted or needed. “To paraphrase ‘Jaws’… we’re going to need a bigger house.”

“If we trust them within the mansion that is.” Lincoln held up a hand before Octavia could even think to protest. “Octavia, I want them out of there and safe too. We all do. But! I hate to say this… They have known a different life than us. To them, anything different is something to be distrusted and they will be going from a closeted lifestyle to one far removed from that no matter where they live. They will have to get used to trusting Humans, Werewolves, each other, and ex-Reapers like yourself and Lexa. They need to integrate but I do not want that process to risk anyone within these walls.”

Seeing the nods of agreement from Raven and Anya at Lincoln’s assessment, Clarke turned to look at her love. She was quiet, maybe even too quiet. “Lexa?”

Lexa gave a deep, regretful sigh. “As much as it pains me to say this… I… agree with Lincoln,” she smirked slightly at the Vampire as his jaw dropped just a little.

Hiding a smile, Clarke poked Lexa in the ribs for her continued teasing of Lincoln.

“Brat.”

“Jerk.”

“Oh god, I think they’re bonding,” Octavia rolled her eyes as she shared a look with Clarke.

“So, if not here, what about Polis? Can we keep them and everyone else there safe enough until they get settled and integrated?” Raven asked. “Without resorting to confining them… after all that has happened to them I don’t think they would react to well to coming all this way only to be treated like prisoners.”

Anya was still mulling the logistics of it all through her head but she nodded slightly. “It’s not going to be easy but I’m sure something could be worked out.”

“I think I might know how to help with the protection. I’m just not sure if it’s even possible.”

“What do you have in mind, Lexa?”

“Do you think it would be possible to expand the barrier or create a new one?”

“How far?”

“To cover the whole of Polis?”

“That’s a hell of a stretch, Lexa.”

“I know. But. It sounds like more and more are wanting to be closer to us and I would be much happier knowing that no one that wanted to hurt anyone could get in… especially as Polis is already kind of a haven for people wanting to be closer to you.”

“To us.”

“Sorry, to us,” Lexa corrected with a small smile. “Still getting used to being on the inside for a change.”

“Well, you are very much are in the inside now… inside right here,” taking Lexa’s hand, Clarke placed it over her heart. “Get used to it ‘cause you’re stuck there.”

“Wouldn’t want it any other way,” Lexa smiled. “You’re kind of stuck in mine too. So, the barrier… do you think it would be possible?”

“Before I would have said that I doubt it but… now, with all of you, I am not so sure,” she admitted. What was originally set around the mansion ground was a spell created by blood and maintained by regular walking by more than one person. This one is pure power and appears to be following the contour of the land that belongs to the mansion.”

“But… is that because that is where we wanted it to protect to?”

“That I do not know, Octavia. Lexa… why do you feel the need to protect so much ground? Polis has always been pretty safe from attack as far as I know?”

“Yeah,” Octavia confirmed. “It’s always been pretty peaceful even when we were battling all kinds of crap.”

Lexa frowned in puzzlement. “I just feel like I’m missing something.”

“It’s Alston,” Anya stated. “Once we saw Danae we focused on what had been done to her and not who had done it or why.”

“ _Jok!_ Damn it! Anya’s right. Danae and Alston were tortured by the Fae to get information for my Maunon. The Church, the Maunon… they were the cause of all this and the Fae forgot all that and were working with them to take us out and the Vampires in England and Ireland? They hate us and our power and I want to make sure everyone is safe from them.”

“I want that too, my love. We will try, see if we can’t cover more land on our own and see if we can’t contact more of your Sisters and see if they can create safe havens of their own.”

“Clarke, if it’s based on land owned… could the original owner make a difference.”

Knowing the direction of Lexa’s thoughts, Clarke tried to cut her off before she got carried away. “I do not consider myself the owner of anything here, Lexa.”

“But all this did belong to your first, right?”

“Yes, I paid coin for land that stretches in a hundred miles radius from here. It was taken from me though.”

“The people were taken from you, the land wasn’t.”

“I am not going to claim their homes, their town from under them, Lexa. If the law worked like that the world would look a lot different.”

“I’m not suggesting you do, Clarke. Just, when we work on the barrier next, think about the land that was yours, claim it in your heart again,” cupping Clarke’s face between her hands, Lexa smiled at her gently. “That goes for you too, Octavia. My connection is to the people here. Yours is to the land and the people you know in town.”

“Depending on how the barrier even works maybe together we could do enough.”

“I hope so, Clarke, I really do. Would be nice to be over prepared instead of playing catch up once something is beating the hell out of us.”


	59. Chapter 59

Moving her head just enough to evade and not throw herself off balance, Lexa felt the air brush past her cheek as she moved in under the foot aimed at her head and tried to sweep Clarke’s other leg out from under her while she was still following through with her kick.

With just about anyone else it was a move that would have worked but catching Clarke off balance was never easy at any time let alone while they were sparring in the gym. Instead of leg, Lexa’s attempt met with thin air as Clarke let her move carry her over and Lexa nearly caught her other foot to the head instead.

Grabbing a handful of popcorn from Octavia’s bag, Raven sat down and watched as the two women sparred at a blistering pace that was almost too fast to keep track of. “Damn, Lexa’s gotten faster.” She winced as Lexa swung a blow at Clarke’s head that was so fast she could hear it cracking through the air. If it had hit it would have K.O.’d or flat out killed most people but Clarke blocked it and used Lexa’s move to toss her to the mat and held on to her wrist to try and get her into a submission hold. “Who’s winning?”

“Us for not having to take part,” Octavia giggled as Lexa managed to push Clarke off and down to the mat only to be monkey flipped almost the length of the gym when she tried to follow up with a hold of her own. Agile as a cat, Lexa righted herself in mid-air and landed almost in a three-point stance, her feet and fingertips skidding back across the mats before she dug in and flew back towards Clarke like a runner leaving the blocks.

Their sparring left the confines of the practice mats and just about every inch of floor, walls and equipment were used. They even forced Raven and herself to have to duck and protect their snacks a couple of times before Clarke finally got Lexa down and locked in an impressing and pretty painful looking submission hold that had Lexa tapping out quickly. “Now _that_ is a move I would like to learn!” Octavia whistled, thoroughly impressed.

“Next time you can spar with her and get to see it first hand for yourself,” Lexa grumbled as she flopped back to the mat Clarke had pinned her right in the middle of. Chuckling she wrapped her arms around Clarke as she lay down on her with a smile of satisfaction on her beautiful face.

“I think I would rather learn by watching you get all tied up in a knot again.”

“Oh, don’t worry Octavia, I would take it easy on you… at first.”

“HA!” Lexa laughed at the suddenly nervous look on Octavia’s face.

“Don’t worry love, I’ll always have time for you too,” Clarke assured her for her gloating.

“Looking forward to it,” Lexa grinned in anticipation. “How about after we’ve helped Raven out and given the barrier a little boost?”

“Hmm, could do… or we could just have sex?”

“Sex? Sex is good! Sex works for me!” Lexa grinned.

“Ahh, sex… I remember sex… I think I remember sex,” Octavia grumbled. “Thought it would be okay after giving birth but now it turns out I’ve got to wait three weeks… THREE WHOLE WEEKS… before we can have sex. And then probably about twenty years before Marie moves out.”

“I’ve got a question… not about the sex,” Lexa rolled her eyes at the smirk on Clarke’s face. “Marie… your little Vamp baby. When she starts to get teeth will she get baby Vampire teeth too? Oh, that could make breastfeeding interesting if she did.”

Just thinking about it made Octavia cover her nipples defensively. “Must admit, that has been making me a little nervous for a while too. Like… since I got pregnant. Any helpful hints and tips on that Clarke?”

“Nope.”

“Nope?”

“The only born Vampires came from the original ones… I never had one though so I can’t speak from experience and it was so rare even then that each one was different. One baby was born with them. Another got them with their adult teeth. There was even one that didn’t get them until he started puberty.”

“Hormones running rampant, voice changing, hair popping up in weird places, penis doing strange boy things at everything and the desire to sink teeth into everyone… I bet that was fun for everyone,” Raven deadpanned.

“Let’s just say that I stayed away from France for a while,” she grinned. “Now,” hopping up to her feet, Clarke held out a hand to Lexa and hauled her to her feet, “time to let Octavia and I know what you had in mind.”

“I just want to make sure that we all have the same calming effect on Octavia so we can all help during the full moons if needed. Also, eventually, I want to see if combining our powers helps for times of extra stress.”

“Why would it be needed?” Octavia asked cautiously.

“Just a precaution. You are more of a pregnancy expert than I am, Octavia, but I’m guessing things happen. Could be that one full moon Raven is anxious about something or just pissed that she can’t have coffee any more…”

“Hold on. I won’t be able to have coffee? What am I saying, I don’t even like coffee all that much,” Raven grumbled and then winced and Octavia gently cuffed her around the back of the head. “Jeez!”

“Maybe,” Lexa continued, ignoring Raven and Octavia’s antics, “baby gives her a strong kick and distracts her from being calm. I’m guessing there are a million and one things that can make a momma to be nervous. Because of that, I would just prefer to know I can call on help if I need to, so we can help Raven through it.”

“Okay, sounds reasonable,” Octavia smiled, reassured that her friend wasn’t planning on skipping out on them or anything like that.

“Trust her,” Clarke whispered into Octavia’s ear as Lexa moved across the room to wipe the sweat off her face and body from their sparring session. “Lexa is content with her family and I’m not letting her out of my sight anyway.”

“I just worry. Usually, she’s riding off so fast I’ve never had a chance to just be with her without something chasing us. Just as a precaution I even had Anya get one of the guards to remove one of the wheels of her bike and had it and her bike locked up separately after we found out she was okay.

“Lexa has also got better hearing now too… just in case y’all forgot.” Lexa grinned as Octavia jumped guiltily and spun around to stick her tongue out at her. “So, holding my bike hostage, huh? Well, I hope they put a good dust cover over it… I would hate to have to teach Marie how to ride on a dusty bike,” she winked at them, reading the delight on Octavia’s face that she planned on staying that long turn into parental horror at the thought of her daughter being on a motorbike.

“Really throws me when her accent changes like that with the, y’all,” Raven muttered half to herself.

“Usually she does that on purpose to blend in, sometimes it just slips out if she’s tired.”

“On purpose?”

“Where were you born, love?”

“Texas.”

“How many of the states have you lived in?”

“All of them, some more than once,” Lexa reeled off some of the ones she had lived in the most, switching her accent around as she named them. “I have to blend in quickly. Even in a big city like New York, someone is more likely to remember a Texas accent than one like their own and I spent some time in Europe, France, Greece and Germany. American sticks out like a sore thumb in some countries unless I was playing the part of a tourist.”

Raven blinked at her in amazement as she switched so fluidly from accent to accent, even the European ones when she said the names before settling back into the more West Coast accent with a hint of Southern drawl teasing the edges of it that she was more used to hearing from her.

“Only time it gets to be a problem is if I spend time with someone and I switch mid-conversation. Had people notice and think I’m taking the piss but it’s just that part of me recognising their accent and switching me over without me even realising.”

“But this is you?”

“Hmmm, well it’s all me but yeah,” Lexa chuckled. “Like Clarke said though, tiredness, comfort and teasing can bring out a little more of the Texan in me, darlin’.”

“Oh good god, a Texas ‘darlin’,” Octavia groaned. “And apparently that is Kryptonite to a woman’s ovaries even when said by a woman.”

“Yep,” Raven agreed, fluttering a hand in front of her face like she was about to faint.

Shaking her head at their teasing, Lexa rolled her eyes as they started laughing. Her smile faded, her heart kicking up a beat as she turned around and caught the love in Clarke’s eyes. “And there’s my Kryptonite,” she whispered as Clarke caught her close for a kiss. Her tongue danced and swirled with hers, drawing it into the heat of her so she could suck and bite on it. “Damn!” Lexa whimpered as Clarke drew back with one last bite of her bottom lip that made her insides clench. “Not complainin’ but what brought that on?”

“Hmm,” Clarke bit gently on Lexa’s chin. “Blame it on you being open and a sudden appreciation for the word darlin’.”

“If darlin’ did that… how about going for the ultimate openness and sharing your real name with us all then, Lexa?”

“Wait, Lexa’s not your real name?” Raven cleared her throat a little, trying to learn how to breathe again after their passionate kiss. She loved Anya with everything in her, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t appreciate the sight of another couple in love kissing.

“Nope, Lexa is apparently a long-standing alias.”

Raven stared at Lexa, trying to work out just what kind of name went with the women she knew but she just couldn’t see anything.

“Well now, Clarke already knows my real name so she can’t jump me or melt at that openness from me and you’re cute when you’re all pouty,” Lexa grinned wickedly.

“You know!?”

“Yes. Bekka pointed out that ours couldn’t be a true love as Lexa hadn’t told me her real name while she was alive so Lexa told me after she wasn’t.”

“I should have told you sooner so seemed the right thing to do,” Lexa smiled softly in apology as she brushed soft kisses across Clarke’s forehead to chase away her frown. “I love you completely and utterly,” she whispered softly. “Now, how about we get to work on Raven then we can get some of that sex thing in you mentioned?”

“I thought you wanted to spar again?”

“Yours was a much better idea though.”

“She’s really not going to tell us? How have you not tortured her all these years, Octavia?”

“Luckily, for her, and my peace of mind, I didn’t even know until a couple of weeks ago. Hmm, wonder if Grace knows any truth potions we could slip her?”

Clarke could feel Lexa’s amusement at their not too quiet conversation in her relaxed posture and the way her lips were curved up against hers. Even the darkest of frowns couldn’t have disguised how her power felt. “Tease,” she whispered against her ear, giving the lobe a quick nip with sharp teeth.

“Tell ya what… if it goes all nice and smooth with Raven… I’ll tell you my name.”

“Really?” Raven tried to keep her voice calm but even she could hear the excitement in her own voice. She wasn’t even sure why it felt so important to her to have Lexa’s real name. It wasn’t like she had plans to use it against her even if it was possible. If anything it just felt like another way to connect with her.

“Yes,” Lexa smiled, “really.”

“Right, what do we need to do?” Overjoyed at the prospect of unravelling one more piece of the mysterious puzzle that was Lexa, Octavia clapped her hands together.

“You okay with how we did it before Raven? No changing this time though, I just want to know how you feel with everyone’s power at first.”

Raven looked around at the three women and saw on every one of their faces the desire to help her and her baby in every way they could. It helped her to release a breath and a knot of tension she hadn’t even been aware of holding. “Can I get a hug afterwards like last time too?”

“You got a hug too? I’m officially jealous.”

“Oh hush,” Lexa laughed at the amusement on Clarke’s face at Octavia’s mock petulant tone. “You’ve had hugs off me before. Come on Raven, get comfortable.”

“You won’t go far?”

“I’ll be right here,” Lexa assured her.

Clarke studied Raven intently at her words. It seemed that for some reason the woman was growing very attached to Lexa as a protector… a Sister. She looked at Octavia and saw the slightly quizzical look, a mirror of her own feelings, in her light green eyes. The look told her that Raven’s behaviour was unusual. It couldn’t be because of her power as Raven had been agitated since they had got back and all they had been doing before then was meditating. “Lexa, show us how you helped Raven, love. Octavia and I will observe and just feel your power from the outside. That way we can all help Raven in the same way so it will all feel familiar for her.”

“Lexa… is this going to make me feel sleepy again?”

“Hmm, probably… if they get it right.”

“In that case is it okay if I lay on the mats instead of sitting up?”

“Sure, it’s all about your comfort Raven. We’re just here to help that.” Taking a sweatshirt out of her bag, Lexa balled it up and tossed it over to Raven. “It’s clean, use it for your head.” Seeing Clarke’s finely shaped eyebrow rise, Lexa looked over her shoulder and watched as Raven rubbed her cheek across her sweatshirt before resting her head on it. “Something wrong?” she asked quietly.

“Later, my Lexa,” tucking Lexa’s hair back behind her ear, Clarke trailed her fingers across her jaw and throat and delighted in the smoky glint of green eyes. “Now, show us how to calm our Wolf.”

“Need to calm myself first with how you keep turning me on all the time.” Closing her eyes, Lexa concentrated on her breathing instead of the sexy sway of hips as Clarke moved to join Raven and Octavia on the mat and sat at Raven’s left while Octavia took her other side. Eyes open, she looked at Raven and felt the desire to calm her nerves rise to the front. “Okay,” moving over to them, Lexa knelt behind Raven’s head and looked down into her dark brown eyes. “Same as before, do we all have your permission for the touching?”

“Yes.” Raven moaned slightly, her eyes shuttering as Lexa’s hands came to rest over her heart and behind her neck and she felt the calming wave of her power spreading through her again.

“That okay?”

Unwilling to speak, Raven gave a thumbs up.

Lexa felt the caress of Octavia and Clarke’s powers as they reached out and just touched hers to sense what she was doing. It was so gentle a touch and didn’t try to add to hers or build it up in any way. “Ready, Octavia?”

“Yes.”

“I’m going to switch over with Octavia now, Raven.” Lexa smiled as Raven gave another thumbs up. Sliding back, Lexa made space for Octavia to take her place. She could see Raven stiffen slightly at her leaving but as soon as she felt Octavia’s power take over, Raven settled down again and relaxed deeper than where she had taken her to.

There was no stiffening at all when Octavia and Clarke switched places, only a soft sigh of bliss as Clarke relaxed her even further. “How ya doin’, Raven?” Lexa chuckled as Raven’s thumbs went up again and she smiled crookedly. “Do you want us to leave it there for now?” Her thumbs went down. “Okay, well if we join powers that could make you nod off.” One of Raven’s thumbs went up. “We’ll stay with you if that happens,” Lexa assured her and watched as the other thumb popped up at her words. “Okay… ready?”

They didn’t really need to touch at all but Lexa wanted, needed, to feel Clarke beneath her hand. She placed a hand on her shoulder and the other on Raven’s and watched as Octavia mirrored her actions. Their eyes met and Lexa smiled as she watched Octavia’s green eyes twinkle as the light caught them and revealed that they had slipped into that metallic state as their powers merged together and gently soothed through Raven.

Without even speaking they drew their hands away from Raven at the same time and smiled as she let out a soft snore and curled up peacefully with her face burrowed into the sweatshirt.

“That felt amazing. Do you think something like that would work with Marie when she starts teething?” Moving closer to Clarke, Octavia looked down at her friends sleeping face. She looked so peaceful and content. “Do you think this is going to work for her?”

“I don’t see why not. Lexa?”

“I hope so. I was able to help keep her calm through a partial change earlier. If you’re up to it I think we should all try that with her tomorrow?” Lexa moved to sit back but Raven flung out an arm and hooked her wrist. Rolling her eyes, Lexa sat back down until Raven grew quiet again and relaxed her grip. The thoughtful look on Octavia and Clarke’s faces and the look they shared didn’t go unnoticed. “Why do you keep looking at me like that?”

“Later, my love,” Clarke smiled gently.

“Is it something I should be worried about?”

“Hmm, no. Just something intriguing.”

“Yep, intriguing is a good word,” Octavia agreed.

“What’s intriguing?” Raven muttered sleepily.

“How loudly you snore,” Lexa teased gently. Whatever they were thinking about, she knew she would get to hear about it soon enough and she didn’t want Raven getting worried again. “How do you feel?”

“Refreshed and calm but also like I could sleep for a week,” Raven smiled at them all.

“Well, you might want to hold that thought until you get back to your room,” holding out her hand, Octavia helped her friend up from the mat.

“Bed sounds good to me too.”

“Oh no. I might be relaxed but you don’t get away so easily. You promised hugs and your real name, Lexa.” Though Raven wasn’t sure which she was looking forward to the most. “Please?”

Clarke watched intently as Lexa opened her arms for Raven. The joy on Raven’s face was clear at the invitation, as was the way she sagged and relaxed into her loves arms and rubbed her cheek against Lexa. A cheek rub like that, Clarke knew, could mean many things in Werewolf society. Joy, belonging, family, love, submission. It was a way to spread their scent to claim something, more usually someone, as being theirs or part of their family.

“Clarke?”

“Yes, Raven?”

“Would it be okay if I got a hug from you too?”

“But of course,” holding open her arms, Clarke wrapped them around Raven as she stepped into them. She could sense a hesitation in her that left as soon as she rubbed her cheek against Raven. The moment she did that, Raven tightened her hold and snuggled closer as though released from whatever concerns were holding her back.

“Seeing as they’re busy… got another of those amazing looking hugs for me?”

“My poor rep., ruined because of a hug,” Lexa muttered with a fake sigh as she gave Octavia a hug.

“Oh hush! Your precious rep. was ruined the moment I set eyes on you.”

“Wasn’t I holding a gun on Lincoln at the time? Ahh, good times,” she teased.

“Yep,” Octavia chuckled. “And instead of doing what we had both been trained to do and just taking him… us… out, you looked at me and listened to what I had to say. And once you realised he wasn’t the problem you put your gun away and got down to doing what was right. I could see right then that you weren’t as bad as everyone had said… I saw it in those eyes. Clarke is right about them, they don’t lie.”

“Let me guess… now you’ve buttered me up by telling me I’m a good hugger and pants at lying…”

“Name,” Octavia grinned.

“Fine,” Lexa chuckled. “I think you’re just going to be very disappointed though. It doesn’t unlock any great secret or anything.”

“Yes, it does. It proves that you finally trust us and it also lets us know a bit more about your Mother. She was the one that picked out that name for you wasn’t she?”

“Yeah.”

“Then it was either a name she just loved or someone she never got to tell you about that meant a lot to her.”

“And now you see how she’s been able to talk me into so many crazy ‘adventures’.”

“Only works because you knew in your heart she’s was right every time.” Sliding her arms around Lexa, Clarke kissed and nibbled along the vein in her neck until she groaned and melted back against her. “Now… time to tell them your name or I’ll lock that submission hold on you until you do.”

“Okay, okay. Seeing as there are more fun ways to get all close to you… my real first name is… Alycia. See,” she smiled, “nothing special after all. Now for special. And I think Clarke, you’ll get a kick out of this. My mom’s first name was… Rebecca.”


	60. Chapter 60

From where she lay on the bed, her back propped up against the mountain of pillows, Clarke watch as Lexa towelled her hair dry. Every move highlighted the muscles in her back and arms and had Clarke’s eyes following their motion and the lines of them. She also discovered a hitherto unknown hatred of towels… in particular, the one that was wrapped around Lexa’s body and blocking her view. It was a hatred she realised she must have vocalized in some way as Lexa’s motions with the towel paused and she saw the sparkle of her green eyes from the curtain of her hair as well as a knowing smirk that told Clarke that Lexa knew just what her moves were doing to her.

If it wasn’t for the delicious ache already settled into her muscles from their vigorous workout and even more vigorous shower, she would have been tempted to drag Lexa down to the bed and prove just how effective that submission hold could be.

“Did you know that Raven seems to be trying to claim you?”

Lexa tilted her head, her brow furrowing in confusion at Clarke’s softly spoken question. “Claim? How do you mean, she’s trying to claim me?”

Holding out her hand, Clarke linked their fingers together and urged Lexa to take a seat on the edge of the bed so she could pull her slightly damp hair back into a loose ponytail for the night. “To be her Alpha I believe, her pack leader. The scent marking she keeps doing. The worrying when you’re not around. That is how Werewolves act around a pack Alpha that they’re trying to please and connect with… to bond with.”

“There’s more to the scent marking move with Werewolves than just that though. And she’s an Alpha and I’m not a Werewolf. Also, she did the chin rub thing with you and Octavia too,” she pointed out, confused and not entirely comfortable with what it felt like Clarke was saying.

Clarke stroked her hands across Lexa’s shoulders, willing them with to relax under her ministrations. She knew it was a lot to lay on her with how much of a loner she had been forced to become but it also wasn’t fair to let her stumble into something blindly… something that could have disastrous results for Raven and her babies if it was handled wrongly.

“You might not be a Werewolf, Lexa but you are most definitely an Alpha personality. You protect those you care for even at risk to yourself,” her hand stilled, coming to rest where the shotgun blast had landed and she had to force herself to continue and not to yank the towel aside so she could touch and assure herself that her flesh was truly whole again. “You command respect from other Werewolves no matter their standing, Vampires and just about everyone else. As for her marking us… Octavia is her friend and higher up at the mansion. I… well… Queen,” she waved her hands around dramatically to elicit the desired chuckle from Lexa. “And you, somehow, have become the one that she is attached too. It could very well ease up once she has given birth but right now she sees you as the one that’s going to guide her and get her through it.”

“And if it doesn’t ease up? Damn it! She’s an Alpha, Clarke, I don’t want her bowing down to me how many of the Alpha Werewolves expect others in their packs to cower before them. I don’t want her not growing and becoming who she was meant to be.”

Clarke gently cupped Lexa’s face in her hands to still her agitation as she spun around on the bed. “No, you are not Wolf or Vampire so lead how you want to… what she needs. And that you don’t want her bowed down or held back says that you wouldn’t be that way with her or anyone else no matter what. I have had little to do with Werewolf packs but I know that they can be a brutal place. Brutal but simplistic too. May’s is very progressive compared to most, more family than being a constant battle to rise in the ranks.”

“Yeah, I didn’t know they could be like that until I saw it in action.”

“In many ways though they… born, bitten, are all the same in that they have nothing to do with each other from pack to pack. For good reason though. With there being no Alpha above all of them how I am with the Vampires, if they did, it would more than likely end up in an all-out war between the Alphas and their packs or they would actually have to compromise and they don’t do that very well.”

Lexa snorted at that understatement.

“The Werewolves at the mansion and Polis have to live differently than they would if they were in a pack. Many are outcasts from other packs, lone wolves. They are here to live but they have a job so fall under Vampire law and have no hierarchy of their own. They can’t be allowed something like that, not here. If they set up a pack within the walls it could cause a conflict between them, the humans, Vampires, and even Anya as many of them are our security. Not to brag but Vampires are more civilized and structured how a society should be… or at least I hope it is. There have been many conflicts over the years but having to take into account Human law makes some things a little more… easy and also more difficult. Our laws are similar enough finally that they leave us alone for the most part.”

“As long as the Government get their taxes I don’t think they really care about anyone anyway.”

“True.” Clarke chuckled.

“In many ways, I think they have been and always will be struggling to keep up with you.”

“In what way?”

“Well, for a start, you accept that people are different in who they love and how they see themselves and that there is magic in the world and make allowances for that. Humans still have a head in the sand, ‘if we ignore it maybe it will go away’, attitude to magic and even people they see as being a little bit different than their idea of normal. Race, skin colour, sexuality, gender, religion… there seems to be a never-ending list of reasons to hate on someone else.”

“They see differences, I just see people being people.”

Leaning closer, Lexa rested her forehead against Clarke’s. She smiled almost in bemusement as she realised how quickly she had gone from hatred of all things Vampire, to respect and understanding to wishing humans could be more like them. Her current problem though had a different set of fangs. “What do I need to do about Raven?”

“Raven is an Alpha but she hides it because of being born a Wolf. Because of that, the other Wolves don’t see her as Alpha. Add to that the fact that she’s dating their boss and the ones that don’t know her probably think she’s slept her way to the top. Once they find out that she’s pregnant that could just make her even more different to them.”

“Especially with how she got pregnant. Those damned magic strap-on’s caused a hell of a lot of relationships to be destroyed by accusations of cheating even when it was found out what was causing the pregnancies. And she’s uncertain as to what Anya would even think of a baby.”

“Exactly. Everything is up in the air for her and all I can think right now, unless something else shows itself, if that she is reaching for the things that can help and protect her. A family. That is us, myself and Octavia but mostly you. I don’t think she’s even aware of doing anything. Like I said, it could all pass once she’s had her babies but… I beg you though Lexa, don’t draw away from her right now. We will all be there for her but she wants your guidance, your comfort. If you shut her off, I fear she would lose her babies.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Clarke smiled softly at the protective growl in Lexa’s voice. “After that, we will see what she needs. I don’t know about you but I’m kind of looking forward to seeing a couple of baby Werewolves running around the mansion with Marie.”

“Oh, boy! Couldn’t we just go live up in one of the cabins and you could visit on the weekends?”

“Oh, hush. I’ve seen the way you look at Marie.”

“I admit it, she is kind of cute… but then she does sleep a lot,” Lexa winked at Clarke’s eye roll.

Clarke watched as Lexa rose from the bed and went to throw her towels into the hamper. She knew a humour deflection when she heard it and Lexa was good at all forms of deflection when she didn’t want to talk or think about something. But Clarke was determined that that was going to be a thing of the past with her. Lexa could try deflecting all she wanted with everyone else but Clarke could feel her, was a part of her and she knew her love was hurting. “Lexa?”

“Hmm?”

“I can also feel your sadness every time you look at her too,” she stated quietly as she watched Lexa’s response.

Straightening up, Lexa sighed as she raked a hand through her hair and turned back to face Clarke. “I never got around babies. Never held one. Never felt a connection or an urge to have one of my own. Which was fine, great really. Never really had a life I wanted to subject a baby to anyway even if I could have them.”

Clarke angled her head so she could get a better look at her expression as Lexa sat back down beside her on the bed. “If… what do you mean, if?”

“Found out a long, long time ago. Before we saw each other that first time… I can’t have kids. Not sure why but I never told my mom or Titus. I think with her I was just numb and with him, I just knew better and blocked the whole thing. Knowing what I do about him now though I kind of regret not telling my Maunon when I found out… Maybe the bastard would have left me alone if he’d known he’d ruined any chance he had of farming me out for breeding by beating me when I was little.”

“Oh… Lexa…”

“I’m okay with it, truly, Clarke, I am. My body never got the memo though and I still get the fun of having periods but that’s about the only thing that works right with all the scaring.”

Surging up from the bed, Clarke started to pace back and forth, anger burning through her at the thought of what had been done to her at his hands. “Fuck! I wish they hadn’t cremated the bastard’s remains now! Suddenly got the urge to bring him back to life so I can rip him apart with my bare hands for every damn thing he did to you!”

“Hey!” Grabbing Clarke as she stormed past, Lexa wrapped her arms around her and held her as close as possible. “Hey, it’s okay,” rubbing her hands up and down Clarke’s spine, Lexa gently eased the tension and trembling fury from her love. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have dropped that on you like that. “I found out when I was twelve or thirteen. Even before then I never played with dolls or anything like that,” actually she’d never been allowed any toys that weren’t actually weapons to train with. “I just grew up not wanting kids and accepted it.”

“There is nothing wrong with not wanting kids but you never had the choice to make that decision for yourself. _Jok!_ ” Grabbing Lexa tighter, Clarke kissed away the tears that suddenly burst from her eyes and spilt down her cheeks. “Now I’m the one that’s sorry. I’m just so angry that he hurt you enough to do such damage physically and mentally that it made you shut yourself off.”

Lexa felt Clarke gently guiding her into bed, urging her to lay down upon the soft mattress. It was as though it was happening to another person and not herself. She lay there, feeling the damp cloth and soft towel wiping across her face, cleaning away her tears. She felt Clarke’s body cradling hers as the sun came up, her soft kisses pressing across her shoulders and the beck of her neck. But she just lay there, staring at the wall.

She felt broken.

Barely human.

No longer a woman.

Sliding out from under the usually reassuring weight of Clarke’s arm, Lexa pulled on her clothing and left the room quietly so as not to disturb her. As her feet crunched against the gravel outside, Lexa looked around, taking in the positions of the guards on duty before setting her sight on the horizon and the glimpse of the mountains through the trees.

She needed to run.


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke catches up with Lexa and finds a shirtless Gustus there with her.

“I’ll talk to you later then?” tossing Gustus his shirt, catching the sweat-soaked towel he threw back her way over his shoulder with a grimace, Lexa ushered the big man out of the cabin with more haste than was considered polite anywhere in the world. It was necessary though as even though the sun was up and blazing brightly, she could feel a storm coming towards them.

Though this storm was beautiful and blonde and could probably do more damage than ten category five tornadoes touching down at the same time if the mood struck her.

Rounding the corner of the cabin, Gustus wiped at the sweat already beading his chest again with his shirt. “Whoa!” Pulling up short, he fell back against the wall of the cabin to avoid barrelling into the figure that had appeared in front of him. “Oh hey, haven’t seen you around in a while.” Gustus swallowed nervously as Jacob lowered his shades with a finger and looked him up and down with a gleam to his eyes that screamed at him that Jacob was seriously considering ripping his arms and legs off just for standing there.

Given how the man had been around Lexa at the bar he suddenly felt the need to get the hell away from the area and call Anya again when he saw the dangerous glint in Jacob’s eyes and realised how un-phased he was by the full sun. He was no match for a Vampire but Anya would know what to do. Until then, even with how Lexa had been with him, Gustus hadn’t quite realised quite how powerful a Vampire he was. “Lexa! You’ve got company girl!”

“I know. It is okay, Gustus!” Lexa rushed around the edge of the cabin when she heard the panic rising in his voice. “I was expecting herrr- Jacob?” Lexa chewed her lip as she saw the look Clarke was giving Gustus as it didn’t go with the Jacob persona and was all dangerous Queen. The power she was feeling off of her was a confusing roil of emotions that echoed how she had been feeling for much of the morning since she had left the mansion.

She had expected worry, maybe even anger for how she had left, but right then the look in anger seemed to be focussed all on Gustus.

Clarke raked her eyes up and down Gustus taking in the still shirtless state of the man. She didn’t believe that there was anything going on between him and Lexa, she knew Lexa better than that. But the sight of him like that had shocked her and risen a jealousy within her that she knew was out of proportion and unwarranted. “You can leave now, Gustus.”

Jacob’s voice was low and even but in a forced way that made Gustus feel like if he put one foot wrong he would trigger an explosion, it was that tense. And Jacob didn’t even turn to look at him… didn’t even move at all as his attention remained fixed on the woman before him. It made Gustus want to run for his truck but he was cautious, not a coward, he had to check first that everything was okay. “Lexa?”

“Call if you find out anything.” Lexa kept her eyes upon Clarke as Gustus hurried away. As his truck started and the tyres crunched upon the dirt road at an almost dangerous rate it seemed to release Clarke and she finally moved. Lexa held out her hand, her fingers gliding across Clarke’s. “Are you okay?”

Clarke’s hand took hers in a grip that was warm and tight but not punishing as she made her way into the cabin. With the windows all newly boarded up while they waited for glass, the interior was almost pitch black but that didn’t stop Clarke from pulling her along behind her with a single-minded determination that Lexa followed willingly until they were in the bedroom.

The door closed behind her, just firmly enough, angrily enough, to make Lexa twitch nervously. Spinning around once her hand was freed she looked at Clarke as she tried to gauge her mood. She was turned away, her head bent, body trembling almost violently as she turned the key in the lock. Metal rasping against metal as the lock engaged to be followed by a clatter as Clarke removed it and let snapped the key in half and dropped them to the ground.

Fear surged through Lexa, not of Clarke, despite her actions and silence, Lexa didn’t fear that she would do anything to hurt her. Lexa’s fear was for Clarke. Fear that she had had some kind of a reaction to being out in the full force of the sun.

No, Vampires didn’t go up in flames at the touch of it as was rumoured, but that didn’t mean it was pleasant for them to expose such delicate skin to the full force of it when usually they were out cold and couldn’t reach for the suntan lotion or head for shade. It was one of the many reasons Vampires usually kept their daytime sleeping place below ground. That was a normal Vampire though, Clarke was one of the first. God knew how long it had been since all that delicate pale skin had been exposed to the sun like that. “Clarke…”

“No talking! Not right now!” Turning her head, Clarke looked at her love. It was taking every ounce of restraint not to do anything rash as she thought about her concern, her fears, after Lexa’s revelations and then disappearance. She didn’t want to talk. Didn’t want explanations. Right then there was only one thing she wanted that would satisfy her. “Just take your clothes off and let me make love to you… Please?” she begged.

The fear vanished, replaced by a desire that burned through Lexa at the barely restrained passion in Clarke’s voice and eyes. She knew that the talking would come later but first their bodies needed to do their own communicating.

Doing as Clarke had asked, Lexa quickly stripped out of her clothing while Clarke stripped out of her disguise. There was no need for any teasing, just getting down to bare skin as quickly as possible was tease enough for both of them. Their hunger rising with each piece of clothing that dropped to the floor and with each inch of bare skin exposed to their gaze.

Despite their hunger though, as they came together and tumbled to the bed, Clarke was passionate but very controlling and gentle. Almost frustratingly so as she refused to be swayed from her passionate mission.

Every touch, every kiss, every move was so slow and loving that as they came together, their bodies trembling with the prolonged release, Lexa only realised that she was crying as she felt Clarke kissing them away and saw tears upon her face too. Lexa kissed her tears away in return and whispered her love against Clarke’s mouth and screamed it into her moments later as Clarke held her over the edge of the world once more, trembling and moaning before sending her tumbling.

“I love you too, baby.” Sliding a hand along Lexa’s body, Clarke cupped and squeezed Lexa’s breasts, fanning the flames of their desire once more.

Taking the dusky bud of one nipple between her teeth, Clarke bit down harder and harder until Lexa writhed and gasped as the pleasure and pain merged into one before moving on to the other. “Now,” she purred. “This time… we fuck. I want you so tender from coming that every move, every breath reminds you of what I’m about to do to you and makes you come just a little bit more. And then, only when we are both satisfied…Then, we _will_ talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, how many went O.O at that chapter summary?  
> Yes, I'm evil ;)


	62. Chapter 62

Lexa winced a little and moaned as she pulled her t-shirt back on. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Clarke grin as she watched from the bathroom doorway and knew she had seen the way her hips had moved against the edge of the bed where she was gingerly sitting.

Walking over, Clarke parted Lexa’s knees with her own so she could stand between them. Reaching out she slid her hands across the tops of Lexa’s arms and shoulders. She was so beautiful and perfect, her whole body and expression so used to hiding her thoughts and feelings softened and unguarded as she looked up at her with such an earnest and loving look in her eyes.

Clarke caressed the lines of the tattoo on her bicep from memory, her other hand moving the wild tumble of curls aside to expose the elegant length of Lexa’s neck to her eyes. The tips of her fingers explored the livid bruise spreading from the twin puncture wounds over her pulse point. She was gentle with her touch, more than the bruise warranted but Lexa’s eyes darkened as her pupils widened and her white teeth caught at the fullness of her bottom lip in obvious desire.

The wounds and bruises caused by their passion always took Lexa a little longer to heal but unless it was vital that she do so, Lexa preferred it if she didn’t heal them for her. Clarke smiled as Lexa’s fingers traced over the bruise and teeth marks on her own throat. Lexa hadn’t broken the skin but she had bit harder than usual in the heat of passion and with her encouragement.

Cupping Lexa’s face, Clarke kissed it all over and rested their foreheads together. She felt whole again but the memory of how she had felt earlier had tears springing unbidden to her eyes and made the breath hitch in her throat and made her voice quaver. “You scared me when you left like that,” she whispered brokenly.

Lexa wrapped her arms tenderly around Clarke, pulling her body closer as she rubbed her back in silent apology. “I didn’t mean to. I don’t really remember anything until I got outside and then I just wanted to run… not away… Well, just from my own thoughts maybe but never you. Didn’t realise how far I’d gotten so quickly. In the time it would have taken me to get to the gate before, I was already on the edge of town.”

“I woke up not long after you left the room,” Clarke admitted. “I hate not being able to feel your body against mine you but I knew you just needed to clear your head. And even though I could feel how troubled you were I could still feel you… for a while anyway.”

“For a while?” Lexa frowned in confusion as she pulled back enough to see Clarke’s eyes and the pain still lingering in the beauty of their blue depths.

“Did you block me out on purpose?”

“Clarke… I wouldn’t know how to and I wouldn’t want too.” Wrapping her arms around Clarke’s waist, Lexa buried her face against her. “All I wanted when I left was to run and escape my own thoughts for a while. I don’t know what could have happened that it would have blocked you out but I don’t like the thought of it. The last time we couldn’t feel each other… it terrified me. I wouldn’t want that to happen again.”

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Clarke assured her gently. “We’ll work it out and it didn’t last too long. If it had there would have been search parties out all over town and not me taking the time to put Jo on once I’d felt you calm down.”

“It was silly. I shouldn’t have just left like that. I just needed a moment to think…”

“You could have done that with me.”

“Yeah, well you would have been all loving and wonderful and cheered me up and I needed to be all brooding to work out what I was feeling.”

“You are weird, my love,” Clarke chuckled softly, shaking her head at Lexa. Growing serious she looked intently into the shimmer of her green eyes. “I know you have had to rely on yourself for much of your life but you are not alone anymore.”

“It won’t happen again…”

“If it does… next time I will not be so lenient. I will bend you over my knee and spank that ass of yours and use a strap-on on you.”

“Hmm, promise?”

“You are terrible,” Clarke laughed. “Now tell me, what were you and Gustus doing up here that had him so dirty and sweaty that he had to strip off?”

“Living room.” Wincing, Lexa stood up and followed her, turning on the light in the main room as they entered. It wasn’t the best light in the world but Lexa did a momentary double-take when she saw that the wood boarding up the window in there was cracked and splintered.

“Lexa, why is there a big hole in the floor?” Clarke stared at the gaping hole that she had been too focused on Lexa to even notice when they had entered the cabin,

“Well, after I’d done my thinking…”

“Which we will still need to talk about more.”

“I know… but after the thinking, I was sitting outside and… well… let me show you that first.” Taking Clarke’s hand, twining their fingers together, Lexa led her outside to the almost black boulder she had sat upon earlier. “Sit down. Okay, I was sitting there, looking out over the town and the mansion over there… thinking about you and…” leaning down, Lexa placed her hand next to Clarke on the stone. “Keep looking at the mansion.”

Clarke felt Lexa’s power building up and flowing down into the ground. She sat up straighter, eyes widening as she saw, even through the brightness of the setting sun, their barrier twinkle and flare with streaks of gold in response.

“Now look at the town.”

Clarke had seen it before Lexa had spoken, a barely perceptible snaking line of gold flicking up between the land and under the town between the mansion and the boulder Lexa poured her power into. Looking behind her, Clarke saw that it went underneath the cabin. “The hole?”

“Yep… and unless I’m mistaken and there’s a new threat I’m guessing it was the tunnel you used between your homes?”

“It is hard to tell after so many years but maybe that explains why I was drawn to this cabin.”

“I always liked it too but I’m glad I never took it as one of the ones I used.”

“Why not?”

“I tore up part of the floor on the one I mainly use as an emergency shelter… could you imagine what could have happened if I’d stayed in this one and found a tunnel right into the heart of the mansion? When Octavia and I first met that wasn’t the first time I’d stayed up here. It was just the first time we came into contact. Don’t,” Lexa held up a hand as she read what Clarke was thinking by the look on her face. “Don’t tell me I wouldn’t have done anything ‘cause I know what I was like… what Titus was like. If he’d known about this he would have piled a ton of C4 under the mansion and the whole of Polis just for fun. Octavia might have taken the edges off of me but it was you, your love that made me.”

“You survived his brainwashing and torture on your own Lexa. That was all you and you have always better than you thought, my Lexa.”

“But maybe not as good as you think. Yes, you say you have proof that I didn’t kill anyone that didn’t deserve it but that was more by chance and dumb luck than anything.”

“Lexa… I love you completely now and I was fascinated and part way in love with the girl I saw that first time but… if you had been completely out of control and hurting innocents I would have acted. Maybe that would have gone well and we could have been together for longer but I saw you back then, more likely it would have ended badly for you. As it was though, you did pick the right targets and often went against your Maunon’s wishes to do so… maybe it was dumb luck or maybe that was your Mother and Bekka guiding you as much as your own good nature as well as the fact that you were meant to be mine.”

“Whatever the reason I’m glad it did end up this way,” Lexa smiled as she nuzzled her face against Clarke’s neck and breathed in the scent of her.

“Me too. Now, about this hole that you and Gustus dug… can we trust him?”

“Oh, he’s one of Anya’s little spies on the outside. Always has been. They used to serve together until Gustus got kicked out when he was bitten and turned on a mission in the Middle East.”

Clarke studied Lexa intently. “You knew all that and yet you went to his bar before?”

“Spread a little misinformation… A convenient way to announce I’m in town,” she smirked slightly at the memories of how she had made use of Anya’s network without them guessing what she was doing.

“Let me guess… the night you dropped in to kill me, you dropped in for a drink first didn’t you?” she chuckled and shook her head at the lengths Lexa had gone to, bar phoning them herself, to give them a heads up and protect Octavia.

“Yup,” Lexa grinned. Knew as soon as he could, Gustus would pass the word on. “Just took him longer than I would have expected as I was already in the mansion by the time he called and I thought I would have been challenged on the road before I got there.” Lexa rose to her feet and watched as the sparkle of gold tracking through the landscape slowly died away almost reluctantly. “He’s going to find out just who owns the cabins up here. If they’re accommodating maybe we could rent them long-term or even buy them for any of the Vampires from England that don’t mind staying out here. That way they can still be connected with the mansion and even come sleep inside the grounds if they need to. And if the owners aren’t accommodating then we can get the entrance here blocked off and find out just where it comes up on the mansion side to protect that too.”

“I can see the glint in your eyes… what’s the ‘and’?”

“It’s more of a ‘maybe’. If we can work out just where it passes through the town, we might be able to rent or buy any property that touches it. If there is any that is, he says there’s been a sudden demand for housing in the last couple of weeks for some reason,” she grinned. “And… Gustus thinks that if we could expand the barrier, there would be a lot of support for that. After what happened at the farmhouse and hearing how bad things are in England, even though it doesn’t affect them directly, there are a lot of scared people out there looking for help.”

“We will work on it love, I promise. Let’s go check out this hole then we better head home before Raven starts to worry about where you are.”

“Yeah, I was heading back as soon as I was done up here. Hey, how did you get here anyway? I didn’t hear any vehicles.”

“I could have run too you know… but… I liberated your bike. Don’t worry, it’s safely hidden a little way down the road out of sight. Just think how those vibrations from the engine will feel on the way home.” Clarke smirked as Lexa whimpered a little as her shoulder gave an involuntary twitch at the thought of her tender body being in contact with the powerful vibrations.

Stepping back inside the cabin, Lexa stepped aside and let Clarke walk over to the hole in the floor. “Was it always like this, there’s no ladder, just a steep drop?”

Crouching down, Clarke reached beneath the level of the wooden floor and ran her hand around the edge of the hole. It was just as she remembered it, so sleek and smooth, and radiated with a gentle warmth. “Yes, it was always this way.” In looks anyway, in other ways, it was lacking.

“You don’t look the digging holes in the ground for the fun of it kind of Vampire… who did it for you?” Crouching down opposite Clarke, Lexa mirrored her touch. “I’ve never seen walls so smooth like this before. Did- did you feel that?” Lexa looked at her hand, shaking it as though she could shake off the vibration that had run up her arm. She glanced at Clarke. Her eyes were shining brightly with brilliant cerulean blue light but in their mesmerizing beauty, she could see her own eyes shining just as bright. “Did it ever do that before?”

“The last time I went through there was when I lost Bekka. But yes, it used to respond to our touch. Until you just touched it with me though it felt the same but it didn’t resonate how it is now. It is stronger than before though.”

Cocking her head to one side, Lexa frowned, her jaw clenching as she peered down into the depths of the dark hole. “Is stronger good?”

“Only one way to find out,” smiling, Clarke jumped down into the darkness.

Rolling her eyes, Lexa jumped down after her and landed in a crouch at Clarke’s side. With her power, Lexa could see her as clearly as though they had been in sunlight and she knew Clarke could see just as well.

The tunnel stretched before them, dark and perfectly smooth, tall enough for even the tallest amongst the people at the mansion to be able to walk through with their hands above her head and wide enough for four people Lincoln’s size to walk side by side comfortably. Where they stood was flat, almost a landing. Five foot in front of them the tunnel dropped down into a steep ramp that followed the gradient of the mountain.

“What… who, made this?” Lexa ran her eyes and hand across the wall nearest to her. There was not one blemish to mar it, it was so perfect. But neither the walls nor the floor was slippery how polished stone could get. Looking at Clarke, she pumped a small amount of power into it and watched with Clarke as everything lit up the same way their barrier did.

“Look.” Clarke nodded upwards, drawing Lexa’s eyes to the exposed end of the tunnel twenty foot above their heads. It shone and pulsed with the tunnel. Placing her hand beside Lexa’s, Clarke added her own power to hers and watched as it strengthened and shone brighter. “Well, I guess if this is the proper end of our barrier then this side is protected from anyone dropping in to cause harm.”

“Wish we had time to explore this but I don’t want Raven to get stressed out so close to the full moon… or anytime in the time until she is due to give birth for that matter.”

“No, that wouldn’t be good. So… need a boost up?” Clarke smiled as Lexa rolled her eyes and jumped straight up and out with as much ease as if it had been a matter of feet.

“I did that earlier and pushed off too hard and nearly hit the ceiling. Gave Gustus a hell of a fright,” Lexa chuckled as Clarke landed nimbly at her side. “So, going to get all Jo’d up again for the ride home?”

“Might as well… and you might as well get and tell me what conclusion you came too… you know, about what was bothering you and had you running off to be all broody.”

“I didn’t run off… I went for a run,” Lexa corrected her. Sitting on the edge of the bed, wincing as she did so, Lexa watched through the open bathroom door as Clarke tucked all her hair out of the way to put her wig back on. With every movement, Lexa could see her Jo persona settling back into place. It was disconcerting and strangely fascinating to watch. “I- you were right about me blocking my feelings away about babies. I didn’t realise it until you said it though and once I realised the truth it just hurt so much and I had a mad moment when I didn’t feel like a woman at all.”

“Lexa…”

“I always used to wonder what was wrong with women feeling that way when they found it hard or impossible to have kids. I couldn’t have any and it didn’t bother me. The difference though was that they wanted kids and I didn’t. Maybe I never would have even if I could have gotten pregnant. Do I feel any different now? I’m not sure that I do exactly but working through it has given me a better understanding… I admit it, Marie is adorable and I am kind of looking forward to seeing Raven’s little ones too… even though the thought of twins as smart-assed and sassy as their parents is terrifying. But if my body was working right in that department tomorrow I wouldn’t feel the urge to go looking for a sperm donor or find one of those magic strap-ons. I know now though that I was just hiding behind a mask of indifference and behind that mask… what he did to me… it hurts like hell that he took that option to carry a baby away from me. I’m happy with you, with us. More than happy… I don’t think there’s a word big enough to describe just how complete you make me feel.”

Tilting Lexa’s head back, Clarke pushed her silky hair back from her eyes. They were dark and smoky and filled with all the pain and the confusion her emotions were still causing her. “I love you so much, Lexa. Completely and utterly. And whatever life throws at us, we’ll get through it… together.”

Turning her face, Lexa pressed a kiss into the palm of Clarke’s hand and lay her head against Clarke as she pulled her closer. She could hear the steady, reassuring beat of her heart beneath her ear. “I love you too, Clarke. And together sounds damn good to me.” Smiling contently, Lexa held her tighter. “Now we’d best be heading back before I get tempted to ruffle that disguise again.”

As Lexa locked up the cabin, Clarke looked down across the town while she waited. There were still hints in the shape of the land of the place she had known so very long ago. The fear of being there and only feeling the pain and anger at Bekka’s loss had kept her away for so long but seeing it now all she could think about was what she had gained. Smiling, she leant back into the curve of Lexa’s body as she wrapped her arms around her and kissed the side of her neck over the bruise that lingered there.

“It’s strange.”

“What is, my love?”

“Discounting when I was sixteen and all the stalking you did since then… we’ve only known each other less than a month. Everything has got that fresh, new and exciting feeling of getting to know someone but at the same time, it feels like we’ve been together forever. Is that Bekka’s doing?”

“I think… I believe, that some people are just meant to find each other. Did Bekka have a hand in it…? I don’t know. When I first saw you though, I saw you… So young and beautiful and god, those eyes… and not the friend I had lost. Thousands of years old and I wanted to pluck a sixteen-year-old off the back of a bike and carry her away and protect her just because of those beautiful eyes and how they looked back at me.”

“Just protect? Sure. Jan.”

“I have no idea who this ‘Jan’ is, but I would have been perfectly capable of restraining myself until you were of age and beyond if you didn’t want me the same way,” Clarke huffed teasingly.

“I couldn’t remember that day for so long but now I know why I had so many dreams about you afterwards.” Blushing just a little at the memory, Lexa buried her face against Clarke’s neck.

“Kinky dreams?”

“Kinky and loving.”

“Hmmm, you will have to tell me more about the kinky part later.”

“Ha! Trust me. We’ve already done more than what sixteen year old me thought of as kinky. Back then, kissing a woman felt too kinky let alone all the dreams of biting and being bitten.” Scraping her teeth down Clarke’s neck, Lexa chuckled against her flesh as her Vampire love shivered and leant into her more. “Come on, let’s get home. This time… I’m in charge of the bike.”

“Oh no, Jo doesn’t ride on the back."

“But if I ride on back I’ll just end up biting on your neck the whole time.”

“And if I ride on back I’ll have one hand down your pants and the other under your bra testing out all those tender spots.”

Lexa’s brain stuttered and her feet froze upon the path not quite sure if that wasn’t a brilliant idea or the most dangerous at any time let alone when just taking a breath made her aware of every inch of her body. In the end, it was a moot point as Clarke took blatant advantage of her inability to move and made it to the bike first and was astride it with the engine purring before Lexa could get her feet and brain back in gear.

Catching the helmet that Clarke tossed her way, Lexa pulled it on and climbed on behind her. Even through the helmet, she heard Clarke’s chuckle as her fingers clenched against her shoulder as she sat down on the padded seat and hissed in a breath. “Ya know, I wouldn’t have minded so much if you had healed that bite.”

“But… think how good it will feel when we make love again later.”


	63. Chapter 63

Octavia sighed in relief as she heard the familiar sound of Lexa’s powerful motorbike roaring towards the mansion. “Swear to God, next time I’m having the engine taken off that thing too,” she grumbled as she made her way to the library window to watch them pulling up.

“Ahh, well,” Raven laughed as she moved to stand beside her friend. “From what Anya said it wasn’t even Lexa’s doing this time. Clarke made them put it back together and who would want to argue with either of them but especially our Queen?”

Leaning against Octavia’s side, she stroked the downy softness of Marie’s cheek as she watched Lexa and Clarke remove their helmets and climb off the bike. Just the sight of them and their obvious good mood, even if Lexa did seems to be wincing as she got off the bike, released a knot of tension inside she hadn’t been aware of and she felt Octavia’s body relax too. “We knew they were okay,” she assured her friend even though she knew they were both trying to ignore the number of times Lexa had chosen to simply ride out of their lives before. “I’m glad they’re back though,” she admitted easily.

“Me too,” Octavia grinned. After all the shit she had gone through trying to get them to all see the woman she knew lay behind the Heda mask, hearing others admit to enjoying having her around was still a fist pump moment. “Wonder what they were up to that had the barrier lighting up like that though? I thought for a second we were under attack when I saw it go off until I felt it and them.”

Raven glanced at Octavia out of the corner of her eye thoughtfully. “Why didn’t you add your power to it?” Having been in direct contact with it, Raven wasn’t sure that she would have been able to resist the temptation if she had the abilities they did.

“It was tempting. _Very_ tempting. I love how it feels when our powers join up but I wasn’t sure what they were trying to do. Felt more like they were just… pinging it I guess and not trying to boost it? Adding mine could have just complicated what they were doing.”

“I saw it,” Raven said wistfully as she tore her eyes away from the couple below to look up to where she had seen the shimmer and flashes of gold earlier. It should have been scary to witness, especially as no one else had flinched or seemed to act like they had noticed it, but even before she had looked at it she had felt the familiar security of it and had known who was responsible.

“The barrier?” Octavia looked at Raven and saw her give an almost shy nod as though afraid it was something she shouldn’t be allowed to see. It was such a strange gesture for her usually bold and confident friend but then… Octavia knew her pregnancy and the thought of losing the babies was effecting Raven just as her own pregnancy had made Octavia’s priorities shift where it came to family and friends even more than giving up her old life as a Reaper had. “It sounds like the power is growing inside of you too,” she smiled reassuringly. “It’s probably from direct exposure to it from us all as well as the indirect dose everyone is getting when they… ya know.”

“At the rate they… ‘ya know’, everyone in Polis will be seeing it soon, Raven chuckled. “Well, those that can. Octavia… do you think it will ever get to the point where normal Humans without any power in them could see it?”

“Hmm, I’m not sure. It’s awakening things that should have evolved a long time ago. You’re thinking of Anya aren’t you?”

“Yeah. She’s been okay with it, typical Anya. It’s me that’s kind of feeling bad that she isn’t able to feel what we do. I want to share it with her, have her see it all with me and she can’t.”

“It doesn’t mean she can’t feel it or understand it, Raven. She got a heavy dose of it in the library when Alston was ‘unintentionally’ charming everyone and Lexa acted to protect us. She might not have said anything for fear of giving anything away but she sure felt that… you know she did.”

Octavia turned her attention fully on her friend. “You’re feeling guilty for not telling her you’re pregnant aren’t you?”

“You know me too well,” Raven laughed. “I am… feeling guilty… but I still want to get this full moon out of the way before I even dare dream of saying anything. Not like it was by any stretch of the imagination a conventional way to get pregnant and… Well…”

“What? Talk to me, Raven.”

“We’ve been a couple of months but we didn’t become exclusive until after we’d used that strap-on. Anya was too gun-shy when it came to being in a committed relationship and knowing that I acted…”

“Wild?” It hadn’t gone unnoticed that her friend had seemed to be out more often than not with different people of all genders and sexual orientations.

“Exactly! Nothing happened but I was pretending I guess so she would go out with me. What if that comes back to haunt me and Anya doesn’t believe the baby is hers? I’m sure when everyone finds out they’ll think the same but… fuck them! If Anya thinks that though or stays with just to protect me from gossip I… I think it would kill me.”

“I know what you mean,” Octavia assured her as she pulled her in for a gentle reassuring side hug. “Yeah, Lincoln and I were married when I got pregnant. But I was freaking out when I found out trying to work out what to tell him when Vampires aren’t supposed to be able to make babies. I’d half convinced myself he was going to kick me out or kill me. In the end, he was better about it than I had ever imagined and was just worried that I’d been drugged and raped. He said though that it would be his baby and he would love it no matter what. Once he found out for sure that it was his though I thought he was going to faint.”

Raven chuckled at the memory. “Think that took him a good week before he stopped walking around like a wide-eyed ghost muttering ‘impossible’ and grinning like a loon while doing it.”

“Hey, bet you never thought you would be comforted by Lexa being around, huh?” Octavia teased as she saw how locked on to them, Raven’s attention still was.

“It’s all of you. Just feels nice to have a… family?” Raven blushed uncertainly, wondering what Octavia would make of the word.

“Family is good,” Octavia smiled broadly, hugging her. “I’ve always thought of you more as my sister than a friend anyway. Could I just say one thing about our family though… seeing Clarke as Jacob confuses the hell out of me sexually.”

“Oh good… it’s not just me then,” Raven laughed.

It really was confusing. ‘Jacob’ wasn’t even her type, far too pretty and cocksure, but there was something about how Clarke portrayed herself as a man, the way she carried herself and moved, that still managed to click with Raven.

Not even knowing who was beneath the wig seemed to make a difference to the interest Jacob created in her. Raven watched them walk towards the mansion and not with a single step or move did Clarke give away that it was her. Which Raven could understand, there had to be a hell of a lot of freedom in being able to just step into another persona and be free for a while. Though, having spent more time around her, Raven felt that the intimidating Queen was almost as much of an act as Jacob was.

The Clarke she saw around Lexa, the one that was willing to help her have a baby and cared so very deeply about them… that was her real face. Just as the Lexa that gave out amazing hugs and was willing to die to save them all was the real Lexa and not the bitter hardnosed Reaper they had all assumed.

As the couple walked into the room, Raven couldn’t help herself. Walking over she ignored Lexa’s warning that she was dirty and wrapped her up in a hug. “You okay?” She asked as she felt Lexa wince slightly.

“Yeah… it’s all Clarke’s fault,” she whispered. “She was very bitey.”

“So I can see,” Raven gestured to the bruise on Lexa’s neck.

“Erm, how about the one she gave me then?”

It was so strange to hear Clarke’s voice, slightly gravelly but undeniably feminine, coming out of the visage of Jacob. “I would love to hug you but the whole Jacob thing… it’s a little strange,” she admitted, feeling the heat rising in her face.

“I can take this off for you…”

“Wait,” Lexa stopped Clarke before she could remove her wig. “Raven, if you want a hug, go in for one-off Jacob or wait until after we’ve had a shower and changed. Trust me, it will only blow your mind otherwise… She’s packing.”

“Packing?” Raven frowned in confusion, her mind struggling to catch up.

“Fake penis,” Octavia chuckled in understanding. She tried to resist the urge to look but she couldn’t help herself. And going by the size of the packing, anyone getting a hug would notice in a hurry.

“Well, if anyone brushes too close I can’t have them thinking that Jacob is lacking in that area,” Clarke grinned.

“Don’t know about Raven but I’ve got to try a Jacob hug now… not for any weird, perverted reasons you understand.”

“Uhhuh,” rolling her eyes, Lexa watched as Octavia and Raven took it in turns getting a ‘Jacob’ hug complete with accent and swaggering, masculine attitude. It was a mild version of Jacob though, the one that Lexa was sure was put on for everyone else and not the hair grabbing seducer she had gotten a full dose of at the bar.

Both Octavia and Raven stepped away looking more than a little flustered by the experience even with it being ‘Jacob-Light’ though.

“Well, that was…”

“Yeah,” Raven agreed.

Chuckling at their blushing confusion, Clarke took Lexa’s hand as her love struggled to hold back a yawn. “Okay, we are going to grab a quick shower and a nap while you two finish off the movie you were watching. No,” she silenced Lexa with a quick kiss. “No protesting, love. We have time and you need a rest so we can do our best for Raven. And I think they need the time to recover from Jacob too,” smirking at them she led Lexa towards the door. “Meet you in an hour?”

“Gym again?” Octavia asked.

“Hmm, no… I think Anya is doing some training there later and I would hate to mess with that schedule. Make it our rooms? Bring cookies!” she shouted over her shoulder as Clarke pushed her out of the room.

Wanting to make the most of their hour's rest, Clarke quickly steered Lexa back to their rooms and straight through to the bathroom for a quick shower before getting her into bed. Sliding in behind her, Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa and pressed herself closer as Lexa wiggled back with a sigh of contentment. “Now you’ve given up the badass Reaper lifestyle are you going to give up the name too?”

“Well now, I’m not too sure about that. Everyone already knows that Lexa can kick their asses. I would hate to have to introduce myself and then have to prove what Alycia can do too,” Lexa chuckled.

“Heda I could understand, even for those with no understanding of Trigedasleng it is an effectively intimidating name.”

“Thank you.”

Pinching her side for the interruption, Clarke continued. “But why did you choose the name, Lexa?”

“Purely to spite Titus. Heda was easy…” Even though she couldn’t see Clarke’s face, Lexa could almost feel the question writ in every line of the body pressed against her. I erm… I was going through so ancient manuscripts from one of the main Churches… the Fleimkepa’s… And there was mention of a Vampire… Wanheda… ‘Commander of Death’. It was… fascinating reading. That was you, wasn’t it?”

“I haven’t used the name in a long time but, yes. That was me.” Propping herself up on her elbow, Clarke grinned as she studied the blush that had turned Lexa’s ears red. “So… you found me ‘fascinating’ huh?”

_“Shof op, Klark.”_

Chuckling softly, Clarke kissed the back of Lexa’s neck and decided she couldn’t think of anything more perfect than Wanheda and Heda finally being together how it was meant to be.

“Now I know about my Heda, tell me about Lexa, _niron_.”

“Titus told me to pick an alias so he could have false ID’s made. I wanted to go by Alex.”

“How was that to spite him?”

“This was after I’d been accused of being a lesbian at school so picking what he saw as a masculine name did not go down well at all and I knew it. It wasn’t worth taking a beating over so I switched the letters around and got Lexa,” she felt Clarke’s laugh against the back of her neck. “Took him years to work out what I’d done and by then it was too late.”

Turning over to face Clarke, Lexa gazed into the sleepy but attentive face of her love. “That name was just a convenience but… I’ve kinda grown to love how you say it. I love being your Lexa,” gently, Lexa caressed the lines of Clarke’s beautiful face with her lips and the tips of her fingers. “I especially love hearing you say it when we make love. The way you gasp and moan it when I find just the right place.” She grinned as Clarke’s body shivered and twitched in response to her voice purring in her ear. “If you want to get to know Alycia a little better though I can dust her off. But I am never taking the surname I had before back again. I don’t want any part of him in my life again. If I didn’t know that my Mom picked my first name I wouldn’t even consider using that ever again.”

“So you would use Triyon still?”

“Maybe. Since you told us about Bekka… well, I was wondering if it would be okay to claim back her surname for myself and my Mom? But after meeting whatever part of Bekka that was, I wonder if it had even been my idea in the first place.”

“I truly think that Bekka was only able to appear because of where we were and what was happening at that moment.” The memory of what had been happening made Clarke hold Lexa tighter to erase the pain of what almost happened with the reality in her arms. “Everything before then and since then has been all you. And I happen to think that Alycia Pramheda and Lexa Triyon both suit you. The only thing that matters is that we are together.”


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa, Clarke and Octavia help Raven out a little more. Then, eager to find out what troubles Lexa about the underground area where the Vampires sleep... they set out to investigate.
> 
> A outing which brings up even more questions about the mansion, the tunnels and Lexa herself.

Sharing a smile with Octavia and Lexa, Clarke looked down at Raven. She was lying on her back on the couch, her head propped up on her lap while she slept peacefully. As with the night before, Clarke had been the last of them to try using her powers to control and her emotions and calm Raven enough so she could change as _she_ wanted and not how she was forced to.

Clarke had questioned why she was picked to go last so she could better understand what was going on. Simply it was because she was the most powerful of all of them and Lexa wanted her strength of power and control to rely on in case Raven was too tired to control herself by then.

 When it came to her and Octavia’s powers, Lexa saw them as fairly similar in strength but her own she saw more as a hammer, all raw barely guided strength and Octavia’s like a scalpel.

Personally, Clarke thought that Lexa was selling herself short and Octavia’s expression said she felt the same. Rather than argue though, they had silently decided to follow Lexa’s lead and let the confidence her Maunon had tried to break build naturally.

It had all gone much easier that Clarke could have hoped or dreamed possible. And it had felt exhilarating and calming to be able to help Raven that way. She knew it was likely to get more difficult as time went on though.

As the babies grew within her, each full moon denied would have a greater weight to it as the bond between them deepened. If Raven was in agreement maybe they could call on Lincoln too if she still needed help. Stroking her thumb over the soft skin of Raven’s shoulder and throat, Clarke found comfort in the touch.

“Any thoughts on how we make sure Raven gets to stay with us? It’s going to look suspicious if we have to pull her off duty all the time.”

“I’ve already taken care of that, Lexa. I had to tell Lincoln what was going on so he didn’t get worried about anything. And, well, he put a request in for us to have a permanent guard. Raven is ours when we ‘need’ her.”

“And Anya didn’t question why we wanted Raven specifically?”

“It being for all of us sealed it… baby to deal with… intimidating Queen and an ex-Reaper that still scares the pants off of most of them. Lincoln sold it that Raven knows us and a woman would be able to handle us better.”

“Anya will still be suspicious,” Lexa chuckled. “It’s not like Raven is the only female guard that could be called upon. Though the fact that she knows us and is the best would go a long way to helping.”

“Then you think she’ll protest having Raven with us?”

“Naw,” picking up one of the cookies Octavia had obligingly brought with her, Lexa chewed on it thoughtfully as she looked at Raven sleeping so peacefully against Clarke. “Anya loves Raven… she’s happy if she is. She will wonder what’s going on though but, I doubt she will interfere… At least not straight away. And hopefully, she won’t have reason to be suspicious much longer anyway.”

Even though there was no window in the room, Lexa knew that the moon outside was big and fat and close to being full. Once complete darkness arrived on the evening of the full moon all the Werewolves would be forced into changing until the first glint of the sun over the horizon pushed it back. What they had planned for Raven though was a controlled change that would help satisfy the pull of the moon whilst keeping her baby’s safe from the violence of it.

“So, what were you two doing earlier… apart from the obvious? I felt, and saw, you playing with the barrier but you felt so far away.”

Wanting, needing, to hold on to the calmness she had built since, Lexa left out what had led to her being up at the cabin in the first place as she quickly filled Octavia in on what they had discovered about the tunnel that led, or had at one time led, to the mansion. She didn’t want Octavia or Raven to get upset or treat her differently and they might mistakenly believe they needed to and she didn’t want to have to smack their heads together if they started treating her like she would break if they mentioned babies. “Have you ever found anything on this side as to where it comes out?”

“You can’t remember, Clarke?”

“No. When I had a home here it was a much different landscape. I haven’t been down into the underground area yet.”

“It’s mostly concrete down there. It was like that before Lincoln took over from the Vampire that used to be in charge. It’s strange down there though.”

“Strange how? I’ve never been down there,” Lexa explained. “I’ve always known where the ‘secret’ entrance is but I’ve strangely never felt the urge to step down there and end up lost in the dark with so many Vampires.”

“Mild claustrophobia?” Not a feeling I’ve known you to struggle with before, my love.”

“I don’t usually,” though tight spaces and water, especially lakes, had been her idea of hell for as long as she could remember thanks to her Maunon. “I just never wanted to go down there though and usually Octavia had me too busy fighting something with her that I never wanted to push it and take a look.”

“I used to feel the same way. It’s like looking into a black pit and hearing a slither and knowing something is bad down there and instead of being a dumbass teen in a horror movie you just walk away and leave whatever it is alone. It’s just so normal down there though once you’re in the main area down there. You step in and your brain says that you’re going down and it’s going to be cold, damp and dark but it’s just rooms… granted, windowless, concrete rooms when they’re stripped back of any decorations but they always seem to be the right temperature and they never get any problem with damp.”

“And you still haven’t gone down?”

“Been kind of busy and haven’t had the chance to even think about it yet,” Lexa smiled. “And it would be like stepping into someone’s bedroom uninvited and I know there are some that are still a little uneasy around me so I don’t want to spook them.”

Despite Clarke’s body being held down by her unwillingness to disturb Raven, Lexa could see that for some reason it disturbed her that she hadn’t felt welcome enough to go down into that part of the mansion. “Clarke… it’s okay. It’s only been a couple of days remember, give them time… and me.”

“You?”

“Still having trouble huh?” Octavia nodded in understanding at Lexa’s expression. “I still get that way sometimes too even after all these years.” At Clarke’s questioning look she quickly gathered her thoughts together to explain as Lexa looked at a loss about her feelings.

“When I first moved in with Lincoln it was strained at first. When we were together everything was great but if I was alone I was alone with Vampires, with people I didn’t know all that well and to top it off they were people I would have been actively trying to kill before then. It made for wariness on both sides. That had eased away now but there is still a perfectly normal feeling groups of people get when living together in any kind of neighbourhood… We might live in the same area but not all of us are close. Lexa’s still at stage one of all that and apart from those of us that were at the farmhouse or know her better, to most of them she’s a predator in their midst’s. They are still coming to terms with the fact that she’s not going to turn around and kill them for no reason and Lexa is probably feeling the same way. I’ve seen you when you’re alone, Lexa, you slip back into that Reaper vibe a bit just like you did when we were talking to Amanda.”

“Tell me truthfully, is she in danger here, Octavia?”

Feeling the agitated whip of power flowing off her and quickly building towards anger, Lexa quickly rushed across the room and cupped her face. “Hey, it’s okay,” she smiled reassuringly. “No one has threatened me. They are just uncertain like I am.”

“Please, don’t be angry.”

“What?” Clarke glanced down to the forgotten Werewolf making use of her lap and quickly rained her agitation back under control as Raven’s words and the distressed look on her face sank in. “Oh, Raven, I’m not angry, not really,” she smiled softly. “They just pointed out the unease around her when Lexa is alone and it troubled me.”

“That’s because they don’t get to see this side of her very often. No one has said anything bad though,” Raven assured them as she stretched, wiggling her spine into the couch as she looked at them all. “The guards that had talked to me the last couple of days are… intrigued. Anya said that quite a few of them have even asked if you will be joining them for training again.” She grinned at the guarded expression on Lexa’s face. “Anya’s got the training and skills but you can match their speed and beat their asses too.”

“They want me to beat them up?” Lexa asked incredulously.

“Anya says it makes perfect sense. If you’re willing to help out with the Werewolf and Vampire guards that is? When she was in the Marines she said they didn’t learn by going up against someone they knew they could beat, the real learning came from seeing and sparring with someone better. It was painful but made them push themselves and do better in a safe environment before they went out where the real danger was and faced enemies that were willing to do anything in a fight because they had nothing to lose.”

“Hmm. Okay, well, I’ll certainly think about it.”

Raven smiled happily and snuggled back into Clarke’s lap as the tenseness left them and the room completely. She knew she should be making a move but it was hard to think of it when she was feeling so relaxed.

“Oh no, up you get, my Wolf,” Clarke chuckled at Raven’s murmur of protest. “As much as I’m enjoying this quiet time with you all, I want to see if Lexa is still as reluctant to visit the rooms below us. Come on, I’ll explain what you missed while napping on my lap as we go.”

Lexa went to put on her jacket but at the round of disapproving stares she got off them all, she put it away… after slipping a matt black tactical switchblade out of hiding and clipping it to her jeans. She reasoned that it was _just_ a jacket and didn’t mean she was slipping into any kind of ‘mode’… even when put on inside a house. “Ya know, it could just be that I just didn’t want to go down there. Not everything has to be all weird.”

“Ha,” Octavia snorted. “When was the last time anything was ever normal?” Grabbing the knife off Lexa’s jeans, Octavia pressed the button and murmured appreciatively as the finely honed black blade shot out of the front of the handle. “A custom Piranha? Nice.”

“Thanks… one of the few I’ve got with silver only along the blade so it’s more mansion friendly so I won’t accidentally burn anyone I don’t mean to if they handle it. I would offer you one but I know y’all packing anyway.”

“Old habits,” Octavia smirked.

Raven rolled her eyes at them all. “You know… really, I’m the only one in the room that’s supposed to carry within the mansion itself.” Though, looking at Clarke she wasn’t sure where it was possible to even carry a weapon as her clothing was, as usual, skin tight.

Catching Raven’s speculative look, Clarke tapped her necklace and pointed to her boot. “The only time Lexa doesn’t carry a weapon is when she’s in the shower or bed. But that’s only actually carrying and I swear if she could, she would find a way even then.”

“Hey, I’m not that bad! Perfectly satisfied with the holster over the headboard and weapon under the mattress arrangement we… you agreed on,” she amended as Clarke’s eyebrow quirked upwards. Fine, so she’d wanted what would have amounted to what Clarke had said was an arsenal for a small country at her bedside until she’d got ‘voted’ down in typical seductive fashion to what they had.

Catching the neatly refolded knife as Octavia tossed it, Lexa clipped it back on her jeans and tried to ignore that they were a really faded stonewashed blue and rode low on her hips. Ignoring was best ‘cause when she thought about them and the white cropped top she was wearing she tended to tug on everything which led to Clarke slapping the back of her hand and claiming she was trying to arouse her by drawing attention to how fuckable she was looking.

Watching as Lexa drew back her hair into a high ponytail, Raven found her eyes drawn to the delicate lines of the beautiful tattoo as Clarke moved to stand behind Lexa and placed her hand against Lexa’s hip while she kissed the side of her neck. Stretching up from the waist of her jeans to disappear under the edge of her top it was a beautiful piece showing the kinds of colour that Raven would never have expected Lexa to use before. Until she had seen it with her own eyes, if anyone had said that Lexa had a tattoo there, Raven would have just pictured her with another bold tribal one like the one on her arm but this, the blues and greens of the roses, that was unexpected. “Lexa?”

“Hmm?”

“Would you mind if I had a closer look at the tattoo on your side?”

Lexa felt the stillness settle over Clarke and met her eyes in the mirror and knew her lover was wondering how she would take Raven’s request. “Sure.” Her acceptance was rewarded with a scrape of fangs against her still bruised flesh and a tightening of the arm wrapped around her waist.

If Lexa thought that Clarke would step back though she found herself delightfully mistaken as Clarke took control and turned her a little as Raven came closer. Lexa shivered a little as Clarke gently eased the edge of her top out of the way and tugged on her jeans to show a little more. The move was so soft and gentle, and as with most things Clarke did, erotic as hell with how the fabric and her mouth glided against her skin.

Raven reached out but quickly stilled her hand before it came into contact. “May I?”

“Sure, go ahead.” Lexa could feel Raven’s fingers lightly tracing the pattern of her tattoo but it was in Clarke’s eyes reflected in the mirror that she lost herself. The love and pride in their blue beauty for allowing someone else to touch what she had thought would disguise what she had thought of as a disfigurement but had found only reminded her more of it.

“It’s gorgeous, Lexa. Usually, the watercolour style can look a bit too splashed on if they’re not done right but with how the artist contained it within the lines is perfect. If you don’t mind answering… why blue roses?”

“They were my Mom’s favourite flower,” Lexa smiled wistfully. “Didn’t matter what he thought, wherever we ended up, as soon as she could, she would buy a plant if he didn’t give her the chance to grab the one she’d got already. Sometimes the only way I knew where we lived was by those blue roses in summer.”

“I wish we could have met her.”

“Me too,” Lexa smiled. “Hey, have you still got her locket?”

“Of course.” Clarke pressed a quick kiss to Lexa’s neck and moved away to get it for her and placed it in her hand. She watched with interest as Lexa traced an intricate pattern upon the surface of it. With a faint shimmer of light, it opened.

“Can’t believe y’all never thought to try and get in it,” she chuckled at the shocked expression on Octavia and Clarke’s faces. “Here,” she handed it back to Clarke so she could look inside.

“Oh my god!” Clarke stared at the small pictures inside. On the right, there was a baby with chubby cheeks and dark hair that she knew just had to be Lexa. As enchanting as that photo was it was the one on the left that caught Clarke’s eyes and held them.

Whoever Lexa’s Father was his looks had passed on to Lexa and left only glimpses of Bekka in her. Lexa’s Mother though, she was the spitting image of Bekka right down to her smile.

“She looks just like Bekka…” she breathed out softly past the lump in her throat. “Why didn’t you say?”

“She does? I could see you so very clearly, Clarke but Bekka… most of the time I could feel her more than I could see her. And when I could see her she was so ghostly and wispy that I couldn’t really make out any features.”

“Yes, she was difficult to make out at times. Only that I knew her before helped me to fill in the gaps in what I was seeing I think.” Turning her gaze back to the photos, Clarke smiled and ran the tip of her finger over the one of Lexa. “You were such an adorable looking baby, my love.”

“A baby, Lexa? Can I look?” At their nods, Octavia moved across the room and looked over Clarke’s shoulder with Raven at the locket. “Aww, now that is adorable,” she grinned at Lexa’s exasperated sigh.

Closing the locket back up, Clarke fastened the necklace around Lexa’s neck and gave her ponytail a gentle tug. “That’s where it belongs. Now come on, time to go check it out downstairs, then we can eat.”

Clarke carefully watched the faces and reactions of the people they came upon as they made their way through the mansion. There were so many double takes and stumbles when they realised that the softly smiling beauty dressed in light colours at her side was Lexa it was almost laughable… Or it would have been if it hadn’t annoyed her so much that after Lexa had sacrificed her own life to save them, they still only saw a reason to distrust.

Annoyance turned to anger as she could feel Lexa getting tenser and wrapping herself in her Reaper armour in response to their looks and actions. “Relax my love, give them chance to get used to the real you.”

Lexa wanted to rage and shout that maybe this, what they saw and feared, was the real her but hearing a hint of a growl from behind them, Lexa knew that Raven was picking up on her tension and fuelled by the closeness of the full moon she was vocalizing it. “I’m trying.” Taking a deep breath, Lexa released the tension in her shoulders.

“I know you are, and I love you for trying. I know it can’t be easy.”

“It’s easier with you around,” feeling the touch of Clarke’s fingers against her own, Lexa wrapping their fingers up together and relaxed into her touch. Uncalled, their power kissed together, spreading heat and love from the point of contact and spread up their arms and through the rest of their bodies.

Shivering in pleasure, Raven rubbed at her arms and smiled at Octavia as the air grew heavy with their power and eased her tenseness. “They’re not even trying and it feels like I could bathe in it.”

“Is it too strong?” Clarke queried. “We could pull it back if it’s bothering you?”

“God no! Don’t ever do that,” Raven implored. “It feels amazing and very good.”

“Yep,” Octavia agreed. “It feels like being wrapped up in warmth and the softest most loving hug.”

“Sounds like Clarke when she’s sleeping… She’s very grabby… goes all koala on me,” she teased. “Which is good ‘cause I kind of love waking up wrapped up in her.”

“And it’s good as Lexa is grabby too and I love it for the same reason.”

As they joked and laughed, Octavia smiled at their antics and the love that continued to flow off of them in gentle waves of power. She wasn’t sure if it was because of the power or their happiness but everyone they came across after that was more relaxed too even after they realised that it was Lexa they were seeing. Being happy certainly helped though as she was the kind that lit up a room or could darken it in an instant depending on what kind of a mood she was in.

The Lexa they were seeing now was the one Octavia had just known was being locked up and had glimpsed very rarely. Her laugh was light but rich, her smile bright and welcoming, both all the more beautiful for coming from someone that didn’t use either unless they meant it.

Following the sound of laughter, Lincoln opened the door of the small study he had been using. Leaning against the polished wood jam, he watched the women as they neared him. The lightness of their mood and their gentle laughter was infectious and he found himself smiling even before he felt the pulse of power caressing through his body. “You all look wonderfully happy but I can see a purposeful stride going on, what are you up to?”

“Tag along with us… if you’re not busy that is?” Lexa grinned as her offer made his jaw drop a little. Her grin widened as Octavia tucked her arm through his and didn’t give him the chance to refuse as she quickly filled him in on what they were doing.

“You really knew all along where the entrance was hidden?” Lincoln watched as Lexa proved exactly that by pressing the right sequence on the panelling that opened up the doorway in the corridor before the kitchen. Just opening the door revealed a perfectly normal, if pretty large, looking storage cupboard but with the key entered the entire back wall slide back. The damage she could have done to them all while they slept with how adept she had always been at sneaking up on them didn’t bear thinking about. And yet she had done nothing. “Fuck me.”

“Mmmm, later dear,” Octavia winked suggestively.

Clarke placed a hand on Lexa’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze as they looked at the dark opening. “Well?”

“Just feels normal… as normal as a big black entrance can look anyway.”

“It really felt bad before?” Lincoln asked.

“Hmm, more unwelcoming. If I had wanted to go down I would have just fought through the reluctance and gone in. I had no reason to go in though so I just let it slide.”

Lexa letting things slide reminded Lincoln of how the protection spells had worked. “You were never tempted, not even once? You could have wiped us all out in one night.”

“No. Not even when you were at your most Grade-A jerkiness. I- if I had gone down there and seen everyone and walked away… If Titus had found out, he would have beat the crap out of me and made me go back in to kill everyone or he would have just found a way in himself and used explosives. Believe me, if your security wasn’t as good as it is I think he would have tried that before.”

“Never seemed to stop you.”

“That’s ‘cause I’ve got kickass ninja skills,” she smirked. “If I don’t want to be seen… you won’t see me.”

“That I can believe,” he grumbled. “Still have trouble accepting how often you’ve gotten the jump on me. And now I find out even while you were pointing weapons at me and kicking me in the nuts you were saving everyone all along.”

“Told you so,” Octavia grinned. “Lexa’s never been as bad as she wanted everyone to believe.”

“Or even as bad as she thought herself to be,” Clarke added.

“Okay, quit or you’ll have me blushing.” Focussing on how she was feeling as she looked into the darkness, Lexa stepped inside.

There was no pressure, no push back or feeling of sickness. It just felt perfectly normal. She could see perfectly clearly without lights but she flicked the switch just inside the doorway to illuminate the corridor with the glow from the bare light bulbs that hung from the ceiling anyway. The walls and floor were clean but bare, nothing upon them to indicate that they led anywhere let alone to where a good portion of the household slept and spent most of their time. Functional but depressing was a good choice of words, Lexa felt.

“Feels okay. Someone else want to lead the way? I don’t want to make anyone twitchy down there when they see me.”

Clarke fell back to stay with Lexa as Lincoln reluctantly took the lead from her with Octavia. It more than obviously grated on him that Lexa was right. They all knew that Lexa was acting strangely and it was nothing to do with making anyone nervous. “What are you up to…? Are you feeling something?”

“I just want to focus. Have you been down here before? Does all of it feel so dead?”

“How do you mean?”

“I know there’s no decorations or anything and that might be adding to it but there’s just an absence of anything here. Buildings, even ones that have stood empty for years have an energy to them like they absorb the memories from the people that have walked through and lived. The mansion has been around a long time… seen many people living here. If you emptied it out and stripped out all the decorations you would step inside and you would be able to feel as though it was watching you. There would be creaks and groans, movement as though it was stirring. All buildings feel like that from the very oldest to the newest. A feeling like they want to have something alive within them again to have a purpose. Even that tunnel at the cabin wanted to be found and have someone walk it again. This… I just don’t feel anything from it. It’s a dead space. And I just haven’t worked out if it’s me… a spell or… who knows.”

Standing still, Clarke took in what Lexa had said and let herself feel whatever she could from the corridor instead of focusing on Lexa how she had been. “Octavia?”

“Yeah… I’ve felt it too before. Just never realised what I was feeling until Lexa said. To tell you the truth, when I walk this part alone I usually get out as fast as I can. It feels okay either side though, just this part is… off.”

“I do the same as Octavia,” Raven admitted. “None of us… the Werewolves, like to come down here too often. Just very off-putting with it feeling so dead and we prefer open spaces and life… nature.”

Hearing the growl in Raven’s voice, Clarke offered the young Werewolf a hand to grab ahold of and stroked the back of her hand. “Look into my eyes, my Wolf.” Cupping the back of Raven’s head, Clarke calmed her just enough for her to take a breath normally. “If you need to go back just let us know, promise?”

“I will,” Raven smiled. “I feel much better now.”

Lexa hid a smile and a teasing comment at Clarke’s claiming of Raven as _her_ wolf. She wasn’t sure if she really felt that way or not but it had the desired effect of calming Raven almost as much as her touch had. Placing a hand on the wall nearest to her as they continued walking, Lexa released power into it how she had with the tunnel at the cabin. A wave of sorrow and anger flowed back at her. “Was anyone murdered in here?”

“Not since I took over,” Lincoln started emphatically. “As to what happened before that I can’t say and no one will talk about it. They just say that it wasn’t good here. Back then, Polis was little more than a rundown farmhouse serving the mansion and a few scattered houses.”

“There were many slaughtered on this land when it was mine. Where Polis is now there was a community twice as big as there is now and after the attacks orchestrated by the church most of them were dead or had been driven away. No one died in the tunnels though. No one apart from myself and Bekka had access or knew where they were and I walked through them alone that night and never returned.”

Lexa gave Clarke’s hand a gentle squeeze for all she had lost. “This feels more specific to this area. I can feel something… someone… trapped. It’s not reached the stage where they could do harm but they are angry. It could be that our power has awakened it or just that we are more sensitive. Grace should be able to cleanse the area to see if that helps though.”

“And if she can’t?”

“Then, Lincoln… there are other ways.”

Lincoln shivered at the dangerous tone of Lexa’s voice and the ice in her eyes. Literally in the blink of an eye old Lexa vanished and the new, more relaxed one, peeked back out. “Don’t do that again, I was expecting you to say it required a virgin sacrifice or something!”

“Virgin…? Naw, it would need a little blood though,” she raised an eyebrow at him. “Just a little sacrificial blood should wash it away… but with how that went last time I would rather have the words down pat before trying it in case it picks out someone I don’t want to share blood with. Which, as I’m sure you can gather by her growl then, is anyone other than Clarke.” Tilting her head, Lexa offered her throat to the gentle scrape of teeth Clarke grazed possessively across her pulse. “If you keep doing that,” Lexa muttered breathlessly, “we’ll never get downstairs. Which is okay by me if you want to head back to our room but I would rather not be shedding any blood here if at all possible. Well damn.” she muttered in disappointment as Clarke stepped back and gestured for her to keep going down the steps at the end of the corridor.

As soon as Lexa’s foot left the bottom step, she felt the weight of whatever had been darkening the way before lift and she felt a familiar welcoming feeling seep into her. “Whoa!” Seeing that the walls were covered in concrete, Lexa pressed her hand to the floor and felt the unblemished smoothness of the tunnel and the welcome in the warmth of it. “Hello, old friend.”

Kneeling at Lexa’s side, Clarke touched the floor too. Smiling, she let her power flow into it and lit it up. A shimmer of gold flowed along the floor, revealing the sweep of steps. Each one was so widely spaced it was more of a ramp with bumps. “These steps I remember. The entrance into the house back then was on this level, not up there.”

“It’s so beautiful,” Raven smiled contentedly. “I love that I can see it when you use your powers like that now.” Her smile dropped a little as she caught the look Lincoln was throwing her way and for one horrible moment that she, a Werewolf, was able to when so many of the Vampires still weren’t able to was going to be a problem.

“It is wonderful, isn’t it?” he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. “I am glad more of us are able to see it now.”

The ‘us’ made Raven relax more than this smile and touch had. She had been friends with Octavia since they had met but Lincoln had always been a little more standoffish with everyone because of his position. The Lincoln, Raven knew from Octavia’s description of her husband was the one she was seeing right then… warm and gentle with a quiet, artistic soul.

That he included her amongst _them_ , an equal, instead of creating a divide like some of the Vampires and Werewolves did give her that warm and fuzzy ‘family’ and ‘belonging’ feeling inside that she knew she had been craving more and more every day since she had found out she was pregnant.

As they moved down through the lower part of the mansion, Lexa couldn’t help but be amazed at how normal it all seemed for something so… impossible. The amount rooms branching off from the main corridor, leading to apartments, a gym, a library, living rooms and even a kitchen was staggering. As beautifully decorated as they all were though, Lexa found the concrete, plaster, paint, carpet and everything else that covered the natural beauty of the tunnel strangely offensive even where it was necessary.

Reaching the end of a corridor, Clarke looked at the blank wall ahead of her. “It has changed since I last walked through here but I am pretty sure that this was where the tunnel carried on towards Polis and then the hills. Lincoln, would you mind if I did a little redecorating?”

“Not at all.” It was on the tip of his tongue to ask if she wanted help but before he could she had punched a hole in the concrete blocking the way as though it was made of paper. She always looked so delicate that even though he had sparred with her before and got his ass handed to him, he realised he’d made the mistake of judging her on her looks again, just like he had so often with Lexa and even with Octavia in the beginning. He was old enough and had seen enough to know better and swore right there and then not to make that mistake again.

Even though she could see clearly enough, Clarke reached through the hole and felt the wall behind. “I could have sworn that this was where it was,” she sighed in disappointment.

“May I?” Lincoln pointed to the hole she had made and stepped forward at her nod. Reaching through the gap he ran his fingers across the wall and then bent to feel the floor. For the first time since he had taken over as the main Vampire, the Master of Polis, he allowed himself to feel with more than just the outside of his body. “This feels different,” he frowned, trying to find words to describe what he was feeling. Grabbing the ragged edges of the concrete he tore more of it out of his way so he could see it from top to bottom. Kneeling down he ran a finger along the bottom of it. “Lexa, Clarke… when you saw the whole tunnel… were there any joins?”

“No, it was all perfectly formed.” Stepping closer, Lexa looked at where he was touching. “Oh!” Stepping back she looked up and studied the top of the wall where it met the ceiling. “It’s a separate piece… but…” taking another look, Lexa checked it out where the walls met. “The sides are joined on perfectly?”

“I believe you were right, Clarke. This is or was where your tunnel was but something or someone has sealed it up. If it was normal stone I would say that it was what I would have done if I had found a tunnel leading into the unknown to protect the mansion but this stone is anything but normal. It is so flawless I doubt any man-made tool that exists now is capable of creating anything on this scale. How did you find it originally?”

“That was my Mother and Father, they told me how to look for them. What kind of rocks to look for and what symbol to write upon them with power to ask for… entry. Lexa?”

“Hmm?” Lexa glanced over her shoulder and rushed to Clarke’s side at the strange look in her eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“Show me again how you open your locket.” She watched intently as Lexa removed the necklace and opened it. “Did- did your Mother ever say who gave her that?”

“I asked one day when I saw her looking at it not long before she was murdered. She said that my Father had given it to her but she made me swear not to mention it to him. Thought it was strange at the time, why keep it quiet from the person that had given it to her. I just figured, in the end, they had had an argument or something, but I guess I know now what she meant. Why?”

“That symbol… could you do it in power on that wall?”

“I guess… Oh! Oh no! Really? You think… Really?!”

“Please?”

“Fuck… Fuck… Fuck.” Stepping back to the wall, Lexa closed her eyes, took a calming breath and let her power seep into the wall as she traced out the symbol. She was used to doing it on a smaller scale on the locket which made thinking on a bigger scale trickier than she would have thought. As she opened her eyes and stepped back though she saw it glowing in the stone. It looked pretty and amazing but nothing happened. Turning her back on the wall, Lexa couldn’t help but feel relief. “Maybe I didn’t get it right or it’s nothing to do with…”

The sensation at Lexa’s back felt like she should have been sucked backwards but there was no wind, no pressure. She could tell by the incredulous look on all but Clarke’s face though that when she turned around everything would be different. “Let me guess,” she sighed, gesturing over her shoulder with her thumb, “no wall?”

“No wall,” Clarke confirmed.

“Wait… Does that mean that Lexa’s father is a Fae?”

“Given that they abandoned their children, kicked my ancestors out and seem to hate us right now, oh and the little matter of them trying to kill us all starting with England, I would prefer to think he was a thief that stole from them,” she huffed.

“Don’t condemn him so soon my love. Whoever your Father really was, he loved your Mother enough to give her that locket and she must have loved him enough to keep it as a reminder of him and what he gave her… you. And the ‘you’ part I am, very… very… very… grateful for.” Clarke punctuated each very with a deep kiss that made Lexa give a little whimper of longing and washed away her bad mood at the revelation as to what her Father may have been. It was only a ‘may’ though, her blood had been tested before and had come up as Human and the locket might have been a coincidence. It was a hell of a coincidence though.

“You make it very difficult to hold on to a really good HUFF,” Lexa grumbled good-naturedly as she gazed into Clarke’s eyes.

“Good, I prefer you all mellow and agreeable,” she purred suggestively. “I will be having words with Alston about this though.”

“You think he knows more than he’s been saying?”

“One thing I learned through my dealings with them, Lincoln… They always know more than they say. You have to be very precise when asking questions or they find a way to slip around things…”

“Now that sounds familiar,” Lexa muttered under her breath. “What?” she smiled as innocently as she could as Clarke tossed her a glower for her interruption. “I would suggest having a word with Denae too. She said she knew I was a descendant of Bekka’s but she didn’t sense anything about my Father? I know our power comes from our Mother’s side but…”

“Agreed. More questions to ask them the next time we speak.”

“I would leave it… just until they get here,” Octavia quickly added on at their incredulous looks at the suggestion. “Right now they are desperate to get away from England and get to the mansion. They would say anything to make sure that happens. They might be more willing to open up and tell the truth once they’re here and think they’re safe.”

Rubbing his chin, Lincoln mulled over everything. “Both options have their pitfalls,” he stated. “I think though, for the sake of the Vampires we are trying to help, that it would be best if Alston believes that everything is going how he wants just in case there is any deceit on his part.”

“I’ll fill Anya in on everything later if you want, see if she has any suggestions?”

“Thank you, Raven,” Lincoln smiled. “That will save a great deal of time. And while I like Anya, it is time I would much rather spend with Octavia and Marie.” As they followed Clarke and the others into the newly uncovered tunnel, Lincoln walked beside Raven as they lit up the way for them. He could feel it all washing back over them as it flowed off them and surging up through the floor beneath him. Touching the walls he could feel it there too. “Seeing what they can do makes me sad for what we missed out on…”

“But hopeful for the future?”

“Exactly,” his smile as he turned to face Raven froze a little, his eyes widening just a touch in amazement as he saw that her eyes were starting to glow just a little.

“What’s wrong?” she asked nervously.

“Nothing,” he assured her. “Octavia?”

“Yes, love? Ohhh!” Grinning in delight, Octavia dropped back to them and kissed Raven on the cheek. “Your eyes are starting to glow,” she explained as she took in the beauty of the metallic sheen that had almost rendered her brown eyes, black.

Smiling in joy at Raven’s new growth in power, Clarke glanced to Lincoln to make sure he was taking it all okay. He looked calm but it was something else that drew her eye. “Octavia?” Clarke pointed towards him and the even darker glimmer in his eyes as Octavia looked back to see what she wanted. “Looks like our Wolf isn’t the only one growing.”


	65. Chapter 65

While Octavia jumped into Lincoln’s arms with a squeal and started kissing him in delight as she took in the metallic shimmer of her eyes, Lexa moved further down the tunnel on her own.

She trailed her fingers and power down the perfect smoothness of wall to her left even though she could have walked right down the centre and reached out with her power and got the same feel and result.

Her mother had had no training and the only thing that Titus had been interested in was of the painful physical kind. Most of her experience with using her power before had come on the job and until she had met Octavia she had thought, and been told, that being able to sense Vampires and Werewolves was magic and therefore a sin in the eyes of God and the church. But it was also a tool to be used to get back into His good graces.

Octavia had helped her to see what she had always felt, that he was using it to control her with fear. And then there was Clarke. Lexa smiled just thinking about her.

From her, she had discovered the truth about their powers and the joy of sharing and using it with her and others. It made her feel freer to do so, more at peace, and every day they seemed to find a new way to use their burgeoning abilities and in ways that helped instead of hurting people.

Using power was still very much an instinctual thing for her though. There was no manual on it to read to know if she was doing the right thing or not and she had long since passed what she had felt was her comfort zone even before Raven had come to them needing help and guidance… and maybe more if Clarke’s theory was correct.

It was a hell of a responsibility that would have had her running for her bike and the nearest open road as fast as she could normally.

“Lexa, are you okay?” Raven approached the other woman cautiously. There was a strange energy to Lexa’s body language, the slightest quiver running through her that made Raven think of an animal about to take flight that told her to tread cautiously. As she drew closer to her though, the lights from the main area dimmed and the more she because enveloped in the almost pulse-like play of light beating through the surface of the tunnel created by Lexa.

It was mesmerising in its beauty. Drawing her in and drawing her closer to the source

Glancing over her shoulder, Lexa took in Raven’s apparent fascination with the play of gold power as it ran down the tunnel. The light from it made the metallic gleam of her brown eyes shine brighter. Lexa wondered if anyone that couldn’t see the light from their powers would see the flash of gold light up in Raven’s eyes or if even that would be hidden from them? Would they be able to see the tunnel alight or did it only show for them?

So many questions.

“Want to give it a go?” Lexa nodded at the tunnel wall as Raven’s eyes shot to her questioningly.

“But… I can’t use power,” Raven sighed regretfully.

“Those beautiful shining eyes say differently, Raven. Come on,” Lexa held out her hand. “No pressure. If you don’t want to that’s okay but if you want to give it a go, now or whenever, I’ll help you.”

Raven looked back at the others to see if they had heard and what they thought if they had.

All of them, even Lincoln, looked more than happy for a Werewolf to be gaining power too. She wasn’t sure why she thought they would act any differently. They weren’t like any other pack she had been in, they didn’t hold the same beliefs as they did, or even as some Vampires or Humans did.

She wasn’t a threat to them and, to them, any gain in her power was something to be happy about and celebrated, not feared. As she placed her hand in Lexa’s, Raven looked into her eyes and shivered in pleasure as she felt the gentle warmth of her power flow up her arm and into her more directly than when she had been walking with Lincoln.

“You don’t need to touch the wall if you don’t want to, all you need to do is think about what you want to do with your power. Close your eyes. Now, just like when you meditate, picture it building up inside you, filling you,”

Lexa watched Raven intently using her eyes and her power. Clarke moved closer, a soft smile on her face as she looked at them both and a look in her eyes that Lexa easily read as interest and desire to feel ‘her’ Wolf’s power for herself and not just indirectly through her.

“Easy now, let it build a bit more. Now, gently, reach for the wall with it. Now, open your eyes.”

Opening her eyes, Raven gazed into the green of Lexa’s and the blue of Clarke’s as she basked in the feel of the other woman’s power filling her. They were just so mesmerizing and beautiful together that she forgot what Lexa had been trying to help her with until Clarke raised her hand a little and pointed towards the wall. It was alive with a myriad array of green lights that sparkled like a sun-dappled forest. “Wow!”

Slowly easing back on her power, Lexa watched as Raven controlled it all on her own. Clarke’s hand slid around her waist as she moved closer, the gentle glide of fingers setting off sparks of desire and power in their wake as Clarke slipped them down inside the waistband of her jeans and caressed the sensitive skin over her hip. On the other side of the tunnel, she could see the darker reds of Lincoln’s power exploring as Octavia helped her husband out in the same way she had with Raven.

The utter joy on Octavia’s face was a delight to see and Lexa knew Octavia would make sure that he used and grew his powers as often as possible, just like Clarke did with her.

“Lincoln, Raven… do you feel up to a little more?” Clarke smiled as they looked at each other questioningly and nodded at the same time. As far as she was aware their main connection with each other came because of Octavia but it seemed as though coming into that part of their powers at the same time had created another bond between them. “Octavia, merge your power with Lincoln’s. Lexa, if you would do the honours with Raven?”

Lexa had the feeling she knew where it was all leading but rather than questioning and probably causing unease in Lincoln and Raven’s minds, she simply offered Raven her hand again and wrapped their powers up together as Octavia did the same with Lincoln. “Just relax, let my power guide yours, Raven.”

Trying to control Raven’s physical beast had been like reigning in a big dog, the power side was also a beast but it was one that was eager to learn and prove it could be trusted. It rubbed against her power in a way that felt very much like a cheek rub and the scents of a forest flowed across Lexa’s senses and burst to life with citrus and flowers. Across from the other side of Clarke where Octavia and Lincoln were, Lexa could make out the scent of lavender, ocean and ylang-ylang. They were all scents that shouldn’t have blended as well as they did but they were all layered and waited to be discovered instead of fighting to override the others.

Keeping her arm around Lexa, Clarke reached out and accepted Octavia’s hand as she allowed her power to meet and mingle with all of theirs. She built them up slowly, guided them into giving her more and more, and fuelled them with hers until the air around them felt alive with the strength and beauty of their power. “Think about your home, think about all you want to protect,” she urged Raven and Lincoln. “Now imagine it done and let your powers follow mine.”

Lexa felt and saw it as their power lit the tunnel around them in reds, golden hues and greens like a forest lit by a sunset as far as their eyes could see. She felt it then splitting into two to protect the end where the cabin lay and forming a perfect seal around the mansion and grounds. This time though it was a perfect dome and didn’t contain itself to the land they owned. Without rushing out to check, Lexa felt that it lay somewhere between fifty and a hundred foot outside of that at its furthest point. It was further than they had managed to make it go before but it was the force with which it closed that was the most impressive. What it would keep out was, as usual, a mystery but it felt amazing and right.

Clarke smiled in satisfaction as she looked around at everyone and saw how content everyone looked. Her friends and family… her love.

Tightening her grip around Lexa’s waist, fingers playing across her hip, Clarke pulled Lexa closer, pressing their bodies together. Instantly Lexa’s eyes flared with hunger and love as she looked at her. Clarke cupped the back of her neck and kissed her thoroughly, tasting her power and even better than that… the taste that was just pure Lexa as she returned her kiss and pulled her even closer. “I love you so much.”

Splaying her hands across Clarke’s back, Lexa caressed the slender, muscular warmth of her back and shoulders and the sweet curve of her ass as they swayed together. “Mmmm, I love you too.” In the beauty of Clarke’s eyes, Lexa watched the play of lights flowing across the tunnel walls reflected in her eyes even though they had stopped using their powers upon it.

“Holy shit!”

Raven looked back down the tunnel and watched as Anya strode towards them. The lights still playing across every inch of the tunnel reflected off the sharp angles of her high cheekbones as she looked at them in astonishment and rapt attention.

Raven was so focused on taking in the beauty of her lover that she almost missed that Nathan and Simon were at her back until their torchlights hit her eyes and she wondered if they were waving them about out of habit or if they couldn’t see the results of their power.

“When I got a call that a tunnel had suddenly opened up down here I had the feeling it had something to do with you lot and had to come check it out for myself. Didn’t expect such a light show though.” Stopping in front of them, Anya nodded her head towards the others and gently pulled Raven into her arms for a soft kiss.

“Wow.” Lips tingling, Raven looked at Anya quizzically. Usually, she didn’t do the touchy-feely part of a relationship while either of them were on duty… or really anywhere where they might be seen. She said it was too risky and could put a target on her. Raven wondered what had changed and then decided she didn’t really care if that meant she could touch her as much as she wanted to and not have to think about where they were and who might see them first.

Anya smiled as she cupped Raven’s face and brushed her thumb by the side of her shimmering eyes. “Never thought it was possible for your eyes to look any more beautiful than they did already. Stunning,” she breathed softly. “Did you have a hand in the light show down here too?”

“Yes,” Raven grinned. “We all did.”

“Light show?” Frowning in bewilderment, Nathan swung his torch around the walls of the tunnel.

“Seriously?” Anya looked around the tunnel and then back at the two men, taking in their confused expressions. “The whole tunnel is lit up. You can’t see it?”

“Don’t worry Anya, it just means that you’re more sensitive to power.”

“But, I’ve always tested as plain ole Human. If there had been even the slightest hint of anything else in my DNA they would have kicked me out of the Marines or enlisted me into a different branch.”

“The power Clarke and Lexa are putting out is awakening everyone,” Octavia explained.

“We’re Werewolves like Raven, why isn’t anything happening to us?” Nathan questioned tensely.

Lexa stiffened at the barely hid jealousy in Nathan’s voice. Simon, she expected trouble from, he had never forgiven her for breaking his husband's collarbone, and trouble was what she could see brewing in his eyes tight then. Nathan, on the other hand, had no reason to be doing anything other than his job.

“You might eventually. Some, like Raven, are just more sensitive to things like that,” that those were likely ones born and not created by a bite, Lexa kept to herself. That was Raven’s past to reveal if she wanted.

Nathan eventually nodded at her words and turned away but not quickly enough that Lexa didn’t catch the jealous look in his eyes he thought was hidden by what he still thought of as a dark tunnel. Before she could say anything he had moved away to take the lead.

As she followed Clarke back towards the mansion, Lexa dropped back half a step and turned her head ever so slightly as Simon deliberately tried to block her with his shoulder. She could feel the anger made stronger by the moon and his lack of control, radiating off of him.

“You need to step the fuck back and drop that glare down a notch or two, Simon,” Lexa warned softly. “If you can’t forgive me like your husband has, then just stay the hell away from me until the full moon has past and you can control yourself better or I will put you down so hard you won’t wake up until the next full moon.”

Lexa looked at him a little harder until he stepped back before she walked on. She could tell that Clarke was not the least bit impressed at Simon’s actions so she took her hand in hers and kept walking before she could rip Simon apart. “It’s okay,” she whispered. “Once the full moon is over with everything will calm down.”

As everyone left the tunnel, Lexa turned and looked back down it. It shone brightly still, the walls pulsing gently with their colours like the beating of a heart. She could feel no malevolence from it, in fact, it was the opposite. Even when they had found the other side, it had felt warm and welcoming to her like it had been desperate to feel needed again. The fact that it more than likely had something to do with the Fae though, given how things were with them, put Lexa a little on edge.

Feeling Lexa’s agitation, Clarke watched as she gazed back down the tunnel. She could see the slight stiffening of her shoulders, the flex of her hand and fingers as though they missed the feel of a weapon and the tightness around her eyes and mouth. Stepping back to her side, Clarke leaned in close but left herself and Lexa room to manoeuvre just in case. “Something wrong, love?”

“Oh, just tryin’ not to look a gift horse, or in this case, tunnel, in the mouth. Makes me nervous that it might have something to do with the Fae. What if they know how to get back into it to use it against us?”

Reaching out, Clarke took Lexa’s hand in hers and placed it against the edge of the rediscovered tunnel with hers covering it so they could both feel its warmth. “Even if it was made by them, it is ours now. It is our power that runs through it. Our feet that will walk through it just as we have made use of it and called it home for many years.”

“You make it sound like it’s alive.”

“Ha!” Clarke chuckled. “Says the woman that so eloquently described how a house felt like it needed a life and a purpose and greeted the tunnel as ‘old friend’!” She nudged her body against Lexa’s as she grinned sheepishly for having her own words used against her. “You will feel better about it once it has been explored fully. Now, come, let’s go grab something to eat.”


	66. Chapter 66

Sitting upon the main couch in the library, Clarke tapped an elegant finger upon the arm of it. It was a well-practised mask of calm that hid the disquiet she was feeling. Their Wolf was late and given what was at stake that was the last thing that any of them would have expected from her.

They were worried.

Beyond worried.

Of all of them, Octavia was the one expressing her feelings the most visibly and audibly and she muttered violent threats and paced around the room. She stabbed a finger at her cell phone, checking her voice messages, her texts, emails, calls, everything she could think of to make sure she hadn’t missed anything before trying to get through to Raven’s phone again.

Lexa was the calmest of them all. At least on the surface. Knowing her as she did though, Clarke could see every shift of motion, every tightening of muscle that had her eyes narrowing and lips tightening barely perceptibly as she sat upon the top rung of the steps that allowed access to the books on the top shelves of the highest bookcase. It reminded Clarke of watching a big cat lying in wait for its prey and waiting to see when the façade would slip and she would burst into action.

“Nothing,” Octavia growled. “I tried Anya. God! I hope I didn’t worry her too much! She said that Raven left her over an hour ago to come be with us. She did say though, reminded me actually, that the Werewolves, including Raven, usually go out before the full moon to burn off some steam and as she isn’t officially on duty, Anya thought maybe she’d changed her plans. Can’t believe I didn’t remember that.” Shaking her head at her lapse, Octavia paced even harder. “It’s something of a tradition with them. I asked once and Raven said that it was in case some of them didn’t make it back from the full moon.”

“Have you any idea where they usually go?”

“There’s a couple of places in Polis that are really popular with them and some like to just head up into the mountains.”

“Lexa… use your powers, track our wolf down if you would, love.” Instantly, Clarke felt Lexa’s power fill the room and rush through her as it spread out in a wave as Lexa’s eyes shone brighter. “Octavia, sit with me,” Clarke patted the seat beside her. “You need to be calm so we can help Raven when she gets home.”

“You think she’s in danger?” Octavia knew in her heart that she was but still she desperately wished that Clarke would tell her she was being foolish for worrying so much.

“Of some sort maybe. Even if she went willingly, going out so close to the full moon is definitely not the best thing to be doing. I know she is an Alpha and has more control than she realises but she is vulnerable right now and under a lot of stress and that can undo a Werewolf so close to the moon.”

“Sometimes I wonder if not having an actual pack does some of them more harm than good. Especially with a lot of them coming here from abusive packs. They get used to the discipline there and how pack law is the only law and suddenly they have to follow different laws… often ones that are much gentler when it comes to the repercussions of doing wrong.”

“I can see how that could be a problem but… you can’t have pack law in the mansion, Octavia. Even on a small scale it would, it _does_ , lead to trouble if not all out war with them.”

“I wonder though why one never naturally formed in Polis? There are more Werewolves there than work here but no one has stepped up as Alpha or tried to form a pack. In fact, I think the only time and place they get together regularly is at the bar.”

“I’ve seen them when I’ve been in as Jacob and even when they are there, they are separate. It just happens to be a good place to drink and they largely ignore who in there or if they are Were, Vampire or Human.”

“Speaking of the bar,” Lexa interrupted them. “That’s where Raven is.”

Even if Lexa’s tone hadn’t told them, Clarke would have known that all wasn’t well by the quiet fury on Lexa’s face.

Ever since her run-in with Simon she had been more tense than usual to the point that Clarke had cut their meal short as quickly as possible without arousing suspicion as she had been throwing some dangerously aggressive looks at any Werewolf that so much as moved. Clarke knew what was causing it though, or she was pretty sure she did.

Lexa was used to trusting her instincts and reading body language to know when something was wrong and that close to the full moon the Werewolves threw off a more aggressive vibe that someone would have to be dead not to pick up on.

For someone like Lexa though it had to be like being thrown into a war zone even if she did trust them. And with how Simon had acted earlier, trust was pretty low on both sides. Ironically it would probably be easier to be around them once the change came over them as the energy spent in changing actually mellowed most of them out pretty quickly.

A newly turned wolf was limited to changing just during the full moon but all the ones at the mansion were stronger than that and could change at any time if they wanted but it was very draining. Which was where an Alpha had the advantage as they could change more often and limit the change to just a single body part if they wanted.

During the full moon was the one time they couldn’t change back from Wolf form once it took hold though and all but the strongest of born Wolves was at its mercy.

“Can you tell what’s going on?”

Settling deeper into her power, Lexa drifted around the packed bar. Usually, there was a pretty good mix of types in there, Vampires, Werewolves, Humans and everything in between on the power scale. Right then though, everyone there was a Werewolf down to everyone behind the bar. Which for once didn’t include Gustus. If he had been there he would have done his best to settle the disquiet in the atmosphere and she was sure would have been on the phone with Anya already or would have rescued Raven himself.

She couldn’t hear anything but she could see the off the charts tension by their body language and by the way their auras roiled and snapped between looking like a normal Human to that of the upright man-beast Werewolf form most of them preferred when they turned.

Lexa kept her powers low so as not to accidentally trigger anything as she moved towards the corner of the room where Raven was with a group of guards from the mansion including Simon and Nathan.

“Exactly… no. But I can tell that’s she’s agitated to the point that she daren’t move.”

They had her trapped in the corner between them and looked to be questioning her quite forcefully. At any other time she could have just shoved them aside or leapt over the table but Lexa could tell by the sweat glistening on her brow that she was desperately trying to stay calm against the press of the moon and the energy of the other Werewolves for fear of triggering a change that would cost her the lives of her babies.

Octavia scowled at her phone in frustration. “What is it with the phones lately? Gustus isn’t answering either.”

“I can’t feel him anywhere Octavia. Just a couple of young Werewolves keeping bar right now. Didn’t see them react to a phone ringing so it’s either loud in there or the phone is out.”

“Can you let her know we’re on our way?”

“I’m not sure if I dare, Octavia,” Lexa sighed. “It could comfort her or it could make her jump and lose control or make one of the others lose it.”

“Then if she can’t get out on her own, we will go get her.”

Lexa pulled her power back from the bar and looked at the determination on Clarke and Octavia’s faces. She wanted to protest the ‘we’ part of Clarke’s plans but she could tell that her love wasn’t going to be put off any more than Octavia would. And, reluctantly, truthfully, she was glad of that. “Okay.”

“Don’t even think about saying no either!” Leaping up off the couch, Octavia stormed over to Lexa and pointed a finger up at her defiantly. “Raven is family to us all and I’m not going to sit back here and wait.” Unable to stand still any longer, Octavia turned on a heel and started pacing. “Anyway… a bar full of Werewolves is going to get twitchier than it already is if you turned up riding that badass rep. whereas together we show that we’re all togeth- wait? You said okay?” she glanced at Clarke and saw the amusement writ clearly upon her face. “She said okay?”

“Yes,” Clarke chuckled. “Lexa said okay.”

“Well…” Octavia grinned sheepishly. “That was unexpected.”

Hopping down off the top of the ladder, Lexa landed nimbly beside her Sister. “I figured it would save you two from sneaking there after I left. And you’re right, my turning up could just set everyone panicking and our main priority is keeping Raven calm and getting her out of there.”

While Clarke and Lexa got weapons, Octavia quickly let Lincoln know where they were heading and secured an SUV for their journey. He wasn’t happy in the least about anything but even he had surprised her and just told her to stay safe and get Raven home instead of being all macho and overprotective about it.

Tapping the steering wheel impatiently, Octavia couldn’t help but wonder if Clarke and Lexa wouldn’t try and leave her behind and just run into Polis. It probably would have been quicker than the SUV with their speed. With every second that ticked by Octavia wondered if she was going to have to just drive there and kick their butts later, but they rounded the corner and came into view. A glance at the clock on the dash stilled Octavia’s tongue before she could tease them about taking so long. What had felt like hours passing to her, had been only a couple of minutes.

As soon as they climbed in, Octavia started the powerful vehicle up and set it moving down the drive. The moment the wheels hit the main road she stuck her foot down and set them speeding towards Polis. Looking in the rear-view mirror, Octavia took in the quietness of her friend and the concentration on her face.

She couldn’t feel the power she was using but she knew Lexa was checking up on Raven. Which, in a speeding vehicle wasn’t always the easiest thing to do. If the person or area being checked on was on the move it wasn’t as bad but the other way round the motion of the vehicle could be distracting so Octavia tried to keep the vehicle as smooth as possible until she felt the faintest whisper of power and Lexa opened her eyes. “Is she at the bar still?”

“Yes, she’s more agitated though.” Which, Lexa thought, was putting it mildly as she was looking pretty pissed off about something being said to her.

Deferring to Lexa’s skills, Octavia turned her eyes to her. “So, what’s the plan?”


	67. Chapter 67

Lexa watched intently using her power and the mirror behind the bar as Octavia made her way through the crowded bar towards the corner where Raven was. She could feel the nervousness rise and fall through everyone as they recognised Octavia and were instantly soothed by her smile and gentle greetings to those she recognised. That ability to charm and soothe, and that she was known, was why Octavia had gone towards the group first and not herself or Clarke.

Clarke could do the charm in spades but most of the Were’s in the bar didn’t know who she was or they would get wind that she was the Vampire Queen. As for herself, Lexa knew that she wouldn’t be able to go near them without them seeing quite clearly that she wanted to rip their spines out. Her lighter clothing could only conceal so much and right then it was helping her to blend in at the bar ready to act if, or when, action was needed.

As Octavia neared the table, Lexa watched as Raven saw her and her face and aura brightened with relief.

“Thought I might find you all here.”

“Octavia?! What are you doing here?”

Octavia pushed her way around the table with charm and a couple of well-placed elbows until she could slide in next to Raven. As she did so she surreptitiously took Raven’s hand in hers under the table and wrapped Raven up in a calming blanket of power and shielded her from the stress and high emotions.

“Well, Raven is supposed to be on call for us for security and you all ran off with her so I decided I might as well come in and have a drink until she’s ready to go.”

“You shouldn’t be here!” Nathan hissed.

“Why? Gustus has always said that the bar is for everyone… just like we welcome everyone at the mansion.”

“This is pack business.”

“Pack? There is no pack in, Polis.”

“They want to change that,” Raven whispered as she clutched Octavia’s hand.

“Really? Then I guess you will be handing in your notice to Anya then? We can’t have two lots of rule at the mansion. Some places might allow it but you know that we need to be sure we can rely on everyone there not to have a separate agenda.”

“You would stop us setting up a pack?”

“In Polis? No, that would be up to you and every other Werewolf in town. But… you would have to find employment elsewhere.” Octavia looked around the table at them, forcing them to meet her eyes. “I am surprised though. Maybe you could clear something up for me? After how you were all treated by your old packs setting up a new one and dealing with all the infighting was the last thing any of you wanted? Nathan, you yourself was beaten up and exiled just because the Alpha felt like it. Simon, you left so you could be with Ryan instead of being forced to marry a woman. Just about every Werewolf in this bar, everyone in Polis has come here and settled away from pack life and suddenly you decide you want what nearly killed you? You want what nearly ruined your chances of happiness? We’re family. If there is something you are missing, something you need, you talk to us so we can help. You don’t plot behind our backs.”

Through the mirror, Lexa watched the other Werewolves around her as conversation dropped to a whisper while they all listened in on Octavia’s conversation. The tension in them and the room dropped and Lexa wondered how much of it had been because they had feared the thought of a pack been set up and forced upon them?

Not everyone was looking too pleased with Octavia’s words though. Lexa could feel the animosity and tracked it to a table in the far corner opposite the one Octavia and Raven were seated at.

“Drink?”

Trying desperately not to overreact to the sight of Clarke and just how relaxed and gorgeous she was managing to look serving drinks behind the bar, Lexa nodded and watched as she put a glass with ice in down on the corner of a white napkin and poured a shot of scotch into it. Lexa couldn’t help but admire the sway of her hips and just how snuggly her low slung leather pants cupped her ass as she walked away.

Picking up her glass, Lexa took a sip of the fiery liquid as she surreptitiously read the note on the folded napkin before pocketing it. Apparently, Gustus was busy babysitting a young Were not used to changing and going by the hastily but precisely drawn sketch, Clarke had been able to sense trouble at the same table she had.

Catching Octavia’s eye in the mirror, Lexa ran the tip of her finger by the corner of her eye. Octavia showed no outward sign that she had noticed but Lexa felt it as Octavia’s power reach out across the room and touched her own. Guiding her, she showed Octavia where they could feel the most danger coming from.

Taking advantage of the crowded bar, Lexa made her way closer to their table. As well as being what Lexa felt sure was the real main threat in the room, which was saying something in a room full of highly-strung Werewolves, there was something off about their auras.

The more she focussed on them, the more convinced she became that they were really the main problem. They were Werewolves. At least that was the feeling she got off them at first. If they were Werewolves though, their auras should have been green like all the others there but every now and then it flickered.

Lexa tried to get a look at their faces but there were too many people around and even when she got a glimpse they managed to keep their faces concealed. Even with her power, she couldn’t get a good enough look.

That part of her powers had only recently gotten that clear to where she could see faces but since that day it had never glitched how it was with them. It was like trying to look at them through shattered glass.

Meeting Clarke’s eyes, Lexa nodded for her to come over. The sway of her hips was just as alluring from the front, especially when coupled with the view of her midriff left bare by the crop top that was lovingly cupping her full breasts.

Dragging her eyes higher was difficult as she knew what was under those clothes and that it was hers. But it was also worthwhile just to get caught in the soft smile and blue eyes that seemed to be even more beautiful when framed by the playful sway of her hair as it hung in loose curls around her shoulders.

“Gustus’ going to be pleased with the takings tonight,” Lexa chuckled as Clarke poured her another shot of whiskey.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, everyone at the bar is drinking faster so you’ll serve them.”

“There are people here other than you?” she husked lustily as she stripped Lexa with her eyes and let her love see all the hunger she was feeling for her.

Lowing her head, Lexa gripped the edge of the bar and took a breath to stop herself from leaping over the bar to jump her. “Fuck me,” she muttered softly.

“Later love,” Clarke smiled in promise as she ran her fingertips over the back of Lexa’s hand. The eyes that glinted from behind the fall of dark hair that had tumbled into her face shone with desire and love, and the promise of what was to come as soon as they were alone. “Now, did you want anything else besides a drink?”

“Oh, I can think of a few things now… all of which would get me arrested in a public place. But,” she gestured for Clarke to lean closer and pitched her voice so only she could hear it. “Those at the table, I can’t see their faces, not even with power. Can you?”

Clarke kept her eyes locked on Lexa’s as she reached out with her powers again. Cutting nimbly through the jumpy energy of the Werewolves and the calmness that surrounded Octavia and Raven she circled around and around the table of five men… or was it men and women?

Everything was fluid about what she was looking at, their faces, gender, auras and, as Lexa had said, their faces. “I can’t see them. Has it ever done that before?”

“Until we shared power I was limited with how clearly I could see but the colours of auras was always something I could rely upon. I was thinking it had gone glitchy on me.”

“Just on those five though? I can see everyone else better each time we share power.”

“Then what?”

“Something or someone interfering? I know it is nearly the full moon but until Octavia spoke the tension in the room was off the charts and heading towards a fight breaking out between the Werewolves or worse.”

“Worse?”

“A battle between the Werewolves and the Vampires at the mansion for starters.”

“Yeah, that’s definitely worse,” Lexa sighed. “I’m going to see if I can’t move a little closer to their table before we get Raven home.”

As she continued to soothe Raven’s nerves, Octavia kept half an eye on Lexa and Clarke. Lexa especially as she seemed to have her attention trained on the table across from theirs.

“So, come on Nathan, why the sudden desire to create a pack?” Octavia stiffened as they averted their eyes and looked furtively between each other and Raven. “Change of question, what’s Raven got to do with this?”

“She’s changed!” Simon growled.

“We saw her eyes glowing,” Nathan explained. “The same as yours and Lexa’s do now. That’s a Vampire trick.”

“Everything was okay until Lexa got here!”

“Simon. I know you’re still pissed at her for what happened to Ryan but that was an accident. And this,” she pointed at her eyes. “This is just everyone growing in strength and coming into power we should have held already.”

“So why have you singled Raven out for it? We’ve seen the Vampires, you, and Lexa all getting stronger while all the Werewolves are getting left behind!”

“They’re not holding anything back with the power if that’s what you think. They’re not directing it to only go to certain people or picking out favourites in any way. I wish I could say for sure that you will all be able to be touched by it but you might not. Octavia already had some abilities in her that opened her up to receive it. Just be patient. Now… why did you drag her down here when you know she was on the way to see us?”

“I- she usually comes with us before the full moon.”

“So it’s normal for you to force someone, Nathan?”

“No… we just wanted to… understand.” Nathan rubbed at his forehead as he tried to make sense of why it had been so important to get Raven away from the mansion and to the bar. Pain streaked through his head, setting his teeth on edge and making his beast growl through his throat.

Octavia felt Raven’s grip tighten on her desperately as they looked around the bar as all the Werewolves started growling and the room filled with tension.

“It’s okay,” Octavia soothed Raven gently, increasing her power in an effort to protect her as her friend whimpered. She met Clarke and Lexa’s concerned eyes across the bar.

“Get Raven out of here,” Lexa ordered but it was too late, Nathan and the others stood up and blocked them in the corner. She turned back towards the other corner. While all the other Werewolves were hunched over like they were about to change at any moment, the figures at the table sat there calmly. And even though they were looking right at her, Lexa still couldn’t make out what they looked like.

Lexa spared a glance across the room to where Clarke was being blocked behind the bar by a wall of Werewolves that were facing her whilst the others were surrounding her to create a barrier.

“You have grown strong, daughters of Pramheda and Blake. As have you Clarke, Vampire Queen.”

Ignoring the fact that the words were being spoken by every Werewolf in the bar at the same time, Lexa focussed upon the puppet masters controlling them. She couldn’t see with them with the Werewolves blocking her view but she could still see their weirdly flicking auras.

“Who are you? What do you want?”

“We want you dead.”

“Doesn’t everyone?” Lexa rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically while probing the Werewolf barricade with eyes and power to try and find a weak point. “So is this a personal thing? Did I beat your ass at some point? Afraid it happens so often I lose track so you will have to remind me.”

“You will give us the respect we deserve!”

“Respect? Respect is earned,” Lexa laughed derisively. “And you are hiding behind and talking through a wall of Werewolves… you don’t deserve no goddamn respect!”

“Let them go!” Clarke demanded.

“No! They are all ours now!”

“Let them go or we will make you,” Clarke gritted out as she hopped up onto the bar. With the extra height, she could see what she had felt. Octavia was managing to keep Raven perfectly calm and out of their control and what she was doing was loosening the effects upon Nathan and the others too.

“You can do nothing! The Wolves belong to us!”

“No, we don’t!” Reaching out, Raven touched Simon’s hand and watched his eyes flicker to her hand and start to clear.

“You are just one, child!”

“No, she isn’t!” Simon felt like he was swimming back into himself through a lake of fire and hatred with Octavia and Raven’s calm presence lighting the way. Putting his hand on Nathan’s shoulder, Simon felt him shudder and relax.

Clarke focussed on the Werewolves and the colours of their auras. It was hard to see at first with them standing so close together but she finally made out a flicker of blue amongst the green and realised they were all connected.

“They are under our protection.”

Seeing what was happening, Clarke hopped down off the bar and lay a blanket of calming power down across the wolves nearest to her.

They sagged, eyes clearing slightly as she protected them from the effects of whatever was being used upon them. On the very edge of it, she could feel the touch of Octavia’s merging with it and strengthening it until they touched every Werewolf in the bar.

She could feel Lexa in the centre of it all. Despite her confrontational attitude towards the strangers, she was perfectly calm but she was holding it in so fiercely. For one moment, Clarke thought she the dark mask of Heda covering Lexa’s eyes and wondered when she had found time to apply it? But as Clarke looked at her all she could see and think about was the pureness of the golden light of Lexa’s aura as she built it up. Without words, she knew that Lexa had seen the tendrils herself and knew what her love was planning. “Lexa, my love. Release them.”

“With pleasure!” Lexa grinned in anticipation.

The wave of Lexa’s power that flooded the bar and rushed through everyone in its path was beautiful and pure electric but also surprisingly gentle… to them anyway.

Clarke smiled at the feel of it and the screams that came from behind the wall of Werewolves as they felt the harsh side of Lexa’s power as it ripped through the tendrils between them and the Wolves and severed their control over them. Released, the Werewolves sagged and looked around in confusion as Clarke rushed between them and joined Lexa at the table where they had sat but there was no one there and nothing to say that anyone had even been there.

Lexa looked around carefully as she re-holstered her gun. “What in the hell just happened?”

“I don’t know but I worry that this might be happening elsewhere and Werewolves are being turned against us.”

It was a worry that made Lexa even more nervous. Although Werewolves were still not granted the same rights as Vampires in the eyes of the law, there were still more of them around than there were Vampires and they were almost as strong and as fast.

The thought that ones they thought of as friends could have been turned against them did not sit well with her at all.

“Lexa?”

Turning, Lexa smiled and opened her arms as Raven pushed aside everyone in her way and wrapped her arms around her waist. She could tell that the other Werewolves were taking an interest in what was going on between them but she chose to ignore them unless anyone said anything stupid and just gave them a glare that dared them to try. “Hey, you okay?”

“I am now.” Snagging Clarke and Octavia too, Raven pulled them close so they surrounded her with a blanket of their calming power. She rubbed her face against them all, breathing in the scent of them. “Thank you for coming to rescue me,” she whispered.

“You shouldn’t have needed to be rescued Raven, not from us. I am so sorry for what happened. Whatever that was.” Rubbing the back of his neck, Nathan looked around the bar. “I know we deserve it but… Will- will we lose our jobs over this, Octavia?”

“You weren’t in control of your actions, Nathan, none of you were. There are questions to be answered though,”

“Such as?”

“Where and when it was able to take control of you for a start? If it was just when you got here, then your reasons or dragging Raven away from the mansion were yours. If it happened before then, then there is something out there that can reach into the heart of where we live and influence our actions. Neither sit well with me, Nathan but both can be worked on so you just need to be honest when you get home.” Octavia knew that their first test would come when they tried to get home though. If they meant them harm, their barrier would push them away. Of that, Octavia was sure.

“Ready to head home, Raven?” Clarke smiled softly as their Wolf nodded her head against Lexa’s shoulder and pulled them all closer. “You will need to let go of at least one of us for the journey back so we can drive,” she chuckled.

“She is marking you as pack… as Alpha!”

Lexa felt Raven stiffen and press her face tighter against her in reaction to the outrage in the voice from behind her. “It’s okay,” she whispered. “Hold on to Clarke and Octavia for a sec., okay?” She gave Raven’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze as she looked at the Werewolf that had spoken. “We all know that that move can mean many things, Simon.”

“Yes, but…”

“All you need to know is that we are not trying to make any secret pack at the mansion or in Polis. Raven is our friend, our family. And as such, she is under our protection.”

“Then you admit to being her Alpha?”

“No, dumb ass! I admit to being her family. I’m not a Werewolf and I don’t need people to bow down to me. I don’t want that. You remember what it was like to have a family… before all of the pack bullshit that led you here twisted how you see it?”

Raven held her tongue but she couldn’t help but wonder what they would say if she said that she _did_ want them as her Alphas. Especially, Clarke and Lexa… Mainly Lexa.

Clarke was the most powerful in every way.

Octavia she counted as her best friend and her powers, like Clarke’s, were as delicate and precise as a surgeon’s scalpel.

But it was Lexa’s sledgehammer strength power and often bloody-minded determination that calmed her the most.

Together they made her feel safer than she could ever have dreamed possible but while any one of them had the ability to keep her calm about holding back the change, if she thought about Lexa, in particular, being away for any reason, it panicked her.

“She’s not going anywhere,” Octavia assured her friend gently as her eyes took in the direction of Raven’s troubled gaze. “None of us are. Now, come on, let’s go home. Lexa, we need to go!”

“Why is your ‘friend’ in such a state, Reaper?”

Lexa turned her attention to the Werewolf that had spoken up. He was not one of the ones that worked at the mansion so she had no influence over him. That didn’t mean she couldn’t give him a piece of her mind though.

“Well, not sure if you’ve noticed but there is a full moon tomorrow,” hoping that sarcasm would deflect any further questions, Lexa rolled her eyes at him as she turned away.

“It’s your power messing with her, isn’t it? We’ve all felt it! Are we all going to lose control because of it? Are we all going to become infatuated with you because of it?”

Lexa could feel the fear and violence returning to the bar but this time it was coming all from them and not from any outside influence. “What we are helping Raven with is no one’s business but hers,” Lexa ground out dangerously, her tone more than matching their attitude. “You know me… my reputation?” She could tell by the way they backed up that they did. “Then unless you stand with me or against me, stand out of my goddamn way!!!” Helping them on their way, Lexa imagined her power as a plough blade of calm and eased them aside so they could leave.

After the roiling emotions within the bar, the street outside was like stepping into a bubble of calm. Taking a deep breath, Lexa filled herself with it and the cooler night air. Looking up she took in the brightness of the moon with the little sliver missing off its side. Lexa glanced at Raven and saw her eyes shifting as she looked at it too. When her eyes dropped back to hers though, they were just calm and normal human eyes… or as human as they could look with that metallic sheen in them anyway. The main thing as far as Lexa was concerned though was that they were calm.

“Would you like Lexa and Octavia in the back with you while I drive?”

“I want all of you,” Raven half pouted.

“That’s not really possible…”

“Would it help if I drove for you?”

“Ryan? I didn’t see you in the bar?”

“That’s cause I wasn’t there,” rubbing the back of his neck and head, Ryan ruffled his platinum blond hair and tried desperately not to look guilty under the weight of their gaze.

“Who were you spying on?”

“Simon,” he admitted. “He was acting really strange just before he left. More agitated than normal and then I saw him with the others. Tried to put it out of my mind but I couldn’t and… well… please, don’t tell Anya but I kind of got someone to cover for me and got here as soon as I could.”

“You saw them take Raven?”

“They did what?! God! No! If I had seen anything like that I would have tried to have stopped them and then got Anya or one of you! Shit! That is not like any of them, my Queen, please, you must believe me!”

“It’s okay, Ryan. Something was using them. Controlling their actions. We don’t know what yet and we don’t know right now when it got control of them. You said they were acting strangely, how exactly?”

“Simon was with me in our rooms, he was a little agitated… erm, something to do with what happened in that new tunnel I believe?” He shot Lexa a rueful smile of apology for his husband’s actions.

His smile slipped a little as he heard the noise from the bar rise as the door was opened. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Simon close the door behind him. From the deep lines upon his brow, he knew Simon had heard their conversation. “I went to the bathroom and when I came out he was just standing there, looking at everything like he had never seen it before. I tried to give him a kiss before he left and… he rejected my touch.” Ryan frowned sadly at the memory and refused to meet Simon’s eyes. “He acted like I disgusted him and then he left without a word. I- I saw him meet up with the others. They didn’t say a word, just looked at each other and walked out.”

Lexa watched Simon’s face intently as he crossed the street. When they had been in the bar he hadn’t really shown too much remorse at the thought that he had been controlled but hearing that he had hurt his husband how he had looked like it had broken him. He looked downright terrified about it as he wrapped his arms around Ryan and held him close.

“Oh god, I don’t remember doing that, Ryan! I would never want to hurt you like that! Not for any reason. Not after what you went through with those bastards at school!”

“I know you wouldn’t, Si,” Ryan quickly assured him.

Looking over his shoulder, Simon looked at the four women waiting by the SUV.

“How do we stop anything like this from happening again, my Queen? How do we fight back against something that can just take over and lure us from our home?”

“I do not know yet. First, we need to find out just what we are up against. We will find out though and then we will fight back”

“How can you be so sure of that when you don’t know what’s doing it?”

“Because,” Octavia finished for them all. “The other option is losing and that is unacceptable.”

“Exactly. One thing we did find out tonight though is that my Lexa here can cut their control and make them scream. Now, we are heading back to the mansion. You are more than welcome to come with us or you can stay and enjoy what’s left of the night.”

“I’d better get back and take my shift over again before I’m missed but you can stay-”

“No, I want to be with you. Let me go tell Nathan in case he thinks something happened and I’ll be right out.”

“Cool,” Raven grinned in anticipation, “looks like I get to have you all in the back seat after all”


	68. Chapter 68

Big and fat, the last missing sliver finally filled in, the moon hung low over the trees. A shadow darted across the almost too bright surface before flashing back down amongst the trees. The screech of the owl reaching Lexa’s ears through the open window along with the subtle scents of the night.

Even if she couldn’t already feel the release in tension, the relative silence after all the howling that had echoed across the land and the owl returning to the air would have been sign enough that danger was over.

Not that there wasn’t still danger around.

There was always danger.

Even though the moon would appear full for a couple more days, as far as the Wolves were concerned it had passed over from full to ‘waning’ and they were no longer under its sway forced to change.

The predators that usually owned the night were free to claim it back and roam once more without finding themselves on the menu any more than they usually would.

Lexa smiled, relaxing back into the arms that slide around, across her hips to wrap around her waist. She tilted her head, exposing the line of her throat to the warm lips that caressed a line along her flesh to her pulse.

Bodies pressed flush together, they swayed gently, watching the moon and listening to the soft snores drifting across the library from the couch. A particularly loud snort had Lexa dipping her head, a chuckle running through her as she felt Clarke’s own suppressed humour shake her as her lover buried her face between her shoulder blades.

It was a good sound. A peaceful sound. One to be relished after what Raven had had to endure to find peace that night.

Lexa was glad that she had had Octavia and Clarke there to help her out if needed as the full moon had added a whole other level of complexity to it that their time spent before had barely scratched the surface of. It made those times feel like trying to contain an excited puppy whereas this had been all enraged beast in comparison.

Lexa was happy though. She had come out of it sweaty, rumpled and exhausted from trying to calm Raven’s change but she hadn’t had to call on Clarke or Octavia too much and Raven had actually slept through most of it. And she knew that next time they would know what to expect and maybe, hopefully, Raven would have even more faith in them and that would make it even easier for her.

Turning in Clarke’s arms, Lexa smiled as she took in the sight that awaited her. Raven had decided she would be more comfortable on the couch and had ended their time with her head cushioned upon Octavia’s lap. Just in the time she had been looking out of the window she had managed to go from laying neatly on her back to being sprawled on her side with one arm hanging off the couch, her fingers brushing the carpet.

“How is our sleeping beauty doing, O?”

Octavia brushed Raven’s hair back from where it had fallen across her face again… seriously, it was no wonder her friend preferred to have it in a ponytail to control it. Once it was back out of the way though, she could see the lines of her friends face made soft by sleep where her head lay against her lap. “Wonderfully… though if she drools on my leg any more I might just have to accidentally let her roll on to the floor.”

“Would have thought you would have been used to the drooling by now.”

“Yeah, but that’s from a cute baby… and occasionally Lincoln,” she grinned. “Usually this level of drool from Raven requires a dangerous amount of tequila shots… And it is _never_ cute.”

“Shut up, O. You love it,” Raven smirked and cracked open her eyes as Octavia jumped at her words. Sitting up proved more difficult than she had expected as apparently someone had replaced her bones with a heavy syrup that made her feel like she was moving in slow motion. Once relatively upright though, she quickly pulled her hair back and looked at her watch to confirm what her body already knew by the lack of pull from the moon. “Wow… I was out a good while, huh?”

“Yep. And you snored every second of it too.” Pulling Raven closer, Octavia gently ruffled the top of her head. “How are you feeling?”

“Good,” Raven smiled. “Very good.” Tears suddenly welled up, pricking the back of her eyes and she threw herself into Octavia’s arms as relief washed through her. There was still such a long way to go but for the first time, she actually felt like she had a shot of seeing it through and getting to hold her baby at the end of it.

She just hoped she would get to see Anya holding their baby too.

Moving around the library, Lexa removed the privacy protection they had in place. Almost instantly there was a firm but almost hesitant knock on the door. Seeing who it was with her power, Lexa unlocked and opened the door.

“Anya?”

The woman’s eyes moved past her, a soft sigh of relief leaving her as she looked at Raven before looking back to her. She didn’t say a word. Not one word. But Lexa knew. Stepping aside she gestured for her to enter.

Raven clutched at Octavia’s hand nervously as Anya moved towards her with a slow, measured stride almost as though she was afraid that she might bolt… Which, given how she had been dodging her all day for fear of a confrontation at such a vulnerable time probably wasn’t an irrational fear but Raven hated that she had caused it.

She had promised herself that she would tell Anya what was going on once she had made it through that full moon with Lexa’s help. But she hadn’t expected the conversation to be taking place so soon.

“It’s okay,” smiling softly, Anya reached out, gently sweeping her hands across Raven’s shoulder and down her arms under their hands touched and fingers entwined.

“Anya, there’s something I need to tell you…”

“I know.”

“It’s about…”

“Raven,” Anya gently cupped Raven’s face between her hands, gently forcing her brown eyes up to meet her steady gaze. “I. _Know_ ,” she repeated.

Raven blinked slowly, frowning as she tried to work out what Anya thought she knew. ‘Cause she couldn’t possibly know _that_. Could she? “You know what?”

“I know that you, Raven Reyes, are pregnant.” She gently shushed Raven, stilling her words and held her gently captive with her touch before she could deny anything. Keeping her eyes on her, she willed her to see the love and understanding within them.

“H- how…?”

“I know you, Rae… And I would like to think that, apart from a couple of lapses which have allowed Lexa to get the jump on me, I am pretty observant… At least enough to spot that you haven’t had a period in a while and that you have had a couple of mornings of feeling sick. You had me scared for a while, especially with all the sneaking around and not saying anything.”

Anya took a breath that shuddered through her as she thought about all the terrifying thoughts that had gone through her mind.

“Took me a while… Especially with how you’ve been avoiding anything that might lead to a deep conversation. But I put things together… How everyone was acting… Looked up symptoms online… Google is a scary assed place for things like that…. Everything seems to lead to porn. And… well, yesterday I caught you looking at your stomach in the mirror when you got out of the shower and I knew…”

“I knew it! I’m fat, aren’t I? She wailed.

“What? No! You gorgeous, dumbass! There is absolutely nothing to be seen yet but… Raven…” tipping up Raven’s chin, Anya caught her lips in a soft kiss. “I can’t wait to see your body grow and change… I know it’s not going to be easy. I’m guessing that’s what all this running around with this lot has been about?”

“Yes,” Raven admitted quietly as she looked at Octavia and the others. “They’ve been helping me keep calm so I don’t change and lose the baby.”

Knowing full well the risks and just how unusual… nearly impossible it was for a Werewolf to carry a baby full term, Anya nodded in understanding. “If it will help I want to be there for you too, Raven. As much or as little as it takes I want to be there for you.”

“You’re not going to ask whose it is?”

Anya sucked in a breath. “That doesn’t matter. I love you, Raven. The baby is yours and if you’ll let me be a part of your life… I would very much like to be as much a part of his or hers too.”

“You are so damn sweet, Anya. There’s something you need to know though… Erm…”

“Were you raped? So help me, I will kill whoever is responsible!” The thought had her bristling, rage surging through her like a fire that turned her vision red.

“No! Now shush… Erm… do you remember that… strap-on?”

Anya felt a blush steal across her cheeks and steadfastly refused to meet anyone’s eyes apart from Raven’s as she shuffled from foot to foot. “Of course but I fail to see what that has to do with anything.”

“Lex… help a girl out would you?”

“Why me? Fine,” Lexa grumbled as Clarke nudged her in the back, a barely suppressed grin on her face. “It’s like this…” she sighed. “Those strap-on’s had been messed with magically… Not only did they do as advertised… which I want not details of thank you. But they worked a little too well at giving a realistic feeling.” She could see realisation starting to filter in as Anya’s jaw started to drop as she put the pieces together.

“Are you…? I’m…?”

“Mhm.” Raven bit her lip, suddenly more nervous than ever as Anya’s eyes kept darting down to look at her stomach and then back up to her eyes as though seeking confirmation. “The baby is yours… ours.”

Suddenly Raven was left gasping, her body crushed against Anya’s as her usually stoic faced girlfriends face broke out into a smile.

“I’m going to be a mom?”

“Yep.”

“We’re having a baby?”

“Yes.” Raven’s chuckle at Anya’s enthusiasm was cut off, the tears springing forth again, Anya dropped to her knees before her and pressed the softest most loving kiss to her abdomen and gazed up at her with a look of adoration on her face. Rendered speechless by the lump in her throat, Raven cupped Anya’s face between her hands and prayed to god that Anya would be able to see all the love she was feeling for her in her eyes.

There was a time she would have thought that something like that, a strap-on getting someone pregnant might have all been a ridiculous practical joke. But then, that would have been before she had faced Demons, Witches and everything else that had been thrown at them.

Now… it was just a wonderful miracle that just enhanced something that was already amazing. The woman she loved was pregnant… and it was _hers_!

Surging to her feet, Anya hooked the back of Raven’s legs on the way and hoisted her up into her arms. Fingers grabbed at her shoulder as she released a startled yip at the move but strong, muscular legs were soon locked around her waist like a vice, a beaming smile spreading across Raven’s as she gazed down from her slightly elevated position.

“Hmm, I seem to remember this position when…”

“Don’t!” Anya warned at the mischief twinkling in Raven’s eyes.

“I’m just saying that maybe…”

“Raven!” Deciding that the best way to shut her girlfriend up was to keep her mouth occupied, Anya wrapped a hand up in her ponytail and pulled her into a kiss.


	69. Chapter 69

As she leaned back against the wall, Lexa closed her eyes and basked in the feel of the last rays of the sun dancing across her face before it dipped out of sight behind the trees with one last bright twinkle. Eyes still closed, she felt the gentle blanket of the night starting to settle across the land even though it was hours before it would go completely dark.

Every moment of her life, no matter what the time, had held a potential for danger. Evil didn’t just live in the dark, she knew that. And in many ways, she felt more at home when the sun went down and the ‘monsters’ came out to play. There had just always been something about that moment of the day though. That moment when the light released its hold when it felt like something clicked over inside of her and she became even more aware of her surroundings and everything that called the night its own.

Lexa had always thought it was something to do with the extra danger posed by the Vampires waking up that made her hyperaware. Then she had thought maybe it was more to do with the fact that she herself was a monster… a fear that still held her in its grasp no matter what anyone said. And even though the Vampires could now be awake at any time of the day or night if they wanted, she still felt that click over within herself.

Sliding her hip off the edge of the window ledge, Lexa turned and made her way across the room to where Clarke was waiting on the library couch. She was quiet, her body still but the look of hunger and appreciation in her blue eyes as they slowly roamed all over her body made Lexa’s breathing hitch and her body tighten in response as desire she’d foolishly thought sated reawakened and coiled within her hotter and brighter than ever.

Lexa’s breathing settled into the same rhythm as Clarke’s. Every breath they took made her intensely aware of the rise and shift of Clarke’s beautiful body. The way her low cut top and the high split in her skirt cupped and displayed more than it concealed when she sat just right. And it made her aware of how the skintight pants Clarke had persuaded her to squeeze into, pressed tormentingly against the tender flesh and raw nerve endings between her thighs and hugged around her abdomen with just the right amount of pressure to remind her of Clarke’s hands upon her, pressing with tender restraint.

Clarke smiled and silently agreed with the growled of disappointment that rumbled out of Lexa as Octavia’s precious big screen TV chimed up to say a video chat was coming through.

She wasn’t sure if Lexa was aware of it or not but she definitely became more predatory when the sun went down.

Not that she wasn’t dangerous at any time but making love at that time could be even more interesting and rewarding than usual as that was when Lexa was more likely to bite or get a little more aggressive in her desire to pleasure her into oblivion. She always did her best to check first that it was okay but there were times when, in the heat of the moment, she could be persuaded to forgo that… with the aid of a bit of hair pulling or aggression on her own part.

Their needs, sexual or otherwise, always seemed to line up though and Clarke knew that if she showed any signs of not being on the same page, Lexa was so in tune with her needs and intent of giving her nothing but pleasure that she would back off in an instant.

Clarke loved that with Lexa’s strength increasing to almost beyond most normal Vampire levels since they had first shared power, not only did it mean that she had someone to test herself against in the gym but in the bedroom. It made them even more of a match.

She no longer had to restrain herself for fear of hurting or killing her in the heat of passion like she would have if she had still had human strength. Now she had a lover, a soul mate, who wanted her just for who she was and not for any perceived political gain from doing the nasty with the Queen.

Brushing Lexa’s hair back with a gentle glide of fingers as she sat beside her, Clarke, kissed along her jaw and nipped gently at her earlobe. “Bet you’re regretting arranging a chat with May now, huh?” she whispered as Lexa whimpered in longing.

“Evil,” Lexa muttered out of the corner of her mouth as Clarke stilled any hopes of getting her own back by raising the remote and connecting the call. “Hi, Adrian,” she grinned as he rolled his eyes at her continued use of his full name. “We were expecting your mom, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, she had another call come through earlier than arranged just after she put this one through. She’ll just be a couple of minutes.”

“Are you sure everything is okay, Aden, you look a little troubled?”

“Ma’s a little mad with me,” he admitted sheepishly and just a touch defiantly as his Mother walked into the room.

“And I blame the pair of you for this too,” May stated as she looked at the bemused couple on the screen. “Go on, tell them why, boy.”

“I-”

“Fool child wants to quit the farm and go be with you at the mansion!”

“Ma!”

“We need you here!”

“No, you don’t!” Desperately he tried to rein in his frustration so she might actually listen to him… and so that they might too. “There is more than enough family here to take care of the farm and pack business! I want to do something more… something that will help more than just pack here. Ma…” Aden placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling the quiver that ran through them as she struggled to hold on to her emotions. “We’ve kept apart from everyone for so long and still trouble found us. Lexa saved us and I want to help them.”

Lexa leaned closer. “Aden… you don’t owe me anything if that is what you’re thinking. I didn’t help you to gain anything.”

“You called me Aden,” he grinned.

“Bragging will make me switch back to Adrian,” she warned gently. “And I mean it… helping you was the right thing to do and no one owes me anything.”

“And I feel that helping you, to help all of us, is also the right thing to do. One way or another I’ll be heading out of here once I’m old enough… I’m sorry Mom,” he cut her off before she could do more than open her mouth. “I know our traditions but I’m not going to meet any girls around here that aren’t related to me so I would have to leave anyway at some point. Until that happens and I meet someone I want to do something worthwhile. It’s not like I could go to University or anything.”

It saddened Clarke that Aden, as smart as he would, would never be allowed to continue his education past a High School level.

Being a born Wolf he would have had to have been homeschooled his whole life anyway as Werewolves were just not welcome. After that, there were online courses he could take but they cost a lot of money and would have been pretty much worthless where he was. Even the most educated or talented was not allowed to practice their trade anywhere outside of their own pack or places like Polis and the mansion.

Even that could be dangerous for a Werewolf as businesses run by known Were’s had been targeted many times. And as long as going after them didn’t put any normal humans at risk there was nothing the Police would do to help while buildings were destroyed and lives taken as they were still considered fair game by the law.

It was getting better for them since Vampires had been granted rights but it was still a long way off being perfect for even the Vampires.

“Aden, could you give us a moment alone with your Mom?”

“I’m not giving up on this, Lexa.”

“We’ll talk later, okay?”

“Promise?” he looked between the two women desperate for assurance that they would be there for him.

“We promise,” Clarke spoke for them both. The sadness and fear in May’s eyes reached through the screen as her youngest son hurried out of sight with a hopeful smile on his face that made him look even younger than he was.

“Why do they always have to be so eager to grow up?” she sighed deeply. “I don’t like the thought of him leaving, not even to be with you. I know just how dangerous it is there.”

“Unfortunately it is dangerous everywhere, May,” Lexa pointed out gently. “If it wasn’t, we would never have met. None of us would have met.” Reaching out, Lexa clasped Clarke’s hand and twined their fingers together. Yes, the world being a safer place would be lovely but the thought of never getting to be with Clarke made the danger seem worth it.

“You are my Lexa, I would have found you either way,” Clarke whispered as she raised their clasped hands and kissed the back of Lexa’s.

“What is it you want to talk to Aden about later?”

“If he is determined to branch out on his own away from your pack then maybe we could work something out here once he has finished his education. Maybe just a holiday to start with and, if he is still interested after that, an apprenticeship? If it got to that stage, there are many different people here that can help train him up so that when he does return home he can help make your pack even stronger and safer than it is. It would have to be with your blessing though, May. If he turned up unannounced he would just get turned around and escorted right back to you.”

For a moment, May wondered why Clarke had felt the need to emphasise that… and then she saw the outline of her son in the tiny box on the screen showing what was going on from her side. “Aden! That is rude! You know better than that! You were told that they would speak to you later now go finish up your chores or I will not consider the option they have given!”

“Please, Ma-”

“Go!” Pointing emphatically at the door she watched as her son slouched out of the room with a dejected air that made her feel like the worst mother ever until she caught the edge of his hopeful smile reflected in the window. Shaking her head, she turned her attention back to the couple. “Are you sure you would even want that attitude around?”

“After one session of training in the gym with Lexa he would probably be begging to go home,” Clarke chuckled.

“I’m not too sure about that,” May sighed. “Ever since Lexa turned up and rescued him, he’s had something of a crush on her, on both of you. He just wants the chance to be able to impress you both.”

The look of utter bewilderment on Lexa’s face at the news that Aden had a crush on her had May’s forehead furrowing in sadness. That she didn’t use her looks to ensnare anyone was something she liked a great deal about the woman but it was what had happened to her that she just didn’t see herself that way that troubled her. Most girls, even boys, seemed to be browbeaten into thinking they weren’t tall enough, skinny enough, pretty enough, just weren’t enough, by the ridiculous ideals forced upon them by fashion and marketing.

With Lexa though it was different. She was confident in her abilities and carried herself proudly but, before Clarke’s influence upon her wardrobe, she dressed for comfort and practicality and nothing else.

Their love was making her stronger and more confident but May doubted it would ever really change the way she saw herself.

Clarke was extremely confident in her looks and how they affected others but even so, she didn’t use them to seduce. From what she had heard, the nearest that Clarke had come to doing that was with Lexa, and she could tell by the looks they gave each other and the way the interacted that the feelings went both ways with them.

Lexa wasn’t sure what to say about May’s ridiculous statement about Aden so she decided to just let it slide and get that part of the conversation over with so they could move on.

“Think about the offer, May. There is no pressure and nothing will come of it if you refuse. If he comes though, training will be hard, I guarantee that, but he would be free to leave at any time to visit or permanently.”

May nodded, “I will think about it,” she assured them. “Now, I believe my son has distracted our conversation too much from what I wanted to know… How did it go with Raven last night? I must admit that I am a little disappointed not to see her with you so I hope that everything is well with her.”

“She’s resting up.” As was Anya so there was probably little in the way of resting going on. “It was a long night but it went well… very well.”

Clarke smiled as she looked at Lexa. For that full moon at least, Lexa hadn’t needed a great deal of help from Octavia or herself. Not help with power anyway. She had however needed the reassurance that if anything did start to get out of control that they were there. So they had spent the day watching movies, caring for Marie and just enjoyed being together as friends and family until the full moon rose.

That the night had gone so well all round had been a blessing. The Werewolves at the mansion, and in Polis, had been terrified that they would be taken over and used as weapons that some had begged to be locked up or knocked out rather than risk anything happening.

They had all put an extra bit of oomph into the barrier just in case and, before he had staked out the library, Anya had posted watches on all the Werewolves around that wanted it, with strict instructions that if anyone acted strangely the mansion was to be contacted.

They knew they could break the control placed on them, at least they were pretty sure they could, but they couldn’t be everywhere at the same time.

Until they worked out who had attacked them they wouldn’t know if what they had done as a precaution the night before had stopped them, or if they couldn’t do anything when the Were’s were changed, or if Lexa fighting back and severing their power had wounded them too badly to do anything. As usual, there was more that was unknown than known.

“I’m so glad that everything worked out so well,” May smiled. “When she is feeling up to it I would love to have a word with her if she wants to. I feel that I let her down in not been able to help,” she admitted.

“That wasn’t your fault, May. Raven was just too stressed out before. You gave her the hope she needed and then my Lexa was able to take over from there. I’m afraid we need to go now, May. We have another call to attend to. We will be in contact again soon,” Clarke smiled as they said their goodbyes.

As the call ended and the couple vanished from the screen, May felt a chill run through the kitchen and wrap itself around and around her body. Despite the warmth of the night, her breath formed in a cloud as it left her mouth.

Rising from her seat at the kitchen table she reluctantly followed the insistent call of the cold and made her way through to her bedroom. Locking the door behind her, she made her way across the darkened room until she stood before the old floor length mirror standing in the corner. Reaching out with trembling fingers, May grasped the edge of the sheet covering it and pulled it away.

May stepped back as the sheet pooled at her feet and a wave of intense cold radiated from the mirror and slapped at her. The surface of the mirror was coated with a spider web layer of frost whilst the glass behind it swirled with thick fog.

The fog shifted and darkened as a figure stepped closer. May couldn’t make anything out about her unwelcome visitor other than it seemed to be wearing a hooded cloak almost the same colour as the fog and that it scared her to death. It seemed to be tall and willowy but she wasn’t sure if that was just the distorted impression she got because of her fear.

For all she knew, it could be no bigger than the mirror it dominated her through, which would make it only about four foot in height. Even gender was fluid as its voice shifted from feminine to masculine to the point that May wasn’t even sure if it was the only one there or if there weren’t more on the other side of the glass.

“Why did you not insist that Raven should visit?”

“They aren’t stupid. They would only get suspicious if I kept bringing that up all the time. Especially now that they are able to help her themselves.”

“You have let us down.”

“I tried!” May protested.

“Not hard enough!”

“Why do you want Raven anyway?”

“She is the first Werewolf to come into power and we will not have more taken away from us by our creations! Now, find a way to deliver her to us or we will destroy everything you love starting with your precious son, Adrian!”

“You leave my boy alone!” May stepped back as the shadowy figure suddenly rushed forwards like it was going to burst through into the room.

“What was that noise?! You know the punishment if anyone is found listening in!”

May moved to the door and unlocked it. She moved quickly but nowhere near as fast as she could as she flung the door open and stepped aside so the figure in the mirror could see the empty corridor beyond. “There’s no one here.”

“Get that Wolf here! We don’t care how you do it!”

May threw the sheet back over the mirror as the fog and frost cleared to leave behind a perfectly normal looking mirror. If she thought it would help she would have smashed every mirror for a hundred miles but that was just their chosen means of communication right then. Before that, they had used one of her daughters and threatened to use her to kill her family or herself if she tried to stop them.

Leaving her bedroom, May made her way to Aden’s room. She had smelt his familiar and much-loved scent outside her bedroom when she had opened the door but he had made himself scarce in time. May knocked on his door and tried the handle when there was no reply. His room was quiet and without looking, May knew he was gone.

Moving to the window she looked outside and saw the flash of his body as he leapt nimbly over a fence on the other side of the paddock and disappeared into the woods beyond. Going after him would sign his death warrant, as would letting anyone in the family or pack know, or even anyone at the mansion. For now, he was on his own. Silently, May wished him a safe journey and closed his bedroom door behind her as she blinked away her tears.


	70. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever so slightly NSFW at the start ;)
> 
> And maybe a trigger warning as attempted rape is mentioned but there is no description.

As Clarke disconnected their call with May, Lexa reached across and plucked the remote control out of her hand. Wide, blue eyes met hers questioningly and turned to heat in the space of a heartbeat at what she saw.

Crooking a finger, Lexa encouraged her over on to her lap. Placing her hands on her waist, she sighed as Clarke knelt astride her lap and settled her weight right where those tight pants had been pressing and driving her crazy. Lexa’s hands fluttered in indecision against her waist. There was just so much she wanted to do she never quite knew where she wanted to start.

Left hand sliding up, Lexa traced the determined but delicate line of Clarke’s jaw round to the soft warmth at the nape of her neck where soft blonde hair tumbled over and teased her fingers and the back of her hand. Her right hand drifted down over the curve of her hip and strong thigh, following the trail of temptation laid out by the ridiculously high split of her skirt.

Holding Clarke’s eyes with hers, Lexa slipped her right hand underneath the edge of her skirt. The motion of her hand as she slid it further up along the length of her thigh pushed the fabric out of the way, exposing her flesh. Tightening her fingers in the soft blonde hair, Lexa controlled Clarke gently but firmly, teasing her with the warmth of her lips hovering just out of reach.

Clarke could have rushed her or broken the illusion of Lexa’s control in an instant but that illusion, the slowness of her touch, all served to fan the flames of desire higher and higher. Head falling back as the slight tightening of Lexa’s fingers in her hair, Clarke moaned throatily as Lexa caressed her throat with the heat of her breath more than the softness of her full lips.

Finally, Lexa relented, their lips met more fully and Clarke felt a panting moan tumble from her own mouth into Lexa’s as her fingertips caressed under her skirt and found the sensitive area where the top of her leg and the curve of her ass met. The touch lifted her, granting her lover access, curving her hips forward in delight and need, pressing their bodies closer together as Lexa cupped and caressed her ass.

Clarke tangled her fingers in Lexa’s hair and deepened their kiss desperately, eating the throaty chuckle at her greed right out of Lexa’s mouth until Lexa was whimpering as much as she was.

Her smile of triumph at being able to undo Lexa so quickly with a kiss fell away to a thick moan, her head falling back in pleasure as Lexa’s fingers teased between her thighs. With the lightest, most delicate of touches, she skimmed the tips of her fingers across her panties. Vibrations of power radiated out across the fabric and pitched Clarke straight towards the edge in an instant.

Smoky green eyes blazed up at her as Lexa eased her top and bra out of the way. Clarke’s hands fluttered against Lexa’s shoulders then grasped at her head as the heat of her mouth took in as much of her nipple and breast as she could and started sucking ravenously.

It felt as though there was a line of pleasure connecting between Lexa’s mouth, eyes and hands that tugged and pulled, stretching out the pleasure until Clarke shattered into a million pieces for her.

Holding Clarke’s trembling body close, Lexa ran her hands gently up and down the smooth line of her back while she recovered. As Clarke weakly lifted her head up from her shoulder, Lexa brushed Clarke’s hair back from her face and kissed her gently as she reluctantly covered her breasts back up.

“God, I love watching you fall apart for me. So beautiful.” Beautiful… a word that went no way towards doing what she felt justice. It was like being given the ultimate gift to be able to give her pleasure.

Just as reluctantly, she stilled Clarke’s hands and held them away as they reached for her. She would have loved nothing more than for them to have continued what she had started. But…

“Octavia will be here soon,” Lexa reminded her with a soft smile as Clarke eyebrows started to climb in that regal way they did at being denied what she wanted. That what Clarke wanted was Lexa, made her want to just cancel the call and hand herself over to Clarke and let themselves just succumb to pleasure for as long as it took.

Which was usually hours as their passion always stirred them on beyond the point of exhaustion.

“You will pay for that later,” Clarke whispered against Lexa’s mouth before nipping at her lips with a soft growl.

“Looking forward to it,” Lexa grinned impishly.

“Hey, are you two done?”

“For now… unfortunately,” Clarke muttered as Lexa went to unlock the door for Octavia to join them.

“Present from Grace,” handing Lexa the oil lamp to plug in, Octavia rolled her eyes pointedly towards the unlit candles. Chuckling at the unrepentant smirk Lexa flashed her, Octavia sat down beside Clarke. Grinning she reached out and smoothed down a wayward strand of blonde hair for her. In a reversal of how they usually looked, Lexa was looking far too pleased with herself whilst it was Clarke who was wearing the look of bemused frustration for a change. “There… That’s better.”

Lexa locked the door again and before making her way over to the couch and quickly fiddled around with the remote until she was satisfied it was all wired in and there would be no reason to forget to light anything again. “Cool. Remind me to get one of these for our rooms.”

“So how did it go? With May that is,” Octavia teased.

“We cut our conversation with her short… and no, not just because Lexa was in a playful mood. Lexa was right, there was something… off… about her.”

“In what way was May ‘off’?”

Perching herself on the arm of the couch out of reach of wayward and distracting Vampire hands, Lexa flipped the remote around in one hand and drummed restless fingers against her knee with the other while she tried to think just how she had been.

“May was more careful about what she said this time. No strange demands for Raven to travel there. I think I caught her unawares last time with the whole rising from the dead thing.” Reaching out, Lexa gave Clarke’s shoulder a gentle squeeze as her breath caught in remembered pain.

“There was just something off,” she continued, keeping her hand on her shoulder even after Clarke gave her the slightest of nods to say she was okay. “There was something behind her eyes like she was desperate to say something but didn’t dare.” Frowning, Lexa chewed at her lip.

“Even taking into account her worry over, Aden I could see it too.”

“We’d best make sure that someone is with Raven when they talk together next… if they talk again. Aden… that’s her youngest, right? The one you saved when you helped their pack out? What’s wrong with him?”

“He’s decided he wants to spread his wings and fly over to us here once his schooling is over. Maybe even before then. May looked reluctant about that and for more than the reason she was giving. Aden is her youngest,” Clarke explained, “so there could be some reluctance to see her baby grow up and leave the nest… or the pack. But, all her other children did once they were old enough and then returned home once they were ready to settle. We suggested… if everyone is in agreement, that he could come here to finish his education and for training with Anya… He seems determined to protect others as Lexa protected them… An apprenticeship if you will.”

“I can’t see a problem with that. Would prefer it if we could find out just what was going on at home though so we don’t wander into any trouble unawares. Especially with how she’s been so eager to get Raven there.” Octavia hadn’t forgotten that she had been almost as eager to get Lexa and Clarke there too but that could have been politeness. If they suggested going there though she would be sure to bring it up. “Do you think it could be about the babies or with Raven being born a Werewolf?”

“It could be. And unless May opens up to us about what’s wrong it’s just guessing as usual and I’m not willing to risk any of my family on a guess.”

“If we didn’t have so much goin’ on I would go beat it out of her!”

Clarke gently touched Octavia’s arm as she stiffened at Lexa’s mention of leaving. Their friend was still very on edge about such talk. “Well we do, my love. So, there will be no going to beat people up until we have more than just a gut feeling that something is wrong.”

Lexa sighed and slid off the arm of the couch to land with a flop next to Clarke on the couch. “I just worry about Aden. He’s so young and so damn earnest.”

“He is nearly sixteen, my love. Hardly a child.”

“You didn’t see him before all that crap went down that night. Until then he was the youngest most innocent fifteen year old you could meet. Then he was dragged away at gunpoint, had the shit beat out of him and threatened with rape and then just to make him grow up even faster he had the pleasure of holding my face together after I killed them right in front of him.”

Cupping Lexa’s face, Clarke tilted her chin up so she could better see her eyes and the sorrow in them. “You didn’t steal his innocence, love. If you hadn’t been there he would have been killed along with the rest of the pack. I knew most of what happened to him but I didn’t know he had been nearly raped.”

“I don’t think he’s told anyone and I was too busy being held prisoner in the hospital while they checked my blood. I’m not exactly sure that he knows I saw what they did. I made a lot of noise to draw them away from him as quickly as possible so they couldn’t use him as a shield. Unfortunately being so loud is probably what let them get too close enough to get me how they did but if I knew what was coming and had to do it again I would do the same thing all over again.”

Clarke gently brushed her thumb across where the blade had struck. The scar had faded even more since they had started sharing blood and even with no makeup on it was more memory than an actual scar. She smiled as Lexa turned her head and nuzzled and kissed the palm of her hand before cupping it close to her face again. “I understand even more now why he’s crushing on you. I thought it was just because you are gorgeous and saved his life but saving him from being raped too… That would definitely leave a lasting impression.”

“You and Octavia, you are gorgeous. I’m-” the warning looking in Clarke’s eyes stopped her saying any more. She couldn’t help how she saw herself. “It’s more likely that if he is crushing… if… it’s because I’m one of the first women he’s met that isn’t related to him. Now you, he’s crushing on because you are gorgeous and knowing you, you swept into his life all dressed to impress. And to add to his little crush fire he knows we’re an item. But… in the end, I would rather have him crushing than think about what might have been.”

Reaching out, Octavia touched both of her friends. It was more than obvious that they both cared about what happened to the young Werewolf. “We’ll do what we can to help him,” she assured them. “Unfortunately we’ve got more than our fair share of abuse cases living with us and in Polis. If he needs it I believe there are support groups in town that they attend… Grace’s mother helped get them set up.”

“With all that you’ve got here, I’m surprised that the town hasn’t grown up more than it has.”

“I’ve wondered about that too. I think the people passing through need to be looking for something and whatever it is that controls it needs to be looking for something in them too. We’ve had more powerful Vampires and Werewolves visiting and they haven’t felt the need to linger but Grace’s mother, who is relatively powerless compared to most, felt she just _had_ to leave a highly paid job in a major hospital to be here? In a way though, it is good that it has stayed so small so far as it has given people a safe place. If we grew suddenly it would attract all the wrong kinds of attention.”

“Then, is all the UK Vampires wanting to move here going to cause a problem?” Lexa pondered out loud.

“It shouldn’t. Polis is more peaceful now, everyone is pretty much integrated and working together no matter what they are. And with you on our side now who would they call? The law is on the Vampires side now and gradually turning more in the favour of the Werewolves too. And with all the American based Hunters have given up chasing all but the worst cases there’s no reason for them to worry.”

“As long as everything stays peaceful.”

“Lexa! I was trying to avoid thinking of any ‘what if’ situations!”

“I know,” Lexa grimaced. “But it’s there whether we want to think about it or not. The law stays on our side as long as any problems don’t spill over and affect the normal humans. I doubt they would be so forgiving if the UK government felt the need to complain about us taking everyone in, even though they don’t want them around, or if the Fae decided to attack us over here.”

“Now I understand why Lincoln hates it when I, as he puts it, ‘think like a Reaper’.”

“People have a way of fearing what they don’t understand or anything the remotest bit different than them. It has always been that way. Don’t try to take too much on though. I might be Vampire Queen but even I know that I can’t control everyone’s actions and I wouldn’t want to.”

“One problem at a time, huh?”

“Exactly, my love. Anything else would just overwhelm you. And seeing as you decided to tease, I do believe it’s time to see if we can’t work out some of them right now.” Taking the remote out of Lexa’s hand, Clarke passed it over to Octavia to put the call through. “So you can’t hang up if she says something that pisses you off,” she explained at their quizzical expressions. “Though, knowing Octavia maybe I should have it back.”

Octavia was very tempted to stick her tongue out at Clarke for that but settled for an eye roll aimed at Lexa for her chuckle as she put the call through.


	71. Chapter 71

Octavia struggled to hold back a gasp as Amanda answered the call. It had only been a matter of days since they had first spoken to her but she looked so utterly exhausted that she looked like she had aged ten years in that time. She felt sure that she already had the answer to the question on her mind but she had to ask anyway. “Is everything okay there?”

“Rough night,” Amanda sighed brokenly as she ran a hand over her face. She tried to hold herself steady but could tell by the look in Octavia’s eyes that she had spotted the trembling in her hand. “Just haven’t been able to sleep for a couple of days. One of the Police hit squads got too close and we had to do some quick work to relocate ten new Vampires we’d found since we talked last.”

Clarke sat forward urgently. “Is it okay now though? Is it safe or do you need to push things through faster to get everyone out?”

“Actually, finding ten hidden away like that, I’m scared shitless that we’ll miss some and they’ll get left here.” She’d never imagined a day when something like that would bother her but… it was there now. All the pain she had caused making the thought of missing even one even more intolerable.

“We know… But you can’t delay too long and risk the ones you have found,” Clarke warned her gently. “Stick with your original plans as long as it is safe to do so and if any do get left behind and want help we’ll deal with that afterwards.”

Amanda knew that Clarke was right but after a lifetime of doing them wrong it really didn’t sit well. It felt like she would be letting them down and she hated to see the resigned look in Ian’s eyes like he knew she would just give up and take the easy way out.

There was nothing the least bit easy about what they were doing though. Looking at Octavia and Clarke she knew they understood how she was feeling as they had gone through their own revelations about the damage they had done to so many innocent lives.

When it came to Lexa though, Amanda still had trouble getting a handle on what the Reaper was thinking about. Dressed in black, as usual, she was quiet and calm, almost fading into the background with it while still managing to exude an air of intimidation that made Amanda feel like a child still afraid if the dark and what was waiting in it.

Octavia and Clarke obviously had no trouble trusting her though and when Clarke interacted with her directly, Amanda saw a different side to her, a softening of attitude that made her look like every single touch and word from the Vampire Queen was the most important thing in the world to her. She saw it then as Clarke casually placed a hand upon Lexa’s thigh and Lexa responded by leaning into her and placing her hand upon hers to play with Clarke’s fingers. Her green eyes sparkled just a little more, her mouth softening into the slightest of smiles.

Of all the Reapers in the world that Amanda had heard about, Lexa was the one that was held up by her Maunon as the ideal to compare herself to. She was ruthless to the extreme and gave Vampires in countries she never even went to nightmares. And now that Amanda had kind of met her, she could see why she had gotten that reputation but it was the Lexa with Clarke, the woman in love with a Vampire that was the ideal that gave her hope.

“Is Ian not with you tonight?”

Amanda jumped guiltily at being caught lost in thought and felt the blood rushing into her face as though they had somehow read her secret desires. “I- erm- He went to get Denae for you.”

Octavia sat up a little straighter and glanced at the couple at her side. “Where is Alston?” not that there was anything wrong in Ian being the one to get Denae. They had never even met the Vampire but felt like they could trust him more than the Fae. But it did seem out of character with how the Fae had been fawning over Denae when they had talked before and Octavia could see that Clarke and Lexa felt the same.

Amanda’s mouth twisted into a half grimace at the thought of what had happened. “We don’t know where he is,” she admitted. “When I got back from sorting out places for all the new Vampires he had gone. He didn’t say anything to Denae about leaving, just said he needed to go for a walk and that was all. She keeps saying he’ll be back but…”

“You don’t think he will be?”

“Honestly… I’m not sure what to think, Lexa.” And that troubled Amanda. “He was acting off since we talked and I don’t know if he was taken, or if he just figured that he wasn’t going to get what he wanted, or even if he was just acting as a spy for the Fae. I don’t know if we should be looking for him or just looking to get the hell out of here fast and… frankly… that pisses me off. Not like we haven’t got enough to worry about already!”

Lexa felt for Amanda as she gave a deep sigh of frustration and rubbed at the back of her neck and dragged her hand through her colourful hair like she was trying to shake off all the agitation. It was easier, but no less dangerous when the only person you had to worry about was yourself and everyone was watching their backs for you sneaking up on them. “Amanda, I know there are far too many possibilities but if he was going to betray everyone I think he would have done it already. Has Denae tried looking at any of the things he’s left behind?”

“I asked, she says it won’t work though. Apparently, the Fae are very good at shielding themselves and are like a blank space for her. Which was one of the reasons she liked to be around them.”

Before Lexa could ask any more she saw Amanda’s body stiffen and heard the sound of a door opening somewhere in the room she was in. The Reaper’s body relaxed in one regard as whoever entered obviously wasn’t a threat but she tensed in a whole different kind of way as Ian moved into view and helped Denae take a seat in front of the screen.

The Vampire lightly touched Amanda’s shoulder and Lexa was struck with the urge to smack their heads together as he misread her stiffening in delight at the contact to be revulsion or rejection and stepped back like he’d been slapped and quickly schooled his face into an expression of cool disdain. Feeling Clarke’s fingers tighten upon her thigh, Lexa held her tongue and was rewarded by a discreet caress of fingers striking sparks along the path of her femoral artery.

While Octavia greeted Denae and Ian and caught them up with what had happened with the Werewolves and at the bar, Lexa contented herself playing with Clarke’s wandering hand while keeping track of the conversation.

“Denae, do you know of anything that could control them like that and hide its aura from us?”

“I’m afraid that when it comes to auras my knowledge is limited, Octavia. Myself I can sense power and spells being used but I can’t see different colours like you can. In fact, until Lexa and Clarke started sharing out so much power I thought that how you see it was just limited to Reapers… I never dreamed that Vampires would ever have the same abilities. And you say that Raven can see it now too? That is remarkable.”

“Why is it so unusual for Werewolves to have power though? I’ve read so many damn books over the years I should know everything but everything I thought I knew has gone right out the window the last couple of weeks even on what I thought I knew about myself… and when it comes to Fae and even Werewolves I was already lacking on them.”

“Me too,” Octavia admitted. “The Fae just never had anything to do with anyone, that we knew of anyway, and my Maunon just said to leave the subject alone. Werewolves… even the ones I know like Raven don’t seem to really know much about their history beyond what they knew of their own pack.”

“Same for me… along with a fair few beatings if I dared do more than ask how to kill somethin’. Didn’t need to know where they came from to do that.”

Hearing the slip in Lexa’s accent, Clarke gently brushed the back of her neck with her fingers until she released her tension with a long exhale of breath and leant into her touch just a little more. “My knowledge of Werewolves is pretty limited too. When I first heard about them it was all second-hand stories that were so old they had been reduced to fairy-tales. I believe it wasn’t until nearly two hundred years after I’d first heard about them before I ran into one and, well, it was a meeting I would rather forget.”

The Werewolf had been so wildly out of control it made the more modern Werewolves seem like tame puppies. Even though at that time she had had little love for Humans she hadn’t been able to stand by or walk away when she had found him quite literally devouring a small child alive after killing the poor little one's family.

Clarke wasn’t sure if the Werewolf had met up with her kind before but the hatred within him when he had seen her had gone far beyond having his meal interrupted. He had known what she was and had quite simply hated her for it.

“When I was with the Fae I didn’t manage to find many papers that mentioned the Werewolves. What there was on yourselves was pretty scarce but these… I’m afraid what little there were, they were in a language I didn’t recognise at the time and no one would translate them for me.”

“If you didn’t recognise it I take it that the language wasn’t Fae?” Clarke couldn’t read Fae beyond a few words from one period of Fae history but one thing she knew about it was that it had a style of its own that was distinctive and very recognisable.

“It was similar in style but… the best way I can describe it is seeing something written and thinking it’s in the usual Latin alphabet and in then you realise it’s actually Cyrillic and some of the letters sound nothing like how they even look. I copied all of what I found but without someone to try and translate for me, I’m even more screwed than I was the first time I saw them now I can’t… see them,” Denae sighed in sadness and frustration at how helpless she felt without her sight.

“Don’t lose hope, Denae. Grace and her Mother are looking into every option available to help you. No matter what though, you won’t be abandoned.”

“Thank you, Octavia,” she smiled softly.

“Have you been able to work out when you can get back over here yet?”

“My passport is on its way but… well… I felt bad at the thought of just skipping out so easily when they are all stuck here with no other option and now with Alston missing I don’t want to leave in case he needs my help.”

Lexa could understand how she was feeling but it wasn’t really helping anyone for her to stay there. Amanda and the others needed to focus on helping the Vampires and not on having to guide Denae around.

Maybe it was a cruel way to think but unfortunately, it was the truth right then. As was the very real possibility that the woman was wasting her time waiting for Alston. Even if he was in need of help there was little she could physically do. There was a time she might have just been blunt as hell about it but that was before Octavia had started knocking the corners off her rough edges and Clarke had smoothed them down further.

“Denae, we can’t force you to do anything but we could really do with your help here. And I’m sure that Grace and her Mom would rather look at your eyes sooner rather than later. Get yourself over here, please, if… when Alston turns up he can travel over with Amanda and the others if he wants.” Lexa could see the relief on Amanda and Ian’s faces as the Psychic nodded in agreement.

“I… I have a question about this power you keep mentioning… the aura’s?” Amanda admitted reluctantly.

“Ask away,” I’m new to seeing them myself but I’m sure Octavia and Lexa will answer if they can.

“Basically… Erm, what are you talking about?”

Tilting her head in confusion, Octavia sat up straighter on the couch. “You… you can’t see auras?” She had never met another Reaper… another Sister that couldn’t see them in one way or another. Though, until she had met Lexa she had thought that she was the only one that saw them quite so colourfully.

“No. I mean I can sense where something is, mostly ghosts and spirits though, but it sounds like you can all actually see them and tell what they are by their colour?”

“Yeah. Used to be I could just see a blur of colour if I looked outwards with my power, Vampires are red, though Clarke is more a golden red, and Werewolves are green. Now though I can see features in the auras so it looks like I’m just seeing people and I’m getting golds for us,” Lexa gestured between herself and Octavia, “and pale yellow, almost white for normal humans. I believe it’s still the same for you Octavia?”

“Yeah. I’ve seen Lexa able to use her powers with the auras differently too, I’m only just starting to get control of it myself but she can use it to see objects. Before if I was looking at a building on more than one level I would just get auras at different levels then have to try and work out which floor I was actually looking at.”

“That it hasn’t come to you yet means little, Amanda. It will come eventually or it is just that your power talents lie in a different area than theirs,” Clarke assured her at her obvious disappointment.

“Just kind of makes me feel like I’ve been missing out on something.”

“Each of your ancestors had similar powers but different strengths. And after so long being cut off from who you should be those differences might be more obvious. Lexa is stronger because she is actually not that far removed from Bekka. Octavia because she was encouraged to explore that side of herself more. And speaking of Lexa’s parentage,” aside from a gentle squeeze of the back of Lexa’s neck, Clarke ignored Lexa’s ‘ugg’ as she worked out what she was about to ask. “Denae, another question for you. When you got a read of Lexa and knew she was related to Bekka… did you happen to get an idea of who her father might be?”

“Hmm,” even though she couldn’t see, Denae turned her head slightly as though looking back through her thoughts and tried not to dwell upon the horrors that had flooded her mind from her. “I mostly got a sense of Bekka… usually with them, it’s the mothers’ side that is always the strongest but I usually get something from the father. It was like he was there but wasn’t.”

“That sounds about right,” Lexa muttered.

“Lexa,” Clarke warned gently in reproach. Fathers were, understandably, a touchy subject with Lexa and apparently even more of a touchy one at the thought that he might be a Fae. Clarke felt sure that Lexa would have been far happier to hear that her mother had had a one night stand with a thief but then, given that her Maunon, the one she had thought of as her father had tried to rape her and had actually managed to kill her… and that the Fae were currently the cause of her main troubles, it really was understandable for her to be wary of anyone taking up that role in her life even if just by name or species. “It is, was, just curiosity and we will say no more of it unless you want to, my love. Who he was makes no difference to who you are.”

Denae was still having trouble adjusting to the thought of a life in darkness but even in so short a space of time, she had found that her other senses especially her hearing had adjusted and become heightened. It didn’t stop her from walking into things far too regularly but it had helped her to actually read people in a way she wasn’t used to being able to. She could hear Lexa’s soft sigh as clearly as though it had happened right next to her and the soft sound of fabric moving she just knew meant that the couple had done as they always did to offer and find comfort and moved closer to each other. “Is something wrong?”

Not wanting to speak on something so sensitive to her love without permission, Clarke waited until Lexa gave a nod of agreement before she quickly explained about the tunnels the Fae had told them about when she was younger, how they were revealed and the fact that the symbol that opened Lexa’s, mother’s locket also worked to open the tunnel they had found. Clarke realised as she talked that, although Alston would have been a better source of information about the tunnels, she didn’t think she would have felt so free to talk about them if he had been there.

“It really does sound like the tunnels the Fae use. If it is though it’s very unique… When I went down that first time, all those years ago, to reach the nearest tunnel that was active I had to travel thousands of miles to reach it. From what I read there was a time they were everywhere but as their power faded, so did their ability to create new tunnels and ones they already had shrank and vanished. I would have to see it… well feel it,” she grimaced at the reminder that she couldn’t see, “but it sounds like you have awoken it.”

“Does it being open leave us vulnerable to them using it again?”

“I very much doubt it, Lexa. You know the remarkable thing about the tunnel and entrance to the Fae realm when I was first taken there… it was in the middle of a busy high street and no one even noticed. Even the Fae that took me there had trouble locating it until it was opened from the inside. And not one of them could put up a protective barrier that felt like the one I came through that night.”

“Being able to protect against people walking onto the grounds that mean us harm is all well and good. Doesn’t do much to help though when there is someone or something out there that seems to be able to reach in and control the Werewolves.”

“I hate to use this as an example, Lexa but… Titanic.”

“Supposedly unsinkable so they didn’t put enough lifeboats on it? How is that an example?”

“Okay, another example… You. How many times have you managed to sneak into places you shouldn’t have been able to, past well trained and prepared security?”

Lexa glanced towards Octavia and saw her eyebrow climbing and a pointed look heading in her direction. “Erm, probably more often than some would like,” she smirked. “So you’re saying that nothing is perfect?”

“History is full of examples of places and things that are supposed to be the absolute best… and not long afterwards something better comes along. It’s up to you all to adapt and keep ahead.

You have some pretty damn good Healers there and others that are well versed in magic. They should be able to come up with something that could protect an area or an individual against attacks of the mind. From experience though I think whoever it was could be out of action for a time with how Lexa cut their connection. That could be the mental equivalent of taking an axe to the head while dangling over the edge of a cliff if they were deeply connected to them.”


	72. Chapter 72

Standing on the edge of the hole in the cabin floor, Lexa gazed down into the steady sunset glow of their power that still flowed up through the tunnel below. More by instinct than need, she reached out with a hand and probed gently at it with touch and power, feeling its welcoming warmth as it seemed to recognize her.

She knew it wasn’t sentient as such and that it couldn’t actually _know_ her. But it was really hard not to think of it as such when it reacted now it did. Which to Lexa felt like a big dog rubbing against her and licking at her fingertips in greeting.

Clarke said it felt more like a big cat to her. And then she had smiled that enigmatic smile and pointed out that royalty sometimes kept unusual pets when Lexa had asked just how she would know what a big cat felt like. Lexa had finally got it out of her, after a bit of persuasion, that she wasn’t the kind to keep big cats or anything else chained and had taken great delight in freeing them from people less kind when she was able.

Just thinking about Clarke had a wave of love and longing surging through her. She tried to contain it to her own body but almost instantly she felt the brush of Clarke’s power washing through her, nearly pitching her down into the hole as it caressed against everything and buckled her over as the first edge of an orgasm caught her unawares.

Lexa wasn’t as adept at communicating with her power as Clarke was. From her, Lexa could very nearly hear her words as well as her desires just by what she was feeling. And right then, her wicked lover was thinking about how amazing it would be to bring her to a mind-blowing orgasm without even touching her.

Whimpering at the thought, Lexa silently begged her to behave and focus on the meeting she was in. The feeling she got back from Clarke was pure pout and made Lexa smile as it was exactly how she was feeling about the situation too.

She had spent most of her life basically alone, relying on herself, and then she had met and fallen in love with Clarke, the woman she had spent ten years locked in passionate dreams with without knowing why. And just after that first night, despite the circumstances, there was nowhere she wanted to be other than with her.

Clingy was never a word she would have used to describe herself… before. Unfortunately, though, Lexa’s reputation still had others jumpy just at the mention of it… which Lexa appreciated until it got in the way of things. Which it was as the only way the higher-ups in Polis would agree to a meeting was if she wasn’t there.

Usually, it was Clarke that was the one that had to be all calm and reasonable but Lexa had found herself in the position of having to calm down a six thousand, plus, year old Vampire and remind her that eviscerating the locals, while tempting, _probably_ wasn’t in anyone’s best interests.

If Clarke had been left with the possibility of going alone, Lexa would have been first in line to do the eviscerating, as it was though she was going with Lincoln and Anya and they would have guards in the room as well as posted around Polis. And while Lexa knew that Clarke was more than capable of looking after herself in situations Lexa had never even dreamed of, she was close enough to reach her side in seconds anyway if she needed to.

And if she needed to there would be hell to pay!

That didn’t mean her heart didn’t ache to be with her though. Nor did it mean that they wouldn’t need to make sure their rooms weren’t shrouded with the privacy lamps later whilst they made up for it. Not that the lamps helped to keep what was going on a secret when they blasted everyone with power every time.

It just meant they were free to test the limits of the lamps and each other’s bodies without worrying that their screams would draw attention.

Though after Clarke had finished introducing her to the pleasures of her strap-on, Lexa had been pretty convinced that even if they had been stuck on a desert island in the middle of the ocean, everyone would have heard them with how Clarke had wrung, whimpers, pleas and flat out screaming in pleasure from her before she had passed out from it.

The memory of it, how beautiful Clarke had looked so utterly focused on her pleasure as she had worked her cock in and out of her, the echo of pleasure that rippled through her, fuelled by a feeling of smug satisfaction flowing from Clarke as she read her emotions clearly, had Lexa blushing all over again.

Muttering to herself, Lexa dropped down into the tunnel. Not that doing so helped her to escape her memories or the feel of Clarke’s amusement for her ‘escape’ into the darkness. Which was quickly followed by disapproval at the fact that she was alone.

Lexa wanted it that way though. That moment of alone. At least that was what she kept telling herself now she was face to face with its power fuelled glow.

Clarke, Lincoln and Anya were busy working out arrangements for new housing and convincing the Mayor and the Police that they weren’t trying to take over the town.

Octavia and Raven were tending to arrangements at the mansion for when the Vampires from England were able to escape and also working with Grace on protection for everyone that needed it.

Which left her to check out the tunnel. And Lexa felt, even if no one else did, that that was something best done alone… especially as she didn’t really trust the others that were available to have her back.

How could she when there was a possibility that the wolves could be turned against them.

She needed to focus on the layout of the tunnel and how it felt under her power. To do that she was best walking it like a Hunter.

Focused.

Alone.

Searching it with power and eyes trained to use her surroundings as a weapon.

And she couldn’t do that if anyone with her needed to use a torch to see, or if they were asking questions every step of the way… or if she felt like she needed to protect their back or her own from them.

If any of the others, even Lincoln, she admitted to herself, had had the time and said they wanted to come, she would have been okay with the tagging along and any questions that had brought with them. Anyone else though and, no, she would rather go alone even if there had been no concern with beings able to control the Werewolves.

As Lexa started down the tunnel before her she could, as always, feel the connection between herself and Clarke in the gentle touch of their powers flowing together, merging and strengthening them. It was such a beautiful feeling that Lexa never took it for granted but it felt stronger and Lexa wasn’t sure if it was simply because she was missing having Clarke where she could see or touch her or if it was the tunnel, maybe just the quietness of it.

She needed to focus though so Lexa wrapped herself up in their powers and let just the presence of her soothe her while keeping a quiet check on how her love was feeling.

The distance was hard to judge accurately but Lexa figured she had gone just over a hundred meters when her body froze, muscles tensing in readiness even before it really registered that an area of the wall on her right was winking at her.

It was the only way she could think that described the way the colours of the powers flickered as though trying to get her attention.

Lexa moved over to the wall and ran her hand over it. It felt normal and solid, and their power lit it as normal but she knew what she had seen. Closing her eyes, Lexa focussed on the memory of it and reached out again to where there had been a slightly darker area that she had registered almost unconsciously.

As her fingers touched the wall she felt an indentation appear beneath them at the height of where a door handle would be. Opening her eyes, Lexa watched in almost spellbound amazement as the wall faded away beneath her hand to reveal an opening.

When they had rediscovered the tunnel on the mansion side it had been forceful like it had been stripped away. This was calm and quiet and with it came a smell that she was all too familiar with as it had become a part of her life.

After all the years of being sealed up, Lexa wondered if it really was Clarke’s scent from when she had last used the rooms revealed to her or if the tunnel had produced her scent somehow to make her feel at home?

She knew that Clarke could feel her emotions but while she was still trying to work out what she was feeling, Lexa felt Clarke’s power strengthen and solidify at her side. Lexa glanced to her right and let out a breathy “well, damn!” She had expected to see just the colour of her aura but either in a show of her own power or Clarke’s she could actually make out her features almost as clearly as if she had been standing there and she had used her own powers to see her aura.

Lexa was intrigued by what lay in the rooms but she stayed out in the main part of the tunnel and watched as Clarke’s aura of power moved over the threshold and went inside. They had been her rooms and the fact that Clarke had been forced to abandon them many years before didn’t change that. What did change Lexa’s decision to stay outside though was Clarke herself. She stopped just a matter of feet inside the door and turned back to crook a finger at her. At the same time, she made a phone gesture with her thumb and little finger and smirked as Lexa jumped as her phone buzzed in her pocket.

“I’ve no idea how you’re doing that,” she waved a hand indicating Clarke’s aura, “but I do know you’re supposed to be in a meetin’.”

“I called a break so we could be together,” Clarke smiled softly, holding the phone closer as she focused on Lexa through what she could see in the tunnel as well as the husky Texas drawl laid bare by her emotions. Holding out her hand she gestured to her lover in invitation again. “Want to take a look around?”

Following Clarke over the threshold, Lexa looked around the simple but tastefully decorated room before them. It felt… It smelt… Like home. “Why does it still smell of you after all this time?

“Well, I wouldn’t know about that seeing as I can’t smell anything. Could be that it was sealed up really good or maybe it didn’t want you to run off screaming so it made it smell of something you like?”

Lexa snorted. “When have you ever known me to scream? And that doesn’t count!” she blushed as she saw the look on Clarke’s face as she turned to answer.

“Aww, but, baby, you screamed so beautifully while I was fucking the hell out of you last night.” Clarke chucked as Lexa turned all kinds of shades of red at the memory. “I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did?”

“You know I did. It was… you were… wow! I never imagined a strap-on could feel like that.”

“As much as I have enjoyed the pleasure to be found with men over the years, they can be somewhat lacking in the stamina department whereas I can keep going until you are completely satisfied.”

“And passed out,” Lexa mumbled at the memory.

Clarke grinned as Lexa’s redness went up another notch. God, but she loved getting under her skin like that! And the paybacks for doing so were amazing! “I do know something I want to try next time I fuck you like that though.”

“Oh?” Lexa tried to swallow around the nervous desire blocking her throat.

“Yes,” moving her form closer, Clarke skimmed fingers of power down across Lexa’s body, making her shiver. “Next time… I want to let my power flow through my cock and fill you up right when you cum for me.”

“Oh sweet… fuck!” Breathing hard, Lexa clutched at her knees as she bent over almost double and locked her legs to stop herself from hitting the ground as her whole body shook and spasmed at the thought.

Clarke swooped in as Lexa straightened up and caressed the curve of her softly parted mouth with her own. In that form, Clarke could have just passed through Lexa’s body but she controlled herself and focussed on tracing the energy, the power, from her that helped create a barely perceptible barrier. She heard Lexa’s whimper of need through the phone and felt it vibrate through their power as Lexa clenched her fists and resisted the desire to try and force their kiss so they could explore the unique sensations further.

The fire in Lexa’s eyes as she reluctantly drew back lit up the room and made Clarke wish she could just ditch her meeting so they could spend the rest of the day together. With the looks that Lexa was giving her, Clarke knew it wouldn’t take much to persuade her. “I want you so damn much, Lexa… right now.”

“I know. I want you too… always do.”

“But…”

“I know,” Lexa smiled softly in understanding. “Heavy, and very beautiful, is the head that wears the crown.” She brushed her thumb gently across the tingling warmth of Clarke’s lips and heard her sigh in her ear over the phone as she felt the extra power she put into it. “You need to get back to your meeting before they start to wonder what’s going on. I’ll see if it will let me seal your rooms off for me again then you can check them out when you want.”

“I might not have time to give you the ‘attention’ that I want but we do have a little more time to look around before I have to get back in there.” Skimming fingers of power down Lexa’s arm, Clarke gently encouraged her further into her old resting place. It looked so familiar and yet when she thought about home now it was a person and not a place that she saw. She watched Lexa as they walked around, seeing the rooms and everything in them through her reactions.

“I’m not sure if it’s because I can smell you in here so strongly or what but everything feels so familiar. Not a strong déjà vu feeling but I kind of know what I’m going to see before I look.”

Although Clarke could feel Lexa’s emotions almost as clearly as though they were her own and sensed no anxiety, she looked towards her to gauge her reaction to what she had said. “Does that worry you?”

“Hmm, no,” Lexa smiled. “It could be because it’s how I would decorate a room… it could be some lingering memory of Bekka’s… it could just as likely be because our power is so closely entwined now. All I know for sure is that it feels right.”

A cloth covered easel in the corner of the room caught Lexa’s eye. “You paint too?”

“Draw, pencils or charcoal mostly. Well, I used too, not anymore.”

“Is it okay if I have a look?”

“Of course… I should warn you though, the picture is of Bekka.”

“Not… naked is she?”

“Ha! No,” Clarke elbowed her tenderly in the ribs with a tingle of power for her teasing. “I told you, we were just friends and, believe it or not, we were all civilized and wore clothing back then… most of the time anyway,” she winked.

Even though the rooms were immaculately preserved, Lexa carefully lifted the cover over the easel and made sure it was free of the work underneath before removing it. “Whoa,” she breathed softly as she stepped back. “That is… wow!” There were no cameras when Clarke had done it but no camera could have done such beautiful work. It might have been done in charcoal but the detail was so fine and perfect it looked like it was done in 3D.

Lexa knew it was a drawing of her Great, Great, Grandmother but apart from one very telling difference, she could have been looking at a picture of her own Mother. It was the difference that almost broke Lexa’s heart. “It’s stunning, Clarke. Why did you stop drawing?”

“It was to be a wedding gift. After the church attacked us though all I could think of was Bekka and this piece, what it was for, and I just had no desire to work on anything else again. And looking at it upset you…” she sighed regretfully. “I should have told you not to look.”

“No! I’m okay,” she smiled reassuringly. “I meant it, it is beautiful and I’m glad I saw it, Bekka meant so much to you. I just got a little sad because my Mom never got to be happy like that.”

“Lexa,” sighing softly, Clarke cupped her loves face between her hands. “It is far too easy to dwell on the sadness but think beyond that and I’m sure you can think of many times when it was just you and your Mother and you were both happy.” She could feel them coming back to her, lighting her emotions and the strength of her aura. “There they are,” she smiled. “Those are the memories we need to hold on to instead of the pain. Took me a hell of a long time to work that out and I still have my dark days.”

Sighing deeply, Clarke looked over her shoulder and glared at the knocking on the door. “Looks like time just ran out. Will you be okay alone?”

“I’m never alone when I can feel you and your love,” Lexa smiled softly. “You go get that meeting over with and I’ll meet up with you later.”

“Looking forward to it,” Clarke purred. “Just in case you were in any doubt… I want to fuck you into unconsciousness again and again.” Chuckling wickedly in anticipation, Clarke gently eased back on their connection and listened in on the phone as Lexa grumbled at her and tried to catch her breath. “I will see you later, my love. Stay in contact.”

“I- I will,” Lexa gasped around a spasm running through her. “God, you are evil and I love the hell out of you.”

“And I love you too. And I mean it, Lexa, stay in contact.” She felt the answering caress of Lexa’s power like a warm breath running through her as she hung up the call. Clarke smiled as she wrapped her arms around herself for a moment and held on to the feeling before pocketing her phone and heading back to the meeting.

Lexa looked around once more and covered the stunningly beautiful drawing back up. Even with Clarke’s presence and power running as a calming background hum within her, Lexa was still aware of the same feeling of comfort and déjà vu from the rooms. Turning on her heel, Lexa was about to head back to the main part of the tunnel when a flash of colour near the bed caught her eye. Head swivelling, Lexa turned to face it, her body stiffening in anticipation of trouble until she saw what it was.

Even given the magic that ran through the tunnel it was a stretching science, reason and imagination to breaking point to believe that the scent of Clarke’s perfume that lingered there was because the rooms had been sealed so perfectly…

A rose laying on the bedside table looking as though it had just been picked… that was pushing the limits of any form of magic that Lexa had ever read about. And even if she did accept the preservation abilities of the tunnel that didn’t explain the rose for one simple reason. It didn’t match the décor and every inch of the rooms was decorated in Clarke’s immaculate colour coordinated sense of style and even to Lexa’s eye, she could tell that the blue rose just didn’t go with the subtle and stylish creams and gold’s.

What it did match though was the colour of her tattoo. It was the same kind of rose that her Mother had loved and made sure to have around her.

Tilting her head on one side, Lexa studied the walls and ceiling. “Impressive work for something that’s just supposed to be a tunnel.” That she wasn’t freaking the hell out, Lexa knew was down only to the fact that she could feel no malevolence directed towards her. In fact, with how it had kept Clarke’s things safe and given her one of her mom’s favourite roses, it felt like it was doing the inanimate object version of holding up its hands to show it was being nice. “Really hope you’re not just trying to lure me into a trap. Wouldn’t do anything like that, would you? Yeah,” Lexa chuckled. “I’m losing my mind.”

Reaching out to touch the rose, Lexa pulled back before her fingers brushed against it. There was probably a far more rational explanation for it being there than a tunnel conjuring it up for her. Until she knew for sure though she didn’t want to risk moving it or taking it out of the rooms in case it started a chain reaction that had it decomposing.

A rustling sound froze Lexa mid-turn. Head snapping around she looked back at where the rose had been. Had. The table was empty but that wasn’t the thing that had her stepping back in shock.

The wall around the headboard of the bed was draped with branches of delicate blue roses that… yep, they were growing out of the wall itself!

Lexa had thought that the blue would clash with the cream and gold but it blended in beautifully. And for the life of her, Lexa couldn’t think why decorating and colour coordination seemed to be so important right then when a tunnel that had belonged to the Fae was suddenly growing roses.

“You don’t belong to them anymore though. You gave Clarke protection and shelter all those years ago and you have offered the same to the people at the mansion. You belong to us.”

Lexa had heard houses talk. The creaks and groans they made as they settled and cooled for the night. And in the way, they just felt alive when people were inside their walls. Never before, not until then anyway, had she heard a tunnel give a contented sigh.

She felt Clarke’s power pressing heavier against her and heard her loves unspoken questioning of what was going on. Before Clarke allowed herself to get distracted again, Lexa composed herself and let Clarke feel that everything was okay. She should have left it at that but she couldn’t resist. Slipping her phone from her jacket, Lexa tapped a message in and sent it.

Everything’s OK. What do you think of roses?  
  
Love them.  
  
Especially the ones on your side.  
  
Why?  
  


Lexa rolled her eyes and chuckled when she saw that Clarke had been in her phone settings changing her messenger screen name again. Lextra and Queenie? Really? At least it was better than the Lexi-Loo it had been before.

Going to send you a pic.  
  
Everything is OK. Do not panic or freak out. Just feel me and you’ll know I’m OK. OK?  
  
Alycia Pramheda!! Tell me what is going on right now!!!  
  
Ooo, full name?!  
  
OK, OK, Lol. Taking the photo now.  
  


Feeling’s Clarke’s impatience, Lexa quickly took the photo and sent it. She knew the moment that Clarke looked at it but the ripple of surprise and then the gentle probing as Clarke did the power equivalent of a pat down to check for wounds.

I think the tunnel is trying to be friendly.  
  
It never did anything like that before.  
  
Maybe it just likes me more?  
  
If it tries giving you chocolates next I’ll be having words with it.  
  
Seriously though… are you sure it’s okay?  
  
As sure as I can be about any of the strange shit that keeps coming up.  
  
Know how it feels like the barrier knows our powers? It’s like that but… more. It can’t talk but I think it’s doing its damnedest to let me know it’s happy it’s being used again. If the tunnels were like this with the Fae maybe they didn’t want to tell Denae quite how much they had lost.  
  
With the tricks they like to play to appear stronger, I could see that being the case.  
  
I’m going to start checking out the rest of it now. Love you, Queenie <3<3<3  
  
Love you more, Lextra. If anything else comes up, LET ME KNOW!!!!  
  


Lincoln shared a look with Anya as Clarke placed her phone on the table right in front of her with a quiet click. Most people would have apologized for the interruptions but then there was only one Vampire Queen and the others in the meeting had, so far, been quite pushy with their attitude. Maybe a reminder that they weren’t the most important people in their lives was needed.

With all the grace and poise that came with thousands of years of experience, though Lincoln was willing to bet that Clarke had appeared into the world with all that regal grace already in place, Clarke arranged herself in the chair and gave him the slightest, most subtle of nods to carry on.

He wasn’t sure what messages she had gotten from Lexa but he had felt her concern even though she was hiding it well from anyone that didn’t know her well. If it had been Octavia investigating the tunnels on her own, Lincoln knew he would have been climbing the walls in agitation simply because he hated being away from her.

When he had first persuaded Octavia to give them a chance he had lost count of how many times he had had to literally hold himself down in a chair or in bed to stop himself from following her into the bathroom because having her out of sight was unacceptable. It was something he still had trouble with.

“Continue,” Lincoln waved a hand dismissively at the people seated across from them. “Explain to us again why you would much rather leave the good people in Polis vulnerable to attack rather than accept our obligation free offer of help?”

 


	73. Chapter 73

As Lexa left Clarke’s former rooms she turned and looked at the entrance once more.

There was still no malevolence coming off of anything but with every step across the room it had been harder and harder to deny the feelings she was getting off of the fabric of the tunnel. Harder to deny under the weight of what felt like its anxiety that it wasn’t more than just a little bit sentient.

Just because she couldn’t hear or understand what it was saying didn’t mean it wasn’t trying to talk to them or wasn’t feeling things in its own way.

Clearing her throat and hoping she wasn’t making a fool of herself, Lexa looked around and addressed the whole tunnel. “Erm. Thank you for looking after everything for Clarke. Would you mind hiding it all again until we can come back down later and she can see for herself what you’ve done for her?”

A feeling of excitement filled the air and Lexa saw the colours of their power pulse brighter through the wall. It understood her, or maybe it could just feel her, either way, Lexa felt it was happy because they would be making use of it again.

As smoothly as it had disappeared under her hand before, the wall built back up and became solid once more. Running her hand over the smoothness, Lexa let a little power trickle through her hand into the wall and watched as it pulsed like the beating of a heart before merging with the rest of their power.

“Thank you. You really are remarkable. And I’m not just talking to myself am I?”

A single blue rose petal drifted down from above and tickled past Lexa’s nose and into her waiting hand. “Well… okay then.” Lexa ran the pad of her thumb over the velvet softness of the petal and closed her eyes against the sting of tears as the scent of roses filled her senses far in excess of what one petal could ever create. It smelt like summer and felt like the brush of her Mom’s hand against her cheek. “Ease it up there,” she begged softly as she felt Clarke’s concern increase.

There was no ‘feeling’ from whatever the tunnel was made from but the scent eased up and Lexa felt like she could breathe again without being shot back into another round of heartbreaking memories.

_**Queenie:** Are you OK?_

_**Lextra:** Yes. Everything is fine  <3_

_**Lextra:** How’s it going there?_

_**Queenie:** Ugg. They’re being stubborn about everything._

_**Lextra:** Want me to come kick their asses?_

_**Queenie:** Lol, that is a tempting offer, for many reasons ;)_

Feeling the heat in Clarke’s power, Lexa felt a blush rising in her cheeks even as a grin spread across her face because she could elicit such heat from her without even trying. But as just being in the same room as Clarke effected Lexa just as badly, it felt only fair.

_**Queenie:** I feel the same when we’re together._

_**Lextra:** Lol, get back to your meeting, Queenie._

_**Queenie:** Stay in touch._

As she pocketed her phone, Lexa could feel a building happiness surrounding her that wasn’t her own. “Oh, I see, you’ve missed having Clarke to protect, huh?” Another petal floated down from above. She chuckled at what she took as an affirmation. “Mmmhmm, and I thought it was me you liked.” A second petal drifted down and tickled across the tip of her nose again.

Realising that even if the tunnel did understand her words on some level that she could only guess as to what the rose petals meant, Lexa decided to just go on any emotions she got off the place instead.

Feeling it was happy or upset seemed more reliable than taking petals to mean something good when it could just as well mean it was going to drop a boulder on her head. Of course, as a plan, that only worked so long as she took feelings of happiness to be good and not that it was happy about getting to drop a boulder on her head.

“Oh shut up brain,” she grumbled. “Well, here’s hoping you really are a nice tunnel and not some kind of schizophrenic psychopath ‘cause I’m about to walk all through you.”

A trail of perfume and shower of petals floated down ahead of Lexa, leading further down the tunnel leading towards the mansion. “You would be very handy at weddings,” Lexa chuckled as she followed the fragrant path laid down for her.

Where the petals came from, Lexa never saw. Even when she was looking up they just appeared from nowhere and drifted gently down. And after she had gone a couple of steps they vanished from the ground. Only if it was in her hand or clung to her clothing did they stick around. But the moment they left her hand and touched the floor, they were gone. At least, Lexa realised, they didn’t have to worry about petal trails leading anything unwelcome right to their home.

Lexa already knew by the sparkle of power she had put through it from the cabin side that the tunnel snaked underneath Bitten but she realised that it flowed up and down also. Bizarrely though, no matter how tight a bend or how steep the slope, there was never any blind spots to make her worry that anything could be lurking ahead of her.

It made Lexa wonder if the unease she had felt when they had reopened it at the mansion had been more to do with somehow sensing that something was trying to control the Werewolves.

If the tunnel really was as sentient and protective as Lexa was hoping, it would not have liked the thought of being used to hurt anyone any more than Lexa had liked been used by Titus most of her life.

As she walked along the path of rose petals, Lexa reached out with her power. She let it brush over everything, probing only lightly just in case there was some way to get blood from a stone and it retaliated with more than a petal. She felt the smooth perfection of every inch of the walls, floor and ceiling gliding warmly beneath her power. It was always the same width, always the same height and Lexa was pretty sure that there wasn’t one speck of dust or cobweb anywhere.

_**Lextra:** Hey, we should move down here!_

_**Queenie:** Oh? Found something interesting?_

_**Lextra:** Yeah… perfect cell signal down here! Lol  <3_

_**Queenie:** -_-_

Lexa chuckled as she felt Clarke’s emotion at the exact same time as her reply came through. Rather than interrupt her with another message, Lexa sent her love between their connection while she pocketed her phone again and kept walking.

“Hey!” She looked up and glared at the ceiling as a full rose instead of a petal bounced off her head. Another one landed to her left and Lexa realised that while she had been teasing Clarke she had obviously missed the tunnel doing something important.

The wall still looked and felt normal under her power or as normal as something so unnaturally perfect could feel. But as she looked towards it she saw a shift in the way her power flowed through it and roses bloomed from the wall in the shape of an archway.

“What the hell?” Lexa whispered quietly. Placing her hand on the wall in the middle of the arch, she searched around for sign of an indentation like she had found where Clarke’s rooms had been but it was just warm and smooth to the touch.

Focussing her power, Lexa traced the symbol that opened her locket and had opened the tunnel for them. It glowed upon the wall, gold shot through with a hint of blue that had Lexa frowning. Blue? She had never noticed blue within her power before and unless she was seriously mistaken, it was the same blue as the roses and her tattoo.

What scared her more than a little bit though was that when the Werewolves were being controlled the tendrils of power connecting them had been blue, albeit a darker cobalt compared to the almost pastel, baby blue now in hers.

Had it always been there and she just hadn’t realised or had breaking their control of the Werewolves somehow tainted her aura?

The symbol glowed brighter and then vanished into the wall to join the rest. Even with that small amount, Lexa watched as the blue tracked delicately through the rest. Chewing her lip nervously, Lexa tapped the outline of her phone through her jacket and debated whether she should trouble Clarke again.

_**Queenie:** I can feel you worrying. What’s wrong?_

_**Lextra:** It’s okay_

_**Queenie:** 10 seconds._

Lexa read the message twice, frowning in confusion as she tried to work out what it meant. Ten seconds? Her thumbs hovered and stuttered over the keys for a moment.

_**Lextra:** Huh??? 10 seconds?_

_**Queenie:** You’ve got 10 seconds to start talking before I’m down there on your ass making you talk._

At the threat… or promise, Lexa wasn’t quite sure which way to take it but her usual calmness failed and she scrambled to catch her phone before it hit the floor and shattered into a million pieces.

**_Lextra:_ ** _Damn!_

**_Queenie:_ ** _5..._

**_Lextra:_ ** _Hey! That was quick! Hold on!_

**_Queenie:_ ** _3..._

**_Lextra:_ ** _Erm, just wondering where the blue in my power just came from!_

**_Queenie:_ ** _Lexa… there has always been blue in your aura…_

**_Queenie:_ ** _You didn’t know?_

**_Lextra:_ ** _-_- no. But… actually *SIGH* I can’t see my own aura. I just assumed it was all some kind of gold like Octavia’s. I see my power though and now there’s blue in it and there wasn’t before._

**_Queenie:_ ** _Oh! Well, I don’t know if Octavia can see it but there’s blue that shines through where your tat is. I thought it was something to do with that when I first saw it as it’s the same colour._

**_Queenie:_ ** _You’re worried it’s something to do with what happened at the bar, aren’t you? I can feel it._

**_Lextra:_ ** _Yeah._

**_Queenie:_ ** _It’s been there since I was first able to see your aura._

**_Queenie:_ ** _And at the bar… whatever… whoever… that was, the blue of their power looked different and felt different too._

**_Lextra:_ ** _I didn’t notice._

**_Queenie:_ ** _You were too busy kicking their asses. When you cut their ties though I could feel them stronger for a moment and it didn’t feel nice._

**_Queenie:_ ** _Your power… it’s stronger than anything I have ever felt but it always feels… pure… good._

**_Lextra:_ ** _I don’t ever hurt you with it do I?_

**_Queenie:_ ** _Never. Even when you give it to all to me it only ever feels good… healing. Theirs felt corrupted._

**_Lextra:_ ** _I’m glad… that I never hurt you that is. It would kill me to do that._

**_Queenie:_ ** _There is only one thing you could ever do with your power that could hurt me._

_**Lextra:**  :( What?_

_**Queenie:** Hold it back from me. Our powers are a part of us and just like us, they belong together._

Grinning, Lexa ducked her head as she read Clarke’s message.

_**Lextra:** Awww  <3 You made me blush._

_**Queenie:** Good. I love how you blush for me. Now, do you want me to ditch this meeting and join you?_

Lexa considered it, seriously considered asking her to blow off her meeting even though she knew how important it was for no other reason other than just because she was missing her.

_**Lextra:** I would love that but…_

_**Queenie:** But?_

_**Lextra:** If you did we would never get to find out more about this tunnel because I find you too irresistibly sexy and distracting._

_**Queenie:** Lol, and now you’re making me blush. Take care down there._

_**Lextra:** I will <3 I love you so much_

_**Queenie:** And I love you too, my Lexa  <3_

Lexa felt her smile lingering long after the screen on her phone went blank and she’d tucked it away. She was still confused about why her aura apparently had a different colour in it and what, if anything, it might mean. But thanks to Clarke she felt calmer about it now she had assured her it had always been there and wasn’t some new corruption to deal with.

“Which just leave you to figure out,” Lexa stated as she looked around at the walls of their softly glowing, flower throwing mystery.


	74. Chapter 74

Seeing the soft smile on Clarke’s face as she put her phone back on the table with a deliberate gentleness that screamed that she really didn’t want to let go of it and admit that the conversation with Lexa was over. Lincoln quietly closed the door to announce his and Anya’s return and moved back to the chair at her right side and placed a coffee in front of her as they sat down and waited on the return of the others.

“Is everything okay, my Queen?”

Clarke sighed as she looked at the big redhead. “Lincoln, we might be here in a more ‘Official’ capacity but there is no one in the room other than us so please, drop the formalities.”

“Too much of a wrench after _talking_ with Lexa?” She might have released him to be more informal but he still carefully hid his smirk behind a sip of his own coffee as she raised an eyebrow above twinkling blue eyes.

Clarke wished they were somewhere where they could talk freely about what she had learned and felt from Lexa but Polis was separate from the mansion and they had no control over who lived there or what agendas anyone might have.

“I know that what we are doing here is important for Polis, for us all, but I wish I was with Lexa to be certain everything is okay. She’s in no danger,” she quickly assured them both. “I can tell that much. If I thought differently I would pull her out with my bare hands no matter her protests and destroy the place in a heartbeat. But she is finding things I wish I could be there to see and not just feel it second-hand.”

Clarke pulled her hand back and diverted it towards her drink as she realised she had unconsciously started to reach for her phone while talking. “How is everything at home?”

“Going well,” Lincoln smiled at the warmth that rose through him born just from thinking about his wife. “Like you though I wish I could be there with Octavia and Marie. Never thought I could be so in love with someone that every day it gets harder to be apart. And now with Marie… it’s even more difficult to be away,” he admitted readily.

He just could not, and did not, want to imagine them not in his life for even a moment. And now that their life together was free from the restraints and ravages of time, as long as they were relatively careful that was, Lincoln was all too aware of how much the thought of losing Octavia had played on his mind.

As they sat in quiet reflection, their thoughts with their loves, Clarke looked through the glass of the meeting room door at the representatives of Polis as they milled around getting ready to return. That there was no one from the Werewolves, Clarke found troubling. “How do you think the meeting is going?”

Following the subtle lift of her chin, Lincoln narrowed his eyes and studied them thoughtfully. “They are being stubborn but truthfully… it is going better than expected. I think that given the number of Werewolves in town it shocked the hell out of them that they were controlled like that. I am thankful that cooler heads prevailed and they didn’t turn on them. Anywhere else and I could well have ended in a bloodbath.”

“Agreed. It troubles me that no Werewolves are amongst them though.”

“That was actually the decision of the Wolves,” Anya stated quietly as she took the seat to Clarke’s left. “I spoke to Gustus a bit ago to see what was going on and he said they were invited but declined because none of them wanted to risk being taken over and used again. The Wolves are getting antsy though.”

“In what way?”

“They’re just worried and since ‘that’ happened at the bar, there have been rumblings amongst them that they need to form their own group… for protection.”

“You mean a pack?”

“Yes… Though no one wants to use that word. Before now they’ve always just followed Gustus’ lead but they all know that he works for us. Doesn’t matter that that is just to let us know if there’s trouble brewing, to them they just see it that he’s not his own Wolf and wouldn’t have their best interests at heart.”

“If they did set up a pack though that could just lead to an Alpha from outside the pack trying to take over and then they could just end up in the same kind of situation many of them escaped from,” Lincoln sighed.

“I know. Hell, they know too. Which is why Gustus thinks that if we kind of officially made it known to them and anyone else that they are under your protection…” Anya looked pointedly at Clarke. “If they had that he believes the unrest would clear up. And isn’t that what we’re kind of doing with offering to put protection up to keep them safe from being taken over?”

“That’s stretching it a little, Anya.”

“I know,” Anya sighed. “But it might be worth considering, don’t you think? The Wolves have it hard enough anyway with the law being against them and the last thing we or they need is for them to feel even more abandoned and cut off from help when we start helping the Vampires from England. Gustus says there’s already unrest because some of them think that you are holding the power back from them.”

“That is the last thing we are doing. Even if we could control it that way we wouldn’t. The power just goes where it wants.”

“I know, my Queen. I don’t think they would have even of thought of it if they hadn’t overheard Simon, Nathan and the others questioning Raven and also accusing you and Lexa of singling her out.”

Clarke sighed in frustration. “Once we have dealt with this I think it is time we had a proper meeting with Gustus and some of the others. Hopefully, then we can calm their fears before anything gets out of control.”

“You don’t want to help them?”

“They have that whether they know it or not. Werewolves can be a strange lot to deal with though. They always seem to need someone stronger than them to take charge and the moment someone is… they fight against them and try to take over.”

“I guess that’s why they always end up with some bastard in charge that is willing to kill to keep their place?”

“Exactly. I’ve been down that route and frankly, I do not want to do it again. It can be exhausting and very lonely at the top. Having to be scary and in charge all the time and not knowing if the person coming towards you is offering their hand in friendship or trying to put a knife in your back.”

From the look in Lincoln’s eyes, Clarke could see that he had had his taste of that on his rise to his current position. Luckily for everyone under him at the mansion, his experiences had tempered his responses and created a more forgiving leader that had the respect of the people around him and not their fear.

“The Werewolves in Polis have it pretty good and, until now, they have done well to keep it how it is. If we can help them maintain it like that and help them to live in peace knowing that we will help… I will be much happier with that than having to play Queen for them too.”

Anya turned her coffee mug around and around on the table in front of her. Eyes fixed on it rather than the Vampires at her side, she positioned it precisely, adjusting it time and again. “And if you or Lexa being their Alpha, their Queen, is what they wanted?”

Clarke shared a quick look with Lincoln and saw by the furrowing of his brow that he wondered the same as she… Where was this coming from? Had Gustus said something or maybe Raven?

“Anya, has someone said something?” Lincoln asked for them both.

“Not directly. I wouldn’t be good at my job though if I didn’t keep up on everything though. And even before the incident at the bar, it was noticed just how much time Raven is spending with you and how she acts around you and especially, and unexpectedly… around Lexa. I know why now,” she smiled at the thought of Raven’s pregnancy. “But… They keep saying she’s treating you all like Alphas. I can control the gossip to some extent between the guards but apparently, they have too much time on their hands and little control when they get booze in them. They don’t know about _that_ …” she made a baby bump gesture, “so they’re running with what they think.”

Clarke’s mouth compressed into a thin line at the thought of all the gossip. Really, times had been much simpler when she could have made an example out of someone. They didn’t want to rush Raven, and it was her body, her decision and they would respect that above everything. But it was getting to the point that it was bad for everyone that she was still keeping her pregnancy a secret.

“I think that’s why they’ve got a sudden fascination with training with Lexa. They know they don’t really stand a chance at beating a Vampire. Lexa though, they foolishly feel like they should be able to take her on,” Anya snorted at the thought. Even before she’d gained the strength and speed of a Vampire she was more than a match for any of them. “And word got out about her heroics in Tennessee… How she saved them and nearly lost her life doing it.”

“They’re testing her, aren’t they?”

“I believe so. It took talking with Gustus for it to click into place… dumbass that I am I thought they just wanted help with training… hell, maybe that’s all it started as, but I’m not sure that intent is there right now. You are ultimately in charge, my Queen, but, that makes Lexa next in line. Whether you or anyone wants it or not, they are looking to you as their pack leader and that makes Lexa the one they want to test themselves against. It’s all theory of course.”

“And if you’re right?” Lincoln questioned.

“Then maybe it will all settle once they get the protection they want or…”

“Or I will have to save them from their own self-destructive desire to ruin a good thing and knock a few heads together and sit upon their throne too. I have a great deal of respect for your opinion and abilities, Anya… so excuse me when I say… God, I hope you’re wrong,” she sighed deeply. Lexa, Clarke knew, was not going to like it too much at all if the Werewolves were looking to her in that way. She was still resisting the possibility that Raven might be. And it wasn’t because she would be bad at it. In Clarke’s opinion, she believed Lexa would make a great leader simply because she wanted to do right. Lexa though was coming off a lifetime of being controlled and manipulated into doing what she felt was wrong and whilst she would always do good, Clarke knew she didn’t really want to be the one in the lead. Right then her young love needed to be able to love and trust and be accepted.

“Clarke?”

“My apologies, Lincoln. Just worrying about, my Lexa.”

“You feel something wrong? Anya tell our host that we’re leaving!”

“No,” Clarke quickly put a restraining hand on their arms nearest to her and gave them a quick smile of gratitude for their desire to rush to Lexa’s aid. “Nothing is wrong with her.”

Lincoln frowned in confusion at the underlying sense of concern she could hear just below the surface of Clarke’s voice. It definitely seemed as though something to do with Lexa was bothering her and as they were usually, okay always, wrapped up in each other physically as well as mentally, he couldn’t think what the problem could be. “Then?”

“She is used to having to rely on herself. She rides in; fixes a problem, sometimes creates a few,” she chuckled. “And at the end of it all, she just rides off. Now… she’s in one place, having to deal with the fallout of things and being asked for more. She is capable of so much more than she knows though, but I worry she might think we’re asking too much.”

It was more than that but Clarke didn’t feel like talking about her own insecurities with Lincoln or Anya. She worried though that Lexa might grow tired of being with her. That if anything started to go wrong that she would come to resent her and their love for holding her in one place.

Anya straightened up in her chair, hand reaching for her weapon as a pleasant but unexpected subtle scent filled the room. “What’s that smell?”

“That, Anya, is Lexa letting me know that whatever the problem is she’s there for me,” Clarke smiled softly as Lexa’s power stroked through her in a brush of velvet-soft love that calmed and reassured while stating that she was more than willing to stand shoulder to shoulder with her.

Lexa’s power shifted and suddenly became far more intimate as it filled her with the heat of Lexa’s love and desire. It wrapped around and through her, and made Clarke feel like she was being hugged in that tighter possessive way that they both liked.

It flipped a switch inside of Clarke, one that was never even anywhere near to being in an off position since she had gotten her hands on Lexa, and Clarke knew that if they had been together they would have been dragging each other off to the neared quiet place they could find so they could burn up together.

_**Lextra:** You are mine, and I am yours. Always and forever  <3_

“Lincoln… Anya… Let’s get this meeting out of the way with and then, when we can arrange it, we will have a meeting with the Werewolves and find out just what it is that they want.”

 


	75. Chapter 75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of sexiness with a sprinkling of cheese ;)
> 
> And the realisation while I was editing that I must have been watching Carmilla season 3 while I was thinking of this with how the tunnel bounced roses off Lexa's head. At least Lexa got roses and not books. And all the finger under chin head tilts are from watching Wynonna Earp, lol.

As she felt Clarke grow calmer, or at least not as worried as she had been anyway, Lexa continued down the gently winding path of the tunnel that led towards the mansion. It was difficult to judge exactly but going by the amount of twists and bends and the physical closeness she was feeling to Clarke, Lexa guessed that she was somewhere underneath the town itself.

That moment of feeling Clarke’s flickering uncertainty had been chilling and had ripped at Lexa’s heart and soul to feel it. Lexa never wanted to feel it again, especially not when she had felt that the uncertainty had been connected to her.

There had been no wavering in the love from Clarke and only a talk, preferably face to face, would clear up what had been wrong so Lexa tried not to pick it apart or speculate on what she didn’t know. But going by her first impression, it had felt almost like Clarke was concerned that she had rushed her into their relationship and asked too much?

In a way, a huge way, their jump from enemies, in her eyes anyway, to lovers and soulmates had been pretty quick and took the definition of a ‘U-Haul Lesbian’ to a whole new level. But in another way, they had been on a slow burn for ten years. Ten years in which Lexa had been dreaming about Clarke nearly every night and feeling incomplete even before then.

With the life she had led as a Reaper grasping anything good was a must as they were all too rare and she never knew from one breath to the next if that was going to be her last one. And some things were just meant to be.

Pale blue rose petals continued to drift down, caressing her face and filling the air with their gentle perfume as she felt along the smooth walls with a constant gentle press of power. The walls continued to be remarkable by how unremarkably perfect they were. There was just nothing made by man or nature that could create anything like them.

Lexa wasn’t a chatty person by nature. Even if silence it hadn’t been beaten into her she would have preferred quiet and her own company, or at least she had. Now she was finding, the company of close friends and above all else, Clarke much more enjoyable. They filled the gaps she hadn’t been aware of and made her feel complete.

Lexa found though that as she walked the tunnel she talked more than if it had been a normal tunnel. It just felt rude not to talk to it. She wasn’t sure if she felt that want because she was missing Clarke so much even with the connection between them wide open or if the tunnel was doing something magical to encourage communication.

Nothing, not even the appearance of more rose outlined archways or the feel of Clarke’s power could distract Lexa from the ache gripping her though. Leaning back against the tunnel wall, Lexa looked up and down the tunnel from mountain entrance to mansion side. She had to be about halfway through but she just didn’t want to go another step.

It wasn’t tiredness. There were no magic, power or outside influences at work. She just didn’t want to be away from Clarke a moment longer. It was like a nagging ache in her soul to be away from her, dragging her every step and ruining her ability to concentrate.

Lexa knew she should leave Clarke in peace to complete her meeting but, raking her fingers though her hair, she sighed and rolled her eyes at herself for her weakness and reached for her phone. Just holding it in her hands, seeing Clarke’s picture as her background and seeing her name with there as she started tapping in a message, had Lexa’s heart lightening and made her smile.

She gave the message a last read through, checking for any crazy autocorrect related spelling mistakes before going to hit send. Before her finger could touch the screen Lexa was left blinking as the phone was plucked from her hand, and gasping as she was pressed back against the wall forcibly.

Blue eyes shone into hers and Lexa melted into the love blazing at her from them and the soft mouth slanting across hers in a hungry kiss that left Lexa gasping and greedy for more. Wrapping a hand in Clarke’s hair with no care or regard for how perfectly styled it had been for her meeting, and an arm around her waist, Lexa pulled her closer, needing to feel every inch of the blonde beauty pressed against her.

Clarke never wanted to let go or be let go of, but, after a thorough and ravishing kiss, she leaned back in Lexa’s arms slightly while they caught their breath and fanned at the flames of their desire with heated but softer kisses that pulled sighs and moans from them both. “I hope you don’t mind, I just couldn’t stay away from you any longer.”

Chuckling, Lexa slid down just enough to pick her phone back off the floor and hit send on the message. Grinning she watched as Clarke quirked an eyebrow in puzzlement as her phone buzzed at her.

_**Lextra:** Missing you like crazy. Could you come be with me when you get a break in that meeting? Love you so much  <3_

Fingers playing the soft warm strands of dark hair at the nape of Lexa’s neck, Clarke read the message she had interrupted Lexa from sending. As deeply as she felt for Lexa it felt impossible that she could love her more but the spread of warmth exploding through her at the simple message and the look in Lexa’s beautiful shining green eyes, washed away any lingering fear she had been harbouring that Lexa might grow tired of their closeness.

A finger hooked gently under her chin lifted Clarke’s head for the softest most loving kiss Clarke felt sure she had ever felt. Heat spread out from the caress of Lexa’s lips across her own, a whimper bursting from between them at the gentle teasing sweep of Lexa’s tongue caressing the fullness of her lips. Her touch was so tender and loving it made Clarke want it to never end even as she ached to feel it deepen and progress beyond just a kiss.

Lexa gasped and moaned into her mouth as Clarke pressed closer. The increasingly urgent undulation of her hips against her creating a delicious friction and sparks of need that snaked through her body and set every nerve ending alight for her. Sliding a hand down over the perfect curve of Clarke’s ass, Lexa cupped her from behind and swallowed her mewl of pleasure as she shifted her leg and slipped a thigh between Clarke’s to create pressure and pleasure as her hips danced faster and faster against her.

Lexa watched her intently, delighting in the way Clarke started to unravel at her touch, her eyes losing focus, her mouth parting in pleasure as she panted and gasped. She was so perfect and beautiful that just watching her suddenly had Lexa rushing towards the edge of orgasm just from pleasuring her.

Groaning in need Lexa claimed Clarke’s mouth again and pulled her love closer as they sagged against the tunnel wall, their bodies twitching together as they came. “Damn,” Lexa breathed softly, chuckling against Clarke’s neck. “That was…”

“Yep,” Clarke agreed in soft amazement. “Very unexpected and very amazing. Just like you always are.” Nuzzling against Lexa’s neck, she laid a gentle nibble against the pulse her lips brushed against. It kicked excitedly, tempting her to do more than nibble but, amazing herself after what they had just done, Clarke restrained herself… from taking blood anyway.

That didn’t stop her from closing her mouth around the tempting beat of Lexa’s pulse and sucking on it deeply, drawing her flesh into her mouth and worried at it with her teeth until her love mewled and writhed against her a little in protest, before suddenly going limp in her arms as the small pain from the intensity of her sucking, slid into deep pleasure.

That Lexa was so trusting of her and found such pleasure in something that, given her old life, should have scared her, filled Clarke with joy and made her love her more. Tucking Lexa’s hair back behind her ear, Clarke laid a trail of soft kisses down from the bloom of colour at her pulse, following the curve of her throat.

Gently easing Lexa’s head back, she ran the tip of her tongue in a dancing trail across her collarbone and lapped at the indentation at the base of her throat to taste the beads of sweat pooling there before moving up and drinking the moans and sighs from between her lips. “You are so beautiful, my Lexa.”

Clarke leaned into Lexa again with the intention of tasting from her lips again as her love blushed so prettily at her words, but a flutter of blue drifting down between then made her freeze in bewilderment as it tickled the end of her nose and clung to her lips. “What the?” She stared at the petal in her fingers in confusion and tilted her head at Lexa as her shoulders shook with a barely contained laugh.

“I believe the tunnel approves of you being down here.” With her hands on Clarke’s waist, Lexa turned her lover, wrapped her arms around her and held her close as they watched the shower of rose petals falling across the width of the tunnel. She could feel the happiness flowing around them with the soft rain of petals as it mirrored her own joy at having Clarke so close again.

Following the drift of a petal, Lexa placed a kiss upon the crook of Clarke’s neck where it had touched. Closing her eyes, Lexa tightened her arms slightly and breathed in the scent rising from Clarke’s skin where she nuzzled her nose.

It was a strange and beautiful sight but Clarke found that the feel of Lexa’s arms wrapped around her was a beautiful distraction that she couldn’t resist. Her body was warm and strong at her back but soft and curved in all the right places as it fit perfectly to the shape of hers in a way that no one else’s ever had. A soft blue petal drifted and landed against Lexa’s right forearm where it lay across her waist.

Running her fingers over Lexa’s arm, Clarke pressed the petal between her palm and the black leather of Lexa’s jacket. The scent of roses and leather filled her senses as the crushed petal fell to the ground and vanished as though it had never existed.

Reaching back, Clarke tunnelled her fingers back into the delicious warmth at the nape of Lexa’s neck and massaged gently until Lexa gave the soft murmur of pleasure against her neck that she was looking for. She knew that she should be paying more attention to the petals the tunnel was manifesting but with there being no feeling of ill will directed at them, Lexa’s body and her calmness about it all were far too much of a delightful distraction. Turning around in Lexa’s embrace, Clarke jumped slightly and leaned back, studying the wall around her.

“That wasn’t there before was it? I know I was in a hurry to grab you but I think I would have noticed that.” Though with how Lexa affected her that was debatable, she admitted to herself.

Lexa glanced to her side and followed the path of roses where it formed an arch on the wall behind her. “Nope, that’s a new one.”

“New one in that it hasn’t done it before?” She had to ask even though she could tell by Lexa’s lack of concern that it had. When Lexa was alone she could tend to have a quite alarmingly blasé attitude towards new things. Oh, they worried her but it didn’t stop her from carrying on. Lexa with someone around to protect though was fierce, to say the least. If she had thought there was a danger or just something new around, Clarke knew her gun would have been in hand and she would have been trying to drag her out of there the moment the first petal had drifted down.

“New in it wasn’t there before but that’s the… erm… twelfth it’s shown me now. Not sure if it means anything or not though. Thought it might be more rooms or side tunnels but I can’t open them.” As Clarke watched, Lexa traced the symbol in power between the arch so she could see it fade and vanish into the rest. “I’m not making some rookie error with how it should look am I? I’m still more used to doing it on a small scale.”

“No, that’s right.” Clarke traced it out in her own power and watched as it did the same as Lexa’s blue flecked gold power had. She cast a look at Lexa’s aura, wondering if the blue around her left hip had always shone as brightly or if she was seeing it because of Lexa’s concern earlier. The blue directly in her power though, that was new but she couldn’t feel anything wrong when she touched it. “There was nothing like this before, there was just the one tunnel with my rooms and the ones like you have seen at the mansion.”

“I think I’ll be happier about it once we get to see what, if anything, is on the other side but… when you were first shown how to find a tunnel… you said it would give you what you needed?”

“Yes… wait. Hold on,” Clarke quickly realised what Lexa was thinking. “You think it’s changing because it knows we need more from it now?”

“I think so. Won’t know for sure until the tunnel stops tossing roses around play and lets us look but it’s a possibility though, don’t you think?”

Clarke smiled as Lexa rolled her eyes up to the ceiling and raised her voice in an attempt to guilt the tunnel into letting them take a peek. That a reply of some description seemed to come in the form of a rose dropping down to land in Clarke’s hand was a little shocking. “That… that was unexpected,” Clarke breathed softly. “None of the tunnels I’ve ever been through, not even this one, have ever felt so alive and aware before. I always felt safe here but this is very… unexpected.”

“It doesn’t feel bad though, does it?” Lexa asked nervously. “I’m still feeling my way around with the whole power thing but I used to be able to tell if there was anything around that meant me harm and I’m just not getting that here?”

“Neither am I,” Clarke quickly assured here. “Don’t doubt your power, Lexa, I never have. We’re all coming to terms with our new strengths and everything changing around us but trust what you feel,” stepping into her, Clarke placed her hand over Lexa’s heart and gently ran the pale blue rose across her jaw and lips. “If this place meant us harm it could have crushed us like bugs but instead it kept my things safe and gives you roses.”

“Actually it’s giving you roses now… maybe I’m the one that needs to be having a word with it about trying to seduce my woman?” she teased with mock gruffness against Clarke’s lips.

Clarke buried her head against Lexa and tried to suppress her laughter as the tunnel answered her love by promptly dumping a dozen blue roses one after the other right on her head with pinpoint accuracy. She wasn’t sure what went into giving the tunnel the sentience it seemed to possess but Clarke decided she liked its playful way of dealing with Lexa’s teasing. There were far too many in their rapidly expanding family that could do with learning a thing or two from the place.

Plucking a rose off her head, Lexa threaded the thornless stem through Clarke’s hair and tucked it behind her ear. Fingers trailing down the downy softness of her cheek, she cupped her jaw. “I could look at you every day for the rest of my life and just love you more each second. It scares me sometimes,” she admitted with a wry little smile as she ducked her head a little.

Said in any other way, Lexa’s words would have made Clarke’s heart crack apart to hear that something scared her. But even if it hadn’t come after such a beautiful declaration of love, Lexa’s voice remained soft and loving, her touch just as warm as she held her even closer. “What scares you?”

“How much I love you… how I can’t breathe when we’re apart. I never thought it was possible to love anyone or be loved and then every time I see you… hear your voice… touch you, I feel a huge wave of love building up inside me and I feel like I’m about to explode with it or down under it. Then I have to redefine what I thought love even was.”

Gently hooking Lexa’s chin, Clarke gently urged her to lift her chin and meet her eyes. “Oh Lexa, you scare me too, my love, my heart. I wish I could find the right words but there just aren’t enough in any language that expressed just how much I love you.”

Scattering the palm of Lexa’s left hand with tender kisses, she pressed her hand over her heart and placed hers over the heavy beat of Lexa’s. Cupping the back of Lexa’s neck, her fingers finding their home in the silky warmth as she rested her forehead against Lexa’s. Lips sought out her own with a feather-light brush that sent tingles zigzagging through Clarke’s body, lighting fires of needs and love were they touched. Her heart soared, overflowing with love as she gazed into Lexa’s eyes.

Clarke leant back slightly, dodging Lexa’s lips as she moved in for another kiss. “Which do you think is nearer… the mansion or my old rooms down here?”

Brain clouded by emotions and the denial of her kiss, Lexa blinked at the question. The fiery swipe of Clarke’s tongue between her parted lips and the shifting of her body against hers made her brain stutter more but also made her aware that Clarke’s desire was running just as high as hers. “Which-? Why?”

“Because, I love you so very much as much as I like our new petal throwing friend, I need to fuck you right now. Hard!” Nipping at Lexa’s lips and tongue she licked up the bead of blood and swallowed Lexa’s throaty moan. “And I’ve no intention of stopping until long after your throat is raw from screaming my name and I’ve licked and sucked every drop of cum out of you. And I would rather not do it on a hard floor.” Grinning with wicked intent, Clarke supported Lexa’s body with her own as she whimpered and went limp at the thought. “So, which way?”


	76. Chapter 76

“Well, well, look who finally made it home,” Octavia tried but couldn’t contain her shit-eating grin any more than Lexa and Clarke could contain their own. She watched as they walked towards her down the last part of the tunnel that led to the below-ground area of the mansion; taking in their slightly unsteady gait and the way their bodies kept nudging into each other.

As they drew closer to the end of the tunnel and their time alone it wasn’t lost on Octavia that Lexa started wrapping herself back up in all those razor sharp walls to protect herself again, her smile slipping when her eyes touched upon the rooms behind her. It was painful to watch and yet… Octavia’s heart lightened a little when the walls didn’t snap into place completely.

Octavia’s love for them went deeper than friendship and tapped into that part of them that went deeper than family to where their lives and history had been entwined for thousands of years just waiting for them to merge together again. Because of that, even though they all had their own lives she missed them when they weren’t around in a way Octavia felt keenly when she saw them, especially them as a couple, and felt the relief of having them close again like a puzzle piece clicking into place.

The power flowing through the fabric of the tunnel vied with the power flowing from their bodies for sheer brilliance and forced Octavia to work to put on the mental equivalent of sunglasses to tone them down. What caused Octavia to smile though was how lost they were in each other… and Lexa’s very wobbly condition and drunk on love and sex grin. That was a state Octavia was all too familiar with, and one she was looking forward to being in again once the ‘no sex for three weeks’ stupidity was over.

And _GOD_ she was more than ready for it to be over with!

Not that they hadn’t found ways around it ‘cause they had, lots of ways. Sex; making love, was more than just penetration. More than in and out, ejaculate and job done. It had never been that way with Lincoln anyway. Octavia was just getting a little tired of having to over think about what they could and couldn’t do. That sometimes just made her miss the things that weren’t allowed to do instead of enjoying all the things that they could.

“That took you long enough,” Octavia teased them as she pulled them in and gave them a shared hug. “Lincoln and Anya got back a couple of hours ago. Took a bit of convincing to stop them from rushing into the tunnel to find out what was going on.”

Lexa rolled her eyes at Octavia’s teasing and leaned into the warmth of Clarke’s body. She was completely and utterly satisfied, in that state where she felt like she could sleep for a week and yet she was aware of everything around her and, even if she wasn’t able to see auras she felt sure she would have been seeing things in bright colours.

Her body felt swollen, ripe, every nerve ending hyper-aware of every change in the air but especially aware of everything that was Clarke. The slightest touch of her body or eyes, the way she moved and spoke. Everything she did triggered a memory and sent her into spasms that kept her on a knife-edge.

Frankly, it was a miracle, and the fact that there was nothing physically attacking them, that they had actually made it through the whole tunnel with how drunk on Clarke, Lexa was feeling. Looking at her, Lexa could understand why cats lay in sunbeams and purred, as she wanted to curl up around Clarke, bask in her glow and purr too.

“Well I’m guessing it must be safe down there but did you find anything… apart from each other?”

“Hmm, let’s see… What was it now… a somewhat sentient tunnel with a wicked sense of humour and a fondness for Clarke that kept her old rooms in perfect condition… and was it twenty-five possible arch or doorway things in the end?”

“Yes, love. That just about covers it,” Clarke nodded.

Octavia glanced beyond the couple to the tunnel, her eyes narrowing. The ‘somewhat sentient’ part concerned her less than it probably should. She’d been inside it, felt it welcome their power. That and the fact that Lexa was calm enough about that to walk through it… to allow Clarke to walk it and for them to… well ‘do all that’ in it helped with her calmness too.

But there was one part that caught her attention. “Twenty-five? Well, ain’t that a coincidence?”

Lexa straightened up, her senses kicking straight from ‘love drunk’ to ‘ready for action’ in a heartbeat at the slightly cautious tone of Octavia’s voice and the questioning look in her eyes. “What’s going on?”

Octavia gave Lexa’s tense shoulder a squeeze and smiled soothingly at her friend and apologetically at Clarke as Lexa instinctively put herself between them and where she thought any danger would come from.

“It’s okay… Jeez, Lexa, calm down. I would have to check but I believe that our somewhat sentient tunnel friend seems to somehow know the exact number of houses in Polis that Lincoln and Anya were able to secure for use for the Vampires from the UK.”

Lexa forced herself to relax somewhat as she cast her eyes at the tunnel.

“It is nothing to worry about… right?”

“Until it opens up the archways and shows us what’s behind them, we can’t know anything for certain,” Lexa admitted. “I didn’t feel anything bad in there though…” Quirking her eyebrow, Lexa decided to ignore Octavia’s unladylike snort and Clarke’s smirk. “I’m just glad that whatever is going on is nothing immediately serious ‘cause I don’t think I would be much good in a fight right now.”

“Good. You’re home, there’s no need for you to even think about being on guard all the time let alone fighting.” Clarke could tell by the sadness around Lexa’s green eyes and her half smile that she didn’t believe her. Neither did Clarke really but she rewarded Lexa and herself with a kiss that was delicate and tender but left their lips tingling and turned Lexa’s eyes hot and smoky once more.

“What the?” Octavia took a half step back in amazement and gazed up at the ceiling as a petal drifted down and glanced off Lexa and Clarke’s cheeks to come to rest upon their laced hands. Lexa’s soft smile calmed Octavia in an instant as there was no way her sister would look like that and be so calm like that if there was something to fear.

Taking the petal as Clarke held it out to her, Octavia brushed her fingers over the velvet softness as she studied it. She glanced at Lexa, her eyes dropping to her friends hip as she realized just what the colour reminded her of.

“Yup,” Lexa drawled, popping the ‘p’ as she caught the look. Lifting the edge of her shirt she turned so Octavia could compare the colour of her tat and the petal in her hand. “It’s a perfect match… Clarke’s checked… often. Not sure why though.”

“We’ve got our theories though. None of which Lexa is too happy about,” Clarke poked Lexa in the ribs as she gave a very pouty sounding harrumph.

That it was so obviously something Lexa didn’t want to think about made Octavia just want to poke it, and Lexa, with a stick. “Oh?” she questioned Clarke directly, knowing their Queen was more likely to open up and was also more likely to calm Lexa down one way or another if she got too belligerent.

“One theory… Somehow it knows about Lexa’s tattoo…”

“In other words, it has somehow spied on me when I’ve been naked,” Lexa grumbled.

“Oh… Ohhhh,” Octavia breathed softly at the implication that it was that sentient and that it might be able to spy far beyond the reach of its walls.

“Another theory… It somehow knew that Lexa’s mother loved blue roses…”

“How though? She was taken from the Fae realm as a baby or wasn’t even born there, we don’t know for sure? And unless I missed a hell of a lot while Titus was trying to kill me, we didn’t go near any tunnels!”

“Maybe your real Father gave them to her?”

“Et Tu, Octavia?” Lexa grouched.

It was one of the possibilities that Clarke had brought up too but hearing Octavia voice the same opinion made it feel too real for Lexa’s liking.

Lexa knew that Clarke couldn’t see why she was being so resistant about the fact that her Father might have been Fae… and the truth was, Lexa wasn’t really too sure herself and god knows she had been thinking about it a lot since it had come up. Even though she had tried hard not to.

Whoever her Father was they had never been a part of her life and never would be. She just really hated that her Mother had never really lost hope that he would come back for her… why else would she have kept the locket?

There was one other thing about the roses that Clarke knew but that she was keeping to herself because she didn’t want Lexa to question herself and who she was. Just like Lexa’s Mother, Bekka had surrounded every place they had lived with blue roses too… Though, as far as Clarke knew, none of the tunnels they had used had ever felt the need to throw petals and flowers all over them or try to interact with them in any way at all beyond supplying her with a place to rest.

That was new.

Clarke intended to keep it to herself though unless it became an issue. She knew who Lexa was. She knew that the spirit of Bekka had had nothing to do with the woman she loved. But she couldn’t prove that and she also knew her Lexa well enough, to know that she would draw conclusions and start to doubt herself, and question how much free will she had had in her life just because of a flower.

Lexa’s life had been controlled and twisted out of her hands enough as it was and Clarke didn’t want her thinking that their being a couple had been out of her hands. Even though Clarke knew they were meant to be together from the moment their eyes had met, if Lexa had shown no interest in her sexually, Clarke would have stepped back and respected that.

“Whoa!”

Octavia’s breathy sigh of wonder had Lexa turning around to follow her friend's wrapt gaze back down the tunnel. She felt Clarke turn with her, her hand warm and solid in hers as they watched Octavia step around them, a dazed, incredulous look in her eyes as she walked slowly towards the archway of roses that had appeared a little ways behind them.

“Hmm, well that can’t be down to anything in Polis, it’s within the mansion grounds and Lincoln and Anya are home.” Voicing that should have made Lexa worry but she still felt nothing but peaceful and safe as she looked at the bloom of roses.

“Lexa, would you mind?” Clarke nodded at the archway.

Sighing teasingly, Lexa rolled her eyes and stepped up to the oversized archway. “I know ya both know how to do the symbol perfectly well on your own. And it’s not like it’s worked with any of the others.”

“Yeah, but I would much rather watch you do it,” Octavia smiled and enjoyed the extra wash of her power as Lexa traced the symbol out in blue flecked gold. There was the slightest of trembles in the air, a shifting of what was and what was now, and the wall between the archway of roses simply vanished. Octavia breathed out a sigh of wonderment and stepped forwards with Clarke as Lexa stepped aside.

Octavia wasn’t sure what she had expected but nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. They were underground and yet there was a summer meadow with a lake beyond right before them!

Bathed in sunlight it stretched as far and as wide as the eye could see. It was completely and utterly impossible. And yet, there it was.

Stepping cautiously forward, Octavia moved over the threshold from the tunnel to meadow and lifted her face. She could feel the caress of the sun upon her upturned face as well as a light summer breeze; warm and scented with wildflowers. “How is this possible?”

“No idea,” Lexa muttered quietly.

“You not coming in, Lexa?”

“Nope. It’s amazing and all. But this room isn’t for me. I never learned how to swim… don’t like the water… so the sight of that over there,” she gestured towards the lake and shivered; fighting the urge to turn away and run. "That does not make me feel all warm and fuzzy. I’ll be okay if I build up to it but I’m happy right here, thanks.” Lexa smiled softly and encouraged them to go check out the newly opened area while she watched from the archway for a minute longer.

It really was a beautiful area and, if Lexa was reading it right, would be a safe space for the new Vampires to call their own until they got used to being somewhere where attacks weren’t a constant danger.

Or where they shouldn’t be anyway.

Catching Clarke’s eye, Lexa edged around the door and stood with her back to the wall and her eyes fixed firmly upon a specific blade of grass between her feet. By the time Clarke reached her side, Lexa knew every single detail about it.

Taking Lexa’s cold hand in hers, Clarke gently guided her back to the main part of the tunnel and rubbed her shoulders and arms until her love finally relaxed enough to take a breath and meet her gaze. Cupping her jaw, she stroked the still tight line of Lexa’s jaw. “The water… it bothers you that much?”

“It just caught me by surprise seeing it like that. I’ll get used to it but yeah, it bothers me.”

It was there in her eyes, a fear that went beyond just not being able to swim. “What happened?” Clarke questioned gently.

“I- I can’t not now. Not with it so close,” closing her eyes for a second, Lexa lay her forehead against Clarke’s and breathed in her warmth and scent. “I’m going to go do a bit of research before we eat.”

“So, what are we researching?”

“I want you to stay here,” Lexa smiled gently, reassuringly, at Clarke’s puzzlement. “Nothing bad. I can’t deal with this right now but if I know you’re here I’ll be more willing to step inside. If you do research with me I’ll get all distracted and won’t research anything other than what’s under your clothes.” Her eyes shuttered at the thought, lips searching out the familiar shape of her loves. “See,” she cleared her throat slightly and release a rueful chuckle at herself for just how much she wanted Clarke again just from that small contact. “You are too damn distracting. Please, go spend some time with everyone and I’ll be back later.”

Clarke nodded in agreement and watched as Lexa walked away. It was difficult and more than a little bit heartbreaking to see her shudder and turn her eyes away from the sight of the lake. In all her years of ‘stalking’ Lexa and keeping an eye on her troublemaking ways, Clarke had never heard of anything happening that would instil such fear in her.

Until Lexa was ready to say what had happened though, Clarke was willing to give her space and let her come to her. Hopefully, it wouldn’t take Lexa long to reach out though so she could help her.


	77. Chapter 77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations about Lexa's fear of lakes and a reawakening of a part of her powers hidden by the trauma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in posting. I've been _trying_ to focus on my Wynonna Earp fic to get that completed before season 3 starts and Emily makes my version of Bulshar look pathetic. When that is done i'll be trying to give this one the attention it deserves before my brain gets sucked into the vampire/gods mashup it keeps whispering to me about.

With her feet still within the sentient side, Lexa eyed the corridor ahead of her that joined the lower living area and the mansion with even more trepidation than the new lake room that had opened up for the others.

And she knew it was for the others. There was no convincing her otherwise with how in tune the tunnels had been up until then. There was just no way it could make such a colossal error in sentient tunnel judgement and create something that brought back fears and old memories she tried to keep buried.

Lexa didn’t hate all water. It wasn’t like she had a phobia about it to the point that she froze at the sight of the ocean, a stream or even tap water. She could vaguely remember her Mom taking her swimming. Just the scent of chlorine brought back memories of her smile as she had bobbed around with water-wings and her touch keeping her stable in the warm water.

She had never really mastered the art of swimming beyond a frantic doggy paddle. And her fond memories of her time with her Mother had been washed away when she was little and then her ‘Father’ had started her training and there was no time for anything as frivolous as learning how to swim.

Even then, she had no problem over water until…

Lexa couldn’t remember what she had done or what had happened to piss him off so much. Really it had never taken much. But he had dragged her away from whatever she had been doing and decided she needed further training and needed to be able to escape from any situation.

Ropes, chains, duct tape, handcuffs, if he thought of something that could be used to bind her he used it. She’d spent days, tied up, tied down and left alone until she got free. And every time she succeeded the angrier he had gotten. She had been young and thought that his anger had been because she hadn’t been fast enough and, of course, wanting to be good, she had tried harder, gotten better, faster, and had just pissed him off even more.

He had taken her for a drive one day. Lexa could remember being so excited thinking that she had pleased him. And then he had pulled up at a lake and she had still been excited and had foolishly thought that maybe they were going to have a picnic or something. Until he had opened up the trunk and lengths of chains, handcuffs and everything else imaginable and told her she needed to learn how to free herself when there were ‘distractions’.

He had bound her tighter than ever and, at first, Lexa had been afraid that he meant to leave her there and drive away. Then she had felt fear as he tossed her into the confines of the trunk and closed the lid. Trapping her in the dark and the sudden fear that the oxygen would run out.

Lexa could remember the suddenly startling rattle of the engine starting, the smell of the exhaust as the engine had revved higher and higher. The car had lurched forwards, slamming her against the unyielding frame of the car as it had bumped and jolted over something that sounded wooden? A jetty maybe? The engine screamed again, racing out of control as the car left the ground.

The crack of car hitting water, and her head hitting the car knocked her senseless. Water lapping against her cheek and dripping down through cracks she could have been thankful for when only oxygen had been her concern jolted her out of her stupor.

Weighted down and bound, she’d kicked and screamed for him, salty tears mixing with the icy lake water rising around her.

She’d been too young to really understand the idea that her father had done what he had on purpose. But he never came to her rescue, not even after the car juddered to a halt amongst the silt at the bottom of the lake and the water rose higher, numbing her mind and her limbs.

Lexa closed her eyes at the memory of it all. The fear and anguish. The freezing water filling the trunk, covering her, trying to force its way into her nose and mouth. She remembered those last moments, her consciousness slipping away, her body twitching frantically, lungs burning as she tried to hold the water out and wanted to just give in to it at the same time.

She’d screamed, expelling the last of her air into the muffling void of metal and water.

Lexa had never really been too sure what had happened after that. Or at least, that was what she had always told everyone. Even then, at such a young age, she had kept it to herself. But… as she screamed, Lexa had felt something building within her, stronger than the need to breathe.

It had exploded out of every pore and the chains around her had snapped and fallen away, the boot almost twisting off its hinges as it slammed open forcibly even against the pressure of the water and revealed the glimmer of lights breaking through the water above.

Hands had grabbed her, pulling her from the edge of the lake where she had come ashore. An elderly gentleman that had been out walking his dog and had stumbled upon her. He had heard the sound of the car hitting the water but hadn’t seen what happened so had no evidence to prove that it wasn’t the unfortunate accident that her father had claimed over and over again.

“I’ve told her again and again not to play in the car like that! She must have managed to start the engine somehow! Oh god, what would I have done if anything had happened to her!?”

Before anyone could raise any questions or file paperwork against him, let alone recover the car and question all the cuffs and chains, he had had them packed and moved, their names changed. And then he had taken a greater interest in training her.

Lexa sucked in a breath, pulling herself back from the past like she was trying to swim in the waters she had never mastered. Raking a hand through her hair, she looked at the corridor with the usual sense of trepidation she always got from it.

A blue petal drifted down, caressing across her face and touching all the way down her arm and side until it reached the ground and rolled back away from the corridor, moving several feet before it vanished. It felt like an invitation, a plea to return to the tunnels… or maybe it seemed that way because she really didn’t want to step any further.

“Sorry, buddy. I can’t stay down here all day and play with you.” Lexa felt a smile ghost across her lips and wasn’t sure if it was for her own benefit or whatever made up the tunnel. It fell away in an instant though as she stepped forwards.

It was worse than before. Anger at the living from being trapped had turned to a loathing Lexa could feel clawing at her like skeletal fingers dragging across her face and through her hair.

Lexa made to turn back but everything was suddenly thrown into a perfect, inky blackness. The floor beneath her feet suddenly lurched under her feet, pitching her off balance and sent her tumbling to her hands and knees. Something cold and heavy coiled around her arms and legs, pulling her flat to the floor as they wrapped around her entire body. The clink and clang of metal chains met Lexa’s attempts to struggle free and had her eyes flying wide as she was pitched straight back into her memory.

“No! No! No!”

The chains coiled up over her face. Their rattle sounding like the death knell of bells but they did little to drown out the sound of the water suddenly rising up around her body.

She knew it had to be some kind of a hallucination. There was no way that the water could be building up around her when there were levels further down. She knew that. But she couldn’t stop the fear as the water lapped up around her face and filled her ears and nose until all she could hear was the pounding of her own heart and the rush of blood.

Even with the chains holding her down, she felt the water lifting her off the ground as she thrashed about. Her movements grew weaker, more sluggish, and anger rose within her until it burst out in a wave of golden power.

Under her fury, the chains shattered and evaporated along with the water.

Her power slammed into the corridor, shattering the fabric of it… as well as the bones buried within it from one end to the other.

Lexa struggled back to her knees, her lungs and throat burning as she raked in huge lungful’s of air and choked up water. A whimper ran through her, fear rising as blackness bloomed outwards again but she realised it was the same dark stone that made up the tunnels rushing in to fill the void left by the tainted corridor as it joined itself to the mansion.

If not for that, and that her body was dripping with water, Lexa might have thought she really was having some kind of a breakdown.

“Lexa!!” Clarke fell to her knees in front of her love, grabbing her face between her hands she searched the green of her eyes for signs of pain. The usual bright green flickered wanly. “Lexa?”

“I’m…” she broke off, clearing her throat of water. “I’m okay.” She just wished her mind, body and voice would all agree on that. “Okay, I will be okay,” she amended at the doubtful look in Clarke’s eyes. “Nearly downed… again… somehow. On the plus side, I seem to have fixed whatever was wrong in here.” Though she could tell by the tightness around Clarke’s mouth that she wasn’t too impressed by the plus side right then. “Clarke?”

Clarke ran her fingers across Lexa’s brow, brushing the tangle of dripping hair from her eyes. “Yes, love?”

“Would you mind helping me up and taking me to bed? I think I need to lay down for a bit.”

Clarke easily managed to manoeuver Lexa to her feet despite the shakiness of her limbs. “Want me to carry you?” she offered as Lexa staggered sideways a step.

“Just helping would be fine,” Lexa huffed at the teasing lilt of Clarke’s voice but she allowed it. Letting her teasing calm them both.

 


	78. Chapter 78

Hearing the sound of the door to the bar quietly opening and closing, Gustus looked up and glanced in the mirror that ran behind the length of the bar. He used it to get a look at the wolf he could smell even as he kept polishing the glass in his hand.

New faces in Polis were pretty commonplace, even more so lately.

This one though… through all the dust, sweat and grime he could smell and see ground into his clothes and too thin body, Gustus could smell where he had come from. And one glance at his face had him doing a double take at how young and scared he looked beneath the dirt.

Far too young to be wandering into a bar on his own.

“Can I help you?”

Aden looked cautiously around the bar and edged nervously closer to the man that had spoken. “I…”

“I’d best warn ya, I can’t serve you without some I.D.” It happened, someone pushing their luck in an effort to get some booze but it didn’t happen there often, not once people realised what kind of bar they were in.

The request for identification had Aden backing up in fear so fast he nearly stumbled over his own feet. He shouldn’t have entered the place but the scent of wolves and the remembered scent of Lexa and Clarke that lingered in his mind and in the air around the town had drawn him there despite his fear that they would reject him or that someone would contact his mom.

“No! I’m sorry. I’m not after a drink… I was just looking for someone!”

“Wait! Kid!” Gustus cursed under his breath as the boy threw himself back through a crowd entering the bar and escaped into the night. “Damn it!” he slapped his hand down on the bar. Yes, the kid concerned him but that didn’t give him the right to chase after him. “Indra, take over for me!”

Fishing his cell phone out, Gustus moved into the back rooms where it was quieter. He scrolled through his list of contacts as he debated on just who he should call. Usually, that would be an easy decision as Anya had been his go-to contact at the mansion for years but he knew that Lexa had dealings with a pack in Tennessee and that boy had Tennessee written all over him.

Gustus debated all the things Lexa might do to him if he disturbed her over something she thought was a waste of time. And despite all instincts of self-preservation… he dialled her anyway. She had been so much more accessible lately in a way but he also knew that the demands the Wolves, himself included, were putting on her didn’t sit too well with her.

“Lexa?” he glanced at the phone when the dial tone stopped, checking that the call had gone through despite the silence.

“I’m here. What can I do for you, Gustus?”

“Come to the bar, now. Please?”

“I’ll be there in a couple of minutes.” Hanging up the call, Lexa released a sigh, turned around and started jogging back down the mountain path. “So much for that run,” she grumbled. She knew Gustus wouldn’t call unless he thought it was necessary so she had no qualms about cutting it short, but Clarke had been busy and she had just wanted a couple of minutes to stretch her legs that didn’t involve doing laps of the mansion grounds.

The tone of his voice though… not exactly one of ‘oh my god!’ but even over the phone, Lexa could tell that he was worried about something. If not for that tone, Lexa would have just headed home first and changed out of her workout clothing. At least her legging and top were black and not the flowery ones Clarke had been trying to get her to wear. Flowery leggings, flowery anything, were definitely where Lexa drew the line.

Keeping her pace steady and at a more normal human pace was surprisingly more difficult than just letting her muscles take over. Definitely an exercise in control that Lexa attempted so as not to scare anyone as she hit the busier parts of Bitter and approached the bar. She guessed it was definitely proof of being settled that she didn’t want everyone terrified of her on sight.

Pushing open the door, Lexa made her way over to the wooden bar and looked around. Everyone in the room went quiet as usual when they saw who had joined them but it wasn’t long before nods and the occasional glass was raised in greeting and conversations were back at a more normal level.

“Hey, Indra is Gustus around?” leaning over the bar she helped herself to a bottle of water so as not to disturb the woman from serving and waved it at her so she knew it put it on her tab. Tucking her necklace back inside her top, Lexa twisted the top off the bottle of water and took a long drink. “He called me for some reason… any idea what for?”

“’Fraid not, he asked me to look after the bar just as a rush came in and went in back… he didn’t say why but taking a wild stab in the dark it was to call you,” Indra nodded back towards the door. “Go on through if you want.”

Finishing off the bottle of water, Lexa tossed the empty bottle towards the recycle bin on the way around the bar. Her hand on the door to the back, Lexa paused.

Over the years Lexa was used to being the recipient of many different kinds of glances and glares when people realised who she was or knew what she did. Usually, it was fear or hatred she saw, sometimes curiosity. Lately, the looks of fear and hatred had dimmed but she could feel someone looking at her like they wanted to gut her where she stood.

Lexa looked around, trying to find who was looking at her but everyone seemed to be too busy in their drinks and conversations even though the niggling feeling stayed with her.

Pushing open the door, Lexa moved through to the private rooms beyond and instantly felt her guard go up even more than it had at the feeling of being watched. Something was wrong, she knew it on an instinctual level and cursed her rare decision to leave the mansion without being armed.

She knew better than that! Going unarmed never went well!

Reaching out, she looked around with her powers and found Gustus laying on the ground. His green aura was flickering alarmingly and was being overwhelmed by tendrils of blue. “Fuck no!” Lexa ground out through gritted teeth. Pushing her power outwards, Lexa snapped the connection between Gustus and the owners of the blue auras. As she did so though she felt another one behind her in the bar and heard their startled gasp.

Lexa rushed to the room where Gustus was. She wanted to get her hands of whoever was hurting her Wolves but the room was empty apart from Gustus’ battered body.

Crouching at his side, she felt for his pulse, finding it as weak and flickering as his aura.

“Hey,” she held him down gently as he groaned and tried to move while she phoned for an ambulance. “Stay put, okay?”

Almost instantly she could hear the wail of sirens leaving the nearby hospital and racing through the streets.

“They- they wanted me to- I tried to fight them,” he groaned and gathered every last bit of energy he could. “Lexa, there was a boy here, a Wolf. They didn’t want me to tell you,” he grasped her arm tightly. “Tennessee… he was from Tennessee.”

Lexa’s fingers flew back, searching out the pulse as he let out a juddering breath and went limp. “Damn it, don’t scare me like that Gustus,” she huffed out on a breath as she found the faint but steadying thud of blood beating beneath her fingertips.

She stepped back as the paramedics entered the room and started working on Gustus. Seeing Grace’s mother with them she ready to step in if needed, she went to stand with her to let her know what had happened.

“I was just leaving for the night when the call came in. Thought I would tag along just in case…” She left it unspoken that the ‘just in case’ was for if the paramedics got too skittish about working on a Werewolf.

There was more to it than that though, Lexa could see it in the concern in her eyes as she looked at the paramedics loading Gustus on to a stretcher and strapping him down. “I think he’ll be okay… his aura is stronger now, steadier.”

“Still no idea on what’s responsible?”

And there it was… the fear still running through the town that the Werewolves would be used as a weapon against everyone.

“No. They got away again. The attack looks like they were in the room with him but… well, they could have made him just beat the crap out of himself if they were all focussed upon him.”

“This is going to have the Werewolves even more on edge, Lexa. And everyone else.”

“Yeah… pretty much putting me on edge too,” she growled violently. “Grace and the others are working on better protection but, general protection isn’t as good as specific… we need to know who they are so they can work on coming up with a better way to protect them.”

“From what my daughter had told me about you, you’ll figure it out,” she felt the need to offer physical comfort to the young woman but even if she wasn’t aware of her reputation, there was an air of ‘look but don’t touch’ about her as well as a ‘be careful how you look too’ even when she was being pleasant.

“I hope so. Sooner rather than later would be better,” Lexa ground out through gritted teeth as she followed the stretcher on through into the tense silence of the bar. She looked around as she phoned the mansion, trying to find the source of the earlier glares and any sign of the blue aura lingering around.

“Hey, Anya. Listen. I’m at the bar…”

“Something wrong? Raven just said she heard sirens a bit ago.”

“Our ‘friends’ attacked again, Gustus got hurt.”

“Fuck!”

“They’re taking him to the hospital now but I think he’s going to be okay. Put the mansion on alert and call anyone back from town if you think they might be in danger.”

“Okay, well in that case… consider yourself called back, Lexa.” She was probably the toughest and most skilled person she knew but she was too tightly linked to Clarke and a hell of a target with her rush into danger approach.

Lexa bit back on a bark of laughter at Anya’s order. “I’m on my way now. I just need to check on something first.” She watched as they closed the doors on the back of the ambulance and drove away painting the buildings with their flashing lights.

At least they didn’t feel the need to put the sirens on which she hoped was a good sign.

“Lexa,” Anya sighed. “You know if you don’t get back fast… as in right now… that Clarke is going to be out after you as soon as she hears something is going on.”

“I know. I know…” Lexa could feel the eyes again, glaring at her from somewhere nearby as she searched around for them. “And whoever is doing this knows I know that I can hurt them. So… ya know!”

“Just… hurry back!” Anya groaned knowing she was hell-bent on doing whatever she needed to no matter what she had to say.

“Always.”

As the dark-haired girl ran off into the night, Daechir stepped out from the shadows and glared after her. Gritting his teeth, he clenched a fist around the hilt of his sword as he saw the shadowy figures of his brethren flitting across the roofs of the buildings in pursuit of her.

They had been his original mission for leaving his home but the sight of the woman had changed that.

As he stepped back towards the shadows, he swore on the grave of the woman he loved, before dawns light lit the sky the woman would feel his wrath and vengeance!

He would see her dead at his feet and take what she had stolen!


	79. Chapter 79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for his chapter taking so long. My muses were staying stubbornly silent and unless they speak I can't write. They decided to speak up yesterday though but unfortunately I don't know if they will keep talking. I am not abandoning this story though, it means too much to me... but it might take some time.

Lexa knew in her heart and from experience that each fall of her feet upon the ground was just about silent to human ears, and to anything else, no matter what surface she was on. But it seemed to echo through her body like a shot as she moved through the streets. And what she was tracking down didn’t have a human level of hearing no matter what form they were in. She kept her pace to a more normal human level so she was less likely to draw attention or miss something out of the ordinary. And with every step, her senses on high alert.

Looking for one lone Werewolf in a town that had a large population of them was just about impossible but it didn’t stop her from looking. She owed it to Gustus.

Gustus had been attacked. He could have died. And his one thought had been about the strange Wolf that had come into his bar.

He said the Wolf was from Tennessee and while the state was pretty big and was home to many small packs, there was only one that Lexa had dealt with personally. But… May had not contacted them about anyone from the pack heading their way. And maybe that meant they were nothing to do with May’s pack at all ‘cause Lexa couldn’t think of any circumstances where May wouldn’t be all over them about it with how she was about her family.

Whoever the wolf was, they had trouble on their heels if the beings with the blue auras were after them. Lexa couldn’t, wouldn’t, allow them to get their hands on the Wolf and risk them been killed or used against them personally or to start a war with May’s pack if their ties really did lead back to them.

Whoever this ‘he’ was, Lexa saw no sign of them on the path out of Polis she chose to follow. There were many more to be checked, an almost endless amount with all the paths and alleys between streets and all the neighbourhoods around it. Even with a small number of roads that led in and out, it wasn’t as though the town was surrounded by a wall and every entrance guarded. Though, she couldn’t help but wonder what the local council with think if she suggested a medieval approach to any problems heading their way?

Shaking herself out of that brief thought, Lexa focused on her search again and tried not to think about how almost impossible it was. For, once manmade roads and paths were discarded, the options were almost limitless. Frustratingly so in this instance.

Lexa kept to the more obvious routes, simply because that seemed the most logical thing to do for someone that didn’t know the area.

It was what even she would do if heading into a town, or any situation, she didn’t know. Keep to the main roads and well-trodden paths where you can blend in amongst the crowds and avoid going where you didn’t know where all the exits and escape routes are, or who might call that area their territory.

The Wolf she was looking for was proving to be elusive to the point that Lexa decided it was best to just head home and enlist some help. And while home sounded very tempting… she had a problem.

The noise was light, barely even perceptible over the distant cry of an owl as it took flight deeper in the trees, its wings beating like the snap of a sail caught in a shifting wind to her ears. But Lexa heard it, the sharp crack of a twig sounding out like a gunshot ringing out into the stillness.

There _was_ a chance that it _could_ just be an animal, maybe a deer going by the noise. But, Lexa knew better than to assume anything at any time and especially not after Gustus had been attacked in his own bar.

Feet digging in, she started to lengthen her stride ready to make a break for the nearest gap in the trees once she had gained enough space so she could double back and surprise whoever was following. As plans went, Lexa was sure that Clarke wouldn’t approve even if it was one she would employ herself.

It was derailed even before it started though.

Lexa had barely even gone twenty foot before a blur of motion wrapped in an aura of blue shot out of the woods at her side and Lexa found herself flying into the trees on the other side of the road.

There was a time when such a move would probably have killed her, if not for Clarke it would have before, but that was then. She righted herself in mid-air, hitting the ground in a controlled tumble that ended as her fingers dug deep into the leafy mulch beneath the trees and found purchase.

Hearing her attacker coming, Lexa darted into the deep shadows beneath the trees and waited. Running would do her no good while the opportunity presenting itself was too good to pass up.

So she waited…

Watching…

Her breathing controlled and evened out as she pressed back into the darkness. Her body stilled as he came to a halt at the end of the long lines she had gouged into the ground where she had landed and looked around with confusion written clear on his strong but delicately handsome face when he didn’t find her at the end of them.

He reached behind him with one hand and Lexa heard the distinct sound that came with a blade been drawn. She had never seen one so perfectly black as the one in his hand though. Even what little light there was flitting down through the trees seemed to get swallowed by it.

He was some kind of Fae, she could tell that much just by the points of his ears and the almost birdlike movements of his head as he turned. But where Alston reminded her of a songbird with how his movements flitted, this one was a bird of prey, his movements were fluid and graceful while still being sharp and focussed, his body built for fighting.

Her own eyes narrowing, her jaw tightening and working in concentration, Lexa brought her breathing and heart rate all the way down to a steady pace. Everything fell away, becoming crystal clear as her body tightening ready to strike as his green eyes raked across where she was standing in the shadows.

But instead of seeing her, his eyes just passed right over her.

Not letting the moment go to waste, Lexa waited long enough for the sharp tip of his sword to go by, for him to be out of position, his body half turned and sloppily off balance. Striking out, she grabbed his wrist tightly in a punishing grip and knocked the sword out of his hand, sending it flying out of reach before he even realised she was there.

His eyes widened in shock but he recovered quickly, aiming a fist towards her head but Lexa ducked and swung her fist up, burying it deep into his ribs despite the thick leather armour protecting him. His breath rushed out of his lungs audibly but despite that noise and the tightening of his jaw, he showed no sign of being bothered by her blow.

Lexa pushed him back harshly as he tried to grab her. He was taller, his reach longer and with how he had thrown her, he was probably stronger too. The last thing she wanted was to end up trading blows with him. Bobbing and weaving, she darted in under his kicks and punches, using her quickness and training to stay ahead of him as much as possible.

Which was easier said than done as he was skilled.

Ducking sharply, Lexa felt the shower of bark raining down on her head under the impact of his fist. And then all she was thinking about was where in the hell her next breath was coming from as his knee followed through, lifting her off the ground with the force of his blow.

His fist grabbed at her hair, tangling sharply as he yanked her off the ground by it. Rather than struggling, Lexa grabbed his wrist, using it for support as she brought her legs up and slammed them as hard as she could into his knee.

With a sharp, pain filled cry, he crashed to the ground, grabbing for his leg.

Not giving him the chance to recover, Lexa grabbed him by the back of the neck as he struggled to rise and slammed him into the nearest tree head first.

Lexa could tell by the colour of his aura, and by the simple fact that he still had one, that he was still alive but, for the moment at least, he was no longer a threat.

A body slammed into her from behind, sending Lexa staggering to her knees as hands clawed at her neck. She struggled upright, driving her elbows back into the slight but strong frame clinging to her back. Fingers snagged on the chain of her necklace and pulled it tight up under her jaw. The chain was thin but held firm, refusing to break despite the constant pulling. For a moment, Lexa thought she was about to be choked out by her mother’s necklace. And then she feared being burned by it as it glowed blindingly, casting light out through the trees.

The figure behind her screamed and thrashed against her back in a frenzy to escape. And suddenly the pressure around her throat was gone as instead of it cutting into her throat, whoever it was fell away and ran screaming into the trees too fast for Lexa to give chase without losing the one she had captured.

Looking down, Lexa blinking at the sight of three severed fingers laying amongst the leaves. She had thought that he was the reason behind the glow but it had all come from the necklace that felt no warmer than before the blaze of light where it lay against her skin?

Lexa wiped a trickle of blood from her mouth with the back of her hand as she sucked in huge, ragged lungful’s of breath despite the protests of her bruised ribs and sore throat. As she took a shaky step towards the form still slumped against the base of the tree, her foot dragged against something. Bending down she picked up the sword. For its size it was so finely balanced, its edge cutting through the air, singing beautifully as she twirled it in an arc.

Groaning, the man started to stir, pushing himself somewhat upright to gaze belligerently up at her. Shock registering in his eyes as they fell upon the sword poised within her hand.

“Tha- that’s not possible!” The breath caught in Daechir throat as the woman confidently, easily, twirled his blade once more and let the tip come to rest against his throat under his chin. He pushed back, his spine trying to become one with the tree at his back as he felt a trickle of blood making its way down his throat. Trying not to look as affected as he was by this suddenly, unbelievable turn of events, he followed the line of his blade up until he met the coolly assessing green gaze set within a mask of black painted around her eyes.

“Making new friends, my love?”

“Oh, you know me. I just can’t seem to help myself,” smirking slightly at Clarke’s huff as she appeared at her side with reinforcements, Lexa spared her a glance as her hand threatened to set fireworks off along every nerve ending as it stroked across the small of her back.

Turning her back to Lexa’s new ‘friend’ as Anya and Lincoln moved into position and kept an eye on him, Clarke reached up and brushed her fingers across Lexa’s sculptured cheekbones, following the edge of the black paint dripping down her face. She could feel it beneath her touch, and she could see the way it moved in a way that paint never could. It mirrored the paint that had struck fear into the hearts of many and helped to spread Lexa’s reputation as a Reaper. But this didn’t cling to her fingers in the way the paint would have. And as Lexa started to simmer down from the fury of battle, the black mask vanished from around her eyes and cheeks until the only black that remained was the dark streaks of blood around her nose and mouth.

“What’s wrong?”

“It is nothing that can’t wait, my love,” Clarke stated quietly with a pointed glance to the stranger. Nodding to Lincoln and Anya she carefully watched his reactions as Lincoln hauled him to his feet with what she knew would be an unbreakable grip. He never tried to test that though as he stood there with a resigned but haughty look on his face that shifted to anger every time his green eyes touched upon Lexa for too long.

“Now then, just who are you to dare attack us?”

“My name is, Daechir,” he straightened his posture as best as he could under the unwavering grip of the vampire holding him and gave the blonde a small but respectful nod of his head. He had never met the vampire Queen before but he had heard of her and he could sense the power flowing from her. He frowned as the Queen brushed her hand lightly over the one he had fought again, leaving no doubt in his mind that there was more between them.

He had not heard that the Queen was a fool. Did she not know the company she kept?

“Daechir, huh? Well, it’s nice to finally have the name of one of you. Shame you couldn’t introduce yourselves before attacking our wolves and trying to kill Gustus!” Lexa’s hand tightened on the grip of the sword in her hand as she growled out her frustration.

Clarke ran her hand lightly over Lexa’s arm, feeling the tightness in every muscle as she reminded her with touch alone that now was a time to get answers.

“I have no idea what attacks you talk about! I arrived here only today.”

“Oh, so, on first sight you decided to follow and attack me? You really don’t believe in making a good first impression, Daechir!”

“I attacked you because you killed the woman I loved!”

Lexa drew back slightly at the pain and anger in his voice. “I have killed many people over the years.” She wasn’t proud of that but it was a fact. She couldn’t remember any linked to the Fae though, of that she was certain but it could be that was another thing that Titus had lied to her about. “I’m afraid you will have to be more specific than that.”

“Open up the necklace you stole from her and you will see her likeness, murderer!”

Clarke gently held Lexa steady, offering her support as she went pale, her green eyes registering a shocked blankness as she stared almost blindly at Daechir as he thrashed within the punishingly strong grip of Lincoln’s hold. Pressing her lips against Lexa’s ear, she whispered softly in Trigedasleng, soothing her and forcing her mind to focus before she got lost in the implication of Daechir’s apparent revelation that one of her worst nightmares was a reality. “My love, even if he is, it doesn’t change who you are. What they did. That was on him and not you.”

Getting the smallest of nods from her, Clarke turned her attention back on him. His words, the implication behind them, made her focus on his looks and brought to light the colour of his eyes and the shape of his face… both so very much like Lexa’s. Gently, she lifted the locket around Lexa’s neck into view and saw the way his body stiffened and his eyes grew impossibly sad before anger burned hot within them once more.

“This necklace?”

“Yes,” Daechir gritted out past the lump in his throat. “I gave it to her as a token of my love before we were separated. It is Elf forged, a family heirloom that only opens for family. Give it to me and I will show you that it belonged to me.”

“Open it? Oh, you mean like this?”

Taking the locket out of Clarke’s hand, Lexa quickly traced the symbol to open it upon the surface with a finger made shaky by anger and held it up, taking extreme care to keep the picture within out of his sight.

“The locket is mine, Daechir!”

Daechir sagged within the arms of the vampire as all the anger that had been focussed upon her vanished. His head dropped forward, his chin resting against his chest as he stared at the ground between his feet and tried to rebuild himself. He felt utterly lost, cast adrift by the realisation that he had attacked her for no reason and that he was still no nearer to finding Rebecca or the one that had killed her and the child she had been pregnant with.

His sword suddenly appeared before him, thrown with precision, it quivered where it stood, buried point first in the ground between his feet.

“Take your sword and leave!”

“Lexa—”

“I want him gone, Clarke,” Lexa hissed. Gripping her mother’s locket within her hand, she tucked it away back out of sight beneath her shirt.

Daechir stared at his sword and at the woman, Lexa. She had held it! The arrival of the others and the sight of the necklace had clouded his mind from focussing on that one impossible fact.

“You should not have touched it—”

“You dropped it,” Lexa shrugged.

“No. I meant that you should not have been able to touch my sword at all without facing great pain or death. How were you able to do that?”

Pulling it from the ground, Daechir held it loose and non-threateningly in his hand and slowly approached them, his attention focussed upon the dark-haired woman. The mask appeared on her face again, streaking across her eyes, the edges dripping down over her cheeks.

“This sword… my sword, was forged by Elves. Do you know what that means?” She stayed silent, her body angled perfectly to protect her Queen. “Elf weapons stay true to their bloodline and their purpose. This one… was passed down from my Grandfather to my Father and then to me. It has served me well, defeating those that had evil in their hearts and now… maybe it is ready to be passed down again…”

Turning the sword around in his hands, Daechir held it out to her.

“…to my daughter?”

 


	80. Chapter 80

Clarke was pretty sure that Daechir had not considered what reaction his claims of parentage might garner from Lexa but she was personally only surprised that she left him upright and drawing breath before she turned smartly on her heel, her jaw clenched tighter than Clarke felt should be possible, a dark storm brewing in her gleaming eyes as she walked away at a deliberately human speed so as not to appear to be running away from him or the situation.

Daechir’s brow furrowed in confusion as he looked down at the sword still resting in his hand and up again at Lexa’s retreating back. Clarke blinked too, a question on her lips as she saw the appearance of the sword actually changing in his hand.

“It fits the owner,” he whispered quietly in explanation.

“Well, the owner has some major daddy issues so I don’t think she’s going to be wanting anything to do with you or that sword any time soon.”

“Anya!” Lincoln barked at her but Anya just shrugged unrepentantly while studiously avoiding eye contact with Clarke. He saw the flash of concern in her eyes though as they followed Lexa who had gotten only so far away before stopping and was doing a fine impression of a very pissed off statue.

“Are we just letting him go then? And… what about those?” Anya nudged the fingers laying in the dirt with her toe. “They look cauterised so they’re not going to be any use to whoever lost them.”

“Who else was here, Daechir? Who do they belong to?”

“Unfortunately, one of my kind.” Daechir felt a pressure at the back of his skull and the woods around him grew deadly silent as his words faded in the night air. Surrounded as he was by the two Vampires, it was the purely human amongst them that had reacted first to silently draw a gun that was now pressed harshly against him and with a calmness that told him she would have no problem pulling the trigger and then going about her life with no remorse.

“I had nothing to do with what they have been doing. Their beliefs are not mine and I can help you in the battle against them.”

Lincoln turned to Clarke, waiting to see what his Queen would have to say about Daechir offer. He was torn. He really did not want to trust Daechir and let him into their home, he had attacked Lexa after all. But, if he had answers, they certainly had questions.

Clarke was quiet though, studying Daechir thoughtfully, her blue eyes turning away every now and then as though drawn to the still silently guarding figure of Lexa standing away from them but, as always, close enough to unleash hell if Daechir caused trouble. Lincoln could only imagine what Clarke must have been thinking but he knew that if their roles were reversed, he would have struggled just as much to weigh up what was good for his people over Octavia.

“Give up your weapon,” Lincoln demanded.

“I can not—” he froze as the woman pressed her gun even further into his flesh. Even though he was sure… fairly sure… he could avoid the bullet before it pierced his flesh or even survive any wound if she got lucky, Daechir was in no hurry to test his beliefs or to ruin any chance of getting closer to his daughter.

“Please, I am not saying that for reason other than it is the truth,” he stated urgently.

Clarke held up a hand, stilling Lincoln before he reached for the sword. “Explain to them why not, Daechir.”

“You know why?”

“Explain.”

“The weapons of my people are special.”

“Fae—” Anya stepped back slightly and glanced at Clarke and Lincoln in confusion as Daechir made a noise that sounded like he was about to throw up at the word.

“I am an Elf!” he stated indignantly.

“Elf! Fae! No damn difference!”

“Yes there is, my daughter!” he called out beseechingly only to find himself pressing back into the gun at his head as she closed the space in a blur of speed to snarl in his face.

“Don’t call me that!”

“If you want the truth from me I will not pick which truths to give. You _are_ my daughter. Not calling you that will not change it. I loved your mother with all my heart and soul and I will regret nothing more than the fact that I lost her and never got to hold my beautiful daughter and watch her grow.”

Breathing hard, Lexa stepped away, nearly stumbling in her hurry to avoid the touch of his hand as he raised it to touch her face.

Daechir bit back the sorrow of her rejection. “The Elves and Fae are only the same as humans are the same. Within humans there are many races, with us there are Elves and Fae. You wanted to know about my sword though. Our weapons, ones as ancient as this, were forged to be loyal to our bloodline. There are general ones that any Elf may wield but then there are ones, like this, that are loyal to ones of my blood. I may touch it and my dau- and Lexa may touch it. If anyone else does… depending on things out of my control it might just simply vanish and return to my hand or incapacitate whoever takes it away… or it could even kill them. I want to offer you my help and neither of those would go down too well, I believe.”

“Lexa, take the sword.”

“I don’t—”

“Please,” Clarke stepped up to her, soothing her with a touch of her hand to hers that stilled the trembling she found there. “Just so we know it’s safe,” she whispered.

“I swear to you on my life, it will do no harm.” Slowly turning the sword once more, he held it out to her. “You already wielded it once. It knows and accepts who you are… even if you don’t.”

“Daddy issues,” Anya whispered quietly.

“I heard that,” Lexa grumbled.

“You were meant to,” Anya smirked.

“Hmm. Ya know, I feel like I was a little rusty… maybe I could do with a little one on one sparring session if you’ve got the time, Anya?”

Clarke smiled softly as the banter between the two women seemed to make Lexa forget what she was doing and any implications it had in her own mind and she simply reached for the sword and took it out of Daechir’s hand. There was nothing to see happening but as it passed from his hand to hers, it was a shorter more elegant blade that was better suited to her height, and as the moon caught it, Clarke saw hints of green running down the blade that matched the colour of her eyes… She also saw that the sight of the changes seemed to please Daechir if the soft smile on his face was anything to go by.

“Shall we?” Lexa gestured with the tip of the sword for Daechir to start moving but drew Clarke to a stop to let them draw ahead.

“Something on your mind, my love?”

“Many things,” Lexa grumbled. “Just how wise this is for a start off. Just because he claims—” she broke off, huffing out a frustrated sigh.

“I know this troubles you—”

“Don’t know what gave you _that_ idea—”

“But if he’s with us, maybe we can get some answers, hmm? And,” hooking Lexa’s chin, Clarke turned her head back so she would look at her and stop trying to drill holes through Daechir using her eyes. “We know something he doesn’t… If he’s got any bad intentions in mind then our barrier won’t let him through.”

“Clarke… What we have used so far didn’t stop the attack that just put Gustus in hospital.”

“We always thought that might be more difficult to protect the whole of Polis. This is one person trying to step foot on to our land. Now, tell me more about what happened to Gustus.”

Lexa quickly filled her in on what had happened and the Werewolf from Tennessee he had mentioned. “I don’t suppose you came across a stray werewolf on the way here?”

“No, but then, we did cut through the trees to get to you faster.” Clarke’s voice trailed off as Lexa’s eyes flashed in the darkness, their brilliant green filling her vision as her power spread outwards, pushing through and around her body. It pulled a shuddering gasp from her and had her restraining the urge to let Lexa’s power tug hers along for the ride but she didn’t want to run the risk of disrupting her search.

From where he was walking between Lincoln and Anya, Clarke saw as Lexa’s power washed over Daechir. Used to it, Lincoln barely even tilted his head at the feel but Daechir’s stride stuttered and he turned to look.

Growing curious, Clarke looked at him with the side of her growing abilities that allowed her to see auras. It still felt so new and wondrous to her, which was why the temptation to let Lexa’s power pull hers along was so strong. The newness of it though surprisingly made Clarke sometimes forget it was there for her to use at all.

She reached out, following the guidance Lexa had given her as she carefully pushing only as far at Daechir so as not to inadvertently end up stretched across the country and needing her love to pull her back to herself.

Next, to the red of Lincoln’s aura, Daechir’s shone blue like the auras of the ones that had attacked their Wolves! No, she realised, it was purer… the blue matching instead the roses inked on Lexa's flesh… the same blue that ran through Lexa’s aura.

“Blue?”

Clarke didn’t realise that a word had left her mouth but she heard Lexa’s soft grumble of disquiet and saw the glare in her eyes.

“We are more than the ones that made us, Lexa,” Clarke reminded her softly, getting a soft harrumph and a pouted look back. “Can you see anything of our Wolf in need?”

“Nothing in the woods or between us and the mansion. I can’t see the other ones like _him_ either and I know they shot off in that direction. I’ll get my bike and head back towards town for a better look.”

“I would prefer it if you let the others take care of this—”

“Clarke… That’s just not me,” Lexa smiled. “And I would prefer it if or Wolves stayed within the grounds of the mansion where they are safe. As for Daechir,” she couldn’t prevent the grimace that twisted her lips as she spoke his name. “Lock him up and get the healers to put wards on the cell and the room.”

“You would trust him in the mansion with us?” Clarke said it only to tease but as the words left her mouth she heard the worry behind them. Once more, or maybe it was their normal state… but they were dealing with the unknown as she didn’t like the thought of Lexa out alone when they were better together.

Lexa arched a brow at Clarke’s blatant ‘damsel in distress’ move. They both knew that with her strength and skills, Clarke was the furthest thing from that. Even with all her experience, all the kills she had amounted, Lexa was outmatched when it came to her Queen. Lexa was about to call Clarke on her words but held them in favour of assuaging any fears she might have that were getting her to try and keep her close.

Touching her wrist gently, Lexa stilled Clarke before she could continue on the path back to the mansion. “Trust him? _Jok_ , No, I don’t! But I do trust you, Clarke. And I trust and know that you are more than capable of protecting yourself and everyone else if he tried anything.”

Clarke’s breath caught in anticipation, the air thickening between them, as Lexa’s eyes grew dark with need as they dropped to her lips. It was always the way with them, love and desire walking hand in hand through every moment ready to spill over and consume them. And Clarke wouldn’t have it any other way. Not even then when there was an unknown threat lurking around… not then as Lexa’s strong hand and long, elegant fingers slid along her jaw to cup the nape of her neck and ease her to close what little gap remained between them with a sensual slowness that brought a whimper to Clarke’s mouth before their lips even touched.

Clarke bunched her fingers in the softness of Lexa’s clothes, using them to anchor her senses as their kiss continued at the same slow and unbelievably sensual pace. She wanted to gaze into Lexa’s eyes and see the love in their shifting depths but the kiss, despite its slowness, or maybe because of it, was too much for her to do anything other than allow her eyes to flutter shut as she lost herself in the sensation of those soft plump lips caressing and moulding perfectly to her own.

They eased apart just as they had started, slowly, gently, their lips returning time and again in their reluctance to part. Clarke felt Lexa’s warm lips curve into a subtle smile against her own at her breathy “wow”.

Reluctantly releasing her hold on Lexa’s clothes, Clarke stepped back, smirking only a little as Lexa’s body swayed towards hers as they parted. Their kiss must have been brief, as patient as they were they would have heard some form of a comment or gotten a look from the others if it hadn’t… yet it felt like time had stood still for them, capturing that perfect moment as they had strengthened and solidified their love for all eternity. Clarke didn’t ask but she felt sure that Lexa must have felt it too as, as they continued their journey back to the mansion, the soft smile, barely perceptible to anyone that didn’t know her well, remained upon her lips.

As they neared the edge of the grounds, they cut back towards the road so as to make their passage easier and not startle any of the guards on patrol. As they stepped out onto the road, Lexa smirked knowingly as the sight of Raven and Octavia embroiled in a passionate and animated conversation as they waited by the gates had Anya and Lincoln straightening and almost preening, their strides lengthening.

Octavia noticed them first as she was facing the road. Her obvious pleasure at the sight of them grew cautious in less time than it took a heart to beat as she saw that they had company… company that it was obvious wasn’t entirely trusted to have both Lincoln and Anya guarding him so obviously. Shifting her position, she placed herself protectively in front of Raven… ignoring her friend's soft huff of displeasure and grumble about still being perfectly capable of doing her damn job. It was in her nature to protect and she would have done the same even if she wasn’t pregnant.

The man was handsome, his dark hair falling around his sharp, handsome face and broad shoulders. In the darkness, she couldn’t see the colour of his eyes but she saw the sharp upward slant of his brows above them. One thing Octavia could tell about him… was that he was not a normal man. She could see it as she watched his movements, taking in the otherworldly graceful way he moved for his height and build. Otherworldly… and yet…

Brow furrowing, she found herself glancing back and forth between him and Lexa… Until Lexa suddenly whipped around to stare back down the road that led to the mansion and Octavia’s body tensed, going from relaxed to hyperaware in an instant, her hand reaching for her gun even before she registered the voice calling Lexa’s name and saw the figure running towards them.

“Lexa! Lexa!”

“Aden?” Lexa blinked in shock… and then dawning horror as figures emerged from the woods from either side of the road. “Aden! Run!”

As Lexa took off running, Clarke was no more than half a stride behind her and even though her goal was getting to Aden as quickly as she could, her feet digging hard into the surface of the road as she brought all her speed to bear, she was aware of the others, even Daechir, following them. Everyone rushing to the aid of the young wolf.

His eyes were flashing with white as they rolled back, his neck arched as he made the mistake of trying to look behind him at his pursuers while running. “Run, Aden! Just run!” It spurred him on, his eyes locking on them in desperation instead of the claw-like hands trying to reach for him.

The bark of a gun sounded out from behind her.

Clarke wasn’t sure who had fired but it caught one of the cloaked figures in the shoulder, staggering them only slightly just before their fingers could grab a hold of Aden. Clarke launched herself at them, her fingers digging for the ragged wound as she spun them away and sank her teeth into their throat.

Musty blood tasting of the grave spilt over her tongue as they struggled from her grasp. Their moans of pain bubbling up through the open wound in their windpipe to spill over the hands they clasped over it.

Clarke spat out the taste of blood as she advanced swiftly. Even though their guns seemed to do little to hurt them, they had the advantage in numbers and skill but it didn’t seem to deter them from trying to get to Aden with a single-minded, almost obsessive, determination. Lexa guarded him well though, refusing to be drawn away further than she could strike with the sword in her hand while the others pushed them back.

“Traitor!”

Daechir tightened his grip on the shoulders of the figure before him, pushing him back away from his daughter. “You are the traitors, not I!” he hissed back through gritted teeth. “Stop this madness before you doom us all!”

“You are already doomed, Daechir! The wolves are our instruments! They are ours to control!”

Lexa could feel their powers stretching out, reaching towards Aden and Raven. Spotting a convergence of the strands of their aura, she acted instinctively, pushing her own power through the sword in her hand. It glowed. A halo of black and green fire surrounding the blade as she filled it. Beneath her feet she could feel the tunnel running beneath the earth calling to her and with the sword she pierced the lines of blue auras and the earth, connecting her power to the tunnel with the sword.

They screamed, their cries piercing the night air as she twisted the blade.

“I hate having to repeat myself but… the wolves are under my protection!”

Her power ripped through the earth, pouring along the tunnel with Clarke, Octavia, Lincoln and Raven’s flowing with it, strengthening and building until it spilt out, slamming them back until they were forced to flee before the wave of it that spread across the land.

It did not feel as permanent as the barrier that surrounded the mansion… more of a scythe that cleared a path. But it was effective. And when it was done, the ensuing stillness was broken by a sudden shower of blue rose petals that burst up from the ground as she pulled the sword from the ground.

“Show off,” she chuckled softly. “Now, Ade—”

Clarke smiled as whatever Lexa was about to say was abruptly cut off by an enthusiastic hug that lifted her clean off her feet. He held her tightly… his joy suddenly turning to sobs that had him weeping brokenly against her shoulder as the adrenaline left him.

“Plea- please— Don’t send me back!”

Lexa frowned sadly, her fingers stroking over Aden’s sandy blond hair as he collapsed to the ground and buried his face against her stomach. “Hey, it’s okay. Let’s get inside and we’ll get your mom—”

“No! You can’t!”

“Aden,” Clarke crouched down beside him, running her hand over his trembling shoulders soothingly. “Has something happened back home?”

“Those things! They were there! I heard them, they were threatening her, tryin’ to make her… They want Raven and her baby!” Aden rushed to finish, fearing that they might insist on calling his Mom before he could warn them. “I heard them and ran! Knew I had to get to you! Please, Lexa… Clarke… please don’t send me back! I can help out here!”

“We won’t. You’re safe now,” Clarke gently assured him as she helped him climb to his feet. He clung to them both, his fingers grabbing at clothing and flesh in his desperation to be as close as possible.

“Come on,” Lexa gently prised him away enough so she could slide her arm around his waist and brace herself under his arm. “Boy, you grew since I saw you last. Now, let’s get you home and get some food in you.”

“Clarke, what about—?” Octavia nodded her heat towards Daechir who was standing there quietly looking at a blue rose petal laying in the palm of his hand.

“He didn’t get pushed away as the others did. If he can make it through the barrier I’m going to take that as another good sign.” Though, Clarke was pretty sure that no amount of good signs or deeds were going to be enough to stop Lexa from glowering at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	81. Chapter 81

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested i've attempted to recap... which wasn't easy as the story is so complex i've almost forgotten some things o.O also when i tried to do this i kept getting the opening to 'Soap' stuck in my head https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0BHQT3Omqtw
> 
> Polis Recap
> 
> In the beginning  
> Clarke Griffin – Vampire Queen, saves the life of a young girl. She keeps track of her over the years, watching as she is turned into one of the most lethal of vampire hunters, a Reaper.
> 
> The Mansion  
> Hearing & seeing that Lexa is rejecting the teachings of her Maunon, Clarke goes to the mansion in Polis where Lexa is friends with Octavia, the wife of Lincoln (master vampire of Polis).  
> Blackmailed by Titus, Lexa goes to Polis to kill the new vampire that has arrived there. If she fails, Titus has threatened to kill Octavia.  
> Knowing that Titus will never stop & that she can’t become what she was & kill innocent people, Lexa goes in strong with no real plan that doesn’t end with a showy death for her that she is hoping will deter Titus from doing anything against them. When she sees Clarke she recognises her & also sees that Octavia is pregnant.  
> Clarke heals Lexa after she is nearly killed by Lincoln but Lexa flees the mansion & Clarke gets Octavia to get her back there. After they fight off an attack by spirits, Lexa decides she needs to deal with Titus head on but he gets the jump on her & gives her 14 days to kill Clarke or he will kill Octavia & everyone else there.  
> Returning to the mansion, Lexa tries to find out who is working for Titus while dealing with trying to solve a murder she is framed for, powers that are growing in her & everyone else from sharing blood with Clarke, & mostly falling in love with Clarke.
> 
> The countdown  
> With time running out, Lexa tries once more to get the jump on Titus to take him out or die trying but, once more, he gets the jump on her & kidnaps Octavia. They track him down & she manages to kill Titus but not before she & Clarke are fatally wounded. With her connection to the vampires, the death of Clarke would mean the death of every other vampire, including Octavia’s unborn baby. To save them all, Lexa forces Clarke to drink the last of her blood to heal her.  
> With Lexa dead, Clarke orders Lincoln to take Octavia back to the mansion as she is in labour.
> 
> Resurrection  
> Clarke takes Lexa’s body to a cabin up in the mountains where she actually used to live once upon a time. The spirit of Lexa’s ancestor (who was Clarke’s best friend & also one of the companions/witches that was created to be with the vampires & grow in power with them) resurrects Lexa & helps unlock a power within the Reapers (who are all descendants of the companions forced into becoming killers) meaning that they will no longer age or die (though they can be killed).
> 
> New problems  
> Octavia gave birth to a healthy baby, the first birth to a vampire in a long, long time.  
> Lexa, Clarke & Octavia help Raven to try & make it through her pregnancy. Being a werewolf, any change during a full moon would mean the baby would die. To help, they contact a pack of wolves in TN Lexa had helped before. Like Raven, they are wolves that were born & not created by bites how most are.  
> Raven forms a strong bond with them, especially Clarke & Lexa where she treats them more as Alpha wolves. She is not the only one though as many of the werewolf population of Polis (who are pack-less) start to look to them as such too & grow restless wanting someone to lead them as they are attacked by new forces that are able to control them.  
> As well as the Wolves starting to want help, they are contacted by vampires in England who are in hiding from laws there that give them no rights. They are desperate to get out to safety & a Reaper there, Amanda, is desperate to help.  
> An old tunnel that connects the mansion & the cabin in the mountain is re-discovered & comes to ‘life’ at a touch of their power. It is the kind that the Fae use for their homes & is sentient (& very playful). What that will mean for the mansion, Polis & further afield is still to be discovered.  
> Having found out that Titus wasn’t really her father & that he killed her mother, Lexa is left reeling & devastated when the possibility that her father might actually be a Fae is brought up. The Fae created the vampires & the companions but they also turned their back on them when they were attacked.  
> Aden, the son of the leader of the TN werewolves, escapes his home after finding out that his mother is being threatened & controlled in an attempt to get Raven & her baby. He makes his way to Polis & is finally reunited with Lexa & Clarke after a run in that leads to them meeting Lexa’s real father.

Daechir opened his eyes and looked through the bars as he heard the tread of boots against the concrete. He had hoped somehow that it might be his daughter that would come to see him first but the steps were too heavy and the eyes that he eventually saw stepping out of the darkness to stop before the cell belonged to the imposing, yet gently spoken, male vampire that had come to his daughter's aid before.

He had heard his name spoken, Lincoln, and knew his standing in Polis and amongst the vampires and humans, further afield and the only people that seemed to bear him any ill will, were those that didn’t like the good he did since he had risen to become the master vampire of Polis.

Those were the kind of people that feared what he could do directly if he found out about their actions and indirectly if others became inspired by him.

Lincoln gazed at the Elf, reading easily the disappointment in his eyes as he rose from the thin bed along the far wall to greet him respectfully. Given that he had tried to kill Lexa only hours before, and then once incapacitated had claimed they were related all seemed very dubious to him. An opinion that Lexa shared… And Lincoln would never in a million years get used to hearing her agree with him.

It made them both grimace and made Octavia and Clarke roll their eyes at them.

“But the sword—”

“He could be lying about that.”

“The barrier let him in—”

“Elves could have powers that allowed him to do so.”

They had had too much on their plate to question him straight away… Aden had rightfully taken precedence.

“Is the boy alright?”

“He will be fine,” they would make sure of that. “No thanks to your ‘friends’.”

“They are no friends of mine,” Daechir gritted out angrily, turning his head away from the vampires steady gaze to hide his anger and frustration. That could wait until he could get his hands on them. They deserved it for everything they were trying to do but he found his usually tightly controlled emotions threatening to boil out of control now that he knew they were after his daughter.

“I know that this,” he gestured at the bars with a slight wave of his hand, “is to be expected, I have not proven myself yet. But when do you think—”

“Clarke is our Queen but this mansion, every Vampire within Polis and the areas around, they are under my protection and on _this_ , Clarke has deferred to me as she feels she is too close to the matter. You attacked the woman she loves, her soul mate,” Lincoln deigned to explain at the slight confusion on the Elf’s face. “As for Lexa,” he barked out a laugh as he recalled some of the darkly impressive things she had said could be done to Daechir for all she cared. “Let’s just say that you are lucky to be in here and not out there.”

“I understand.” Figuring that the conversation was over, Daechir turned to sit back on the thin bed.

“That been said. _If_ you are as willing to cooperate as you claim—”

“I am.”

“Then we will talk later. Until then… don’t try anything… It will not go well for you,” Lincoln walked before turning smartly and making his way out of the cell area, nodding to the guards on his way. With what they now knew, the guards that were werewolves were being stationed well away from the cells, leaving vampire ones to guard him just in case Daechir thought to try and control them and also to protect the Elf from the threat of retribution as feelings were running high at having one of them there.

As he made his way through the mansion, Lincoln studied the people within carefully, judging their mood and noting, not unexpectedly, that there was a higher concentration of the wolves near the upstairs library. Whether consciously or not, they were checking out the new wolf amongst them and, unless one of the privacy measures had been activated, they would be listening in.

Children were very much a rarity amongst them, which was indeed a pity he felt, as packs loved family. Especially children and Aden was of an age where, no doubt Aden felt himself old enough to do everything, but they would see him as young and want to protect him.

Of course, they would have to get past five very fearsome women to get near enough to protect him.

Stepping into the library he smiled as all their eyes came to bear on him from various points in the room. Aden was in the middle of them, curled into a ball in a corner of the couch fast asleep. After what he had been through, it was a miracle that he felt secure enough to relax even that much. They had fed him as soon as they could and he had eaten like he hadn’t seen food in months, his eyes half wild for most of it like he was afraid it would be snatched away before he could get his fill.

Opening his arms, Lincoln smiled gently down at her as Octavia stepped into his embrace and wrapped her arms around him. He knew she felt deeply for the boy, they all did. There were perfectly valid reasons for all of them to feel strongly, even more than those of just being a decent person.

Octavia’s feelings toward him were heightened by having recently given birth; Raven and Anya because of their own child; Lexa and Clarke because they already knew Aden.

All very valid reasons.

And yet.

Lincoln couldn’t help but wonder if there was more to it with how fiercely protective they were. Maybe pack/Alpha things?

Lincoln’s mouth closed, teeth clicking against each other, caging his words as his eyes widened at the bizarre sight of the black sword standing in a tall vase near the door like an umbrella in a stand. The soft smirk on Lexa’s face had a laugh rumbling out of him.

“Is that safe there?” Lincoln gestured over his shoulder at it as he walked further into the room with Octavia to join them. He knew it was, Lexa could be reckless in many ways, especially when it came to her own safety. But with that, she would not be.

“For now,” Lexa shrugged. “Not sure what else to do with it,” she admitted. “I don’t want it but if it is as dangerous as he says to let anyone else touch it…” turning her back she studiously ignored it. “I’m not carrying the damn thing around with me.” She was pouting. Lexa knew she was just as she knew that Clarke would find a way to torment her about it when they were alone but, she couldn’t help it or even care right then. Thankfully no one, not even Raven or Octavia, seemed inclined on calling her on it right then.

“Understandable,” he nodded. “How is Aden doing?”

“Relaxing at last.” Clarke gently brushed Aden’s hair back. Even in sleep, he pushed against her hand, instinctively seeking out the comfort of her touch. He had not been able to go into too many details about what had happened at home, and for that, he had needlessly apologised until Lexa had pulled him aside and reassured him that she was just glad that he had gotten out. And, because he had followed his instincts on his mother’s behaviour, something they had only just started to notice, he had saved Raven’s life.

The reassurance and Lexa’s guiding strength had finally calmed him enough for him to tell them what he could, every little sign that something was wrong there. And also what he had been through and seen on his journey to them. No matter how big or small the detail seemed he had given it all to them. Every look off a stranger, every sudden pursuit by a werewolf that had seemed to have very little to do with territory.

Clarke was sure that when they had time to go over it, it would help to give them a wider picture on just how widespread the problem was. For the moment though, their focus was on Aden.

All the talking, all the food, and the security of being amongst people to watch over him had finally worn Aden out enough that he had closed his eyes for a moment and sleep had come to take him over too swiftly for him to resist.

“I have got a room set up for Aden downstairs next to ours when he’s… ready.” Lincoln could barely remember being that age any more, too many years had passed by for himself as well as the world but it was not difficult to imagine how the boy must be feeling, how vulnerable and alone, the worst blow of all coming from finding out he wasn’t safe with the person he had trusted the most.

It had… surprised Lincoln that Aden had been so agreeable to the idea of sleeping down below. Even though the area was much more welcoming since the tunnel had joined to the mansion, it was still an area that was more welcoming to the vampires as the wolves simply preferred somewhere where they could look out of a window and see the trees. It had seemed to intrigue Aden though and after a visit, he had said it felt good down there. Which was probably in no small part due to the lack of werewolves down there after being chased by them how he had.

“How is Lexa’s da— damn stupid attacker?” Raven quickly course corrected and recovered her words as Lexa shot her a look.

“Good recovery, Rae,” Octavia patted her friend on the shoulder.

“Thanks… No idea what you mean but thanks.”

“He is behaving himself. Guards reported not a word from him since he was put in a cell and he was _surprisingly_ calm when I spoke to him just.”

“Let him stew until morning and then—”

“No.”

The word was so softly spoken but coming from Lexa it cut across the room and commanded their attention. Clarke raised her brows at her quizzically, wondering what was going on in her love’s mind but she was even harder to read than normal, her face set into a stoic mask that looked like it was carved in granite as she stood there, her hands clasped behind her back in a way that pulled her shoulders back and tightened her posture.

“No?”

“Clarke, we don’t know what Elves are even capable of other than having the ability to control werewolves. That is not someone I want under the same roof of us even if he is locked in a cell.”

“The barrier—”

“That we don’t really know how it works, Anya. Do you really want to put everyone here at risk over something you don’t really trust?” Lexa held up a hand. “Anya, you still have guards on patrol all around the ground. You’re a soldier, you know as well as I that no barrier or wall is impenetrable.”

Anya nodded. Lexa was right.

“We get Aden settled and then we have words with Daechir. Raven, it might be best if—”

“No, Lexa.”

“Raven, I’m trying to protect—”

“I know you are,” and while it was appreciated it was infuriating to think that they might think her weak just because she was pregnant. “But where do you think I am better protected, out there with wolves that could be controlled at a distance to hurt me? Or right here with all of you where you can keep an eye on me?” Raven knew where she would rather be.

“Can I stay too?”

“You need to get some rest, Aden,” Clarke ran her hand over his shoulder as Aden sat up. He looked so utterly exhausted but he kept his back deep into the corner of the couch in a defensive position.

“Please?”

“Aden,” Lexa gestured for him to follow her and walked further into the room with him leaving the couch and following on her heels. They both knew that they would have to be outside the grounds before they truly had privacy but the illusion of it would more than suffice.

Aden stepped up, positioning himself at Lexa’s shoulder as she came to a halt at one of the windows that looked out across the ground. Using the reflections in the glass he cast glances at her, trying to gauge her mood. He envied the way he’s seen Clarke read her even when seeing them together over the computer. When she had turned up in Tennessee the rest of the pack had been ready to bolt in fear but he had always felt a strange calmness around her and even when he had been so close to death he had held firmly on to the belief that she would save him.

“Lexa, please. I need to see this through—”

“I know.”

Aden’s head snapped around so fast he nearly went dizzy with the motion. There was no discernable change in her expression and for a moment he wondered if he hadn’t imagined her speaking. And then the corner of her mouth twitched up and her eyes, so brilliant and shining, turned to meet his.

“I know that you feel like you need to be there for this but you don’t have to—”

“I’m strong enough to do this, Lexa!”

“Aden, I don’t doubt your strength,” turning fully, Lexa placed her hands on his shoulders. “You saved my life when anyone else would have just ran… in fact, I think I told you to do just that a couple of times in case there were more of them around but you stayed with me until help came. And despite the dangers, you came all the way here to warn us… No, I don’t doubt your strength.”

“Then?”

“I am simply letting you know that you don’t have to do this. You can trust us to take care of you.”

“I know you will… I still want to be here for this though. I want to know why his kind have attacked my pack? Why they have turned my mother against everything she loves? And I want to know how we can stop them?”

“Aden stays!” Without turning, she heard the immediate tread of Lincoln’s long stride as he left the library without comment or question. “But, if you change your mind, you just let one of us know,” she added on gently. “And if we tell you to get out or do something you better listen, you hear me? Anya is in charge of security here and if you truly want to be a part of that… you listen.”

Aden pulled his shoulders back smartly at the offer behind her order. “I will.”

“Don’t look so eager, kid. Anya eats little pups for breakfast.”

“I think you are mistaking me for yourself, Lexa,” Anya huffed. “I just put little pups through hell and then feed them to you in the gym.”

Clarke patted the space on the couch for Aden to take between herself and Raven as Anya and Lexa continued their verbal sparring. She chuckled softly at their antics and gently closed Aden’s mouth with a finger under his chin.

Aden looked from them to the vampire at his side. He didn’t say anything for fear that words would break the moment but he knew that she was the reason that Lexa had… not softened, Lexa would never be soft, but she was more comfortable in herself than he had seen her when she had helped their pack, the darkness and sharp edges that had weighed on her softened and lifted by love.

Knowing Lexa that would make her even more lethal now that she had something to fight for.

He relaxed between the two women on the couch, allowing the feeling of family to sink into him while they waited. It was almost disappointing when the door opened again and he felt them all stiffen into alertness as Lincoln entered with Daechir. Aden hadn’t really gotten a good look at the Elf before but now that he did, he could see the similarities in bearing and even in looks between him and Lexa. His green eyes took in everyone waiting for him but they didn’t linger for too long on anyone other than Lexa. For her, they stopped and almost begged for a reaction but even Aden could see just how closed off Lexa was right then.

“Sit down.”

Daechir slowly lowered himself into the seat pointed out to him and waited. His daughter was standing away from everyone, a quietly brooding look on her face that looked ready to boil over into rage given the slightest chance. Just in the time that it had taken for him to sit down, he could see the mask of shadows starting to pool around her eyes and streak down her cheeks once more.

“Talk.”

“What is it you wish to know about first?”

“How about you start at the beginning?”

“Really? A history lesson?” A terse nod was her answer. “As you wish,” he gathered his thoughts for a moment before starting. “As you now know, what you know as Fae are actually two groups, the Fae and the Elves.”

“When did the split happen that led to Fae and Elves?”

“It happened long before I was born but from what I have heard there was always a divide that grew about because of geography and beliefs. The Fae as you know them have origins that lie in what is now Europe, England mostly while the Elves are from the America’s. The power in England was tainted and destroyed by an influx of dark creatures, demons. It is why beings that use nature to flourish cannot thrive there.”

“Beings of nature?”

“Ones like yourselves, vampires, werewolves, the Elves. Beings that most humans used to consider to belong to the dark are actually what brings balance. The Fae created you for that but it was their jealousy of you that allowed the demons to take over there. And where demons reside it is all but impossible for anything good to flourish.”

He sighed in frustration.

“I’m sorry, I do not believe I am telling this well. There is just so much that has been lost. After you were created, you flourished far better than they expected and they resented that because they were too stubborn to change and adapt. Once they saw that the humans resented you too they sought to use that, thinking that if you were gone, everything would be ‘right’.”

“The Fae were behind it all?”

“I believe so,” he sighed sadly at the look on Clarke’s face.

“In an effort to balance nature once more and to act as protection for you, the Elves created the Werewolves. That was only partially successful… as some of the Fae wanted to take the wolves for themselves to use as an army and interfered. I do not know for sure what happened but… because of that, Werewolves are more the wild side of nature. You are amazing,” he assured Raven. “But without guidance, it did not go as hoped for your ancestors.”

“It eventually led to the civil war and I was sent to infiltrate the Fae using my abilities to blend into the shadows and use them for travel. That was when I first met your mother, Lexa. She was only a baby at the time but I swore that I would protect her and her family. When the civil war grew and I heard that the Fae had turned on them, I helped them to escape. By the time I got out many years had passed. I searched for Rebecca and eventually found her, all grown up.”

Daechir smiled fondly at the memory of the woman he had eventually found. It had killed him to think that he had missed out on so much and yet… he knew that if he had been there he would have seen her only as a sister or a daughter whereas the woman she had become in his absence… “We fell in love, so deeply in love.”

“I was captured the very night I gave her that necklace you now wear. The night she told me we were going to have a baby. She didn’t see what happened and by the time I managed to escape she was gone and I was never able to find her again.”

Which, Lexa knew, was all down to the church and Titus. They had found out what she was and had essentially enslaved her so they could use her as a broodmare for their vile cause.

“I’ve been tracking down a group of Elves and Fae that have been causing trouble and that led me here.”

“What kind of trouble?”

“Even after all these years, there are still some that believe that the weakening in power is down to others. They want everything supernatural, everything that holds any power, gone so it can return to them. They’ve started in England in an attempt to regain what some of them see as their old seat of power. And they’ve seen the increases happening in everyone else but not them, and they’re jealous. Somehow they have found out that the power originates from here.”

“We’re not hoarding it,” Lexa tried valiantly to hold back the blush at the knowing look on his face. “Nor are we trying to make it go anywhere. It just seems to go to anyone willing to accept it.”

“I know. Personally, I have felt it and had some of my shadow walking abilities strengthen because of it. They believe they are the only ones deserving of the power though and to get their way I believe, with what is rumoured to be happening in England and starting elsewhere with the Werewolves… I think they are trying to orchestrate a war between humans and everyone else.”

“That is fucked up!” Raven barked out angrily. “What do they think they’re going to get at the end of it?”

“The power and the earth all to themselves.”

“That is fucked up!”

“You already said that once, Reyes.”

“Well?”

“Yes, it’s fucked up. If you say they want a war, how have we not noticed anything before?”

“You have been at war all your lives. Every single creature on this planet for thousands of years but the other side hasn’t declared it openly yet. They’re picking and pulling, manoeuvring their pieces.”

“How do we know you’re not here right now just moving the war along by messing with us?”

“After what I did I am not sure how I can prove myself,” he sighed regretfully. “This first meeting was supposed to be not under such circumstances. I had come to Polis to warn you what was happening and to offer my services. I’d only stopped at the bar for a drink but then I saw Rebecca’s necklace… your necklace. I didn’t know who you were but I thought- I assumed that you must have taken it from her and the only way I could see that happening was if she was dead. I let the pain and anger blind me and that led us here to this.”

“Do not expect any happy family reunion, Daechir! The man that I thought my whole life was my father killed my mother to keep me on a leash. I don’t need or want a replacement!”

The pain and anger in her eyes as she crowded in on him until their faces were inches apart, chilled him to the core as well as something else he saw within the green of her eyes.

“You blame yourself for her death?”

“Don’t even go there!” Lexa spat out from behind gritted teeth as she reared back away from him.

“Lexa!” Clarke called out urgently as she saw the agitation growing within her love and also in Raven.

“My child, I see it in your eyes that you do but… the only ones to blame were the man that did it and the ones that backed him.”

“Don’t—!”

“Lexa! Calm down!” Gesturing to Octavia, Clarke reached across Aden and tried to help Raven to find a centre of calm again as her canines lengthened and her eyes changed, a fierce growl curling up through her throat as she started to lose herself.

“I don’t want to take the place of that vile creature. You don’t even have to think of me as your father even though I will call you my daughter a million times over in my mind all the same. All I ask for is what I came to Polis to offer… a chance to help.”

Standing up, Clarke quickly crossed to Lexa’s side and places a gentle hand on an arm so tense her bicep feels as unyielding as marble and her jaw looks to be carved from the same. She thinks for a moment that Lexa is too locked in anger and confused emotions to move but she relents surprisingly easily, the power threatening to explode from her dissipating as she moves back away from Daechir.

“My love,” Clarke gestured across the room, turning Lexa’s attention to where their wolf was struggling.

_“Jok!”_

Lexa crouched on the floor before her friend, placing her hands upon her knees. “Look at me, Raven. You’re going to be okay. Aden, could you make room for Raven to lie down? Anya, come kneel here.”

Daechir looked on in amazement and wonder as his daughter sat down on the couch and guided the werewolf until her head was on her lap. He had thought the rage within her was the most formidable thing he had ever seen but the love and caring within her was even stronger.

“Raven, I’m going to touch you now, if that okay? Good girl,” she smiled softly at Raven’s nod. Her smile turning to a smirk as Raven swatted her thigh for the praise. “Anya, put your hand on mine,” she ordered softly as she placed it over Raven’s frantically pounding heart and cupped the back of her head and neck with her other hand. “You ready?” She didn’t wait for a nod or word, she centred herself with an inhale and released a calming wave of power on an exhale.

“You’ve got this Raven. You’re a strong, kickass wolf and you change when you want. Not when the moon says. And sure as hell not because I’m throwing a hissy-fit over my ‘daddy issues’. Now, ease it all back.” She eased her hand out from under Anya’s and placed one of Raven’s over it so she could feel who was holding her. “I’m right here, and so is Anya.”

“I’ve got you, Rae.” Anya smiled reassuringly as Raven blinked up at her, her dark eyes bleeding back to human and smiling up at her full of love and their usual teasing twinkle. Bending down, she pressed a kiss against Raven’s abdomen. She could feel the flow of power as a gentle, soothing warmth where her lips and hand touched. It really was soothing.

“There, all better. You feelin’ good there Rae?” Lexa smiled as she got a thumbs up from Raven and Anya.

“Is she okay?”

Clarke glanced at Daechir, seeing the genuine concern in his green eyes as he looked across the room.

“She will be now.”

“It was my fault, I should have held my temper,” Lexa berated herself.

“From what I just saw, you saved her and her young.”

Lexa bristled at the pride in his voice but for Raven’s sake, she swallowed her anger before it could grow and undo everything.

“How are you able to control the wolves?”

“It is not in all of them. I probably could to a lesser degree but my main powers lie in the shadows. I can blend into them and use them to travel,” he explained at their quizzical looks. “Or I used to be able to. It is a power that is only just returning to me.”

“Is that why?” Clarke made a gesture over her eyes, mimicking the shape of Lexa’s mask.

Daechir thought about it, remembering how Lexa had managed to evade his eyes. “Yes.”

“Hmm.” Well, that explained how Lexa had always been so good at blending into the shadows and evading capture.

“What?” Lexa frowned at them both.

“It appears that when you get angry or get ready to ‘hunt’ the mask of face-paint you used to apply yourself just appears on its own now.”

“Oh,” Lexa nodded, distracted for a moment as she watched Raven finally sitting up. “Wait, what?” She touched her face, half expecting to feel the texture of the paint she used but her searching fingers found nothing but skin.

“It is not there now, my love. It could be a new power coming back to you but I suspect with how well you have managed to avoid detection over the years that it might have been working under the paint when you wore it.” If she’d thought that that might soothe Lexa she could see by the tightening of her mouth that the indication of her parentage wasn’t doing it. “You are still you, Lexa.”

“What do you want to do?” Octavia asked as she made her way to their side.

“Hmm, I think a call to Denae might be in order. Let’s see if any of this rings any bells for her. Maybe Alston mentioned something before he left.”

“Alston?!” Daechir growled at the name and tried to rise to his feet in his fury only to find a firm hand on his shoulder blocking the attempt. “You cannot trust him!”

Lexa already didn’t but she kept that from him and kept her voice calm. “Why not?”

“Alston was one of the ones behind everything! The civil war! The attack on your people my Queen! He was the loudest voice behind the calls to throw your mother and her family out from under their protection! Please, you cannot trust him!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, really hoping that all made sense o.O it's been so long since I worked it out in my head what the Fae had done and the Elves part in it all was that it was a struggle to get down.
> 
> If you've ever read Laurell K. Hamilton's Fae books though I originally had that in mind where there are two Fae courts, the light and dark. Everything from the outside looks all perfect and wonderful in the light court where as the dark one is full of the rejects and misshapen creatures. And while the dark court can be terrible the light one was far worse. This story i was originally going with the Elves being dark but it kind of got turned to them just wanting nothing to do with the name Fae thanks to everything they'd done.


	82. Chapter 82

As soon as they stepped outside the library, Lexa started to question just how wise it had been to offer to escort Daechir while Octavia and Lincoln contacted Amanda to check on the situation in England and warn them that it was best not to trust Alston if he turned up again.

Daechir had become subdued, the fight apparently leaving him after his outburst, and simply walked in the direction they pointed him. Lexa didn’t relax her guard for one moment though. She’d fought against him and knew just how strong and capable a fighter he was and she hadn’t lived as long as she had by trusting easily.

“Not that way,” Lexa growled out softly, reluctantly placing a hand on Daechir’s arm before he moved any further towards the door that led back down to where the cells were. He stayed silent at her touch and just looked at her cautiously, his body barely moving as he waited.

 _“Leska, hodnes,_ what are you doing?” Clarke asked in quiet confusion. There were no other rooms that were secure enough to lock someone with his powers in, but she couldn’t think what Lexa might have in mind otherwise. Turning towards Lexa, Clarke could see the shine in her green eyes and the anger still within them as well as her tightly clenched jaw.

“I want him out of here, Clarke. You heard him say that he knows how to move through shadow,” she turned to him, fixing him with a stare. “He can use shadows to move around and I do not want someone with that power within the grounds.”

“I am not here to cause harm—” he fell silent again as Clarke held up a hand. She never even looked in his directed but kept her back to him. He knew that wasn’t because she trusted him and he wasn’t foolish enough to consider her an ally when he had done nothing to prove himself. Her main focus was on Lexa and she trusted Lexa, even though she was visibly seething in anger, to have her back if he tried anything.

“Clarke,” Lexa paused for a moment, holding back her feelings determinedly as she saw Daechir over her shoulder. She really needed to get a hold of her anger but she was finding it so difficult. “I can’t risk Raven and the babies if I get angry again. And one thing I am certain of is that _he_ makes me angry. I can’t be around him. We’ve come so far with her and I won’t risk it.”

Clarke nodded in understanding. Even if Lexa wasn’t to blame, it would devastate her if anything happened to Raven. She turned back to Daechir, taking in the look of understanding and sorrow that creased his brow.

“You say you want to help?” he nodded tentatively. “Then return here tomorrow evening. If our barrier lets you in, we will talk more then.”

“I will return,” Daechir stated as earnestly as he could.

He thought that he might be dismissed right there and then, banished out of sight and off the grounds or maybe even handed off to someone else to be escorted away but he was surprised, pleasantly so, when his daughter and the vampire queen both walked the length of the long driveway with him. He was under no illusion that they did so for any reason other than to keep an eye on him but he was grateful that he got to spend more time with them just so he could see the bond between them… the deep and obvious love his daughter had found.

Clarke entwined her fingers with Lexa’s as Daechir walked away. Through them, she could feel it as Lexa started to relax again even though a glance at her profile showed her jaw to be just as tight and her eyes to be just as focussed on his retreating form.

“Are you okay?”

Lexa sucked in a breath and released it slowly. “I will be,” she stated, hoping she sounded surer than she was feeling. “I- I know I’m overreacting but I just can’t seem to stop it,” she admitted.

Turning her whole body to face Lexa, Clarke cupped the side of Lexa’s face, gently forcing her to turn to face her and meet her gaze. “Maybe you have some tension you need to work off?”

“Oh? Planning on tossing me around the gym in the name of ‘training’ again?” Lexa cocked a brow at her.

“There is that,” Clarke nodded with a soft laugh. “Or…” hands drifting down, she moved them around Lexa’s waist, feeling as her breath hitched and her muscles tightened under her touch.

“Or?”

“We could…” slipping the tips of her fingers beneath the edge of Lexa’s clothing, Clarke dragged her blunt nails along her flesh, the hiss of breath from Lexa tightening things within her. “Take this into the bedroom if you would rather?”

Lexa moaned, the noise sounding thick to her own ears as Clarke pulled her sharply closer and their bodies came together. “Well, that definitely sounds better than you tying me up like a pretzel.”

“Oh, I still plan on doing that,” Clarke grinned wickedly, eliciting a bright smiled from Lexa that stole Clarke’s breath almost as much as the soft brush of full lips that turned hungry in the space of a heartbeat as Clarke swept the tip of her tongue across the fullness of Lexa’s lips..

As they reluctantly eased back from their kiss, Lexa spared one last glance down the road to where Daechir was still walking. He had reached the area where the Elves had attacked them and there he paused. Even over the distance, Lexa saw him look down at the ground, his head tilting to the side before he bent down and picked something off the road.

Something blue.

Lexa didn’t need to see anything other than that small flash of colour between his fingers as he lifted his hand to know that it was one of the rose petals the tunnel under Polis liked to pelt her with. She looked with her powers though, following the line of his aura as he stood there for a moment, his head back and shoulders slumped slightly as he looked up at the sky.

He shivered slightly. The moonlight catching the strands of his hair as he turned his head only enough to glance their way. Other than that small look though, he didn’t react put out at all by the touch of her power.

“His aura is the same colour as the roses.” Clarke patted Lexa’s shoulder as she gave a disgruntled harrumph at her observation. “Come, my love. We’ve got a young pup to tuck into bed and then we can retire for the night.”

“Aden would _hate_ it if you called him that… and at the same time, I think you would be the only person he would let get away with it,” Lexa rolled her eyes as Clarke smirked.

Under the touch of her hand upon Lexa’s shoulder, Clarke felt the sudden building of her power. Usually soft and gentle it roared into the ground like a bolt of lightning. Hot and electric but not painful as it crackled across her skin, calling to her own power like a seductive siren as it rushed to bolster the barrier that encircled the grounds.

It hadn’t pushed against her but Clarke could tell that it was more directly physical than it ever had been before. And whether it strengthened the barrier or not, she felt sure that, if nothing else, it was the power equivalent of slamming a door in someone’s face. And if any of their enemies were close they would feel it as it rushed outwards in a wave that swayed the trees and disturbed the wildlife more than fifty foot away from where they stood.

The walk back to the mansion was quiet, the night air a calm, gently cooling balm against their skin while their air between their bodies crackled with heat and anticipation. The guards on patrol around the ground kept an eye on them, their stances relaxing only when they saw that it was them.

The place was on edge even more than usual.

Especially with the werewolves.

They were usually more alert anyway but even when they saw who was walking by there was a tenseness in the air that Clarke could almost taste.

“Our wolves are on edge.”

“Mmmhmm,” Lexa nodded. “I can feel it. I know that Gustus would deny it, but for many in Polis, he is as close to being their pack leader as he could be without taking up the mantle officially. The attack on him has probably got them even more rattled than they already were.”

“It’s created a power vacuum?” it was more statement than a question as she could see for herself the tension where there was more than one wolf together. And if it was like that there where there was discipline and a power structure already in place… “This could be very bad, my love.”

How bad became more obvious as they found the way inside blocked by five wolves, usually close friends, all posturing and puffing out their chests like they were waiting for the smallest thing sign of weakness in each other.

A shove of a shoulder escalated them into snarls and snapping teeth.

The air reeked of the scent of musk and wet dog as they tried to beat each other down with their pheromones.

Glancing up, Lexa saw Raven and Octavia standing at the library window looking down, Aden at their side. That Lincoln and Anya weren’t there told her that they were more than likely on their way down to try and break the fight up before it could begin. Octavia was no doubt chomping at the bit too but she was trying to make sure that nothing upset Raven more than it already had.

Raven.

Lexa met her eyes, seeing the anxiety in them and made her mind up.

If the wolves needed an Alpha… they were about to get just that!

Rather than divert their path to go around them, Lexa walked right up to them and right into their midst.

“Lex—?” Clarke held her breath and watched ready to throw herself into any fray that broke out if need be. She knew Lexa’s skills and strength but seeing her right in the middle of them… all so much bigger and more obviously more muscular… it was a chilling sight.

But Clarke looked past that, taking in the self-assured power Lexa projected that made her look much bigger and more intimidating. A snarl was met with a narrowed glare from green eyes and the wolf, all six and a half foot of him, shrank in on himself and he made himself smaller, an almost puppyish whine coming from his mouth as he tilted his head to the side in submission.

Seeing Anya and Lincoln stepping outside ready to intervene, Clarke quickly raised a hand and stilled them lest they inadvertently set the wolves into deadly action while Lexa’s was amongst them.

“Stand. Down.” Lexa growled out, looking at them each in turn until they all backed away with their heads turned aside as they sank to their knees. Their necks craned even harder, tendons standing out in sharp relief as Clarke stepped through the circle of them.

“You are really going to do this now? When there are people out there that are trying to use you to start a war? You’re going to do their job for them? I thought you were all smarter than this!”

“We—”

“You don’t get to talk right now!” Lexa gritted out coldly, bending and getting in the speakers face until they whimpered and looked a second away from soiling themselves. “From now on you will come to me if you have a problem that can’t be worked out by talking to each other, understood?”

“Anyone weak enough to pull this kind of shit or hurt anyone will no longer get to stay in the mansion or in Polis,” Clarke added.

“Do not be the weak link that hurts our pack!”

As the wolves trotted away with their tails between their legs, Lexa’s final order to pass the word around amongst the wolves there at the mansion and in Polis, ringing in their ears, Clarke watched her love intently. She expected to see something different than the resigned peace that was in her eyes.

“Are you okay?”

Lexa nodded her head. “Strangely… yes,” she shrugged. “I would be happier if they weren’t looking to me but…”

“But?”

“I’m not going anywhere and if it gives them peace to know I will stand up for them and keep them safe… I was always going to do that anyway but maybe now they will believe it. And Raven is going to help… isn’t that right, Raven?”

Clarke hid her smirk as Raven, who had obviously become too nosy to be contained within the library, snuck her head around the edge of the door with Octavia and Aden at her side… much to Lincoln and Anya’s chagrin.

“Me?”

“Yes, Raven, you, and Aden, are going to help me to navigate all the B.S. that is wolf politics when they come up so I don’t have to castrate the whole lot of them.” She smirked as Lincoln and Aden instinctively moved to protect their groins at the threat.

“Wait,” Aden cocked his head on one side. “Me?”

“Yes… unless you think you’re too young to take on some responsibility around here?”

Clarke shared a smile with Raven and Octavia as Aden straightened up so smartly she heard his spine pop a little as he adopted a pose that was very much like Lexa’s with his hands clasped behind his back.

“How did it go with Amanda?” Clarke asked once they had returned to the library.

Aden had wanted to be with them, and Clarke could well understand his desire to stay with Lexa and those he knew… it was where he felt safe after having his life turned upside down. Lexa had been adamant that he needed to rest… and so did Raven. So she had sent them all off and ignored their playful, bonding whine about the injustice of it all with only a roll of her eyes and the slightest quirk of her lips to show that she had heard them.

“It sounds like it’s getting very rough, very fast over there,” Octavia sighed in sadness and frustration. They know about Alston now though and won’t let him in if he turns up.”

“Anya is going to get in touch with some of her old contacts that might be able to help.” Handing Octavia and Clarke a drink, Lincoln sat beside his wife on the couch.

“I hope something comes of it, we need to get our people to safety.”

“We will,” Lexa gently assured her. “Somehow, we will.”

Clarke relaxed into Lexa’s side, allowing the conviction in her voice to strengthen her.

“And what do we do about May?”

Lexa sighed. “Nothing for now.”

“What?” Octavia wanted to pace and rant but Lincoln’s large hand was a gentle, reassuring weight upon hers. “But—”

“Believe me, I want to get on my bike and ride right over there and park it right on top of May until she tells me what’s going on but… for now… what’s happening in England is our main priority. If she asks after Aden we’ll know that the Elves have told her where he is but, until then, we play it softly.”

“And _if_ she says something?”

“If there’s anything of the woman I knew still in her, she won’t fight us on him staying here. And if she wants him back… she can just come and get him herself!”

Octavia couldn’t exactly call the tone of Lexa’s voice one of anticipation but it was chilling to hear as she knew that Lexa wasn’t one to waste her words on idle threats. She would, if pushed by May, go to war over what she believed and to keep Aden safe.

If it came to that though… Lexa wouldn’t be alone.

**********

Clarke couldn’t remember if it was she or Lexa that muttered some kind of an excuse or if they even bothered. All she could remember was the green metallic fire in Lexa’s eyes, the demanding softness of her mouth upon hers and then her back colliding with the door to their rooms as Lexa forcefully pushed her back against the wood the moment they got inside.

She tried to reclaim the soft pillow of Lexa’s lips but with a smirk that had Clarke gritting her teeth a little in frustration at the denial, Lexa held her firmly captive against the door. Not to be denied, Clarke went to shift her hips and flip their positions but Lexa swooped, those tempting lips tracing and teasing the column of her throat, and Clarke lost the ability to do anything other than melt into Lexa’s control and whimper as her teeth gently but firmly closed around her pulse.

The soft lap of Lexa’s tongue, the way she moaned and growled into her flesh as her body and hands held her a willing captive… it had Clarke’s eyes fluttering shut, her fingers grasping for cloth and skin to try and anchor herself. The stirring of cooler air across heated flesh, and the roll of fingers puckering her nipples into tight buds made her startlingly aware that Lexa’s hands hadn’t been so idle. Determined to catch up, Clarke forced herself away from the door that was holding her upright and claimed Lexa’s smirking lips.

The moved across the room, breaking from their kiss only long enough for tops to be whipped over their heads before their lips were back on each other’s, their tongues dancing and fighting for dominance as they made their way into their bedroom more by luck than judgement.

The mattress hitting the backs of Lexa’s legs tore their mouths apart once more as Lexa sat down heavily upon it. Clarke gazed down at her, struck dumb by the beauty of her love as she gazed back with eyes made almost back with hunger, her lips kiss swollen and painted a deep rosy hue. Clarke’s eyes drifted down, taking in the way the soft lighting lovingly highlighted Lexa’s lean muscles and made her insanely jealous wanting to be the thing that covered them… especially the soft curve of her dusty tipped breasts.

Stepping closer, Clarke leaned into the gap Lexa provided for her as she spread her legs. With a trembling hand, she combed the soft curls of Lexa’s dark hair back and tangled her fingers in the thickness and warmth of it at the nape of Lexa’s neck. Tightening her fingers ever so slightly, she eased Lexa’s head back and to the side, exposing the long line of her throat for the teasing brush of her lips.

Clarke’s teeth ached with the desire to sink them in and pierce her flesh but there were other things she desired even more right then. Claiming the fullness of her lips once more, Clarke ate the moans that fell from Lexa’s mouth as she followed her further up the bed. A gasp left her, her back arching, head tossing back as Lexa’s toned, muscular legs wrapped around her waist, pulling her sharply into the heat of her body causing her desire to spike and race out of control.

Sliding her hand down, Clarke gently probed between Lexa’s thighs, finding her more than wanton and ready, the thrust of her hips begging as much as the words tumbling from her mouth.

A moan slid from deep within her, a shiver racing up and down her spine as Lexa’s body grasped and squeezed upon her fingers. So tight, hot, and wet. She slid her fingers in and out, curling them into her front wall over and over. Her mind shuttering and sparking as each move dragged such guttural moans and whimpers from Lexa’s lips.

“More…”

Following her loves plea and the sharp bite of her fingers as the dragged across her shoulders, Clarke rolled her hips against her own hand, using her weight and strength behind the slide and thrust of her fingers to push them both higher and higher until Lexa fell apart within her arms, her scream and power bursting from her.

Clarke’s hips stuttered, her rolling rhythm failing her in an instant as her own climax ripped through her body, leaving her trembling and boneless within Lexa’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick question for those that know The 100 and the characters better than I do.
> 
> I've got a character coming up soon, at first she is fighting on the wrong side as she is a cop in England but she quickly realises she's on the wrong side and helps out. Lexa doesn't trust her at first (but when does Lexa trust anyone easily). She's good, a bit tech savvy and kind of in awe of Lexa (who isn't). She's also got a younger sister (around the same age as Aden) who she wants them to help (sibling may or may not end up being NB).
> 
> The characters don't have to be related on the show but is there any two that might fit the bill?


	83. Chapter 83

Clarke stretched her hand out across the expanse of the bed. No matter how far she reached though she knew that she would find nothing but cold sheets but she was at that strange point of waking where she kept reaching anyway in the hopes that she would be wrong and that any moment her hand would touch upon the warmth of Lexa’s body and feel her reach for her.

But it just wasn’t to be and finally, it was enough to wrench her that final step towards wakefulness and she gave up on denying it and opened her eyes.

Turning over, Clarke sat up in the bed and looked around the room as she arranged the covers around her body. The room was quiet and empty but her eyes fell upon the slither of light shining around the edge of the door to the en-suite bathroom, confirming what her ears had already picked up on.

There was nothing unusual about Lexa being in the bathroom… normally. But Clarke could tell by how cold the bed was that Lexa wasn’t simply making use of it. Not unless she had fallen asleep in there.

Slipping out from under the covers, Clarke slipped her arms through the sleeves of a baby blue silk robe that barely reached mid-thigh and tightened the belt around her waist as she walked towards the bathroom and gently pushed open the door.

Lexa was there, just as her hearing and the light around the door had told her. She was standing between the double sinks, her hands pressed against the marble countertop of the vanity unit as she looked in the mirror, her eyes fixed intently upon her reflection with a carefully blank expression on her face that was betrayed only a little by a tick in her jaw as she gritted her teeth.

Clarke didn’t ask her love what she was doing. She didn’t need to.

Amongst all the other questions the appearance of Lexa’s father had brought with him, there was one that Lena seemed to be focussed upon the most.

And that was the mask of darkness that had appeared from nowhere.

Like the change in the colour of her blood, it was something that affected Lexa on a different level than a sword did. As strange and amazing as that was, it could be locked away… her blood, her skin… that was a hell of a lot more personal.

More so than the powers she had gained and expanded upon by sharing power with her as they belonged to them and she had accepted them because of that. The mask, that came with the knowledge that it was a part of her heritage she was unwilling to accept and the only one with any possible answers was Daechir.

There was no outward sign or motion to suggest that Lexa had seen her enter the bathroom but Clarke knew she had been seen even before Lexa melted back into her embrace as Clarke slid her arms around Lexa’s slender waist and nuzzled her cheek against her back. Drawn by the pattern upon her flesh, Clarke followed the lines of the tattoo that travelled the length of her spine where it was exposed almost in its entirety by the plunging back of the negligée she had slipped on when she had got up. She would have rolled her eyes at it being oh so typically black, but the cut of the silken material and the way it lovingly cupped the perfection of her small breasts and her ass, and showcased the toned muscles of her arms, back, shoulders and long legs, was _very_ distracting.

Through the mirror, Clarke saw the soft smile upon Lexa’s lips. It was little more than a crooked quirk of her lips to anyone that didn’t know her well but was as bright and welcoming as the most beaming of smiles to anyone that knew the pain and suffering Lexa had known. The control that had been placed on her life from an early age would have crushed most people but Lexa had found a way to endure and finally rise above it.

 Their eyes met in the mirror. Blue and green coming together in a blaze of metallic wonder that shone even brighter for the softness of their love.

Mesmerised by the ever-changing colour of Lexa’s eyes that had them running from an almost pale blue-grey to black, Clarke tightened her arms around Lexa’s waist, pulling her closer as she pressed a string of kisses across the warmth of her shoulders and the crook of her neck.

Even though she had tasted from her already, or maybe because she could remember the taste and rush of power from doing so, she felt the enticing leap of Lexa’s blood as it rushed through her veins beating against her lips as they moved along her neck.

It was tempting, so very tempting, to simply allow their desire to build and consume them once more. And maybe there would be time for that afterwards, but what was troubling her Lexa needed addressing first. So, ignoring Lexa’s huff of disappointment, Clarke pressed a tender kiss to the rapid beat of her pulse and relaxed her hold slightly so that Lexa could move away if she wanted but still close enough so she could feel her right there for her.

“You seem troubled.”

Sighing, Lexa turned in Clarke’s embrace to escape her reflection in the mirror. “ _That_ ,” she gestured to her face to indicate where the mask would lie, “it worries me. I don’t know how long it has been appearing for. What triggers it. How to control it. So yes, I’m troubled.”

“Without the presence of someone that might know better,” she pressed a quick kiss to Lexa’s mouth as her full lips quirked into a disgruntled pout as she knew just who that ‘someone’ was, “I believe that what is happening just serves a similar purpose to the mask you would normally apply yourself.”

“Yeah… but that I could decide when to put it on though. This stupid thing just pops up when it wants. A real conversation starter when grocery shopping.”

Clarke tried to picture it but found her lips quirking at the thought of Lexa doing anything as ‘mundane’ as grocery shopping.

“Hey, you should see my ninja shopping skills when there’s a special offer on,” Lexa smirked softly.

Clarke brushed her thumb across Lexa’s cheek as her good humour drifted away. “We will figure it out, my Lexa,” she softly reassured her.

“You don’t know that—”

“When we are children we learn to hide in a far different way than we would as adults.”

“How do you mean?” Lexa tilted her head in confusion, wondering where Clarke was going with that statement.

“For many children, they learn to hide by playing peek-a-boo and think that not being able to see what they are hiding from makes them safe. As they grow older they learn to head for the darkest place to hide; under the bed, in a closet. Even though they are the most obvious hiding places to an adult that is where they think to hide. And then they start trying to keep still, to control their breathing. As with everything, we learn to adapt and change.”

Lexa nodded, seeing the logic of what Clarke was saying even if she couldn’t see the end goal right then.

“Soldiers, they know how to use camouflage to blend in with their surroundings to avoid more ‘mortal’ foes. Hunters use similar tactics and scents to confuse their prey. You, you had to learn to adapt to hide from beings that can sense heat, and hear the breath leaving your lungs and your blood rushing through your veins.”

She brushed the tips of her fingers against Lexa’s pulse and felt it quicken in desire but she also saw a momentary stillness come over her as her body stuttered instinctually along the line between ‘fight or flight’ in the presence of a predator.

“And yet I have seen you do it far better than anyone.”

“Didn’t work too well that day I came to the mansion though, did it?” Lexa chuckled.

“Ahh, but you weren’t really trying to hide, my love. If you had, even I would have had trouble finding you and I knew you were coming. This…” cupping Lexa’s face between her hands, Clarke ran the tips of her fingers where she knew by heart the pattern would overlay her skin. “I know it scares you and you dislike it because of your father, but it is still you. This is _your_ power. _Your_ strength. _Your_ skill to hone and use. And I am in no doubt that you will learn to adapt and use it. And… if one day it keeps you safe for me, I love it.”

Lexa’s eyes fluttered shut as Clarke’s lips joined the motion of her fingers, her breath and lips, so warm and soft as they caressed in a deliberate pattern her fingers could trace from memory from all the times she had applied the mask she used for camouflage and intimidation.

Their noses brushed softly as Lexa tilted her head to better chase Clarke’s lips. She felt Clarke’s soft chuckle at her actions turn to a throaty moan that breathed into her as she finally caught up and stroked their softness with a brush of her own lips in a kiss that was achingly light and gentle, a promise of the passion ready to burst forth any moment.

Clarke was so enraptured with the taste and feel of Lexa’s lips moving so slowly and carefully against her own that it took her a moment before she felt the sensation of cooler air brushing against her suddenly exposed breasts and abdomen. Drawing back a little, she quirked an eyebrow at Lexa as her hands settled upon her waist once they were finished unfastening the belt of her robe.

Not wanting to be outdone by the challenge on Lexa’s face, Clarke slid her fingertips beneath the delicate straps holding Lexa’s negligée up. One pinch of her fingers would be enough to break the strips of fabrics and have the silken material slithering down to the ground. Just the thought of it had a shiver racing up her spine, a wave of heat hot on its trail.

And then her breath stilled as Lexa’s eyes went from warm and welcoming, glinting with love and mischief like summer sunlight flitting through a forest canopy, to cold and hard, the mask she had been working so hard to will into being settling around her eyes in the space of a heartbeat.

“We’ve got company,” Lexa gritted out.

Clarke had already found what was bothering Lexa; a blue aura pacing the land just the other side of the gateway onto the mansion grounds.

“Lexa,” Clarke placed a hand over Lexa’s heart and with the other cradled the tense line of her jaw, forcing her to meet her eyes. “We made an agreement with him—”

“ _You_ made an agreement with him,” Lexa pointed out as she marched into the bedroom and started to dress. Eying the sword where it stood propped up against the wall mocking her as only an inanimate object could, she glared at it and picked up several of her more familiar weapons.

“You think it was the wrong thing to do?” She was genuinely curious as to what Lexa’s answer would be… and she was also genuinely trying not to bristle at having her judgement questioned.

“Years ago I wouldn’t have given him the chance— What?” she asked as Clarke let out an unladylike snort and rolled her eyes.

“Oh, don’t come the big bad Reaper with me, Lexa. You forget just how long I’ve been watching you—”

“Stalker,” she mumbled quietly.

“Protecting,” Clarke corrected her. “But the point is that no matter how ‘bad’ you were, no matter how often Titus tried to bend and break you to his will… you would never, and have never, killed without a good reason.”

“Would have made life easier sometimes if I had.”

“Yes, there were too many that squandered the chance you gave them and attacked again, forcing your hand. But that was on them,” Clarke assured her. “Now, you didn’t answer my question—”

“You didn’t let me,” Lexa cocked a brow at her. “And no, I don’t think it was the wrong thing to do. But… I’m not going to let him just pace around out there plotting god knows what. Nor am I going to just let him walk onto the grounds and march on inside. But…” Lexa placed a restraining hand on Clarke’s arm as she started to dress. “I’m going alone.”

“Lexa!” given her feelings on her father, Clarke cocked her head on one side as she tried to work out just what she was thinking.

“Don’t worry, as you’ve pointed out, I’m not the kind to kill in cold blood… mores the pity,” she added with a soft growl that had Clarke’s eyes narrowing in warning. “ _If_ he makes it through I need to know that I can be around him and not get worked up and risk Raven again.”

“Okay,” Clarke nodded grudgingly. “I will be close enough to act if need be though.”

“I know,” smiling softly, Lexa pressed a lingering kiss to Clarke’s lips.

**********

Lexa took the long way around to get to where Daechir waited. Not that even the long way took her too much time when she ran flat out, but she drew it out even if by a couple of minutes while she checked the border and the land beyond physically and not just with her powers for signs of anyone hanging around or interfering with the barrier.

All too soon though Daechir was in sight.

He was still standing on the other side of the barrier, the paleness of his skin the only part of him that stood out from the darkness of his clothing and hair. His posture carefully loose and none threatening in a way that just made him look anything but… like a soldier ordered to stand at ease. But, as Anya was standing there, mirroring his position from inside the protection of the barrier, his stance was to be expected when faced with Anya’s best threatening glare.

With Raven pregnant and a mansion full of werewolves, the last thing Anya would want was someone there that could potentially control them.

It wasn’t as though Lexa was trying to hide her approach but she saw when Daechir spotted her and also saw how he deliberately contained any reaction so as not to make any sudden moves that Anya might take as threatening in the matter of seconds it too for Anya to be aware that she was there.

“Having a problem getting through our barrier?”

“He hasn’t tried,” Anya stated quietly, not once taking her eyes off the Elf. She could see it as Lexa closed the distance to stand at her shoulder… the way his eyes tracked her, a barely suppressed look of hope in his eyes.

“Why?” Lexa narrowed her eyes at Anya’s revelation.

“I wanted you to witness it when I do.”

“Again, why?” Despite the warning glance Anya gave from the corner of her eye, Lexa took a half stride forward. She could feel the comforting weight of all her weapons where they were still hidden upon her but right then, she missed the feel of one within her hand.

“Simply so there will be no doubt in your mind… or maybe just a little less than if I had just walked down to your home and walked inside.”

“You’re awfully confident that you’re going to be able to cross through our barrier.”

“Yes.” It wasn’t a boast, simply a statement of fact backed up by a hope that he was right. He _knew_ he meant them no harm now, all he hoped was that whatever they had created their barrier with believed him more than his daughter did. Not that he blamed her for her distrust… it simply cut at his heart to have that between them.

Daechir stepped forward as Lexa took back the step she had taken with an almost mocking challenge to the curve of her lips. He was a proud man, some would say dangerously so, but he tempered all that down in an attempt to diffuse what he saw as her need to protect herself through confrontation.

He breathed a quiet sigh of relief as he felt the barrier part around him. Not that getting through had either woman relaxing in the slightest. In fact, it only seemed to put the one at his daughter’s side on edge all the more and had her fingers curling and jaw jutting.

“I am here to help,” he assured them both.

Narrowing her eyes, Anya looked at the handsome Elf standing before her, weighing him up all the more as a potential threat. She had not arrived in time to see what skills the Elf had as a fighter but the fact that Lexa was taking him as a threat was telling and she wouldn’t be good at her job if she judged situations and people by how they looked on the surface. She tilted her head just enough to keep him in her line of sight and Lexa too. “Lexa, is it possible that he could do what Alston did?”

Lexa thought about it long and hard and shook her head. “That felt different.”

“That rotten—! He enthralled… glamoured, you?!” He held up his hands in a placating gesture as he struggled for a moment to hold on to his anger.

“He tried. Why did that bother you?” she questioned.

“Fae… They have used that power for…” he sucked in a breath. “They used it to take what they want… in all things, but in no way more heinously that sexually. They see something they want. Glamour them so they cannot give consent or deny it, and then they just walk away without fear of repercussion at the end. Their court used to make a game of it long ago, bringing in humans and other species and seeing which of them was the strongest and could get them to perform the most degrading and perverse acts.”

“Fuck! They’re like walking date rape drugs!” Anya growled out.

“Indeed. The only thing that curtailed their acts of depravity was the waning of their powers. They prided themselves on what they could get their victims to do and enthralling them so deeply they would beg to stay. One of the worst for such acts was Alston.”

“And your people, the Elves? What were they doing while this was going on?”

“We did not know… Or at least, _I_ didn’t know,” Daechir sighed regretfully a frown marring his brow as he tried to work out for what felt like the millionth time if they, if he, should have somehow known? Had they been too wrapped up in themselves and their own petty squabbles? Had some of them known and just decided not to care?

“You look like you are chasing your own thoughts down a rabbit hole, Daechir.”

“ _Clarke!_ ”

Daechir smiled to himself a Lexa all but threw up her hands in exasperation as the Vampire Queen stepped forth from between the trees. Despite the glower on her face though she softened as Clarke smirked and pressed a kiss to her cheek as she wrapped an arm around her waist.

“I did say I would be near,” Clarke pointed out.

Daechir gave a respectful bow. “I have had too many years to think about the action and lack of action of my people and myself, my Queen,” he explained. “It leaves me second guessing everything even though I know I did not know what was happening I wonder if I should have known? If there was anything I missed? Until the wars, I had no need or desire to step foot onto their land. If I had known, I would have done anything to get your ancestors out of their reach even though the practice was over long before they were taken in. If they weren’t there then maybe things would have been different,” he finished on a whisper.

“Hindsight is a wonderful thing,” Lexa sighed knowing she had chased her own thoughts often enough. “Things are as they are though. And while I might not like a whole chunk of the life I have led until now… all the things that happened, good and bad… they led me _here._ ”

Clarke tightened her arms around Lexa’s waist as her loves hand pressed against the small of her back, her touch and power lighting a trail that radiated outward, leaving her in no doubt that the ‘here’ she was speaking of was what they had together.

“Is all the posturing over with, love? The longer you all stay out here the antsier everyone is getting.”

“More than you?” Lexa teased.

“Oh, hush,” Clarke pinched her waist in retaliation. “I figure you have between five and ten minutes before Octavia and Raven overpower Lincoln and make their way here too.”

“She wouldn’t dare— What am I saying?” Anya rolled her eyes at herself. “Of course she would, they both would. And I blame you for that, Lexa.”

“Hey, Octavia was perfectly capable of getting into trouble long before she met me. And when it comes to Raven… It wasn’t me who brought and decided to use that—”

Daechir had no idea what his daughter had been about to say but he had to admire the shade of red it had Anya going as well as the smirk he could see on her face over the restraining hand Clarke had slapped over her mouth to silence her. He kept quiet, taking it all in, loving the good-natured teasing between them as they seemed to forget, for a moment at least, that he was even there.

“You,” Clarke booped Lexa on the tip of her nose, “behave. And let’s get moving before trouble arrives.”

“It feels strange that ‘trouble’ for once doesn’t mean you, Lexa.”

“Yeah, very strange,” Lexa nodded.

Clarke rolled her eyes at them as they fell into a surprisingly easy and quiet procession towards the mansion. Her being there added she was sure was less than ideal in Anya and Lexa’s minds but neither of them said anything, trusting her to take care of herself if everything went to hell.

“What is that you’re carrying?” Clarke nodded to Daechir’s lightly clasped hand. She could almost hear Lexa and Anya’s bodies snapping into full alert at her words and the slow opening of his hand. As the blue petal that slowly unfurled to reveal its perfection, Anya relaxed but if anything, Lexa tensed all the more.

“You picked that up yesterday, yes?”

“Yes,” he ran a finger across the softness of it, an ache of longing and sadness settling in his chest. “They were her favourite,” he whispered. “Every day I used to bring her a fresh bloom because she loved them so much.”

“She kept loving them,” Lexa sighed softly. “Everywhere we ended up she would find a new bush so that she always had one.”

Clarke gave Lexa’s hand a gentle squeeze. She knew she hadn’t done it with the intention or desire of easing any pain Daechir was feeling but the Elf seemed to find comfort in Lexa’s words and maybe even some hope that she had shared a snippet into her life.

Every step of the walk back to the mansion, Lexa could feel the eyes of the guards upon them. Luckily, Anya had planned in advance and had swapped out anyone that should have been on patrol at that time who was a Werewolf and place humans and Vampires in their place to lessen the threat of him taking over their minds or them simply attacking him. It still felt a little strange to have all the baleful glowers _not_ directed her way for a change. A thought that earned her an eye roll from Clarke when she voiced it.

“Clarke! Lexa!”

Lexa looked up, easily finding Octavia at one of her favourite windows in the library. What she couldn’t see though was what had the urgent tone in her voice.

“What’s wrong, O?!”

“Call just coming in from May! You guys want in on this!?”

“We’ll be right up!”

“What shall I do with—?” Anya nodded her head towards Daechir.

“There’s no time, Anya, he stays with us. But if you try anything…!” Lexa warned with a low, firm growl and an ever firmer finger jabbed harshly into his chest.

“I will be no trouble.”

“Make sure that he isn’t Anya!” Lexa called over her shoulder as she swept through the mansion doors in Clarke’s wake.

“Come on,” Anya nodded her head. “They might be the hard hitters around here but don’t forget, out of everyone, they put me in charge of their security,” she hissed lowly.

Daechir looked at her, taking in what she had said. While she was taller than Lexa and Clarke he had to admit that it had been easy to almost dismiss her because she was human. But she was a human that had been entrusted with the wellbeing of people much faster and stronger than she was and that said a lot. “Only someone very unwise would forget that, and I am not unwise.”

**********

“She’s been trying to get through since you left to go see to our new guest,” Octavia greeted them with the facts as soon as the library door opened and Lexa and Clarke hurried inside. “Tried putting her off with texts but that isn’t stopping her and I was afraid that Aden was going to cave and answer it,” she whispered, nodding across the room to where the young wolf was literally sitting on his hands.

“Aden, if you plan on staying in here you sit out of sight and you stay silent! Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Lexa,” leaping out of the seat he had been pushed into by Octavia, he hurried to the one Lexa pointed to. He was determined to prove himself worthy to Lexa and the others but the burst of anger and anguish that slammed into him as the call was connected and he heard his mom’s voice nearly undid all his resolve. He gripped the edge of the seat to hold himself in place so tightly he heard the creak and splinter of wood and tasted blood as he bit his lip to contain the screams and sobs that were tumbling over themselves trying to explode out of him.

A hand brushed against his shoulder and the scent of his new pack washed over him, calming his nerves. Cracking open his eyes, he looked up into the darkness of Raven’s. The calm there soothed him, centred him and washed away the edges of his emotions. Tilting his head, Aden brushed his cheek across the back of her hand and breathed in the scent emanating from her skin. Given enough time he would have been able to pick it apart and find the essence of every person within the mansion and their extended pack but it was the ones closest to her that he took in and found the most comfort in.

The scent of Raven, Anya, Octavia, Lincoln, Clarke and Lexa. But it was Lexa’s scent that weaved around and blanketed them all since she had claimed the pack as hers to protect.

“Heda!”

Lexa straightened, her hands clasping together behind her back at May’s tone and use of her title.

“Good evening to you, May, Alpha of the Yujleda pack.”

“It has come to my attention that my son is with you without permission.”

Lexa stood up even straighter as May raked an obviously trembling hand through her hair and left a streak of red that stood out vividly against her skin. “Are you injured, May?”

“The blood isn’t mine.”

Lexa wanted nothing more than to be able to reach through the screen and turn the camera so she could see who May was looking at that had her looking both scared and resigned at the same time.

“May, whatever’s going on there let us help you. You know I—” she was cut off by May’s voice and her look of determination as she suddenly grabbed the computer she was using.

“Is he safe?!”

“Yes.”

“It’s too late here! England, Lexa! They’re getting ready to attack! You have to stop—!”

“No!” Lexa screamed in helpless anger as May was suddenly yanked back away from the screen and a plume of red washed and dripped over everything. Through it all, she could see the glint of the silver edged knife that had slashed her throat from ear to ear and heard the gurgle of her dying moans as she thrashed in the arms of her murderer.

“Raven! Get him out of here!”

Nodding at Clarke’s order, Raven covered Aden’s eyes and hurried him out of the room while he sobbed and screamed in her arms.

“Give us the wolf! Give us the babies!”

Lexa leapt across the room as the screen filled with darkness and the screen bowed outwards, tendrils of sickly shadows reaching across the room for Raven, blocking her before she could reach the door. She reached for her weapons, not knowing if they would do any good but knowing she had to try something.

Instead of her gun or a knife though, her hand felt and grasped the hilt of the sword. A jolt of power surged through her. She wasn’t sure if it came from her or the sword but she felt it and saw it light up the blade.

And so did whatever, whoever, was reaching for Raven.

They screamed. The sound grating like nails on a chalkboard as she swiped at them with the sword.

There was nothing there to hit. Nothing of substance. But Lexa could smell burnt, rotting meat as the shadow retreated back towards the screen with the sword following as she hurled it after it.

There was a crash and a shower of sparks as the sword cleaved the massive TV in half but it couldn’t erase the last sounds Lexa had heard in the background of Wolves fighting and dying.

“I’ve got to go!”

“Lexa, you won’t get there in time,” Lincoln shook his head sadly.

“I can’t do nothing, Linc!”

“Is there anyone in the area?”

“No one that would listen to reason in time. _Jok!_ No,” Lexa side stepped Clarke as she tried to stop her. “I can’t do nothing!” She strained against the hands holding her, barely restraining herself from beating against her and forcing her to let go.

“There is a way,” Daechir stated calmly.

“What?”

He nodded, gesturing to the steady shower of blue rose petals that were dropping to the floor as black stone pulsing with power bled through the walls of the library. “There’s a way.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^^ Lexa and her ninja shopping skills
> 
> AN - This was NOT how the chapter was supposed to go AT ALL! But darn it, they went off and did their own thing again -_-


End file.
